


El molino de viento gira en ambos sentidos

by BlaizeExtra (Blaizekit)



Series: Molino [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Canon - Manga, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Edo Tensei, Ensemble Cast, Fourth Shinobi War, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Multiple Selves, Non-Canonical Character Death, Personal Canon, Plot Twists, Plotty, Shounen Fights, Team Bonding, Time Travel, Translation, Universe Alteration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 185,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/BlaizeExtra
Summary: Naruto, de 12 años, a menudo sueña con el futuro, pero cuando se lanza a él cuatro años, no todo es como lo imaginaba. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial está a la vuelta de la esquina y Akatsuki es más peligroso que nunca. Pero esconderse y no hacer nada nunca ha sido el estilo de Naruto. Para cambiar el curso de la historia, busca la verdad sobre el futuro y un camino de regreso al pasado.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Obito & Yakushi Kabuto
Series: Molino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Windmill Turns Both Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024416) by [Blaizekit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit). 



> **traducción de @Pendejo-kun de Wattpad**   
>  **Calificación T por violencia / lenguaje ninja; Fic de viaje en el tiempo; Gen-fic (sin emparejamientos); Escrito originalmente 2013-2017. Revisado en abril de 2020.**
> 
> **Descargo de responsabilidad general de que todos los fics de esta serie se basan en el canon del manga Naruto anterior a 700. _Algunas_ cosas solo de anime, novelización o posteriores a 700 pueden estar en él, pero muchas / la mayoría de las cosas no.**
> 
> [[ Added note from me, Blaize: I brought this translation over from Wattpad for Pendejo-kun ("It's your work!" they said when I asked, lol). Wattpad does not have the same tagging system or places for author notes, so I simply used the same tags here as on the original English version. If there are equivalent tags the Spanish-speaking fandom prefers to use instead, please tell me!!
> 
> Also, the Wattpad version had less thorough warnings. Below, I will put the original warnings, in case it is helpful for someone.
> 
> *Additional warnings provided on request! Don't hesitate to ask, or to message me if you want to know if (insert content here) is in the story or to what extent.
> 
>  **This story contains:** canon-typical combat violence; swearing; horror elements (suspense/surprise); canon-typical creep factors such as weird body stuff, weird eyeball stuff, undead people, everything that Kabuto and Orochimaru are, plant cell clones, blood, corpses, deaths on-screen as well as off, genjutsu-induced hallucinations, children in combat, war, torture (off-screen), and psychological manipulation.
> 
>  **This story does NOT contain:** Sexual content of any variety; romantic content (aside from vague mentions that follow canon; 3rd installment breaks away from canon ships); character bashing; f-bombs; or explicit depictions of Danzo. 
> 
> Many thanks to Pendejo-kun for providing the Spanish translation for this story ]]

Cien mil clones orgánicos hechos de las células de Senju Hashirama crecieron en la vasta caverna, crujiendo y moviéndose bajo la tierra desprevenida. Kabuto los miró desde la superficie del agua y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tobi llevó a Kabuto a esta caverna después de aceptarlo como aliado para la próxima Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Pero algo había cambiado dentro de Kabuto y la alianza ya no era suficiente. Por eso estaba en esta habitación solo, en secreto, por el bien de sus propias ambiciones.

Bueno, no del todo solo. Se arrodilló sobre el agua para ver mejor lo que acechaba debajo. El silencio desafió la enorme cantidad de vida en esta cueva. Los cuerpos reanimados de Itachi y Nagato estaban parados detrás de él, quietos y silenciosos como todo lo demás, títeres sin sentido con ojos en blanco y expresiones vacías. La única presencia que Kabuto no tomó en cuenta, sin embargo, fue la que lo miró con sospecha.

Zetsu el original no confiaba en Kabuto. Tobi tampoco lo hizo, por lo que Zetsu ahora estaba vigilando a su nueva pareja. Su cabeza estaba asomando por la pared en lo alto de las oscuras alturas de la caverna, observando a Kabuto con atención mientras miraba a los miles de hermanos más débiles de Zetsu.

"Qué increíble fuente de energía vital. Hashirama era un hombre realmente extraordinario", murmuró Kabuto.

Kabuto inclinó su cabeza hacia el tallo de la gran planta, dando una orden silenciosa, y Nagato caminó hacia adelante y puso sus manos sobre ella.

_¿Y qué piensa hacer con eso?_ Se preguntó Zetsu.

Nagato estaba absorbiendo chakra de la planta. Su cabello plateado se volvió rojo sangre y Kabuto volvió a sonreír para sí mismo. Metió la mano bajo el agua y lanzó una corriente de serpientes hacia la multitud. Los clones de Zetsu no reaccionaron, ni siquiera cuando las serpientes se envolvieron alrededor de uno y lo arrancaron de sus hermanos. Fue arrastrado a la superficie y metido de contrabando en la voluminosa capa de Kabuto cuando Nagato regresó caminando a su lado.

"Vamos", dijo Kabuto, y se alejó parpadeando. Itachi y Nagato lo siguieron.  
_________________________________

Kabuto decidió abandonar su alianza con el falso Madara por una sencilla razón. Fue llamado el jutsu de la Encarnación del Tiempo.

Cuando Kabuto descubrió por primera vez el cuaderno de investigación encuadernado a mano en una habitación oculta de la guarida de Orochimaru, nunca esperó que el jutsu incompleto se convirtiera en una obsesión para él. Desde el momento en que descubrió el sello y comenzó a juntar sus elementos faltantes, gradualmente se fue metiendo en sus pensamientos hasta que olvidó todo lo demás. La guerra, Edo Tensei, todo.

En ese momento, no se preguntó por qué. La idea le resultaba demasiado embriagadora. ¿Por qué debería limitarse a robar los poderes fijos de los shinobi que estaban muertos y desaparecidos, si era posible tomar los vivos, todavía maleables, todavía cambiantes? ¿Para llevarlos desde una edad más temprana, mientras su potencial aún se estaba desarrollando? Todo lo que necesitaba era la fórmula de invocación, el poder adecuado y una nave compatible.

Fue más difícil de lo que parecía. Si su teoría era correcta, este jutsu tenía el potencial de destruir por completo al usuario. Después de todo, viajar en el tiempo era un crimen contra el orden natural de las cosas. Como regla general, el pasado estaba destinado a permanecer presionado y preservado entre las páginas del tiempo y nunca más se volvió a abrir.

Por eso la idea de hacer que uno de sus títeres de Edo Tensei lo interpretara fue nada menos que pura genialidad. Con la energía que había hecho que Nagato absorbiera, y el hecho de que los no muertos no podían morir incluso si el jutsu fallaba, Kabuto estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Y había elegido el medio perfecto para la invocación. Un clon de Zetsu era un cuerpo con asombrosos poderes de adaptabilidad; uno que mantendría sus propiedades subyacentes incluso después de superponerle otra voluntad. Tenía la capacidad de imitar tejidos vivos casi sin problemas, pero no estaba sujeto a las mismas reglas.

Kabuto examinó su trabajo con satisfacción. El clon de Zetsu robado fue colocado en el piso de piedra de uno de los viejos escondites de Orochimaru. El cuaderno encuadernado a mano estaba abierto en su cofre, la fórmula de invocación, meticulosamente redibujada en una nueva extensión de páginas. Kabuto no entendía todos los matices de la fórmula, pero no _necesitaba_ hacerlo para copiarla y usarla. Después de todo, no corría ningún peligro.

Y si ponía en peligro al que pretendía sacar del pasado, ¿qué pasaba con eso?  
__________________________________

"Oi, Naruto. ¿Puedes hacer una entrega por mí, ya que terminaste con eso?"

Naruto miró a Teuchi por encima del borde de su tazón de ramen, sorbiendo lo último del caldo. Dejó el cuenco con un suspiro de satisfacción y se frotó la nuca.

"Me gustaría, abuelo, pero se supone que debo reunirme con Iruka-sensei aquí. Llega tarde, pero ..."

"Vamos," insistió Teuchi, poniendo la caja de entrega en el mostrador. "Le diré dónde estás. Ese cuenco que acabas de tomar como aperitivo será para mí".

"¡Muy bien!" Naruto agarró el recibo y recogió la caja. "¡Vuelvo enseguida!"

Naruto trotó ligeramente por la aldea, sintiéndose muy contento con el mundo. Siempre era agradable volver a casa después de una misión, pero la última no solo era peligrosa, incluso _Orochimaru_ apareció en un momento, también era más importante que cualquier otra antes. Después de todo el dolor, el terror y la incertidumbre que dejó la aldea después de los desastrosos exámenes de chuunin y la muerte de Sandaime Hokage, la aldea tenía un pilar fuerte para reconstruir nuevamente. Les había traído un _Hokage_ , y toda la seguridad y esperanza que acompañaba al título.

Jiraiya también había estado allí, por supuesto. No es como si pudiera llevarse _todo_ el crédito. Jiraiya se había encargado de la mayor parte de la lucha, superpeligrosa, ninja perdido. Enfrentar a dos miembros de Akatsuki y Orochimaru en el lapso de un solo viaje habría sido demasiado para que Naruto lo manejara solo.

Aún así, parecía que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naruto había ido a la misión de encontrar a Tsunade, y mucho menos agradecido por su ayuda. Fue decepcionante no obtener el reconocimiento que merecían sus heroicos esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, no podía estar molesto en un momento como este. No cuando parecía que el gran manto opresivo de miedo y duelo finalmente se había levantado de la aldea.

"¡Entrega!" Chilló Naruto, entrando en la florería de Yamanaka.

"¿Naruto?" Ino se levantó de donde había estado sentada detrás del mostrador.

"Oh Dios." Un hombre alto y vagamente familiar con una larga cola de caballo rubia entró caminando desde atrás. "Ya que mamá salió hoy, pensé que almorzaríamos en la tienda, Ino. ¡Servicio rápido! Gracias por traer eso, Naruto-kun."

Ino señaló a Naruto acusadoramente, con la otra mano en su cadera. "¿Pero por qué lo traes _tú_ ? ¿Queda algo en esa caja?"

"Pfft, ¿por qué necesitaría _tu_ ramen? ¡Iruka-sensei está allí esperando para tratarme! ¡Más tarde!" Después de levantar la mano en un breve saludo, se volvió para salir corriendo.

"¡Espera, Naruto!" Ino lo llamó y él se volvió. "Sasuke-kun ... ha habido alguna ..."

Naruto miró su rostro esperanzado y ansioso y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

"Finalmente arrastré a Tsunade-baachan al hospital hace unas horas", dijo, dando el brillante pulgar hacia arriba que había aprendido de Lee. "Ella usó su ninjutsu médico con Sasuke y él se despertó de inmediato. ¡Va a estar bien!"

Ino se tapó la boca con lágrimas en los ojos. "Gracias a dios."  
"Puedes ir al hospital después de que comamos," dijo suavemente Inoichi. "Yo me ocuparé de las cosas aquí."

Sonriendo, Naruto se giró y salió corriendo. Ese sentimiento cálido se expandía en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón flotara como un globo.

No, ahora mismo, no importaba. Era suficiente saber que había participado en algo importante para la aldea ... y sus amigos. Valió la pena ver a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei abrir los ojos de nuevo y la sonrisa de Sakura.

Naruto regresó por donde vino, esquivando a civiles que empujaban carretillas y cargaban madera, reparando el daño del ataque de Orochimaru. Todos trabajaban alegremente, unidos y confiados en la fuerza de la aldea. Ya no tenían el aire ansioso de un pueblo sin líderes.

Como era de esperar, Iruka estaba allí cuando regresó. Miró hacia arriba cuando entró Naruto, sorbiendo los fideos que colgaban hasta la mitad de su boca.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gritó indignado. "¿No podías esperar hasta que regresara?"

Iruka resopló mientras Naruto se deslizaba en el asiento junto a él, y Teuchi rápidamente puso un nuevo tazón de ramen en la mesa. "Tú lo empezaste. Tampoco esperaste hasta que llegué aquí — me lo dijo Teuchi-san."

" _Pero_ " Naruto frunció el ceño. "Tenía _hambre_ y era _aburrido_ estar sentado aquí esperando. ¿Qué te hizo llegar tan tarde, de todos modos? Tsunade-baachan me recordó que te estaba encontrando, y corrí hasta aquí desde el hospital, pero terminaste mucho más tarde que yo. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haberme quedado para ver qué pensaba de Bushy, me refiero a las heridas de Lee ".

"Bien, lo siento", dijo Iruka. "Estuve en una reunión y se pasó un poco. Todos están sobrecargados de trabajo. Las clases de la academia se han interrumpido con tanta frecuencia últimamente que estamos tratando de negociar una manera de cubrir las clases de los demás, si alguien tiene que irse de repente o se necesita para una misión."

"Mhm", murmuró Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

Iruka lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Escuché que tu viaje terminó siendo bastante interesante. No todos los días puedes ver a los tres Sannin en acción a la vez. Apuesto a que al paisaje no le fue muy bien".

"¡Fue increíble!" Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. "Y le gané esto a Baachan porque apostó que no podría aprender mi nuevo jutsu en una semana". Sacó el collar del Primer Hokage de debajo de su camisa. "¡Espera a ver mi nuevo jutsu! Es tan bueno como el Chidori de Sasuke. Se me adelantó en los exámenes, pero supongo que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones".

"Realmente has crecido rápido, Naruto. Parece que ayer querías tomar prestada mi diadema."

"¿Bien bien?" Naruto dijo alegremente. "Incluso alguien como Ero-sennin me reconoció y me enseñó el Rasengan. ¡Está claro que soy increíble por naturaleza!"

"Ahora, tienes un largo camino por recorrer," dijo Iruka con fingida severidad, agitando sus palillos. "El pueblo va a necesitar esa fuerza en un momento como este. ¡Prepárate para trabajar aún más duro!"

Estaban volviendo a ponerse de pie. En tres días, se inauguraría un nuevo Hokage y todo estaría bien.

Ese era el mantra que todos, desde los civiles hasta las élites, se repetían a sí mismos.  
___________________________________

"¿No es increíble Tsunade-sama?" Dijo Sakura, sus ojos brillando con asombro mientras ella y Naruto miraban la Torre Hokage desde abajo. "Es extraño verla con el sombrero del Hokage después de ver a un anciano usarlo durante tanto tiempo".

"¡Decir ah!" Dijo Naruto, con las manos unidas detrás de la cabeza casualmente. "Ella también es bastante mayor, ya sabes. Solo usa alguna técnica para parecer joven. Pero, sí, todavía es bastante genial".

"Solo por su presencia, puedes decir que es una poderosa shinobi. Al igual que Jiraiya-sama", dijo Sakura. "Y Orochimaru también era así, en el Bosque de la Muerte, aunque eso era más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa. Te hace darte cuenta de lo que significa ser de nivel Kage". Ella sonrió descaradamente y Naruto refunfuñó.

"Como sea. No _quisiera_ que fuera demasiado fácil, o no valdría la pena", dijo. "Solo podemos subir desde aquí, Sakura-chan."

"Mhm." Sakura tocó distraídamente las puntas de su cabello recién acortado. "Sé que no tengo la oportunidad de ser ascendido a chuunin esta vez, ya que no pasé los preliminares, pero tal vez tú o Sasuke-kun lo hagan. Después de todo lo que pasó, realmente me hizo darme cuenta de que tengo que hacerlo. llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar las cosas por mi cuenta en una situación. No todo puede ser de una manera. Si somos un equipo, nos protegemos _unos a otros_ ". Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde Sasuke y Kakashi estaban parados detrás de todos los demás.

"Tienes razón, pero no voy a ser noqueado y haré que tengas que defenderme nunca más", Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Eso fue vergonzoso".

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron. "Oh, ¿entonces es _vergonzoso_ ser defendido por mí? ¡De nada!"

Naruto hizo una mueca. "¡No, no quise decir eso, Sakura-chan! Solo quise decir ... debería haber estado allí para ayudar, pero no lo estaba. Y tuvimos que depender de otros equipos hasta que Sasuke sacó esos sonidos. chicos. Todavía no sé realmente qué pasó con todo eso ".

"Oi," interrumpió Kiba. El Equipo 8 había estado a su lado desde el comienzo de la inauguración. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuándo se supone que deben decirnos quién hizo chuunin?"

"Quien lo hizo probablemente ya lo sabrá", entonó Shino. "¿Por qué? Porque Kurenai-sensei dijo que el Godaime seguiría la elección que el Sandaime ya tomó."

"Eso es probablemente cierto, pero seguramente ha estado ocupada con otras cosas además de la selección de chuunin. Y hay otras personas que también tienen algo que decir", dijo Sakura.

"No he visto a nadie ascendido todavía", dijo Kiba. "Dios, sería muy molesto si simplemente lo cancelaran y nadie lo entendiera".

"De ninguna manera, los otros países no lo tolerarían", dijo Sakura con desdén, agitando una mano. "Si nadie lo logra, será porque nadie fue lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos? Perdiste en los preliminares como yo."

"Bueno, Naruto me ganó esa vez, pero si él también me ganó a chuunin, tendría que considerar seriamente renunciar como un ninja—" esquivó el golpe de Naruto con una carcajada y se escondió detrás de Hinata, quien farfulló al ser llevada a la en medio de ella. Akamaru ladró emocionado desde encima de la capucha de Kiba.

"¡Bastardo!" Naruto enfureció cuando Sakura lo detuvo. "¡Te aceptaré en cualquier momento! ¡Y deja de esconderte detrás de Hinata!"

"No lo decía en serio, Naruto-kun, solo estaba tratando de provocarte—" comenzó Hinata. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido de los aplausos. Se habían perdido el final de la dirección de Tsunade, y ahora había terminado. Con sentimiento de culpa, se separaron y se unieron a los aplausos.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y los Ancianos dejaron el techo de la torre y la multitud se dispersó gradualmente. Mucha gente ya tenía deberes y misiones a los que regresar, pero los que no se quedaron ahí. La mayoría de las tiendas y restaurantes estaban abiertos hasta tarde esta noche, y era una especie de feriado, ya que la mayoría de los trabajadores civiles y shinobi no esenciales tenían el día libre.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó Sakura mientras ella y Naruto volvían al resto de su equipo.

"Cansado", dijo, sin molestarse en dar más detalles. Él _parecía_ cansado. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo recientemente.

"Eh, solo tienes que irte a casa y descansar", dijo Naruto con brusquedad. "Aún estás mejor de lo que estabas ayer, así que estoy seguro de que mañana estarás con todas tus fuerzas".

"Tal vez ... tal vez deberíamos preguntar si nuestro equipo puede esperar un poco más antes de ir a cualquier misión". Sakura miró de Sasuke a Kakashi.

"No," dijo Sasuke, su voz se agudizó. "No soy tan débil como para no poder manejar cualquier estúpida misión de rango _D_ o _C a la_ que decidan enviarnos a continuación. Es mejor que sentarse aquí sin hacer nada".

"Bueno ..." dijo Kakashi, y sonrió cuando todos se volvieron para mirarlo. "Para que todos sepan, la próxima será por su cuenta. Tengo una misión en solitario comenzando, pero ustedes tres serán enviados una vez que estén listos, ya sea que esté de regreso o no. Tal vez sea más un desafío de lo que piensas."

Sasuke solo dio un 'hn' en respuesta, como de costumbre, que salió de Kakashi, como de costumbre.

"Tengo que levantarme muy temprano, desafortunadamente, así que los veré a todos más tarde", dijo Kakashi. Casualmente retiró su Icha Icha Paradise y se marchó con la nariz enterrada en él.

"¿Temprano? Eso me suena sospechoso", dijo Naruto.

"Una misión por nuestra cuenta ..." Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Después de todo, no puede ser peor que el Bosque de la Muerte, y lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta", dijo Naruto con confianza. "Y Sasuke tiene su Chidori una vez que mejora, y acabo de recibir un _nuevo jutsu súper asombroso_ que tampoco tenía en ese entonces". Insinuó la última parte fuertemente mientras miraba a Sasuke, pero el otro chico no mordió el anzuelo. Se quedó ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión desapasionada.

"Creo que me voy a casa", dijo Sasuke. "No me molestes esta noche a menos que se trate de una misión o hacer chuunin".

"Yo también me voy a casa", dijo Sakura rápidamente. "Caminaré contigo parte del camino." Sasuke no respondió, pero ella lo siguió de todos modos cuando él no dijo que no.

"P-pero Sakura-chan, pensé que podríamos…" comenzó Naruto, pero los otros dos se estaban alejando y habían dejado de escuchar. Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Ahora que?

La noche se estaba acumulando en los bordes del cielo y no había comido desde la mañana. Sería aburrido ir a algún lugar solo, pero se mostraba reacio a dejar el ambiente festivo del centro. Naruto se conformó con observar a la gente en una pared mientras lentamente terminaba un poco de dango.

_Me pregunto cómo estará Gaara,_ pensó.

Mientras el sol descendía en el cielo y él estaba pensando en irse a casa, Jiraiya encontró a Naruto y le dijo que se iba de Konoha esta noche.

"¿Qué?" Naruto saltó de la pared en la que había estado sentado. "¿Pero por qué? ¡ _Acabas de_ regresar a la aldea! Y Tsunade-baachan es tu antigua compañera de equipo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte un poco más? No estoy seguro de si Shizune-neechan puede mantenerla a raya. solo."

"Me invitaron a la fiesta, por supuesto, pero estar allí no ayudaría en absoluto", dijo Jiraiya, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Además, va a ser un asunto más diplomático de lo que Tsunade realmente desea de todos modos. Los Ancianos y los Jefes de Clan estarán allí, así que todo es muy franco".

"En otras palabras, estás tratando de escapar de la política", adivinó Naruto.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca. "Oye, realmente tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¡Después de todo, ayudo a Konoha a mantener sus lazos en otras tierras! Eso es especialmente importante ahora que tenemos un nuevo Hokage. Una compañera de equipo desde hace mucho tiempo tiene la mejor percepción de su personalidad y políticas. . "

"Te refieres a los lazos de Konoha en las casas de baños de otras tierras", murmuró Naruto.

Jiraiya solo sonrió y despeinó el cabello de Naruto. "Me verás de nuevo muy pronto. Solo tengo algunas cosas importantes que revisar y, dependiendo de eso, tendré que volver aquí para una misión importante".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto rápidamente.

"Si te preocupa, entonces lo sabrás. Si no, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Más tarde, chico". Saludó con una sonrisa y se alejó entre la multitud cada vez más pequeña, en dirección a la puerta del pueblo.

Naruto resopló suavemente y se estiró. Todos los stands y stands estaban empacando, así que finalmente decidió irse a casa también.

Caminando perezosamente por las calles, los pensamientos de Naruto volvieron a la inauguración. Se imaginó a sí mismo parado frente a una gran multitud con el sombrero Hokage y mirando a todos con los brazos cruzados en una pose genial (luciendo más viejo, más fuerte y deslumbrantemente guapo, por supuesto). Sus compañeros de equipo detrás de él, y su aldea antes que él, diría algo increíblemente rudo, pero también muy profundo e inspirador. E invitaría a Tsunade a su fiesta y la dejaría beber y jugar tanto como quisiera. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír ampliamente para sí mismo.

Cuando Naruto se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama minutos después de llegar a casa, todavía estaba tan absorto en fantasear sobre el futuro que, más tarde, se preguntaría si todo lo que vino después era solo un subproducto de su imaginación hiperactiva.

Había un problema con esa teoría: ninguna de sus visiones del futuro incluía la guerra. 


	2. Sueño

Naruto se quejó en una protesta medio consciente contra el sol que se filtraba a través de sus párpados. Se dio la vuelta y trató de cubrirse la cabeza con las mantas, pero no pudo encontrarlas. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, movió su mano para tratar de encontrar su manta, pero aún no podía sentirla. Molesto, abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido.

Naruto se sentó vacilante y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el bosque, al pie de un árbol muy grande. La luz parecía la madrugada y el aire era un poco frío. Llevaba lo mismo con el que se acostó: un pantalón corto naranja y una camisa negra con una espiral.

"¿Que demonios?"

Pausa. Naruto negó con la cabeza y abofeteó los lados de su rostro, pero nada cambió. No se sintió como un sueño. ¿Fue genjutsu?

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor con inquietud. Se les enseñó a buscar cualquier cosa extraña, a detectar la presencia de una ilusión. Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia el borde de los árboles, donde el sol brillaba con más fuerza, y pensó que podía ver algunos edificios de madera en la distancia.

"Si esto es una ilusión, probablemente se _supone_ que debo ir allí, y luego es una trampa", murmuró, rascándose la cabeza.

Oh bien. Enfrentarlo directamente era mucho mejor que quedarse sentado esperando. Se dio la vuelta y corrió por el lado del árbol bajo el que había estado acostado ... y solo lo hizo un par de metros antes de que sus pies se despegaran. Fue tan inesperado que Naruto cayó hacia atrás con un grito indigno y aterrizó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aliento.

"¡Ay!" Algunas hojas revolotearon y aterrizaron en su cabello y rostro. Se puso de pie y se los sacudió. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Naruto levantó su mano en un sello de medio ariete y se concentró en su chakra. Para su sorpresa, estaba casi completamente agotado. Podía sentir un pequeño goteo que estaba reponiendo constantemente sus reservas, pero se sentía ... extraño. Resbaladizo de controlar.

Y la energía del zorro también. Podía sentirlo, eso era bueno al menos, pero apenas. Si su propia falta de chakra era preocupante, _que_ fue francamente alarmante.

"Hombre, esto es _malo_ ." Naruto abrió los ojos. Deseaba haber conseguido que Sakura le enseñara a disipar el genjutsu, para que al menos pudiera decir si todo esto era real o no. Pero (hasta donde él sabía) incluso los usuarios más hábiles no podían mantener un genjutsu para siempre, por lo que esa pregunta pronto se resolvería de una forma u otra.

Decidiendo actuar en lugar de tratar de adivinar los detalles, Naruto se dirigió hacia los edificios distantes. Si quería averiguar dónde estaba, o encontrar a la persona que le proyectaba esta ilusión, ese era seguramente el lugar al que ir. Trampa o no.  
_____________________________________

Era una pequeña aldea que Naruto no reconoció. Solo una colección de casas de campo aquí y allá, con campos que se extienden por todas partes. Algunas personas ya estaban en los campos, atendiendo las cosechas. Naruto pudo ver algunas gallinas picoteando al costado de la carretera cerca de un polvoriento edificio. Enderezó los hombros y caminó hacia la carretera, sin perder de vista a su alrededor. Al menos este lugar todavía se parecía a la Tierra del Fuego. ¿Quizás hubo un pequeño rayo de esperanza?

Mientras se acercaba, un niño de su edad que estaba cavando cerca del borde de la carretera se detuvo en su trabajo para mirarlo.

Esto fue. Naruto respiró hondo y puso una mirada amistosa. "¡Uh, oye! Me preguntaba si ..."

"¡PAPÁ! ¡KITO! ¡ _Hay un tipo raro aquí!_ ", Gritó el chico hacia lo que parecía un cobertizo de trabajo cercano, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca para darle volumen.

"¡No, espera!" Dijo Naruto, agitando las manos. "No soy nadie sospechoso, solo ..."

"¿De qué estás gritando, Shinji?" un hombre de mediana edad y un hombre más joven salieron del cobertizo. Llevaban guantes gruesos y cinturones con herramientas para trabajar la madera.

"¡Lo siento, no quise asustar a nadie!" Dijo Naruto. "Estoy perdido, y esperaba que pudieras darme algunas direcciones".

"¡Salió del bosque!" Shinji dijo, sosteniendo la herramienta como si quisiera atravesar a Naruto con ella. "¡Podría ser un bandido!"

"¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?" Naruto llegó al final de su temperamento. "¿Tienes terrones de tierra por ojos?"

"Chico gracioso", se rió el joven, Kito.

El hombre mayor suspiró. "Cálmate, Shinji. Por favor, perdona a mi hijo", añadió a Naruto. "El shinobi que estaba destinado aquí de guardia tuvo que ser llamado de regreso a Konoha recientemente, así que estamos un poco nerviosos. Hemos escuchado que los criminales se han estado aprovechando de los lugares donde la escasez los deja indefensos".

"Oh, eso es todo." Naruto todavía estaba confundido, pero al _menos_ estaba en su propio país. Sin embargo, nunca había considerado que la escasez afectaría a los ciudadanos comunes de esta manera. Iruka no había estado bromeando sobre lo serias que eran las cosas.

"De hecho, estoy de camino a Konoha ahora mismo", dijo Naruto. "¿Puedes decirme cómo llegar desde aquí?"

"No está lejos, pero ..." Los ojos de Kito recorrieron la extraña apariencia de Naruto, desde su ropa brillante hasta sus pies descalzos. "Probablemente deberías reconsiderar ir allí ahora mismo. La aldea todavía se está recuperando del ataque, y Hokage-sama no lo está. No permitimos que los visitantes entren en su mayor parte, a excepción de los trabajadores humanitarios. La mayoría de nuestra gente fue a ayudar a construir para sentirse un poco protegida dentro de las paredes, ya que Tsugi-san tuvo que ser llamado de regreso al servicio. ahí."

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Fueron las cosas realmente tan malas? "Está bien, no soy un visitante. Puede que no lo parezca ahora, pero en realidad soy un shinobi de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, ¡encantado de conocerte!" añadió alegremente.

Los tres se miraron y todos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Naruto se enfureció. De acuerdo, no se veía exactamente muy oficial en ropa de dormir. ¡Pero eso no fue culpa suya!

"Entonces, ¿eres el jinchuuriki de la Tierra del Fuego? ¿El héroe de Konoha? ¿El que detuvo a Pein solo?" el anciano se rió entre dientes.

"¿Pein ... jinchuuriki?" Naruto inclinó la cabeza sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora estaba confundido _y_ molesto. Desafortunadamente, eso pareció divertirlos aún más.

"Escuché que todavía era bastante joven, pero no hay _forma de_ que sea un chorrito como tú", dijo Kito. "Es lindo que lo admires, chico, pero es cien años demasiado pronto para que andes pretendiendo ser él".

Naruto se estaba frustrando. "¡No estoy seguro de lo que estás hablando, pero definitivamente soy Uzumaki Naruto!" se dio una palmada en el pecho. "¡Y yo soy un shinobi de Konoha, y necesito regresar a mi aldea antes de que Tsunade-baachan se entere de que estoy desaparecido y decida golpearme por saltarse misiones cuando no tenemos fuerzas!"

Esto los hizo estar un poco sobrios. Dejaron de reír, al menos.

"Si realmente eres un shinobi, incluso uno raro, es cierto que necesitas volver allí. Konoha necesita todas las manos en la cubierta ahora mismo", dijo Kito con seriedad.

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo." Naruto asintió vigorosamente. "Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"Simplemente tome este camino hacia el sur", dijo el anciano, señalando el camino. "Es como a medio día de viaje desde aquí. Ah, bueno, probablemente menos que eso para un shinobi. Todavía me cuesta creer que lo seas, pero si no lo fueras, supongo que no serías lo suficientemente tonto como para intenta ir a Konoha y pasar por uno ".

"¿Dónde está tu hitai-ate?" Shinji dijo de repente, mirando a Naruto. "¿Y todo tu equipo ninja? ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí y ni siquiera sabías dónde está Konoha?"

Naruto refunfuñó y se frotó la cabeza. "¡No sé! Me acabo de despertar un poco en el bosque. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, así que espero que alguien en casa pueda averiguar lo que pasó".

"Ah ... ¿estás bien para ir por tu cuenta?" Kito también parecía dudoso.

"¡Está bien! Está bien", insistió Naruto, asintiendo más. "Pero, um ..." se miró los pies. "Necesito unos zapatos ... No tengo dinero, pero te lo devolveré tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad si me prestas unos".

Estuvieron de acuerdo, y aunque Shinji protestó, dejaron que Naruto tomara un par de sus zapatos. Eran simples tabi de paja, no tan buenos como sus sandalias ninja, pero mejor que nada. El padre de los niños también insistió en que se llevara un pequeño paquete de onigiri. Naruto les agradeció y prometió el pago repetidamente.

"¿Realmente estará bien, me pregunto?" Kito reflexionó mientras veían al chico tomar el camino hacia Konoha.

____________________________________

Naruto masticó un onigiri, caminando a un ritmo más lento para comer, ahora que estaba comenzando a reconocer el área circundante. Sabía que en realidad no estaba lejos de Konoha.

Su chakra se estaba recuperando muy rápidamente y la comida ayudó. Descubrió que podía trepar a un árbol si iba despacio y concentrado. Ya lo había usado para confirmar su ubicación un par de veces.

La tensión que sintió al despertar se había evaporado, pero aún estaba confundido. Hasta el momento, no le había pasado nada horrible y nadie se había enfrentado a él. El camino estaba en silencio.

Naruto no sabía que Konoha había recurrido a desanimar a los visitantes. Probablemente redujo las posibilidades de que Orochimaru o Akatsuki volvieran a entrar, pero ¿cómo estaban aceptando misiones si no se permitía la entrada a nadie? Naruto se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se lamió los dedos cuando todo el onigiri desapareció.

Con suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido todavía. El equipo 7 probablemente asumiría que estaba entrenando si no tuvieran nada que hacer, pero si los llamaran para hacer una misión, podría estar en un gran problema. Naruto hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar lo que pasó, cuando él mismo no tenía ni idea?

Un ladrido repentino y fuerte y un gruñido profundo y gutural lo hicieron saltar. Dejándose caer en una posición lista para la batalla en un instante, Naruto miró a su alrededor rápidamente. El denso follaje a ambos lados de la carretera dificultaba ver muy lejos. Sin embargo, pronto lo vio. Una enorme bestia blanca salió acechando de entre los arbustos, con la cabeza agachada amenazadoramente. Era ... _un perro enorme._

Naruto se quedó muy quieto y trató de averiguar qué hacer. ¿Distraerlo y luego huir? Podría tener suficiente control de chakra para algunos Kage Bunshin.

El perro se acercó y lo olfateó. De repente, levantó la cabeza y la lengua salió de su boca alegremente. Ladró dos veces con un tono decididamente diferente al de antes y saltó hacia Naruto, husmeando en su rostro a modo de saludo.

"Buen perro...?" Dijo Naruto, y la bestia movió la cola con furia.

"¡Oi! Si es solo Naruto, entonces ¿por qué te escapaste tan rápido? Hiciste sonar como si hubiera un intruso o algo así", se quejó una voz familiar, y Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo cuando vio a Kiba. emerger de los arbustos detrás del perro. "Lo siento, hombre. Estábamos de guardia en el perímetro y Akamaru te escuchó venir. No te olimos al principio, así que creo que lo desconcertó un poco". Se acercó y miró a Naruto con sospecha, luego olfateó. Reflexionó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, aparentemente satisfecho, y saltó sobre el lomo del perro gigante.

"Um ..." dijo Naruto. "¿Estás diciendo ... _que_ ... es Akamaru?"

Kiba frunció el ceño. "Bueno, por supuesto que lo es, duh."

"¡Pero ... es _enorme!_ ", Gimió Naruto y Akamaru gimió por la nariz.

"En serio, ¿por qué siempre hablas de eso?" Kiba se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "No he notado ninguna diferencia. Exageras demasiado".

Naruto farfulló, queriendo protestar y sin saber cómo, pero Kiba lo ignoró. Él y Akamaru se volvieron hacia el camino hacia donde se dirigía Naruto.

"¿Supongo que vas a volver a la aldea? Nosotros también iremos, ya que es hora de que cambiemos de turno de todos modos. Nuestro equipo ha estado trabajando en el perímetro desde el principio". No esperó una respuesta y el supuesto Akamaru se echó a correr.

"¡E-espera!" Naruto trotó para seguirles el ritmo. "¿Servicio de perímetro?"

"Sí, nos han puesto en eso por ahora, ya que todos somos buenos rastreadores y todo eso". Kiba bostezó. "Ojalá no tuviéramos que empezar tan temprano, sin embargo. ¡Maldita sea! Necesito una siesta. Mi mamá me arrastró fuera de la cama antes de que me despertara. ¿Por qué vuelves al pueblo tan pronto, de todos modos? tuviste esa misión de rango S con Gai-sensei y esos otros viejos ".

"¿Eh? _¿Rango S_ ? _¿_ Con Huge Eybrows-sensei?" ¿Desde cuándo recibió misiones de rango S? Aquellas que no _recordaba haber_ recibido, además.

"¿Por qué me preguntas? Tú eres el que me lo contó esta mañana," espetó Kiba, mirándolo con irritación. Sin embargo, su mirada permaneció un poco más larga esta vez, como si de repente notara algo. "Naruto, ¿te cambiaste de ropa desde esta mañana? Te ves diferente."

"¿Ah…?" Naruto rió confundido. Se preguntó si realmente se _fue_ a una misión esa mañana y terminó en algún tipo de trampa enemiga que le provocó un lapso de memoria. O tal vez simplemente arruinó su cerebro para que nada tuviera sentido.

Por otra parte ... miró al enorme Akamaru y miró a Kiba, dándose cuenta de que el otro chico también parecía un poco fuera de lugar. Parecía más alto y más corpulento, aunque era difícil saberlo al lado del enorme Akamaru. O tal vez Naruto simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Kiba sin su sudadera con capucha. Por alguna razón, en cambio, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de aspecto duro que lo hacía parecer ... mayor, decidió Naruto.

¿Quizás _este_ era el signo de la rareza del genjutsu que había estado buscando? Naruto se tensó y miró a su alrededor mientras corrían. Si alguien estaba a punto de atacar, deseaba que terminaran de una vez. Toda esta tensión y extrañeza lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. No se le daba bien lidiar con eso.

Salieron a una colina que Naruto conocía, una que dominaba la aldea.

"Voy a dar la vuelta ya que tengo que informarme en la puerta principal", dijo Kiba. "Hasta luego, supongo."

Naruto no respondió. Más específicamente, no _pudo_ responder porque su voz dejó de funcionar. Miró su supuesta casa con los ojos muy abiertos y supo que esto no podía ser la realidad.

El asentamiento que vio abajo era solo un poco más grande que la aldea de Shinji y estaba hecho de estructuras de madera similares. Pero estaba ubicado en un espacio demasiado grande para él. Naruto habría negado hasta el final de su aliento que era Konoha, excepto que reconoció fácilmente la muralla y la puerta de la aldea, como si su casa hubiera sido destripada desde el interior de su caparazón y vaciada. Y en la parte posterior, estaba el icónico Monumento Hokage, que muestra cinco caras. _Cinco_ caras, a pesar de que el Quinto Hokage había sido inaugurado ayer.

Konoha simplemente se _había ido_ . Había un enorme agujero en el suelo donde solía estar su aldea, y eso era aterrador incluso si no había forma de que fuera real. Un entumecimiento frío le recorrió las extremidades y atascó por completo sus pensamientos.

"Uh, ¿estás bien?" escuchó a Kiba decir a distancia.

Akamaru ladró. Naruto apenas captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo antes de que la sensación en su cuerpo volviera repentinamente, en el punto donde sintió una fuerte presión pinchar su garganta. Un kunai.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Kiba. "¿Qué estás ...?"

"Si vas a hacerse pasar por alguien, deberías investigarlo un poco mejor". Naruto escuchó una voz fría detrás de él. "Tu disfraz está desactualizado."

Naruto giró la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, lejos del filo del cuchillo. "¿K-Kakashi-sensei?" El hombre detrás de él se tensó cuando habló.

"OI." Kiba intervino en voz alta. "¿Que esta pasando?"

Naruto iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero cuando volvió más la cabeza, vio a un Sharingan rojo enojado, que se arremolinaba y lo empujaba hacia la oscuridad.

"¡Kai!"

Naruto abrió los ojos y jadeó como si emergiera de aguas profundas. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba atado fuertemente a una silla, con cuerdas atadas a sus tobillos, muñecas y alrededor de su pecho. Estaba sentado en una habitación de madera oscura. Era más lúgubre de lo que recordaba de la oficina del Hokage, pero era inconfundible donde estaba. El escritorio frente a él tenía una pancarta con el kanji de "Hokage" colgado sobre él, y la propia Hokage estaba sentada detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con mucha menos calidez de la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus ojos. . Morino Ibiki estaba de pie detrás de ella a una distancia respetuosa, pero aún se veía muy imponente.

"¡Sea lo que sea, yo no lo hice!" Naruto gimió, notando la presencia de Ibiki. "¡Por favor, no me tortures!"

"Tsunade-sama ..." comenzó Kiba, y Naruto miró para verlo a él y a Kakashi allí parados un poco detrás de él. "No entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Qué los tiene a usted ya Kakashi-sensei tan alterados? Es solo Naruto ..."

"Naruto dejó la aldea en una misión esta mañana", dijo Kakashi con una voz acerada que envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Naruto. "Además, ¿no puedes decir que este tipo no es nuestro Naruto? Parece años más joven, como si el enemigo estuviera trabajando con datos antiguos para intentar hacerse pasar por él."

Kiba se rascó la cara. "¿Lo hace? Pero huele a Naruto ..."

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar su barbilla en sus manos, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Naruto. "Si dejas a un lado el hecho de que es una imitación obsoleta, es perfecta, que aparentemente funciona incluso cuando el usuario está inconsciente. Es extraño que un enemigo pueda hacer una transformación tan completa, pero cometer un error tan básico como conseguir la edad mal ".

"Akatsuki ha creado copias perfectas en el pasado, usando sacrificios humanos," habló Ibiki, acercándose un poco más. "Aunque el usuario de esa técnica ha sido neutralizado ahora, demostraron que era posible. Y no podemos olvidar que Orochimaru también tenía una experiencia considerable en transformaciones de ninjutsu, así como en alteraciones físicas reales. Con Yakushi Kabuto todavía en libertad, es posible . "

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué se tomarían la molestia de un disfraz que se vería de inmediato?" Dijo Kakashi. "Y si fueran a enviar un espía, no enviarían uno que pudiera ser eliminado con un simple genjutsu".

Naruto estaba un poco molesto por ese comentario, pero estaba demasiado confundido y asustado como para sentirse realmente enojado por el posible desaire en ese momento. "Mira, yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando, ¡pero realmente soy yo! Vamos, baa-chan ... ¡Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "Hay otra posibilidad ... que _sea_ Naruto ..." Naruto se animó ante eso, girando su cabeza bruscamente para darle a su sensei una mirada esperanzada, "... que descubrió el verdadero propósito de su misión, y está haciendo algún tipo de esquema de distracción para escapar ".

Tsunade se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "No," refunfuñó. "Preferiría que fuera un enemigo ninja ..."

Kakashi lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte superior de la cabeza con el puño, haciendo que Naruto gritara indignado.

"¡Oww! ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?"

"Bueno, sabemos que éste no es un Kage Bunshin, al menos", dijo Kakashi alegremente.

"Lo sabremos con seguridad una vez que recibamos una respuesta de Gai." Tsunade suspiró. "Si Naruto todavía está con ellos, se supone que deben confirmar que realmente es él".

Naruto se retorció en sus ataduras. "Um ... ustedes siguen hablando de alguna misión con Cejas Enormes-sensei ... en cuanto a mí, ni siquiera recuerdo haber recibido una misión como esa, así que creo que probablemente estoy teniendo un sueño realmente extraño en este momento. , o de lo contrario estoy en una especie de genjutsu ... en primer lugar, sé con certeza que el ataque de Orochimaru no destruyó _toda la aldea_ ".

"¿Orochimaru?" Tsunade arqueó una ceja. "¿De qué estás hablando? Pein de Akatsuki destruyó la aldea."

"Eso es de conocimiento común en todo el mundo a estas alturas", señaló Ibiki. "A menos que su intención sea desviar, no veo cómo esto puede ser un espía enemigo".

"¿Akatsuki?" Naruto jadeó. "¿Esos bastardos de capa negra que llevaron a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei al hospital?"

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró hacia arriba para ver a Kakashi mirándolo muy seriamente. "Naruto," dijo lentamente, "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

El pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Tenía amnesia o algo así, y por eso nada tenía sentido?

"Tsunade-baachan fue inaugurado como Godaime, y tú y Sasuke fueron dados de alta del hospital." Naruto miró el rostro de Kakashi, tratando de deducir algún significado de su expresión impasible. "Después de eso, Ero-sennin me dijo que se iría por un tiempo para reunir información. Luego me fui a casa y me fui a dormir. Y cuando desperté, estaba en un pueblo un poco fuera de aquí".

Tsunade se puso de pie, el cabello ocultando sus ojos. Naruto tragó saliva mientras ella caminaba alrededor de su escritorio hacia él. Ella extendió una mano y él se estremeció, pero solo tiró de la cuerda que colgaba de su cuello, sacándola de debajo de su camisa y revelando la piedra verde ligeramente luminosa que se le adhirió.

"Me diste esto, ¿no? No me pegues", dijo instintivamente Naruto.

Sostuvo la piedra entre el pulgar y el índice, apretándola ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño, como si la escuchara.

"Esto fue destruido en la lucha contra Pein", murmuró. "Nadie debería poder replicar este cristal de chakra".

"Baa-chan ... h-hey!" Dijo Naruto mientras soltaba el collar y subía su camisa hasta donde las cuerdas estaban atadas alrededor de su pecho.

"Cállate y enfoca tu chakra," exigió. "Moldea como si fueras a hacer un jutsu."

Murmurando maldiciones, Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron, y todos los adultos presentes se estiraron para ver el sello aparecer en el estómago de Naruto.

"Así es exactamente como se veía _antes de que_ sensei volviera a hacer el sello, cuando casi…" Kakashi respiró hondo.

"Está bien, ¿alguien me va a explicar qué diablos está pasando?" Dijo Naruto.

"En serio. No entiendo esto," estuvo de acuerdo Kiba, y Akamaru se quejó. "¿Es Naruto o no?"

"¡Ibiki!" Tsunade dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia el hombre. "Cuéntale todo esto a Shizune. Voy a enviar una pequeña unidad ANBU para explorar cada una de las aldeas cercanas en busca de avistamientos recientes de Akatsuki. Primero será la aldea a la que llegó. ¿Dónde estaba, Naruto?"

"Um, no era uno que yo conocía", dijo Naruto. "Creo que estaba a medio día al norte de aquí, pero ..."

"Shizune traerá el escuadrón de combate más listo disponible para recibir instrucciones y serán enviados de inmediato. El resto se organizará en unidades de exploración más pequeñas y se dispersarán. Tú estarás a cargo de todo lo que encuentren. Intenta contactar al equipo de Anko para cualquier actualización sobre los movimientos del enemigo. Normalmente, nos dirían de inmediato si pasaba algo, pero si el enemigo los atacaba primero ... "

"Entendido," Ibiki se inclinó y luego desapareció.

"Algo como esto sucede justo después de que Kabuto y los restos de Akatsuki unen sus fuerzas. ¿Quién puede decir que los dos ya están actuando por separado? Maldita sea, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible?" Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro como una leona inquieta, mordiéndose el pulgar.

"Tenían inmortales entre su grupo", dijo Kakashi en voz baja. "No hay forma de saber el alcance de lo que son capaces de hacer, y si su objetivo es capturar a Naruto, tiene sentido que irían tras una versión menos experimentada y más vulnerable, si tuvieran una forma de hacerlo ... . "

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no tenerlo cuando era un niño pequeño, o incluso un bebé?" Tsunade dijo, tan tranquila e intensamente.

"No lo sé," admitió Kakashi. "Tal vez solo puedan detectar anfitriones si ya han hecho contacto con el poder del bijuu, y Naruto no lo hizo hasta que se convirtió en un ninja".

"Oye," dijo Naruto en voz alta. "¡Eek!" Chilló mientras Tsunade le lanzaba una oscura mirada.

"No importa qué, siempre nos causa problemas, ¿no es así?" ella gruñó. De repente su rostro se suavizó y las comisuras de sus labios incluso se inclinaron un poco hacia arriba. "Olvidé lo lindo que eras a esta edad." Ella le revolvió el pelo. "Mira esos ojos de cachorrito, Kakashi. No me extraña que no pude resistirme a regresar."

"Baa-chan," dijo Naruto, medio cuestionando, medio avergonzado.

"Naruto," Tsunade inclinó su cabeza hacia Kakashi, quien asintió y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de Naruto. "Vamos a aceptar tu palabra por ahora y confiar un poco en ti, pero necesitas escucharnos a cambio, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro," dijo Naruto con cautela. "¿Eso significa que me vas a decir qué está pasando?"

"Realmente no sabemos qué está pasando, pero sí," Kakashi terminó de desatar y le dio una palmada a Naruto en la cabeza. Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Puedes irte, Kiba," dijo Tsunade. "Pero no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto por ahora. Si no me equivoco, se supone que debes cambiar los turnos de patrulla, ¿no es así?"

Kiba hizo una mueca. "Sí, Tsunade-sama. Vamos, Akamaru." Akamaru soltó un breve aullido y siguió a su maestro.

Eso fue realmente extraño. ¿Desde cuándo _Kiba_ tenía responsabilidades y realmente escuchaba órdenes sin quejarse? La inquietud de Naruto aumentó aún más.

Kakashi lo notó mirando a Kiba irse confundido y tosió. "Los dos son demasiado tontos a veces. ¿Notas alguna diferencia con Kiba, Naruto?"

"Akamaru se volvió realmente enorme de repente. Pero Kiba actuó como si fuera solo mi imaginación". Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

"Sabes," dijo Kakashi burlonamente conspirador detrás de su mano hacia Tsunade, "Supongo que nunca lo noté ya que fue tan gradual y leve, pero creo que se _volvió_ más inteligente con los años".

"¡Ahhhh, mou!" Naruto chilló, tirando de su cabello con frustración.

"Y algunos decibelios más silenciosos también".

"Sólo algunos." Tsunade sonrió, cruzando los brazos.

"Estás haciendo esto a propósito," acusó Naruto, señalando a Tsunade y Kakashi. "¡Primero actuando de forma aterradora como si estuvieras a punto de arrastrarme para ser torturado, luego burlándote de mí y hablando con acertijos!"

"Cálmate, Naruto," suspiró Kakashi, colocando una mano en su hombro. "No pudimos evitarlo. Verte así es realmente nostálgico. Pero la verdad es que estamos preocupados", apretó con fuerza. "Parece que alguien te trajo aquí a través del tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que estás en el futuro".

"¿Eh?" Dijo Naruto sin comprender.


	3. Futuro

Tsunade y Kakashi lo miraron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir con futuro?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando de un lado a otro entre los dos adultos.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Kakashi, pero le estaba preguntando a Tsunade. "No parece que él quiera estar de acuerdo con mi loca idea. O este tipo es realmente bueno, o estamos lidiando con lo real".

"Podemos resolver eso más tarde", dijo Tsunade. "En este momento, lo que sea que creamos, se reduce a lo mismo. Ya sea que sea realmente Naruto o un falso excepcionalmente bueno, tenemos que asumir que Madara o Kabuto están involucrados. No conocemos a nadie más que tenga el poder y motivación para hacer ambas cosas ".

"Creo que es real", dijo Kakashi. "No tendría sentido para ellos hacer una falsificación como esta. Tendría mucho más sentido cambiarlo por un reemplazo de edad apropiada, en el camino al País del Rayo. Por otra parte, puedo ver por qué tirarían de un más joven y versión menos potente hacia adelante ".

"No ... no bromees así, Kakashi-sensei," dijo Naruto, sonriendo temblorosamente. "Eso es imposible. Sigues jugando conmigo, ¿no?"

"Naruto, ¿de qué otra manera explicas que la aldea sea destruida?" Preguntó Kakashi en voz baja. "Tú mismo dijiste que lo último que recuerdas es justo después del ataque de Orochimaru, y no fue tan malo como esto."

"Sí, pero ..." Naruto abrió los brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Como estaba diciendo, los únicos con el poder y la motivación para esto son Akatsuki". Tsunade frunció el ceño. "Ahora mismo vamos a asumir que fue obra de ellos. A esta edad, _eres_ consciente de que te están buscando, ¿verdad?" Se tocó la barbilla, tratando de recordar.

"Sí ..." dijo Naruto lentamente. "Uchiha Itachi y un tipo extraño con apariencia de pez intentaron secuestrarme cuando estábamos tratando de encontrarte, Baa-chan ... y Sasuke apareció, pero ninguno de nosotros era rival. Si Ero-sennin no hubiera rescatado nosotros ... "Bajó la mirada. "Ero-sennin dijo que iban tras ... tras el Kyuubi." A pesar de que había llegado a aceptar su carga, todavía no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta.

Tsunade puso una mano en su cadera. "Si entiendes tanto, entenderás lo que está pasando ahora, al menos lo básico. Poco después de ese momento, Akatsuki pareció calmarse y dejarnos solos por un tiempo. No estamos completamente seguros de por qué, excepto que viajaste con Jiraiya durante mucho tiempo, y eso probablemente tuvo alguna influencia. Pero recientemente, han estado persiguiéndote activamente de nuevo ". Se mordió el labio, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. "Por eso es posible que te hayan traído aquí: para duplicar sus posibilidades de atraparte. Pero eso es solo una suposición descabellada. No podemos decirlo hasta que sepamos más".

"Todavía me persiguen ... espera, ¿es por eso que destruyeron la aldea?" Naruto croó. "¿Para llegar a mí?"

Tsunade vaciló, luego asintió.

"Por favor, no empieces a culparte por eso ahora", dijo Kakashi, a sabiendas pero un poco exasperado. "El tú en esta línea de tiempo ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente".

"Pero ... ¿cómo sigo _vivo_ después de eso? Por lo que vi, parecía que alguien arrojó una bomba enorme en este lugar. ¿Cuándo invadieron? ¿Cuántas personas murieron?" enterró su rostro en sus manos. "No pensé que todo eso fuera culpa _mía_ ".

"Afortunadamente, no estabas en el pueblo en ese momento", dijo Tsunade. "Naruto," añadió gentilmente, inclinándose frente a su silla para mirarlo a la cara, "Gracias a ti, la aldea no fue eliminada por completo—"

"¿De qué otra manera llamarías a eso?"

"¡Idiota!" Tsunade lo interrumpió. "¡Una aldea es más que unos pocos edificios! Hace unos años, no entendíamos completamente lo poderoso que era Akatsuki. Lo que sucedió aquí no fue una invasión. Toda la destrucción fue hecha por un solo shinobi. Y tú eras el uno que se enfrentó a él y lo hizo retroceder. Tenía poderes divinos de destrucción y avivamiento. Mató a la mitad de la aldea y luego se dio la vuelta y sacrificó su propia vida para traerlos a todos de regreso. ¡Todo por ti! "

Naruto la miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero ... espera. ¿De verdad soy tan fuerte? Los aldeanos que conocí esta mañana decían lo mismo".

"No lo derrotaste con tus puños", dijo Kakashi. Naruto se volvió para mirarlo, y sonrió. "Aunque tampoco lo hiciste nada mal con eso." Abrió los ojos y pareció muy serio. "Yo era uno de los que tenía que traer de vuelta. Me salvaste la vida".

"Espera ..." Naruto lo miró fijamente, temblando. "¿Quieres decir que _moriste_ , Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maa," Kakashi agitó una mano. "Eso es todo en el pasado ahora, al menos para mí, así que no te preocupes por eso—" fue interrumpido cuando Naruto, ahora liberado de las cuerdas, lo abordó.

"¡Estúpido sensei! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso como si no importara? ¿Y por qué hiciste algo estúpido y te mataron en primer lugar? Ya fue bastante malo cuando te pusieron en coma ..."

Kakashi se estremeció y suavemente apartó a Naruto de él. "Créeme, Naruto, esa época fue mucho peor. Tomaría la muerte antes que ese tipo de tortura cualquier día. Además, funcionó. ¿Ne? Todavía estoy aquí."

"Creo que es suficiente por ahora, Kakashi", advirtió Tsunade. "Probablemente no sea una buena idea decirle demasiado, especialmente no hasta que entendamos qué es esto. Si realmente es del pasado, podría alterar las cosas. Además, tengo la sensación de que hay bastantes cosas sobre el futuro que no le gustaría oír ".

"¿Como que?" Dijo Naruto de inmediato, mirándola.

"Hokage-sama tiene razón," Kakashi apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Naruto. "Ahora mismo tenemos que averiguar qué vamos a hacer contigo. Honestamente, es una suerte que lograras regresar a la aldea antes de que Akatsuki o quienquiera que hiciera esto te encontrara".

"Suerte ... o podría ser intencional," consideró Tsunade. "No podemos bajar la guardia". Ella suspiró profundamente. "Genial. Ahora tenemos dos Narutos para esconder en lugar de uno. Justo cuando pensaba que este trabajo no podía ser más difícil".

"Ojalá este sea un poco más apto para escucharnos, ya _que_ al menos se da cuenta de que no puede enfrentarse a Akatsuki solo", dijo Kakashi, tocando la frente de Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente. "¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Desde cuándo has sido sensible? La última vez que te vi, estabas como, '¡Buena suerte haciendo la próxima misión por tu cuenta!' y todo eso."

"Lo siento, lo siento," Kakashi levantó sus manos pacíficamente. "Eres como una linda versión de hermano menor del Naruto que conocemos ahora, así que es difícil. Apuesto a que Tsunade-sama solo se muere por pellizcar tus mejillas."

Naruto volvió a mirarla con sospecha y ella apartó la mirada, sin confirmarlo ni negarlo.

"Ejem," tosió Tsunade. "Lo siento, Naruto, pero como no estamos seguros de si esto es una trampa enemiga o no, tendrás que quedarte con Kakashi y permanecer fuera de la vista por un tiempo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? " ella lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos. "La única forma en que podemos seguir convencidos de que usted no es un enemigo es contar con su cooperación".

Naruto se sorprendió por lo seria que sonaba de repente. "Yo ... lo entiendo."

"Tendrá que quedarse en el pueblo hasta que averigüemos algo más. Están pasando demasiadas cosas con la limpieza y los preparativos", dijo Tsunade con voz cortante a Kakashi. "Por ahora, tenemos que guardarnos esto para nosotros, incluso dentro de la aldea. Cuantas menos posibilidades tenga el enemigo de saber dónde está, mejor. Si resulta ser cierto, sin embargo ..." Ella frunció el ceño. "No tendremos más remedio que decírselo al otro Kage, al menos. No apreciarían que ocultara los movimientos de Akatsuki después de aceptar compartir, pero tenemos algo de margen hasta que sepamos exactamente lo que está pasando".

"¿El otro Kage?" Dijo Naruto, desconcertado. "¿Te refieres al Kage de otros pueblos ocultos? ¿Pero por qué?"

"Suficiente", dijo Tsunade. Se inclinó frente a Naruto de nuevo e hizo una serie de sellos manuales antes de darle un golpe en la frente, provocando un pequeño gruñido de su parte. "Supéralo. Te he colocado uno de mis henge especiales, así que debería funcionar hasta que decida quitártelo, o si tu chakra no puede mantenerlo. Considerando tus ridículas reservas incluso a esta edad, No creo que eso sea un problema ".

Naruto sintió su rostro. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Tsunade sacó un espejo compacto de su manga y se lo entregó. "Te hice ver como un genin genérico por el momento. No es una solución permanente, pero será suficiente para moverte ahora mismo".

Naruto se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Genérico tenía razón. Tenía ojos y cabello castaño claro; cabello largo que estaba recogido hacia atrás y un hitai-ate alrededor de su cuello. Vestía una túnica verde oscuro de cuello cuadrado que se cerraba con dos lazos en su lado derecho, con pantalones y sandalias estándar. Ni siquiera una mota de naranja por ningún lado.

"¿A dónde voy?" murmuró con tristeza.

"Mm ..." Tsunade se enderezó y puso el espejo en su manga. "A largo plazo, no estoy seguro. Pero por ahora, Kakashi te llevará a tu habitación, ya que está vacía a partir de esta mañana. Es posible que hayas notado que nuestro alojamiento es ... limitado en este momento. Y Kakashi está al lado tuyo ".

"Muchos ninjas no afiliados a ninguno de los clanes principales han sido puestos en pensiones", explicó Kakashi cuando Naruto lo miró con sorpresa. "Sin embargo, la construcción avanza muy rápido, por lo que no estaremos en esta situación incómoda para siempre".

"Cuento contigo, Kakashi. Naruto," agregó Tsunade, y Naruto la miró. "Te prometo que no me olvidaré de tu presencia, así que trata de _quedarte quieto_ y fuera de vista, por favor."

Naruto se frotó la nuca. "Lo intentaré, pero sabes, Baa-chan, cuando me meto en problemas, normalmente no es mi intención hacerlo ..."

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron peligrosamente. "Bueno, esta vez, esfuérzate _más_ de lo habitual. Kakashi," ordenó, y Kakashi asintió.

"Es hora de irse", dijo. Sacó un volumen Icha Icha desconocido, cubierto de verde, y se inclinó casualmente hacia la puerta.

Naruto lo siguió hasta que lo alcanzó. "Eres _todavía_ obsesionado con esos libros pervertidas, Kakashi?"

___________________________________

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaban por la aldea, pero trató de mantener la agitación fuera de su rostro y actuar con naturalidad. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que ha retrocedido en el tiempo, no hacia adelante. Dudaba que la aldea se hubiera visto así desde los primeros días del Shodai Hokage.

Dolía saber lo que le esperaba a su amado hogar y, lo que era peor, todo gracias a _él_ . O más bien, lo que tenía dentro. Era todo lo contrario de lo que quería, de los sueños rosados que había tenido el día anterior. ¿Cómo pudo él, el él del futuro, haber permitido que las cosas se alejaran tanto de eso?

Salieron a una amplia calle de tierra que parecía atravesar el centro del asentamiento reconstruido. Los ojos de Naruto se movieron de un lado a otro, aprensivos pero curiosos. Lo que le aseguró que la destrucción de la aldea no se había producido con un gran número de víctimas era que había gente por _todas partes_ . La calle estaba ocupada como una colmena.

Podía decir que había pasado suficiente tiempo desde el ataque para que el impacto inicial desapareciera para los aldeanos. Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio a todos en el trabajo y en general felices, con shinobi, civiles y contratistas externos trabajando codo con codo. Como dijo Kakashi, las cosas parecían estar avanzando rápida y eficientemente. Le recordó mucho a Naruto la realidad que acababa de irse, excepto en una escala mucho mayor. Fue desconcertante, y la sensación de orgullo que había sentido antes por la fuerza de Konoha regresó a él mientras miraba a su alrededor, aunque estaba algo silenciado por la incredulidad y la ira de que alguien _hiciera_ esto.

"¿Dónde se están quedando todos?" Preguntó Naruto. "No hay forma de que haya suficientes casas todavía para tanta gente, ¿verdad?"

"¿Hm?" Dijo Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de su libro. "La mayoría de los trabajadores contratados viven en tiendas de campaña, y los clanes tienen que resistir con toda su gente en un solo edificio hasta que puedan recuperar sus antiguos terrenos. Familias shinobi con niños menores de edad y muchos civiles todavía viven en el refugio de evacuación en La mayoría de los otros shinobi activos, como nosotros, están aquí en bloques de viviendas agrupados según la unidad. Los equipos están en el mismo lugar siempre que sea posible para que puedan reaccionar rápidamente si es necesario. Es más conveniente para todos ", explicó.

"Oh."

Naruto sabía una cosa. Si alguna vez regresaba a su propio tiempo, esto _nunca_ sucedería. Incluso si tuviera que salir del pueblo. Podría esconderse en alguna parte. O ... intenta ir a buscar a Akatsuki. Tal vez podría hacerles al menos un rasguño. Incluso si lo mataran, al menos no lo perseguirían y destruirían la aldea en el proceso.

Juró en ese momento que utilizaría todos los medios necesarios para averiguar los detalles y volver para evitar que esto sucediera. Naruto se agarró a la parte delantera de su túnica, sobre donde estaba escondido el sello, oculto por el henge. Kakashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Aquí estamos", dijo a la ligera. Habían llegado a una hilera de casas blancas idénticas con techos de tejas verdes y molduras de madera. Entró en uno a través de una puerta de madera de aspecto sencillo y Naruto lo siguió.

A la izquierda había una habitación llena de mesas bajas, donde solo unos pocos shinobi descansaban. Naruto supuso que la mayoría estaba trabajando a esta hora del día. Subieron una estrecha escalera de madera.

"Un amigo mío hizo este bloque de casas en particular. Fue uno de los primeros", dijo Kakashi. "Tú también lo conoces, en este tiempo. Se fue con el futuro tú, Gai y algunos otros esta mañana".

Naruto no respondió. Todavía estaba preocupado por lo que había visto.

"Hm," dijo Kakashi. "Me pregunto si el momento es una coincidencia. El propósito de enviarte a la Tierra del Rayo, después de todo, era hacer que Akatsuki no pudiera encontrarte. Tal vez, en lugar de buscarte, alguien te hizo venir a ellos."

Naruto miró bruscamente mientras salían al segundo piso. "¿Crees que ya saben que estoy aquí?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Dijiste que aterrizaste fuera de aquí, pero a menos que quien te trajo cometiera un error, tenían que saber que intentarías llegar a Konoha lo antes posible."

"Pero ... pero luego ..." Naruto se aferró de nuevo a la parte delantera de su túnica. "¿Por qué sigo aquí? El pueblo volverá a estar en peligro ..."

"Por eso estás disfrazado", Kakashi le dio un golpe en la frente de nuevo. "Y no puedo decir que puedas quedarte aquí indefinidamente, pero ..." apoyó la mano en el pomo de una puerta y se volvió para mirar a Naruto con seriedad. "Creo que estás malinterpretando algo. No te despedimos porque estábamos preocupados por la seguridad de la _aldea_ . Después de todo, no queda mucho de eso en este momento, y a nuestro enemigo no le importa un latido- hasta la ruina. te enviaron lejos para proteger a _usted_ ".

"¿Para protegerme?"

Kakashi hizo un gesto hacia la habitación y Naruto caminó frente a él.

"¿Cómo pongo esto ... es menos en la línea de 'si estás aquí, Akatsuki vendrá aquí' y más en la línea de, 'si estás aquí, será más fácil para Akatsuki encontrarte. "

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Perspectiva", dijo Kakashi enigmáticamente, y Naruto arrugó la cara sin comprender. "Mucho ha cambiado desde que eras un lindo genin de 12 años".

Naruto miró alrededor de su habitación lentamente, casi subrepticiamente, recordando de repente que su otro yo _mayor_ había vivido allí hasta esa mañana. Era una sensación muy espeluznante, pero extrañamente reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

La habitación era extremadamente básica y en su mayoría vacía, pero había uno o dos elementos que reconoció. La habitación tenía todo lo que quedó de su casa después de la destrucción de la aldea. Había un baúl desconocido, un futón cuidadosamente doblado a su lado, y un edredón doblado encima, amarillo con espirales blancas por todas partes. Se acercó a una pequeña estantería de madera junto a la ventana (estaba bastante seguro de reconocerla), y una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras recogía el marco de fotos que estaba allí. Era una foto familiar del Equipo 7.

"Entonces, ¿qué edad _soy_ yo ahora?" Dejó el marco y se volvió hacia Kakashi emocionado. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Soy fuerte, ¿verdad?" Apretó los puños y sonrió, saboreando el pensamiento. "¡Apuesto a que ya tengo _un_ jutsu _increíble_ ! Jejejeje. ¡Oye, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Cumplirás diecisiete en octubre", dijo Kakashi con calma, manteniendo la nariz enterrada en su libro. "Y ... yo diría que te las arreglas".

"Kakashi- _senseiii_ ," Naruto logró traer algo de su quejido natural a la voz neutral que había adoptado junto con el henge. "Muéstrame un jutsu que puedo hacer en este momento. Sé que probablemente los hayas copiado todos. Vamos, oooon".

"Hm," murmuró Kakashi vagamente.

"Obviamente, todavía no soy el Hokage, pero ..." Naruto se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. "Si puedo enfrentarme a alguien de _Akatsuki_ , ¡al menos tengo que ser jounin ahora!"

Kakashi rió disimuladamente.

" _¿Qué?_ ", Resopló Naruto. "¡Vamos, no puede hacer daño decirme algo así! O ... ¿qué hay de Sasuke y Sakura-chan? ¿Y todos los demás? Oh, espera, _espera_ ," Naruto levantó las manos en un gesto de vacilación, no notando cómo la postura de Kakashi se puso ligeramente rígida, "¿Pasé los exámenes de Chuunin la primera vez? ¿O al menos antes de que lo hiciera Kiba? Hombre, si lo hubiera sabido, le habría preguntado ... oh, estaría _tan_ enojado. .. ¡no, espera!" Naruto se agarró el cabello con horrorizado y Kakashi lo miró sin comprender. "¿Por qué estoy preocupado por las clasificaciones cuando la aldea acaba de ser atacada? Kakashi-sensei, ¿todos — son todos—"

Se volvió repentinamente hacia Kakashi, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que había visto a mucha gente por ahí, no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos. Kakashi suspiró y volvió a _guardar Icha Icha Tactics_ en su bolsillo.

"No hubo víctimas significativas como resultado de la destrucción de la aldea", dijo con cuidado. "Los resultados _habrían_ sido catastróficos, pero como escuchaste, el atacante era un shinobi extremadamente poderoso que fue persuadido de revertir la pérdida de vidas que causó".

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa incómoda. "Eso suena irreal."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Lo fue. Pero ese es el tipo de enemigo que es Akatsuki. No quedan muchos de ellos ahora, pero los que quedan son tan increíbles como ese. Los que _realmente_ mueven los hilos siempre se esconden hasta el final."

Naruto suspiró aliviado. "Pero todos sobrevivieron al ataque. Al menos yo no fui responsable de que mis amigos salieran lastimados".

"Sí, eso es cierto, pero…" Kakashi frunció el ceño. Se frotó la nuca con incomodidad. "Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama. Debemos tener cuidado con lo que sabes. Pero es inevitable cuanto más tiempo estés aquí, más podrás reconstruir si queremos que lo hagas o no. Algunas de esas cosas ... bueno. Las situaciones no siempre han salido tan bien como esta, Naruto. "

Naruto bajó la mirada. "Lo sé."

"¿Tú lo haces?" Kakashi alzó una ceja.

Naruto cerró los ojos y asintió. "He visto lo suficiente de nuestro mundo como para saber que le suceden cosas malas y sin sentido a personas que no lo merecen. La gente se lastima entre sí. Tupido no merecía que Gaara y Gaara le aplastaran el brazo y la pierna. no merecía ser rechazado por la Arena, pero la Arena tampoco merecía ser engañada por Orochimaru. Incluso Zabuza y Haku no merecían morir, y _sabes que_ Sandaime no lo hizo ", abrió sus ojos y lentamente miró a su maestro. "Me asusta pensar que cosas así han seguido sucediendo hasta ahora, pero ... no me sorprende. Es por eso que he seguido haciéndome más fuerte, para proteger lo que puedo, ¿verdad? vez, incluso logré evitar que alguien muriera ", sonrió de repente. "

Kakashi lo miró sin comprender durante mucho tiempo. Luego, con una suave risa, dio un paso adelante y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto. "¿Qué sabes? Quizás todos deberíamos haberte dado un poco más de crédito hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Eh?" Naruto golpeó la mano y se agachó, mirando a Kakashi con sospecha.

"De todos modos, necesito ir a ver si Gai ha respondido todavía. No podemos tener una idea básica de esta situación hasta que confirmemos si el tú de este tiempo todavía está por aquí, o si algo le sucedió."

"¿No puedo-"

" _Usted_ queda aquí," dijo Kakashi con firmeza, levantando la mano como Naruto dio un paso adelante. "No te traje aquí solo para darte la vuelta y llevarte de regreso. Cuanto menos veas ahora, mejor, al menos hasta que esté permitido. Te diré lo que averigüemos, a menos que haya una muy buena razón para que no lo haga, en cuyo caso al menos le diré que no puedo decírselo ". El sonrió descaradamente.

Naruto refunfuñó y se dejó caer en el suelo frente a una mesa baja de madera. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?"

Kakashi suspiró. "Sería difícil para cualquiera quedarse adentro sabiendo que ha llegado a su propio futuro, pero ... solo trata de soportarlo hasta que descubra algo. Si tienes hambre, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar algo de ramen escondido por aquí en alguna parte. Aparte de eso, sólo encuentra una manera de divertirte _tranquilamente_ ... ¡ah! " de repente apareció agachado sobre la mesa, sosteniendo _Icha Icha Tactics_ en la cara de Naruto. "Aquí. ¡No habrías leído este todavía!"

"No, gracias", dijo Naruto rotundamente, cruzando los brazos. "No leo basura".

"Todavía no tiene gusto. Haz lo que quieras", dijo Kakashi a la ligera antes de salir al pasillo. "¡Más tarde! ¡Sé bueno ahora!" levantó una mano en un perezoso saludo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto gimió y se dejó caer prácticamente boca abajo sobre la mesa. Se sentó así durante varios minutos, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa y mirando fijamente a la pared sin comprender. Ahora que estaba escuchando, podía oír voces indistintas en algún lugar de abajo, y los sonidos de martilleo y aserrado distantes provenientes de la calle.

"Sentarse a la vuelta? _Usted_ intenta permanecer sentado en una situación como esta, idiota." Naruto murmuró, pero sin verdadera vehemencia. Rara vez se había sentido tan lejos de su profundidad antes. La última vez había sido cuando Akatsuki había ido a buscarlo. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar haberle abierto la puerta a Uchiha Itachi, mirándolo como una hormiga con sus asesinos ojos rojos como si pudiera arrancar todas las extremidades de su cuerpo con solo mirarlo. Probablemente podría haberlo hecho.

_Ponlo en_ marcha, se ordenó Naruto, sentándose con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza. Este no era el momento de tener miedo. Necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para aprender todo lo que pudiera, si alguien iba a ayudarlo o no.

Naruto fue a la ventana y miró hacia la calle y el horizonte muy abierto, previamente dominado por los edificios alegres y en expansión a los que estaba acostumbrado en el pasado.

El enemigo tenía el poder de hacer _esto_ . Un shinobi solo. Había oído hablar de personas tan fuertes antes. Era prácticamente un hecho que todo el Hokage, y también los Kage de otras tierras, supuso, podían enfrentarse a ejércitos enteros o defender los pueblos ocultos por sí mismos. El Shodai Hokage era conocido por el poder de cambiar la faz del paisaje cuando peleaba. Y Naruto había estado expuesto personalmente a toques y destellos de las capacidades de ninjas ridículamente poderosos, como Sannin y Sandaime Hokage, y su breve encuentro con Akatsuki.

Que _él se_ enfrente a alguien así _solo,_ como todos decían, tal vez no en términos completamente iguales, pero aún así, para sobrevivir, e incluso ... ¿ganar? Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero era difícil entenderlo. Por muy desordenadas que estuvieran algunas cosas, esa parte fue bastante increíble.

Naruto volvió a mirar con curiosidad alrededor de su habitación. No había nada en él que sugiriera que su ocupante tuviera el poder de enfrentarse cara a cara con un ninja faltante de rango S. No había mucho de nada en él. Solo cuatro paredes sencillas de madera y una pequeña alcoba con fregadero. Los baños y las áreas de baño probablemente eran comunes.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y se agachó con curiosidad frente a la estantería, probablemente el único rastro de personalidad que tenía la habitación. Definitivamente lo reconoció como una pieza de su antigua habitación, ya que estaba tallada con varios garabatos y líneas inducidas por el aburrimiento. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería hurgar entre las ruinas de su casa para encontrar algo que se pudiera salvar. ¿Dolió? Era imposible adivinar la mentalidad de su yo futuro en ese momento. No era como si le importara demasiado su apartamento de mierda, y el hecho de que todos estuvieran vivos significaría mucho más. Pero aún así, todo lo que había conocido fue _destruido._

Pasó un dedo por los pocos libros que contenía el pequeño librero, buscando pistas. Se preguntó si podría considerarse fisgonear si técnicamente todo era cosa suya.

Para su consternación, encontró varios volúmenes de _Icha Icha_ , incluido el que le había mostrado Kakashi, _Tactics_ . Mirando más de cerca, vio que sus lomos parecían nuevos y sin esposas, y sus páginas estaban nítidas y rígidas. Al menos, no parecía que se hubieran leído _estas_ copias en particular.

La mano de Naruto aterrizó en un pequeño libro cubierto de papel marrón que parecía mucho más gastado que los demás. Lo sacó con curiosidad para mirar la portada. _La historia del Shinobi absolutamente valiente._ Ahora _que_ sonaba como el tipo de historia que podría gustarle, y a juzgar por sus bordes desgastados, lo hizo. De pie, Naruto lo dejó junto a la foto del Equipo 7 para más tarde y se volvió hacia el baúl de madera.

"Disculpe", murmuró mientras abría el baúl, aún indeciso sobre si esto podría considerarse un espionaje. Estaba encantado de encontrar varias pilas de su ramen instantáneo favorito en el lado izquierdo y ropa doblada en el lado derecho.

"Whoa". Naruto levantó una camisa de malla de armadura que era varias tallas demasiado grande para él. Debajo había algunas camisetas. Debajo encontró un par de pantalones ninja negros estándar, y saltó emocionado para sostenerlos hasta la cintura. Los dobladillos se arrastraron sobre sus pies y se rió alegremente, sosteniéndolos a la altura de los brazos nuevamente para tratar de calcular cuánta altura le otorgaría la edad.

Un educado golpe llegó a la puerta y Naruto se revolvió, casi se enreda sobre sus propios pies mientras trataba de guardar todo en el maletero, se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez, finalmente pudo pararse y _no_ caer, luego se quedó muy quieto. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

"Naruto, ¿estás ahí?" una voz masculina suave y neutral vino desde detrás de la puerta.


	4. Encontrar

Naruto se quedó muy quieto y escuchó. Pero quienquiera que estuviera ahí fuera no dijo nada más.

¿Qué hacer? Lo más inteligente sería no responder y esperar a que la persona se vaya.

 _Pero,_ se transformó y nadie podría decir que era él, entonces, ¿cuál sería el daño al ver quién estaba en la puerta? Obviamente era alguien que lo conocía, y eso hizo que Naruto sintiera curiosidad.

"Te escuché allí," la voz tranquila llegó de nuevo. "¿Te estás escondiendo de Sakura por alguna razón? ¿Debería fingir que no te escuché? Si es así, toca una vez."

Siguió un silencio expectante.

"Oh, claro; si no, déjame entrar."

Siguió otro silencio.

El ojo de Naruto tembló. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ignorar eso? Además, ya sabían que él estaba allí, por lo que sería mejor dejar entrar a la persona que levantar sospechas. Si.

Aplastando sus dudas, Naruto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

El visitante era un adolescente mayor con cabello y ojos negros azabache, y piel anormalmente pálida. Llevaba una camisa violeta de manga larga con botones, con pantalones violetas a juego y sandalias negras. Llevaba un cuaderno de espiral. Naruto no podía ver una diadema, por lo que no podía decir si el chico era un shinobi o no. Lo único de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro era que nunca había visto a esta persona en su vida.

Si el chico estaba sorprendido o avergonzado de descubrir que había estado hablando con la persona equivocada, no lo demostró. Simplemente miró a Naruto con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

"Oh, perdón", dijo suavemente. "Pensé que esta era la habitación de mi compañero de equipo".

"¿Compañero de equipo?" Repitió Naruto.

"Sí. Uzumaki Naruto del Equipo Kakashi, bajo el mando de Hatake Kakashi. Tenía la impresión de que estas eran sus habitaciones". La voz del chico nunca pareció variar de tono, pero mantuvo la misma entonación ligera y vagamente agradable en todo momento. No era un tono monótono, exactamente, pero era el mismo tipo de ligereza artificial que se encuentra en los videos instructivos y los anuncios públicos. Fue inquietante.

"Él ... se fue a una misión esta mañana", dijo Naruto, tratando de actuar con normalidad. "Um, el Hokage me está permitiendo quedarme aquí temporalmente mientras se construyen algunos apartamentos más."

Sonrió resueltamente a través de la debilidad de su propia excusa, pero el otro chico pareció aceptarlo.

"Supongo que eso nos convierte en vecinos, aunque sólo sea temporalmente. Mi nombre es Sai", dijo con una sonrisa extraña que no se veía bien en su rostro. Extendió una mano. "Es un placer conocerte ..." hizo una pausa, mirando a Naruto con mucha atención.

 _Mierda, ¡no he pensado en un nombre falso ni nada!_ Naruto pensó frenéticamente. _¡Ahora está esperando que yo diga algo!_

"... Cara estúpida," dijo finalmente Sai, y volvió a sonreír de forma extraña. "¡Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!"

Se hizo un silencio. Si uno escuchaba con atención, podía oír el chasquido de su autocontrol rompiéndose.

" _¿Cómo_ me llamaste?" Naruto descubrió su puño. "¡No es más estúpido que el tuyo, con esa sonrisa espeluznante que tienes! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Sai se rió tímidamente, lo que lo hizo parecer un poco más humano, pero solo confundió más a Naruto.

"No es bueno, ¿eh?" miró a Naruto y luego se alejó, rascándose la mejilla. "Quizás Naruto y Sakura tenían razón. Probablemente debería dejar de intentar poner apodos a la gente".

"¿Eh?" Ahora Naruto no estaba seguro de si estar enojado o no. "Bueno, sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, estoy seguro de que estoy de acuerdo con ellos".

Sai bajó la cabeza. "Perdón por molestarte." Hizo como que se fuera.

"Espera, um ..." comenzó Naruto. Aquí estaba una persona que no sabía que se suponía que no debían decirle nada. Si había alguna forma de sacarle información, Naruto quería intentarlo.

"¿Si?" Dijo Sai con curiosidad.

"Um ... si quisieras dejarle un mensaje, podría pasárselo ... si lo veo, quiero decir. No sé cuándo regresará", dijo Naruto.

"No es nada realmente importante. Solo le iba a preguntar sobre ayer cuando desapareció de la tienda de ramen. Estoy segura de que Sakura sabe lo que pasó, así que le preguntaré".

"¿Donde esta ella?" Preguntó Naruto antes de que pudiera detenerse. Hizo una mueca internamente, esperando que no fuera una pregunta demasiado extraña.

"Últimamente ha estado pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con el Cuerpo Médico, aunque probablemente esté trabajando para Hokage-sama a esta hora del día", dijo Sai. "¿La conoces?"

"No ... no realmente," dijo Naruto cautelosamente. "Quiero decir, sé _de_ ella, yo sé quién es, pero ella no me conoce."

Sai lo miró fijamente por un rato. Puede que se haya sorprendido —sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos, aunque era difícil de decir— pero luego las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron ligeramente. Era una sonrisa mucho más tenue pero mucho más agradable que antes.

"Oh. ¿Es esto lo que llaman tener un enamoramiento de la niñez? Leí sobre eso aquí", dijo Sai alegremente, sacando un libro de su bolsillo, y por un segundo horrible, Naruto pensó que era _Icha Icha_ , pero se tituló _Making y mantener relaciones a largo plazo_ . "Aunque, no estoy seguro de si estaría interesada en un camaroncito insignificante como tú—" (La ceja de Naruto se movió; este tipo parecía tener un don para decir cosas incendiarias con la voz más agradable) "—pero en al menos, eres bastante valiente por que te guste alguien aterrador como ella ".

"Olvida que dije algo al respecto", dijo Naruto en voz alta.

"Ya veo que no puedo callarme," dijo Kakashi alegremente, apareciendo detrás del hombro de Sai.

"¿Descubriste algo?" Preguntó Naruto al instante.

Kakashi le dio su infame mirada de ojos muertos. "Te das cuenta de que no hay casi ninguna posibilidad de que el mensaje les haya llegado todavía, ¿verdad? Lo enviamos hace un par de horas".

"¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saber eso?" Naruto rechinó. "¡Solo estaba siguiendo lo que dijiste! ¿Qué estabas haciendo, entonces?"

"Oh, nada", dijo Kakashi perezosamente. "Acabo de hacer que el jefe te saque de la celda de la prisión. De nada".

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? Así que espera, ¿eso significa que _no_ tengo que quedarme encerrada aquí? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?"

"Um ..." Sai se movió a un lado para salir de entre Kakashi y Naruto. "Yo sólo ... iré ..."

"Espere." Kakashi lo tomó del brazo. "Necesito contarte sobre tu nueva misión. Ven aquí un minuto."

Con aspecto desconcertado, Sai se dejó llevar a la habitación y Kakashi cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. El Copy-nin se sentó en la mesa y Sai y Naruto siguieron su ejemplo.

"Haré esto rápido," comenzó Kakashi. "En este momento, me dirijo a la segunda ola con mi ninken para ayudar con la exploración. Mientras tanto, creemos que es seguro dentro de los límites de la aldea, o al menos, no es más seguro en esta habitación que en cualquier otro lugar. en la aldea." él sonrió. "En cualquier caso, debemos ser muy cautelosos hasta que se complete la investigación, incluso si no tiene ningún sentido mantenerlo aquí, específicamente".

"No entiendo, Kakashi-sensei", dijo Sai.

"Te estoy poniendo en la misma misión de protección que tengo", dijo Kakashi. "Solo será de rango C en términos de dificultad, espero. Pero es de rango A o superior en términos de importancia para la aldea, y el nivel de peligro, _si_ aparece. Los dos deben permanecer juntos como pegamento hasta que vuelva ".

Sai miró a Naruto y luego a Kakashi. "Lo siento, todavía no lo entiendo. No creo que un rango A sea un lugar para un genin, incluso si es fácil para el rango".

"Él no va a la misión contigo. Él _es_ la misión".

"¡No necesito una niñera!" Naruto gruñó. "¿Quién es este tipo, de todos modos? Actúa como si fuera de nuestra clase o algo así, pero no lo recuerdo en absoluto. ¿Está realmente en nuestro equipo?"

"Es una larga historia, Naruto. ¿Podemos concentrarnos aquí? Necesitas a alguien competente contigo si te van a permitir alguna libertad. Supéralo."

"¿Naruto?" Dijo Sai confundido, mirando a Naruto.

"Escucha. Y no me vuelvas a interrumpir, chorro", añadió Kakashi con una mirada mordaz a Naruto. "Sai, no tengo tiempo para entrar en los 'por qué y' cómo, no los conocemos a todos de todos modos, así que sigue adelante por ahora. Este niño es Naruto." Hizo un gesto a Naruto. "Tsunade le puso un henge. La razón de eso, y la razón por la que él no sabe quién eres, es porque él no es el Naruto que conoces. Alguien usó una especie de ninjutsu de invocación o espacio-tiempo que nosotros no". Lo sé y lo trajo del pasado a nuestro tiempo. Es Naruto de hace cuatro años ".

Los ojos de Sai definitivamente estaban notablemente más abiertos esta vez. "Eso es ..." miró a Naruto.

"Muy mal," suplicó Kakashi. "No harían algo así sin una razón. Afortunadamente, parece que no tenían muy buen control sobre el lugar al que lo llevaron, porque terminó cerca del pueblo y aún así logró llegar sin ser atacado".

"A menos que esa fuera su intención," señaló Sai.

"Correcto." Kakashi suspiró. "Es arriesgado, pero me alegro de que no esté ahí afuera. Al menos aquí, hay muchos otros shinobi alrededor, y él puede mezclarse con el henge. Pero necesito que te quedes a su lado mientras yo voy a ayudarlo. la investigación." El ojo de Kakashi se arrugó. "Tsunade-sama podría estar en problemas una vez que los Ancianos se enteren, pero afortunadamente, eres una buena opción para esta misión. Puedes enviar información rápidamente o un SOS al Hokage si es necesario. También dejaré Pakkun contigo. Lo convocaré a la inversa si encontramos algo allí ". Kakashi se mordió el pulgar y pasó por algunos sellos. "¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Un estallido y una bocanada de humo revelaron al diminuto pug sentado atentamente en la mesa donde Kakashi había golpeado su mano.

"Déjamelo a mí, los vigilaré", dijo Pakkun, saludando con una pata.

"¡Pakkun!" Dijo Naruto felizmente. "¡No has cambiado nada!"

Pakkun miró por encima del hombro a Naruto. "Lo has hecho, sin embargo. ¿De verdad eres tan bajo, o es sólo el henge? No recuerdo haber podido estar cara a cara contigo".

"¡Eso es—! ¡Me siento y tú estás sobre la mesa!" Naruto se levantó de un salto para demostrar que todavía era, al menos, más alto que un perro.

Sai se rió. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero no respondió. Habría sido más fácil reaccionar si la risa hubiera sido claramente burlona, pero no lo fue. Fue genuino y cálido.

"No, realmente no has cambiado tanto", dijo Sai. "En realidad, me sorprende no haber descubierto quién eres antes".

Eso fue ciertamente incómodo, viniendo de un completo extraño.

Sai inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. "Aunque me pregunto si a una edad más joven, tienes menos de un—"

"Está bien," interrumpió Kakashi limpiamente. "Otra cosa, Sai, es que si bien esto no es exactamente un secreto, queremos mantenerlo en silencio hasta que el Hokage y los demás puedan tomar una decisión. Por eso también eres una buena opción para esto. Yo dudo que sea necesario, pero si alguien pregunta, es un superviviente de Root al que estás asesorando ".

"Ah," Sai asintió comprensivamente, pero Naruto estaba completamente perdido. "Eso es bueno. Entonces no será necesario explicar su falta de antecedentes. El conocimiento de la mayoría de nuestras verdaderas identidades murió junto con Danzou-sama, después de todo."

"Correcto. La personalidad de Naruto no encaja exactamente con eso, pero es todo por el momento de todos modos, mientras los superiores tienen su reunión." Kakashi se puso de pie. "Por cierto, Naruto, antes de que salgas, tengo que advertirte ..."

Naruto suspiró. "Me portaré bien. Y no huiré. Solo quiero ver cosas y ayudar al pueblo si puedo. Incluso yo puedo decir que este no es un buen momento para hacer bromas".

"Es cierto, pero eso no es lo que iba a decir. Es posible que tu tapadera no engañe a todos aquí. Aún así, debes tratar de actuar con normalidad, incluso si ves o escuchas algo que te sorprende. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Naruto asintió con cautela.

"Lo digo en serio," dijo secamente Kakashi. "Debes mantener la calma pase lo que pase, o no tendremos más remedio que esconderte en un búnker subterráneo hasta que Akatsuki se vaya. Y si Sai te dice que corras o que te mantengas al margen de una pelea, debes hacerlo. sin quejarme ".

"Me estás poniendo nervioso, Kakashi-sensei", dijo Naruto con una risa temblorosa. "¿Va a ser tan arriesgado caminar un poco?"

"Probablemente no," admitió Kakashi. "Pero nunca olvides que capturarte es uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki. No llames la atención sobre ti mismo. Si atacan la aldea nuevamente en el estado en el que nos encontramos, hay una buena posibilidad de que logren capturarte". Sonrió con los ojos, pero sus palabras le dieron a Naruto un escalofrío.

"Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo", murmuró.

"Genial. No podemos mantenerte en la oscuridad sobre todo, pero ... Sai, trata de mantenerlo fuera de cualquier cosa que sea demasiado grande para lidiar con eso en este momento. Dice que se fue la noche de la toma de posesión de Tsunade, antes ... "Kakashi no terminó la oración, pero su mano dio un extraño movimiento deliberado, como una señal con la mano, solo que no fue ninguna reconocida por Naruto. Apenas lo vio, pero Sai se veía muy serio y asintió.

"Entendido", dijo.

"Sean buenos y no se meta en problemas, ustedes tres. ¡Más tarde!" y Kakashi desapareció con una bocanada de humo.

"Kage Bunshin," dijo Sai. "Deben haberse ido ya".

"Sí." Pakkun levantó la pata. "Estaban listos para irse tan pronto como apareció Kakashi. Ni siquiera tuvo que darle a Hokage-sama su mirada de cachorro para convencerla. Ambos son tan blandos con el mocoso."

Sintiéndose incómodo e inseguro de qué hacer, Naruto se acercó al baúl y comenzó a guardar la ropa que había sacado.

"Entonces ..." comenzó lentamente. "¿Por qué están enviando una búsqueda ahora mismo? Quiero decir, ¿qué están buscando?"

Sai lo miró impasible, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. "Es seguro asumir que si alguien te trajo aquí deliberadamente, te estaría buscando. Si esa persona sabe dónde apareciste por primera vez, probablemente se dirija hacia allí ahora. Si enviamos fuerzas allí, entonces tal vez podamos atraparlos".

Naruto cerró el baúl de golpe y se puso de pie completamente para fruncir el ceño a Sai.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sai.

"Lo siento, realmente no puedo entenderlo". Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "¿Somos ... amigos? En este tiempo, quiero decir."

"Somos camaradas".

"¿Somos camaradas pero no somos amigos?" Naruto se cruzó de brazos, nada impresionado.

"Hm." Sai se movió incómodo. "No es eso. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo funciona la amistad. Sin embargo, si te hace sentir mejor, creo que cuanto mayores dirías que somos amigos. He estado leyendo sobre eso", hizo tapping. su bolsillo, "pero he llegado a la conclusión de que el aprendizaje llevará tiempo".

"Oh." Naruto lo pensó. "Mira, todo este tiempo he estado tratando de imaginarme, averiguar qué tipo de persona soy en el futuro. No es que me importe tener más amigos, pero no te entiendo".

Sai se encogió de hombros y dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa, alisando la tapa. "Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que sería más fácil interactuar con la gente si actuaba de manera que evitara que se preocuparan por mí. Así que, en realidad, me odiabas". Comenzó a hojear distraídamente su cuaderno. Ahora que estaba abierto, Naruto pudo ver que en realidad era un bloc de dibujo, y se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Sai se detuvo en un dibujo al pastel que no se parecía mucho a nada, solo una masa arremolinada de diferentes colores. Lo golpeó con el dedo y sonrió. "Sakura me dio un buen puñetazo en la cara una vez."

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Sí, sé cómo es eso".

Sai negó con la cabeza y cerró el bloc de dibujo. "¿Tú? De todos modos, después de un tiempo, decidí dejar la actuación y ser yo mismo. Así que ahora nos llevamos bastante bien", ofreció una pequeña sonrisa por encima del hombro.

"¿Así que te gusta dibujar?"

"Sí. También es parte de mi jutsu. Puedo mostrarte alguna vez si quieres, pero ¿no estás interesado en ver el pueblo?"

"¡Sí! Lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei me asustó un poco, pero quiero ver cómo van las cosas después del ataque. No vi mucho cuando estábamos caminando aquí."

Sai asintió y se puso de pie, metiendo su bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo. "¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir? Si tienes hambre, no hace mucho que reabrieron Ichiraku's."

El estómago de Naruto gruñó ante la idea. No tuvo que preguntar cómo sabía Sai que sería una oferta tentadora. Extraño, pero fue muy conveniente conocer a alguien que ya lo conocía. "¡Ahh, ahora estás hablando! No he almorzado todavía. Es bueno saber que Ichiraku's todavía está por aquí. ¡No estaría bien de otra manera!"

La 'Operación: aprende sobre Konoha del futuro' estaba a punto de comenzar. Dio la casualidad de que la barra de ramen era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar.

_____________________________________

"¡Amo el nuevo lugar!" Naruto dijo efusivamente mientras se sentaba en un taburete. "¡Parece que se ha ampliado! Gracias a Dios, el menú es el mismo", añadió, mirando por encima de uno de los carteles que colgaban.

"¡Oh gracias!" Teuchi levantó la vista de su tajo para sonreír con orgullo. "Es gracias a Naruto que pude reabrir tan rápido. No descansaría hasta que Yamato-san lo convirtiera en una prioridad. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?"

La sonrisa de Naruto tenía una milla de ancho. "¡Un tonkotsu miso grande con chuletas de cerdo por favor! Oh, con algunos huevos también."

"Lo mismo para mí", dijo Sai.

"Claro," dijo Teuchi. Se golpeó el hombro con el filo desafilado del cuchillo, pensativo. "Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte visto aquí antes, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Teuchi tenía una memoria de rostros más nítida que cualquier ninja. Se propuso mantener una buena relación con todos sus clientes.

"Es ... er ... um ... Shinji," murmuró Naruto. Miró a Sai con nerviosismo.

"Disculpas, Teuchi-san," tomó el relevo Sai. "Estaba en Root".

"Ese grupo, ¿eh?" Teuchi dijo con oscura comprensión. "Si no fue una mala forma hablar mal del Hokage, aunque sea solo un candidato ..." Murmuró y se dio la vuelta para comenzar su trabajo.

Ver que había sido tan fácil desviar las sospechas ante la simple mención de Root despertó la curiosidad de Naruto. La actitud perezosa de Kakashi le había dado dudas, pero realmente parecía funcionar.

"¿Qué _es_ esto de Root, de todos modos?" Naruto le susurró a Sai detrás de su mano.

"Más tarde", dijo Sai.

Después de que obtuvieron su ramen, Naruto comió en silencio, se volvió a medio camino en su asiento para mirar la calle a través de las puertas abiertas de la tienda. Se le ocurrieron muchas preguntas nuevas mientras estaba sentado allí, pero no quería preguntar mientras Teuchi estaba trabajando en segundo plano. Pakkun lo miraba sin demasiada sutileza, y Naruto le dio unas chuletas de cerdo de su plato.

"Me pregunto si han encontrado algo todavía", dijo Naruto.

"No hay nada que valga la pena llamarme de vuelta, de todos modos", dijo Pakkun. "Y tampoco escucho las sirenas del pueblo, así que es una buena señal".

"Quizás no fue nadie después de todo. Quizás fue solo un extraño accidente".

"Eso parece poco probable", dijo Sai. Dejó algunas monedas sobre el mostrador. "No tienes dinero contigo, ¿verdad?"

Naruto hizo para darse una palmadita, luego recordó que había viajado al futuro en pijama. "¡Ah ...! Mierda, me olvidé de eso. Lo siento. Puedo devolverte el dinero si ... ¿crees que me dejarán recoger algunas misiones de rango D en la aldea o algo así? Debería ayudar a trabajar mientras estoy aquí". , de todas formas."

"No es problema." Sai contó la cantidad para Naruto y la anotó. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió. Naruto trotó tras él.

"¿Te gustaría visitar a Sakura?" Preguntó Sai de repente.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso estaría bien? Quiero decir, no me voy a quejar si lo sugieres, pero ..."

"Debería serlo. No estoy seguro, pero creo que Kakashi-sensei te dio esas advertencias porque sabía que querrías saludar a tus amigos. De esta manera. Primero lo verificaremos en el Cuerpo Médico".

Naruto lo alcanzó. "Si tú lo dices. ¡Quiero ver qué tan fuertes se han vuelto todos!"

"No puedo decirte mucho sobre eso, ya que solo me uní a tu equipo el año pasado. Sé que Sakura no pudo haber comenzado a ser aprendiz de Tsunade-sama hasta después de convertirse en Hokage, así que supongo que eso podría ser diferente. "

"¿Sakura es aprendiz de Tsunade-baachan?" Dijo Naruto con curiosidad. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ella es una Medic-nin ahora", dijo Pakkun. "Nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan se ha vuelto muy confiable."

"¡Eso es genial!" Naruto sonrió. "Pero ... algo me confunde, Sai. No entendí cuando dijiste que era tu compañero de equipo, pero todo eso con Kakashi-sensei, y justo ahora, cuando dijiste que te uniste a nuestro equipo este año ... ¿Eres realmente un miembro permanente del equipo? ¿Cómo funciona eso, cuando ya tenemos nuestro Equipo 7? "

Sai se quedó callado por un momento. Pakkun lo miró, pero tampoco dijo nada.

"El Equipo 7 como era, una unidad de entrenamiento bajo un instructor jounin, ya no existe. Ahora somos el Equipo Kakashi, que, aunque mantiene la estructura del Equipo 7 original, es una unidad regular que está sujeta a ajustes según sea necesario. Por ejemplo , a veces Yamato-taichou toma el mando del equipo en lugar de Kakashi-sensei. En este momento, Yamato-taichou está con tu mayor de camino al País del Rayo. Con esos dos fuera, y Sakura pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando para Tsunade -sama, nuestro equipo está un poco disperso en este momento ".

"Entonces, ¿dónde está Sasuke?" Naruto señaló la obvia omisión.

Sai se rió nerviosamente y Pakkun lo mordió en el tobillo. "¡Oww! Ah, um. No creo que deba entrar en lo que está haciendo ahí fuera, pero la última correspondencia con él fue cerca de la Tierra del Hierro. Creo que tú, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei se reunieron con él allí. no hace mucho ".

"¿Está en una especie de misión secreta? ¿Sin _nosotros?_ " Típico.

"Algo como eso." Sai estudió la fila de nuevas tiendas al otro lado de la calle. "Realmente no puedo decir nada al respecto. Entonces, ¿por qué Shinji?"

"¿Eh?"

"El nombre falso que le diste a Teuchi-san."

"Oh." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Fue solo el primer nombre al azar que apareció en mi cabeza. Es el nombre de un idiota que conocí en el camino hacia aquí".

"Ah, eso tiene sentido", dijo Sai sin el menor atisbo de ironía. "Pensé que era gracioso que eligieras eso, ya que me recuerda a mi hermano mayor. Su nombre era Shin. Y estaba en Root, al igual que yo".

"¿Otra vez con la Raíz? ¿Qué _es_ ?"

"Luego."

"Estás haciendo esto a propósito ..."

_____________________________________

A Kakashi le resultó fácil volver sobre los pasos de Naruto hasta donde apareció. Después de todo, se quedó mayormente en la carretera. Kakashi y su perro ninja Shiba abrieron el camino con un pequeño grupo de ANBU detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña aldea agrícola, se detuvieron y se escondieron en los árboles para observar. Ya encontraron el lugar donde Naruto había salido del bosque para mirar hacia abajo. El ojo de Kakashi se entrecerró mientras escudriñaba el lugar desde lo alto de su árbol.

Parecía una pequeña aldea normal y tranquila. La mayoría de los residentes se habían ido para prestar sus habilidades de carpintería y construcción a Konoha. Solo quedaba un puñado para cuidar los cultivos. No habían sufrido daños colaterales por la explosión que había destruido Konoha, por lo que no había necesidad de realizar una limpieza aquí, ni había ninguna razón para retener al Chuunin que estaba estacionado allí. Era vulnerable, pero no estaba en riesgo. Hasta ahora.

Kakashi tocó el micrófono en su cuello. "No hay nadie en el campo ni en la calle. Todo el lugar parece un pueblo fantasma".

"Proceda con precaución", sonó la voz de Boar en su oído. "Los respaldaré. Raven y Tiger, permanezcan en los árboles y fuera de la vista. No parece que esté pasando mucho aquí, pero no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que podamos contactar con algunos de los residentes. . "

Kakashi escuchó a los otros dos dar su afirmación y saltó del árbol y corrió a través de la hierba, Shiba brincando a su lado fácilmente. Escuchó a Boar detrás de él, sus pasos eran un leve susurro en el suelo, sorprendentemente silencioso para un hombre de su tamaño.

La nariz de Shiba estaba en el suelo. Olfateó a lo largo de la calle y se detuvo junto a uno de los campos, dándole varias olfateadas y vueltas.

"Naruto se encontró con algunas personas aquí", dijo el ninken. Trotó por la calle un poco más y deambuló por una tierra recién arada hacia una casa en el borde del campo. "Parece que entraron allí", levantó la cabeza para mirar la casa.

Era una estructura de madera simple como todas las demás. No podía contener más de una o dos habitaciones. Kakashi pudo ver un pequeño hilo de humo saliendo de la chimenea, lo que significaba que había alguien en casa. Se acercó a la casa y llamó a la puerta principal.

No hubo respuesta, pero a estas alturas realmente no esperaba una. Algo aquí se sintió _muy_ mal.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" murmuró a Shiba. La propia nariz de Kakashi no era tan mala, y sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. Aún así, no estuvo de más tener una segunda opinión.

"Sí," dijo Shiba con certeza.

"¿Cuántos?"

"Tres. Sin enemigos ... no creo."

Kakashi abrió la puerta y entró con cautela. Vio que el fuego del hogar no era más que una acumulación de cenizas. Una olla de estofado estaba encima, todavía caliente. Podía oler arroz blanco, daikon y ternera.

Y había tres cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. Estaban todos alineados en la misma postura: rodillas ligeramente dobladas y manos atadas a la espalda. Un anciano, un joven y un niño. Parecía como si alguien los hubiera alineado de rodillas y los hubiera matado uno por uno, dejándolos desplomados dondequiera que cayeran.

Curiosamente, no hubo heridas. No hubo sangre. ¿Veneno? Kakashi se inclinó y olió la comida abandonada alrededor de la chimenea.

"¿Senpai?" Jabalí dijo desde la puerta. "¿Encontraste algo?"

Entró más en la habitación y vio los cuerpos. Jabalí pronunció una suave maldición en voz baja y tocó su radio. "Tenemos tres cuerpos. Múdate y registra las otras casas. Si encuentras a alguien, no lo muevas a menos que todavía esté vivo y necesite tratamiento médico. Prioriza la recuperación de los sobrevivientes. Nos reagruparemos después de registrar todo el pueblo. "

"¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó a Kakashi.

"No es veneno", dijo Kakashi, levantándose de su inspección de los cuerpos. "No hay olor en la boca ni en la comida y no hay heridas punzantes de una jeringa. Sin embargo, necesitaremos una autopsia para estar seguros. La forma en que están atados sugiere que fueron inmovilizados y mantenidos con vida por un tiempo antes murieron. Supongo que alguien los interrogó. Tal vez murieron por algún tipo de jutsu de destrucción mental ".

"El enemigo podría haberse dado cuenta de que estas personas tenían contacto con Naruto", teorizó Boar. "Pero no parece que hayan sido torturados para obtener información. ¿Por qué simplemente los matarían de esta manera?"

"Si no se molestaron en preguntar ..." dijo Kakashi lentamente, "si el método de obtener la información en _sí_ fue la causa de la muerte".

El jabalí se quedó muy quieto. "Hemos visto esto antes ... pero eso es ..."

Kakashi respiró hondo. "¿Que esta pasando aqui?"


	5. Choque

El ninja médico parecía más ocupado que nadie. El hospital reconstruido no era su único lugar de operación: tenían varias carpas instaladas en diferentes puntos del pueblo para cuidados menores, con el fin de ahorrar espacio en el hospital solo para los casos más graves. También tenían un almacén que actualmente se abastecía con suministros y estaba organizado por ayudantes genin. En ese momento, el trabajo estaba siendo supervisado por un solo médico.

"Ponlos a todos en el mismo lugar", dijo Sakura a un equipo de genin que empujaba un enorme carro con ruedas lleno de cajas de madera. "Tsunade-sama necesita este informe de inventario _hoy_ . Solo ahí, y ve a buscar el siguiente. Yo descargaré estos." Se alejaron con gratitud.

"Sakura," llamó Sai.

Sakura se giró cuando se acercaron y su rostro se iluminó. "¡Oye, Sai! ¿Viniste a ayudar?"

"No, solo vine a saludar", dijo Sai alegremente. Sakura refunfuñó y comenzó a descargar cajas del carrito.

Era más alta y vigorosa de lo que Naruto recordaba. Ella había mantenido el cabello cortado del examen, atado con un hitai-ate rojo. El cabello rosado y los llamativos ojos verdes eran los mismos de siempre, pero por primera vez, Naruto _realmente_ sintió como si el tiempo hubiera pasado. Llevaba botas altas con una falda azul marino oscuro y un chaleco rojo sin mangas con una camiseta de color claro debajo.

Ella era _incluso más alta que él que antes_ . Y había algo más allí también. Un aura de confianza de la que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que a ella le había faltado antes.

"¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Sai.

Sakura dejó otra caja y se enderezó, sacándose el polvo de las manos. "Tsunade-sama quiere un inventario de todas nuestras hierbas medicinales, con el fin de determinar si necesitamos recolectar algunas más. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No es bueno que la gente en sus días libres se burle de los que tienen que trabajar, saber."

"Estoy trabajando. Me han asignado para proteger a esta persona", señaló Sai hacia Naruto.

Sakura desvió su atención hacia él por primera vez y Naruto se sonrojó un poco mientras lo evaluaba. Ella pareció perpleja. Después de todo, todavía estaba disfrazado. Ella miró a Pakkun cerca de sus pies y luego a Naruto.

"¿Quien es este?"

"¡Es Naruto!" Dijo Sai alegremente.

"¡Ack—! ¡Sai!" Naruto tiró de su brazo. "¡Pensé que Kakashi-sensei dijo que se suponía que éramos ultrasecretos ahora mismo!"

"Está bien", dijo Sai. "Debido a que Kakashi-sensei me reclutó para esta tarea, esta es una misión del Equipo Kakashi ahora. Por eso me puso en esta tarea, y por qué sugirió que saliéramos. Si no lo dice explícitamente, no puede meterse en problemas por ello más tarde ".

"En teoría", agregó Pakkun.

"¿Naruto?" Sakura frunció el ceño, con la mano en la cadera. "Pensé que estabas siendo enviado a la Tierra del Rayo. ¿O era solo un señuelo o algo así?"

"Ah ... fue enviado", dijo Sai. "Pero este apareció de repente, y podríamos tener dos Narutos corriendo ahora".

Sakura inesperadamente entrecerró los ojos hacia Naruto con una expresión dura y aguda que él nunca supo que podría hacer. No era la mirada habitual como cuando hacía algo estúpido. Era la mirada fría y profesional de un shinobi analizando una amenaza potencial.

"Estaba a punto de tomarme un pequeño descanso", dijo a la ligera, un tono que no coincidía con su expresión. "Vamos a ponernos al día".

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la parte trasera del almacén. Los chicos lo siguieron, Naruto aprensivo y Sai tan alegre como siempre. Llegaron a una pequeña sala de descanso y Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Naruto y Sai se sentaron en sillas desiguales alrededor de una mesa plegable, y Sakura se sirvió una taza de café de la cafetera en el mostrador.

"Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata esto?" dijo, sentándose a la mesa con ellos.

Sai le explicó todo, incluso sobre Kakashi y la misión de exploración de ANBU. No tomó mucho tiempo y no interrumpió, pero al final Sakura bajó la cabeza, el flequillo cubría su rostro. Naruto se preguntó si estaría a punto de explotar.

"Supongo que lo que hagamos al respecto depende de lo que encuentren", finalizó Sai. "Y si la versión anterior de Naruto todavía existe, o si cambiaron de lugar de alguna manera, o lo que sea".

Sakura miró hacia arriba, pero no parecía enojada como pensaba Naruto. En cambio, parecía preocupada y se volvió hacia Naruto, quien había estado mayormente callado durante toda la conversación.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó gentilmente. "Sé que todo esto debe haber sido un shock para ti. Quiero decir, con la aldea siendo destruida y todo eso. No es exactamente el futuro que teníamos en mente para nosotros".

"Es ..." Naruto trató de pensar en qué decir. "No es tan malo como hubiera pensado, supongo. No me di cuenta del alivio que sería que todos sobrevivieran. ¡Oh!" de repente se sentó muy derecho en su silla. "¡Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte!"

"¿Oh?"

"Ayer, bueno, ayer para mí de todos modos, estábamos en la inauguración y Kiba estaba siendo un idiota y tuviste que evitar que lo golpeara, ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿Eso creo, por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Naruto golpeó la mesa con las manos con impaciencia. "¡Estaba hablando mal de mí a pesar de que le gané en las preliminares! Lo olvidé y no pregunté cuando lo vi antes, pero ... ¡ _por favor_ dime que le gané a Chuunin!"

Sakura lo miró parpadeando un par de veces y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. Pakkun se rió entre dientes y Sai sonrió falsamente por costumbre.

"¡Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto gritó indignado. "¿Por qué todos siguen riendo cuando les pregunto eso?"

"Oh ... lo siento, Naruto," Sakura se secó una lágrima de risa. "No te enojes conmigo, pero ... técnicamente, todavía eres un genin".

"Eres el único de nuestro grupo de edad registrado como un nin activo de Konoha que todavía es un genin," ofreció Sai amablemente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Naruto, aturdido.

"Usted no tiene que decirlo como _que_ ," Sakura golpeó Sai en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"No soy yo quien se reía de él".

Naruto vio sus discusiones, las yemas de los dedos tocaron ligeramente la mesa y se levantaron a medio camino de su silla. ¿Había entendido algo completamente mal? Se destrozó la memoria. Todos dijeron que se enfrentó al miembro de Akatsuki que había destruido la aldea, ¿verdad? Pero Kakashi también había dicho que en realidad no lo golpeó; que se había sacrificado después de haber sido convencido de darse por vencido. ¡Eso realmente no significaba que Naruto fuera necesariamente poderoso en absoluto! Después de todo este tiempo, ¿ _seguía siendo_ el último, el único en su grupo que seguía siendo un _genin_ insignificante _?_

"Maa, Naruto," dijo Sakura mientras Naruto golpeaba su frente contra la mesa. "No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho. Te dije que _técnicamente_ todavía eres un genin. Todo el mundo sabe que eres mejor que eso. Son solo las circunstancias. No has tenido la oportunidad de realizar el examen desde la primera hora."

"¿Oh enserio?" Dijo sin tono, con la cara presionada contra la mesa.

"Sí", respondió ella con seriedad. "Toma la situación actual, por ejemplo. ¿Podrías imaginarnos haciendo un examen de Chuunin en el estado en el que estamos ahora? Y has estado mucho fuera de la aldea, entrenando o en una misión en los momentos equivocados. . Es sólo una coincidencia, lo prometo ".

"Entonces ... ¿qué tan fuerte soy?"

"Mm ..." Sakura miró hacia un lado y se frotó el brazo. "No creo que sea una buena idea contarte mucho sobre tu yo futuro. ¿Y si cambia algo? Además, ya deberías saber que eres fuerte".

"Uh huh", se cruzó de brazos, insatisfecho.

"Ya que ustedes están esperando, ayúdenme a descargar algunas cajas", dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie y enjuagando su taza de café en el fregadero. De todos modos, estamos escasos de personal.

Dando un suspiro derrotado por el cambio de tema, Naruto la siguió con Sai y Pakkun. Apenas lograron salir de la sala de descanso antes de que Sakura se detuviera en seco.

"¡KONOHAMARU!" ella rugió. " _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ "

Los demás miraron alrededor de Sakura con curiosidad. Moegi y Udon estaban descargando cajas, y dos Konohamarus estaban vertiendo el contenido de un barril en otro barril. Todos llevaban hitai-ate. Todos eran _genin._ Y todos ellos estaban congelados en su lugar, mirando a Sakura.

"¡E-este barril estaba casi completamente vacío!" Konohamaru dijo desafiante, pero con un trasfondo de nerviosismo. "Pensé que ayudaría a ahorrar espacio si ..."

"¡Idiota!" Sakura se enfureció, golpeando a uno de los Konohamarus. El clon desapareció en una nube de humo y el cañón cayó al suelo. "¡No se pueden mezclar hierbas medicinales al azar! ¡Ahora este caldo no se puede usar!"

"¡Waaahhh, Sakura-neechan!" Konohamaru gritó, tambaleándose hacia atrás mientras esquivaba otro golpe. "¡Lo siento!"

"Konohamaru-kun ..." Moegi suspiró, haciendo una palmada en la cara.

"¡Oi! ¡Squirt! ¡Konohamaru!" Naruto llamó, corriendo hacia la escena con entusiasmo.

Konohamaru se detuvo en su retirada el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo. "¿A quién llamas squirt? ¡Eres más pequeño que yo, kore!"

Con consternación, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. _Más bajo que Konohamaru._ Esto era a lo que había llegado. No, estaba casi seguro de que sería el más alto de los dos si no fuera por el henge, al menos unos centímetros. Si pudiera disiparlo ...

"No importa eso," dijo Naruto en voz alta, tratando de deshacerse de su irritación. Había pasado por alto por completo el hecho de que Konohamaru probablemente ya sería un ninja. Había algo mucho más urgente a la mano. "¡Déjame ver tu Oiroke no Jutsu!"

"¿Eh?" Konohamaru se detuvo para mirarlo confundido.

Naruto no notó que Sakura lo acechaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con un vicioso grito de _'¡shaannaro!'_ , se echó hacia atrás y plantó su puño en su mandíbula. Naruto voló, patinó un par de veces por el piso del almacén y finalmente rodó hasta detenerse contra una pila de cajas en el extremo opuesto.

Sai había tenido razón al cuestionar la experiencia de Naruto. Sakura definitivamente golpeó más fuerte que antes.

"10.0, Sakura-neechan," chilló Konohamaru.

"Owww, ¿qué diablos?" Naruto gimió, sentándose y frotándose la mandíbula.

"Lamento interrumpir a todos", dijo Sai, interponiéndose entre Sakura y Konohamaru antes de que más cuerpos volaran. "Sakura, Pakkun acaba de desaparecer. Kakashi-sensei debe haberlo convocado de vuelta."

"Esa es la señal de que encontraron algo, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que deberíamos volver a la pensión para esperarlo?" Dijo Sakura.

"Iremos", dijo Sai. "Deberías terminar primero. No creo que a Tsunade-sama le guste que te saltes."

"Ugh. Tienes razón. Pero envíame un mensaje si aparece Kakashi-sensei. Terminaré lo antes posible."

Naruto se había arrastrado de regreso a su grupo, todavía frotándose la cara y murmurando en voz baja. Sakura suspiró y se acercó a él. Naruto hizo una mueca, pero ella solo colocó su mano a un lado de su mandíbula. Un momento después, su mano brilló con energía verde y el dolor y la hinchazón se desvanecieron.

"Estás sonrojado, Stupidface," observó Sai con interés.

"¡C-cállate! ¡No lo soy!"

Sakura simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras los dos se alejaban, Naruto lanzando palabras venenosas a Sai sin ningún efecto.

"¿Qué fue todo eso de ... kore?"

"¡Volver al trabajo!"

"¡Eep! Sí, Sakura-neechan."

_____________________________________

Horas más tarde, todavía estaban esperando.

Naruto tocó los bordes de _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ . Lo había tomado para intentar pasar el tiempo, pero terminó moviéndose inquieto en lugar de leer. Había algo un poco incómodo en esta atmósfera que dificultaba concentrarse en algo.

Sai estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de madera frente a él, dibujando pacíficamente. Se había cambiado a un atuendo gris más listo para la batalla, completo con hitai-ate e implementos para su jutsu, por si acaso los llamaban. Sakura estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana abierta mirando hacia el cielo que se oscurecía, una brisa ocasional levantaba las puntas de su cabello.

Tan extraño como era Sai, al menos era un desconocido para él desde el principio, y parecía mucho más directo al responder las preguntas de Naruto, incluso si todavía no revelaba mucho. Sakura era simplemente ... extraña. Ella desvió incluso sus intentos más (relativamente) furtivos de obtener información de ella, y él ni siquiera pudo leer cómo se sentía acerca de su presencia. Lo que sea que pensara, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al guardárselo para sí misma. Los intentos de Naruto de conversar se habían estropeado hace un tiempo. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, pacíficas y _chirriantes_ .

"Ya debería estar de regreso, ¿verdad?" Naruto espetó. "Definitivamente ha sido suficiente tiempo para llegar de allí hasta aquí".

Sakura volvió su mirada de la calle a Naruto. "Tal vez, pero si encontraron algo, es posible que tuvieran que investigarlo un poco más. Además, sabes que a Kakashi-sensei le gusta tomarse su tiempo cuando la gente lo espera."

"Sí," refunfuñó Naruto. Se animó de repente. "Oye, oye, Sakura-chan, ¿alguna vez pudimos ver debajo de su máscara? ¿Tiene dientes grandes o qué?"

"Lo siento. En este punto creo que nunca sucederá," Sakura agitó una mano. Probablemente se lo lleve a la tumba.

"Imagino," Naruto apoyó su codo en la mesa y acunó su barbilla pensativamente. "¿Es realmente cierto que murió durante el ataque a la aldea?"

"¿De dónde has oído eso?"

"Él me lo dijo. Y el tipo que lo hizo tuvo un jutsu de avivamiento súper loco y resucitó a todos los que murieron".

"Si te lo dijo, ¿por qué me preguntas?"

Naruto le frunció el ceño. "Pensé que podrías contarme más sobre eso. Como ... cómo sucedió. Por qué no estaba allí para detenerlo".

Sakura se mordió el labio. "Lo siento, pero si hay alguna forma en que podamos revertir esto y regresa a su propio tiempo, si sabe demasiado ..."

"Pero sería _bueno_ si lo usara para evitar que la gente muera, ¿verdad?" Presionó Naruto.

"No es tu responsabilidad. Ya hemos confiado demasiado en ti".

Sai dejó de dibujar y observó su intercambio con ojos negros ilegibles.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Naruto, ligeramente herido. "¿No confías en mí?"

"No es así. Es peligroso entrometerse con el tiempo. ¿Nunca has visto películas para televisión a altas horas de la noche?"

"No. Soy un niño en crecimiento que necesita mucho descanso. Me acuesto a una hora razonable", dijo Naruto virtuosamente.

"Y no miras nada que pueda tener fantasmas", agregó Sai.

"¿P-por qué me importaría si algo tiene fantasmas?"

"Les tienes miedo, obviamente. Preferirías acampar afuera que entrar voluntariamente en una casa potencialmente embrujada".

Naruto 'hmpf' obstinadamente. "Me cabreas, ¿lo sabías?"

"Y todo estaba bien en el mundo", dijo Sakura con brillo falso.

"¿Qué hay de él?" Naruto señaló con el pulgar a Sai. "Se supone que no lo conozco todavía. ¿No tienes miedo de que eso pueda cambiar las cosas?"

"Tal vez, pero ... en ese entonces, estaba en Root".

"Bien," dijo Naruto rotundamente, poniendo su barbilla en su mano. "Porque eso lo explica todo".

Un golpe inteligente llegó a la puerta y todos saltaron levemente. Ninguno de ellos había oído o sentido una presencia en el pasillo.

" _Finalmente_ ," Naruto se levantó de un salto.

"Espera, Naruto," Sakura se deslizó desde el alféizar de la ventana. "Dejemos que uno de nosotros ...", pero ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta fue una sencilla capa negra. Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia arriba y se fijaron en un rostro pálido con finas grietas que lo atravesaban como una muñeca de porcelana antigua, enmarcado con flequillos negros en el centro. En esta cara se veían ojos terroríficos, esclerótica negra e iris rojos con tres marcas de tomoe en cada uno de ellos.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Naruto, aturdido.

Un kunai se deslizó en la mano de Uchiha Itachi y Sai empujó a Naruto con fuerza en el pecho para obligarlo a retroceder. Sai usó la otra mano para bloquear el golpe de Itachi con el tantō atado a su espalda. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás y corrió torpemente hacia la esquina de su estantería, pero apenas notó el dolor. Sai e Itachi se miraron a los ojos por un breve momento, antes de que Sai de repente se quedara quieto y cayera al suelo. Las proporciones de rojo y negro en los ojos de Itachi se fusionaron y cambiaron de la extraña forma que habían tomado. Pasó por encima de la forma boca abajo de Sai y entró en la habitación.

"¡S-Sai!" Naruto se atragantó. Se apartó de la estantería y formó un letrero. "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Su chakra estaba completamente restaurado, pero aún se sentía resbaladizo de controlar. Logró convocar a dos clones estables. El primero apresuró a Itachi como distracción. Naruto extendió su mano a la otra para comenzar a moldear chakra en su palma.

El primer clon fue despachado rápidamente con una patada giratoria. Cuando Naruto no pudo sentir la formación de Rasengan, miró al otro, solo para verlo mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Qu-"

El clon se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo agarró por detrás, colocando sus brazos debajo de los suyos y entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

"La broma es tuya, jefe", decía.

Itachi se estaba acercando constantemente, y un kunai se deslizó en su mano nuevamente. Naruto trató de zafarse de las garras de su propio clon, pero fue inútil. Solo pudo mirar mientras Itachi retrocedía y hundía el cuchillo en su corazón, la sangre brotaba libre de su cuerpo y salpicaba ese rostro impasible. Él gritó.

"¡Despierta, Naruto!"

Jadeó y parpadeó. La mano de Sakura agarró su hombro con firmeza.

"Te tenía en su genjutsu", dijo con gravedad. "Trata de no mirarle a los ojos o las manos. ¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí", dijo temblorosamente. Itachi todavía estaba de pie al frente de la habitación con Sai tirado en el suelo detrás de él. Naruto decidió darle otra oportunidad. Cruzó una mano sobre la otra.

" _Espera_ ," siseó Sakura, tirando de su hombro con insistencia. "Tuve que interrumpir tu chakra para sacarte del genjutsu, ¡y rompí tu henge! ¡Si él no sabía que eras tú antes, definitivamente lo sabe ahora! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!"

Naruto convocó a dos clones más, que eran, efectivamente, la variedad rubia puntiaguda a la que estaba acostumbrado. El primero se paró frente a ellos protectoramente con los brazos abiertos. El segundo finalmente logró comenzar con un Rasengan en su palma.

"¡Naruto! ¡Detente!"

"No podemos dejar a Sai", dijo. "Si golpeo a Itachi con esto para mantenerlo ocupado, ¿crees que podrías llegar a Sai? Si tenemos que huir, al menos deberíamos hacerlo juntos."

"No estaba diciendo que _nosotros_ -"

Naruto inició su carga. Sus dos clones se dispersaron y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, quien caminaba hacia adelante lentamente. El silencioso Uchiha no esquivó cuando Naruto dio un grito de batalla y hundió el Rasengan en su pecho. La espiral remolino de chakra se reunió carne sin resistencia y de la mano de Naruto fue _a través de_ su cuerpo antes de que la energía se dispersa en el aire. El cuerpo de Itachi se sacudió y escamas como cenizas volaron de la herida, pero no había sangre, y no gritó ni cambió su expresión en blanco. Confundido y un poco horrorizado al ver su mano atravesando a alguien, algo que solo había visto lograr a Kakashi, Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa, e Itachi con gusto tomó esa oportunidad. Agarró a Naruto por la garganta con un fuerte agarre aplastando los huesos y lo levantó del suelo.

Naruto se atragantó y pateó con las piernas, pero no sirvió de nada. Recordaba muy bien cuando Itachi había usado una táctica como esta con Sasuke. No había terminado bien. Tuvo que escapar.

Sin embargo, Naruto solo fue suspendido por un momento. Un destello de color rosa entró en su visión, y vio a Sakura atravesar el brazo de Itachi por debajo del codo usando la hoja sobre su bolsa de herramientas. Itachi dio un paso atrás y Naruto cayó al suelo, tosiendo. El brazo se disolvió en pedazos como cenizas y comenzó a formarse en el muñón con el que Sakura lo había dejado.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Naruto tosió, su voz sonó ronca.

"No estoy segura", dijo Sakura lacónicamente, guardando la hoja y parándose frente a Naruto con sus puños levantados en una postura. "Una vez peleamos con alguien que _pensamos que_ era Itachi, pero resultó ser una de las técnicas de Pein. Pero ... esto no se parece a esa técnica. No puede ser, de todos modos," apretó los puños. "Tengo una idea de lo que es esto. Sin embargo, espero estar equivocado".

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

El brazo de Itachi terminó de regenerarse y levantó su mano reformada en un sello de medio ariete. Una ola de fuerte y abrumadora presión cayó sobre ellos como un aumento repentino de la fuerza de gravedad sobre sus cuerpos. Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a atenuarse hasta casi desaparecer. La oscuridad invadió sus sentidos.

"Está tratando de atraparnos a los dos al mismo tiempo", dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados. Tenía las manos y los brazos caídos y la espalda doblada, como si sus extremidades pesaran de repente una tonelada. "Necesito ... romper con eso ..." intentó levantar las manos para formar un sello, pero estaba resultando difícil.

"Maldita sea," murmuró Naruto. Todavía estaba en el suelo. Trató de alcanzar un kunai, pero rápidamente recordó que todo lo que poseía estaba en el pasado. Su mano cayó al suelo inútilmente una vez que se dio cuenta, energía gastada por el simple movimiento.

 _Es solo una ilusión_ , trató de decirse a sí mismo. _Tu cuerpo no es realmente tan pesado. Es sugerencia. ¡Animarse!_

El mero esfuerzo de ponerse de pie estaba haciendo que Sakura respirara con dificultad, y sus rodillas se doblaban como si estuvieran a solo unos momentos de doblarse. Dio una larga inhalación, cuadró un poco los hombros y luego echó el brazo hacia atrás tanto como pudo con un rugido enfurecido.

Cuando golpeó el suelo con el puño, se desintegró en pulpa de madera y miles de pequeñas astillas. Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió que el mundo entero colapsaba debajo de él. Grandes grietas atravesaron el suelo, la madera gimió y estalló como huesos rotos. Toda la masa se agitó y se lo llevó consigo mientras caía al nivel inferior, arrojándolo con escombros en una gota que le detuvo el corazón y se sintió mucho más larga de lo que realmente debió haber sido.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y reflexivamente se acurrucó y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras los escombros continuaban cayendo a su alrededor. A través del caos escuchó chillidos y gritos. Estos continuaron después de que el ruido del colapso disminuyó. Surgieron nuevas voces que se asentaron en un fuerte zumbido de confusión y angustia.

Naruto escuchó una tos ahogada mucho más cerca y entrecerró los ojos. Sakura estaba colgando sobre él, tosiendo en la curva de su codo. Su otra mano estaba junto a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ella lo había protegido con su cuerpo. No parecía estar gravemente herida, pero sus brazos y su cara tenían arañazos, y el extremo de una viga estaba apoyado en su espalda, luciendo como si hubiera caído sobre ella.

"¿S-sakura-chan?" dijo a través de lo que se sintió como una bocanada de aserrín.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, volviéndose para mirarlo.

"¿ _Estoy_ bien?" gritó. "Acabas de hacer que el piso de un edificio se caiga _encima de ti_ ".

"Está bien, no hay huesos rotos ni conmoción cerebral", frunció el ceño de repente y puso una mano verde brillante alrededor de su cabeza, como si _lo_ revisara _en_ busca de conmoción cerebral. "Más importante aún, rompimos ese genjutsu. De lo contrario, probablemente estaríamos muertos".

Naruto se sentó rápidamente y ella no trató de detenerlo. Aparentemente no estaba conmocionado, aunque se sentía un poco como si lo estuviera. "¿Itachi? ¿Y Sai?"

"¡Oi! ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"¿Una explosión?"

"¡Alguien avise a Hokage-sama!"

Sakura se puso de pie, luchando un poco con la viga antes de lograr deslizarla de manera segura hacia un lado.

"No veo a Itachi. Puede que se haya escapado. Con toda esta gente alrededor ... ni siquiera él puede enfrentarse a toda la aldea", dijo. "Sin embargo, tenemos que encontrar a Sai. Estaba inconsciente".

Naruto miró con cautela por encima del borde del pequeño agujero de escombros en el que estaban.

Habían aterrizado en el salón / comedor del primer piso. La mayor parte estaba amontonada con escombros. Todos los que habían estado en el edificio se estaban reuniendo alrededor del daño. Parte de la pared del primer piso había sido derribada y una multitud de la calle también se estaba formando rápidamente. Varios cocineros estaban apiñados en la puerta de la cocina. Estaba al lado del comedor y no había un camino despejado para salir.

Itachi no estaba a la vista. Había desaparecido tan repentinamente como apareció.


	6. Noche

Una viga astillada cayó sobre los escombros.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Pero luego una voz sonó desde la charla.

" _¡Sakura!_ "

Naruto vio a Ino mirar hacia la calle a través del agujero. Ella subió a la habitación y saltó suavemente sobre la barricada de madera astillada para alcanzar a Sakura. Shikamaru y Chouji estaban parados en la calle luciendo sorprendidos y preocupados, pero pronto la siguieron.

"¿Que pasó?" Ino aterrizó suavemente frente a su mejor amiga y la agarró por los brazos. "¿Estás bien? Estábamos pasando y escuchamos este gran estruendo"

"Estoy bien", le aseguró Sakura. "Pero podría haber personas enterradas en el colapso que necesiten ayuda".

"¡Oye!" uno de los cocineros llamó ansiosamente. "Había cuatro o cinco shinobi sentados aquí".

Sakura se volvió hacia ellos, estirando su cuello para ver por encima de la gran pila entre ellos. "¿Pueden salir? ¿Había civiles en el comedor?"

"No lo creo. La criada se fue hace horas, y todos los cocineros estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena".

"¡Oi! ¡Cualquiera ahí abajo! ¡Si puedes responder, habla!" Ino gritó, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca.

"¡Estoy aquí!" llamó una voz débilmente desde algún lugar del desorden.

"Ayúdame", suplicó otro. "Yo ... creo que mi pierna está rota."

Sakura se maldijo a sí misma y clamó con cautela hacia la voz. "¡Espera! ¡Te sacaremos!"

"Ahora lo has hecho, Sakura-chan." Naruto salió del agujero y se sacudió el polvo.

"¿Naruto?" Ino lo miró confusa desde su altura al menos una cabeza más alta, extendiendo una mano para comparar la diferencia. "¿Qué te pasó _?_ "

"Eheh ... ¿larga historia?" Naruto se frotó la nuca tímidamente.

Ino solo le parpadeó. Como Sakura, había crecido más alta y estaba más en forma y algo de infantilismo había desaparecido de su rostro. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sakura, se había dejado crecer el cabello rubio claro desde que se lo cortó en el examen.

Shikamaru no se veía diferente en absoluto, aunque había crecido más alto, y se veía algo gracioso con un chaleco chuunin. Era difícil imaginarlo siendo ascendido. Chouji era tan grande como siempre, pero sus proporciones se habían nivelado un poco y se había dejado crecer el cabello. Ahora vestía un atuendo de Akimichi de aspecto más tradicional con armadura. Naruto se sintió aliviado de que los tres parecían más preocupados por el asunto en cuestión que por su propia apariencia en ese momento.

"Chouji," dijo Shikamaru, asintiendo hacia donde Sakura estaba arrodillada y mirando hacia un hueco.

"Sí," Chouji sostuvo sus manos en el signo de Expansion Jutsu característico de su familia y extendió una enorme mano para levantar los escombros del desafortunado shinobi. Sakura no perdió el tiempo en atender la pierna del hombre. Chouji cuidadosamente lo dejó todo a un lado y extendió la mano para continuar limpiando la habitación.

"Naruto, podríamos usar algunas docenas de ustedes para ayudar a aclarar estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?" Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada. "Ino, saquemos a todos del edificio, empezando por los cocineros. Si la estructura se dañó, podría descender el resto del camino en cualquier momento. Ten cuidado por donde pisas". Saltó por encima de la pila hasta la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Correcto!" Ino dijo, siguiendo su ejemplo.

"¡Osu!" Naruto se concentró en su chakra. Parecía fluir más naturalmente cada vez que lo usaba, como un grifo chisporroteante que una vez se hubiera secado. Treinta clones aparecieron y los puso a trabajar. El propio Naruto escogió con cuidado hacia donde pensaba que podría estar Sai. Vio la mesa desde su habitación y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sakura-chan, hay un tipo aquí con un corte bastante fuerte en la cabeza", gritó uno de los clones.

Shinobi del segundo piso que había estado observando todo, saltó por el agujero para ayudar a quitar las cosas del camino, llamándose unos a otros y organizando sus esfuerzos. No era de extrañar, en ese momento eran prácticamente recuperadores de desastres profesionales.

Naruto miró debajo de la gruesa mesa de madera de su habitación y se sintió medio aliviado de no ver a Sai allí. algo tan pesado caer sobre él habría sido realmente malo. Sin embargo, encontró el bloc de dibujo de Sai sobresaliendo de la pila de tablas astilladas cerca y se lo puso debajo del brazo. Naruto miró a su alrededor. El impacto de la caída de la mesa había provocado que algunos de los tatamis del comedor se doblaran y se levantaran en el aire. Se puso al hombro bajo una estera de tatami que parecía probable y vio un brazo pálido.

"Sai", dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio, y agarró al chico por debajo de los brazos y lo sacó hacia atrás de la pila. Afortunadamente, no parecía herido, aparte de algunos rasguños. "Oye, despierta, Sai", dijo Naruto, tocando ligeramente los lados de su rostro.

El rostro de Sai se contrajo y abrió los ojos. Su mirada parecía vaga y vidriosa. Era una expresión que parecía horriblemente familiar.

"Oh, mierda," murmuró Naruto, moviendo su mano sobre la cara de Sai. "No me digas que él hizo eso ... esa cosa ..."

Sai levantó un poco su mano y Naruto detuvo su saludo. Sai parpadeó y lentamente apartó la mano de Naruto.

"No te preocupes", dijo Sai con voz aturdida. Luego se desmayó de nuevo.

Naruto puso el brazo de Sai sobre sus hombros y se puso de pie resueltamente, poniendo el cuaderno de bocetos de Sai en la bolsa que llevaba para que no se perdiera. Saltó hacia el agujero en la pared que conducía a la calle. Pero allí, enmarcado perfectamente por vigas colapsadas y yeso, estaba Tsunade.

" _¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_ ", Tsunade se enfureció. Tenía las manos en las caderas y podía jurar que sus largas coletas se balanceaban con la energía que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

"¡Baa-chan!" Dijo Naruto, aterrorizado mientras se sentía aliviado. "Iba a tratar de encontrarte, tienes que ayudar a Sai, él hizo que le hicieran esa cosa que te derrita el cerebro ..."

"Pensé que te había dicho que no te metieras en problemas", Tsunade levantó un puño y Naruto dio un paso atrás. "¿Puedes explicarme por _qué_ insistes en hacer lo _contrario_ de eso todo el tiempo? ¿Y qué pasó con tu disfraz?"

"Tsunade-sama," dijo Shizune, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Tsunade y mirando a Sai.

"Puedo explicarlo más tarde", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "De todos modos, es culpa de Sakura-chan, así que grítale. ¡Pero olvídalo ahora mismo! Itachi apareció y usó ese Tsuku ... lo que pasa con Sai. Y probablemente hay otras personas que necesitan ir al hospital también. . "

" _¿Itachi?_ ", Jadeó Shizune. "¿No te refieres a _Uchiha_ Itachi?"

"Tsunade-sama," intervino Shikamaru, haciendo que Naruto girara su cabeza hacia él. No había notado que el otro chico se acercaba. "El edificio ha sido evacuado y hemos recuperado a todos los enterrados entre los escombros. Sakura los está ayudando ahora, pero quiere trasladar algunos al hospital. Dijo que puede explicar lo que pasó allí".

"Bien", dijo Tsunade secamente. Se volvió hacia Shizune. "Ve a la sala de autopsias. Yo estaré allí después de que me ocupe de esto, pero envía por mí si es necesario. Shikamaru, ve con ella."

"¿Hah? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Envié a Kakashi a investigar algo antes", dijo Tsunade. Naruto miró bruscamente ante la mención del nombre de su maestro, pero ella lo ignoró. "Aparentemente, encontraron algo bastante misterioso. Shizune estará ocupada, así que necesito que escuches el informe de Kakashi y, junto con los hallazgos de Shizune, los ayudes a armar algunas posibles explicaciones de lo que encontraron".

"Bien," suspiró Shikamaru. Shizune asintió y se alejó a paso rápido. Shikamaru miró a Naruto y Sai por última vez antes de seguirla con mucha menos prisa.

"Está bien", dijo Tsunade con resignación. "Sígueme, Naruto. No sé _por qué_ pensé que las cosas podrían estar tranquilas contigo alrededor ..."

______________________________________

Naruto dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro. "Tal vez todo esto sea realmente un sueño, y tengo una gran imaginación".

Tsunade y Sakura lo miraron. Los tres estaban parados en la habitación del hospital donde Sai dormía. Gracias a Tsunade, fue un sueño natural no perturbado por sueños. Realmente había caído la noche ahora, y las luces fluorescentes lo hacían lucir aún más pálido de lo habitual. Las dos mujeres habían estado murmurando juntas en voz baja cuando las reflexiones de Naruto llamaron su atención.

"Es como ..." Naruto envolvió su mano alrededor del frío metal del pie de la cama. "Todo esto acaba de suceder, donde yo estaba, pero todo fue un poco diferente. Un ataque a la aldea. Itachi. Alguien terminó ... así." Hizo un gesto hacia Sai.

Tsunade suspiró y se movió a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. "Sai va a estar bien. Su cuerpo está tratando de compensar lo que _cree que_ han sido varios días sin dormir. Ha tenido una vida de entrenamiento psicológico especializado. Es poco probable que un Tsukuyomi diseñado para cualquier shinobi tenga un efecto duradero en él. . Odio decirlo, pero de ustedes tres, probablemente fue mejor que lo golpeara ".

"Estaba dirigido a mí", dijo Naruto en voz baja. "Sai se interpuso entre nosotros. Podría haberse defendido si no hubiera estado tratando de empujarme fuera del camino".

"Es algo especialmente bueno, entonces", dijo Tsunade, tratando de bromear. "Estoy seguro de que Sai es más que capaz de soportar tres días viendo a alguien comer ramen frente a él sin compartir".

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo.

Tsunade se apartó. "Con toda seriedad, eso es probablemente lo que te salvó de ser capturado. La confrontación solo debía durar unos segundos. Sai te dio dos tiempos para darte cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, involucrar a un grupo de testigos", su voz se volvió irónica. causar una enorme cantidad de daños colaterales ".

Sakura se estremeció ante la burla, pero no trató de discutir.

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió y todos sus cabezas para ver entrar a una anciana. Su rostro estaba profundamente arrugado, su cabello recogido en un ordenado moño plateado, y vestía ropa holgada pero elegante. Naruto la reconoció como miembro del séquito del Tercero, pero como ella era uno de los adultos que parecía actuar constantemente como si él no existiera incluso cuando estaba en la misma habitación, nunca se había molestado en prestarle mucha atención. ya sea.

Tsunade puso su mano en el pie de cama al lado de Naruto y giró su cuerpo hacia el visitante en un movimiento aparentemente inconsciente que lo bloqueó la mayor parte del camino de la vista. Naruto miró alrededor de su brazo con curiosidad.

"Koharu", dijo Tsunade. "¿Me necesitabas para algo?"

Koharu frunció el ceño, posiblemente en reacción a la forma un tanto grosera de Tsunade de dirigirse a ella, que eligió devolver: "Tsunade. ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de la sala de autopsias? Entiendo que ni siquiera te has molestado en escuchar el informe de Hatake todavía?"

Naruto podía sentir la tensión en la habitación incluso si no estaba completamente seguro de por qué estaba allí. La forma en que Koharu regañó a Tsunade le sorprendió, no creía que nadie _intentaría_ hablarle así, y mucho menos salirse con la suya.

Lo que fue más sorprendente fue el lenguaje corporal de Sakura, de alguna manera más defensivo que el de Tsunade. Estaba de espaldas a Naruto, por lo que no podía ver su expresión, pero sus hombros estaban tensos y los puños apretados a los costados. No sabía mucho sobre la situación, pero al menos estaba bastante seguro de que Sakura engañar a la mujer mayor sería una idea incluso peor que perforar el piso de un edificio.

"Shizune es más que capaz de manejar una autopsia. Necesitamos esos datos antes de que se puedan sacar conclusiones de todos modos", dijo Tsunade. "Mientras tanto, estaba escuchando _el_ informe _de Sakura_ sobre el ataque _dentro de_ la aldea, que, pensé, tenía prioridad sobre lo que sucedió afuera".

"Muy bien," concedió Koharu con un asentimiento. "¿Y? ¿Alguna pista sobre quién trataría de incitar el pánico al hacer que pareciera que Uchiha Itachi apareció de repente entre nosotros? ¿Crees que se hizo como una distracción, para volver nuestros ojos hacia adentro?"

"No fue una distracción ni un truco. Realmente era él". Tsunade aflojó su agarre en el pie de cama e hizo un gesto hacia la forma tendida de Sai. "Este chico definitivamente estaba en el extremo receptor de su Tsukuyomi. Ese no es un poder que simplemente pueda ser imitado."

Los ojos normalmente entrecerrados de Koharu se abrieron mientras miraba a Tsunade con una mirada seria. "Pero está muerto".

Naruto, que estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación para aprender todo lo que pudiera de ella, sintió una sensación en picada en el estómago, como si hubiera perdido una escalera.

"Por lo que describió Sakura, es casi seguro que era Edo Tensei", dijo Tsunade con firmeza.

La postura de Koharu se puso rígida. Sakura todavía lucía como si apenas se estuviera refrenando de decir algo. Naruto siguió escuchando atentamente.

"Podemos discutir esto de camino a la sala de autopsias", dijo finalmente Koharu. "Mientras tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer con Naruto? Nunca dijiste una respuesta sobre eso."

Naruto estaba escuchando con tanta atención que se sobresaltó físicamente cuando su nombre fue dicho de la nada. Tenía que saber que él estaba allí. No estaba completamente fuera de la vista ... pero ella no lo estaba mirando. Ella solo miró a Tsunade, quien continuó de pie frente a él.

"Naruto y Sakura se quedarán aquí con su compañero de equipo hasta que yo regrese", dijo Tsunade. "No creo que intenten ir tras él de nuevo esta noche. Además, ni siquiera deberíamos _pensar_ en trasladarlo de la aldea hasta que podamos hacer un arreglo entre las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi con respecto a su protección".

Koharu se burló. "Dejando a un lado las circunstancias inusuales, ¿de verdad crees que las otras naciones aceptarán la idea de _dos_ jinchuuriki de Konoha? Si los nueve originales ya están contabilizados, no hay necesidad de dar la información de que puede haber otro. confirmar si es un tema del que vale la pena hablar? "

"No del todo", dijo Tsunade con los dientes apretados. "No vamos a hablar de esto aquí. Vamos". Marchó hacia la puerta. "Sakura, vigila a Naruto y Sai hasta que regrese, por favor."

"Sí, shishou", dijo Sakura. Cerró la puerta mientras los otros dos se iban.

Naruto se sentó lentamente en una silla al lado de la cama, y Sakura se sentó en una silla en el lado opuesto. Ella miró a Sai, pero ahora que Naruto podía ver su rostro, podía decir que ella realmente no lo estaba viendo. Tenía la nariz arrugada con disgusto y miraba a Sai como si la hubiera ofendido mortalmente. (Sin duda eso había sucedido en algún momento, con su extraña personalidad, pero en este momento no encajaba).

"¿Sakura Chan?" Dijo Naruto en voz baja. Ella parpadeó y sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, la expresión dura se fundió en una cortésmente interrogativa. "¿Qué hay entre tú y esa anciana? Nunca te había visto _darme_ una mirada tan mala".

Sakura respiró hondo, lo mantuvo durante unos diez segundos y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente. Sus ojos se posaron donde sus manos descansaban en su regazo.

"No es ella", dijo finalmente. "En realidad no. No ... personalmente, supongo. Es toda esa mentalidad lo que odio. Definitivamente no es la única, y ni siquiera la peor. Es más, ese tipo de pensamiento ha lastimado a mis amigos", dijo otra profunda aliento y lo sopló ruidosamente. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado en la aldea, estoy harta de eso. Cuando pienso en que está dirigido a ti, incluso más de lo que ya lo _ha hecho_ , me enojo tanto que yo ..." Apretó los dientes y no dijo nada más. .

"Hey, está - está bien." Naruto frunció el ceño. "No sé de qué estás hablando, pero si es algo de después de mi época ... bueno ... no me molesta, así que no debes dejar que te moleste".

Sakura lo miró con fiereza. "Tienes razón. Ya no importa mucho. Si hubieras aparecido mientras _ese hombre_ todavía estaba cerca ..." Ella frunció los labios. "De todos modos, probablemente no debería meterme en eso. Si lo hiciera, no podría mantener la boca cerrada sobre otras cosas".

"¿Por qué?" Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. "Sakura-chan, si me lo dices, podría haber una posibilidad de que yo…"

"No," gruñó Sakura.

"Ok…" Buscó otro tema. "¿De qué estaban hablando hace un minuto? ¿De que me fui del pueblo? Kakashi-sensei también estaba diciendo algo así."

"El tú de este tiempo acaba de irse al País del Rayo", dijo Sakura. "Para hacer más difícil para Akatsuki encontrarte. No me sorprende que sea lo primero en lo que hayan pensado. Tsunade-sama debe haberle dicho a los Jefes ya. Es un gran problema."

"¿Es?" Naruto frunció el ceño. "Quiero decir, obviamente que yo venga del pasado es un gran problema, pero esa anciana parecía preocuparse menos por _eso_ que por tener que esconderme lo antes posible".

"Hemos tenido un poco más de tiempo para ver cuán serios son nuestros enemigos", dijo Sakura secamente.

Naruto se frotó la nuca. "Es simplemente ... raro, que tiene la gente hace esto mucho alboroto sobre mí. La última vez, Itachi _y_ que los peces de tipo _tanto_ aparecieron en el pueblo y se llevaron a cabo algunos jounin, pero nadie estaba diciendo que tenía que ser enviado lejos."

"Akatsuki ha logrado capturar a la mayoría de los jinchuuriki, por lo que la gente finalmente está empezando a preocuparse un poco por los que quedan. No siempre es por pura bondad en sus corazones".

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo. Naruto frunció el ceño. Podía ignorarlo si la gente no seguía usándolo en referencia a sí mismo. "¿Jinchuuriki?"

"Así se llama cuando alguien tiene una Bestia con Cola", dijo Sakura lentamente. "No sé cuándo se acuñó el término, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿No lo sabías?"

"¿Bestia con cola?" Naruto frunció el ceño. Un pozo de inquietud crecía en su estómago y su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a algo que su mente aún no había conectado del todo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Ella estaba empezando a verse tan incómoda como él se sentía. "Usted ... usted _lo hace_ saber por qué el Akatsuki que quieren capturar, en primer lugar, ¿verdad? Pensé ..." se quedó en silencio.

Naruto asintió enfáticamente, sintiendo que su corazón latía en algún lugar cerca de su garganta. Tenía demasiado miedo de decirlo. Pero estaba empezando a comprender.

"Porque, ya sabes…" Sakura miró a su alrededor con impotencia, como si buscara una forma más delicada de decirlo. "Eso es lo que es el Kyuubi."

Naruto se levantó de su silla, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sakura lucía casi tan alarmada cuando se puso de pie también. "¿Naruto? Lo ... lo siento, pensé que sabías que Akatsuki era ... p-mierda, no hubiera querido que te enteraras así ..."

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza. Sabía _exactamente_ por qué Akatsuki estaba detrás de él. El problema era que, la última vez que lo comprobó, las únicas personas que sabían que el Kyuubi estaba sellado en él eran lo suficientemente mayores como para recordar su ataque a la aldea. Incluso había una _ley al_ respecto. ¡Incluso _se_ suponía que _él_ no debía saberlo!

Y después de que se enteró, una pequeña parte de él se había alegrado por la ley, porque la mayoría de las personas que sabían la verdad no podían molestarse en considerarlo como humano. El problema era que lo que siempre le dolía más, incluso antes de saber qué era, siempre había estado encerrado con fuerza. ¿Y ahora aparentemente era de conocimiento común?

En cierto modo, tenía sentido.

Después de todo, toda la aldea había sido arrasada hasta el suelo solo para encontrarlo. Eso seguramente haría obvio que no era solo un niño normal. La gente tendría que tener respuestas. Necesitarían saber exactamente por qué se destruyeron sus hogares. Necesitaban etiquetar la fuente de su dolor para poder entenderlo y superarlo.

"Lo siento", murmuró. "Necesito un minuto."

"¡Espera, Naruto!" Sakura llamó alarmada, pero él ya había abierto la ventana y salió.

Naruto pensó que Sakura vendría por él pronto, tal vez incluso con Tsunade, y era posible que ambos estuvieran muy enojados. Eso estuvo bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio para respirar.

 _Jinchuuriki_ . Rodó esa palabra una y otra vez en su mente. Así lo llamaron. Sakura y la anciana dijeron que también había otros como él. Eso no debería haber sido una sorpresa. Ya había conocido a alguien más como él, ¿verdad? Pero Naruto nunca había considerado las implicaciones más amplias cuando conoció a Gaara. Simplemente se había empatizado de manera tan inmediata e intensa con el otro chico que todo su enfoque había estado en tratar de ayudarlo.

Naruto saltó desde la azotea hacia un estrecho espacio entre dos edificios y se recostó contra una pared, concentrándose en respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Esconderse en espacios cerrados y oscuros era un viejo hábito que ya rara vez hacía. Por lo general, era mejor enfrentar los miedos y los problemas de frente. Pero a veces, el instinto de esconderse y dejar que todo se hundiera regresaba.

Gaara había sido un vislumbre aterrador de lo que _podría_ haber sido. Todos en Suna sabían lo que era. Incluso sus propios hermanos estaban aterrorizados por él. Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto había estado un poco agradecido de que su propio grupo de edad no lo supiera. No tuvieron la oportunidad de decidir que era un monstruo antes de que pudiera demostrar que no lo era.

Pero tal vez así fue exactamente como resultó. A todo el mundo parecía gustarle. Cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello, nadie había actuado de manera diferente.

Los bulliciosos sonidos de la calle regresaron lentamente a medida que regresaba la calma. Naruto sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos. Fue solo un shock menor después de caminar todo el día sin darse cuenta. Incluso las _primeras_ personas con las que había hablado en este tiempo lo habían conocido, y ni siquiera eran ciudadanos de Konoha. Sin embargo, no habían sonado disgustados cuando hablaron de él. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

¿Y Gaara? ¿Estaba él también en peligro por Akatsuki? ¿Suna estaba en peligro? Sakura dijo que la _mayoría_ de los jinchuuriki ya fueron capturados.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró hacia el pequeño parche rectangular de cielo nocturno que podía ver desde abajo en el estrecho callejón. Tenía que saberlo. Incluso si no quisieran decirle cosas, él hurgaría hasta que _alguien_ le dijera si Gaara estaba a salvo.

Tener algo en lo que concentrar su energía hizo que su cabeza se sintiera mucho más clara. Naruto se deslizó hacia los lados hasta que estuvo de nuevo en la calle, solo para saltar cuando una voz lo llamó.

"¡Oiii! ¡Naruto!"

Maldijo en voz baja y se giró para ver a Kiba y Akamaru deambulando hacia él, con Shino y Hinata flanqueándolo a cada lado.

"¡Oh, son ustedes chicos!" Naruto miró al Equipo 8 con interés. Ahora que sabía que Kiba realmente _era_ mayor, era mucho más obvio. Shino estaba tan cubierto de ropa que si no hubiera estado con el resto de su equipo, Naruto no estaba seguro de haberlo conocido. Hinata se había dejado crecer el pelo y era más alta, y no era solo su altura literal. La forma en que estaba de pie la hacía parecer menos acurrucada que antes, aunque sus pies todavía estaban un poco en forma de paloma. La mayor diferencia, sin embargo, era que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a él, mientras que antes habría estado mirando al suelo cerca de sus pies.

Kiba caminó hacia Naruto. "Entonces, ¿es verdad entonces?" dijo sin ningún preámbulo. "¿En realidad eres del _pasado?_ "

"Probablemente." Naruto se frotó la nuca. "O tal vez comí demasiado antes de irme a la cama, y este es un sueño un poco extraño".

"Tsunade-sama les dijo a los Jefes de Clan. Algunas personas pensaron que podrías ser un espía realmente malo", dijo Kiba con seriedad. "Vimos dónde fue destruida tu casa de huéspedes. Ino dijo que Akatsuki ya intentó atraparte. Supongo que eso respalda un poco tus afirmaciones."

"¿Qué, no me crees?"

"Nahhh ... Sabía lo que olía, y además, Akamaru siempre puede sentir cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones, y se acercó a ti de inmediato. Hombre, aunque solo tú podrías tener algo como esto." Kiba le dio una palmadita a Naruto en la cabeza de una manera que realmente no le gustó y se rió a carcajadas. "Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, con lo bajo que eres".

"Vete a la mierda, Kiba," gruñó Naruto, saliendo de debajo de su mano y mirándolo. "¡Es posible que ahora seas mayor que yo, pero aún puedo aceptarlo en cualquier momento!"

"Está aliviado", dijo Shino. "Pensó que podría haberse equivocado y llevó a un enemigo a la aldea. Aun así, bajó la guardia. Depende demasiado de su nariz".

"¡Oye!" Gruñó Kiba. "¡Como si no usaras tus bichos para todo y como Hinata no usa sus ojos para todo! Todos tenemos nuestras propias habilidades de las que dependemos."

"¡No pongas a Hinata en la misma categoría que tú! Definitivamente es más inteligente que tú". Naruto resopló.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Parecía demasiado preocupada para divertirse en silencio, como normalmente lo haría con sus bromas. Frunció el ceño y apretó las yemas de los dedos con ansiedad. "¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?" su voz era notablemente firme, especialmente en comparación con la forma en que la recordaba, pero aún así era muy suave y silenciosa.

"¡Sí, estoy bien! No tienes que preocuparte por mí." Él sonrió para tranquilizarlo. "No es gran cosa. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es descubrir cómo volver a mi propio tiempo, y todo estará bien. La única parte difícil es descubrir la rareza de este tiempo. Todo el mundo parece tan adulto y asombroso . Realmente quiero saber más sobre mí, pero nadie quiere decirme nada ".

"Dijeron que también te enviarían lejos". La voz de Hinata se elevó ligeramente al final, una media pregunta.

"Oh, cierto. ¿Sabes a dónde vas a ir?" Preguntó Kiba.

"No ... no quiero irme." Naruto frunció el ceño. "Solo quiero ir a casa. Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que es demasiado fácil para Akatsuki encontrarme aquí ... y supongo que tiene razón, ya que estuve aquí menos de un día antes de que Itachi viniera por mí—"

"¿Qué?" Hinata jadeó y Shino arqueó las cejas.

"Oh," dijo Naruto. "¿Pensé que Ino te lo había dicho?"

"Todo lo que dijo fue que alguien intentó secuestrarte y la casa resultó dañada en la lucha", dijo Hinata. "¿Fue realmente _él?_ "

"Pensé que ese tipo estaba muerto", dijo Kiba.

"¡Sé lo que vi! Pregúntale a Sakura-chan, ella estaba allí. Ella es la que destrozó el edificio." Naruto miró a los otros tres a su alrededor. "¿Por qué la gente piensa que está muerto, de todos modos? Fue ... quiero decir, ¿... Sasuke finalmente lo mató?"

Decir este pensamiento en voz alta le dio a Naruto un ligero escalofrío. Sasuke matando a su propio hermano mayor era difícil de imaginar. No dudaba de la determinación de Sasuke, y el recuerdo de su último enfrentamiento aún estaba fresco en su mente. Pero todavía era surrealista pensar en ello. Para lograrlo, Sasuke habría tenido que mejorar a un ritmo impensable en los años intermedios.

"Eso es lo que escuché", dijo Kiba. "Pero con Akatsuki, ¿quién sabe? Definitivamente tuvieron una pelea. Sin embargo, no pudimos verlo. Lo intentamos, pero ese bastardo enmascarado se interpuso en el camino y evitó que interfiriéramos. Para cuando llegamos allí, era sólo un montón de escombros. No había ningún cuerpo, así que no sé, tal vez salió vivo de allí. No creo que nadie haya intentado preguntarle a Sasuke si es cierto.

"K-kiba-kun, ten cuidado." Hinata miró sus manos inquietas.

"Correcto." Kiba frunció el ceño. "Eh ... bueno, ya sabes. Ese no es el tipo de cosas que le preguntas a alguien, especialmente a alguien como él. Sabes lo susceptible que puede ser". Kiba se frotó la nuca con torpeza.

Naruto arrugó la nariz confundido. "Supongo que le preguntaré a Sakura-chan al respecto. Ella y Baa-chan parecen pensar que es algún tipo de técnica que se parece a él. ¡Ah, maldita sea!" se tapó la cara con las manos y gimió. "Lo olvidé, probablemente me está buscando en este momento. Será mejor que vuelva al hospital antes de que ella me encuentre y convierta mi interior en mi exterior".

"Eso probablemente sería prudente", dijo una voz secamente divertida, y todos se sobresaltaron cuando un ANBU con máscara de gato apareció entre ellos. Naruto reconoció vagamente la máscara, así como su largo cabello púrpura. Había tenido suficientes enfrentamientos con los ANBU que conocía a varios de ellos de vista.

El ANBU le puso una mano en la cadera. "¿De verdad pensaste que podrías deambular solo?"

"No," dijo Naruto honestamente. "Pensé que Sakura-chan vendría por mí y me golpearía la cabeza."

"Ella quería venir a por ti. Sin embargo, la convencimos de que nos dejara manejarlo".

Naruto miró detrás de ella y vio a dos ANBU más parados en los tejados a la distancia. Sin lugar a dudas, estaban escaneando el área en busca de amenazas potenciales incluso mientras Naruto y la dama de cabello púrpura estaban allí hablando. Se preguntó fugazmente si así sería su estancia en el futuro a partir de ahora.

"Hablaremos con ustedes más tarde", dijo con tristeza.

"¡Fue genial verte!" Kiba lo llamó mientras se alejaban, Cat colocó su mano detrás de la espalda de Naruto en un movimiento medio protector, medio acomodador. "¡Deberíamos tener una revancha de los exámenes! Definitivamente podré mostrarte algunos trucos nuevos".

"No," respondió Naruto. "Todavía podría golpearte tan fácilmente como puedo tirarme un pedo." Se rió mientras los gruñidos indignados de Kiba lo perseguían por la calle.

Cat se rió entre dientes. Los otros guardaespaldas de Naruto no se unieron a ellos. En cambio, saltaron por los tejados, corriendo un poco por delante y flanqueándolos a cada lado de la calle.


	7. Atar

Ahora que Naruto estaba siendo escoltado por los ANBU sin un disfraz, atrajo las miradas de muchas personas en la calle. La aldea destruida no iluminó el cielo nocturno como solía hacerlo, y el resplandor de las lámparas y los escaparates de la calle principal abrió un camino brillante a través de la oscuridad. Caminar a través de él se sintió un poco como estar en exhibición.

Pero estas miradas no eran del tipo al que estaba acostumbrado. La hostilidad ya había disminuido un poco en su tiempo, pero incluso entonces, había sido reemplazada principalmente por indiferencia y curiosidad ocasional.

Algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad ahora, mientras que otras parecían preocupadas. Algunas personas incluso le sonrieron con cariño. Naruto se preguntó cuántos de ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió un poco cohibido y se acercó al gato ANBU.

"¿Así que ustedes nos estuvieron protegiendo todo el tiempo?" Dijo torpemente.

"Tsunade-sama nos dijo que nos quedáramos contigo y Sakura-san," dijo Cat. "Aunque es poco probable que se produzca otro ataque esta noche, todas nuestras defensas han sido demolidas. No es tan seguro aquí como nos gustaría".

"¿Así que supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación? Es verdad, ¿no? Quiero decir ... ¿todo el mundo realmente sabe sobre mí ahora?"

No tuvo que preguntar qué quería decir. "Sí. Era inevitable, una vez que Akatsuki comenzó a tomar medidas serias contra los jinchuuriki del mundo. La gente tenía que saber por qué te perseguían y por qué era tan importante que detuvieran a Akatsuki".

"¿Cómo… se lo tomaron? Solo dímelo. Y no trates de decir que no puedes." Naruto apartó la mirada de aquí.

"No te preocupes. Todo el mundo te acepta," respondió Cat en un tono inusualmente suave para un ANBU. "Tú eres el héroe del pueblo. Creo que tus viejos compañeros de escuela apenas se inmutaron. La generación mayor ya lo sabía, y los más jóvenes siguieron el ejemplo de tus compañeros. Si alguien de Akatsuki te persiguiera en la calle ahora mismo, no lo harían. no tenemos que lidiar solo con nosotros ANBU. Tendrían que luchar contra todos hasta el barrendero civil con su escoba para llegar a ti ".

Naruto sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas. De acuerdo, _tenía_ que ser una exageración, pero de todos modos se sentía bien. Se volvió hacia Cat con entusiasmo. "¿No puedes decirme algo sobre mi yo mayor?"

"Sería difícil de decir. No nos conocemos personalmente". Ante su mirada de decepción, añadió: "Pero por lo que he visto, has crecido admirablemente. No siempre es así en nuestra línea de trabajo, ¿sabes? Todos tenemos un punto de ruptura, donde todo se convierte en demasiado para asimilar a la vez. Eso es especialmente cierto para aquellos a los que se les ha dado el papel de jinchuuriki. Sigue viviendo y siendo tú mismo. Ese es mi consejo ".

Cat lo acompañó durante todo el camino de regreso al hospital. Se separaron en la puerta de la habitación de Sai, Cat asegurándole que solo necesitaban llamar si pasaba algo.

Sakura levantó la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo cuando él entró. No parecía enojada, como había sospechado medio en broma, pero profundamente aprensiva.

"Lo siento", dijo de inmediato. "No quise-"

"Está bien, Sakura-chan." Se acercó y se dispuso a sentarse frente a ella de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando vio una bolsa con cordón en la silla.

"Uno de los ANBU fue y recogió algunas cosas de tu habitación", dijo Sakura. "Lo que quedó de ella, de todos modos."

Naruto abrió la bolsa con cordón y vio su fotografía del Equipo 7 encima. _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ estaba debajo de eso. ¿Era el único libro que podían encontrar o sabían que era el favorito de su yo mayor? Debajo había algunas camisas y una manta delgada de aspecto andrajoso.

"Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Tsunade-sama pueda averiguar qué hacer contigo", explicó Sakura. "La mayor parte de la ropa de tu yo mayor sería demasiado grande para ti, así que no trajeron mucho. Cogí algunas cosas para ti de los suministros donados al hospital". Señaló la cama frente a la de Sai, donde había unas pocas pilas de ropa doblada.

"¿Estamos durmiendo _aquí?_ ", Naruto gimió consternado mientras arrastraba la bolsa para ver lo que había traído. Había un par de pantalones cortos como los que estaba usando, y algunos pares de pantalones shinobi y un par de pantalones de pijama a rayas. También había sandalias estándar y algunas camisetas sencillas y aburridas más parecidas a su tamaño.

Sakura sonrió con ironía. "Lo siento. Tienen esta habitación asegurada ahora, así que no irás a ningún otro lado esta noche. También puedes ponerte cómodo. Estoy un poco contento ... de esta manera puedo cuidar a mis pacientes y a ti también. . "

"No _necesito que_ me cuiden," murmuró Naruto, pero movió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y comenzó a cambiarse de su vieja ropa de cama a una nueva. "Esto está por la borda, Sakura-chan. Soy un ninja."

"Lo sé", concedió. "Y en circunstancias normales, estoy seguro de que todos dejarían a un ninja en paz para enfrentarse a la organización asesina de rango S que intenta secuestrarlos. Pero contigo hay más en juego que solo tú".

Naruto murmuró un torrente indistinto de maldiciones y gruñidos mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama que Sakura le había pedido. Dejó sus sandalias debajo del borde de la cortina y guardó el tabi de paja con cuidado en la bolsa. Se los devolvería a Shinji, _si_ alguna vez se le permitía salir de la aldea.

Se puso una de las camisas de su yo mayor para dormir. Se sentía mucho más cómodo que cualquier otra ropa de extraños, era su estilo favorito y olía familiar. Era una de las pocas conexiones tangibles con alguien que parecía una extraña abstracción en su mente.

Naruto corrió la cortina y se metió en la cama con su libro y encendió la pequeña lámpara de noche. Puede que tenga que quedarse aquí, pero estaba decidido a permanecer despierto hasta que Tsunade regresara para decirles lo que estaba pasando. Él _no_ se quedaría sin escuchar las actualizaciones que ella le trajo a Sakura.

Naruto se tapó el pecho con las mantas y se recostó contra la pila de almohadas. "¿No Tsunade-baachan supone que ir a ver lo que Kakashi descubrió? ¿Y por qué no _le_ venga a hablar con nosotros?"

"No lo sé. He estado fuera del circuito justo a tu lado, ¿recuerdas? Pero iban a la sala de autopsias. Mi conjetura es que, dondequiera que fue Kakashi-sensei, hubo una muerte que fue inusual por alguna razón". . Tsunade-sama dijo que no pueden sacar ninguna conclusión hasta que lo averigüen ".

"Oh sí. Lo recuerdo." Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Eso significa que Akatsuki no solo atacó _aquí_ hoy?"

"Quizás," dijo Sakura con cautela. "Tendremos que esperar hasta que terminen".

Naruto agarró las mantas de su regazo. "¿Sin embargo, alguna vez me dirán algo?"

"Bueno ... supongo que depende."

"Genial", gruñó Naruto, se dejó caer de lado y abrió su libro. "Itachi aparece de nuevo por mí, mi habitación se destroza, tengo que dormir en el hospital aunque no estoy enfermo, estoy cubierto de ANBU, y ni siquiera sé si he estropeado esta línea de tiempo. matando a alguien que no debería haber sido ".

"Pase lo que pase, o pase lo que pase, no es tu culpa", dijo Sakura. "No lo olvides. Es alguien más haciendo esto, y no es justo para ti".

Naruto no respondió de inmediato. Miró la página abierta sin leerla. No importa cuántas veces la gente le dijera que el futuro no era asunto suyo, no cambiaría cómo se sentía. Fue más allá de las implicaciones que tenía para su propia realidad. No importa dónde estaba, _cuándo_ estaba, no podía simplemente ser indiferente.

Naruto tenía mucha práctica involucrándose cuando otros no querían incluirlo. Lo redujo a una forma de arte. Realmente deberían haberlo sabido mejor.

"Está bien", dijo. "Dime una cosa y prometo no molestarte por nada durante el resto de la noche." Estiró la cabeza y miró por encima del libro a Sakura.

"Lo haré si puedo, pero sabes que no puedo prometer eso sin escuchar lo que es".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Está bien. Um, lo que estabas diciendo antes. Sobre el ... jinchuuriki." Forzó la palabra. Todavía era difícil comprender que había un _término_ para ello, como si fuera una experiencia que se podía reducir a unas pocas sílabas.

Sakura se puso rígida y lo miró con incertidumbre.

"En primer lugar, no tienes que disculparte, porque yo ya sabía esas cosas. Y no estoy enojado de que lo sepas tampoco", Naruto se sentó y pasó un codo sobre sus rodillas dobladas para mirar ella en serio. "Estoy realmente ... quiero decir, cuando estaba allí ... no sé cómo sucedió, pero estoy muy contento de que todos lo sepan ahora y todo esté bien. Pero lo que dijiste antes, sobre ¿Todos los jinchuuriki del mundo están en problemas? Sólo he conocido a una persona como yo, y no había mucha gente dispuesta a defenderlo ".

Naruto trató de tragar el pesado nudo que se le asentaba en la garganta. A mitad de camino no quiso preguntar, porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la respuesta. Después de todo, ella había dicho que la _mayoría_ de ellos ya estaban tomados. Un niño cuya propia gente ya había tratado de deshacerse de él, seguramente no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

"Estás hablando de Gaara", dijo Sakura.

Naruto asintió. "¿Qué le pasó? Akatsuki también fue por él, ¿no?"

"Bueno ..." Ella miró hacia otro lado, tamborileando con los dedos en su regazo.

"Solo dime si está a salvo", suplicó Naruto.

"Hm. ¿Seguro? No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté realmente a salvo." Sakura dejó de inquietarse y cruzó las manos. Ella mostró una sonrisa traviesa que recordaba más a su yo más joven. "Pero está vivo y bien. Y te equivocas acerca de que no hay nadie dispuesto a defenderlo. Tiene mucha gente. Su pueblo también lo acepta ahora".

Naruto la miró con incredulidad. Luego sonrió ampliamente. "¿En serio?"

"Mucho. Se ha calmado mucho desde que te conoció. Incluso ahora tiene fangirls en su aldea. ¡Lo he visto!" Sakura se rió.

"¿En serio no solo estás jugando conmigo ahora mismo?" La voz de Naruto se elevó con sospecha.

"¡No! Lo juro."

"Aw, ahora me siento tonto por preocuparme tanto." Naruto se rió y se recostó contra sus almohadas, aliviado.

"Tenías buenas razones para hacerlo. Bueno, eso es todo. Recuerda lo que dijiste: no me molestes más por información esta noche".

"Bien," refunfuñó Naruto. Todavía quería saber qué sabía ella sobre el estado posiblemente muerto, posiblemente no muerto de Itachi. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre los hermanos Uchiha o cuán reacio pueda ser Sasuke a divulgarlo, alguien tenía que saberlo.

Kakashi o Tsunade eran las otras opciones obvias, por lo que Naruto decidió ser paciente y esperar a que pasaran. Si no, siempre existía el mañana. Y al día siguiente. Y el tiempo que tuviera que estar aquí.

"No me voy a dormir", le informó a Sakura con petulancia. "No hasta que Baa-chan regrese, o Kakashi-sensei nos diga lo que encontraron. Como _dijo_ que haría."

"Está bien, haz eso."

"Voy a."

"Bueno."

"Se _es_ bueno".

"Correcto."

Naruto abrió su libro de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella con sospecha por encima del borde, antes de cambiar su mirada a la página uno con aire decidido.

Estaba dormido a la hora siguiente.

_______________________________________

El mismo día que se rompieron los límites del tiempo, cerca del atardecer cuando el equipo de investigación de Kakashi se dirigía a casa, Kabuto corrió por el bosque como si todos los demonios del infierno lo persiguieran.

El área circundante estaba en silencio, excepto por el _golpe sordo_ de las ramas de los árboles mientras saltaba de una a otra, y el horizonte de un naranja resplandeciente hacía que los troncos de los árboles se destacaran en líneas negras como la tinta. Llevaba una voluminosa capa de color burdeos que tenía una capucha decorada como la cabeza de una serpiente, y la mitad inferior visible de su rostro estaba rota en una sonrisa maníaca. Aunque su forma física había pasado por muchos cambios y deformaciones recientemente, sus movimientos eran suaves y relajados.

Kabuto se detuvo cuando el aire brilló y se arremolinaba sobre una rama gruesa frente a él, materializándose en Tobi. La espeluznante parecida a una planta emergió del tronco del árbol.

"Aaah, me encontraste", dijo Kabuto con un puchero burlón. "¿Qué me delató?"

"Las esporas", dijo la mitad negra de Zetsu. "No solo drenan chakra. Los usamos para rastrearte".

"Oh, eso lo explicaría. Son para todo tipo de cosas además de entrometerse en los experimentos de otras personas. Ya veo."

"Zetsu grabó todo," dijo Tobi, la rabia apenas contenida se filtró en su voz. "Si hubiera sabido que tenías la intención de traicionarnos desde el principio, te habría matado y habría terminado de una vez".

"Lo malinterpretas. Es solo un proyecto paralelo. No tiene nada que ver contigo", dijo Kabuto, dándoles una sonrisa desde debajo de su capucha. Su brazo derecho se movía esporádicamente y lo sostenía con la otra mano. A lo lejos, sabía que algo sobre la transformación no había salido bien. Pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Tobi espetó. "Zetsu dice que hiciste aparecer al chico Kyuubi usando algún tipo de técnica de invocación. Para mí, parece que tenías toda la intención de tomar el bijuu para ti."

"Y lo que invocaste fue solo un pequeño mocoso. Explica," añadió Black Zetsu.

"Definitivamente era su chakra, bijuu y todo", dijo White Zetsu con interés. "Entonces, ¿cómo le trajiste el tiempo, Kabuto-san?"

"Iba a contártelo todo". Kabuto dio un paso hacia atrás en la rama, escondiéndose más profundamente en su capucha. "No tenías que interrumpir mi experimento y arruinarlo todo. Ahora está escondido en Konoha, y tendré que ir a buscarlo a la antigua. Te ayudaré con tu guerra, como prometí. no ha cambiado. Solo manténgase fuera de mi camino cuando se trata de este proyecto ".

El único ojo Sharingan visible de Tobi se entrecerró detrás de la máscara. "Pensé que el acuerdo era que ayudarías a cambio de Sasuke."

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora". Kabuto inclinó la cabeza, sus hombros temblaron en una risa silenciosa.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Kabuto hizo una mueca y apretó su brazo izquierdo con más fuerza. Jadeó y perdió el equilibrio, casi tirándose de la rama del árbol, pero luego se estabilizó lentamente, extendiendo la mano y clavando sus dedos pálidos y escamosos en el tronco del árbol. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, estaba tranquilo de nuevo.

"Pido disculpas", dijo. "No estoy del todo bien en este momento. Estoy luchando con el fragmento de la conciencia de Orochimaru-sama incrustado en la mía. Déjame explicártelo desde el principio, para que veas que no tengo intención de retractarme de nuestro acuerdo". . Sin secretos."

"Por supuesto," dijo Tobi secamente.

"Fue justo después de que puse por primera vez el fragmento de Orochimaru-sama en mi sistema", comenzó Kabuto. "Encontré un diario de investigación escondido entre la investigación que hizo Orochimaru-sama mientras intentaba mejorar el Edo Tensei. El diario contenía una teoría sobre el uso de un método similar para convocar y vincular a alguien aquí de otro tiempo, en lugar del mundo de Los muertos. Incluso venía con una fórmula de sello hipotético para promulgarlo, aunque estaba incompleto. Originalmente, solo me interesaba por lo que me revelaba sobre el Edo Tensei. Comparar las fórmulas ayudó a aumentar mi comprensión de los teoría de la convocatoria y unión de la energía vital humana, y cómo ponerla bajo el control personal del lanzador ".

"Nunca había oído hablar de algo así", dijo Black Zetsu con voz ronca.

Kabuto continuó, sin inmutarse. "Mi mente seguía volviendo a ese jutsu incompleto. Había dos problemas principales con él. Primero, había una gran posibilidad de que destruyera al taumaturgo, ya que requiere un costo de energía vital para usar, como lo hace una verdadera Reanimación. Además, la capacidad de crear la realidad física a partir de la imaginación es poco común y requiere un dōjutsu de alto nivel, que lamentablemente me falta ".

"Te refieres al Sharingan o Rinnegan", dijo Tobi. "¿Pero por qué sería necesario convocar a alguien que ya está vivo, cuando Edo Tensei no lo hace?"

"Es precisamente porque ya están vivos. Con Edo Tensei, es cuestión de moverlos de un mundo a otro. La técnica de inmortalidad de Orochimaru-sama era la misma: se movía de un recipiente a otro. El chakra ordinario también se puede dividir entre cualquier número de cuerpos, pero la propia energía vital es finita. Naruto-kun ya está vivo en este momento. La única forma de convocar una versión anterior viva de él, en lugar de un simple eco o construcción de chakra, es obtener esa chispa de la vida en otro lugar ".

"Entonces, ¿un sacrificio vivo?" Tobi adivinó. Hizo una pausa pensativo. "¿Quieres decir que es como el Shouten no Jutsu de Nagato? ¿Unir la energía de alguien a un cuerpo vivo para que adopte la forma y las habilidades del usuario?"

"Muy cerca." Kabuto se subió las gafas. "También está el aspecto de navegar por el flujo del tiempo para que aparezca la forma que deseas. Esa parte es en realidad mucho más difícil que llegar a alguien en el mundo de los muertos, ya sabes. Hay algunas otras diferencias, pero no me aburriré usted con los detalles en este momento. Lo que es más importante, debe saber que hice todos estos descubrimientos gradualmente, y soy sincero cuando digo que no era mi intención llevarlo tan lejos ". Kabuto extendió las manos frente a él. "Casi al mismo tiempo que resolví el jutsu, esa parte de la conciencia de Orochimaru-sama estaba cambiando físicamente mi apariencia. No pensé que las dos cosas estuvieran conectadas al principio. Pensé que esas eran solo mis elecciones, pero ahora creo que ' me han manipulado para hacer todo esto, incluyendo apuntar específicamente a Naruto-kun. No se por que."

"¿Quieres salirte con la tuya diciendo que no eras realmente tú?" White Zetsu resopló.

Kabuto se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sintió que podía sentir los músculos de su rostro tratando de moverse. "Todavía tengo toda la intención de cooperar contigo, como acordé. Pero ... esta conciencia es un poco más fuerte de lo que anticipé, y parece tener otros planes."

"Esto es ridículo", dijo Tobi sin rodeos. "¿Quieres que creamos que Orochimaru no está realmente muerto?"

El rostro de Kabuto se dibujó en una sonrisa. "Oh, él está muy vivo. Lo estoy descubriendo cada vez más. Pero dominar este fragmento y ganar la lucha por mi cuerpo me hará aún más fuerte. La increíble fuerza de voluntad de Orochimaru-sama es verdaderamente impresionante. más razón para enfrentarme a él, ¡con mi propia existencia en juego! "

"Bien por ti, pero si no podemos confiar en ti, no tiene sentido unir fuerzas".

"¿No podemos simplemente matarlo?" Black Zetsu dijo inexpresivamente.

Kabuto volvió a quedarse quieto y levantó la cabeza para sonreírles. "Entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos un nuevo arreglo?"

_____________________________________

Cuando Naruto se despertó en una cama de hospital, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue preguntarse qué tan mal se había sentido al terminar aquí sin recordar por qué. Luego vio a Sai durmiendo en la cama frente a él, con la inquietante piel pálida reflejando el sol de la mañana en su rostro inconsciente, y todo volvió.

"¡Maldita sea, me quedé dormido!" Naruto espetó en voz alta, quitando las mantas y sentándose. No vio a nadie alrededor además de Sai. Se levantó, corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y se vistió apresuradamente. La ropa que le habían dado era aburrida, pero Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo eligiendo las tallas correctas, al menos. Consternado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa interior limpia. ¿Debería preguntar ...? No, ahí era donde estaba poniendo su pie. NO dejaría que Sakura eligiera su ropa interior por él. Haciendo caso omiso del rubor de vergüenza que sintió subir a su rostro, Naruto rápidamente decidió que sería una buena excusa para irse. Ahora solo tenía que escapar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta antes de que alguien la abriera desde el otro lado. Era Kakashi, sonriéndole de la manera más irritante que se pueda imaginar.

"Tienes prisa. ¿Vas a algún lado?"

"¡Oh, hola, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto dijo con una voz demasiado brillante, retrocediendo rápidamente. "Solo iba a averiguar dónde guardan la ropa donada y esas cosas. Sakura-chan me compró algo anoche, pero se olvidó de traerme ropa interior. Para ser honesta, me alegro. creo que una chica sería muy buena eligiendo ropa interior para un chico. Tienes que tener algo de espacio para moverte, ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo? Bueno, supongo que te veré ... "

"Nop." Un Tsunade de aspecto muy poco impresionado lo condujo por los hombros cuando trató de entrar al pasillo. "Puedes preocuparte por eso más tarde. Tenemos cosas que hacer y no tenemos todo el día. Pensé que agradecerías que viniéramos a visitarnos".

"Claro, si me vas a decir qué está pasando." Naruto dejó de resistirse y miró de un lado a otro entre Tsunade y Kakashi.

"Sí," dijo Kakashi. "Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de repetirme, así que voy a esperar hasta que Sakura regrese". Se acomodó contra una pared agradable y cómoda y sacó Icha Icha Tactics. Naruto hizo una mueca.

"Sakura está revisando a otros pacientes en este momento, así que no parezcas tan amargado", dijo Tsunade. De todos modos, necesito darte un vistazo. Toma asiento. señaló la cama hecha a toda prisa de Naruto.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama, cada vez más incómodo. Odiaba todo lo médico. "No tengo que quitarme los pantalones, ¿verdad? Espera, no va a haber agujas, ¿verdad?"

Tsunade suspiró. "Lo principal es asegurarse de que tu sello y tus chakras estén bien. No pudimos ver bien el sello la última vez, así que tendrás que quitarte la camisa. Pero los pantalones pueden quedarse".

Aliviado, Naruto se quitó la camisa y Tsunade acercó un pequeño carrito con ruedas a un lado de la cama. Tenía una máquina que reconoció de los chequeos regulares que eran obligatorios para los shinobis en servicio activo. Parecía una máquina detectora de mentiras, con brazos que patinaban sobre el papel según lo que medía, solo que era un dispositivo que medía chakra. Pero probablemente podrían usarlo para detectar mentiras o probar la identidad de alguien. Bueno. Demostraría de una vez por todas que no era un impostor.

Conociendo el ejercicio, Naruto extendió sus manos y Tsunade colocó un pequeño sensor circular en el centro de cada palma, donde el chakra se manipulaba más fácilmente y se podía llevar fácilmente a la superficie.

"Está bien", dijo Tsunade, enderezándose. "Veamos qué está pasando contigo", accionó el interruptor de 'encendido' y los sensores comenzaron a zumbar y a zumbar, haciendo que sus manos se entumecieran.

Naruto vio como los pequeños brazos de la máquina se movían de un lado a otro en un montón de líneas onduladas que nunca había podido comprender. De repente, se sintió muy nervioso. Si esta cosa podía probar su identidad saliendo normal, lo contrario también era cierto. ¿Y si realmente hubiera algo mal? Inmediatamente pensó en lo resbaladizo que había sido controlar su chakra ayer. ¿Qué haría si dijera que es un impostor? ¿Cómo podría defender su inocencia frente a una máquina imparcial?

"No estés tan nervioso", dijo Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño sobre el papel. "Se supone que esta cosa mide el flujo de tu chakra en un estado de reposo, y te estás preparando como si estuvieras listo para saltar por la ventana más cercana nuevamente". Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Lo siento." Naruto respiró hondo. "Acabo de recordar algo. Cuando me desperté aquí por primera vez, apenas podía sentir mi chakra. Intenté subir a un árbol, pero me caí. Empezó a regresar bastante rápido, pero todavía me costaba mucho controlarlo. . Fue como, um ... "trató de pensar en cómo describirlo. "Fue como cuando empezamos a aprender a usar el chakra en la Academia, y tuve que concentrarme muy duro para que hiciera lo que yo quería. Sin embargo, mejoró".

Tsunade tarareó e inspeccionó el informe impreso al final de todas las líneas onduladas. Apagó la máquina y arrancó la hoja de su borde perforado. Naruto colocó los sensores en el carrito y flexionó las manos, tratando de recuperar algo de sensibilidad.

"El sello se ve completamente normal desde aquí," comentó Kakashi. Se había acercado a ellos. "¿Qué dice el informe?"

"Parece haber algo que interrumpe su chakra, pero es muy débil".

"Como dije, _ha_ mejorado mucho", ofreció Naruto. "Apenas lo noto ahora."

"No creo que haya nada sorprendente en eso, considerando todas las cosas. No tenemos idea de cómo el viaje en el tiempo puede haberte afectado. Creo que esto no tiene sentido, pero todos quieren datos sobre ti, así que ..." Tsunade respondió otra hoja del carro con ruedas y los sostuvo uno al lado del otro.

"Dejando a un lado las fluctuaciones, la composición de tu chakra coincide perfectamente con tus récords a esta edad, excepto…" sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Hay un hilo adicional en la composición de tu chakra que nunca he visto". Tsunade dejó los dos papeles y puso su dedo en la misma línea de cada hoja. La línea del anterior era completamente plana, pero su nuevo informe se disparó en la línea correspondiente. "Estas líneas de fondo tienen que ver con la composición del chakra. Muestra qué elementos puedes usar, kekkei genkai, o cualquier otra cosa que se agregue a la mezcla, como el chakra que has sellado en ti y que no es nativo de ti. Hay elementos inhumanos elementos. ¿Ves? La línea del Kyuubi está justo encima de eso, por lo que demuestra que su presencia todavía está allí. Pero él no tiene en cuenta esta otra línea ".

"¿Es tan malo?" Naruto miró el papel, pero no le ayudó a entenderlo mejor.

Tsunade frunció los labios por un momento. "En realidad, he visto este tipo de patrón antes en otra persona". Parpadeó y su expresión se aclaró de repente.

"¿Algo de qué preocuparse?" Preguntó Kakashi, tratando de sonar casual, pero mirando con mucha atención.

"Yamato tiene esta misma línea, excepto que la suya es mucho más fuerte y refinada. Más regular. Es el tipo de chakra afiliado al mokuton kekkei genkai".

"¿Eh? La última vez que lo comprobé, no tengo ningún kekkei genkai."

"¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Kakashi. De hecho, había bajado completamente su libro para mirar el informe.

"Solo puedo adivinar", dijo Tsunade. "No estaba allí para observarlo directamente, pero cuando Akatsuki atacó en la cumbre, uno de ellos mostró la capacidad de producir esporas parecidas a parásitos que podían absorber e interrumpir el chakra, y rastrear a alguien en el que se encontraban. Según el informe que hizo el Mizukage, ese poder parecía estar basado en la afinidad mokuton del Shodai. Tal vez eso explicaría por qué está apareciendo y por qué su chakra fue interrumpido. Tal vez algunas de esas esporas fueron puestas sobre usted ".

" _¿Eh?_ Pista, ¿así es como me encontraron?"

"No lo sé, pero no me gusta esa posibilidad". Tsunade pensó por un momento, golpeando su pie contra el linóleo. "Si el efecto de interrupción fue causado por las esporas, y ya se ha desvanecido en su mayoría, podríamos suponer que las esporas son temporales y pronto serán completamente inertes. Haremos otra prueba más tarde esta noche para ver si hay algún cambio entre ahora y luego. Mientras tanto, deberías darte una ducha. Si tenemos mucha suerte, será tan simple como lavar las esporas ".

"Aw, ya me vestí para el día y todo".

Tsunade lo ignoró, ocupándose de la máquina. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar y regresó con una pequeña cápsula con una aguja en el extremo, que Naruto miró con recelo.

"De _ninguna manera—_ "

"Necesito una muestra de sangre para el laboratorio", explicó. "Podremos hacer algunas pruebas más precisas sobre eso. Si las esporas están en tu sangre, al menos lo sabremos. Y si todo lo demás coincide, puedo contarlo como prueba de tu identidad cuando me reúna con el otro Kage ".

Naruto frunció el ceño desconcertado. "No estoy tratando de estar de acuerdo con esa anciana ni nada, pero ¿por qué tienes que contarles sobre mí? Pensé que todos los Kage no se agradaban entre sí".

"Si quieres respuestas, no te muevas". Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

Naruto extendió su brazo a regañadientes. Hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado, pero no se dio cuenta de que Tsunade había terminado hasta que presionó un cuadrado de gasa en su brazo. Miró hacia abajo, pero el pequeño pinchazo se curó solo en segundos.

"Al menos nadie puede decir que no goza de buena salud". Tsunade frunció el ceño levemente ante el frasco en su mano. Pero debe haber estado satisfecha con la cantidad de sangre extraída, porque se guardó el vial en la manga.

"Háblame del Kage," dijo Naruto obstinadamente.

"Bien. Dado que todos los Jinchuuriki del mundo han sido amenazados, los cinco Grandes Pueblos Escondidos han formado una alianza", explicó Tsunade. "Parte de nuestro acuerdo es compartir todo lo que sabemos sobre Akatsuki y cuáles podrían ser sus planes. Algo como esto cae directamente en esa categoría, independientemente de lo que piensen ciertas personas. La cooperación es la única forma en que la alianza tiene significado".

Naruto sonrió. "Me gusta eso. ¿Voy a ir contigo a la reunión?"

"No," dijo Tsunade sin rodeos, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. "No dejarás la aldea hasta que la Alianza decida qué hacer contigo. Además, la reunión se llevará a cabo en Kumogakure en el País del Rayo, y es mejor si las dos versiones tuyas, si hay dos, se quedan muy separados unos de otros. No ha habido una respuesta de Gai y los demás todavía, y no me gusta no saber cómo están las cosas. Podría ir a investigar yo mismo si todavía no ha habido una respuesta para el momento Llego a Kumo. Me voy mañana, y solo debería estar fuera unos días, ya que tomaremos la ruta directa. Hasta que regrese, tendrás que quedarte aquí en el hospital con Sai ".

"Baa-chan, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" Naruto estaba consternado. "Sabes que no puedo soportar estar encerrada en el hospital, y esta vez, ¡no estoy herida ni enferma ni nada!"

"Si una _lesión_ es todo lo que necesitas para que te quedes aquí ..." comenzó Tsunade amenazadoramente, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

"No ... no, está bien", dijo apresuradamente.

"Bien. Te prometo que cuando regrese, habremos arreglado las cosas. Y tú tampoco estarás solo. Si tienes que ser enviado a algún lugar, te enviaré con gente que conoces". Ella le dio una palmada en la rodilla y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. "El piso es tuyo, Kakashi. Enviaré a Sakura pronto."


	8. Presente

A instancias de Tsunade, Kakashi guardó su libro y se arrodilló junto a Naruto. Levantó una mano y tocó ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos brillantes el sello del Kyuubi. Reapareció al tacto.

"Todo está bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto. No podía decir nada por el pequeño parche visible de la cara de Kakashi.

"Es exactamente como era antes", dijo Kakashi, retirando su mano. "Realmente, creo que eso es prueba suficiente. Sería casi imposible replicar su sello, _especialmente_ cuando era hace cuatro años. Es diferente ahora. Solo unas pocas personas saben que se reinició, y cómo y por qué".

"Déjame adivinar: ¿tú tampoco puedes decirme eso?" Naruto refunfuñó, volviéndose a poner la camisa.

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi parecía estar realmente considerándolo. Su ceño se frunció pensativamente.

Naruto sintió debilidad. "Si solo unas pocas personas saben de todos modos, no importa si me lo dices. Vamos, Kakashi-sensei. Mantendré la boca cerrada al respecto, lo prometo. Es mi sello, así que tengo derecho a saber."

"Sí, creo que sí", dijo Kakashi. "Ahora que has visto lo que le sucedió a la aldea, apuesto a que has decidido cambiar la historia en el momento en que tengas la oportunidad, independientemente de lo que digamos cualquiera de nosotros, usando cualquier medio necesario. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Naruto asomó su labio inferior. "¿No harías lo mismo?"

"No estoy diciendo que te culpe. Es demasiado tarde para esperar que nada cambie cuando regreses. Incluso si trataste de mantenerlo igual, probablemente no podrías. Así que sería bueno advertirte sobre ese incidente , al menos."

Naruto asintió, sin atreverse a hablar para que Kakashi no cambiara de opinión.

"Tu sello está diseñado para que el chakra del Kyuubi se fusione lentamente con el tuyo con el tiempo. También te permite usar su poder en situaciones que amenazan tu vida. Has visto lo poderoso que puede ser".

"Sí. Entiendo por qué Akatsuki querría robarlo."

"Pero tu versión del sello comenzará a debilitarse muy pronto. Cuanto más uses ese poder, más rápidamente se corroerá el sello, así que debes tener cuidado. No hay forma de saber qué cambiaría si sucediera demasiado pronto".

"Si _¿qué_ pasó?"

"El sello estuvo a punto de romperse", dijo Kakashi en voz baja. "Se estaba debilitando de todos modos. Pero cuando estabas luchando contra Pein, tu ira y tu dolor casi lo rompieron por completo. El Kyuubi estaba tomando el control hasta un punto en el que no podías detenerlo. No pude verlo, pero ellos digamos que tu cuerpo fue reemplazado por completo con su forma. Estaba a solo un paso de ser liberado, y si lo hubiera sido, probablemente hubieras muerto, y el Kyuubi estaría en el mundo ".

La garganta de Naruto se apretó con fuerza. Recordó vívidamente lo aterrador que había sido ver a Gaara transformarse casi por completo en la forma de su bestia. Ese estado salvaje y visceral era algo que nunca quiso experimentar.

"Afortunadamente, había un sistema de seguridad", continuó Kakashi. "El sello fue hecho para reiniciarse solo si estaba a punto de romperse. Pero si eres demasiado imprudente y recurres demasiado al poder del Kyuubi, este tratará de controlarte. Incluso con el sistema de seguridad, no deberías confiar en ese poder hasta que encuentre una forma más segura de utilizarlo ".

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió con fuerza y Sakura entró. Naruto apartó la mirada de ella y Kakashi se paró para acercar un par de sillas.

"Siéntense. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ustedes dos", dijo, tomando asiento y luciendo relajado, como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

"¿De verdad vas a decirnos lo que averiguaste en la investigación? Pensamos que iba a permanecer en secreto". Sakura tomó asiento y miró a Naruto.

"Ya no creo que sea una buena idea. Tengo que seguir las órdenes de Tsunade-sama, que son en parte un reflejo de lo que quieren los ancianos, los Jefes y los jounin. Pero te diré todo lo que pueda. " Kakashi se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos. "Volvimos sobre los pasos de Naruto hasta un pequeño asentamiento agrícola al norte de aquí. Akatsuki no estaba allí, pero definitivamente lo estaban antes. No sabemos exactamente por qué, pero todos los aldeanos fueron detenidos en sus casas y ... asesinados".

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y miró a Naruto de nuevo. Resuelto a escuchar lo peor, no dijo nada, pero apretó los puños. Se sentía como si una mano con garras apretara su corazón.

Kakashi bajó la mirada. "Lo que es peor, los cuerpos se parecían a los muertos por la técnica del alma de absorción del camino humano de Pein. La autopsia lo confirmó. La evidencia apunta hacia algo que debería ser imposible: esos aldeanos fueron asesinados por la técnica de Pein".

"¿No fue él quien... pensé que ustedes dijeron que estaba muerto?", Espetó Naruto.

"Él es."

"El Edo Tensei", dijo Sakura con gravedad.

Kakashi asintió. "Dado que un Itachi reanimado apareció en la aldea, hay una buena posibilidad de que Pein también haya regresado con el Edo Tensei. Alguien está convocando a miembros muertos de Akatsuki para usarlos como sus peligrosos títeres".

"¿Qué es? ¿Esta cosa de Edo Tensei?" Preguntó Naruto, decidido a estar en la misma página que los demás.

"Una técnica que fue inventada por el Nidaime Hokage", explicó Sakura. "Fue robado y perfeccionado por Orochimaru. Le permite al usuario convocar a alguien de entre los muertos a un cuerpo inmortal y controlarlo como peones. Así fue como Orochimaru logró matar al Sandaime".

Ella vaciló, como si de repente no estuviera segura de si él sabía sobre la muerte de Sandaime. Naruto asintió y ella pareció aliviada.

"Básicamente, Orochimaru está detrás de esto", dijo Naruto sombríamente.

"Orochimaru también fue derrotado", dijo Kakashi. "Pero sabemos que su aprendiz Kabuto ha tomado su relevo. También sabemos que Kabuto recientemente unió fuerzas con lo que queda de Akatsuki. Definitivamente es el que parece más sospechoso en este caso. Si realmente ha aprendido a usar Edo Tensei, el Aliado Shinobi Force necesitará intensificar sus planes. Y si él tiene algo que ver con que estés aquí... esa es otra lata de gusanos ".

Naruto se sentó por un momento, dejando que toda esta información se asimilara.

"No puedo creer que Kabuto lo haya hecho más largo que Orochimaru", dijo finalmente. "Simplemente me parecía un lacayo al azar. Un idiota y todo, sí, pero aún así. ¿Qué le pasó a Orochimaru?"

"Fue asesinado ... por Sasuke", dijo Kakashi.

La boca de Naruto se abrió.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" Dijo Sakura bruscamente.

"Pero ... de ninguna manera." Naruto miró de un lado a otro entre los dos. "¡Vi a Orochimaru pelear contra Tsunade-baachan y Ero-sennin al mismo tiempo! Y dices eso Sasuke - ¿y por qué? Espera, ¿era como algo que ver con Itachi o algo así?"

Kakashi lo miró fijamente. "¿No tienes ni idea de por qué no le agradaría Orochimaru? Pensé que al menos recordarías el Bosque de la Muerte. Eso fue, ¿qué, hace solo un par de meses para ti?"

"Kakashi-sensei," siseó Sakura.

"Um ..." dijo Naruto, mirando a Sakura. "Obviamente recuerdo a Orochimaru atacándonos. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso? Y Sakura-chan tuvo que vigilarnos porque los dos nos noquearon. Asustó a todos. No entiendo lo que estás tratando de insinuar. . "

"Huh."

"¿Cuál es el problema de todos modos, Sakura-chan?" Naruto le preguntó a Sakura, quien seguía mirando a Kakashi como si quisiera callarlo rápida y violentamente. "No me importa si Sasuke mató a Orochimaru. Quiero decir ... es difícil creer que pudo, pero ya escuché que mató a Itachi. Es una idea extraña a la que acostumbrarse, eso es todo."

"Sakura ... entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ..." comenzó Kakashi.

"¿Qué es?" Dijo Naruto con impaciencia. "¡Ambos están actuando realmente raro! Mira, incluso si algo sucedió que no sé que hizo que Sasuke quisiera matar a Orochimaru, en serio, ¿a quién le importa? No es como si me gustara Orochimaru. A menos que ... ¿ _Sí?_ Oh Dios mío, no. N-no. No me digas ... ¿secretamente es mi padre o algo así? " de repente entró en pánico.

Kakashi se atragantó y rió más fuerte de lo que Naruto lo había escuchado reír antes.

"Cuando estás actuando como si fuera algo realmente terrible-" comenzó Naruto a la defensiva.

"Que Dork." Sakura suspiró. "No es eso. Caray. Es sólo ..." hizo una pausa, luchando por encontrar las palabras.

Kakashi observó su rostro contorsionarse por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y suspirar. "Solo tiene miedo de que escuchar lo poderoso que Sasuke ha crecido te deprima, Naruto. Todos sabemos cuánto compiten entre sí".

"Sí ..." dijo Naruto lentamente. "Pero no es que no esperaba que Sasuke fuera realmente poderoso a estas alturas. Solo me importa si mi yo futuro puede seguirle el paso o no. Quiero decir, Orochimaru es como ... whoa. Pero me enfrenté a ese chico Pein quién destruyó la aldea, así que es bastante parejo, ¿verdad? "

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando se miraron el uno al otro en lugar de responder.

"No me dirás lo fuerte que soy". Señaló a Sakura acusadoramente. "Entonces soy muy débil, ¿verdad? Esa es la verdadera razón por la que sigo siendo un genin, ¿no?"

Sakura hizo una mueca.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Kakashi. "Sakura, antes de que esto se salga de control, realmente creo que deberíamos-"

"¡Olvídalo, no importa!" Dijo Sakura con brusquedad. "Ahora mismo, tenemos que preocuparnos por Kabuto y el revivido Akatsuki. Entonces, ¿era eso todo lo que tenías que decirnos sobre ellos?"

Kakashi la miró dubitativo y Naruto frunció el ceño profundamente ante el desagradable cambio de tema.

"Bastante", dijo Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama informará de todo esto a la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi, así que lo que suceda a continuación dependerá de lo que decidan los Cinco Kage. Solo tenemos que esperar y estar alerta".

Naruto siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero siguió el juego. "Si atrapamos a Kabuto, podemos hacer que me envíe de regreso, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez, pero no tiene sentido adelantarnos. Solo tenemos que esperar", dijo Kakashi.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido que había cambiado la relación de su yo mayor con sus compañeros. Simplemente no podía averiguar qué era, si tenía algo que ver con Sasuke o con el ataque de Pein a la aldea. Todos sabían sobre el Kyuubi, pero el respeto falso por miedo se sentía completamente diferente al respeto real, así que no era eso. ¿O era?

Y su yo mayor fue enviado a la clandestinidad. Si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a alguien como Pein, ¿por qué llevarlo a algún lado? ¿Y por qué su yo mayor lo permitiría? Ya le dolía bastante a su edad, incluso cuando sabía que no podía igualar el poder de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban actualmente.

Naruto se sentó y los escuchó especular sobre Akatsuki, pero estaba lejos de dejar ir el tema. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que había algo que encontrar. No importaba si otras personas estaban empeñadas en salvar sus sentimientos o pensaban que estaban ocultando cosas por su propio bien. Todo lo que hizo fue afirmar su determinación.

____________________________________

Tsunade se fue para asistir a una reunión con el otro Kage.

Tres días en el hospital bajo la vigilancia de ANBU no fue la experiencia más agradable. Pero hubo algunos aspectos destacados, y Naruto mantuvo sus ojos y oídos abiertos en busca de pistas todo el tiempo.

Él y Sai tenían visitas todos los días. Después de que Konohamaru descubrió quién había sido el otro genin, vino de inmediato, mostró su Oiroke no Jutsu mejorado con entusiasmo y trazó formas de sacar a Naruto del hospital. Estaba encantado de estar cerca de una versión de su mentor que tenía la misma edad que él, y "más divertida" ya que eran casi idénticos en tamaño, poder y temperamento. Sin embargo, fueron los únicos a quienes les pareció tan divertido, que puso a todos los demás extremadamente nerviosos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura fuera la única médica lo suficientemente valiente para controlar a Sai cuando los dos autoproclamados futuros Hokage se reunieron.

Sakura también revisó el chakra de Naruto al final de cada día. Los escaneos pronto mostraron que la interrupción del flujo de su chakra había desaparecido por completo, pero el elemento parecido a una planta permaneció. Ella teorizó que era solo un residuo de las esporas en su sistema y debería desaparecer pronto también, pero tendrían que obtener la opinión de Tsunade cuando ella regresara.

Se preguntaron qué dirían o harían los Cinco Kage sobre la extraña situación una vez que saliera a la luz. Quizás alguien dentro de la Alianza descubriría cómo enviar a Naruto de regreso a casa.

Pero a pesar de todas sus esperanzas y planes de cambiar el pasado, no consideró que pudiera seguir adelante sin él.

______________________________________

En el segundo día de su confinamiento, Naruto finalmente encontró algo sobre su yo mayor.

Fue después de un intento fallido de fuga codirigido por el Cuerpo de Konohamaru. El equipo fue enviado a casa con una severa advertencia de los ANBU, y Naruto se quedó sin nada que hacer.

Comenzó a leer La historia del Shinobi absolutamente valiente, pero no le había llamado la atención de la manera que esperaba. Estaba a la mitad del extenso prólogo, que se volvía poético sobre el estado del mundo shinobi en un lenguaje florido y, francamente, le parecía aburrido. Sabía que tenía que haber algo especial en ello, pero no tenía ganas de trabajar con el resto en este momento.

Así que Naruto fue hojeando el bloc de dibujo de Sai, por falta de algo mejor que hacer. La mayoría de los bocetos y dibujos eran abstractos o bodegones, pero luego encontró las piezas faltantes para su futuro equipo.

Era un boceto a lápiz rápido y tosco hecho en forma de paisaje, y estaba dividido en cuatro paneles con líneas tenues, para dividir uniformemente cada retrato. El corazón de Naruto dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al Equipo 7 mayor, cada uno de los ahora cuatro miembros de pie en un panel con sus manos unidas.

Se quedó mirando el dibujo durante mucho tiempo, sonriendo. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosamente cada rostro. La mayor parte del boceto parecía inacabado, pero todos sus rostros estaban completamente realizados, como si Sai tuviera especial cuidado en que sus expresiones fueran correctas. El yo mayor de Naruto le estaba sonriendo de vuelta, y Sasuke estaba a su derecha, luciendo pacífico. Sai y Sakura se pararon en los extremos. Los cuatro parecían felices.

El joven adulto que sonreía brillantemente entre las marcas de bigotes de su rostro no parecía alguien que sufriera bajo el peso de Akatsuki. Tampoco se veía monstruosamente poderoso o sobrecogedor, pero a Naruto le gustó la sensación que le dio. Era como si su yo mayor se estuviera riendo de él por preocuparse. Sasuke también se veía... feliz, aunque era una felicidad silenciosa en comparación con su vecino, y le sentaba bien a pesar de que Naruto nunca lo había visto así en la vida real. ¿Fue porque finalmente había cumplido su deseo? ¿Cuándo llegaría a conocer el auténtico? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke ahora mismo?

Naruto pudo sentir por el simple boceto que Sai realmente se preocupaba por su equipo, lo que hizo que el extraño chico subiera en su estimación. Con entusiasmo hojeó el resto del cuaderno de bocetos para ver si había más retratos del equipo, pero no había ninguno.

Más tarde, le pidió a Sakura que le contara más sobre Sai, ya que todavía no lo entendía realmente.

"¿Quieres saber sobre Sai?" Preguntó Sakura, levantando la vista de cambiar la IV de Sai. "¿Qué provocó eso?"

"En realidad nada. Supongo que me pregunto qué es Root, y qué tiene que ver Sai con eso, y por qué Kakashi-sensei pensó que sería un buen disfraz para mí. Todo el mundo parece saberlo menos yo."

Sakura simplemente tarareó con escepticismo y volvió a su trabajo.

"Está aquí porque tomó el ataque destinado a mí". Naruto trató de disimular la frustración de su voz, pero falló. "No me importa si se supone que no es mi amigo todavía. Es demasiado tarde para eso, porque ya lo es. Y quiero poder ayudarlo cuando se despierte".

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Es algo gracioso. No te llevabas nada bien cuando te conociste. Si te haces amigo de él ahora, es posible que te decepciones si vuelves al pasado. Tendrás que hacerte amigo de alguien que no puedo soportar ".

"Eh, estoy acostumbrado a eso." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Entonces?"

Sakura vaciló, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla de la cama y mirando a Sai. "Supongo que no podría lastimar nada. Incluso si regresas, probablemente no lo verás antes de la fecha en que nos conocimos".

"Sí, está bien, empieza con eso. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos conocimos antes, a pesar de que él tiene la misma edad que nosotros, tú, lo que sea? No estaba en la Academia con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No es tan complicado, en realidad. No estaba en nuestra clase porque estaba en Root. Root era una división de entrenamiento secreta de la ANBU. La mayoría de los niños no fueron reclamados o no deseados, y pasaron por momentos bastante terribles entrenar con el fin de atrofiar sus emociones. La teoría detrás de esto era que la falta de emociones hacía un mejor shinobi ".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de comprensión y horror. Sakura continuó.

"El hombre que lo fundó lo mantuvo en secreto después de que Sandaime-sama ordenó que se cerrara. Era desconocido para casi todos. No fue hasta hace poco, cuando murió el fundador, que realmente se detuvo. Incluso eso es triste. Muchos de ellos han perdido su propósito y no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Estaban vinculados a Root de muchas maneras. Algunos de ellos incluso siguieron a su antiguo maestro en la muerte ".

"Entonces, ¿quién era...?"

"Alguien de quien es mejor mantenerse alejado", dijo bruscamente. "Si todo el Hokage, desde el Sandaime hasta el Godaime, no pudo detectarlo y detenerlo, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Todo salió bien ... en su mayoría."

"Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que Sai no quería hablarme de Root", murmuró Naruto. "Él tampoco cree que pueda ayudarlo".

Sakura apoyó una mano en su brazo. "Sai te conoce, y conoce a Root. Yo diría que es el mejor juez de eso. Además, solo quiere dejarlo atrás".

"¿Cuándo se va a despertar?"

"Podría ser en cualquier momento." Sakura se movió para sentir la frente de Sai, y sus manos brillaron de color verde por un momento. "El daño mental fue mínimo, y Tsunade-sama pudo tratarlo de inmediato. Fue bueno que pudiéramos traerlo aquí tan rápido. En realidad es solo una cuestión de que su cuerpo se recupere, y ha estado fuera durante dos días. Ya. Yo diría que otro día como máximo, siempre que esté estable así ".

"Me pregunto qué vio."

"No te preocupes", le aseguró Sakura. "Creo que solo hay un par de cosas que realmente podrían sacudir a Sai, y dado que el Tsukuyomi era para ti, dudo que alguna de esas haya surgido."

'No te preocupes': Sai le había dicho eso también. "Si Kabuto estaba al mando de Itachi, ¿eso significa que Kabuto inventó lo que sucedió en el ataque? ¿Cómo funciona?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo? De cualquier manera, probablemente tienes mucha suerte de que no lo hayas visto", dijo Sakura sombríamente.

Sai finalmente se despertó al tercer día, en un momento en que la habitación estaba particularmente abarrotada y ruidosa. El equipo Gai (menos Gai) había venido a visitarlo a él y a Naruto, y la mayor parte de la conmoción provenía de Lee desafiando ansiosamente a Naruto a una batalla en la habitación del hospital después de hablar sobre la 'juventud recuperada' de Naruto. Kakashi también estaba allí, luciendo como si se preguntara cómo había terminado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado; Neji, Tenten y Sakura estaban respectivamente exasperados, divertidos e irritados.

"¡Esta es una habitación de hospital, no un patio de recreo!" Sakura rugió cuando Lee saltó de un pie a otro y lanzó algunas patadas de calentamiento, casi derribando una pantalla de partición.

"¡Sotavento!" Tenten dijo exasperadamente. "Sakura tiene razón. Puedes desafiar a quien quieras más tarde. Ahora mismo, debemos considerar a Sai-san."

"Ah ... tienes razón," Lee dejó de patear al aire e inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. "La próxima vez entonces, Naruto-kun."

"Parece que te recuperaste de tus heridas", dijo Naruto emocionado. "La última vez que te vi, estabas muy malherido".

"Eso es solo un recuerdo ahora, gracias a Tsunade-sama y Gai-sensei", dijo Lee.

"Es genial verlos a todos", Naruto miró a todo el Equipo Gai. "Bushy Brow, creo que has cambiado menos de todos los que he conocido hasta ahora. ¿Cómo te va con el resto?"

"Manteniéndome ocupado, como siempre", dijo Tenten. "Ya sabes cómo va. Nunca un momento aburrido con este equipo".

"Y, um, la última vez que te vi, estabas tratando de golpearme", bromeó Naruto con Neji.

Neji sonrió levemente. "Espero que no le importe que le diga que lo recuerdo con cariño".

"Siempre y cuando no guardes rencor," Naruto se frotó la nuca tímidamente. "Supongo que probablemente ya se habrá dado cuenta de cómo gané. Yo mismo no lo entendí del todo en ese momento".

Neji se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Merecía perder por subestimarte, incluso si no era consciente de tu poder. Además, fue la pérdida más rentable que he tenido".

"Ya que apenas gané entonces, probablemente me darían una paliza por completo ahora. Lo mismo con Bushy-brow. ¡Aunque podría ser divertido intentarlo!"

"¡En efecto!" Lee adoptó otra pose de pelea.

Un gemido silencioso hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran hacia la cama del hospital. Los ojos de Sai se abrieron lentamente y los miró a todos confundido.

"¡Sai-kun!"

"¡Sai!"

Se reunieron a su alrededor y Sakura dijo. "¡Dale un poco de espacio!" antes de agacharse en su línea de visión.

"Sakura," dijo débilmente. Sus ojos se desviaron a su lado. "Naruto," luego miró alrededor de la habitación, "hay mucha gente aquí".

"No por mucho tiempo", dijo Sakura. "Lo siento, pero ¿creen que podrían volver más tarde? Probablemente sea mejor si no hay tantos visitantes al mismo tiempo, así que no es demasiado abrumador para él".

"Ah, por supuesto. Dejaremos que su equipo visite primero", dijo Neji. "Vamos Lee, Tenten", y se fueron.

"Bien," suspiró Kakashi. "Son abrumadores en el mejor de los casos incluso sin Gai, gracias a ese mini-clon suyo. Buen momento, Sai."

"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó Sakura. Sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsa y la usó para mirar cada uno de sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, creo," Sai parpadeó cuando apartó la linterna y trató de sentarse. Sakura lo ayudó colocando algunas almohadas detrás de su espalda. "Aunque tengo bastante hambre y sed".

"Ah, lo recuerdo. Espero que te guste la sopa", dijo Kakashi a la ligera. "Eso es todo lo que me dejaron tener por un tiempo después de que desperté de un coma inducido por Tsukuyomi".

"Ahora que estás despierto, tu recuperación debería ser relativamente rápida", dijo Sakura enérgicamente. "Sin embargo, necesitarás descansar un poco más hasta que recuperes toda tu fuerza".

"¿Qué fue? ¿Qué viste?" Naruto ignoró la mirada aguda que Sakura le lanzó.

La mirada de Sai se posó en él. Naruto vio con una oleada de alivio que sus ojos no estaban apagados o sin comprender esta vez, como temía. Pero había algo ilegible allí.

"No puedo", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es solo algo más que se supone que no debo saber, o ..." se le ocurrió demasiado tarde que podría estar actuando extremadamente sin tacto. "O ... tal vez no quieras hablar de eso."

Sai negó con la cabeza. "Lo que vi no era la realidad, así que en ese sentido no importaría. Pero ese ataque había sido moldeado para ti, para destruirte. No sería bueno contarte lo que vi".

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás. Le creyó sin dudarlo. "¿Estás ... seguro que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Las ilusiones son solo eso. Nunca sucederá," Sai miró a Sakura, cuya boca se endureció en una delgada línea.

"¿Qué no lo hará?"

"Naruto, ¿por qué no bajas a la cafetería y buscas algo de comida que no sea demasiado sólida para que la coma Sai?" Dijo Sakura.

"¡Ohhhh no!" Naruto señaló acusadoramente de ella a Kakashi. "¡Ustedes van a hablar a mis espaldas otra vez!"

"Naruto, vete", dijo Kakashi, con una advertencia en su voz. "No me hagas llamar a Bull para que te arrastre hasta allí."

Gruñendo, Naruto salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Solo se había rendido tan rápido para escuchar en la puerta, pero luego vio que había un guardia ANBU apostado justo afuera, arruinando su plan.

"Me pregunto si los ANBU saben que se supone que deben vigilarme, no las puertas del hospital", se dijo petulantemente (y en voz alta). "Bueno, nos vemos luego, voy a hacer que me secuestran ahora".

El gran ANBU con máscara de jabalí no se inmutó por esta declaración, y Naruto caminó hacia la cafetería murmurando improperios en voz baja durante todo el camino.

______________________________________

Dentro de la habitación, todos estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. Sai miró a la pared opuesta, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente.

"¿Qué tan mal estuvo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Malo", dijo Sai después de un momento. "No fue ... no fácil pasar. Pero yo ... fue más fácil mantener los pies en la tierra, mantener la cabeza despejada cuando pensaba en Naruto estando allí en lugar de mí, y en lo que podría haberle hecho".

"Cuéntanos sobre eso, si puedes." Kakashi se movió para pararse junto a su cama.

"A menos que sea mejor esperar", añadió Sakura rápidamente. "No lo fuerces."

"No. El genjutsu en sí no me molestó. Fue saber para quién era". Sai respiró hondo y se estremeció levemente, y dejó escapar el aire de nuevo, "Vi a Sasuke. Mató a todos en Konoha uno por uno. Seguía diciendo que todo era porque Naruto estaba demasiado débil para detenerlo".

Sakura enterró su rostro en sus manos y Kakashi apretó la barandilla.

"Ese es el miedo del _mayor de_ Naruto", dijo Kakashi. "El más joven no entendería todo el significado".

"¿De verdad crees que no le afectaría tanto?" Preguntó Sai plácidamente.

"Creo ... que estuvo muy cerca", dijo Kakashi. "Creo que tenemos que decirle la verdad sobre Sasuke ahora, antes que alguien _más lo_ haga."

"No," dijo Sakura con fiereza.

"Escucharlo primero del enemigo, o incluso de una de las otras aldeas, particularmente de Kumo, no le haría ningún favor", insistió Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama lo enviará con uno de nuestros aliados. Si alguien le dice algo, _sabes que_ él defenderá a Sasuke primero y hará preguntas después."

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Dolerá sin importar lo que pase. Dolerá incluso si regresa sin saberlo, porque tendrá que experimentarlo de la misma manera otra vez. Pero ahora mismo, él está ... por última vez, no "No tengo esa carga sobre él. Por una vez en mi vida tengo la oportunidad de _protegerlo_ de esa carga, en lugar de ..." se quedó sin aliento. Ella hizo una mueca y miró hacia abajo. "No tengo prisa por volver a sentir ese peso".

"Kakashi-sensei," dijo Sai en voz baja. "Me inclinaba a estar de acuerdo contigo antes, pero durante esos días que pasé en el Tsukuyomi, y los días que pasé después soñando con eso ... todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo feliz que estaba yo y no él. Quizás yo ' No soy el mejor juez en este momento, ya que todavía me estoy recuperando. Pero todavía no estoy lista para arrojarlo a ese infierno, cuando sé que tendrá que vivir en él todos los días de su vida después ".

"Tenemos que deshacer esto tan rápido como podamos", dijo Sakura.

"¿Y si no se puede deshacer?" Dijo Kakashi. "¿Y si el Naruto de nuestro tiempo se ha ido?"

"Yamato-taichou y los demás habrían dicho algo si él se hubiera ido", dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y lo dejó caer. No estaba exactamente en desacuerdo con ellos. Si pudiera salirse con la suya, todo el fiasco con Sasuke nunca habría ocurrido para empezar. Pero había sucedido, y sucedería, incluso si Naruto llegaba a casa sin saberlo. En privado, pensó que sacarlo del camino podría salvarle a Naruto unos años de dolor e incertidumbre.

Él suspiró. "Supongo que veremos cómo va".


	9. Pasado

El equipo 7 se estaba desequilibrando y Kakashi lo sabía.

Algunos podrían argumentar que estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

Pero hubo un momento antes de los exámenes en que todo parecía ir bien. La chispa que había visto en ellos había crecido. Finalmente se sintieron encaminados.

Entonces Orochimaru interrumpió todo. Plantó una semilla de descontento que podría destrozar al equipo si no se hacía algo muy pronto.

Así que el día después de la toma de posesión de Tsunade, Kakashi terminó su misión en solitario en un tiempo récord y convocó una reunión de equipo para la mañana siguiente. Todavía no tenía un plan sólido para restablecer la camaradería del equipo, pero algún entrenamiento grupal sería un comienzo.

Kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento designado. Levantó la vista de su libro y frunció el ceño. Cualquier esperanza de que se hubieran unido mientras él no estaba voló en el momento en que observó la escena frente a él.

Sasuke estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y la cara como una puerta de acero, mirando en otra dirección. Sakura se sentó cerca de él, pero no tan cerca que lo obligaría a moverse. Cuando vio a Kakashi, se puso de pie, sacudiendo la hierba de sus pantalones cortos. El tercer y más ruidoso miembro de su equipo no estaba a la vista, lo que de alguna manera era la parte más llamativa de todo.

"Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde", dijo Sakura, aunque sin la indignación que solía poner. Ella lo miró suplicante y luego miró a Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró. En lugar de volver a conectarse entre sí, su relación parecía incluso peor que antes. Solo se había ido por un día y una noche. ¿Se las habían arreglado para tener una gran pelea mientras él no estaba?

Miró a Sasuke, quien lo ignoró estoicamente. A pesar de que Tsunade había considerado que Sasuke estaba en buena forma física para ser dado de alta del hospital, había suspendido al Equipo 7 de realizar misiones hasta que Kakashi pudiera evaluar su disposición para volver a la acción.

Que es lo que planeaba hacer hoy. El problema era que sería difícil evaluar a su equipo con solo uno y medio de los miembros de su equipo presentes. (Sasuke honestamente no miró completamente allí).

"Yo", dijo con pereza practicada. "¿Dónde está Naruto? Ustedes tres no tuvieron una pelea, ¿verdad?"

"No, sensei," dijo Sakura, sonando confundida. "No he visto a Naruto desde que nos despedimos después de la inaguración de Tsunade-sama. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?"

"No," dijo Sasuke brevemente. "Conociéndolo, probablemente confundió el lugar. O el día".

Kakashi cerró su libro y lo metió lentamente en su bolsa trasera. "¿Ninguno de ustedes lo vio ayer, en absoluto? ¿A pesar de que los tres tuvieron el día libre?"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. "Es un poco extraño. Es un idiota a veces, pero no creo que haya llegado más tarde que tú a una de nuestras reuniones, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi lo consideró. "Iré a ver su casa. Si me toma más de media hora traerlo de regreso aquí, ambos están despedidos, pero esperan tener noticias mías de nuevo en algún momento de hoy".

"Está bien", dijo Sakura, mientras Sasuke soltaba un resoplido elocuente.

Kakashi vaciló, se preguntó por medio segundo si sería mejor esperar, pero luego se alejó del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Naruto.

Se fue a los tejados, frunciendo el ceño en consternación. Realmente no era como un tonto saltarse una reunión de equipo, especialmente porque había sido tan larga. Kakashi sabía mejor que nadie lo ansioso que estaba Naruto por volver a hacer misiones.

En cuestión de minutos estaba en la puerta principal de Naruto, tocando lánguidamente. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y lo escuchó zumbar dentro del apartamento. Esperó unos minutos, pero no hubo respuesta.

Bien entonces. Kakashi estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de que su estudiante estuviera en casa, pero decidió ir a revisar la ventana del dormitorio de todos modos. Si algo había sucedido que él no sabía, era posible que Naruto se rehusara a abrir la puerta por pura terquedad.

Kakashi se arrastró por el costado del edificio hasta el balcón de la habitación de Naruto y miró por la ventana de la habitación.

Solo para encontrar, para su ligera confusión, que Naruto simplemente estaba acostado en la cama. Estaba tirado con la mitad de las mantas en el suelo en su forma caótica habitual, pero su rostro estaba relajado y en blanco. No estaba roncando ni temblando o, en general, era el paquete de energía que era en todo momento, incluso mientras dormía. ¿Estaba enfermo?

"Oi, Naruto." Kakashi deslizó la ventana para abrirla y saltó al suelo. "Levántate y brilla. Tenemos trabajo que hacer".

Nada.

Incluso cuando Kakashi cerró la ventana con un chasquido y pateó las mantas de la cama el resto del camino, Naruto no se despertó. Ni un tic, ni un gruñido. Sus ojos ni siquiera se movieron debajo de sus párpados.

"¿Naruto?" Llamó Kakashi, un tinte de preocupación se deslizó en su voz. ¿Fue una especie de broma? Pero incluso él sabía que este no era el tipo de broma que le gustaba hacer a Naruto. No hizo que otros se preocuparan por su seguridad intencionalmente. Apreciaba demasiado el cuidado de los demás como para abusar de él de esa manera.

"Naruto," dijo Kakashi con un poco más de fuerza, sacudiendo su hombro. La cabeza de Naruto rodó de un lado a otro, pero su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. No podría fingir este nivel de insensibilidad si lo intentara, se dio cuenta Kakashi. Algo andaba muy mal. Sintió la frente de Naruto y los lados de su rostro. Sus mejillas no estaban sobrecalentadas ni enrojecidas por la fiebre. Estaban heladas.

"No-" la palabra se le escapó a Kakashi antes de que se diera cuenta. Se sentía como si todo el aire de la habitación se hubiera desvanecido repentinamente, oprimiendo su pecho con fuerza, dificultando la respiración.

Se inclinó para posar la oreja sobre el rostro de Naruto. No podía oírlo respirar. Presionó su oreja sobre el corazón de Naruto. No podía oírlo latir.

Los pensamientos de Kakashi corrían uno sobre el otro, pero se obligó a tratar de calmarse y bloquear todo y escuchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada. No, había algo. Era muy débil, pero pensó que podía escuchar un latido. Lanzó espantosamente lento. Pero Naruto estaba vivo. Apenas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kakashi tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su estudiante y se fue por la salida más cercana, la ventana. No iba al hospital. Al diablo con el protocolo, él vería al Godaime Hokage recién instalado en este momento, y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

____________________________________

Tsunade miró hacia arriba bruscamente cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina sin llamar, medio preparada para darles un latigazo con la lengua, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio al Kakashi normalmente sereno sin aliento, la desesperación clara incluso en su rostro enmascarado.

"Kakashi, qué…" Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio hacia él. Sus ojos saltaron al preadolescente reunido en sus brazos y sintió que su estómago se hundía en sus zapatos. Naruto se veía tan pálido. Todavía. Muerto.

Tsunade podía sentir que la habitación a su alrededor se alejaba. Todo se sentía extraño y distante. Vio vagamente un par de manos temblorosas que se parecían a las suyas tocar la piel helada de su rostro, trazando las marcas de los bigotes.

Se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma, pero aturdida, en algún lugar del fondo de su mente. Ella nunca debería haberle dado el collar. Nunca debería haber formado un apego a otro ser demasiado mortal. Qué estúpido volver a ser atraído a una falsa sensación de seguridad.

"Está vivo, Tsunade-sama", dijo Kakashi con urgencia, llevándola de vuelta a la realidad. "Por favor, tienes que hacer algo, o ..."

De repente, Tsunade volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Si hubiera una oportunidad, no fallaría. No esta vez.

Puso sus palmas brillantes sobre el pecho de Naruto y descubrió los latidos del corazón débiles y lentos. Ella movió sus manos sobre él, revisando los otros órganos y su sistema de chakras.

"No hay daño físico", dijo con voz entrecortada y temblorosa. "pero su sistema de chakras está casi completamente vacío. Sus niveles son tan peligrosamente bajos que no puede despertar. Apenas tiene energía suficiente para mantener sus órganos vitales funcionando. Y ... no puedo sentir el Kyuubi en absoluto".

Kakashi no pareció sorprendido. Sin duda ya había llegado a sus propias conclusiones.

Tsunade se obligó a continuar. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"

"No lo sé. La última vez que Sakura y Sasuke lo vieron fue anteanoche. Podría ser más de veinticuatro horas."

"Lo llevaremos al hospital". Tsunade se giró hacia su asistente, quien estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Shizune! Averigua dónde está Jiraiya. Envíale un mensaje para que informe aquí inmediatamente. Quiero saber qué ha descubierto sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki. Kakashi, sígueme."

Kakashi la siguió en silencio. El tácito flotaba pesadamente en el aire entre ellos.

_____________________________________

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kakashi acostó a Naruto suavemente en la cama del hospital y retrocedió mientras Tsunade gritaba órdenes a las varias enfermeras que estaban dando vueltas. Nadie le dijo que se fuera, por lo que se desvaneció silenciosamente en el fondo. Era muy improbable que fuera necesario un guardia en este momento. Si alguien había logrado extraer el bijuu de Naruto, no importa cómo, esa era una pregunta que vendría después, lo más probable es que no les importara si él vivía o moría. Sin el Kyuubi, no tenía ningún valor político o militar. Sin embargo, Kakashi se quedó de todos modos, suspendido en un estado de fascinación mórbida mientras el ninja médico luchaba por salvar la vida de su estudiante.

Él sabía, y Tsunade lo sabía, que nadie en la historia había sobrevivido a que les quitaran la Bestia con Cola. Nunca. Sin embargo, tenían que intentarlo, incluso si estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Esta fue la primera vez que alguien en su vida murió lo suficientemente lento como para que él pudiera contemplar el proceso. Kakashi no pudo decir si eso era una mejora.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero fue suficiente para que varios ANBU vinieran a buscar a Tsunade (quien, después de todo, se había saltado su trabajo sin previo aviso). Después de reprender sin piedad a los dos primeros por interrumpirla, los colocó fuera de la puerta del hospital para decirles a los demás que había una emergencia médica y que no debía ser molestada.

Kakashi no se movió de su posición apoyado en la pared hasta que todo el resto del personal médico pudo irse y Tsunade se dejó caer en una silla junto a la cama. Se adelantó y se quedó allí en silencio, esperando el veredicto. Naruto tenía puesta una máscara de respiración y estaba conectado a tantas otras máquinas que no podía entender para qué eran todas. Pero el sonido constante de su pulso en el monitor cardíaco fue reconfortante.

"Está estable", dijo Tsunade con cansancio, leyendo el silencio de Kakashi. "No se sabe cuándo o incluso _si_ recuperará la conciencia, pero su vida no corre peligro mientras su cuerpo siga haciendo su trabajo. El sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ningún apoyo es, francamente, milagroso".

"¿Qué le pasa exactamente?"

Tsunade se levantó pesadamente de su silla. "Siendo perfectamente honesto ... el Kyuubi se ha ido, y todo excepto el mínimo de la energía vital de Naruto se ha ido con él. Habiendo tomado a la Bestia con Cola ... ya debería estar muerto, pero parece que tiene la resistencia de su madre. "

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. "Tenía que ser Akatsuki."

"Lo más probable. Espero que Jiraiya nos ayude a reconstruir lo que sucedió. Se supone que debe estar monitoreando sus movimientos en este momento. Pensar que podrían entrar a la aldea y tomar el bijuu sin ser detectados ..."

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Naruto sobreviva?" Preguntó Kakashi, ignorando el apretón de vicio en su pecho.

Tsunade cerró los ojos brevemente antes de responder. "El soporte vital no funcionará indefinidamente y él no podrá simplemente recuperarse. Su cuerpo es esencialmente un caparazón vacío. Lo único que podría funcionar es recuperar el Kyuubi y volver a sellarlo dentro de él".

"Entonces tenemos que tomar la ofensiva contra Akatsuki lo antes posible".

"Sí," dijo Tsunade, con una furia que ardía lentamente en su tono. Se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta. "Ahora que he hecho todo lo que puedo hacer aquí, es hora de volver al trabajo". Hizo una pausa con la mano en la manija de la puerta y dijo suavemente: "Deberías informar al resto de tu equipo".

Kakashi se quedó en la habitación del hospital un rato después de que Tsunade se fuera.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirles?

Por un lado, todavía era ilegal revelar el estado de Naruto como jinchuuriki a la generación más joven. No sabía si Tsunade tenía la intención de levantar esa prohibición ahora, probablemente era demasiado pronto para siquiera especular. Primero tenían que averiguar qué sucedió y cómo. Por ahora, supuso, el Equipo 7 tendría que lidiar con información parcial.

Todo el tiempo, Kakashi siguió mirando la forma extrañamente inmóvil de Naruto en la cama del hospital, cubierta con dispositivos de soporte y monitoreo. La única señal de que aún estaba vivo eran los lentos pero rítmicos pitidos del monitor cardíaco. Kakashi apoyó una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto brevemente, alborotando el cabello rubio de su estudiante, antes de girarse para irse.

Kakashi parpadeó al salir por la puerta principal del hospital. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Le había tomado un tiempo llevar a Naruto a un punto en el que su vida no estuviera en peligro. Por ahora.

Todo iba como de costumbre en la ciudad mientras Kakashi corría por la calle, aunque todavía podía sentir la brillante atmósfera de optimismo que quedaba de la instalación de un nuevo Hogake. Había más gente que de costumbre, reuniéndose y charlando sobre la comida. Nadie sabía todavía que la aldea podría haber sido infiltrada y su bijuu robado. La paz que habían ganado después del ataque de Orochimaru podría romperse en cualquier momento si los perpetradores decidían liberar al Kyuubi en la aldea una vez más.

Si eso sucediera ahora, mientras sus fuerzas aún estaban dispersas tratando de mantenerse al día con las misiones ... podría muy bien ser un desastre peor que el que había terminado con la vida de los Yondaime.

Cuando Kakashi llegó al lugar donde le había dicho a su equipo que se reuniera, no había nadie. No es sorprendente, considerando que les había dicho que se fueran a casa.

Realmente no había esperado que estuvieran allí, tal vez solo estaba demorando, tratando de formular qué decir.

Consideró ir a la lápida conmemorativa para reflexionar un poco más sobre las cosas, luego decidió no hacerlo. No estaría bien mezclar el pasado y el presente más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Era difícil no hacerlo, con la imagen persistente de su joven alumno tendido allí como muerto.

Kakashi se dirigió hacia la casa más cercana, la residencia Haruno. Solo tuvo que tocar la puerta un par de veces antes de que Haruno Mebuki abriera la puerta, una cálida luz del interior cayendo sobre el umbral.

"¡Oh, Kakashi-san! Sakura casi se había rendido contigo. ¡Sakura!" llamó de nuevo a la casa.

"¡Dije que lo haré en un minuto, mamá!" Sakura gritó desde algún lugar de arriba.

Mebuki dio un suspiro agravado y se dio la vuelta completamente para llamar a las escaleras. "¡Eso no, niña tonta! ¡Kakashi-san está aquí!"

"¡¿ _Eh ?!_ "

"Aa ... lo siento, llego tan tarde", dijo Kakashi, rascándose la nuca. "Esto no debería llevar mucho".

Sakura bajó las escaleras dando golpes y Mebuki dejó el escalón principal para dejarla pasar. Sakura salió al porche y cerró la puerta principal casi detrás de ella.

Kakashi aún no sabía exactamente cómo iba a explicar todo, así que fue mejor que Sakura hablara primero.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde has estado? Te esperamos un rato ... luego Sasuke-kun dijo que iba a ir a entrenar ya que no teníamos una misión ... Pasé por el apartamento de Naruto también, pero ninguno de ustedes estaba allí ".

"Bien," dijo Kakashi, cambiando su peso y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Sakura ... algo le ha pasado a Naruto. Ahora está en el hospital. Puede pasar un tiempo antes de que nuestro equipo regrese al servicio activo."

"¿Eh?" Sakura lució extremadamente confundida por un momento, pero luego sus cejas rosadas se fruncieron juntas. "¿Fue Uchiha Itachi otra vez? ¿Después de que Sasuke-kun acabara de salir del hospital?"

"No… bueno, no lo sabemos", corrigió Kakashi. Por lo que sabían, _era_ Itachi. Jiraiya ya había frustrado un intento de secuestro suyo. "Encontré a Naruto inconsciente en su propia cama. Pero hasta ahora, no ha habido testigos que nos ayuden a determinar quién lo atacó, o cuándo. Ninguno de los vecinos vio ni escuchó nada inusual, y el cuerpo de barrera no detectó ningún intruso. entrar o salir del pueblo ".

"Pero ... estará bien en unos días, ¿no? ¿Al igual que con Sasuke-kun?" Sakura le frunció el ceño. Podía ver los engranajes en su mente trabajando, tratando de averiguar por qué un ataque como este caería sobre Naruto, de todas las personas.

Kakashi suspiró. Quería asegurarle que Naruto volvería a la normalidad en poco tiempo, pero esa era una mentira débil que se derrumbaría en el momento en que vieran a cuántas máquinas estaba conectado. Al menos tenía que ser franco sobre eso.

"No, Sakura. Es algo mucho más serio que eso. Odio decirlo, pero ... hay una posibilidad muy real de que nunca despierte."

Incluso decirlo así era decirlo con suavidad. Naruto _no se_ despertaría, no hasta que le devolvieran el bijuu. Ese fue un hecho irreversible.

"¿Eh?" Sakura estaba claramente arrojada. "¡Pero… espera, Kakashi-sensei! ¿De qué estás hablando? Él estaba ... ¡estaba perfectamente bien hace solo un par de días! ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan mal ahora? ¿Qué podría hacerle eso?"

Kakashi miró hacia un lado. "Tenemos algunas ideas, pero no puedo decir nada sobre eso todavía. No se ha confirmado nada. Tú y Sasuke pueden visitarlo mañana. Tsunade-sama quiere monitorearlo durante la noche para asegurarse de que esté lo suficientemente estable antes de permitir visitas."

"O-está bien", dijo Sakura con incertidumbre. "¿Qué dijo Sasuke-kun sobre todo esto?"

"Aún tengo que decírselo". Kakashi se volvió para irse. "También los mantendré informados sobre el estado de nuestro equipo. Más tarde". Levantó una mano en una onda de luz y salió a la calle. No miró hacia atrás mientras se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Sasuke, pero no escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sakura debió haberse quedado parada allí por un tiempo.

Se estaba haciendo más tarde ahora, y Kakashi consideró esperar hasta la mañana para visitar a Sasuke. Probablemente no apreciaría una intrusión tan tarde, pero aún más que eso, Kakashi no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el joven Uchiha. Últimamente había estado especialmente cerrado, y Kakashi sabía, quizás mejor que nadie, lo que había estado pasando por su mente desde que Itachi apareció de nuevo. Lo había visto tantas veces: shinobi que se entregaron a la venganza hasta el punto en que nada más importaba.

Hizo un buen trabajo al ocultarlo, pero la actitud de Sasuke hacia Naruto en particular había sufrido un cambio. Jiraiya les dijo cómo Itachi había ignorado a Sasuke por el bien de cazar a Naruto. Era una especie de celos retorcidos, sin duda, pero comprensible. Habiendo planeado su momento de venganza durante años, solo para ser ignorado a favor de Naruto por una razón que no sabía ... ¿cómo se sentiría Sasuke al perder a su compañero de equipo en esas mismas circunstancias misteriosas?

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, los pies de Kakashi lo habían llevado a la puerta principal del apartamento de Sasuke.

Él suspiró. Bien podría terminar con esto.

"Oi, Sasuke, soy yo. Siento llegar tarde," llamó Kakashi, llamando a la puerta.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. ¿Quizás Sasuke ya se había ido a dormir? Kakashi estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, sin mucho entusiasmo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Al principio, todo lo que Kakashi podía ver era un ojo rojo brillante de Sharingan que brillaba en la oscuridad. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió más y la mirada de Sasuke se suavizó en una expresión neutral, los ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Kakashi rápidamente notó el kunai que tenía detrás de su espalda, así como algunos pequeños moretones y rasguños en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te metiste en una pelea?" Preguntó Kakashi bruscamente.

"No es nada." Sasuke sonaba cansado. "¿Regresaremos pronto a las misiones, o no?"

"Puede que no te guste esto." Kakashi hizo una pausa. "Nuestro equipo ha sido suspendido indefinidamente. Pero dado el estado de cosas en este momento, probablemente no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se nos asignen nuevas asignaciones que se ajusten a nuestra potencia de fuego reducida".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sasuke comenzó enojado. "Estoy-"

"No eres tú," interrumpió Kakashi. "Naruto ha sido atacado. Está en el hospital ahora. No puedo darte los detalles todavía, pero tú y Sakura podrán visitarlo a partir de mañana, si quieren. Puede pasar un tiempo antes de que se recupere."

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron. Al igual que con Sakura, Kakashi podía ver la mente del joven Uchiha trabajando, tratando de comprender la razón por la que alguien iría tras Naruto. Aún así, todos sus alumnos eran tan fáciles de leer, ¿cómo podía conocer sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo seguir siendo incapaz de hacer una sola cosa para ayudarlos?

"Por qué ..." comenzó Sasuke en voz baja. "¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene que ver con algo? Dime qué pasó."

"Lo siento. No puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Aún no conocemos todos los detalles. Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar qué sucedió y quién fue el responsable. Por ahora, solo tendrás que aceptarlo".

Kakashi sabía que decirle a Sasuke que aceptara algo era tan inútil como tratar de evitar que saliera el sol, pero sabía lo suficiente para reconstruir la verdad él mismo, más o menos. La mayor preocupación es qué haría después de darse cuenta de que probablemente era obra de Akatsuki.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba. "Dijiste que podría pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda recuperarse. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué le pasa?"

Kakashi suspiró. "Para decirlo de manera muy simple, la energía vital y el chakra de Naruto se han eliminado casi por completo de él, dejando su cuerpo como un caparazón vacío. Tiene lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida, pero no duraría mucho sin apoyo. Y antes de preguntar cómo sucedió, eso es exactamente lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. Puedes verlo mañana. Tsunade-sama quiere darte un chequeo final, de todos modos. Nuestro equipo ha tenido mala suerte últimamente, ¿no es así? "

"...Aa."

"Bueno." Kakashi dio un paso hacia un lado, volviéndose para irse. "Los veré, entonces. Y les haré saber acerca de las misiones cuando escuche algo."

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras se iba. Kakashi no creyó ni por un segundo que el chico estaba satisfecho con su mediocre explicación.

Pero ciertamente entendía la parte más importante: Naruto podía morir fácilmente, y ahora era muy poco lo que podían hacer al respecto.

El miembro más hiperactivo de su equipo era a veces idiota y a menudo molesto, pero siempre había sido una constante. Para todos ellos.

____________________________________

No había guardias apostados en el hospital.

Pero entonces, ¿quién iría detrás de un niño medio muerto ahora, cuando ya había habido muchas oportunidades para acabar con él? Fue fácil para Sasuke colarse en el terreno y encontrar la sala de cuidados a largo plazo donde estaba retenido Naruto.

Había un médico en la habitación cuando llegó, comprobando todos los datos de las máquinas y apuntándolos. Sasuke esperó hasta que volvieron a colocar el sujetapapeles de la cama y se fueron antes de abrir silenciosamente la ventana y bajar a la habitación.

Kakashi no había estado exagerando. Incluso si la gravedad de la condición de Naruto no fuera completamente obvia por todas las máquinas y monitores a los que estaba conectado, el Sharingan podía ver cuán débil y débil era la energía de su compañero de equipo. Normalmente estaba _rebosante_ de él, ahora apenas se le podía considerar vivo. Se acercó y miró la forma inusualmente pálida e inmóvil de Naruto.

No fue justo.

Sasuke todavía no sabía cuál de ellos era más fuerte. No entendía el extraño poder de Naruto, y no sabía por qué Itachi vino a la aldea específicamente para buscarlo. Apenas había comenzado a darse cuenta de que había juzgado mal algunas cosas, y ahora había perdido la oportunidad de averiguarlo con seguridad. Era lo único que quedaba por hacer antes de partir.

Alguien le había quitado esa oportunidad, y Sasuke no sabía por qué, y eso lo enfureció. Todo sobre eso lo enfureció.

Pero lo peor de todo era perder el tiempo aquí ahora mismo, en lugar de ir al encuentro de los guías que lo llevarían a Otogakure. No lo esperarían para siempre.

Pero Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que la verdadera razón para venir aquí era mucho más práctica. Incluso si eso significaba que nunca sabría la verdad, todavía quedaba una cosa por ganar de su amistad.

Agarró el mango envuelto del kunai en su mano con fuerza. No más estancamiento. Necesitaba esos ojos ... y si Naruto estaba acabado de todos modos, ¿por qué no darle un buen uso a lo que le quedaba de vida?

Sasuke colocó el cuchillo sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, el metal cuidadosamente mantenido brillando mientras flotaba cerca de varios órganos vitales. Sería tan fácil. No había nadie alrededor y Naruto estaba completamente indefenso. Ni siquiera lo sentiría. No hubo mejor momento que ahora.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Itachi en su oído, incitándolo.

_No hay razón para dudar. Sin ojos como los míos, nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte._

_Ni siquiera tendrás una oportunidad._

_Eres débil._

El odio subió por las venas de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que el cuchillo tembló. Quería destrozar la misma imagen de Itachi dentro de su mente.

Pero…

¿Qué tan satisfactorio sería matarlo usando el poder que le dijo a Sasuke que obtuviera? Incluso si ganaba, todavía estaría perdiendo, de alguna manera. ¿Era por eso que lo había sugerido? ¿Había sabido que arruinaría el deseo de Sasuke de obtener ese poder?

No importaba. Cuando llegara el momento, sería lo suficientemente fuerte.

No era necesario seguir todo lo que decía Itachi.

Ganaría poder a su manera, para demostrar sin lugar a dudas que él era el más fuerte.

Sasuke volvió a poner el kunai en la funda atada a su pierna. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de irse silenciosamente, sin mirar atrás mientras salía a la noche.

_____________________________________

Era temprano en la mañana y Kakashi se paró frente a otra puerta. Esta vez, fue la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi llamó.

"Adelante."

Kakashi entró a la oficina y vio a Tsunade parado cerca de las ventanas. Jiraiya estaba a su lado.

"¡Kakashi!" Jiraiya saludó en su habitual tono jovial, pero fue con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Kakashi reconoció esa mirada. Era el mismo que usaba cuando Minato y Kushina murieron. Tsunade, obviamente, ya le había informado sobre lo sucedido.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. "No te tomó mucho tiempo regresar aquí."

"Ya estaba en el camino de regreso", dijo Jiraiya, cruzando los brazos. "Terminé de atar algunos cabos sueltos y comencé de regreso aquí para entrenar a Naruto. O al menos, ese era el plan".

"Espera, entonces ..."

Tsunade asintió enérgicamente. "No ha escuchado nada sobre Akatsuki capturando al Kyuubi. Ni una sola pista para conectarlo con ellos, a pesar de que tienen la motivación".

"Por lo que puedo decir, todavía están recibiendo recompensas y haciendo trabajo de mercenario para quien los contrate", agregó Jiraiya. "No ha habido ni un pío de ellos desde que apareció Itachi. Llegué a la conclusión de que no harían grandes movimientos al menos durante unos años más. Por eso regresé".

"¿Pero quién más podría ser?" Kakashi miró entre ellos. "Sabemos que están cazando al bijuu. Son los únicos que serían capaces de capturarlo desde el interior del pueblo".

"No lo sé. Su falta de actividad en este momento podría ser una fachada para otra cosa", dijo Jiraiya. "Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir investigando. No podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" le preguntó a Tsunade.

"Realmente no puedo decirlo", dijo Tsunade en voz baja, con los ojos bajos. "Tal como están las cosas ahora, su muerte no sucederá de repente. Podría durar años así, siempre que podamos mantener su cuerpo funcionando. Es más probable que se vuelva demasiado débil para defenderse de la enfermedad o infección, y sucumbir a uno de ellos ".

Jiraiya le puso una mano en el hombro. "Lo salvaremos. Ya verás, antes de que te des cuenta, estará despierto y se quejará de todo el tiempo que tiene que pasar en el hospital antes de que podamos comenzar a entrenar".

___________________________________

Sakura se sentó junto a la cama del hospital con las manos cuidadosamente cruzadas en su regazo, mirando el siempre tan débil subir y bajar del pecho de Naruto mientras respiraba. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Todavía tenía que venir a visitarnos, a menos que se hubiera detenido antes.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, una sensación ominosa le retorcía el estómago. Eso es lo que siempre se sentía cuando pensaba en Sasuke en estos días. Desde que había tenido ese extraño hematoma en el cuello. ¿Estaba entrenando de nuevo? ¿No le importaba si Naruto estaba en el hospital?

Sakura escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró en esa dirección rápidamente, medio esperando ver a su otro compañero de equipo parado allí.

Pero no. Tsunade entró y recogió el portapapeles que colgaba al pie de la cama, leyendo su contenido.

"Tsunade-sama ..." comenzó Sakura.

"¿Hm?" Tsunade se tomó un momento para mirarla.

"¿Has ... visto a Sasuke-kun hoy? Pensé que Kakashi-sensei dijo que volvería una vez más para un chequeo."

"No." Tsunade llevó el portapapeles a una de las máquinas y comenzó a anotar algunas notas. "Si no quiere presentarse, está bien. De todos modos, fue solo como una precaución adicional".

"Oh."

Tsunade levantó la vista de su trabajo. Sakura se mordió el labio y apretó las manos en su regazo.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso por un rato?" Sugirió Tsunade. "Quizás ir a la casa de Sasuke y ver si al menos visitará a Naruto. Dile que no tiene que hablar conmigo ni con nadie más si no quiere".

"Mn. Está bien." Sakura asintió y se levantó para irse. Pero ella no se fue de inmediato. Miró a Naruto una vez más antes de volverse hacia Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué Naruto no puede despertar? Kakashi-sensei realmente no me lo explicó, pero ... pero, todos dicen que eres el mejor ninja médico del mundo entero. Así que, si no puedo hacerlo mejor, entonces ... "

Tsunade cerró los ojos brevemente antes de mirar a Sakura de nuevo. "La mayor parte de su energía vital se ha ido. Incluso si está sano de otra manera, no puede despertarse a menos que regrese".

"¿Pero cómo podría simplemente desaparecer así?"

"Lo más probable es que sea el jutsu de un enemigo. Por eso tenemos que averiguar quién es el responsable y hacer que lo reviertan".

"Entonces ... ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? Me refiero al resto de nuestro equipo". Sakura se frotó el codo de su otro brazo con la mano.

"Hm. No lo sé." Tsunade le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Por ahora, ¿por qué no trabajas en conseguir que todo el equipo esté a bordo para apoyarlo, de acuerdo? Veremos qué sigue a partir de ahí".

"Está bien. ¡Volveré pronto!" Sakura respiró hondo y salió de la habitación con paso decidido.

____________________________________

Era de noche y Kakashi deambulaba por las calles.

No estaban más cerca de averiguar quién había atacado a Naruto, por qué, o incluso cómo. Todavía no había pistas que indicaran que una parte externa fuera responsable. Era como si el Kyuubi realmente hubiera ... desaparecido, y la esencia de Naruto junto con ella. Jiraiya decidió irse una vez más para continuar con su investigación. Como no tenían otros sospechosos, todo lo que realmente podía hacer era intentar controlar a Akatsuki nuevamente.

La mente de Kakashi estaba entumecida por la constante especulación, así como por la falta de sueño. Decidió pasear por el centro hasta la tienda de dango para tomar un descanso.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!"

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura trotar hacia él, luciendo molesta. No, no molesto, _asustado_ .

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kakashi con urgencia mientras hacía una pausa, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"Fui a la casa de Sasuke-kun para ver si vendría al hospital. ¡Pero nunca respondió! Esperé y esperé ... incluso si él no quería ir, no creo que él simplemente — yo También miré a mi alrededor en todos los campos de entrenamiento, pero nunca pude encontrarlo. Kakashi-sensei, sobre esa herida en su cuello y lo que dijo Orochimaru: "

Kakashi maldijo alegremente. Fue una cosa tras otra. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que las sospechas de Sakura eran ciertas. Se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría Sasuke, pero no esperaba que siguiera la oferta de Orochimaru tan pronto.

"Ve a decirle a Tsunade-sama sobre esto," le ordenó Kakashi. "Volveré a comprobar en su apartamento, sólo para asegurarme".

"¡No podemos dejarlo ir a Orochimaru!" Gritó Sakura. "¡Alguien tiene que detenerlo!"

"Entiendo. Lo sé." Kakashi apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ve a buscarla. Puede que no lleguemos demasiado tarde.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero asintió y corrió hacia la torre del Hokage. Kakashi corrió aún más rápido hacia el lugar de Sasuke, sintiendo como si estuviera persiguiendo un hilo delgado como una telaraña ondeando en el viento.

Por supuesto que era demasiado tarde. Siempre lo fue.


	10. Mente maestra

¿Cuánto tiempo en el mar tendrían que soportar antes de llegar al País del Rayo?

Maito Gai, jounin de élite de Konoha, no se sentía muy bien. Muchos días en el mar todavía no lo habían aclimatado al balanceo y hundimiento del barco, y esta noche estaba haciendo todo lo posible para vigilar mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la barandilla de la cubierta al mismo tiempo.

"Gai-san," llamó Aoba detrás de él. "Deberías irte a la cama. Estaremos bien aquí sin ti."

"¡No!" Gai levantó la cabeza para demostrar que estaba perfectamente bien, pero una oleada de náuseas lo invadió y rápidamente tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás sobre la barandilla nuevamente.

Yamato suspiró. "Nunca había visto a nadie marearse tanto tiempo".

"Estoy vigilando el agua", interrumpió Gai, mirando intensamente hacia la noche. "Si nos atacan, seré el primero en saberlo".

"No si atacan al otro lado", señaló Aoba. "Tsugi-san sentiría que alguien viene mucho antes de que podamos verlos."

"Alguien podría engañar mis habilidades sensoriales", dijo Tsugi con modestia. "Pero si se tomaran la molestia de hacer eso, probablemente también ocultarían su apariencia".

Aoba asintió. "Bien. Entonces, Gai-san, realmente no tienes que forzarte…"

"¡Espere!" Tsugi de repente se volvió para mirar hacia el agua. "Puedo sentir algo. Hay dos personas que se acercan rápidamente."

"Tienes mal sentido del humor, Tsugi-san," se enfurruñó Gai. "No sabía que eras el tipo de hombre que se burla de tus camaradas".

"¡No, de verdad! Se están acercando. ¡Estoy seguro de que se dirigen hacia nosotros!" Los ojos de Tsugi se abrieron alarmados. "¡Uno de ellos, uno de ellos es extremadamente poderoso! ¡Al menos el nivel de Kage!"

"¿Qué?" Yamato gritó.

No tuvieron más tiempo para discutirlo, porque dos figuras saltaron al bote justo después de que Yamato hablara. Gai soltó un enérgico grito de batalla y se lanzó contra ellos con un Huracán Hoja Severo, solo que no pudo poner suficiente energía en él y terminó tirado en la cubierta después de un fuerte talón en la cara.

"¡Cálmate, Gai!" Tsunade dijo, bajando el pie con gracia después de la patada. Shizune estaba de pie a su lado.

"¿Tsunade-sama?" Exclamó Yamato.

Tsunade se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Shh. ¿Asumo que Naruto está durmiendo ahora mismo?"

"Sí, pero ..." dijo Aoba, desconcertado, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No quiero despertarlo. Podría sospechar si sabe que vine aquí personalmente. Shizune y yo estamos de camino a una reunión en Kumogakure para discutir los preparativos para la guerra. ¿Ha recibido el mensaje que le enviamos? Naruto? "

Yamato negó con la cabeza como para recomponerse. "No. Pero recientemente pasamos por un pasaje peligroso que se sabe que desvía el sentido de orientación de las aves mensajeras. Podría haberse descarriado".

Tsunade y Shizune intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Pasa algo con el joven alumno de mi rival?" Dijo Gai, levantándose de la cubierta de una manera tambaleante.

"Asumimos que enviarías un mensaje si desaparecía". Shizune dio un paso adelante. "¿Pero has notado algo diferente o extraño en él? ¿Algo que pueda sugerir que ha sido reemplazado por un impostor?"

"¿Un impostor?" Gai gritó y todos lo callaron.

"No lo creo", dijo Yamato. "Le planté varias semillas de rastreo para que no pudiera escapar, quiero decir, para que siempre pudiéramos estar seguros de dónde estaba. Son indetectables para cualquiera excepto para mí, así que no veo cómo los impostores sabrían sobre ellos."

"Realmente _hay_ dos, entonces," dijo Shizune preocupada a Tsunade.

"Hm ..."

"Tsunade-sama, ¿podría explicarme ...?" Dijo Aoba.

"Bien." Tsunade les indicó que se acercaran. Todos se acurrucaron y ella contó todo lo que sucedió en voz baja.

"Parece más probable que Yakushi Kabuto sea el que está detrás de esto", concluyó en voz baja. "Perdimos la pista de sus movimientos poco antes de que todo esto comenzara. Francamente, podría estar en cualquier parte ahora".

"Esto es ... ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Yamato negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Estoy de camino a una reunión de los Cinco Kage", dijo Tsunade. "Tendremos que averiguar dónde esconderlo. A los otros Kage tampoco les va a gustar esto, pero no creo que nadie se sorprenda de que el enemigo sea capaz de hacer esto".

"Solo espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer", dijo Tsugi. "¿Crees que tiene la capacidad de controlar a las personas que invoca, como el Edo Tensei?"

"El Edo Tensei requería que se colocara una etiqueta en la cabeza de la víctima para controlarla", dijo Tsunade. "No puedo negar que es una posibilidad para esta técnica también, pero con Naruto al menos, todo parece estar bien. Bueno, casi todo." Ella miró a Yamato. "Probé su chakra y tenía rastros de Mokuton. No estoy seguro de por qué".

"Si es Kabuto, hay muchas razones", dijo Yamato con gravedad.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos. "En cualquier caso, vigila a Naruto y asegúrate de que no haya cambios. Pero ten cuidado de no dejar ver que algo está mal. Él podría notar algo sin importar lo que hagamos. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de conexión, si cualquiera, las dos versiones de él lo tienen. Pero será bastante difícil mantenerlo en la isla incluso sin todas estas otras cosas ".

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Tsunade-sama," prometió Gai con sentimiento.

"Necesito verlo antes de irnos. Me gustaría tomar una muestra de sangre para comparar".

Aoba siguió a Tsunade con una lámpara, y descendieron al oscuro interior del barco.

La puerta de Naruto crujió levemente cuando la abrieron, y Aoba levantó la lámpara para que la luz entrara en la habitación.

Allí estaba roncando pacíficamente, de espaldas a la puerta. Tsunade se acercó a él en silencio con una sonrisa afectuosa. Incluso mientras dormía profundamente, de repente parecía mucho más grande y adulto de lo que Tsunade estaba acostumbrado. Había quitado la mayoría de las mantas y su boca estaba abierta, dándole una mirada tonta que era muy entrañable a los ojos de una abuela adoptiva.

 _Realmente espero que esto no termine mal, para ninguno de los dos_ .

Tsunade puso su mano sobre su cabeza como para despeinar su cabello, pero en realidad estaba monitoreando el flujo de chakra en su cerebro para que no se despertara. Con una disculpa mental, llenó una cápsula con sangre de su brazo y salió de la habitación sin ser detectada.

___________________________________

Tobi se materializó en una caverna subterránea oscura y húmeda. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Kabuto, comenzó a irritar el parecido de su escondite con los espacios sombríos que Orochimaru siempre amó. Al menos no tenía serpientes integradas en cada pilar y antorcha aquí.

Hablando de…

Tobi se sentó en una silla de piedra con aire de cansancio e irritación. El espacio frente a él se arremolinaba y Kabuto apareció a la vista, encorvado dentro de su capucha. El rostro de Zetsu apareció a través de una de las paredes, moldeándose y moviéndose hasta que se volvió reconocible.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué es este 'nuevo arreglo' del que hablabas antes?" Preguntó Tobi, medio arrepintiéndose ya de la pregunta.

Kabuto soltó una risa que comenzó en voz baja, pero se volvió larga e inquietante. Mientras lo hacía, su voz cambió. Pasó de algo agudo y ligeramente histérico a una risa profunda y ronca que fue inmediatamente reconocible cuando se calmó.

"Lo que quiero decir es que ha habido un cambio", dijo, excepto que ya no hablaba con la voz de Kabuto.

Hubo una pausa.

Tobi se enderezó en su silla. "Tú eres Orochimaru."

"¡Muy bien!" Orochimaru miró hacia arriba. Ya no llevaba la cara de Kabuto. Se quitó las gafas de Kabuto y se las metió en el bolsillo.

Tobi cerró los puños. "Explica. ¿Cómo estás todavía vivo?"

"Es realmente muy simple. Finalmente logré tomar el control, tal como Kabuto temía. Por supuesto, todavía no estoy a pleno rendimiento. Hay algo más que necesito antes de que pueda revivir por completo".

"Si planeas meterte en mi camino—"

"No. Todavía podemos trabajar juntos, si quieres. Puedes tener soldados Edo Tensei para tu guerra." Orochimaru levantó las palmas de sus manos en un encogimiento de hombros, la sonrisa siempre presente plasmada en su rostro. "Para ser honesto, estoy cansado de la desvergonzada imitación que Kabuto hace de mí. No es divertido mirar desde el costado cuando lo que está frente a mí es aburrido. Si así va a ser, también podría actuar en el mundo yo mismo. . Por eso tomé medidas para influir en él de determinadas formas ".

"¿Te refieres a todo esto con el Kyuubi?" Tobi demandó. "No puedes esperar que ignore eso. Y si realmente quieres ayudar, ¿por qué reviviste a los ex miembros de Akatsuki para robarlo?"

"Oh, no _fui yo_ " siseó Orochimaru levemente en la última sílaba. "Hasta ahora, no tenía el control total. Era necesario revivir a Nagato para poder realizar la técnica, pero Kabuto estaba más preocupado por separarse de ti. Cuando tu socio," Orochimaru asintió a Zetsu, "trató de interrumpir la Encarnación del Tiempo, por supuesto que Kabuto usó a tu revivido Akatsuki para contraatacar. Si todos hubieran trabajado juntos desde el principio, no habríamos perdido la pista de Naruto-kun ".

"Entonces, ¿dónde están ahora? ¿Nagato e Itachi?"

"No lo sé. Desafortunadamente, no tengo control sobre ellos. Tampoco puedo deshacer su Reencarnación. Solo el que los convocó puede hacer eso, y no tengo la intención de devolver este cuerpo por una razón tan inútil. . "

"Zetsu, vuelve al escondite de Orochimaru. Mira si están allí", dijo Tobi.

"Eso suena como una excusa conveniente. Probablemente está mintiendo", advirtió Black Zetsu.

"Solo vamos."

Zetsu se hundió en la pared.

Tobi miró a Orochimaru. "Aparte de Edo Tensei, ¿qué quieres del Kyuubi? ¿También planeas mantenerlo alejado de nosotros?"

"Sí. Espero que eso no nos impida trabajar juntos".

"¡Deja de tontear!" Tobi se levantó de su silla, inmediatamente furioso. "Si esta ... _réplica_ realmente tiene el Kyuubi, ¿por qué ignoraría eso, cuando tomarla haría que mi objetivo fuera mucho más fácil de lograr?"

"Puedes perseguir al Kyuubi todo lo que quieras. No me importa lo que hagas con el de esta vez. Pero me temo que no puedo dejar que interrumpas mi proyecto. Hay algunos aspectos que quiero refinar. Pero lo que _realmente_ me interesa es el potencial no realizado de lo que he traído aquí, no solo el potencial que él ya tenía, sino la maleabilidad de la forma que hice para contenerlo ".

"No me importan tus estúpidos experimentos—"

"No puedes extraer su bijuu, ni siquiera con la estatua de Gedo". Orochimaru levantó una mano y señaló a Tobi siniestramente. "Nos hemos asegurado de eso. Dudo que incluso el verdadero Uchiha Madara pueda alcanzar el chakra del bijuu dentro de él, porque el poder de Senju Hashirama lo está reteniendo. Él mismo podrá usar ese poder, con algo de esfuerzo. Pero si un la fuerza externa intenta extraerlo en contra de su voluntad, el chakra del Kyuubi será inmediatamente absorbido por las células de Hashirama, y el pobre Naruto-kun probablemente se convertirá en un árbol muy grande ".

"¿Qué has hecho?" Tobi estaba furioso. "Es por eso que robaste uno de los Zetsu, ¿no? Lo alteraste y lo usaste como un recipiente para la invocación. ¿Pusiste todo específicamente en mi camino, pero dices que estás de mi lado? ¿Por qué no te mato ahora para que no tengas la oportunidad de meterte en mi camino de nuevo? "

"Ahora, ahora, no hay necesidad de todo eso," rió Orochimaru. "Matarme no cambiará los hechos. No te he hecho nada, Tobi-san. Has vuelto a donde estabas todo el tiempo. ¿Es tan malo?"

"Si no tienes la intención de usar el Kyuubi, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Estoy interesado en ver adónde va su camino", dijo Orochimaru a la ligera. "He estado desarrollando este jutsu durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo he probado. No hay duda de que necesita refinarse. También me pregunto, ¿cómo se compara con el Edo Tensei u otras técnicas de transferencia de mente y cuerpo? muerta, un alma viviente tiene la capacidad de crecer y cambiar. Y sin embargo, controlando las circunstancias, puedes esencialmente convertirla en una nueva existencia. ¿Cuáles son las capacidades de esta nueva existencia? Eso es lo que me interesa ".

"De verdad," dijo Tobi secamente. "¿Y de dónde viene ayudarme?"

"Un trato es un trato. Kabuto acordó ayudarte, así que yo también lo haré. No puedo hacer mucho con mi propio proyecto hasta que recupere todo mi poder. Mientras tanto, no podrás llegar a él fácilmente, y no puedes enviarlo de regreso incluso si quisieras, así que no tienes razón para preocuparte por él ".

"¿Y cómo harías eso? Envíalo de regreso."

Orochimaru consideró esa pregunta por un tiempo. "Como el Edo Tensei, puedes hacer que el invocador original lo revierta. A diferencia de Edo Tensei, matarlos también funcionaría. Pero como dije, no fui yo".

Tobi miró a Orochimaru durante mucho tiempo, tratando de evaluar su veracidad. Mirando la sonrisa de la serpiente, era casi imposible.

"Como señal de buena voluntad," continuó Orochimaru, "te ayudaré cuando comience la guerra, e incluso te ayudaré a conseguir el Kyuubi y Hachibi. Hasta entonces, debo concentrarme en recuperar mi poder".

Después de su discusión, Orochimaru se fue. Tobi lo dejó ir, a pesar de su frustración.

"¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó cuando la mitad de Zetsu finalmente reapareció.

"Nada", dijo Black Zetsu. "No hay señales de Nagato o Itachi. Mi otra mitad todavía está tratando de rastrearlos, pero se han escapado o han sido llamados de regreso al más allá."

"No. Todavía están por aquí. Incluso si Orochimaru está mintiendo acerca de perder el control sobre el Edo Tensei, creo que él no fue quien hizo la Invocación real. Pero dijo que no podremos llegar al Kyuubi independientemente. . "

"Qué arrogante", dijo Black Zetsu. "Si realmente está tan débil ahora, no tenemos ninguna razón para escuchar lo que dice".

Tobi negó con la cabeza. "Débil o no, organizó la trama indirectamente, por lo que es casi imposible desentrañar por la fuerza".

"Cierto o no, podemos intentar la extracción de todos modos. No es una pérdida para _nosotros_ si no funciona".

"Sí. Es posible que podamos encontrar un uso para el más joven, de todos modos. Podría ser un punto débil contra la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada. Los hace vulnerables, y probablemente ya se dan cuenta de eso. Probablemente lo estén manejando como está hecho de vidrio ".

"¿Por lo que entonces?"

Tobi sonrió detrás de su máscara y salió de la habitación, seguido por Zetsu. Bajó un tramo oscuro de escaleras.

Abrió una puerta de madera que crujió suavemente. Esta habitación era solo un poco más brillante que el hueco de la escalera, apagada, excepto por la luz verde brillante que provenía de docenas de tanques que cubrían las paredes. Cada tanque contenía un ojo flotante sin cuerpo.

Un niño se sentó en una plataforma elevada, sin mirarlos, sin mirar nada. No podía ver.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que quedarme así?" Dijo Sasuke.

"Un tiempo todavía. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Estoy bien. Estaré incluso mejor una vez que pueda irme de aquí." Una sonrisa casi tan inquietante como la de Orochimaru se extendió debajo de las vendas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Después de todo, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

_____________________________________

Tsunade regresó de la reunión de los Cinco Kage a la mañana siguiente. Le hizo un chequeo a Sai y le dijo que estaría listo para salir del hospital muy pronto.

"Está bien," dijo Naruto, tan impaciente que prácticamente estaba rebotando. "¿Y qué hay de mí? También me iré pronto, ¿no? ¿Qué decidieron ustedes en la reunión?"

"Yo también quiero saber, Tsunade-sama," añadió Sai alegremente, y Sakura asintió.

"Correcto", dijo Tsuade, entregando el historial de Sai a una enfermera, quien se disculpó con él. "Después de la reunión de los cinco Kage, se ha decidido que estarás bajo la protección directa del Kazekage".

"¿El _Kazekage?_ ", Dijo Naruto nervioso. Se cruzó de brazos y se esforzó por recordar lo que sabía sobre el hombre.

"Estarás perfectamente a salvo con él", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. "El Kazekage es como una gallina cuando se trata de ti, Naruto."

Naruto imaginó una persona sin rostro en un sombrero Kazekage sentado en él, antes de darse cuenta de que él _lo hizo_ saber el extranjero Kage-más o menos.

"Espera", dijo lentamente. "Um, ¿no es el padre de Gaara? Ya sabes, ¿el que intentó que _asesinaran_ a su hijo varias veces?"

"No, ese murió justo antes de los exámenes Chuunin, cuando Orochimaru robó su identidad para manipular a Suna. Ahora es otra persona".

"No te preocupes, te gustará", dijo Sakura alegremente.

"Tu equipo partirá tan pronto como Sai se haya recuperado lo suficiente", dijo Tsunade. "Un grupo pequeño es más rápido y menos notorio. Necesito que Kakashi se quede aquí, así que enviaré a otro jounin en su lugar: Hyuuga Neji".

"¿Qué, es un jounin? ¡No me dijo eso!" Interrumpió Naruto.

Tsunade no le gustó este arrebato. "Lo envío porque, aparte de Kakashi, es el jounin que mejor conoces en Konoha, y con el que te sentirás más cómodo trabajando. Su Byakugan también debería ser útil para asegurarse de que no te sigan. Estoy tratando de mantenerte con personas con las que estás familiarizado en tu tiempo. Excepto por Sai— "

"No, es genial", interrumpió Naruto de nuevo. "Sai y yo somos amigos ahora. Bueno, él dice que no sabe, pero está dispuesto a aceptar lo que digo, y yo digo que somos amigos".

"Eso fue más rápido que la última vez". Tsunade arqueó una ceja hacia Sai y Sakura.

"Meh." Sakura agitó una mano. "Eso es sólo porque tuvimos que dejar entrar a Sai antes de que fuera agradable estar cerca".

"Claro, Sakura-chan," dijo Naruto. "Por lo que escuché sobre cómo actuabas en ese entonces, 'romper' sería la palabra correcta".

"¡Oye!" Dijo Sakura, enrojeciendo ligeramente. "También fuiste increíblemente grosero. Todos lo fuimos."

"No Yamato-taichou," ofreció Sai. "Nos invitó a quedarnos en el onsen, e incluso salvó a Naruto de tu violencia".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Sakura preguntó con sospecha.

"Me niego a contestar eso porque podría incitarte a la violencia contra Naruto con nosotros."

"¿Esperar lo?" Naruto tragó saliva.

" _Ejem_ ," tosió Tsunade. "Como estaba diciendo, su equipo se encontrará con la delegación de Suna en la frontera entre la Tierra del Viento y la Tierra de los Ríos. A partir de ese momento, el Kazekage será su guardia en todo momento cuando no esté en Sunagakure. Cuando y adónde vayas dependerá principalmente de él. Sin embargo, anímate. Deberías sentirte honrado. Por lo general, tendrías que tener el estatus de daimyo para tener el privilegio de un Kage como tu guardia personal ". Ella sonaba divertida.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no _puedes_ ser mi guardia?" Naruto arrugó la nariz.

"Te lo dije. Necesitas un lugar que sea realmente defendible. Suna está fuertemente fortificado y es difícil acercarse sin ser visto; últimamente han hecho grandes esfuerzos para mejorar su propia seguridad. Además, el Kazekage es mejor que yo para luchar mientras protege otros al mismo tiempo ".

"Si tú lo dices," murmuró Naruto. "Hombre, esto apesta."

"Prepárate para irte tan pronto como Sai recupere sus fuerzas," ordenó Tsunade.

"Creo que estaré listo para viajar mañana", dijo Sai. "Podría pelear al día siguiente".

Tsunade asintió. "Normalmente aconsejaría que no te esfuerces, pero es mejor si hacemos esto lo antes posible. Sakura también estará contigo. Deberías estar al tanto para cuando cruces la frontera del País del Fuego. Cualquier objeción ? "

"No, señora", dijeron Sai y Sakura, pero Naruto solo murmuró en la mano en la que descansaba la barbilla.

"Dos pequeñas cosas más, Naruto," agregó Tsunade en un tono que de repente fue mucho más suave. Se enderezó sorprendido. "Mañana vamos a realizar un servicio conmemorativo por los que murieron en el ataque a la otra aldea. Puedes ir a él, si quieres".

"Oh," dijo, sintiendo frío de repente.

"En segundo lugar, quería hacerle saber que pude comunicarme con el grupo de Gai", continuó, "No sabían que estaba pasando nada. Parece que su yo mayor todavía está con ellos, vivo y bien".

____________________________________

La mayoría de los ciudadanos de esa desafortunada comunidad agrícola se habían ido para ayudar a Konoha con la reconstrucción, dejando solo un puñado para cuidar de los cultivos. Por eso, el memorial de los veinte civiles muertos se llevó a cabo en Konoha, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir. Las únicas personas que quedaron para llorar estaban en Konoha.

Muy pocos shinobi o ciudadanos de la Hoja Oculta asistieron, pero entre los que lo hicieron estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, así como los agentes de ANBU Boar, Raven y Tiger, quienes fueron como guardias.

Los cuerpos no debían ser enterrados en Konoha. Por consenso de los aldeanos restantes, serían devueltos y enterrados en privado en el cementerio local. Tenían toda la intención de regresar a sus hogares y cultivos, incluso después de lo sucedido, y querían que sus amigos y vecinos también regresaran a casa.

Naruto puso los zapatos de Shinji frente a su fotografía en la larga mesa llena de fotografías, una alineación de personas que una vez lo habían llamado héroe. Se preguntó si otros aldeanos lo estarían mirando. Se preguntó si lo sabían. La culpa era como una piedra fría y dura en su pecho.

La Fuerza Aliada Shinobi había decretado que sería enviado a la Tierra del Viento y dejado bajo la protección del Kazekage por un tiempo indeterminado. Allí estaría escondido, allí estaría a salvo. Eso es lo que dijeron ... pero ese no era exactamente el tipo de seguridad que le importaba. Eso no era lo que quería en absoluto.

 _Lo arreglaré, lo prometo,_ juró mientras se paraba frente a las fotografías. _Me aseguraré de que nunca tengas que morir por mi culpa_ .

Solo había dos cosas que quería: primero, quería que todos dejaran de ocultarle cosas. La única forma en que iba a poder rehacer cualquier cosa de la manera correcta era saber la verdad. En segundo lugar, quería encontrar a Yakushi Kabuto y hacer que lo enviara de regreso a su propio tiempo.

Sin embargo, por el momento, solo tenía unos pocos planes vagos. El mayor de Naruto era el primer misterio que quería descubrir. Si su yo mayor todavía estaba presente, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué todavía se lo estaba tomando con calma en un agradable crucero cuando Akatsuki estaba detrás de _ambos_ ?

Con un poco de suerte, el Kazekage sería menos taciturno y sería capaz de reunir algunas pistas más mientras se quedaba con ellos.

Naruto siguió adelante, regresando con sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con una expresión de lástima que realmente no le gustaba. "¿Estás bien?" Sakura preguntó suavemente.

"No importa en comparación con cómo _les va_ , ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto, indicando a los aldeanos. Estaban parados juntos en grupos vestidos de negro, a la deriva, deteniéndose frente a fotografías, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Los shinobi estaban un poco separados de ellos y definitivamente sobresalían, incluso mientras vestían de negro como todos los demás, pero nadie preguntó por qué estaban allí.

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Sakura con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo se van ustedes tres?" Dijo Kakashi. "A mí también me gustaría ir, pero por alguna razón fueron y me dieron un puesto importante en la Alianza".

"Mañana temprano por la mañana, si empiezo a descansar en la cama de nuevo tan pronto como esto termine", dijo Sai.

"Estamos atrapados en el hospital de nuevo esta noche", refunfuñó Naruto. "Boooooring".

"Podemos jugar a las cartas un poco más, si quieres", ofreció Sai.

"De ninguna manera. Sigo perdiendo contra ti."

Sakura se rió. "Tu cara de póquer no es rival para la suya, Naruto."

"Apuesto a que no," dijo Kakashi. "Estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir que vengan algunas personas y evitar que te aburras, especialmente porque te vas mañana. Como no puedes salir, sería la mejor opción".

"Me gustaría eso también", dijo Sai.

Naruto miró a Kakashi pensativo. La mayoría de las veces lo había pasado por alto en la sorpresa de lo bien que parecía gustarle a la gente en general en estos días, pero había algo sutilmente diferente en su sensei de lo que recordaba.

Kakashi había cuidado a su equipo desde el principio, pero parecía ... más cálido, de alguna manera. Apenas se notaba porque todavía llegaba tarde todo el tiempo, no siempre se comunicaba con ellos y no tenía problemas para dejar a sus estudiantes en el hospital durante unos días con poco contacto, pero su preocupación se filtraba con más frecuencia de lo que lo hizo. en el pasado. O tal vez simplemente actuó de esa manera más a menudo con _él_ . Era difícil expresarlo con palabras, pero había habido algún tipo de cambio en Kakashi, como todos los demás.

"¿Estás listo para volver?" Preguntó Kakashi, captando su mirada. "¿O necesitas más tiempo?" Su tono era genuino, no irónico.

"Estoy listo, supongo", dijo Naruto.

Sakura se unió a él. "Oigan, también jugaré a las cartas con ustedes. ¡Y deberíamos llevar una entrega de ramen a la habitación esta noche como regalo!" Pasó el otro brazo por el de Sai y los arrastró a ambos.

"¡Oye! No voy a huir, así que no tienes que tirar de mí, Sakura-chan."

El futuro también tenía sus puntos positivos. Naruto deseaba poder separar todas las cosas buenas de las malas, para mantener solo las partes que quería en el futuro. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Ahora estas personas formaban un círculo de amigos más grande de lo que jamás imaginó tener.

Era como cosechar los beneficios del trabajo de otra persona, entrometerse en algo que no le pertenecía, al menos no todavía. Era extraño lo terrible y maravilloso que resultó ser el futuro.

"Oh, lo entiendo", dijo Sai desde el otro lado de Sakura. "El contacto físico se utiliza a menudo para mostrar apoyo y brindar comodidad en momentos de estrés. Podemos reforzar y mostrar nuestra camaradería al mismo tiempo caminando del brazo".

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Sai", dijo Sakura.

"Sin embargo, tu formación está un poco desequilibrada con la pequeña," dijo Kakashi, paseando perezosamente detrás de ellos.

"Retiro todo lo que pensaba acerca de que eras amable", gruñó Naruto en voz baja.

____________________________________

Como Naruto temía, ese último día atrapado en el hospital fue agónicamente aburrido. Sai durmió durante gran parte del tiempo, y Kakashi había desaparecido, probablemente siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para no sujetarse a quedarse por los aburridos juegos de cartas y las quejas de Naruto.

Pero cerca de la noche, tuvo una visita. Naruto miró hacia arriba cuando alguien llamó y luego abrió la puerta.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gritó, saltando de su silla. Dudó por un segundo, luego corrió a abrazarlo.

"Mírate. Realmente no puedo creerlo." Iruka apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Naruto, lo que no se agravó como cuando alguien más hacía eso. "Lamento no haber podido venir a verte antes. He estado atrapado en los túneles de evacuación donde se encuentran la mayoría de los niños, y no supe de ti hasta hace poco".

"¿Qué? ¿Nadie te lo dijo?" Dijo Naruto indignado.

"Los poderes fácticos tienen las manos un poco ocupadas en este momento, creo. La noticia se difundió bastante rápido una vez que la población en general se enteró". Iruka sonrió, pero no tocó la preocupación en sus ojos. "Escuché sobre la reunión de los Cinco Kage. ¿Tienes suministros para mañana?"

"Dejé todo en el pasado, así que tendré que conseguir un equipo completamente nuevo antes de irnos", confesó Naruto. "Incluso dejé el hitai-ate que me diste. Lo siento. Lo he llevado a todas partes, desde que lo recibí. No me siento bien sin él". Se tocó la frente con tristeza.

Incluso antes de que terminara de hablar, Iruka estaba desatando el hitai-ate de su cabeza.

"Dudo que signifique tanto para ti esta vez", dijo, sosteniéndolo con la placa frontal hacia arriba. "Pero considérelo un amuleto de buena suerte para su viaje".

Naruto lo tomó, una lenta sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Gracias, Iruka-sensei."

Miró el símbolo de Konoha estampado en la diadema por un momento y fue golpeado por una inspiración repentina. Era posible que obtuviera las mismas respuestas indirectas que obtuvo de todos los demás, pero valdría la pena intentarlo. Iruka era la única persona que había conocido hasta ahora que no parecía diferente para él.

"¿Qué tan fuerte soy en este momento, Iruka-sensei?" preguntó, sin levantar la vista de la diadema. "Nadie me lo dirá ... así que me temo que sucedió algo que me debilitó aún más de lo que estoy ahora, o algo así", se sorprendió al admitir en voz alta el estúpido miedo.

Iruka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y se inclinó para hablarle directamente a la cara. "Ya eres uno de los shinobi más fuertes que he visto. Nunca has dejado de hacerte más fuerte, y no creo que lo seas".

"Entonces por qué..."

"Va a tomar mucho trabajo llegar a donde estás ahora, pero sé que estás a la altura", dijo Iruka con firmeza. "De alguna manera, no importa. No puedes permitirte el lujo de ser complaciente. Solo tienes que seguir adelante y dar todo lo que puedas".

"¿Soy más fuerte que Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto con complicidad.

"Él mismo lo dijo." Iruka asintió.

"¿Lo _hizo?_ ", Dijo Naruto alegremente. "¡De ninguna manera!"

" _No te_ pongas complaciente, dije." Iruka golpeó la placa de metal en la diadema en la mano de Naruto. "Ni siquiera puedo imaginar las alturas que alcanzarás algún día. Pero mientras no estés allí todavía, todavía te queda un largo camino por recorrer. Compararte con otras personas puede ser útil, pero a la larga se trata de cuánto puedes romper tus propios límites ".

"Bien." Naruto apretó el hitai-ate en su mano con una sonrisa determinada. "Entonces, de ahora en adelante, me superaré a mí mismo".


	11. Salida

"¡Sal de la cama, Naruto! Caray, no entiendo cómo te las arreglaste para llegar a tiempo a las misiones."

Naruto entreabrió los ojos por tercera vez esa mañana cuando Sakura se acercó una vez más para despertarlo. Esta vez, se levantó del cálido abrazo del sueño lo mejor que pudo, sentándose lentamente y parpadeando a sus compañeros de equipo, que estaban completamente vestidos y listos para partir.

No estaba completamente despierto hasta que se hubo duchado y vestido y estuvieron en la oficina temporal de Tsunade escuchando el informe de la misión.

Neji ya estaba allí, y Tsunade estaba tomando té y leyendo periódicos. Ella miró hacia arriba cuando entraron.

"Les tomó bastante tiempo. Tengo que escuchar un informe sobre la reconstrucción en media hora, así que terminemos con esto". Le tendió un pergamino y Neji dio un paso adelante para tomarlo. "Ustedes cuatro se reunirán con la delegación de Suna en la frontera entre la Tierra de los Ríos y la Tierra del Viento dentro de dos días. Las coordenadas están en su pergamino. Desde allí, lo escoltarán a través del desierto hacia Suna. Si por alguna razón no puedes llegar al lugar de la reunión a tiempo, haz que Sai envíe un mensaje con tu ETA por adelantado ".

"¿Estará el Kazekage personalmente, Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó Neji.

"Tal vez. Esa era su intención, pero depende de lo que se le presente entre ahora y entonces. Independientemente, quienquiera que envíen estará más que calificado. Envía un mensaje una vez que llegues a Suna y espera allí para recibir más instrucciones. Necesito que todos, excepto Naruto, regresen poco después, ya que nuestro chuunin y jounin no pueden ser perdonados por mucho tiempo ".

"¿Cuándo _podré_ volver?" Preguntó Naruto con desánimo.

"No lo sé." Tsunade apoyó los codos en el escritorio y entrelazó las manos. Ella suspiró. "Es hora de que te enteres de algo. El verdadero líder de Akatsuki, que se hace llamar Uchiha Madara, ha declarado una guerra total contra la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que nos unimos en primer lugar. No estoy seguro de cómo piensa hacerlo, pero sabiendo lo poderoso que es, y dada la evidencia reciente de que están usando el Edo Tensei ... todos nos estamos preparando para la guerra. A dónde vayas dependerá de los movimientos del enemigo, y cuán segura puede permanecer Suna ".

“¿Qué ... _guerra?_ ” Naruto sintió que se despertaba muy de repente. "¿Cómo puede un hombre declarar la guerra a países enteros? ¿Y quién diablos es Uchiha Madara? Pensé que todos los Uchiha eran ... ya sabes."

"No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles en este momento, pero tus compañeros de equipo te pondrán al tanto de eso en el camino". Tsunade levantó una mano cuando Sakura parecía que estaba a punto de protestar. "No. Esto es necesario. Suna está en medio de los preparativos al igual que todos los demás, y estar en compañía del Kazekage hará que sea imposible esconder la guerra por más tiempo. Naruto, cuando puedas regresar depende completamente de la guerra. Es posible que no puedas regresar incluso si Suna se vuelve inseguro. Como has visto, estamos albergando muchas comunidades pequeñas alrededor de la Tierra del Fuego. Nuestra aldea en ruinas es de la menor importancia estratégica en este momento, y sólo puede permanecer así si estás en otro lugar ".

Naruto apretó los labios con fuerza, luchando contra el horror de lo que estaba escuchando. Los almacenes abastecidos de suministros, las patrullas, la cancelación de todas las misiones regulares, la Alianza ... todo tenía sentido ahora. Pensó que era un poco inusual que las misiones regulares se hubieran detenido cuando sucedió lo contrario después del ataque de Orochimaru en su tiempo. Ahora sabía por qué.

"Tienes razón", dijo finalmente. "Probablemente sea mejor si no estoy aquí. Pero ... ¡tiene que haber _algo_ que pueda hacer para ayudar! No puedo esconderme detrás de la gente para siempre y dejar que estén en peligro para mí, ya sea Suna o Konoha. , o cualquiera! "

Tsunade se rió oscuramente. "No tienes que decirme cómo te sientes al respecto, Naruto. Lo sé. Te olvidas: he estado tratando contigo durante mucho más tiempo del que tú has estado tratando conmigo. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Incluso si el enemigo _no te hubiera_ atacado específicamente, ¿crees que voy a enviar a cualquier genin de 12 años a la guerra antes de lo absolutamente necesario? ¿Me harías lanzar a Konohamaru y a todos los demás también? ? " ella lo miró por encima de sus manos apretadas. Sus ojos ardían con un fuego feroz, y Naruto recordó de repente que su hermano pequeño había sido asesinado en la guerra ... la misma edad que él. El tragó.

"Bueno, entonces ... ¿dejarás que ... el mayor yo pelee, al menos?" Dijo vacilante. "Y déjame encontrar la manera de volver a mi propio tiempo".

"Estoy seguro de que acabará en la batalla tarde o temprano". Tsunade se reclinó en su silla, relajándose. "Mi dinero está en eso como un resultado final. Por lo que vale, eso es con lo que quería empezar, pero el otro Kage me ganó en la votación. Intenta no entrar en ese tema con el Kazekage. Él fue uno de los los que están más en contra. En cuanto a encontrar el camino de regreso ... primero tenemos que confirmar quién lo hizo y cómo, y luego trabajar desde allí. No sé cuánto podrás hacer. El tiempo que pasaste en el Land of Wind dependerá del Kazekage ".

Naruto suspiró profundamente.

"Oye, podría ser divertido", dijo Tsunade. "Estoy seguro de que te pondrá a trabajar si quieres. Ser el lacayo del Kazekage podría ser bueno para ti, ya que podrás ver cómo funciona un Kage". Ella sonrió de repente.

"Lacayo...?"

"¿Hay alguna otra pregunta _pertinente_ sobre la misión?"

Todos sacudieron la cabeza. Sakura le lanzó a Naruto una mirada divertida, y él no pudo evitar sentir que todos estaban en una broma privada. Él frunció el ceño.

Tsunade se puso de pie. "Está bien, entonces, estás despedido. Consigue algo de equipo de la armería para Naruto y ponte en camino en una hora."

La armería no tenía mucho que ofrecer, al menos desde la perspectiva de Naruto. Todo lo que pudieron conseguir para él fue ropa estándar y un uniforme típico de Konoha, menos el chaleco antibalas. Trató de negociar por una mochila de color naranja brillante, pero fue rechazado porque no tenían tiempo para encontrar una. En cambio, obtuvo un aburrido paquete gris, junto con las bolsas de herramientas y los suministros necesarios para un viaje de tres días. Pero al menos podría usar el hitai-ate de Iruka y una de las camisas de su yo mayor con el icónico escudo en la parte delantera.

Partieron lo antes posible, tomando la ruta que comenzaba en lo alto de los acantilados. Naruto se volvió para darle al pueblo una última mirada.

"Se han reconstruido muchas cosas desde que estoy aquí", dijo asombrado.

"Si." Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Para cuando regresemos, será completamente diferente nuevamente".

Naruto no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a _este_ Konoha, o si alguna vez lo haría. Debería ser lo que quería: irse a casa. Su _verdadero_ hogar. Pero fue un pensamiento extraño.

"Alguien está corriendo detrás de nosotros". Sai señaló.

"¿Dónde?"

"Es Konohamaru". Neji frunció el ceño desconcertado.

Efectivamente, momentos después Konohamaru patinó hasta detenerse a varios metros de ellos, jadeando.

"¡Ajá! ¡¿Pensé que podrías escabullirte, kore ?!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Konohamaru?" Dijo Sakura. Vuelve al pueblo.

"¡No!" Gritó Konohamaru. "Como ninja, no, como hombre, ¡hay algo que tengo que hacer primero!" Señaló a Naruto. "¡Naruto-niichan! ¡Te desafío aquí y ahora!"

"¿Hah?" Dijo Naruto. "Nos vamos a una misión ahora mismo ... pero podemos comparar nuestro progreso en jutsu pervertido cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Eso no!" Konohamaru negó con la cabeza con agitación. "¡Quiero decir que quiero que luches conmigo! No creo que vayas a regresar. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad".

"¿Única oportunidad para qué?" Dijo Neji. "Escúpelo. Tenemos una agenda apretada aquí".

"Siempre, _siempre_ te he admirado, niichan", le dijo Konohamaru directamente a Naruto, ignorando a todos los demás. "Pero por la forma en que van las cosas, siento que voy a estar detrás de ti toda mi vida. A veces me pregunto si realmente podría ser tu rival, con tanta brecha entre nosotros. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra ti". cuando tenías la misma edad que yo ahora. ¿No lo ves? ¡No puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa! "

"¡Ja!" Dijo Naruto, dejando su mochila y caminando hacia él, con las manos listas cerca del kunai atado a su pierna. "Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡tienes razón!"

"¿Ahora que?" Sakura miró a Neji.

"¿Deberíamos dar un paso atrás?" Sugirió Sai.

Neji suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Ninguno de los dos escuchará si decimos que no. ¡Oye!" llamó, y Naruto y Konohamaru lo miraron. "Tienes diez minutos, luego nos vamos. Y trata de no romper nada, o Tsunade-sama nos matará a todos. No puedo creer que ya nos estemos demorando y ni siquiera hemos comenzado." Neji recogió la mochila de Naruto y la arrastró hasta la línea de árboles. Sai se sentó en un tronco y Sakura se subió a un árbol para mirar.

Naruto se volvió hacia Konohamaru, haciendo crujir sus nudillos con una sonrisa. "No creas que voy a ser fácil contigo".

"¡Ah! Muy pronto se le rogando por _mí_ ir fácil en _usted_ . Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Konohamaru gritó, y tres copias de sí mismo aparecieron en formación a su alrededor, cada una empuñando un kunai.

"Impresionante, pero sabes que todo lo que tengo que hacer es cancelarlo". Naruto levantó las manos en su sello favorito. "Kage-"

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el cuerpo real de Konohamaru parpadeó fuera de la vista al mismo tiempo que los tres clones corrían hacia él. Naruto se zambulló y rodó fuera del camino cuando un puñado de shuriken vino por detrás, girando inofensivamente a través del espacio donde había estado parado.

 _Diablos, es realmente serio_ , pensó Naruto, agachándose cerca del suelo después de su rollo y mirando con cautela. _Y ya puede usar la técnica Body Flicker; eso es realmente bueno._

Los tres clones de Konohamaru todavía estaban detrás de él, sin darle más tiempo para pensar. Naruto disipó el primero que lo alcanzó con un uppercut, y le dio un codazo al segundo en la cara después de que lo tacleó por la mitad. Saltó hacia atrás y sacó un kunai, enfrentándose al último.

"¿A dónde fue el verdadero tú?" dijo, los ojos vagando por toda el área. Vio a Sakura parada junto a Sai y le arrojó el kunai.

"¿Qué diablos, Naruto?" Sakura chilló, apenas logrando esquivarlo. "¡Ahora vas a tener que lidiar conmigo!" Ella comenzó a acechar hacia él.

"¡Buen intento!" Naruto gritó. "¡Pero Sakura-chan no estaba allí hace un segundo! ¡Eso es solo un disfraz para distraerme de ... _esto-!_ " Se dio la vuelta y su puño se encontró con un objeto completamente sólido, uno que no se disipó.

Konohamaru gruñó y voló hacia atrás una pequeña distancia, sin esperar el golpe, y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo. La falsa Sakura se convirtió en inexistente y Konohamaru maldijo, empujándose a sí mismo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Dijo Naruto.

"¡Lejos de ahi!" Konohamaru gruñó. Se levantó de un salto y cruzó los dedos, produciendo dos clones más.

"Está bien, si así es como quieres jugar ..." Naruto lo imitó. "¡Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Aparecieron docenas y docenas de clones de Naruto, rodeando a Konohamaru, rodeándolo a él y a sus clones por todos lados. Los tres Konohamarus rápidamente se pusieron espalda con espalda, enfrentando a la enorme multitud. Todos los clones de Naruto sonrieron maliciosamente.

"¡Ven y recógeme!"

"Por aquí."

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería rendirse, cuando de repente Konohamaru gritó: "¡Dispersión!" y uno de los clones se despegó del grupo y vino corriendo directamente hacia el verdadero Naruto. El otro clon se lanzó en otra dirección, y el propio Konohamaru corrió en la dirección opuesta a su enemigo.

Naruto sacó otro kunai y lo levantó para defenderse, hasta que notó que el clon que corría hacia él tenía una bomba de papel pegada a su pecho.

Naruto respiró hondo, se echó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos justo cuando la bomba de papel explotaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el brillante destello de luz y escuchó los estallidos de clones que se disipaban acompañando a la explosión. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para disiparlos a todos. Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que los clones restantes ya llenaban los huecos.

Mientras tanto, el verdadero Konohamaru trepó, golpeó y se abrió paso a codazos a través de un punto delgado en el círculo. Naruto lo vio corriendo por el tronco de un árbol muy alto. Cuando llegó casi a la cima, Konohamaru se lanzó fuera de él, girando y formando señales con las manos.

"Katon: ¡Haisekishou!"

Konohamaru estaba exactamente sobre la turba caótica cuando respiró profundamente y escupió una nube de polvo gris que se extendía rápidamente.

Sin saber lo que podía hacer la misteriosa nube, Naruto se apartó del borde. No fue un momento demasiado pronto. Konohamaru mordió el final de la nube, pedernal con los dientes. La nube de polvo brilló en rojo en un instante y se disparó con más energía que una bomba de papel, incinerando todo lo que contenía. Todos los clones agrupados debajo se incendiaron y murieron horribles muertes por quemaduras. Hubo un _zumbido_ de llamas y un coro de estallidos llenó el aire. Konohamaru se dejó caer en el espeso humo que quedó del ataque.

"¡Guau, eso fue _increíble!_ ", Le gritó Naruto, acercándose mientras observaba con atención la nube de humo sobrante. "Apuesto a que tuviste que usar mucho chakra para hacer eso, sin embargo. E incluso si te deshaces de todos ellos una vez, ¡siempre hay más de donde vino eso!"

Naruto se congeló en su lugar cuando vio un resplandor azul proveniente del interior del humo. El sonido áspero del chakra que giraba rápidamente llegó a sus oídos.

"¿Qué?" Naruto jadeó y Konohamaru salió del humo con su clon restante a su lado, ambos trabajando juntos para sostener un pequeño Rasengan. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar su existencia antes de que se estrellara contra su abdomen.

Naruto voló hacia atrás y rodó varias veces antes de detenerse en la base de un árbol. El clon de Konohamaru se disipó y vaciló sobre sus pies, antes de perder la lucha contra la gravedad y caer al suelo. Jadeaba pesadamente, pero sonreía.

"Diablos, nunca me di cuenta de cómo se sentía", gruñó Naruto, sentándose. La mandíbula de Konohamaru se abrió ante su repentino movimiento.

Naruto retiró la mano que estaba cubriendo su abdomen, revelando un agujero en su camisa y un parche de piel con ronchas rojas debajo. "Estoy muy contento de que no me hayas golpeado con toda esa potencia, o podría haber sido realmente malo".

"¡Awww!" Konohamaru se dio una palmada en la frente. "¡Pensé que lo había hecho más fuerte que _eso!_ "

"¡ _Idiota!_ ¿Qué estabas _pensando?_ ", Sakura saltó de su árbol y se acercó a Konohamaru, levantándolo del suelo por el cuello. "¿Qué te poseería para usar un movimiento como ese en una pelea contra tus compañeros genin?"

"Oh ..." Konohamaru bajó la cabeza. "Supongo que me dejé llevar, lo siento".

"¡No, es genial!" Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, sonriendo y apoyándose en el brazo ofrecido por Sai. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso, Konohamaru?"

"Eheh, hace un rato," Konohamaru sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la cabeza. "Tú me lo enseñaste."

Sakura lo decepcionó con un bufido y le dio una mirada superficial. "No estás sufriendo de agotamiento de chakra. Supongo que, dado que realmente no querías lastimar a Naruto, tu cuerpo no superó sus propios límites y produjo un ataque poderoso. Lo cual es _bueno_ , por cierto, o nosotros 'd ser aún más retrasado, y Tsunade-sama realmente _sería_ matarnos ". Se dio la vuelta y se acercó para examinar a Naruto.

"Estoy bien. Bueno, mi camisa no lo está." Naruto miró hacia el gran agujero y jadeó. "¡Oh, hombre! Espero que el yo mayor no se enoje. Tomé todos los de su habitación."

"Es extraño, sin embargo ... realmente parece que eso debería haber hecho más daño", reflexionó Sakura, inspeccionando la herida. "Ni siquiera sacó sangre, aunque está bastante hinchado".

"Bueno, definitivamente duele como si me pateara un caballo, o uno de los tacones altos de Baachan". Hizo una mueca.

"Se acabó el tiempo. ¿Estás listo para partir?" Dijo Neji.

"Yeah Yo supongo." Naruto se acercó a donde estaba parado Konohamaru. "¡Estuviste realmente increíble, Konohamaru! Ya tienes un montón de jutsu realmente buenos. Estoy un poco celoso. Sabes al menos uno que yo no".

"Uhhh," suspiró Konohamaru. "Tu cantidad de energía es demasiado loca, niichan. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a golpearte si me quedo sin energía antes que tú?"

"Ya eres bastante bueno en la elaboración de estrategias", dijo Sai. "El poder puro no lo es todo. Además, tú también eres muy poderoso. Muchos genin no pueden usar ninjutsu elemental, sin mencionar el Rasengan".

"Da más vueltas la próxima vez", aconsejó Naruto. "No en mí, porque no quiero que _me_ atraviesen un agujero , pero ya sabes a qué me refiero".

"Gracias chicos. Buena suerte en su misión." Konohamaru le tendió la mano a Naruto y miró obstinadamente al suelo.

Naruto le estrechó la mano. "Ojalá pudiera quedarme y pasar más tiempo contigo. Será divertido cuando vuelva a casa, porque seré el único que sepa lo que realmente puedes hacer".

" _Definitivamente_ regresarás". Konohamaru sollozó. Se frotó los ojos con el brazo y se dio la vuelta. "¡Chau a todos!" saludó rápidamente al grupo y se volvió para correr de regreso al pueblo.

"Hm." Sakura sonrió y puso una mano en su cadera. "Bueno, si estamos todos listos, vámonos."

"Sí," dijo Neji. Le arrojó la mochila de Naruto y abrió el camino.

_____________________________________

El plan era llegar a la frontera de la Tierra de los Ríos y pasar la noche, haciendo que la primera etapa del viaje fuera la más larga. Una vez que lleguen a territorio extranjero, aliados o no, tendrían que moverse con más precaución. Debían reunirse con el grupo de Suna antes de la puesta del sol del día siguiente, hacer el campamento temprano y partir a través del desierto en las primeras horas de la mañana para perderse lo peor del sol.

Estaban concentrados en cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, por lo que nadie hablaba mucho aparte de los informes periódicos de Neji sobre su entorno y las consultas de Sai sobre el mapa. Siguieron avanzando durante un rato hasta que cayó la noche para llegar al borde del País del Fuego antes de hacer el campamento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la frontera, uno de los muchos ríos que dieron nombre a la Tierra de los Ríos, todos estaban tensos y más que listos para descansar.

"¿Como te sientes?" Sakura le preguntó a Sai, entregándole una taza de té. Se había acomodado en su petate casi inmediatamente después de que montaron el campamento.

"Estoy un poco adolorido, pero por lo demás bien". Aceptó el té con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está tu herida de batalla, Naruto?" Sakura se volvió hacia él.

"Déjame ver." Naruto se subió la camiseta sin agujeros que se había puesto. "Oh. Sí. Completamente desaparecido."

Sakura le dio una mirada extraña y negó con la cabeza. "Si fuera alguien más que tú, me asustaría".

Neji estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego, bebiendo su propia taza de té y mirando el mapa. Naruto se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado.

"¿Cómo está nuestro progreso, Neji-taichou?" preguntó descaradamente.

Neji soltó un bufido divertido. Sakura se acercó a mirar el mapa con ellos.

"Podemos ir a un ritmo un poco más fácil mañana", dijo Neji. "Pero tendremos que estar especialmente alerta. En el clima actual, estamos obligados a informar de cualquiera de nuestros principales movimientos militares a través de un país aliado. Normalmente, eso solo se aplicaría a grupos más grandes que un escuadrón, pero tanto Kage como Los jinchuuriki también entran en esa categoría. No tuvimos más remedio que informar al daimyo local sobre nuestro paso. No se les informó nuestra ruta ni las coordenadas de la cita, pero aún es más probable que, en cualquier lugar, sea donde encontraremos una emboscada o una persecución enemiga. No podemos estar seguros de que no habrá fugas ".

Neji miró a Sai. "Si pasa algo, estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para solicitar refuerzos al Kazekage o su representante, ya que mañana ya se dirigirán en nuestra dirección. Envíeles un SOS inmediatamente, sin esperar a averiguar las intenciones del enemigo. sea suficiente advertencia para que envíe un mensaje antes de que nos pongamos en contacto, pero incluso si nos toman por sorpresa, conviértalo en su primera prioridad ".

"Lo escribiré ahora, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es agregar las coordenadas", dijo Sai, estirando la mano para acercar su bolso.

"Buena idea," estuvo de acuerdo Neji. "Desafortunadamente, sabemos que Madara tiene la capacidad de aparecer sin previo aviso, usando algún tipo de jutsu de teletransportación. Pero creemos que tiene que saber a dónde va. Ya sea que pueda teletransportarse o no, todavía tiene que encontrar nuestra ubicación primero. . "

"Bien, entonces," dijo Naruto de repente. "Él es el líder de Akatsuki, y ahora sé que puede teletransportarse. Baa-chan dijo que se supone que debes contarme más sobre este tipo, ¿verdad?"

Neji se cruzó de brazos. "Sí. Estoy de acuerdo que es lo mejor. Quizás las cosas serían diferentes si supiéramos cómo enviarte de regreso ahora mismo. Pero mientras te quedes aquí, creo que necesitas conocer la situación".

"Todavía no entiendo cómo podríamos ir a la guerra contra un solo tipo". Naruto miró a Sakura y Sai. Lo estaban mirando, pero no parecían molestos. En cambio, parecía que estaban viendo su reacción.

"Madara es el líder de Akatsuki", dijo Neji. "Un miembro de Akatsuki, Pein, fue capaz de destruir Konoha por sí mismo. El resto de ellos logró capturar casi todos los jinchuuriki del mundo, a pesar del poder del bijuu. El solo saber que es el comandante de un grupo como ese exige que lo tomemos en serio. . Cuando esto comenzó, los Cinco Kage se reunieron para discutir los secuestros de jinchuuriki, pero luego Madara y algunos de sus asociados invadieron esa reunión. Sus acciones muestran cuán confiado está. Les dijo a los Cinco Kage cuál era su plan y declaró la guerra cuando no accedió a cooperar ".

"¿Y ...? ¿Cuál es su plan?"

Hubo un silencio por un momento cuando nadie respondió, y todos se limitaron a mirar fijamente la fogata. Todos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"¡Vamos, _oooooon!_ ", Dijo Naruto. "No puedes ir tan lejos y dejar esa parte fuera".

"Madara es un Uchiha", dijo Sakura en voz baja, mirando el fuego con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "Y posee el Mangekyo Sharingan, como Itachi. Afirma que puede usar el poder del bijuu para amplificar su dōjutsu lo suficiente como para lanzarlo sobre la luna, haciendo que se refleje en el mundo, atrapando a todos en el mundo en un Tsukuyomi infinito. Él lo llama el plan del Ojo de la Luna, Tsuki no Me ".

Naruto la miró con la boca abierta mientras lo que decía se asimilaba lentamente.

Neji asintió. "Capturar a todos los jinchuuriki y extraer sus bijuu fue el primer paso. Apeló al Kage para que entregara el último de ellos y se movió hacia la hostilidad abierta cuando se negaron. Está claro que se está impacientando".

"Está bien ..." dijo Naruto lentamente, luchando por procesar toda esta nueva información. "Creo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo sobre su plan y la guerra y todo. Pero ... ¿qué demonios tiene todo _eso_ que ver con Kabuto, y traerme al futuro? Y ..." manos a través de su cabello con frustración. "Pensé que todos los Uchiha se habían _ido_ . ¿De dónde vino este tipo?"

"Kabuto y Madara han unido fuerzas", dijo Sai. "Yo estaba en el equipo viendo los movimientos de Kabuto inicialmente, pero nos cambiaron por otro grupo mejor especializado para rastrear. Observaron a Kabuto y Madara haciendo un acuerdo entre ellos".

"Kakashi-sensei dijo que Kabuto les dio el boleto el mismo día que vine aquí", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Además, Orochimaru era el único que sabía cómo usar el movimiento de muertos."

"Una forma poco elocuente de decirlo, pero sí," dijo Neji. "Ya sea Kabuto o Madara, equivale a lo mismo. Uno de ellos lo hizo, y están tratando activamente de capturarte. No _podemos_ permitir que eso suceda".

Naruto cerró sus manos en puños. Por primera vez, el vago concepto de Akatsuki persiguiéndolo se fusionó en un punto final agudo y fino: le quitarían el poder dentro de él y lo usarían para _acabar con el mundo_ .

Y ahí fue cuando empezó a sentir miedo. No el miedo a ser capturado o herido o incluso asesinado, sino el miedo de que algo oscuro y siniestro se tragara el mundo, y su falta de fuerza haría que sucediera. Naruto dobló las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas, tratando de dominar el miedo. No tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a estos monstruos, y no tenía tiempo para _volverse_ lo suficientemente fuerte, no a menos que pudiera escapar en el tiempo.

"Yo _tengo_ que salir de aquí", dijo entre dientes. "La única forma en que puedo ayudar es yendo a casa. No puedo soportar quedarme sentada, y si no puedo pelear, no estoy haciendo ningún bien estando aquí".

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿no?" Dijo Sai en su forma tranquila y uniforme. "Tendremos que detener al lanzador de jutsu, o conseguir que lo invierta".

Naruto miró hacia arriba. "Si pudiéramos averiguar quién lo hizo y cómo, eso sería algo, ¿verdad? Si nos encontramos con uno de ellos, deberíamos tratar de obtener algo de información".

"Prefiero _no_ encontrarme con ellos", señaló Neji.

"Sólo digo."

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro. "Te llevaremos de regreso a donde perteneces. No sé cuánto tiempo tomará, pero no vamos a dejar que ellos ganen. Te enviarán de regreso por el camino fácil o por el camino difícil".

Naruto dio un pequeño gruñido de reconocimiento y recogió una pequeña ramita del suelo. Lo rompió distraídamente en pedazos más pequeños.

Si fuera solo Kabuto uno a uno, probablemente podría detener al médico, tal vez incluso el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas preguntas. Después de todo, ya había peleado con Kabuto antes. Naruto arrojó los pedazos de ramitas al fuego y se limpió las manos.

Mientras estuviera aquí, lucharía. Realmente no importaba lo desesperado que pareciera. No había nada más que hacer. Dar marcha atrás no era algo que le gustara hacer.

Neji se puso de pie. "Todos deberían acostarse. Aún nos iremos temprano en la mañana".

Sakura también se puso de pie. "¿No deberíamos tomar turnos al guardia para que no tengas que abusar de tus ojos?"

"Aa", estuvo de acuerdo, enrollando el mapa. "Yo vigilaré primero. Si alguien nota algo sospechoso, primero despierte a Sai, para que pueda enviar el mensaje."

"Pero espera, tenía más preguntas sobre Madara ..." Naruto estiró la cabeza para verlos caminar de un lado a otro, guardando pergaminos y desenrollando sacos de dormir.

"Duerme un poco por ahora", dijo Neji. "Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después de que lleguemos a Suna."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, sacándose el polvo de los pantalones. Se instaló a una distancia cómoda del fuego y se tumbó con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza, mirando al cielo. El claro en el que se encontraban era muy pequeño, un pequeño hueco apenas seguro para encender un fuego, pero arriba había un agujero dentado en el dosel de los árboles por donde se asomaban las estrellas. A varios metros de distancia, el río gorgoteaba silenciosamente.

Naruto cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sentimiento nostálgico del campamento. Aunque todavía no habían dejado el País del Fuego, y él estaba entre amigos, todavía sentía un poco de nostalgia.

Lo que sea que la Tierra del Viento le tenga reservado, sería otra pieza del rompecabezas que, si pudieran ver cómo encaja, podría ser la clave para deshacer esta extraña situación.

Naruto abrió los ojos y levantó la mano lentamente, enroscándola alrededor de la luna como si fuera una joya que pudiera arrancar del cielo. Era una luna menguante, un ojo somnoliento a punto de cerrarse.

¿Quién diría que algo tan pacífico podría ser peligroso? ¿Era esta la misma luna que colgaba en su propio cielo? ¿Era esta incluso la misma realidad? Si no, ¿qué fue?

Tratar de resolver eso hizo que su cerebro se sintiera como si alguien lo estuviera exprimiendo, por lo que Naruto bajó la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 _Real o no_ , pensó, _tengo que intentarlo. No puedo detenerme, ni mirar atrás y dudar. Eso es suficiente para mí._


	12. Kazekage

"Ahí está," dijo Neji. Levantó una mano. El equipo se detuvo detrás de él, aterrizando suavemente en las ramas de los árboles.

Más allá del borde de los árboles había una larga franja de hierba arenosa que gradualmente se transformó en arena pura, una pendiente desde la vegetación hasta el desierto interminable.

"Deberíamos estar cerca del punto de encuentro", dijo Sai.

Neji activó su Byakugan y miró por la línea de árboles hacia el oeste.

"¿Los ves?" Naruto se movió impaciente en la rama de su árbol.

Neji sonrió. "Aa. Y creo que ellos también nos ven."

"¿Eh?"

Neji señaló hacia abajo. Un pequeño y extraño orbe flotante dio vueltas en el aire debajo de ellos. Saltó de su árbol y todos lo siguieron.

El orbe flotante zumbó alrededor de cada uno de ellos, y Naruto notó cuando se detuvo cerca de él que en realidad era un globo ocular flotante.

"Oye", dijo sorprendido. "Eso es-"

Aparecieron en un repentino remolino de arena. A la izquierda, Kankuro estaba de pie con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa arrogante. A la derecha, Temari se apoyó en su abanico; parecía relajada, pero todavía era lo suficientemente cautelosa como para sacar su arma. Y en el medio, Gaara estaba de pie con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados, no luciendo ni más ni menos emocionado de lo habitual. Los dos hermanos mayores estaban vestidos en tonos azul oscuro y negro, con fajas de cuello de color claro que cubrían su frente. Gaara estaba de rojo.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera habría visto su postura y expresión indiferentes y habría tenido la impresión de ser una persona insulsa y distante. Pero para aquellos que lo sabían mejor, prácticamente estaba radiante de alegría. Naruto no habría necesitado las garantías de Sakura para decir de inmediato que la vida de Gaara había cambiado dramáticamente para mejor.

"¡Gaara!" gritó alegremente, comenzando a avanzar.

"Espere." Neji extendió su mano para detener a Naruto. Sacó el pergamino de misión que Tsunade les dio y lo arrojó al suelo. Se abrió, revelando el texto escrito en él. Gaara también sacó un pergamino y lo arrojó. El pergamino de Gaara se abrió sobre el de ellos. Hubo un estallido y una bocanada de humo, y una paloma salió de los sellos cruzados y se lanzó hacia el cielo como asustada. Neji se relajó visiblemente y Temari colocó su abanico en su lugar en la espalda.

"¡No sabía que nos iban a encontrar aquí!" Naruto trotó hacia Gaara y les dio a los tres hermanos una amplia sonrisa. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de abrazar a su amigo perdido, ya que no estaba seguro de si Gaara había cambiado _lo_ suficiente como para estar bien con abrazos al azar. "¡Pensé que iba a ser un grupo de diplomáticos rígidos! Baa-chan dijo que se suponía que el Kazekage se reuniría con nosotros aquí."

"¿Hah?" Temari puso una mano en su cadera. "Sí. Gaara _es_ el Kazekage."

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y la miró fijamente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su equipo con curiosidad.

"¡Es verdad!" Dijo Sakura. "¡Te dije que te gustaría el Kazekage!" Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara para confirmarlo.

"No tengo el sombrero conmigo, si eso es lo que estás buscando", dijo Gaara, tranquilamente divertido. "Pero es verdad. ¿Nadie te lo mencionó?"

" _No,_ " dijo Naruto en voz alta. "¿Cómo… yo no… esto es _asombroso?_ "

Gaara sonrió. _Sonrió_ . "Te lo puedo contar más tarde. Primero, tengo algunas noticias. Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes". Gaara se inclinó para recoger los pergaminos del suelo. Se enderezó y los enrolló pulcramente.

"¿Qué?" Sakura miró a los demás a un lado.

"Sé que planeamos acampar aquí e irnos temprano en la mañana". Gaara le entregó su pergamino a Neji. "Pero ha surgido algo y tenemos que regresar antes. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato y viajar durante la noche".

La atmósfera de feliz reencuentro cambió. La voz tranquila de Gaara no había cambiado mucho, pero de repente parecía más serio.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Neji.

Kankuro se aclaró la garganta. "Después de que nos fuimos, recibimos un halcón mensajero del consejo de la aldea, diciendo que el Daimyo del Viento había pasado inesperadamente. Esperaba que estuviéramos allí, aunque no nos advirtió que iba a visitarnos. Como si no hubiera _nada_ más podríamos estar haciendo. Quiere reunirse con Gaara de inmediato ".

"No tenemos más remedio que cambiar de planes y regresar pronto a la aldea. Será más rápido si volamos sobre mi arena", dijo Gaara. "Puede que haya un poco de gente, pero quiero que la plataforma sea lo más pequeña posible".

"Puedo llevar a alguien con mi _Choujuu Giga_ , si quieres. Puedo hacer un pájaro lo suficientemente grande para contener a dos o tres personas", ofreció Sai.

Gaara asintió. "Bien. Descansaremos aquí unos minutos y empezaremos pronto."

Todos dejaron sus mochilas y armas y se sentaron en un círculo suelto sobre la hierba. Algunos sacaron barritas energéticas o cantimploras.

"No lo entiendo." Naruto se acercó más a Gaara mientras estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. "Es su culpa por aparecer cuando te vas, así que ¿por qué deberías cambiar tus planes? ¿Por qué quiere verte?"

"No dijeron", dijo Gaara.

"¡Decir ah!" Temari resopló. "La única cosa que cualquiera de los cuidados daimyo acerca es lo que va a pasar con ellos en la guerra. A veces pienso que el Daimyo del viento cree que nuestra lealtad se supone que es a _él_ por encima de todo, como en los viejos tiempos. No importa Suna o la gente del País del Viento ".

Neji sonrió sin humor. "El Daimyo de Fuego quería miembros de todos los clanes nobles de Konoha para complementar su guardia personal durante la guerra. Yo estaba allí cuando lo mencionó, así que se aseguró de agregar que un miembro de la Branch House como yo no sería necesario . Como si estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad, de todos modos. Tsunade-sama tuvo que rechazar su solicitud, por supuesto. Es ridículo pensar que intentaríamos pelear una guerra sin algunos de nuestros mejores shinobi. "

"Él también tiene la habilidad de interrumpir cuando ella está en una reunión, lo que no ayuda". Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

"Si tan solo fuera una cuestión de que el Daimyo Yamaguchi del Viento estuviera absorto en sí mismo", dijo Gaara, mirando meditativo sentado en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. "Pero le gusta reafirmar su poder para que Suna no pueda olvidarlo. La guerra, en todo caso, está fortaleciendo ese rasgo en él".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto, cuando quedó claro que nadie más estaba particularmente sorprendido por esto. "¿Cuál es el punto de?"

"De los Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi, Wind tiene las relaciones más inestables entre su Pueblo Escondido y el daimyo", explicó Temari. "El daimyo anterior desconfiaba de Suna hasta el punto en que animó a los ciudadanos del Viento a patrocinar otros Pueblos Escondidos, especialmente Konoha. Por eso fue tan fácil para Orochimaru atraer a nuestro padre para que respaldara su invasión de Konoha. Gracias a los alborotos previos de Shukaku, nuestro viejo daimyo también tenía prejuicios contra los jinchuuriki. No hace falta decir que Gaara no pudo convertirse en Kazekage hasta después de que el daimyo fue reemplazado por su sobrino, que gobierna ahora ".

"El daimyo actual piensa que la política de su tío de antagonizar su propia Aldea Oculta fue una receta para que nuestro país cayera en manos de forasteros", dijo Gaara. "Todavía quiere una deferencia constante por parte de Suna, simplemente no cree que debamos deshacernos de nosotros. Y generalmente es más tolerante con los jinchuuriki que sus predecesores".

"Sí, o lo esconde mejor", dijo Kankuro sombríamente. Temari negó con la cabeza.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Venir a Suna va a causar un problema?"

"Le gusta la idea de que Konoha esté en deuda con nosotros, así que no cambiará de opinión y hará un escándalo ahora. Además, aunque preferiríamos que lo aceptara, su disidencia no sería suficiente para anular la decisión. de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi ". Gaara se puso de pie.

"¿Es hora de irse?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, si todos están listos".

Y así, después de un descanso demasiado corto, partieron por el desierto. Neji, Naruto y Temari se montaron sobre un pedazo de arena con Gaara, y Sakura y Kankuro montaron con Sai en la parte trasera de su Bestia Imitación.

Volaron sin decir mucho durante un rato. Volaban muy rápido y el viento que azotaba sus oídos les dificultaba hablar. El sol se estaba poniendo en sus rostros, por lo que Naruto se sentó en el borde de la plataforma de arena dándole la espalda. Sus rayos eran cálidos en su espalda, y un púrpura oscuro se arrastraba hacia el horizonte frente a él. El paisaje fue hermoso por un tiempo, pero las horas de mirar las mismas dunas de arena eventualmente se volvieron abrumadoras.

Ahora que sabía que Gaara era el Kazekage, Naruto quería preguntar por qué Gaara no quería que su yo mayor luchara en la guerra. Pero el viento era demasiado fuerte y Naruto no quería interferir con la concentración de Gaara. Así que archivó esa pregunta en su mente para más tarde. Quizás la respuesta lo ayudaría a encontrar algo.

Todos estaban entrenados para manejar el delirio del insomnio y viajar sin parar, pero todos se sintieron aliviados cuando la entrada a Suna finalmente apareció a la vista. Naruto levantó la cabeza de un ligero sueño y se giró para mirar las grandes terrazas cuando empezaron a disminuir la velocidad.

"Creo que podemos caminar el resto del camino. Estamos prácticamente allí. Nos despertará a todos", dijo Temari en un tono que no invitaba a discutir.

Gaara sonrió levemente. Él era el único que no parecía cansado en absoluto, pero extendió las manos y las bajó todas al suelo. Sai aterrizó detrás de ellos y su _Chojuu Giga se_ desintegró en tinta.

Se sentía bien estirar y hacer que un poco de sangre fluyera hacia sus músculos fríos y rígidos. El sol aún no había salido y la noche era fría, especialmente mientras volaba a través de él más rápido de lo que la mayoría de los shinobi podían correr.

Naruto tuvo que seguir reprimiendo sus bostezos. Caminó en medio del grupo y todos estaban cabeza y hombros más altos que él, incluso Gaara, que solía ser tan bajo como él. Naruto observó adormilado el balanceo de la calabaza en la espalda de Gaara mientras caminaba directamente detrás de él. Gaara ya se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de guardaespaldas. Naruto no pensó que la arena flotando fuera del perímetro de su pequeño círculo fuera un fenómeno natural del desierto.

Pasaron a través de una brecha delgada y ominosamente oscura en las paredes exteriores. Sin duda, había guardias apostados aquí, pero Naruto no podía verlos. De hecho, no vieron a nadie hasta que llegaron al otro lado y estuvieron oficialmente en Sunagakure. Unos cuantos hombres mayores vestidos con las túnicas largas y bufandas estándar de Suna estaban esperando en la entrada.

"Gaara-sama, bienvenido de nuevo."

"Informe," dijo Gaara. Su grupo no dejó de caminar. En cambio, los hombres caminaron junto a ellos.

"Yamaguchi-sama pidió que se reuniera con él cuando se despierte. Según sus asistentes, generalmente se levanta alrededor de las nueve, por lo que aún serán varias horas. Dijo que de ninguna manera debe ser interrumpido de su sueño."

"¿Seriamente?" Kankuro murmuró.

"¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar?" Preguntó Gaara.

"No, señor. Dijo que sólo le hablaría directamente a usted".

"Bien. Necesitamos que todos se acomoden, de todos modos. Por favor envíe por mí cuando el Daimyo del Viento despierte."

"Señor."

Naruto vio a Gaara interactuar con los oficiales de Suna de aspecto importante con una mezcla de orgullo y asombro. Era extraño e incluso desorientador ver la deferencia que le daban, pero era bastante extraño.

La última vez que se vieron, Gaara no sintió nada más que un odio mutuo hacia sus compañeros aldeanos de Sand, e incluso sus propios hermanos le tenían miedo.

Naruto quería decirle algo. Algo sobre lo feliz que estaba, las cosas salieron tan bien, cómo sabía que debía haber sido difícil, pero no podía pensar en lo correcto para decir en ese momento. ¿Importaría siquiera? Era una tontería que un niño como él le dijera al Kazekage que estaba orgulloso de él.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y el grupo se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad y el edificio administrativo principal de Suna. Solo unas pocas personas salieron tan temprano, pero los que estaban los observaron con curiosidad.

"Las habitaciones que preparamos para usted están debajo del edificio administrativo, al mismo nivel que los talleres de desarrollo del Puppet Corps", dijo Gaara. "Es una de las áreas más seguras del pueblo, pero afortunadamente, no es lo suficientemente pintoresco como para atraer a los daimyo".

"Esto realmente apesta. Actúa como si pudiera entrar aquí y hacer lo que quiera solo por algunas cosas pasadas", dijo Naruto obstinadamente. "No es tu culpa que tu papá fuera un mal Kage."

" _Naruto_ ," siseó Sakura.

"¿Qué? Fue horrible con Gaara y en parte por qué murió el Tercero, por lo que a mí respecta ..."

"Tienes razón y todo, pero no vayas a decir cosas así donde algunos de los Daimyo podrían escuchar", dijo Kankuro. "Probablemente solo está aquí para recordarnos que no iríamos a la guerra si no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Última oportunidad antes de que nos vayamos a pelear y todo eso".

"Lamentablemente, sería bueno si eso fuera todo", dijo Temari.

Entraron en el edificio administrativo y bajaron unos tramos de escaleras para llegar al piso donde les habían arreglado las habitaciones. Le dio a Naruto una sensación de hundimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que este lugar era aún más confinado que el hospital de Konoha. El espacio subterráneo estaba oscuro y sin ventanas, y muy pocas personas podían bajar allí. Como Gaara había prometido, probablemente era muy seguro, pero todavía estaba deprimentemente aislado.

"No vamos a quedarnos aquí abajo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto con tristeza.

"No," aseguró Gaara. "Puedes ir a donde quieras en la aldea, siempre que haya alguien contigo. Tendrás que quedarte mucho conmigo cuando tu equipo se vaya, pero no estarás aquí más de lo que quieras".

Sonaba arrepentido. Naruto podía decir que Gaara estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, así que ocultó su presentimiento con un simple asentimiento.

Kankuro abrió una de las puertas de madera que bordeaban el pasillo. "Cada uno tiene su propia habitación, de todos modos. Y por _favor_ , no vayan a ninguno de los talleres. La mayor parte de nuestro equipo de desarrollo ha sido reubicado en la sede de las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, pero todavía tenemos algunos proyectos en proceso que no no quiero que nadie me toque ".

"Osu." Naruto bostezó. "No vayas a las espeluznantes salas de marionetas. Entendido."

"Sugiero descansar un poco por ahora", dijo Temari. "No podremos hacer nada mientras estemos esperando que el Daimyo nos diga lo que quiere decirnos. Dudo que tenga algo que ver con ustedes, pero deberían dormir un poco mientras puedan . Dios, esto es un dolor. "

"No empieces con eso, suenas como tu novio", dijo Kankuro.

"Cállate, Kankuro."

"Decir ah."

"Hm", dijo Sai. "Me pregunto-"

"Lo que sea que estés a punto de decir, no lo digas". Sakura levantó la palma de su mano hacia Sai en un movimiento de 'parada'. "Gracias por su hospitalidad. Dormir suena bien".

Naruto, medio desconectado de todo, estuvo de acuerdo en que dormir realmente sonaba bien. Habían estado en movimiento durante casi 24 horas, y aunque todos habían pasado más tiempo sin dormir antes, estaba comenzando a parecer una muy buena idea.

"Está bien, despiértame si vamos a comer." Naruto bostezó aún más que antes y entró en la habitación que Kankuro había abierto, que estaba más cerca. No le importaba qué habitación tenía. Solo quería un lugar para acostarse.

Era obvio que la habitación se había convertido recientemente en un lugar para que alguien se quedara. Tenía una cama elevada con un pequeño juego de cajones al lado en un extremo, y en el otro extremo se había limpiado por completo un corral de mesas de trabajo. fuera y empujado contra la pared. Naruto puso su mochila en uno de ellos. La habitación sin ventanas estaba completamente a oscuras cuando apagó la luz del techo, por lo que dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta. No le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero era un poco claustrofóbico. Se quitó los zapatos, hitai-ate y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un suspiro.

Antes de quedarse dormido, el mismo pensamiento que lo había estado molestando durante todo el camino resurgió de nuevo.

Incluso si Gaara no iba a hacer que se quedara en su habitación todo el tiempo, no parecía que las cosas fueran mucho mejor que en Konoha.

Ese era el problema. Todos lo habían superado en esta línea de tiempo. Todavía eran sus amigos, definitivamente, pero lo superaron lo suficiente como para asumir automáticamente que no podía hacer nada. Acababa de _empezar a_ recibir algún reconocimiento en su propio tiempo. Volver al niño detrás de todos los demás fue realmente frustrante. Lo único que era realmente mejor era que ahora les agradaba a todos.

O tenía que volverse mucho más fuerte o irse a casa. Y parecía que ninguna de esas cosas sucedería mientras se mantuviera oculto o supervisado en todo momento. ¿Qué iban a hacer, esperar hasta después de la guerra? Eso fue demasiado. Por lo que sabían, Kabuto era el único que podía enviarlo a casa. Si Kabuto muere en la guerra, Naruto podría quedarse atrapado en esta línea de tiempo. Asumiendo que _podría_ deshacerse en primer lugar.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a alejarse de sus amigos, cuando la alternativa probablemente era la captura a manos de Akatsuki?

 _Al menos estaría más cerca de derribarlos si me capturaran,_ pensó Naruto antes de quedarse dormido.

___________________________________

"¿Por qué está tan oscuro?" preguntó una voz confusa.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe.

"Oh, las luces deben estar apagadas. Hay una puerta resquebrajada allí", murmuró la voz, como si hablara consigo misma. Sonaba como un hombre mayor, pero Naruto no podía ver a nadie en la escasa luz del pasillo, y no podía escuchar el sonido de otro cuerpo moviéndose.

"¿Eres un fantasma?" Naruto susurró chillonamente.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, ¿eres tú?"

 _Sabe mi nombre_ , pensó Naruto, presa del pánico. Y sólo había una persona que recordaba que lo había llamado alguna vez –chan, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

"¿Sandaime jii-chan?" Naruto croó, las lágrimas punzaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? ¿Todavía estás dormido? Siento haberte despertado. No esperaba que estuvieras durmiendo en medio del día."

Naruto estaba a punto de responder, pero luego un peso blando aterrizó en su pecho.

"¡Ajá! Ahí estás." La voz salió del bulto en su pecho.

Naruto chilló y agitó los brazos salvajemente, tratando de sacudir la cosa. Se levantó de la cama, pero tropezó y tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"¡Oye, cálmate!" dijo la voz. "Te harás daño. Ninguno de los dos puede decir qué camino está arriba en esta oscuridad. Déjame ver si puedo encender las luces ..."

Naruto vio una silueta negra saltar hacia la luz que entraba por la puerta agrietada, y luego desapareció de nuevo. La luz del techo se encendió y parpadeó ante el repentino brillo.

"Ahí vamos", dijo la voz. "Eso es mejor."

Naruto estiró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Sentado en el suelo, al nivel de sus ojos, había una pequeña figura verde vestida con una capa, con espesas cejas grises y una perilla.

Naruto se sentó rápidamente. "¿Un sapo?"

"Eso es correcto. ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"No… lamento haber intentado derribarte. Me sorprendiste un poco." Naruto se frotó la nuca con una mano.

"¡Ja, ja! Un pequeño renacuajo como tú no podría lastimarme si lo intentaras. Puedes llamarme Fukasaku. Yo fui quien le enseñó a Jiraiya-chan las Artes Sabias."

"¿Le enseñaste a Ero-sennin?" Naruto se frotó los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te llamé accidentalmente mientras dormía o algo así?"

"No," dijo Fukasaku con gravedad. "Hemos estado tratando de encontrarte por un tiempo. El Gran Sapo Sabio tuvo una visión muy preocupante sobre ti".

"¿Fukasaku-sama?" Sakura abrió la puerta de Naruto. "Sabía que había escuchado algún tipo de conmoción. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Tsunade me dijo que estaban todos aquí", dijo Fukasaku, volviéndose hacia Sakura. "Y los detalles sobre la situación de Naruto-chan. Necesito hablar con el joven Kazekage. ¿Será posible verlo ahora mismo?"

"Quizás," dijo Sakura. "Ha estado atrapado visitando al Daimyo del Viento, pero su hermana Temari-san me dijo que ya habían terminado con su reunión privada".

"¿Qué diablos, Sakura-chan? Pensé que me ibas a despertar." Naruto bostezó enormemente.

"Todavía no es hora de comer, así que decidimos dejarte dormir. Queríamos hablar con Gaara también, ver si podía decirnos por qué teníamos que apresurarnos aquí. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte para poder ir a la sala del Consejo."

"¿El Daimyo del Viento está aquí?" Fukasaku murmuró. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo?"

"¿Crees que está relacionado con la visión del Gran Sapo Sabio?" Preguntó Sakura.

Fukasaku negó con la cabeza. "No tiene sentido especular. Vamos".

_____________________________________

Naruto no estaba emocionado por ir a ver al daimyo. Había conocido a nobles antes, y todos eran esencialmente iguales. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan importante como el daimyo de uno de los Cinco Grandes Países, pero no esperaba que el título más grandioso fuera una mejora.

Se encontraron con Temari, Sai y Neji en lo alto de las escaleras. Temari abrió el camino hacia la sala de reuniones del consejo. Naruto sentía más curiosidad por el mensaje del sapo que por la visión que tenía algún viejo sapo, pero los demás seguían mirándose preocupados.

La sala de reuniones era una estructura impresionante. Parecía desproporcionadamente alto, hasta que notó las cuatro estatuas gigantes construidas en la pared del fondo, todas muy intimidantes e importantes.

"Wow," dijo Naruto, levantando la cabeza para mirarlos a la cara.

"Esos son los Kazekage anteriores", le dijo Sai. "Es como nuestro monumento al Hokage".

La mesa redonda en el medio del pasillo parecía un buffet. Estaba lleno de fuentes frescas de carne, arroz, verduras y delicias locales que Naruto no podía reconocer, pero aún se veían deliciosas. Una sola mirada y un soplo hicieron que su estómago gruñera.

Había un pequeño grupo en la mesa: Gaara, dos civiles bien vestidos que probablemente eran nobles inferiores, y un hombre con túnicas largas y sueltas que solo podía ser el propio Wind Daimyo Yamaguchi. Uno de los nobles había estado hablando, pero todos se callaron y se volvieron cuando entraron.

"Ah, aquí están", dijo Yamaguchi. "Nuestros visitantes de Konoha. Ven, siéntate. No hay necesidad de formalidades."

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y todos se sentaron torpemente alrededor de la mesa. Este era un lugar extraño para comer, pero por lo que parecía, solo el Daimyo del Viento estaba comiendo. Siendo un invitado tan importante, probablemente podría cenar cuando y donde quisiera.

"¿Confío en que hayan descansado bien después de su viaje?" Dijo Yamaguchi. "Gaara me dice que viajaste bastante rápido para llegar aquí. Yo estaba muy consciente del arreglo entre Suna y Konoha, por supuesto ... simplemente no esperaba que el Kazekage dejara su aldea en tiempos de guerra para atender _personalmente_ el transporte de Jinchuuriki de Konoha ".

Habría sido difícil decir quién frunció el ceño más profundo, si el de Temari o el de Naruto.

"No te veas tan tenso, Naruto-kun." Los ojos de Yamaguchi generalmente estaban entrecerrados, pero los abrió para mirar a Naruto ahora. "No es nada personal. Solo estoy pensando en la práctica. Es deber de todos proteger los intereses de su propio país antes que los demás".

"Pensé que se suponía que todos debían cuidarse unos a otros en esta guerra", replicó Naruto. "Además, no puedes decirle a Gaara qué ..."

"Bueno," dijo Sakura alegremente, colocando a Naruto en una llave de cabeza. "Lo siento mucho por él, Yamaguchi-sama. A menudo se olvida de sus modales."

Yamaguchi se rió levemente y tomó un sorbo de su té.

"Sakura ... chan ... me estás ahogando ... a mí ..."

Ella se inclinó sobre su cabeza y le murmuró al oído, tan silenciosamente que él apenas lo escuchó: "No dejes que se enoje contigo". Entonces ella lo dejó ir. Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento sintiéndose completamente descontento, pero se mordió la lengua.

"Gaara." Temari hizo un gesto hacia Fukasaku. "Este es uno de los ancianos del Monte Myoboku, Fukasaku. Dijo que necesita hablar contigo sobre algo."

"Eres uno de los Sabios del Sapo. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Naruto?" Preguntó Gaara, frunciendo el ceño.

Fukasaku parecía incómodo. Miró a Naruto y luego al Daimyo del Viento.

"¿Es esta una conversación en la que no debería estar presente?" Dijo Yamaguchi divertido.

"Ah ... no, en absoluto." Fukasaku se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy aquí para hablar con Naruto-chan, principalmente. Pero cuando Tsunade me contó sobre la situación, supe que las personas responsables de su seguridad también deberían ser informadas".

"¿Informado de qué? ¿Sabes algo sobre cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Me temo que no. Al principio, no sabíamos nada de esto". Fukasaku juntó sus manos palmeadas sobre la mesa. Los miró a todos con seriedad. "Como dije, el Gran Sabio tuvo una visión".


	13. Vision

Todos esperaron a que Fukasaku continuara. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"El Gran Sabio dijo que la visión involucró a Naruto-chan a una edad más joven, pero insistió que era un evento que aún no había sucedido. Nadie podía entender lo que significaba. Así que miramos en la bola de cristal del Gran Sabio, que usa Energía natural para rastrear patrones de chakra. Decidí ir a Konoha cuando vi que la firma de chakra de Naruto aparecía en dos lugares muy diferentes. He estado tratando de invocarme en sentido inverso a la ubicación de este todo el tiempo, pero fue muy difícil . " Fukasaku miró a Naruto. "Es similar, pero algo en la firma de tu chakra ha cambiado hasta el punto en que casi ya no eres reconocido por el Contrato de Invocación".

"¿Qué?" Naruto se sentó más derecho, alarmado. "Pensé que era solo una cosa temporal. ¿Fue tan malo?" Miró a Sakura.

"Nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba interfiriendo con la firma de su chakra normal", dijo Sakura. "Pero Tsunade-sama dijo que probablemente era una interferencia externa, no un cambio en la naturaleza del chakra en sí. Eso no parece posible".

"¿Has escaneado su sangre aquí? Una de las razones por las que se usa sangre en el Contrato de Invocación es que lleva una muestra mucho más precisa. Hace que el contrato sea mucho más difícil de engañar".

"Lo hicimos en casa, pero…" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al darse cuenta. "No nos quedamos para ver cuál era el resultado. ¿Le dijiste a Tsunade-sama sobre esto?"

"Sí. Ella les dio un respingo a los ayudantes del laboratorio cuando descubrió que la muestra todavía estaba en la cola. Nos dirá los resultados cuando salgan, pero ciertamente hay algo mal. El contrato no miente".

"Pero yo soy yo", dijo Naruto nerviosamente. "Incluso si está pasando algo extraño… no soy una especie de impostor".

"Sin embargo, tampoco eres el mismo, porque no puedes serlo," dijo inesperadamente el Daimyo del Viento. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, sonriendo. "Es lógico, después de todo. La misma persona no puede existir de la misma manera en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo. Incluso si ustedes shinobi saben cómo hacer copias de ustedes mismos. De lo contrario, no serían más que una copia tampoco, incapaz de actuar de manera independiente. No tendría sentido siquiera considerarte como un ser separado ".

Todos guardaron silencio por un rato. Naruto podía sentir un dolor de cabeza retorcido.

"Eso podría ser," dijo finalmente Fukasaku. "Cualquiera que sea el caso, quiero llevar a Naruto-chan al Monte Myoboku para ver al Gran Sapo Sabio. Tal vez los dos juntos puedan descubrir qué significa la visión. O tal vez el Sabio verá algo más claramente con Naruto-chan presente. . "

Gaara se cruzó de brazos. "Parece pensar que significa peligro. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vio?"

"Fue ... un poco vago, según su descripción. Lo presioné para que me diera más detalles, pero dijo que era difícil de ver porque no es un camino establecido. Podría cambiar en cualquier momento, dependiendo de lo que hagan todos los involucrados. Pero sí , creo que significa peligro. vio este Naruto-chan en un espacio oscuro, tirado en el suelo en un terrible dolor. no está claro que esto era-dijo que se sentía como 'interior', pero que podría significar cualquier cosa, desde una habitación aquí a un escondite de Akatsuki en las profundidades de la tierra. En cualquier caso, nuestros esfuerzos para mantener a Naruto alejado del enemigo pueden fallar. Por eso tenía que decírtelo, Kazekage. "

"¿Pero qué estamos haciendo mal?" Temari frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo se supone que se hará esta elección?"

"¿Por qué preocuparse por lo que vio un viejo sapo?" Dijo Naruto. No estaba interesado en ser sometido a más guardaespaldas.

Yamaguchi se secó delicadamente la boca con un pañuelo. "Prometimos mantener a Naruto-kun a salvo. Si no podemos hacerlo, se reflejará mal en nosotros a los ojos de toda la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Tal vez hemos estado pensando en esto de la manera incorrecta. Sin duda el enemigo lo espera" estar protegido entre los shinobi, por lo que todos los grandes pueblos ocultos están destinados a ser atacados. En cambio, ¿qué pasa si lo llevo de regreso a la Capital del Viento conmigo? "

Los dos hombres sentados entre Gaara y el Daimyo del Viento se movieron un poco en sus asientos.

"Yamaguchi-sama," dijo uno en voz baja, inclinándose hacia el daimyo. "¿Es prudente traer un jinchuuriki al corazón del País del Viento, especialmente uno que pertenezca a otro país? Los miembros de la corte protestarían. Muchos de ellos comparten las preocupaciones de su tío sobre los anfitriones ..."

"Suficiente," lo interrumpió Yamaguchi.

El noble que había hablado se quedó en silencio, pero le dio a Naruto una mirada que conocía muy bien. Desdén mezclado con miedo; una mirada que decía que se desconfiaba de él simplemente por existir. Era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así desde que llegó en el futuro, y casi se había olvidado de cuidarlo. La ira hirvió profundamente en la boca del estómago de Naruto, y su mente examinó varias formas en las que podía arruinar las inmaculadas sedas del noble sin ser atrapado.

O no. Merecería la pena.

"Yo también estoy en desacuerdo. Sería demasiado peligroso. No por Naruto", agregó Gaara con frialdad, "sino porque pondría a los civiles en peligro si el enemigo lo encontrara allí".

"El monte Myoboku es difícil de alcanzar incluso si alguien sabe dónde está," intervino Fukasaku. "Y allí, podemos comenzar a entrenarlo en las Artes Sabias".

"Um, me gusta esa opción, ¿podemos ir con eso?" Dijo Naruto.

Hubo una pausa.

"Las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi nos han encargado que lo protejamos", repitió Yamaguchi. "Aunque no veo nada malo en dejarlo ir allí para entrenar, al menos, si es un lugar seguro".

"¿Cuál sería el efecto si aprende las Artes Sabias antes?" Neji se preguntó.

"¡Oh, a quién le importa eso!" Naruto agitó sus manos. "Entrenarme es una gran idea. Si consigo más fuerte, usted no tiene que preocuparse de Akatsuki más! Entonces yo y Aniki podemos luchar en la guerra, y va a ser impresionante."

"¿Aniki?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera, ¿verdad? Decir que yo soy mayor se vuelve confuso muy rápido".

"¿Qué eres, un gángster?"

Gaara se frotó la frente con una mano. "Naruto, por favor, tómate esto más en serio. La guerra es para detener a Madara y Akatsuki, pero también es para protegerte a ti y al jinchuuriki de Ocho Colas. Su plan solo puede funcionar si te atrapan. No te enviaremos a la guerra, incluso si te haces más fuerte ".

"Baa-chan dijo que eras así." Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces, ¿por qué vas si no podemos?"

"Ya no soy un jinchuuriki."

Naruto había estado esperando algún tipo de excusa, pero esto lo desconcertó. "¿Qué?"

"Ya fui capturado por Akatsuki antes", dijo Gaara. "Y me quitaron Shukaku. Y morí".

"¿Qué?"

"Solo estoy aquí hoy gracias a uno de los Ancianos venerados de Suna, Chiyo-baasama. Ella usó un jutsu de transferencia de vida para traerme de regreso. La extracción de la Bestia con Cola ha matado a todos los jinchuuriki que Akatsuki ha capturado hasta ahora. De no haber sido para tu yo futuro y otros de Konoha recuperando mi cuerpo, o Chiyo-baasama, habría estado tan muerto como el resto de ellos ".

Naruto descruzó los brazos lentamente. "Gaara ..."

"No puedo decir que debas luchar en la guerra", dijo Fukasaku. "Pero si entrenas y te vuelves más fuerte, puedes defenderte mejor. Cuanto más viejo también estás entrenando para esconderte".

"¿Lo es? ¿Puedo hacer lo que está haciendo?"

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo ayudarte en eso. Por lo que tengo entendido, él está aprendiendo del jinchuuriki del Ocho Colas sobre el uso del poder del bijuu."

"¿Cómo usarlo ? ¡Definitivamente quiero aprender eso!"

"No creo que pudieras, incluso si tuvieras a alguien que te enseñara". Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No se trata solo de hacer las cosas fuera de orden. Tu sello comenzará a debilitarse gradualmente, y usar demasiado el poder del bijuu podría hacer que se rompa por completo".

"Entonces ... ¿tengo que esperar hasta que mi sello se reinicie?" Naruto se desplomó en su silla.

"¿Cómo se enteró de eso?"

"Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo. Pero también me advirtió que no lo usara demasiado."

"Está fuera de discusión. Solo el jinchuuriki del Ocho Colas podría enseñarte eso. Sin embargo, puedo capacitarte en las Artes Sabias", dijo Fukasaku.

"Creo que podría conformarme con eso".

"¿Asentar?" Fukasaku se hinchó indignado. "Pensándolo bien, no sé si eres lo suficientemente maduro para manejar el entrenamiento de Sage".

Naruto se enderezó. "¡No, espera! Lo estoy. Lo retiro. Me encantaría entrenar contigo, Sennin Jii-chan."

"Ja, ja, bien. Eso es más parecido".

"Entonces, ¿puedo ir?" Naruto miró a sus compañeros de equipo y a Gaara.

"Deberías ir con el Gran Sapo Sabio y averiguar más sobre su visión", dijo Gaara. "Y probablemente sería bueno para ti entrenar. Pero cuando no estés entrenando, quiero que te quedes aquí".

"Supongo que está bien. Mejor que estar atrapado sin hacer nada todo el tiempo".

"Este arreglo funcionará por ahora", dijo Yamaguchi. "Pero aún tenemos que considerar lo que sucederá durante la guerra. Gaara no estará aquí, ni la mayoría de las fuerzas de Suna".

"No hay nada que decidir hoy", dijo Fukasaku. "Pero me gustaría que Naruto vea al Gran Sabio lo antes posible."

Gaara asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Adelante."

Fukasaku inclinó la cabeza brevemente en reconocimiento, luego juntó las manos.

_____________________________________

Aparecieron en un largo camino que serpenteaba a través de una gran vegetación de colores brillantes. El aire era cálido, casi tropical, y el olor de las flores y la tierra flotaba en el aire.

"¡Ah!" Naruto gritó y tropezó cuando pasó de sentarse en una silla a sentarse en la nada. "¿Que demonios?"

"Nos he convocado al Monte Myoboku. Te daré el recorrido completo más tarde. Por ahora, necesitamos ver al Gran Sabio."

Al final del camino había un templo con dos grandes estatuas de sapos flanqueando la entrada. Todo aquí era tan grande que hizo que Naruto se sintiera encogido, lo cual era extraño considerando que la mayoría de los sapos que había conocido eran pequeños. Pero, de nuevo, también había sapos como Gamabunta.

Fukasaku lo notó boquiabierto y sonrió. "Bueno, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento es, las Artes Sabias?" Preguntó Naruto, siguiendo a Fukasaku y mirando con curiosidad el paisaje.

"Las artes sabias implican sentir y aprovechar la energía natural de este mundo: llevarla a su cuerpo y moldearla con sus energías espirituales y físicas. El senjutsu que resulta de esta fusión de energías es, en consecuencia, muy poderoso".

Naruto lo miró sin comprender. "¿Hah?"

"No te preocupes si aún no lo entiendes. Sé que puedes hacerlo, ya que lo has hecho antes". Fukasaku frunció el ceño. "Por alguna razón ... parece que ya estás atrayendo Energía Natural hacia ti sin darte cuenta".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Energía natural está en todas partes, pero para usarlo, hay que enfocar a recogerlo. Sin embargo, se está moviendo en torno a usted de una manera que es desconocida para alguien que no ha sido entrenado." Fukasaku agitó ambas manos de ranas en círculos en el aire, tratando de imitar una nube invisible. "Finalmente pude convocarme a ti al rastrear la perturbación en el flujo de energía natural, en lugar de seguir tu chakra directamente. Creo que funcionó porque estabas durmiendo. Estabas en un estado meditativo tanto como podrías estar". , y había muchos reunidos a tu alrededor ".

"¡Entonces parece que mi entrenamiento será fácil!"

Fukasaku dio un suspiro de cansancio. "Estás perdiendo el punto. Tsunade confirmó lo que sospechaba: eres diferente de tu contraparte en este momento. Simplemente no sabemos cómo, o por qué."

"Pero yo soy ... yo." Cuanto más tenía que decir Naruto, menos seguro se sentía.

"Te creo. El hecho de que el contrato funcione aunque sea un poco es una prueba. Independientemente, tu afinidad por la Energía Natural puede que no facilite las cosas. Estar saturado con ella es muy peligroso, así que es bueno que solo la atraigas y no la absorbas inconscientemente. Lo que más importa es qué tan bien puedes equilibrarlo con las otras energías. Tienes menos experiencia con el control de los chakras a tu edad ".

"He hecho entrenamiento de control", objetó Naruto. "He practicado trepar árboles y caminar sobre el agua, ¡Ero-sennin incluso me enseñó el Rasengan! Y dijo que si podía hacer eso, podría hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Oh!" Inclinó la cabeza ante el pensamiento repentino. "¿Ero-sennin me va a ayudar a entrenar esta vez? Dijiste que le enseñaste lo mismo, ¿verdad? Espera ... ¿siquiera sabe que estoy aquí?"

Fukasaku se quedó en silencio por un momento. Era el tipo de silencio que Naruto estaba aprendiendo a asociar con personas que debatían si decirle la verdad o no.

"¿Sennin Jii-chan?"

El sapo evitó la mirada de Naruto. Cuando respondió, sonó como si tuviera una piedra en la garganta. "Odio ser el que te diga esto por segunda vez, pero ... Jiraiya-chan se ha ido. Murió peleando con Pein."

Naruto dejó de caminar. Fukasaku se detuvo y lo miró.

"Eso no tiene sentido".

Fukasaku negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Naruto-chan—"

"¿Cómo pudo morir peleando contra alguien a quien pude vencer? No hay forma de que lo haga ".

"Pudimos idear una estrategia ganadora gracias a la información que Jiraiya-chan nos dio. Sin eso, podríamos haber perdido. El enemigo estaba más allá de nuestras capacidades ... para ser honesto, tuvimos suerte de que resolviera el problema. como lo hizo ".

"Baa-chan y Kakashi-sensei me dijeron que todos fueron traídos de regreso".

Fukasaku hizo una mueca e inclinó la cabeza.

Naruto se agachó al nivel del sapo. "Dime qué le pasó."

"Fue a Amegakure para buscar información sobre Akatsuki. Para entonces, tenía la corazonada de que su líder estaba operando allí. No estaba buscando pelea, pero cuando se enfrentó a Pein, decidió derribarlo, y ..." Fukasaku hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Naruto se puso de pie de nuevo. "¿Dónde estaba yo cuando todo eso estaba pasando?"

"No estoy seguro. Creo que estabas buscando a otro miembro de Akatsuki."

"¿OMS?" Naruto no esperó una respuesta. Continuó caminando por el camino hacia el templo.

Fukasaku saltó más rápido para alcanzar los pasos más largos de Naruto. "Lo siento, no lo sé. No surgió cuando estábamos entrenando. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Sé que puede ser difícil de aceptar, especialmente cuando es tan repentino ..."

"No hay nada que aceptar. No sucederá, así que no es realmente real".

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando vuelva a casa, les advertiré a todos lo que van a hacer Pein y Akatsuki. Nadie tendrá que morir. Si aprendo las Artes Sabias y me cuentas todo sobre Pein, Ero-sennin no tendrá que morir. encontrar información sobre él. Entonces, no sucederá ".

Naruto trotó por las escaleras del templo, lo suficientemente enérgico, pero con una rigidez que no pudo disimular.

"Naruto-chan—"

"Vamos, este es el lugar, ¿verdad?" Naruto abrió la puerta del templo y Fukasaku lo siguió rápidamente.

El sabio Gran Sapo estaba tomando el sol en su piscina, roncando levemente. Su sombrero estaba inclinado al azar hacia un lado, pero de alguna manera no se cayó.

"¿Este es el Gran Sapo Sabio?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta.

"Ejem." Fukasaku se aclaró la garganta. "Honorable Geezer, traje al Uzumaki Naruto más joven."

"Eh, ¿qué?" El Gran Sabio levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarlos. "¿Quién es ese, ahora?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," repitió Fukasaku. "Es la versión más joven que viste siendo atacada. ¿Has podido ver algo más claramente?"

"Ahh…" el Gran Sapo Sabio parpadeó lentamente y fijó su mirada entrecerrada en Naruto. "Sí ... es realmente muy preocupante."

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Todavía es difícil de ver ... está en un lugar muy oscuro. Pero ahora puedo ver a alguien más. Un hombre con una máscara".

"¿Es Akatsuki?" Fukasaku preguntó rápidamente.

"Siento ... hm." El Sabio se rascó la cabeza con leve perplejidad. "Gran odio y gran amor. Gran enemistad y amistad. Un deseo de matar y un deseo de salvar. Nunca había visto algo así".

"¿Pero Naruto-chan está en peligro? Si es así, ¿qué podemos hacer para cambiarlo?"

El gran sabio sapo tarareó. "Cambió. Pude ver más. Eso significa que algo ha acercado este resultado a la realidad".

"¿Qué?" Naruto gritó. "¿Quieres decir que lo empeoramos? ¿Qué hicimos?" miró a Fukasaku.

"No se ha tomado una decisión sobre dónde te quedarás durante la guerra", razonó Fukasaku. "Tu camino no se ha desviado todavía. Tenemos que tomar la decisión correcta".

"En cualquier caso, la vida de Naruto-chan estará en peligro si algo no cambia", gruñó el Gran Sapo Sapo.

"Honorable Geezer, ¿cree que fue la extracción de la Bestia con Cola lo que vio?"

"¿Eh?" dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio. "¿Qué estás preguntando ahora?"

"¡La extracción de la Bestia con Cola!" Fukasaku agitó los brazos. "¡Akatsuki! ¡Naruto-chan está en peligro!"

"Hm ... eh, ¿quién es ese de nuevo?"

Fukasaku suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora".

"No lo entiendo ... ¿realmente hicimos algo para empeorar las cosas? Dejé Konoha porque se suponía que era más seguro que quedarme", dijo Naruto.

"No lo sé. Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para averiguarlo"

"¿Crees que es porque el Wind Daimyo está en Suna?" Naruto se frotó la barbilla pensativo. "Quiero decir, pasó inesperadamente. Él es lo único que hace que la situación en Suna sea diferente en este momento. Y realmente no confío en él".

"Quizás," dijo lentamente Fukasaku. "No sé por qué haría algo para traicionar a la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada. Incluso con una razón, sería arriesgado, considerando lo que está en juego si Madara gana la guerra".

"Mantendré los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa sospechosa", dijo Naruto con determinación. "Y deberíamos comenzar mi entrenamiento lo antes posible. ¡Entonces no tendré que estar ahí todo el tiempo! Y puedo ser más fuerte".

"Muy bien. Antes de comenzar, haré que vuelvas a firmar el contrato de invocación con sangre. No lo necesitas para el entrenamiento de Sage, pero me gustaría saber que podemos comunicarnos contigo si te metes en problemas. Técnicamente, necesita la aprobación de Gamabunta antes de poder firmarlo, pero estoy seguro de que no será un problema ".

"¿Funcionará si ya lo he firmado antes?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Creo que sí, pero esta es una situación inusual. Ya funciona un poco".

"¿Qué pasa si intento convocar a uno de ustedes? ¿Vendrían a mí oa aniki, o no funcionaría en absoluto?"

"No lo sé. Pero regrese y dígales a todos lo que pudimos aprender del Honorable Geezer. Más tarde esta noche, puede probar la invocación para ver si funciona".

"¿Tengo que volver ahora?" Naruto dijo abatido. "¿No podemos seguir adelante y comenzar mi entrenamiento?"

"Te visitaré mañana. Después de todo, les dije a todos que te traería de regreso pronto. Entiendo la perspectiva del Kazekage. Este no es el momento de hacer lo que queramos".

Naruto suspiró. "Esto es casi exactamente lo que Sakura-chan siempre dijo que era tener padres".

"Probablemente tengas razón", se rió Fukasaku. "Pero lo mismo que se aplica allí también se aplica aquí: es solo porque te quieren y se preocupan por ti".

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo sé."

"Te enviaré de regreso a la sala de reuniones", dijo Fukasaku. Saltó frente a Naruto y juntó las manos.

Un momento después, Naruto estaba parado en la sala de reuniones vacía. Miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente desorientado y ligeramente sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Los platos quedaron abandonados en la mesa de reuniones, pero nadie había venido a recogerlos todavía.

Debieron haber asumido que estaría fuera más tiempo y terminaron la reunión. Naruto trotó hacia la puerta, ansioso por alejarse de las gigantescas estatuas, que parecían mucho más espeluznantes en el silencio. La luz de las ventanas alargaba sus rostros con sombras espeluznantes.

"Ahí estás, finalmente", dijo alguien detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Un hombre con un abrigo de cuello alto y una máscara naranja estaba de pie donde antes no había nada más que un espacio vacío.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto gruñó, colocando sus manos cerca de la bolsa de armas en su pierna.

El hombre corrió hacia él y estiró el brazo. Naruto se agachó para evitarlo, pero no fue un golpe, el hombre agarró su muñeca derecha, la mano con un puñado de shuriken listo para lanzar. Naruto trató de alejarse, pero no pudo moverse. El mundo que lo rodeaba se estiró y se retorció de forma antinatural, convergiendo en el agujero negro de la máscara naranja.

No tuvo más remedio que sumergirse de cabeza en él.

___________________________________

Después de que terminó la reunión, los hermanos Sand y el equipo 7 (más Neji) tuvieron su propio almuerzo en el apartamento tipo loft de Gaara en el último piso del edificio administrativo. La vista panorámica del pueblo se extendía por debajo y el mobiliario minimalista de la sala de estar le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

"Naruto se va a quejar de que lo dejamos fuera", dijo Sai, rompiendo un panecillo.

Sakura sonrió. "Especialmente si tratan de darle de comer allí. Me ha dicho el tipo de cosas que les gusta comer a los Toads. Pero lo compensaremos. ¿Hay algún lugar de ramen por aquí?" le preguntó a Gaara, quien estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de las ventanas.

"Sí," dijo Gaara. "Hay uno cerca de aquí que le gusta. Sirven algunas variedades locales que no están disponibles en Konoha".

"¿Hah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Temari.

"Probablemente porque el ramen es uno de los temas de conversación favoritos de Naruto", supuso Sakura. "Por supuesto que le dio al Kazekage su opinión experta sobre los puestos de ramen de Suna".

Neji suspiró. "¿En qué se convertirá Konoha cuando ese tipo sea Hokage?" su boca se torció en una sonrisa, pero pronto se puso serio. "¿Dejarás que se quede con los Toads cuando comience la guerra?"

Gaara se reclinó y miró por una de las ventanas largas. "Dadas las circunstancias, lo más probable. Aunque Yamaguchi-sama no quiere que lo haga."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sakura. "Quiero decir, no estoy ... completamente seguro de que sea mejor dejarlo hacer su entrenamiento de Sabio antes, pero lo mantendría ocupado. Y el Monte Myoboku es uno de los lugares más seguros donde podría estar."

"El problema es que no tenemos forma de contactar ese lugar a menos que uno de ellos venga a nosotros. Confío en los Toads, pero si algo sucediera, no lo sabríamos. Y Yamaguchi-sama cree que Naruto lo usaría como una oportunidad para escapar de la custodia de la Tierra del Viento ".

"¿Qué?" Sakura se erizó. "Disculpe, ¿cuándo diablos Naruto se convirtió en un prisionero del País del Viento?"

Temari y Kankuro se tensaron ante la beligerancia de Sakura y ambos miraron a Gaara. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper y todavía los ponía nerviosos cuando alguien adoptaba un tono hostil con su hermano.

Gaara se apartó de la ventana para mirar a Sakura a los ojos con seriedad. "El daimyo es un tonto. El prestigio y el control político son sus únicas preocupaciones. No necesitas preocuparte. Al menos, no por eso".

"¿Hay algo más de qué preocuparse, entonces? ¿Te refieres a lo que tuvimos que apurarnos durante todo este camino?" Preguntó Sai. "¿Puedes contarnos sobre eso?"

Gaara se levantó del sofá junto a la ventana y se sentó en uno de los cojines vacíos alrededor de la mesa. "Yamaguchi-sama, aunque es mejor que el daimyo anterior, todavía tiene algunos de los prejuicios arraigados contra los jinchuuriki que tienen muchos en este país. Sin embargo, la mayoría de nuestra nobleza es incluso peor que él".

"Nos dimos cuenta," dijo Sakura secamente.

"El trato a los jinchuuriki en este país siempre ha sido terrible", dijo Gaara en voz baja. "Pero Yamaguchi-sama es demasiado pragmático para permitir que la superstición dicte todo lo que hace. Me permitió convertirme en Kazekage incluso antes de que perdiera a Shukaku, porque creía que le sería leal. Supuso que quería distanciarme de la Kazekage anterior, de la misma manera que quería del anterior Daimyo del Viento. ¿Sabías que el viejo daimyo fue asesinado, como nuestro padre? " Gaara inclinó la cabeza hacia sus hermanos.

"¿Los dos asesinatos estaban relacionados de alguna manera?" Preguntó Sai.

"No lo parecía", dijo Gaara. "Ocurrieron con tres años de diferencia, y el asesino fue capturado. Pensé que, en el peor de los casos, Yamaguchi-sama contrató a alguien para eliminar al ex daimyo. Pero él dice ser inocente, y parece pensar que alguien lo persigue ahora". Miró a Temari y ella asintió.

"Bien", dijo ella. "Cuando estábamos en la Cumbre de los Cinco Kage, el Tsuchikage reveló amablemente que nuestro país usó los servicios de Akatsuki en el pasado. Cuando volvimos a casa, desenterramos todo lo que pudimos al respecto. Wind Capital con el fin de coordinar la investigación allí. Efectivamente, descubrimos que nuestro padre y el daimyo anterior hicieron tratos con Akatsuki. Yamaguchi-sama tampoco lo sabía, o eso afirma. Pero pudimos confirmar el Los miembros de Akatsuki involucrados fueron Sasori de la Arena Roja ... y Orochimaru ".

"¿Estás diciendo que Orochimaru tenía una conexión con el País del Viento a través de Akatsuki?" Sakura dijo lentamente. "Eso tiene sentido, pero Orochimaru dejó Akatsuki mucho antes de que hiciera el trato con tu padre, ¿verdad? Entonces, si Yamaguchi-sama tiene miedo de que Akatsuki venga tras él ..."

"No. Es así", dijo Kankuro. "Orochimaru enfrentó al viejo Wind Daimyo y Kazekage entre sí, lo cual no fue exactamente difícil de hacer, porque ya se odiaban. Orochimaru convenció a nuestro padre de que el daimyo iba a acabar con Suna por completo y dejar la defensa de nuestro país en manos de Akatsuki. Por otro lado, convenció al daimyo de que nuestro padre estaba planeando dar un golpe de estado contra el Viento, lo que hizo que el daimyo cortara aún más el apoyo a Suna, lo que hizo que Suna estuviera aún más dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con Orochimaru. toda una estratagema para poder obtener respaldo militar para invadir Konoha, y… argh, "Kankuro se frotó la frente con una mano.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Neji.

"En pocas palabras," dijo Gaara con voz pesada, "Yamaguchi-sama cree que Orochimaru es el que está detrás de la aparición del Naruto más joven aquí, y está convencido de que Naruto es un arma plantada por Orochimaru, que se usará contra nosotros cuando todos se vayan. luchar en la guerra. Por eso quiere saber dónde está Naruto en todo momento ".

"Eso es…" Sakura se puso de pie. "¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Orochimaru está muerto! ¿De dónde diablos sacó la loca idea de que Orochimaru está vivo, y mucho menos de que le importaría el Viento si lo estuviera?"

Sai puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, como recordándole que mantuviera la calma. "¿Sobre qué base sospechan de Orochimaru?"

"Por eso huyeron aquí", dijo Gaara. "Varios residentes del castillo de Yamaguchi-sama fueron encontrados muertos, sin sus rostros. Se parece a la técnica que utilizó Orochimaru para infiltrarse en los Exámenes e invadir Konoha".


	14. Oscuridad

La oscuridad se expandió a una habitación circular tallada en roca. La única luz provenía de una lámpara de aceite que colgaba sobre una silla de piedra.

Naruto tropezó en el espacio, pero no se cayó. Se tomó una fracción de segundo para recuperar la orientación, luego se dio la vuelta para golpear al hombre enmascarado. Para su sorpresa, el puñetazo atravesó la cabeza del hombre sin causarle daño.

"Qué-"

El hombre enmascarado agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo retorció alrededor de su espalda. Naruto trató de liberarse, pero en cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda y el hombre lo soltó. Naruto se tambaleó por la repentina falta de resistencia y caminó de lado hacia la pared.

"Ahora no puedes hacer signos", dijo el hombre enmascarado con calma.

"Bastardo," gruñó Naruto, y se abalanzó sobre el hombre. Pero una vez más, lo logró.

"Tu lucha no tiene sentido. Te sugiero que escuches en silencio, en lugar de sobreexcitarse y gastar todo el aire demasiado rápido. Esta es una habitación sellada, y aunque puedo escapar fácilmente, tú no puedes". El hombre enmascarado cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla con indiferencia.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está esto?" Demandó Naruto.

"Esta habitación es parte de una antigua guarida de Orochimaru. Estamos trabajando juntos ... por ahora. En cuanto a quién soy, realmente no importa. La Fuerza Aliada Shinobi me conoce como Uchiha Madara, pero dado que ese nombre probablemente no significa nada para ti, puedes llamarme Tobi ".

"¿Eres ... _Madara?_ "

"¿Oh? Parece que sí sabes algo, después de todo. No te preocupes. Solo te traje aquí para hablar un rato. Te llevaré de regreso después, si todavía quieres regresar."

"¿Solo quieres hablar? ¡Sí, claro! Me secuestraste. Ya sé que estás detrás del Kyuubi. Tendrás que matarme antes de que deje que eso suceda."

"Si te mato, no podría conseguir el Kyuubi". Tobi suspiró. "Orochimaru me dice que no puedo sacarte el bijuu de todos modos, porque usó un clon de Zetsu como base para construir tu cuerpo en este momento. Las células reaccionarán si se exponen a la inmensa energía _yang_ del Kyuubi, sin guiado por tu voluntad ".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero si realmente no estás detrás del Kyuubi, ¿por qué me traes aquí?"

"Te lo dije. Solo quiero hablar. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerte daño, pero _puedo_ ayudarte. Y creo que si supieras la verdad, también podrías ayudarme".

Las palabras del Gran Sapo Sabio aún estaban frescas en la mente de Naruto. De repente, los poderes del viejo sapo ya no parecían tan improbables. Y si eran reales, eso significaba que estaba en peligro de muerte, dijera lo que dijera Tobi. Pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

"Estás loco", se burló Naruto, poniendo su espalda contra la pared, tan lejos de Tobi como pudo. "¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que alguna vez querría ayudarte _?_ ¡Estás tratando de forzar al mundo entero a la guerra!"

"Estás en condiciones de entenderme". Tobi inclinó la cabeza pensativo. "Intenté negociar con los Cinco Kage, pero fracasó. Eres un forastero aquí. Puedes ver el estado del mundo tal como es. También se lo explicaría a tu yo mayor, pero ellos que lo escondan y no planeen dejarlo cerca de la guerra ".

"Así que no puedes secuestrarlo también, obviamente".

—Naturalmente. Pero no te entienden en absoluto, ni en el pasado ni en el presente. Dudo que el mayor sepa algo sobre la guerra. Si lo supiera, ya habría intentado confrontarme él mismo.

"No le importaría lo que tengas que decir. Sé que no".

"¿No es eso porque todos se están lanzando innecesariamente al peligro por tu bien? Tienes un deseo tan fuerte de proteger a tus amigos que no importa lo que tenga que decir. Sin embargo, no tengo rencor contra tus amigos _ni_ contra ti. De hecho, todos se beneficiarán de mi plan. ¿Ves cuánto mejor es, entonces, hablar en persona así sin interferencias? "

Naruto se movió y movió sus manos experimentalmente detrás de su espalda. "¿Qué tal si me desatas las manos y _luego_ escucharé lo que tienes que decir?"

"No, gracias", dijo Tobi alegremente. "No hay nada que puedas hacer para lastimarme, pero no quiero que trates de salir de esta habitación".

Naruto miró a su alrededor. No hubo salidas obvias. La habitación estaba completamente sellada, como dijo Tobi. ¿Había todavía alguna forma de evitar lo que el Gran Sapo Sabio había visto en su visión? No había más remedio que esperar y encontrar una salida.

"No parece que me estés dando una opción. Pero estoy de acuerdo que hará las cosas más simples. Te escucharé". Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. "Pero _solo_ escucha. Creo que hay un cien por ciento de posibilidades de que estés lleno de mierda, así que no te decepciones demasiado cuando me río en tu cara". Siguió escaneando el lugar con los ojos mientras hablaba. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que no había salida.

Tobi resopló. "Estás seguro. ¿Supongo que ya has escuchado un poco sobre mi plan?"

"Sí. Me hablaron de lo de Tsuki no Me. ¿Se supone que eso tiene sentido? Porque hacer que todos vivan dentro de un genjutsu es solo una mentira. No es una forma de mejorar las cosas. Pero no creo que tú realmente preocuparse por eso. "

"Deberías entender. O tal vez no. Probablemente no te des cuenta de lo que te depara el futuro, aunque estés en él ahora mismo, debido a la cantidad de información que otros te ocultan".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Sé que me han ocultado cosas, pero simplemente están haciendo lo que creen que es correcto. Por mucho que me moleste a veces, solo están tratando de evitar que me lastime, supongo".

"Sin embargo, está mal para _mí_ proteger al mundo con una mentira de la misma manera".

"Eso es diferente." Naruto frunció el ceño. "Claro, no me gusta que hagan eso, pero no es lo mismo que apoderarse del mundo entero".

"No sabes nada. No has visto el sufrimiento que causa la guerra. Sin embargo, _has_ visto algunos de los sufrimientos que causa nuestra llamada _paz_ . Y solo verás más en los años venideros. La paz del Great Hidden Villages es a menudo más destructivo que su guerra. Y Konoha es el peor de todos ellos en su pura hipocresía ".

"Como que lo que quieres hacer es mejor ..."

"Tome el sistema jinchuuriki, por ejemplo. Usted y los otros jinchuuriki sacrificaron sus vidas por el bien de la paz. A la mayoría no se les preguntó si querían este honor. Deberían ser considerados los salvadores de sus aldeas, tanto porque sostienen respaldan a las Bestias de Cola, y porque ayudan a mantener un equilibrio político entre las tierras que reduce la guerra. Y, sin embargo, son casi universalmente despreciados y maltratados ".

Naruto miró su regazo, apretando los dientes. Había pensado lo mismo muchas veces desde que descubrió que era el contenedor del Kyuubi. Pero eso no le dio al hombre enmascarado el derecho a decirlo.

"No te preocupas por nosotros. Estás tratando de matarnos".

"Por supuesto, todos ellos llamada que un héroe _ahora_ ," Tobi continuaron. "De repente han cambiado de opinión. Te deshiciste de Pein por ellos. Tú eres quien lo convenció de que me traicionara y devolviera la vida a todos los aldeanos. La verdad es, sin embargo, que no estás del todo en desacuerdo con Los ideales de Pein. Debes haberte identificado con él en algún nivel. Esa es la única forma en que podrías haberlo hecho darle la espalda a nuestro plan. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que realmente deseaba la paz. Habiendo sufrido ambos por Por el bien de eso, lo único sorprendente de tu alianza es que lo hiciste para _salvar_ Konoha ".

"Mentira", dijo Naruto en voz baja sin levantar la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dije que eres un mentiroso!" Naruto gritó. "Solo estás retorciendo las cosas. Vencí a Pain y él no tuvo más remedio que traer a todos de regreso. ¡Nunca estaría de acuerdo con alguien como él! ¡Destruyó la aldea! Él ... mató a Ero-sennin."

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Naruto deseó no haberlo hecho. Se las había arreglado para llevar ese pensamiento a algún lugar profundo donde no tuviera posibilidad de lastimarlo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era más que una motivación. Pero luego lo dijo en voz alta. Su garganta se movió y apretó los ojos cerrados contra el hormigueo en sus ojos.

"Me sorprende que lo sepas", dijo Tobi, imperturbable. "Pero no es tan simple. Nagato, conocida como Pain en la mayor parte del mundo, Jiraiya de los Sannin, y tú _estabas_ alineado en tu pensamiento. Nagato era simplemente más realista. La familia de Nagato fue asesinada por un shinobi de Konoha durante la segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, y poco después participó en la Tercera. Jiraiya pudo ver los efectos de la guerra y la participación de Konoha en ella. Él tomó a Nagato solo para aliviar sus propios sentimientos de culpa. Era como un segundo padre para Nagato. Así que no asumas que sabes _algo_ sobre lo que sucedió cuando Jiraiya murió, o lo que sucedió cuando conociste y hablaste con Nagato ".

Naruto levantó las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas. "¡No entiendo nada de esto!"

"Por eso estoy tratando de explicártelo. _Quiero_ que sepas la verdad. Si no te gusta, es una razón más para que aceptes lo que estoy haciendo".

"Como si pudiera confiar en todo lo que dices."

"A diferencia de otros, no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte".

Naruto miró hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos hacia Tobi. "¿Sí? Si realmente lo dices en serio, dime cómo puedo volver a mi propio tiempo. Dijiste que estabas trabajando con Orochimaru. ¿Eso significa que realmente ha vuelto?"

Tobi lo consideró un momento. Era imposible ver su expresión detrás de la máscara, pero se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto un rato.

Naruto resopló. "Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba."

Tobi se rió entre dientes.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?"

"Nada. Me recuerda a alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo. Está bien. No me importa si usted vuelve o no. Su tiempo y éste son en pistas separadas ahora. No hay nada que hacer allí puede afectar lo que es sucediendo aquí ".

"¿Eh?"

Tobi hizo un gran gesto con las manos enguantadas. "Puedes regresar y cambiar lo que quieras, pero no hará nada más que cambiar el futuro de tu propia línea de tiempo. Un mundo para mí y un mundo para ti. Eso suena justo, ¿no?"

Naruto quiso dar una respuesta rápida, pero ganó la confusión. "¿Quieres decir que este no es mi futuro? ¿Eso significa que realmente no puedo saber qué va a pasar?"

"Este es el futuro que _habrías_ tenido", dijo Tobi. "El único cambio serás tú. Pero descubrirás cuánta diferencia puede hacer eso. Después de todo, estás interesado en saber qué sucederá _porque_ quieres cambiarlo. Y puedes cambiar lo que quieras, por todo lo que cuidado. Todo lo que me importa es el mundo que estoy a punto de crear aquí. El resto puede irse al infierno ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo _hago_ que vuelva?"

"Tendrías que deshacer el jutsu de invocación manteniendo tu energía vital unida a ese cuerpo. Cuando eso suceda, deberías regresar a tu propio cuerpo en tu propio tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Naruto se miró a sí mismo, sorprendido. "¿Quieres decir que _este_ no es mi cuerpo?"

"Mover cuerpos a través del espacio y el tiempo está en un nivel completamente diferente", dijo Tobi con desdén. "Me lo explique, pero dudo que podría mantenerse al día. Para decirlo _muy_ simplemente, Orochimaru usa una técnica similar a la de Edo Tensei, a excepción de su alma y el cuerpo están vivos en lugar de muertos. Dudo que sea es exactamente _lo normal_ , aunque. Estoy seguro de que Orochimaru espera con ansias examinar los efectos. También tengo curiosidad por saber cómo este jutsu bastardo suyo se diferencia del Edo y Rinne Tensei ".

Naruto se estremeció. "Pensé que Orochimaru estaba muerto. Todo el mundo ha estado diciendo que Kabuto tenía que ser el que estaba detrás".

"Sí. Ha resultado ser molestamente resistente, ¿no? No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que todos se den cuenta. Ya ha comenzado a moverse".

"Entonces… ¿eso significa que tengo que enfrentar a Orochimaru para poder regresar?" Naruto murmuró.

"Él orquestó todo esto", dijo Tobi. "Pero no. Nagato es quien te convocó."

"¿Te refieres a Pein? Dijiste que es él, ¿verdad? ¡Pensé que EL también estaba muerto! ¡Argh, no puedo seguir con todo esto!" Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Está muerto. Pero fue traído de regreso con el Edo Tensei y obligado a llamarte. Él y Uchiha Itachi escaparon del control y actualmente están desaparecidos. Antes de que puedas pensar en volver, debes encontrarlos. Orochimaru no puede enviarte de regreso incluso si él quisiera. Y dudo que él quiera ".

"¿Pero por qué me trajo aquí en primer lugar?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Tobi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "No creo que esté motivado por razones concretas. Por lo que he oído, le gusta hacer cosas solo porque nadie más lo ha hecho. Le gusta interrumpir, cambiar un camino solo para ver qué pasa, si el resultado es bueno o malo. Si hay un objetivo más allá de eso, todavía tengo que descubrirlo ".

Hubo un largo período de silencio. Naruto no quería creer nada de lo que dijo Tobi, pero el hombre enmascarado realmente parecía pensar que sus líneas de tiempo estaban separadas. Quizás _no_ tenía motivos para mentir.

Pero incluso si estaba diciendo la verdad, no se sentía bien. Si Naruto encontrara un camino de regreso a casa y nunca volviera a ver esta versión de sus amigos, seguirían existiendo, ¿no es así? Se sentía más complicado que simplemente encontrar un camino de regreso a casa.

"Está bien, entonces tengo que encontrar a Pein — Nagato, lo que sea", dijo Naruto. "Y haz que me envíe de regreso. Pero primero voy a ayudar a todos a detenerte. Tendré que ocuparme de ti en mi tiempo libre si regreso de todos modos, así que también podría averiguar cómo hacerlo primero. . "

Tobi inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿No entendiste lo que dije? Esta pelea no tiene nada que ver contigo. Además, este mundo está más allá de la ayuda".

"Tal vez no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Ni siquiera sé cómo ayudar. Pero tampoco puedo aceptar lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí. No puedo ignorar lo que está sucediendo frente a mí. . "

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte", suspiró Tobi.

Naruto hizo una mueca. "No entiendo lo que quieres. ¿Estás tratando de hacerme volver a casa para molestar a Orochimaru?"

Tobi se levantó de su silla y se acercó. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Naruto para que sus caras estuvieran niveladas. El corazón de Naruto dio un salto cuando vio al Sharingan ardiendo a través del agujero en la máscara. Por un momento se había olvidado de que este hombre era un Uchiha.

"Para ser completamente honesto, estoy tentado de abrirte y ver si el Kyuubi está realmente fuera de alcance. ¿A menos que puedas ayudarme a encontrar tu yo mayor y el Ocho colas?"

La frialdad en la voz del hombre cortó como un cuchillo.

"¿No?" Tobi respondió al silencio de Naruto. "Estoy seguro de que podrías ser útil para algo. Pero incluso si no quieres ayudarme, realmente creo que es mejor que te olvides de esta guerra y de la gente en ella. Quiero usar el bijuu, pero ellos también lo hacen. Eres tan obediente, queriendo defenderlos a pesar de que te convirtieron en un monstruo. Eres como un pobre perro estúpido que lame la bota que lo patea ".

"Bastardo-!" Naruto gritó y trató de darle un cabezazo a Tobi, pero falló. En lugar de dejarse llevar por las fases, Tobi bailó ágilmente fuera de su alcance con una risa extraña.

Naruto se puso de pie, con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza por haber sido objeto de burlas.

"Es verdad, y lo sabes". Tobi volvió a ponerse serio con tanta rapidez que era desconcertante. "Ahora solo te tratan bien porque eres importante. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ven como nada más que una bestia".

"Estoy harto de escucharte. O déjame ir o pelea".

"Tienes suerte de que el Godaime Hokage se preocupe por ti. Eso es más de lo que se podría decir del Yondaime, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Tuvo el corazón lo suficientemente frío como para sellar al Kyuubi en un niño".

Naruto sabía que lo estaban provocando, e hizo todo lo posible para no dejar que eso lo afectara. Por mucho que él, a veces, en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón, odiara lo que el Yondaime le había hecho, aún reconocía su grandeza y se esforzaba por superarlo. Tobi estaba tratando de darle la vuelta a todo eso.

"Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger la aldea", dijo Naruto en voz baja, tratando de mantener su temperamento lo más posible. "Dio su vida para evitar que el Kyuubi matara a nadie más".

"Te contaré un secreto", dijo Tobi, poniendo una mano en su cadera con naturalidad. "Hay muchas cosas sobre lo que sucedió ese día de las que no sabes nada. Es solo una de las muchas cosas que te han ocultado. Puedo contártelo, si quieres".

Sus palabras les resultaban familiares. De repente, Naruto recordó con mucha fuerza la vez que Mizuki le dijo que era el contenedor del Kyuubi. Tobi tenía la misma actitud burlona y segura de sí mismo. No estaba mintiendo. Y la única razón por la que Naruto no se había dado cuenta todavía era que estaban solos. Iruka no estaba allí para tratar de evitar que el hombre enmascarado hiciera algo que no se podía deshacer. Al igual que entonces, Naruto tuvo una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago que le dijo que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

"N-no." Apretó los dientes y evitó mirar a Tobi. Se movió sobre sus pies, listo para correr, aunque no había ningún lugar adonde correr. "Quiero saberlo, pero no, no de alguien como tú. Tenía que haber una razón por la que no me lo dijeron".

"Sí. Tienes razón en eso." Tobi comenzó a caminar. "No eres solo tú. Mucha gente no lo sabe. Aquellos que fingen no saberlo. No quieren empañar la memoria de su amado Yondaime reconociendo que hizo de su propio hijo un jinchuuriki".

Naruto se sintió sin aliento. La habitación se inclinó por un segundo y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para estabilizarse.

"¿Qué dijiste?" él susurró.

Tobi intentó poner su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, pero Naruto se echó hacia atrás y gritó: "¡Aléjate de mí!" y trató de rodar hacia un lado. Chocó contra la pared y tropezó.

"Eres un mentiroso", murmuró. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Todavía no hay salida. "Un mentiroso ... un mentiroso ..."

"¿Has vuelto a ese entonces?" Tobi resopló. "Supongo que es de esperar. Sasuke nunca fue tan leal como tú, e incluso él tuvo dificultades para aceptar la verdad sobre ellos."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Naruto dijo con voz plana. Ni siquiera sonó como una pregunta.

"La muerte de Jiraiya. La destrucción de la aldea. La pérdida de tu familia y amigos. Y Sasuke, ahora un ninja desaparecido buscado internacionalmente que ha jurado matar a todos en Konoha, empezando por ti. Todo esto es realidad. Aquí y ahora . ¿Y dices que esto es mejor de lo que quiero? "

Todas las respuestas vagas sobre Sasuke, todas las pistas y todas las miradas ansiosas regresaron a la memoria de Naruto. No quería creer. Quería seguir pensando que no pasaba nada, que sabía si algo pasaba. Quería creer que no le ocultarían nada que _realmente_ importara. Pero no importa cuánto quisiera creer, no podía.

"Incluso ... si todo es verdad." Se obligó a volverse y mirar a Tobi. "Puedo regresar y evitar que suceda. Si todo salió mal, puedo cambiarlo. Puedo corregirlo".

"Con toda seriedad, me pregunto. ¿De verdad crees que eso es diferente de lo que estoy tratando de hacer?"

"Eres un mentiroso", dijo Naruto de nuevo.

Tobi suspiró. "Bien, entonces. Tengo que demostrar que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Aunque, dudo que esté de humor para visitas en este momento."

Agarró el brazo de Naruto. Naruto trató de alejarse de su alcance, pero su cuerpo se congeló de repente, como cuando Tobi lo capturó antes. Fue arrastrado a través del vórtice negro una vez más.

Cuando reaparecieron, estaban en una caverna de piedra oscura inadecuadamente iluminada con el resplandor verdoso de docenas de tanques de vidrio empotrados en la pared. Después de orientarse y mirar a su alrededor, Naruto sintió una sacudida de náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que cada uno de los pequeños tanques contenía un globo ocular flotante real.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó una voz con dureza.

Estaba sentado frente a los tanques como si los estuviera mirando, pero toda la mitad superior de su rostro estaba cubierta con vendas, ocultando sus ojos.

"¿Sasuke?" Naruto dijo, o trató de decir. Su boca formó la palabra, pero salió muy poco sonido.

"Como puede ver, aquí es donde se queda en estos días", dijo Tobi. "Puedes esperar que lo retengan contra su voluntad, pero ese no es el caso. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?"

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Preguntó Sasuke. Se puso de pie, en una postura defensiva.

"Solo un viejo amigo tuyo, aunque está un poco perdido para las palabras en este momento. Verás, Naruto, Sasuke decidió unirse a Akatsuki por un tiempo para—"

“ _¿Naruto?_ ” Sasuke soltó una risa rápida y sin gracia. "Deja de bromear. ¿Estás tratando de ponerme de los nervios?"

Tobi lo ignoró. "Originalmente, solo decidió dejar Konoha para perseguir a su hermano. Pero eso se convirtió en un odio total contra la aldea después de que se enteró de que _ellos_ eran los responsables de la desaparición de Uchiha".

"Lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer, realmente estás empezando a enojarme", gruñó Sasuke. Su mano derecha se movió, y una sola hebra de electricidad subió por su brazo y luego por su pecho antes de desaparecer.

Naruto continuó mirando a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos, su mente incapaz de comprender o explicar su presencia. Aceptarlo y no aceptarlo parecía igualmente imposible.

Tobi se paró detrás de Naruto y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Sasuke prometió vengarse de Konoha, después de descubrir demasiado tarde que Itachi estaba actuando bajo las _órdenes_ del Hokage. Es trágico, ¿no crees? Mató a su propio hermano por un malentendido".

" _Cállate lo de Itachi_ ," siseó Sasuke, caminando hacia adelante, la energía elemental relámpago estalló de su mano y envolvió su brazo. "¡No hables de él frente a mí!"

"Como puede ver, todavía está molesto por eso. Es rápido para lanzar su ira, aunque sabe que un ataque como ese no puede hacerme daño".

Sasuke arremetió con su golpe de Chidori. Naruto realmente no podía comprender nada más allá de lo inmediato. El gorjeo ensordecedor de un millar de pájaros borró todos los demás sonidos, y sus ojos rastrearon la muerte acelerada que se precipitaba hacia él. Su instinto le dijo que gritara, pero cuando la instrucción pasó del pensamiento a la acción, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo lo que sintió fue una sensación pesada y levemente dolorosa en el pecho. Tal vez fue el impacto de la electricidad, o la incredulidad, pero el dolor se sentía muy lejano. Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio el brazo de su mejor amigo, las envolturas blancas pálidas oscureciéndose rápidamente con sangre. Había mucho de eso. La luz azul brillante crepitaba, haciendo que los ángulos del rostro de Sasuke aparecieran en un marcado relieve a intervalos, las comisuras de sus labios se volvieron confusas.

"Sasu…" comenzó Naruto, pero la sangre subió a su garganta y se atragantó. Manchas de sangre aterrizaron en el rostro de Sasuke y se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran golpeado. Las lágrimas picaron en los ojos de Naruto. La sangre corría entre sus labios y no podía hacer que formaran palabras.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, quitando su brazo con un movimiento rápido que hizo que Naruto soltara un grito ahogado. Cayó de rodillas y luego dolorosamente de costado, farfullando y curvándose alrededor de la herida abierta en su pecho mientras luchaba por respirar. La electricidad azul claro crepitó alrededor de su cuerpo en espasmos.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó Sasuke desde algún lugar muy por encima de él. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Esa es la sangre de tu mejor amigo en tus manos, creo." Tobi volvió a materializarse donde había desaparecido antes. "¿Empezando ya con tu promesa?"

Naruto se estaba ahogando y tartamudeando con sonidos confusos. Estaba tratando de dar una advertencia, o tal vez solo deseaba que Sasuke lo entendiera. Tobi era un mentiroso.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo está aquí?" Sasuke se arrodilló y extendió las manos temblorosas. Su rostro se retorció con confusión y conmoción, sintió el hombro de Naruto, su pecho y la herida derramando su sangre por todo el piso. "No, es un truco. Es imposible."

"¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que esto era lo que querías."

Sasuke se paró y caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a los tanques, apoyándose contra ellos como si estuviera desequilibrado, dejando huellas de manos ensangrentadas en el cristal. "No se suponía que fuera así. No ... esto no tiene ningún sentido. No _tiene_ ningún sentido. Estás tratando de jugar conmigo, ¿no? ¡Te mataré!" "

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe. Vio a Sasuke a través de una vaga niebla, gritándole a Tobi. Intentó mover los brazos, pero aún estaban atados a la espalda. Le llegaban sonidos en ráfagas pesadas y rodantes que no tenían sentido.

_Sasuke ..._

La fuerza se le estaba agotando a un ritmo alarmante. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se negaron a cooperar. Se quedó dormido con el sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón golpeando en sus oídos.

____________________________________

Los sentidos de Naruto regresaron a él lentamente, uno a la vez. Abrió los ojos de una manera descuidada y somnolienta. Se sintió muy cómodo.

Desafortunadamente, eso duró solo el segundo que le tomó recordar todo lo que sucedió.

Los recuerdos golpean como un tren de carga. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se sentó bruscamente, mirando hacia abajo y dándose palmaditas en el pecho. Notó por primera vez que vestía ropa de hospital. Eso no fue muy sorprendente. Lo que _fue_ sorprendente fue lo que descubrió desde la inspección superficial de su cuerpo, que era ... nada. Sin gran agujero. Sin sangre. Todo parecía y se sentía completamente normal.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? Parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño.

"¿Naruto?" alguien dijo suavemente.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Sakura sentada junto a su cama, con una pequeña sonrisa vacilante que no llegó a sus ojos.

"¿Como te sientes?" preguntó en el mismo tono suave, como quien habla con un animal asustado.

La forma en que estaba actuando lo estaba asustando. Si estaba destinado a ser tranquilizador, estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó confuso. "Pensé que…" Volvió a llevarse las manos al pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

"Solo un par de horas", dijo Sakura. Sus ojos se detuvieron en él de manera extraña, como si lo estuviera escudriñando. "Fukasaku-sama regresó con nosotros poco después de que te enviaran a casa. Se dio cuenta de que estabas en peligro de inmediato. Pero ya te habías ido."

"Entonces, ¿eso fue ... real?" Naruto apretó el puño en la tela de la camisa del hospital.

Sakura asintió. "Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, reapareciste en uno de los talleres de la planta baja. Te lastimaron bastante. Pensamos que ibas a morir. No pude ... hacer que la hemorragia se detuviera". Su voz se contrajo. Ella cerró los ojos.

Naruto dejó que sus manos cayeran a los costados de la cama. "¡Pero… pero me siento bien!"

"Lo sé." Sakura miró sus manos apretadas en su regazo. "En un momento te estabas muriendo, luego, de repente, tu cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse ... a curarse a sí mismo. Pudiste regenerar órganos enteros en minutos. Naruto, incluso para ti, no era normal".

Naruto se sintió enfermo y asustado. Sakura volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el aire entre ellos colgaba pesado como un funeral, pero mucho más delicado. La boca de Naruto se sintió muy seca y tragó.

"Sakura-chan, mi… mi memoria podría estar realmente arruinada o algo así, pero por alguna razón recuerdo que fue Sasuke."

Había esperado más allá de toda esperanza que ella reaccionara con sorpresa. Confusión. Incluso burla. Pero no. Todo lo que vio fue dolor.

"Sí. Chidori. Pensé que eso era lo que parecía."


	15. Equipo

Chidori.

"¿Qué ..." Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar. Esperó a que Sakura le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se puso de pie y puso su mano sobre la de él. "Espera un minuto. Tengo que decirles a los demás que estás despierto. Deja que los médicos de Suna te vean, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor", apretó su mano con fuerza. "Por favor, espere un momento".

Naruto miró su mano y luego volvió a mirarla mientras ella le daba una última sonrisa dolorosa y abría la pantalla al resto de la habitación.

"¿Uzumaki-san?" uno de los médicos de Suna intervino. No estaba actuando tan extraño como Sakura, pero sus movimientos eran vacilantes, casi vacilantes. Naruto sintió que se había despertado en un mundo a punto de explotar.

"Voy a revisar tu pulso y escuchar tu corazón y pulmones, para asegurarme de que todo está funcionando bien ahora. ¿Está bien?"

Naruto realmente no estaba escuchando. Todo fue real. Fue _real_ . De alguna manera, se había perdido todo lo que era más importante. Y lo habían sabido. Ellos _sabían_ Sasuke estaba con Akatsuki. Que se fue de Konoha. Él se había ido. Allí fuera, y nadie estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

Sasuke, en Akatsuki. Era parte del grupo que intentaba encontrar y matar a su yo mayor. Era un traidor. Pero Tobi había dicho que solo quería venganza porque Itachi actuó por órdenes. Que fue el Hokage quien le dijo que lo hiciera. ¿Ellos también lo sabían? ¿Qué había hecho el Hokage? ¿Qué había hecho el pueblo?

Y el Yondaime ...

Frotar ese pensamiento era como tocar un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Naruto gimió y se agarró los lados de la cabeza y se acurrucó, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Trató de silenciar la voz punzante en su memoria, pero se negó a detenerse.

_Sin embargo, la verdad es que no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con los ideales de Pein. Debes haberte identificado con él en algún nivel._

_El único cambio serás tú. Pero descubrirás cuánta diferencia puede hacer eso._

"¿Uzumaki-san? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el médico con urgencia.

_Todo esto es realidad. Aquí y ahora. ¿Y dices que esto es mejor de lo que quiero?_

_¿De verdad crees que eso es diferente de lo que estoy tratando de hacer?_

El médico extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de Naruto, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando un hilo rojo parpadeó sobre él como una llama. Naruto se estremeció. La energía roja burbujeante y agitada comenzó a filtrarse de su tenketsu. Corrió por su columna y se extendió por sus brazos hasta la punta de los dedos, las uñas se alargaron en puntas afiladas.

"¿Que esta pasando?" un par de médicos más se habían acercado.

"¡Es el Bijuu! ¡Está… está empezando a perder el control!"

_Ahora solo te tratan bien porque eres importante. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ven como nada más que una bestia._

Clavó sus largas uñas en el colchón y su espalda se arqueó cuando sus músculos y huesos cambiaron a una configuración más animal.

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¿Q-qué hacemos?"

"¡Que alguien llame a Gaara-sama ahora mismo!"

El cuerpo de Naruto ardió. Su piel se agrietó y pelaba. Todos gritaban de pánico y confusión. Su miedo hizo que la dura brecha del dolor y la ira se hundiera aún más en su corazón. Más y más chakra demoníaco burbujeaba y espumeaba a su alrededor, y cuanto más había, más extraña se volvía su transformación. Estaba sucediendo algo que nunca antes había sucedido.

Cuando la segunda cola de la capa de chakra casi se había formado, extrañas protuberancias que crecían a lo largo de su estructura esquelética estallaron en picos retorcidos de aspecto letal a lo largo de su columna, hombros y clavícula. La efusión cada vez mayor de energía solo los hizo crecer más grandes y más letales. No estaban hechos de hueso. Estaban hechos de madera, una madera oscura, casi negra, corrompida por chakra tóxico. Cuanta más energía se filtraba de su tenketsu, más grandes crecían.

Algo oscuro atravesó la habitación y envolvió a Naruto con fuerza. Miró con ojos nublados y vio a Sai pintando un pergamino con una velocidad frenética. Largas serpientes de tinta saltaron del papel y se lanzaron sobre él.

Naruto soltó un rugido inhumano. La energía aumentó y explotó las construcciones de tinta que lo sujetaban. Gruñendo, le pasó la mano a Sai y unas enredaderas oscuras brotaron de debajo de su piel y corrieron hacia él. Los ojos de Sai se agrandaron.

Las enredaderas fueron derribadas por una ola de arena, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que había sucedido, Naruto vio y sintió que la arena rodeaba su cuerpo. Gruñó de frustración y luchó, pero cada movimiento que hacía agregaba otra capa a su alrededor. Simplemente siguió amontonándose una y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo encerrado en él, hasta el cuello. No podía moverse. Gritando enojado, le enseñó los dientes a su asaltante y vio a Gaara.

Gaara le devolvió la mirada, con las manos levantadas, listo para manipular su arena en cualquier momento. Se arrodilló frente a Naruto.

Algo en su mirada hizo que Naruto se detuviera.

"Eres la última persona que alguna vez quise ver con esos ojos", dijo Gaara.

Puso su mano sobre la arena que envolvía a Naruto. Las líneas de sellado aparecieron desde el punto de contacto y se extendieron alrededor. El burbujeo comenzó a apagarse y Naruto gritó de dolor cuando los fragmentos de madera se contrajeron dentro de su cuerpo. La energía corroída se retiró. La arena se aflojó y cayó a su alrededor en una corriente que silbaba suavemente. Drenado y débil, Naruto se desplomó hacia adelante y Gaara lo agarró y lo estabilizó.

"Gaara," Naruto se atragantó débilmente, y agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Gaara y hundió su rostro en ella. Gaara se congeló por un momento por el contacto desacostumbrado, pero luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. Cuando comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Gaara, se sintió increíblemente joven, como si el peso de tratar de controlar el mundo colapsara de repente.

Las lágrimas también estaban nadando en los ojos de Sakura. Se subió a su lado y también los abrazó. Sai se unió al otro lado. Neji dejó escapar un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto para consolarlo. Fukasaku era demasiado pequeño para unirse al abrazo, pero puso su mano palmeada en la espalda de Naruto.

"Todos, déjennos por un momento", dijo Gaara, mirando por encima del hombro a la multitud de médicos, ANBU y shinobi al azar que habían escuchado la conmoción y se apresuraron a investigar.

"Pero… ¡Kazekage-sama!"

"Vete. Saldré pronto."

"Señor."

Todos se inclinaron y se fueron de mala gana, mirando al grupo acurrucado y murmurando entre ellos.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, el cuerpo de Naruto temblando y agitado por los sollozos mientras sus amigos se aferraban a él. Lloró como no había llorado desde que era muy pequeño. Se sentía enojado con todos, quería alejarlos a todos. Pero por el momento, aunque odiaba su propia debilidad, no podía rechazar la comodidad física de cinco pares de manos sosteniéndolo firme. Por primera vez, había personas dispuestas a quitarse el dolor que se derramaba de él y mantenerlo cerca, y nunca había necesitado tanto.

____________________________________

"Y así es. Podría sobrevivir a este experimento, puede que no. Ahora es entre él y Orochimaru", dijo Tobi.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio en el profundo fregadero del laboratorio, lavándose las manos y los brazos. Los envoltorios manchados de sangre estaban apilados junto al fregadero.

"¿Por qué Orochimaru todavía está por aquí? Itachi lo selló con la Espada de Totsuka." Sasuke cerró con fuerza los grifos y se secó las manos con la toalla que colgaba como si tuviera rencor contra sus propias manos.

"Tiene una forma de escapar por la abertura más pequeña. Muy parecido a una serpiente, ¿no crees?"

"¿Y por qué lo trajiste aquí?" Dijo Sasuke, volviéndose hacia él enojado. "¿Qué está tratando de hacer Orochimaru?"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Yo no," dijo Sasuke. "Quiero saber por qué Orochimaru está tratando de interferir. Y por qué estás de acuerdo. Tú planeaste todo esto. Querías que nos conociéramos."

"También tengo curiosidad", dijo Black Zetsu. Ambas mitades sobresalían del techo. "El plan era separarlo de sus amigos para que Orochimaru pudiera atraparlo. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

"Dije que lo aceptaría si me escuchaba. Lo justo es lo justo".

El labio de Sasuke se curvó en burla. "Me engañaste."

Tobi se encogió de hombros. "Orochimaru quería que le dijera la verdad a Naruto, y que le dejara decidir si los dejaba o no. Pensé que verte podría darle más motivación. Después de todo, dejar tu propia voluntad es casi una fuerza impulsora en sí misma, no lo haría. estás de acuerdo, Sasuke? "

Sasuke no respondió.

Tobi hizo un gesto. "No parecía muy feliz por eso. Si los deja, ¿qué harás?"

"Si realmente es él del pasado, lo cual no estoy diciendo que crea, es solo un debilucho sin importancia", dijo Sasuke. "Si puede distraer a Konoha, mucho mejor. Pero me gustaría tener una charla con Orochimaru."

"Tendrás que esperar por eso", dijo Tobi. "A cambio de mi ayuda, está llevando a cabo el plan de Kabuto para fortalecer el Zetsu. La guerra comenzará muy pronto. Pero cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro de que podrás dejar tu huella".

Sasuke apretó los puños. Entendió muy bien que Tobi lo estaba usando desde el momento en que se involucró por primera vez con Akatsuki. Pero ser usado tan descaradamente — ser cómplice de cualquier juego que Orochimaru estuviera jugando ahora — eso lo cabreó.

Una vez que pudiera usar sus ojos, dejaría su huella a su manera. No de la forma en que nadie más quería que lo hiciera.

"No me importa si estabas de acuerdo con lo que Orochimaru quería, o lo que sea", dijo Sasuke. "No lo olvidaré. Estoy harto de tratar con ustedes. Tan pronto como pueda, seguiré mi propio camino".

"Ohhhh", dijo White Zetsu en un susurro escénico. "Sasuke-kun está enojado con nosotros ahora."

"Eso está bien", dijo Tobi. "Estoy seguro de que pensarás en muchas cosas para hacer por tu cuenta. Por ahora, concéntrate en cuidar bien esos ojos". Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Zetsu se derritió en el techo y desapareció.

Sasuke envolvió los vendajes manchados de sangre y los arrojó a la basura junto al fregadero. Estaba formulando planes enojado. Eso fue prácticamente todo lo que hizo estos días. Pero ahora tenía una mejor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Definitivamente visitaría Orochimaru pronto.

___________________________________

Baki se sintió aliviado de estar de regreso en Suna, aunque solo fuera temporal. Estaba contento por la alianza y orgulloso de ver a shinobi de diferentes nacionalidades trabajando juntos, pero para él, nada mejor que la vista del hogar.

Primero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando fue a informar al Kazekage y vio a los guardias ANBU a plena vista.

Su preocupación aumentó aún más cuando vio a un samurái vistiendo túnicas verdes del desierto de cuello alto con fajas de seda roja bordadas con el kanji de 'kaze': el guardia personal del Daimyo del Viento.

Mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Gaara, caminando sin desafío entre los guardias, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Alguien estaba hablando.

"Es una transformación curiosa. ¿No tiene Konoha un shinobi que pueda usar el mokuton no jutsu del Shodai Hokage? Tal vez podamos obtener su opinión al respecto, tratar de determinar si este también puede usarlo—"

"¡Mi señor, me opongo! ¡No podemos permitir que el chico siga corriendo salvajemente y poniendo a _nuestros_ ciudadanos en peligro! Está lo suficientemente bien para que Konoha nos imponga sus problemas—"

"¿Me acabas de interrumpir, Ishida?" Dijo la primera voz en tono acerado.

"Ah-ah-lo-lo siento, hablé fuera de lugar. Por favor, perdóname."

Baki sintió algo crujir bajo sus pies cuando se acercó a la puerta. Miró hacia abajo y vio arena ligeramente esparcida en el pasillo.

"Entra," escuchó a Gaara llamar desde la habitación. El Kazekage sonaba cansado.

Baki abrió la puerta y entró. "Disculpe la intromisión. No me di cuenta de que estaba aquí, Yamaguchi-sama." Se inclinó ante el Daimyo del Viento, que estaba sentado en un sofá ricamente cubierto que no había estado allí antes.

"Está bien. Informe", dijo Gaara.

Baki se aclaró la garganta y miró a Yamaguchi y su prima Ishida, un miembro inferior de la casa real, y luego de nuevo a Gaara. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero lo dejó en el fondo de su mente por el momento. "Todas las fuerzas se están reuniendo oficialmente ahora. Cualquiera que vaya y que no se haya ido todavía debería hacerlo muy pronto. El Raikage sugiere que reunamos a todos al menos una vez para tener una idea clara de cómo serán las divisiones. Los comandantes de división serán presentado formalmente en ese momento ".

"Por fin está sucediendo, entonces", resopló Ishida. "Todos se van y estaremos atrapados con esa bestia, completamente indefensos".

"Por patético que suene el lloriqueo de mi primo," comenzó Yamaguchi, "tiene razón. El jinchuuriki es de Konoha. Está casi confirmado que Orochimaru está detrás de su apariencia aquí. Aunque es un ninja perdido, también es de allí. Como potencia extranjera y ex enemigo, ¿podemos estar seguros de que las intenciones de Konoha hacia nosotros son puras? Si no hubieras llegado tan rápido, Kazekage-dono, estoy seguro de que el chico habría matado a todos los que estaban allí y habría continuado su alboroto hasta que alguien puso escuché que incluso arremetió contra su propio compañero de equipo. Usted, más que nadie, debe comprender por qué debemos reconsiderar seriamente mantenerlo aquí con poca defensa para nuestra gente ".

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo", insistió Ishida. "Necesitamos llamar a nuestros mejores maestros de selladores para que lo acojan durante la duración de la guerra, luego será de Konoha para tratar de nuevo. No entiendo por qué tuvimos que aceptar esto en primer lugar".

Gaara se frotó la frente con una mano. Baki tuvo la sensación de que había estado haciendo mucho eso en las últimas horas.

"Hacer que el usuario de mokuton venga aquí es una buena idea, si es posible", dijo Gaara con notable firmeza. "Actualmente está ayudando a proteger al Naruto mayor, pero sería bueno saber su opinión sobre esto. Y si Naruto _puede_ usar ese poder, tal vez Yamato-san pueda ayudarlo a descubrir cómo usarlo para reprimir o controlar al Kyuubi".

"Muy bien", dijo Yamaguchi. "Mientras él se mantenga bajo control de alguna manera. No podemos tener una repetición del incidente anterior mientras todos se han ido".

El ceño fruncido de Gaara se alargó solo una fracción. "Yamaguchi-sama, si te preocupa que Suna sea destruida por Naruto, ¿por qué no vuelves a la capital?"

"Ah, puedo", dijo Yamaguchi alegremente. "Pero viajar por el desierto es muy tedioso. Creo que esperaré a ver si pasa algo interesante aquí".

_____________________________________

Yamato estaba disfrutando de una rara siesta. Desde que Naruto aprendió cómo estabilizar el Modo Kyuubi Chakra, su trabajo había sido relativamente fácil (aunque no aburrido, _nunca_ lo fue con dos jinchuuriki ruidosos y entusiastas alrededor). La desventaja de ese progreso era que, sin duda, sería más difícil convencer a Naruto de que permaneciera escondido dentro del caparazón de la gran tortuga. Afortunadamente, por el momento, Killer Bee lo mantenía ocupado con ejercicios de control usando las manos con garras gigantes que ahora podía formar a partir de chakra.

Yamato recibió un despertar muy rudo cuando algo se estrelló con fuerza contra el banco de madera hecho a sí mismo en el que estaba reclinado. El banco se volcó hacia atrás, tirándolo al suelo y aterrizando sobre él como una tienda de madera. La madera inmediatamente comenzó a brotar y crecer, enredándolo.

"¡Ah—! ¡Lo siento, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto miró a través del agujero triangular creado por el banco y el piso. "Estabas detrás de algo que estaba tratando de captar, y ... bueno, fallé".

"Está bien, pero apaga eso, ¡lo estás empeorando!" Yamato dijo exasperado mientras la madera comenzaba a echar raíces en el piso.

"Ups." Naruto aplaudió y apagó el aura dorada que rodeaba su cuerpo. "¿Estás atascado?"

"Lo tengo", suspiró Yamato. Se hundió a través de la madera y salió de la parte superior, luego saltó al suelo.

"Creo que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de todos modos", dijo Naruto, mirando sus manos con un tinte de decepción. "Realmente quiero hacer que el Modo dure más ... supongo que solo necesito seguir practicando con él".

Bee se unió a ellos. "Si sigues intentándolo, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Pero si tú y Kyuubi nunca se llevan bien, nunca lo conseguirán. Sí".

"No se puede evitar. Me conformaré con lo que tengo. ¡Yooosh!" Naruto juntó las manos y el aura dorada se encendió a su alrededor de nuevo, pero solo brevemente, chisporroteó y se apagó en un segundo. Naruto se inclinó con las manos en las rodillas, sin aliento.

"Has estado en eso todo el día. Deberías descansar un poco, al menos", sugirió Yamato.

Naruto suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el banco volcado. "¿A dónde se fueron Huge Eyebrows-sensei y esos otros chicos también?"

"Iré a ver. Tómate un respiro allí. Vuelvo enseguida."

"Quiero volver a intentarlo con el Bijuudama un poco más tarde", le dijo Naruto a Bee mientras Yamato se iba. "Todavía necesito averiguar la proporción de chakra ... cosa. Lo que sea."

"Tomará un tiempo aprenderlo", dijo Bee, cruzando los brazos críticamente. "Tienes que sentirlo por ti mismo, o tu juego es débil. Pero cada vez que lo intentas, te derrotan. No te preocupes por el Bijuudama, se hundirá. Tienes otros poderes para ayudarte a ganar, baka yarou ".

"Sí, pero _casi lo_ conseguí la última vez. Es el movimiento definitivo de un jinchuuriki, yo también quiero poder hacerlo". Naruto reprimió un bostezo.

"Je. 'Mocoso tebayo," Bee arqueó una sonrisa. "¡Muy bien! Mantener el impulso es lo que mejor hacemos. No te duermas ahora, aún no hemos terminado. Disfruta de tu descanso porque cuando estés listo, me hice otra prueba. ¡YAHOO!"

"¿De verdad qué es esto?" Preguntó Naruto emocionado.

Yamato salió de la habitación blanca en blanco, pasó junto a las estatuas sin cabeza y se dirigió al sol. Se protegió los ojos contra la repentina mirada.

"Ah, Yamato-san," dijo Motoi, trotando hacia él. "Buen momento. Solo estábamos tratando de pensar en una manera de atraparte que no pareciera sospechosa".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Yamato miró a su alrededor y vio a un shinobi Suna acercándose a ellos, flanqueado por Aoba y Tsugi. Yamato lo recordaba vagamente como el antiguo instructor de Gaara, y alguien que actualmente ocupaba un puesto importante en el consejo de Suna.

"Baki-san, ¿no es así?" Dijo Yamato, tendiéndole la mano.

Baki la estrechó. "Aa. Lamento ser tan brusco, pero el Kazekage quiere que vengas a Suna de inmediato. El Hokage ha sido informado sobre la situación y ella también lo ordena."

"¿A Suna?" Yamato parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"

"Es el Naruto-kun más joven", dijo Aoba. "Aparentemente fue enviado a Suna para estar protegido, pero desafortunadamente ..."

"Ha habido algún tipo de problema, por supuesto". Yamato suspiró.

"Por decir lo menos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo todo". Baki hizo una pausa, el conflicto era evidente en su rostro. "Nadie sabe exactamente qué está pasando, pero parece que este Naruto más joven tiene al menos una parte del poder de Senju Hashirama. Perdió el control de su bijuu hace unos días, y cuando eso sucedió, parece que también manifestó alguna forma de mokuton. —Si es real o no, no lo sabemos. Todo lo que rodea a su aparición en este momento es un misterio ".

"¿Qué ...? Tsunade-sama me dijo que encontraron algunos _rastros_ en un escaneo, pero en realidad poder usarlo es ..."

"Queremos que lo veas y des tu opinión sobre el asunto. Hay algo más que debes saber también. Si todo esto no fuera suficiente, el Daimyo del Viento está en Suna en este momento, y sospecha mucho de este pequeño Naruto. Está empeorando las cosas para el chico al crear un estado de ánimo en el que la gente teme que pueda perder el control en cualquier momento, como era Gaara-sama cuando tenía esa edad. Suna apoya a Naruto-kun en nuestro tiempo, pero algunos están empezando a hacerlo. dudo si la versión más joven de él merece la misma confianza. Simplemente no pueden olvidar cómo solían ser las cosas. El daimyo dice que no considerará dejarlo entrenar ni hacer nada hasta que llegues, ya que eres más competente al suprimir el chakra del bijuu que nuestros propios selladores. No es que importe, con la forma en que está ahora ... en cualquier caso, por favor ven rápido ".

"¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No quiero entrar en todos los detalles ahora mismo", dijo Baki vacilante. "Es mejor si Gaara-sama y el otro Konoha-nin te lo explican."

"Qué situación se presenta justo cuando estamos a punto de ir a la guerra". Yamato se rascó la cabeza, considerándolo. "Creo que este Naruto puede arreglárselas sin mí por ahora, especialmente con Bee-san aquí. ¿Pero qué le vamos a decir?"

"Dile que te han llamado para la reconstrucción, ya que él mismo aprendió a controlar el chakra del bijuu", sugirió Aoba.

"¿Ha mostrado algún signo de conciencia de que hay otra versión de sí mismo corriendo?" Preguntó Baki.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos. "Ninguno. Lo he estado observando, pero honestamente, sabríamos si lo hiciera. Él no es exactamente de los que son sutiles".

"Me pregunto qué podría significar", dijo Tsugi. "No parece que su yo más joven le haya dado ningún recuerdo de todo esto".

"Tal vez pierda la memoria después del hecho", dijo Aoba. "O tal vez ... él no es realmente ..."

Yamato asintió solemnemente. "Es casi seguro que nuestra versión es real. No deberíamos sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre nada más allá de eso".

"Odio interrumpir, pero realmente necesito irme ahora", dijo Baki. "Tengo que informar al Raikage sobre la movilización de las últimas fuerzas de Suna que aún están en casa. No podré ir contigo a Suna esta vez, pero regresaré más tarde para actuar como administrador en la ausencia del Kazekage. Por favor, vaya a la aldea lo antes posible. Te estarán esperando ".

"Entendido." Yamato le devolvió la leve reverencia y vio a Baki irse, con un presentimiento arrastrándose sobre él.

"Aparte de eso, ¿qué hacemos si el más viejo _hace_ cifra a cabo?" Aoba se preguntó en voz alta. "Al menos cuando se trata de la guerra, sabemos que solo tenemos que mantenerlo dentro. Con esto, no tenemos idea de si podría recordar o sentir algo en cualquier momento, incluso si está debajo del caparazón de la tortuga. Esto es un situación completamente sin precedentes ".

"Tsunade-sama iba a enviar a Iruka-san y algunos otros como respaldo pronto", dijo Yamato. "Todos ustedes tendrán que hacer lo mejor que puedan. Todavía tenemos el equipo de barrera como último recurso. Solo podemos esperar que no llegue a eso. ¿Gai-san ha encontrado algún rastro de ese tiburón-invocador de Akatsuki? ¿todavía?"

"No ..." dijo Tsugi. "No hay señales de que haya escapado, o de que esté vivo, a pesar de que Gai sigue insistiendo en que algo no se siente bien".

Yamato asintió pensativo. Habían descubierto al espía Akatsuki entre ellos la primera vez que Naruto había usado su Modo Bijuu Chakra y lo sintieron escondido dentro de Samehada, la espada que Bee adoptó como suya. Después de una larga y ardua pelea, el extraño hombre parecido a un pez se había encerrado en un jutsu de prisión de agua y procedió a ser destrozado por sus propias invocaciones de tiburón ... o eso parecía. Cuando el jutsu se rompió, todo se había disuelto en agua. No había ningún cuerpo, ni siquiera un rastro de sangre. Gai tuvo un 'sentimiento extraño' al respecto, considerando que el hombre ya había fingido su propia muerte una vez, y salió a buscar pistas.

"Ya hemos cambiado de rumbo", dijo Motoi. "Para estar seguros, trasladaremos la isla a otro lugar".

"Bien. Avísame si surge algo."

Yamato caminó de regreso a la fresca sombra del templo en forma de cueva, más allá de las estatuas sin cabeza una vez más, hacia la habitación blanca en blanco.

Cuando metió la cabeza en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, escuchó un fuerte golpe repentino desde el interior. Saltó y se golpeó la cabeza en el interior de la cerradura y maldijo. Retrocedió rápidamente, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y murmurando mientras la puerta se abría.

"¡Ja! ¿Viste eso?" Naruto dijo exuberantemente. Yamato entró y vio que su banco había sido arrancado del piso, con raíces y todo, y arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora no parecía más que un extraño arbusto rectangular. Pequeñas flores rosadas comenzaban a florecer en él.

"Naruto," llamó Yamato, haciéndolo señas. "Ven aquí por un minuto."

Naruto detuvo su celebración y lo miró, apagando el Modo Bijuu Chakra nuevamente y trotando hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa, Yamato-taichou? ¿Vamos a comer pronto? Me muero de hambre."

"No. Bueno, tal vez. Quiero decir, no es eso", Yamato negó con la cabeza para aclararlo. "Estoy siendo llamado de regreso a Konoha. Ya que te has acostumbrado al Modo Bijuu Chakra, Tsunade-sama quiere que regrese para ayudar con la reconstrucción. Pero aunque me voy, deberías estar recibiendo pronto algunos refuerzos para su misión aquí ".

"Correcto." Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Me distraí un poco de mi misión. Supongo que ya es hora de que vuelva a ella"

"No, tu entrenamiento también es importante", interrumpió Yamato. "No hay prisa. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, y no olvides que Konoha también se beneficiará de tener un jinchuuriki completamente entrenado. Es por eso que Tsunade-sama está enviando un equipo de respaldo."

"Si tu lo dices," dijo Naruto dudoso. "¡Bueno, cuando lleguen aquí, definitivamente les echaré una mano! Después de todo, esta misión era mi responsabilidad".

Yamato solo asintió. No quería presionar demasiado el tema. Iruka y los demás tendrían que pensar en algo por su cuenta.

"Buena suerte, Naruto. Espero que todo salga bien", dijo con tanta sinceridad que Naruto le dio una mirada extraña.

"Gracias ... tú también. Haz que la aldea vuelva a armar para mí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada y un pulgar hacia arriba.

Yamato se fue tan pronto como empacó su maleta y les dio a todos una despedida final. Partió hacia el País del Viento con la inquietud golpeándolo. Definitivamente, esta no era la primera vez que lo habían reasignado con poca antelación con muy pocos detalles, y sabía que probablemente no sería la última. Pero esta tenía que ser una de las asignaciones más extrañas que había recibido.

Estaba mucho más familiarizado con el Naruto actual, aunque sus deberes ANBU ocasionalmente lo habían puesto cerca del chico en el pasado. La mayor parte de lo que sabía se lo contó Kakashi. Pero nunca había tenido ningún problema con él de la forma en que Suna tenía con Gaara a esa edad.

El sello era sólido. A menos que algo hubiera cambiado, sus temores eran completamente infundados. Eso, en sí mismo, fue suficiente para que Yamato quisiera ir.

El chico había pasado por bastante. 


	16. Kyuubi

Naruto el más joven fue dado de alta del hospital el mismo día que ingresó. No hubo indicios de daños por parte del Chidori, pero permaneció postrado en cama en su habitación durante unos días.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer con eso. Cuando estaba despierto, sus ojos permanecían entornados y rara vez se enfocaban en algo en particular. No habían obtenido mucha respuesta de él en cuanto a lo que había sucedido.

Para empeorar las cosas, el tiempo que les quedaba en Suna se estaba acabando rápidamente. Ya sea que Naruto se recupere o no, y a pesar de lo que quisieran, tendrían que irse pronto para unirse a las otras tropas en el País de la Iluminación. Las únicas personas que quedarían aquí para él serían extraños. Yamato, Baki y el Daimyo del viento serían los encargados de él entonces.

Sai se sentó en la silla junto a Sakura en silencio. Ella lo miró desde su libro e intentó una sonrisa, pero nunca se formó por completo. Naruto estaba dormido de espaldas en su cama, con la cabeza vuelta hacia ellos.

"¿Se ha despertado al menos una vez hoy?" Preguntó Sai.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

Sai frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que ..." comenzó vacilante. "¿Podría ser posible que Madara usara a Tsukuyomi con él?"

Sakura hizo una mueca. Cerró el libro y lo agarró por los bordes. "No lo sé. Está mostrando muchos de los síntomas, pero parte de lo que hace que el proceso de recuperación sea tan largo es el daño físico a las vías de los chakras causado por un genjutsu pesado como ese". Ella se estremeció. "Pero no podemos olvidar, es ... innegable que fue golpeado con el Chidori de Sasuke."

"Puede que realmente no haya sido él. Madara podría estar tratando de engañarnos. Sasuke dijo que pelearía hasta la muerte con Naruto, pero ¿realmente crees que se molestaría con la versión más joven? No sería un desafío para nosotros". él."

"Tienes razón…" dijo Sakura lentamente. "Pero no estoy seguro de que deberíamos sentirnos aliviados si no fuera realmente Sasuke. ¿Por qué Madara se molestaría en hacer esto si ya tenía a Naruto en sus garras? ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de traumatizarlo y luego hacer un agujero a través de él? si solo está interesado en el Kyuubi? "

"Hasta que Naruto nos diga lo que pasó, todo lo que podemos hacer es adivinar".

Sakura enterró su rostro entre sus manos. "Kakashi-sensei tenía razón. Deberíamos habérselo dicho antes. Aún habría sido malo, pero ... no tenemos idea de lo que vio, y ahora ... si fue algo parecido a lo que Itachi te mostró ..."

Sai desvió la mirada. "Yo también pensé que era lo correcto. Pero era ingenuo pensar que las posibilidades de que el enemigo lo alcanzara eran tan bajas. Dejamos que nuestros sentimientos nublan nuestro juicio".

Sakura bajó las manos y las apretó en puños sobre su regazo. "Puede que sea demasiado tarde ahora, pero no volveré a cometer ese error. Y no sé qué estaba tratando de hacer Madara, pero será mejor que no nos crucemos".

Sai se rió levemente. "Estoy seguro de que tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando comience la guerra". se levantó de su silla.

"¿Qué están haciendo Neji y Gaara?" Sakura le preguntó, volviéndose en su silla para mirar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Negociando, como de costumbre", dijo Sai. "Ishida todavía quiere poner sellos de supresión en Naruto hasta que llegue Yamato-taichou".

Sakura se puso de pie, irradiando furia en poco tiempo.

"Ajá", dijo Sai nerviosamente. "Sabes que realmente no puede hacer nada. Nadie lo escucha, ni siquiera el Daimyo."

"Tal vez se metan la cola y se vayan de aquí cuando todos los shinobi fuertes se vayan", dijo Sakura furiosa. "No quiero ni pensar en dejar a Naruto con esos tipos alrededor".

"Baki-san hará lo mejor que pueda. Yamato-taichou estará aquí también." Sai hizo una pausa. "¿Vienes a la reunión?"

Sakura dejó caer sus hombros. "Ya voy."

Siguió a Sai por la puerta y apagó la luz. Lanzó otra mirada a la espalda de Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de ellos.

____________________________________

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando Naruto abrió los ojos.

No estaba completamente inconsciente tanto como pensaban, pero la mayoría de las veces había estado a la deriva en un letargo medio dormido. A veces, las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor llegaban y otras veces no. Escuchó fragmentos del mundo exterior como si vinieran de lejos.

A veces sentía una mano en su frente o apartando un mechón de cabello suelto de su rostro. A veces escuchaba a la gente decir su nombre, que generalmente era suave y amistoso, pero otras veces se le acercaba en un susurro bajo y siniestro. Era difícil saber qué era real y qué no. Tuvo que desenredar los nudos de su mente lenta y cuidadosamente. Si pensaba demasiado en algo o examinaba sus sentimientos demasiado de cerca, la voz siseante y punzante volvería y amenazaría con precipitarse sobre él, derramando ira hirviente e impotencia en sus venas.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya no era la voz de Madara lo que lo atormentaba, sino otra.

_Tal como van las cosas, te encerrarán en el momento en que tengan la oportunidad. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí y dejar que suceda ?_

Normalmente, nunca respondió. Tenía miedo, después de lo ocurrido en el hospital. Pero la voz no lo dejaba solo. Había estado tratando de llamar su atención durante más de un día.

Naruto cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente de nuevo al otro lado de enormes puertas enrejadas, mirando hacia arriba con ojos cansados a la vasta silueta delineada vagamente en la tenue luz.

"Si quieren hacerlo, lo harán", dijo. Su voz resonó por la cámara. "Si trato de pelear, las cosas empeorarán. Ya piensan que podría ser una especie de experimento de laboratorio puesto aquí para estropear las cosas en la guerra ... y no sé si están equivocados".

Los ojos rojos por encima de Naruto se entrecerraron y se inclinaron más cerca de él.

"Si van a pensar eso de todos modos, ¿por qué no pelear? Estaremos atrapados en este mundo molesto si no haces algo, idiota mocoso."

"Mundo, te lo dije, estamos en el _futuro_ . No es mi culpa que hayas estado tomando una siesta todo este tiempo, o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo".

Un gruñido profundo y bajo surgió de las profundidades de la oscuridad. Pequeñas ondas se extendieron desde los bordes de las barras y bañaron los pies de Naruto. Observó impasible cómo el agua le lamía los dedos de los pies y luego levantó la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es el punto de volver, de todos modos?" Dijo con una voz apenas audible. "Yo ... no sé qué se supone que debo hacer. Si regreso y trato de hacer todo como quiero, estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Pero no puedo dejar que todo suceder de la forma en que lo hizo, tampoco. Además, hay algunas cosas, cosas que no pude, no importa cuánto quisiera ... "

"Este contenedor me está sofocando," siseó el Kyuubi. "¡No he podido pensar con claridad desde que llegamos aquí! ¡Si me quedo en esta prisión, me comerá vivo! No me importa un bledo qué más hagas, _vamos_ a dejar este horrible futuro , no importa a quién tengamos que atravesar para hacerlo ".

"¡No funcionará!" Naruto gritó en respuesta, apretando los puños. "Nadie va a simplemente _dejar que_ nos vamos buscando el camino a casa. Y si trato de usar su poder, alguien va a salir lastimado, y que no va a resolver nada. Kakashi me dijo el sello casi se rompe en el futuro porque Lo usé demasiado ".

"Entonces adelante, rómpelo tú mismo", gruñó el Kyuubi tan bajo que Naruto sintió las vibraciones en su pecho. "Si lo haces, no tendrás que pensar más. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Puedes recuperar a todos por mentirte todo este tiempo".

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás. Un chakra espumoso y malicioso se deslizó sobre la superficie del agua hacia él. Rodó, se acumuló y se transformó en la cabeza gigante del zorro demonio, que le apuntaba con los dientes. Pequeños zarcillos de energía ácida subieron por sus piernas y brazos como vapor y le escocieron la piel. Naruto lo miró a los ojos, su mente comenzaba a quedarse felizmente en blanco. La cabeza del zorro sonrió, las patas delanteras se formaron, con garras listas para hundirse en su víctima.

"¡NO!" Naruto gritó de repente, empujando contra la invasión de malas intenciones con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Fue sorprendentemente efectivo. La construcción de chakra frente a él explotó y se derritió en una mugre informe que se hundió en el agua y se retiró rápidamente detrás de los barrotes. El Kyuubi dio un inesperado y ensordecedor rugido de rabia y dolor.

Naruto jadeó y se acercó a los barrotes para mirar adentro. El Kyuubi se retorcía, agitaba el agua mientras giraba y mordía las enredaderas negras oscuras que crecían de la nada a un ritmo increíble, envolviéndose alrededor de él y apretando dolorosamente. Las espinas brotaron y se clavaron en su piel, provocando más rugidos enfurecidos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Naruto, presa del pánico. A medida que su miedo aumentaba, las enredaderas tiraron agresivamente al zorro al suelo, sacudiendo toda la habitación con el impacto.

"¡Tú eres el que controla estas cosas!" escupió el Kyuubi, tirando de las enredaderas alrededor de su cuello con largas garras. "Si no te calmas, este lugar realmente _me_ comerá".

Naruto observó, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras las enredaderas subyugaban cruelmente a su compañero de celda de mucho tiempo. Su miedo se fundió en una mezcla de simpatía y culpa. Había asumido que las quejas del zorro eran solo otra táctica de control, pero parecía que en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Q-qué debo hacer?" Preguntó Naruto vacilante.

"Este cuerpo es un clon de baja calidad del Shodai Hokage", gruñó el Kyuubi, sin dejar de luchar con las plantas. "Solo me ataca cuando te resistes al flujo de mi poder. Si no lo haces, simplemente se alimenta de la energía, como antes".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no te resistas cuando intentas apoderarte de mí? Naruto resopló.

"¡Argh! ¡Solo… cállate y relájate antes de que te haga pedazos!"

"No estás siendo muy convincente".

Sin embargo, Naruto respiró hondo varias veces y trató de relajar su mente. Fue difícil con la energía agitada del zorro arremolinándose en el aire, esperando, tal vez, a que bajara la guardia para que pudiera consumirlo nuevamente.

Pero a pesar de que estaba asustado por el poder del Kyuubi, la sugerencia de que su cuerpo era una especie de clon de plantas monstruosas era aún más inquietante. Había escuchado los inquietos murmullos y especulaciones durante los últimos días.

¿Y si fuera _verdad?_ ¿Y si realmente fuera una especie de ... creación? Madara prácticamente lo había dicho.

Un gruñido particularmente cruel del Kyuubi hizo que Naruto volviera a prestar atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos. No podía conseguir que su mente se mantuviera clara. La concentración nunca había sido su activo más fuerte, y los pensamientos confusos y el ruido lo hacían casi imposible.

Naruto gruñó de frustración, un sonido mucho menos intimidante que los rugidos de lucha que aún venían detrás de las rejas. Abrió los ojos.

Quizás no estaban en los mejores términos, pero no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si esas cosas se _comieran_ al zorro . Entonces, dado que la idea de la relajación no estaba funcionando, Naruto hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y se precipitó a la situación sin un plan definido.

Haciendo apenas una pausa en el borde de los barrotes, corrió a través de ellos hasta la celda del zorro y agarró una de las espesas enredaderas llenas de espinas. Le dio a la enredadera un tirón experimental, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar una garra que la golpeaba furiosamente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota mocoso? ¿Alguna vez escuchas algo?"

"Tu plan no estaba funcionando, ¡así que tuve que intentar algo más!" Naruto gritó. "¡Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Recordó tardíamente que no había garantía de que el jutsu funcionara en este extraño espacio interno. Para su alivio, un batallón de clones de sombras apareció y pululaba por todo el zorro.

Naruto gruñó, tirando de las enredaderas más gruesas alrededor del cuello del Kyuubi. Lo mantenían atado al suelo como un collar. "Si estas cosas realmente las hice yo, entonces ¿por qué no puedo hacer que desaparezcan?"

"¡Estás sentado en mi cabeza!" el Kyuubi gruñó de rabia. "Deberías considerarte _afortunado de_ que no pueda moverme, o rompería tu pequeño cuerpo por la mitad".

"¡Cállate ya! Estoy tratando de ayudar." Naruto sacó un kunai de la bolsa en su pierna y trató de cortar la enredadera, que estaba comenzando a solidificarse en una estructura curvada con forma de raíz. Hizo una pausa en su corte y retiró las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que la vid estaba reaccionando a su toque. El material vivo y retorcido se volvió inanimado y sólido. Naruto clavó la hoja en ella con renovada determinación.

"¡Chicos! ¡Toquen las enredaderas! ¡Si dejan de moverse, creo que pueden cortarlas!" llamó emocionado a sus clones.

"¡Osu!"

"¡Vale jefe!"

"¡Oye, creo que está funcionando!"

Cuando las ataduras que sostenían al Kyuubi comenzaron a agrietarse y romperse, el zorro se puso de pie y se sacudió, rompiendo las frágiles cadenas de madera y sacudiéndose las hordas de bunshin.

"¡Whoa—!" Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y rodó por el hombro del zorro, aterrizando sin gracia en el suelo con un chapoteo.

Miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba acostado boca arriba, y el aire salió como un silbido cuando el Kyuubi presionó una enorme garra con forma de mano en la parte superior de él. Estaba inmovilizado sin poder hacer nada, completamente incapaz de moverse bajo su gran peso. El zorro bajó los dientes al descubierto y puso un enorme ojo rojo para mirar a su anfitrión.

Se le ocurrió a Naruto que entra en la jaula del Kyuubi podría haber sido un poco _demasiado_ imprudente. Las pocas veces que se habían visto hasta ahora, sus interacciones habían estado marcadas por una fuerte y amenazadora sensación de urgencia. Por lo general, no había tiempo para tener miedo hasta después del hecho, cuando todo se había calmado y había suficiente espacio para examinar los borrosos y frenéticos recuerdos. Justo como ahora. Simplemente había actuado, olvidando lo pequeño y débil que era comparado con los vastos poderes del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, quien, de hecho, lo _odiaba_ .

Pero debe haber habido algo gravemente malo con su sentido de autoconservación, porque de repente todo lo que podía pensar era en el mismo gran y poderoso Kyuubi gritándole por sentarse de cabeza y regañándolo por no escuchar, y una sensación burbujeante. de risa brotó en el pecho de Naruto por lo absurdo de todo.

Se habría tapado la boca, pero no podía mover los brazos. Su rostro se tensó y las lágrimas punzaron en las comisuras de sus ojos cuando la expresión exageradamente amenazadora en el rostro del zorro amenazó con empujarlo al límite. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. La risa salió de él de una vez, sonando aguda y vertiginosa.

"¿Qué te ríes?" gruñó el Kyuubi con incredulidad, mirándolo como si tuviera un tornillo suelto.

"¡No lo sé!" Naruto jadeó cuando la presión que lo oprimía aumentó, las risas aún salían de él en un extraño staccato. "Supongo que ... creo que estoy aliviado. Sé que no nos agradamos exactamente, pero eres la única persona de mi época, y olvidé que estabas atrapada aquí también".

El zorro hizo una pausa y levantó la pata. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

"Escucha bien, mocoso", gruñó. "No tengo ninguna intención de quedar atrapado en este momento, especialmente si eso significa ser manipulado por gente como _Uchiha Madara_ ." Escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición. "No creo ni por un segundo que haya renunciado a usarnos, incluso si este cuerpo le impide sacarme. Debes darte prisa y encontrar a quien pueda deshacer este jutsu y enviarnos de regreso. Parece que no puedo hazlo por ti."

Naruto, ahora liberado, se puso de pie lentamente. "Dijo que es el Edo Tensei-zombie-cualquier versión del tipo que destruyó toda la aldea, y-y mató a Ero-sennin. No puedo _encontrar a_ alguien así y pedir ayuda. Además, no tengo idea de qué se parece, e incluso Madara no sabe dónde está ahora. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Y no puedo irme esta vez sabiendo cuáles son los planes de Madara ".

El Kyuubi dio un suspiro frustrado. "¡Olvídate de Madara! ¿De verdad crees que hay algo que puedas hacer para detenerlo? Si realmente te importa tanto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar y decirle a la gente en nuestro tiempo lo que está planeando. Deja las cosas". aquí para tu yo mayor y los demás ".

"Mi yo mayor ..." dijo Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de repente. "¡Kyuubi! Si hay una versión más vieja de mí aquí, ¿eso significa que también hay una versión más vieja de ti?"

"Obviamente. Sin embargo, cuatro años apenas cuenta como 'mayor' para mí. Eres bastante lento, ¿no?"

Naruto enrojeció levemente, pero continuó. " _Sabía_ eso, simplemente no estaba pensando en eso de esa manera. Quiero decir, eres de mi época, y no entiendes lo que está pasando en esta época mejor que yo".

"¿Cual es tu punto?"

"¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas ... no sé, ayudarme a encontrar a Aniki y a tu yo mayor? ¿Olerlos o algo así? Ya sabemos que están en algún lugar del País del Rayo, así que encontrarlos podría ser más fácil que buscando a un tipo muerto que no conozco. Quizás sepan cómo encontrarlo y cómo luchar contra él, si se trata de eso. Estoy seguro de que también estarán dispuestos a ayudar ". pero Naruto frunció el ceño levemente.

"No te ves seguro", señaló el Kyuubi. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, como si escuchara. "Me _puedo_ sentir la presencia de mi otro yo, pero no puedo sentir claramente donde está viniendo. Donde quiera que estén, debe ser completamente en alguna parte que enmascara su chakra. Es sólo debido a nuestra conexión especial que puedo sentir en absoluto ".

"Entonces, ¿pueden sentirnos?"

"No lo sé, un poco, tal vez. De la misma manera que yo. La barrera probablemente bloquea la detección en cualquier dirección. Si dejaran la barrera, su ubicación sería como una baliza para mí, y viceversa". Él resopló. "Pero no estoy tan seguro de que tu yo mayor nos sea de ayuda. Dicen que eres algo grandioso ahora, pero no he visto nada que respalde eso. Una guerra está a punto de comenzar, pero ¿dónde está? ¿él? E incluso me sorprende que tu pequeño amigo Uchiha parezca libre de unirse a Akatsuki ".

Naruto se puso rígido y miró al zorro. "Tiene que haber más que eso. _Nunca_ dejaría que Sasuke se fuera con gente como ellos. Incluso si… él pudiera tener una razón para ello."

"Aa, estoy seguro de que hay más que eso", dijo el Kyuubi en un tono condescendiente. "Es posible que cuanto mayor seas, todos también te engañen por completo, o tal vez tenga demasiado miedo de enfrentarse a él. No lo culparía, después de ver lo que _te_ hizo el chico ".

Naruto se dio la vuelta bruscamente y volvió a salir entre los barrotes. "Sabes, la próxima vez que pienses en hablar conmigo, no lo hagas".

"¡Oye!" El Kyuubi se estrelló contra la puerta, haciéndola vibrar. "Podrías pensar que es inofensivo permanecer aquí preocupándote por cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, pero nunca olvides cómo llegamos aquí en primer lugar. Todo tiene consecuencias, incluyendo, lo creas o no, el jutsu peligroso usado contigo por tu enemigo."

Naruto cortó la conversación con el equivalente mental de un portazo y abrió los ojos en realidad.

Hizo una mueca al techo y se sentó en la cama. Una mirada rápida alrededor de la habitación mostró que no había nadie alrededor, nadie visible, de todos modos, se recordó a sí mismo. No sabía cuánto había pasado a la acción la paranoia del Daimyo del Viento durante los últimos días.

Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido molesto y se frotó los ojos. Se sintió lento. Incluso después de estar acostado sin nada que hacer más que pensar, su cabeza todavía se sentía como si fuera a estallar. No se había resuelto nada.

Esta complicada situación era mucho más difícil de entender que cualquier otra cosa en su vida anterior, donde al menos sabía qué era un amigo y qué era un enemigo. Naruto y el Kyuubi nunca antes habían tenido una conversación real. Era diferente de lo que esperaba. Era extraño pensar en el zorro viendo y comentando cosas en su vida, o teniendo algún tipo de personalidad más allá de la aterradora maldad demoníaca.

Sin embargo, el zorro había estado en lo cierto en al menos un punto: nada bueno saldría de estar tumbado. Naruto echó hacia atrás sus mantas y se levantó de la cama. Se quedó allí un rato, mirando el tenue contorno de la puerta en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentar a sus amigos? No sabía _qué_ sentir por ellos. Y probablemente iban a preguntar qué pasó. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería contarles todo lo que Madara le había dicho. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que iba a saber si Madara había estado diciendo la verdad?

_Me preocuparé por eso más tarde._

Naruto había escuchado a Sai y Sakura irse para ir a algún tipo de reunión. Quizás ahora era un buen momento para pasar desapercibido.

Naruto se puso los zapatos y se asomó al pasillo. No tenía idea de qué hora era, ya que este piso estaba bajo tierra y estaba tenuemente iluminado con lámparas, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

Solo avanzó unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando un hombre vestido con una armadura ligera apareció frente a él. El hombre desenvainó una espada que brillaba con energía, pero la mantuvo baja, sin apuntar directamente a Naruto. No parecía un shinobi de Suna. En lugar de un Suna hitai-ate, la lealtad del espadachín estaba marcada por una faja roja atada alrededor de su cintura con el kanji de 'viento' bordado en ella.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, Nueve colas?" desafió.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto," respondió Naruto con una mirada furiosa, el cuerpo tenso para una pelea. "¿Y? Gaara me dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera."

"Si el _Kazekage_ no fuera tan sentimental ..."

"Suficiente, eso será suficiente", dijo una voz detrás del espadachín.

Ambos cambiaron su atención hacia el Daimyo del Viento que caminaba hacia ellos, flanqueado por detrás por otros dos guardias.

A Naruto se le subió el corazón a la garganta al verlo, más que cuando el guardia lo detuvo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose repentinamente muy claustrofóbico en el estrecho pasillo. No tenía idea de por qué de repente se sintió tan incómodo. Pero la aparición del hombre en el pasillo ahora, cuando Naruto sabía que todos los demás estaban en una reunión, no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí abajo?" Dijo Naruto, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero, pero fallando. El samurái se dio cuenta y le apuntó con la espada cargada de chakra.

Pero Yamaguchi se rió entre dientes y se acercó, levantando la mano para detener a la guardia. El espadachín enfundó su espada a regañadientes y se hizo a un lado, pero su mano permaneció descansando cerca de la empuñadura y su mirada sospechosa nunca abandonó a Naruto por un instante.

"No hay necesidad de alarmarse", dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa que arrugó los bordes de sus ojos entrecerrados. "En realidad, he estado aquí abajo una vez al día desde ese desafortunado incidente, pero no debes haberte dado cuenta. Vine para ver cómo te estabas recuperando. Es una agradable sorpresa verte despierto, debo decir".

"¿Pero por qué?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué la persona más importante de Wind Country se molestaría en venir a verme?" _Pensé que me odiabas_ , añadió en silencio. Su ceño probablemente lo delató.

"Subestimas tu propia importancia," respondió Yamaguchi de una manera amable pero un poco condescendiente, como si tratara de calmar su autoestima. "Después de todo, _yo_ tendría que hacer mucho más que simplemente existe con el fin de instigar una guerra mundial."

Naruto realmente no sabía qué decir a eso, así que no respondió en absoluto.

"¿Asumo que estás buscando a tus amigos? Puedo mostrarte dónde están. Se sentirán aliviados al ver que estás despierto". hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

Naruto se sintió incómodo de nuevo. Él _no_ quiere encontrarlos, pero ahora que el daimyo sugirió él mismo, que era una idea un poco menos atractivo. Miró a Yamaguchi con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y no te importa pasar el rato conmigo sin nadie más cerca? No te ofendas, pero dudo que tres de tus guardias sean de mucha ayuda si yo decidiera hacer todo Kyuubi-berserk contigo."

Los guardias se tensaron, y el original se interpuso desafiante entre Naruto y el daimyo, pero el mismo daimyo se rió como si hubiera escuchado una broma particularmente ingeniosa.

"Dime, Naruto-kun," dijo, apartando al guardia a un lado casualmente y acercándose a él, dominando el campo de visión de Naruto con su amplia estructura. Se miró a la cara con seriedad. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Yo que?" Naruto parpadeó. La pregunta salió tan completamente de la nada que no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

"Dije, ¿tienes hambre? Por lo que tengo entendido, no has comido nada desde que llegaste a Suna, y eso fue hace una semana. Has estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Bueno, sí, lo estoy, ahora que lo mencionas", dijo Naruto lentamente, confundido. En realidad, se dio cuenta, aunque estaba bastante hambriento, no era una semana sin comida.

"Interesante. Me pregunto si esa es una respuesta fantasma generada por tu mente, o si las habilidades de adaptación de las células vegetales se extienden a imitar las funciones fisiológicas normales. Se ha dejado muy en claro que al menos tienes órganos de apariencia normal, si su función es necesario o no ... y de alguna manera, todavía tienes un corazón que bombea sangre ". Presionó la yema de su pulgar en el hueco del codo de Naruto de donde solía extraerse la sangre. Naruto se apartó como si se hubiera quemado, mirando con incredulidad y preguntándose cuán severas serían las sanciones si decidiera golpear al Daimyo del Viento en la cara.

"Me pregunto…" continuó el Daimyo en voz baja. "Cuánto daño se necesitaría para separar tu alma de ese cuerpo, o si simplemente siguieras regenerándote".

"¿Es eso algún tipo de amenaza?"

Yamaguchi solo lo miró y sonrió. "Escuché a tus amigos decir que te dejarían comer tanto ramen como quisieras cuando te despertaras. Vamos a contarles las buenas noticias". Se volvió y caminó sin prisa hacia las escaleras.


	17. Inicio

Naruto siguió al viento Daimyo y su guardia torpemente. Miró con inquietud al samurái que los rodeaba a los dos, claramente tan tenso como se sentía. Simpatizaba con ellos, en cierto modo. Definitivamente odiaría su trabajo si tuviera que estar con el Daimyo todo el tiempo.

"Entonces…" comenzó Yamaguchi.

Naruto lo miró a un lado pero no respondió. Había esperado que Yamaguchi hubiera terminado de intentar mantener una conversación. Pero el hombre no se detuvo por su silencio.

"Los Cinco Kage te enviaron aquí porque asumieron que Uchiha Madara intentaría robar tu Bestia con Cola. Es extraño que Madara realmente haya _logrado_ capturarte, pero dejó intacta a la Bestia con Cola. ¿No es así? ¿Qué quería exactamente contigo? "

Naruto sintió una punzada de ansiedad. Todavía no estaba preparado para estas preguntas. _Especialmente_ de esta persona en particular. Pero no pudo negarse a responder directamente.

"No lo sé", murmuró. "Quería hacerlo, pero dijo que no podía conseguirlo".

"¿Oh? ¿Hablaron de algo más ustedes dos?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros vagamente.

"Y escuché que tuviste un encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto se tensó, y una extraña mezcla de tristeza, ira y aprensión brotó de sus entrañas. ¿Qué estaba buscando Yamaguchi?

"Sí", se obligó a salir después de una larga pausa.

"Sabes…" dijo Yamaguchi, tan silenciosamente que casi podría haber estado hablando solo. "Todos se han convencido en secreto de que Madara usó genjutsu contigo, y no pasó nada más. No se necesitaría mucho para que sigan creyendo eso. Si, por otro lado, se cree que puedes haber aprendido sobre alguno de los más oscuros de Konoha secretos ... la razón detrás de la deserción de Uchiha Sasuke, por ejemplo ... es posible que te encuentres tan restringido que nunca tengas la oportunidad de volver a tu tiempo ".

La cabeza de Naruto se levantó de golpe y miró al Daimyo del Viento. "No está usted el que está haciendo, así que ni siquiera puede salir de mi habitación sin que la gente que me sigue? Y ¿qué es lo _que_ sabe acerca de Sasuke, de todos modos?"

"La gente espera cierto tipo de comportamiento de mí. Y no pretendo saber nada sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Pero entiendo mucho sobre cómo funcionan los pueblos ocultos. Considerando lo lento que ha sido Konoha para enviar cazadores o incluso reconocer oficialmente su estado como un ninja perdido, ciertamente hay más en su situación de lo que parece. Incluso asesinó a un anciano en el consejo de la aldea de Konoha, ¿y aún no lo arrestaron? Claramente hay algo ".

"¿Él hizo qué?" Dijo Naruto aturdido.

"Mi punto es, si realmente no supieras que es verdad, ¿crees que te dirían que lo es? Si crees firmemente que es una mentira inventada por Madara, ¿crees que te corregirían?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto, expresándolo con fuerza para tratar de borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de Yamaguchi. "Ya no intentaron ocultarme cosas. No harían eso".

"No se estaría escondiendo, simplemente permitiéndote continuar con una creencia falsa. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes la menor curiosidad?"

"No me gustas", anunció Naruto. "No me importa si eres el Daimyo del Viento."

"Bien, finalmente estás siendo inteligente." Yamaguchi hizo un gesto burlón hacia un arco abierto que conducía a una sala de estar escasamente amueblada. Finalmente habían llegado al final del pasillo. Naruto se adelantó.

Sai, Sakura y Neji estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa baja y cuadrada con tazas de té, pero no parecían estar socializando. Todos parecían preocupados por sus propios pensamientos. Pero cuando Naruto y sus escoltas entraron, todos levantaron la vista rápidamente.

"¡Naruto! ¡Estás despierto!"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, fue atraído por el abrazo de Sakura, su cabello rosado le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y la nariz. En otra situación podría haberse sonrojado, pero se sentía demasiado estresado en ese momento.

"Realmente nos tenías preocupados", dijo Sakura, retrocediendo para examinar su rostro y mirarlo críticamente a los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Yo ..." ¿cómo _lo_ que siento? Honestamente, no tenía idea. "No lo sé. Un poco extraño, supongo."

"Estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando lo conocí", dijo Yamaguchi. "Parecía un poco aturdido, así que lo traje".

Naruto miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de Yamaguchi era de un tono perfectamente diplomático de preocupación. Sakura también frunció el ceño, pero por una razón diferente. Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsa médica y lo encendió, iluminándolo brevemente en cada uno de los ojos de Naruto.

"¡Oye! Avísame antes de que hagas eso", se quejó, parpadeando y frotándose los ojos. Ella ya había guardado la luz del bolígrafo y se enderezó a su altura máxima.

"Naruto," dijo ella gentilmente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "No quiero preguntar esto, pero dado que tu habilidad de curación hace que sea imposible saberlo de manera normal, ¿recuerdas si Madara usó un genjutsu contigo?"

"Um ... yo-no estoy seguro," dijo, mirando nerviosamente a Yamaguchi, y luego a ella.

"¿Viste su Sharingan?"

"Oh si." Recordó el ojo rojo ardiendo a través del singular agujero en la máscara y se sintió inseguro por un momento. ¿Estaba completamente seguro de que _no había_ sido una ilusión?

Pero lo que dijo Yamaguchi confirmó que la deserción de Sasuke fue real. Y el resto también se había sentido real.

"No creo que lo haya usado. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo".

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron y bajó la mirada. "Lamento todo esto", dijo en voz baja. "Estás a salvo ahora, y eso es lo que importa".

Naruto quería preguntarle en ese momento. Quería mirarla a los ojos y exigir saber todo lo que le había pasado a Sasuke. Quería saber si el Tercero realmente había ordenado a Itachi que matara al clan Uchiha. Pero todo se atascó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Era demasiado increíble, y ¿cómo iba a saber si la respuesta era la verdad o una mentira? Ella lo había prometido, pero ... No. Confiar en sus amigos era lo único que siempre haría. Pero la perspectiva de que se demostrara que estaba equivocado en ese punto era aterradora.

Nunca había imaginado una situación en la que creer en uno de sus amigos entraría en conflicto con creer en los demás.

"No," dijo en voz baja, alejándose de su agarre. "Quiero saberlo ahora. Madara dijo que Sasuke estaba allí por su propia voluntad, pero todos ustedes dijeron que estaba en una misión en algún lugar. Ustedes son los que deberían saber si era real o no. Entonces, ¿Cuál es? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? "

Sakura se congeló, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus manos temblaban, aún en el aire.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" repitió un poco más fuerte.

"Naruto." Neji caminó hacia ellos. Mantuvo las palmas abiertas, suplicando. "Pasaron muchas cosas, es difícil simplemente—"

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo allí? ¡Somos un equipo, se supone que debemos cuidarnos unos a otros!" La voz de Naruto se convirtió en un grito. No había tenido la intención de empezar. Había estado completamente listo para decir que sí, quería esperar, quería posponer la conversación para más tarde, cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Pero cuando abrió la boca, fue como si se abriera una válvula de presión y no pudo contenerla. "¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo otra cosa como si no me importara? ¿Mi yo mayor sabe que se ha ido, o todos le han estado mintiendo también? Tú, baa-chan, el mayor yo, Kakashi-sensei, ¿todos decidieron dejar que Sasuke se uniera al lado de Madara y se matara luchando contra el resto del mundo?

"No," se atragantó Sakura. "Lo intentamos tanto. No lo entiendes. S-Sasuke ... ya no es la misma persona. Ha hecho demasiado ahora. Lo último que queremos es que sea nuestro enemigo, pero ..."

"Naruto," dijo Sai seriamente, tocando a Sakura brevemente en el hombro para interrumpirla. "Sasuke es un criminal buscado internacionalmente. Trató de secuestrar al hermano menor del Raikage, el jinchuuriki de ocho colas. No tuvimos más remedio que unirnos a todos los demás para condenar a Akatsuki, o seríamos inherentemente responsables de las acciones de Sasuke y arriesgaríamos la guerra con Kumo como resultado. Ahora está fuera de nuestras manos ".

"¿Aniki sabe sobre esto?" Naruto preguntó obstinadamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro, claramente tratando de descubrir la mejor manera de que se calmara. El guardia estaba inquieto; obviamente temían que se saliera de control. Naruto sabía que era una tontería hacer una escena frente a las personas que ya querían encerrarlo, pero la ira dominaba su sentido.

"Él lo sabe", dijo Sakura en voz baja, sosteniendo su mirada. "Está entrenando y haciéndose más fuerte en este momento para poder salvar a Sasuke. Se niega a renunciar a él, incluso si todos los demás lo hacen".

Naruto de repente se sintió realmente cansado. Escuchó a los espadachines detrás de él moverse incómodos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir exigiendo la verdad si ni siquiera podía permitirse creer las respuestas.

Bajó los ojos. "Supongo que no lo entiendo, después de todo. No entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido esto".

Luciendo aliviada y dolorida al mismo tiempo, Sakura dijo: "Ninguno de nosotros lo hace".

____________________________________

A Hoshigake Kisame no le gustaba perder, y tampoco le gustaban los trucos furtivos en la batalla. Deje el engaño y la manipulación afinados a personas como Itachi. Dale una pelea directa y brutal cualquier día.

Sin embargo, supo engañar con el mejor de ellos. Una vez fue parte de su trabajo, después de todo. Aunque nunca fue particularmente carismático o agradable, nadie en Kiri se lo esperaba cuando los apuñaló por la espalda para mantener intactos los secretos de la aldea.

Y ahora, por segunda vez en cuestión de semanas, había escapado de la muerte fingiendo.

Actualmente estaba acostado boca abajo en una cueva poco profunda en el mar, cerca de la costa de la Tierra del Rayo. Vivo, pero no en buena forma. Su batalla con la extraña bestia verde de Konoha y los demás lo había dejado completamente agotado. Peor aún, había perdido su espada, por lo que no podía recuperar su chakra tan rápido como podría haberlo hecho de otra manera.

Estaba completamente preparado para morir en esa batalla. Akatsuki era todo lo que le quedaba para ser leal, después de todo… o eso había pensado.

Kisame terminó de escribir el pergamino que tenía frente a él, luego lo enrolló y lo aseguró con un poco de cordel. Fue un segundo borrador. El primero había sido enviado cuando todavía estaba luchando contra el equipo de Konoha.

Pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Estiró su largo brazo hasta el borde del agua y puso el pergamino en la boca del pequeño tiburón.

Nadó obedientemente y Kisame le dio una pequeña sonrisa de dientes afilados.

"Será un placer trabajar contigo de nuevo, Itachi-san", dijo.

_____________________________________

Sasuke se despertó inesperadamente.

No era de ninguna manera un tipo de sensor, comparado con alguien como Karin, era un novato en ese departamento, pero de repente sintió una presencia fría y pesada cerca. Mientras yacía en su cama escuchando, manteniendo su respiración uniforme, el sueño se fue lentamente de su mente y lanzó sus sentidos tan lejos como pudo.

Pronto se hizo evidente. Podía sentir el chakra grande y frío porque la persona no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por enmascararlo.

Él _sabía_ que la presencia. Ese chakra le resultaba casi tan familiar como el suyo propio, había _sido_ parte del suyo durante cuatro años.

Orochimaru.

Sasuke apartó las mantas y puso los pies en el frío suelo de piedra. Salió con cuidado del dormitorio y entró en el laboratorio adyacente donde estaban almacenados los ojos de Sharingan. Nunca antes había visto su habitación o el laboratorio, pero aún los conocía como la palma de su mano. Había tenido mucho tiempo para familiarizarse con su entorno.

Sasuke se detuvo en la parte de atrás del laboratorio, deteniéndose donde estaban varios estantes grandes. Podía oír voces que venían de delante, alrededor de los tanques. No tenía idea de si se le podía ver dónde estaba parado, pero no importaba. No estaba tratando de esconderse.

Orochimaru estaba hablando. "Nadie del grupo del Daimyo del Viento sabe dónde está. Sólo el mismo Kazekage y unos pocos más están al tanto de esa información".

"La información de Kisame no era muy precisa", dijo Tobi pensativo. Hubo un susurro de papel. "Debe haber estado bajo bastante presión antes de morir, si la naturaleza dispersa de su mensaje es una indicación".

"Eso no es ni aquí ni allá para mí," comenzó Orochimaru, pero luego hizo una pausa. Sasuke se puso rígido. Lo habían notado. Pero en lugar de comentar sobre su presencia, Orochimaru simplemente continuó. "Mientras alejes la atención de Suna y Konoha, no me importa si vas tras él ahora o más tarde."

"No te dejes llevar. Después de mejorar el Zetsu, todavía necesito que revivas al jinchuuriki."

" _¿Oh?_ ¿Lo has recuperado, entonces? ¿El Rinnegan?"

Sasuke caminó hacia sus voces, cansado de ser ignorado. "Orochimaru. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mis condolencias", dijo Orochimaru en tono de conversación, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. "Probablemente te hayas dado cuenta de lo impetuoso que puede ser a veces. Personalmente, lo encuentro como un rasgo entrañable".

"Aa. En cuanto al Rinnegan, no lo he recuperado todavía. Las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi se están reuniendo cerca de Kumogakure, así que me enfocaré en lanzar el Zetsu primero."

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a donde, según su mejor criterio, estaba Orochimaru. "Itachi te selló con la Espada de Totsuka."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Puedes estar ciego, pero seguramente no has perdido la memoria." Orochimaru finalmente se volvió hacia él, sonando divertido. "Viste por ti mismo que nunca me iré realmente, siempre que una parte de mí exista en alguna parte. Necesito concluir mi negocio aquí rápidamente, así que a menos que tengas algo que valga la pena contribuir ..."

"Tobi me dijo que lo estás ayudando a cambio de su cooperación con este ... jutsu de invocación de tiempo. ¿Qué estás tratando de lograr exactamente?"

"No hay necesidad de celos. Este proyecto paralelo no significa que ya no estoy interesado en ti. En pocas palabras, hubo un jutsu que logré completar después de mucho tiempo, así que por supuesto tuve que probarlo de inmediato. "

"No es eso", dijo Sasuke. "No quiero que interfieras con mi venganza contra Konoha."

"¿Van tras ellos ahora? Supongo que eso significa que sabes la verdad acerca de Itachi, entonces. No estoy terriblemente preocupado por Konoha en este momento. Estaré más que feliz de sentarme y ver lo que haces en su lugar, Sasuke- kun ".

Sasuke hizo una pausa. "¿Supieras?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Es una sorpresa?"

Sasuke no podía ver su expresión, pero podía imaginar la sonrisa de complicidad de la serpiente. Luchó por controlar su temperamento. Sabía que no serviría de nada enfurecerse contra Orochimaru en su estado debilitado; por no mencionar que ahora temía atacar a ciegas. Pero era difícil no descartar la acusación obvia: Orochimaru lo había sabido, pero lo había permitido e incluso lo había ayudado a tirar años de su vida en busca de matar a la única persona por la que tenía amor en su corazón.

"No. No es una sorpresa en absoluto." Sasuke sonrió amargamente.

Orochimaru se rió. "Si quieres vengarte de mí ahora, tendrás que destruir mi nuevo proyecto. Aunque no será fácil. Ese niño tiene una de las posibilidades de inmortalidad más intrigantes que he visto".

"Orochimaru," interrumpió Tobi, "¿no deberías volver antes de que alguien se dé cuenta? Lo último que necesitamos es que el Kazekage retrase su partida".

"Sí. Hasta la próxima, Sasuke-kun."

____________________________________

Yamato supo de inmediato que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

El niño parecía tan pequeño y joven que era casi divertido. Por supuesto, Yamato sabía muy bien que había muchos shinobi de su edad y más jóvenes, diablos, había _sido_ uno de ellos.

Lo que lo hizo divertido fue la mirada menos que intimidante que le estaba dando la versión en miniatura de su subordinado.

"Hueles como un viejo, peor que Kakashi-sensei," dijo obstinadamente. "¿De verdad se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas cuando todos se vayan?"

Yamato luchó contra el impulso de usar tácticas de intimidación para obtener algo de respeto del mocoso. Por lo que escuchó, el joven Naruto había pasado por un momento difícil recientemente. Se necesitaba un poco de amabilidad.

"Sí, lo soy. Puedes llamarme Yamato. Como probablemente hayas escuchado, soy el capitán del Equipo Kakashi cada vez que Kakashi-senpai está en otra misión, o es internado en el hospital. Yo solo estaba supervisando tu entrenamiento personal. Supongo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí también: asegurarme de que no ocurra nada extraño mientras entrenas con los Toads ". Se aclaró la garganta. "Por cierto, soy más joven que Kakashi-senpai."

"¿Solo estabas con Aniki?" Naruto bajó los brazos cruzados.

Yamato miró con curiosidad al resto del equipo. Sakura y Sai estaban allí para ayudar con las presentaciones, aunque no estaba resultando muy útil hasta ahora.

"Eso es lo que él llama a su yo mayor", explicó Sai.

"Oh. Er ... sí," le dijo Yamato torpemente. "Y tengo que decir, que es bastante extraño ver _que_ después de eso! ¿Estás seguro de golpear una etapa de crecimiento en algún momento." Extendió su mano a la altura aproximada del Naruto mayor.

Naruto se paró de donde había estado sentado en el borde de su cama. "¡No necesito a alguien como tú para que me ayude con mi entrenamiento! Sé que _realmente_ estás aquí para evitar que me escape o me salga de control mientras todos se han ido. Al igual que con aniki, ¿verdad? Tengo que escucharte ".

"¡Naruto!" Sakura exclamó.

"Oye, cálmate." Yamato intentó tocar su hombro, pero Naruto se sustituyó por un florero de la mesita de noche, que cayó y se rompió en el suelo, empapando los zapatos de Yamato con agua. Naruto saltó de la mesita de noche y corrió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo cuando Sai lo agarró por la muñeca.

"¡Déjame ir!" Naruto gruñó, soltándose del agarre de Sai. "¡Tú ... eres falso! ¡No eres mi compañero de equipo _o_ mi amigo! ¡No eres Sasuke!"

Los ojos de Sai se agrandaron. Fue tomado por sorpresa lo suficiente como para quedarse quieto cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

"Y aquí pensé que podría ser el más fácil de tratar de los dos". Yamato suspiró, recogiendo con cuidado los fragmentos rotos del jarrón del suelo. "Parece saber mucho sobre lo que está pasando".

"Sí," dijo Sakura con culpabilidad. "No estoy seguro de lo que Madara estaba tratando de hacer, pero si su objetivo era molestar a Naruto, hizo un buen trabajo. Nos llevábamos bien hasta que pasó todo esto".

"Sí. Ese puede haber _sido_ su objetivo, si realmente no es capaz de robar esa versión del Kyuubi", dijo Yamato oscuramente, depositando las piezas de cerámica en un pequeño recipiente al lado de la mesa. "¿Está bien que Naruto se vaya de esa manera?"

"No lo dejarán sin seguir, pero debemos asegurarnos de que no haga nada como pelear con el Suna ANBU o la guardia del Daimyo." Sakura caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo junto a Sai y le tocó el brazo. "No lo decía en serio, ya sabes."

"Lo sé. Supongo que fue inevitable, una vez que se dio cuenta de la verdad."

Yamato se rascó la cabeza. Esto iba a requerir cierta estrategia.

____________________________________

Un raro descanso bajo la lluvia bañó las puntas de los famosos rascacielos de Amegakure con la cálida luz del atardecer. La ciudad se extendía bajo los pies de Konan, impresionante como siempre. El viento agitó y arrojó su abrigo negro adornado con nubes rojas.

La inmensidad era solitaria a veces, pero esta era su vista favorita de la ciudad, sin embargo.

Hoy, la pausa bajo la lluvia fue un simple regalo de la naturaleza. Las gotas de lluvia desechadas caían de balcones y voladizos, brillando en colores facetados cuando se encontraban con el sol. Fue un buen augurio.

 _Es casi ese momento,_ pensó Konan, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se dio la vuelta y entró, tirando de los bordes ondulados del abrigo a su alrededor.

____________________________________

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto golpeó con la mano el techo de estuco del edificio de administración de Suna, pero no pasó nada. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde del techo.

Vale la pena intentarlo. Su chakra y sangre habían cambiado lo suficiente como para interrumpir su conexión con el Contrato de Invocación, por lo que no había esperado del todo que funcionara.

"No es bueno, ¿eh?"

Naruto miró hacia arriba con un ceño fruncido que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio a Gaara parado a su lado. Naruto giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar detrás de Gaara, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que nadie más lo había seguido. Se volvió hacia el horizonte del desierto y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

"No creo que Akatsuki venga detrás de mí de nuevo", murmuró Naruto. "Así que ya no necesito a nadie que me proteja".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Gaara se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno, es verdad, ¿no? Me tenían y me dejaron ir. Protegerme ya no se trata de protegerme, se trata de proteger a otras personas _de_ mí, en caso de que esté trabajando con el enemigo. , No puedo decir que te culpo. Pero si todos van a sospechar de mí, entonces desearía que no fueran tan amables. Hace que sea más difícil estar enojado con ellos ".

Gaara estaba a punto de responder, pero de repente un fuerte '¡POOF!' sonó y una nube de humo apareció al otro lado de Naruto. Casi instantáneamente, gruesos zarcillos de arena se cernieron protectoramente alrededor de Naruto, desafiando cualquier amenaza para intentar pasarlos.

"¡Oye! ¿Por casualidad llamaste, hermanito?"

Naruto parpadeó al ver al sapo rojo y azul sentado a su lado, levantando una mano palmeada en señal de saludo.

"¿G-Gamakichi? ¿Eres tú?" Naruto se puso de pie. Incluso de pie, el sapo era más alto que él. "¡Vaya, te hiciste grande! ¿Significa esto que mi invocación funcionó?"

"Hm, no exactamente", dijo Gamakichi. "Solo tuve una sensación extraña en mi estómago hace un minuto, y escuché sobre el problema que Fukasaku-sama había tenido para ponerse en contacto contigo antes. Así que decidí seguir mi estómago, y aquí estoy."

La arena que flotaba alrededor de Naruto se retiró a la calabaza de Gaara. Naruto no tenía ninguna duda de que podría reaparecer para protegerlo casi tan rápido como pudiera para el mismo Gaara.

"¿Entonces que hay de nuevo?" Preguntó Gamakichi.

"Oh, claro," Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Quería preguntarle a Sennin Jii-chan si podía comenzar a entrenar pronto. Hay un viejo, Yamato, que se supone que debe vigilar mi entrenamiento. Finalmente llegó aquí, así que quiero comenzar lo antes posible".

"Debería estar bien por nuestra parte. ¿Pero realmente te dejarán ir a la montaña después de lo que pasó antes?" Gamakichi miró con curiosidad a Gaara.

"Siempre que Yamato-san pueda seguir adelante, sí," dijo Gaara.

"¡Oho! ¡Impresionante! Ya sabes, incluso el anciano estaba diciendo que probablemente perdimos la oportunidad de pasar el rato contigo. ¡Se lo haré saber a todos! ¿A qué hora deberíamos ir a recogerte?" Gamakichi se balanceó emocionado. Ambos miraron a Gaara. Naruto puso la mirada más suplicante, con ojos de cachorro que pudo reunir.

"Puedes empezar mañana", comenzó Gaara.

Naruto dejó escapar un grito y saltó arriba y abajo y chocó los cinco con Gamakichi, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera la situación actual podría frenar su entusiasmo por el nuevo entrenamiento.

Gaara se aclaró la garganta. "Sin embargo, no te quedarás allí. Puedes entrenar allí durante el día, siempre que regreses a Suna todas las noches".

"Awww, ¿qué?" Naruto se quejó. "Pero si ese Moku-oji va a estar conmigo, ¿por qué tengo que volver aquí? Es aburrido aquí." Él _no_ mencionar lo mucho que no se prefiere a riesgo de ser solo con el Daimyo del viento de nuevo.

"Yamato-san debe estar aquí para hacer informes regulares sobre tu entrenamiento y la situación dentro de Suna. Esa es la orden del Hokage. Es lo mejor. Todos se preocuparán menos si vuelves aquí a menudo."

"Lo entiendo, supongo," refunfuñó Naruto.

"Shima-obaasan se emocionará mucho cuando escuche", dijo Gamakichi. "Voy a ir a decirle a todos. ¡Te veré mañana, hermanito!" El sapo juntó las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto se estiró. "Creo que podría ser peor. Si estoy entrenando, ¡al menos estoy haciendo algo!"

Sabía que Gaara fácilmente podría haberse negado a dejarlo ir. Muchos otros Kage en su situación habrían hecho precisamente eso. El entrenamiento en sí también era desconocido.

Pero fue algo. Fue un comienzo.


	18. Amigos

Pasaron dos semanas.

Cuando Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, los signos de la guerra que se avecinaba se hicieron cada vez más evidentes. El último grupo de tropas pronto partiría hacia el cuartel general de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi, dejando atrás el mínimo necesario para la defensa de Suna. Sus herramientas y suministros fueron enviados por adelantado, y ahora que casi todo había llegado a salvo, lo único que quedaba era que los shinobi se fueran.

Todo esto sucedió en la periferia de su conciencia. Naruto pasó el mayor tiempo posible en Mount Myoboku. El entrenamiento le dio un sentido de propósito, aunque todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ser más fuerte ayudaría sin importar lo que sucediera. Llevarse un nuevo poder a casa cuando regresara también era una perspectiva emocionante.

Pero vio menos a los demás por eso. Siempre comían juntos por la noche, a veces con uno de los hermanos Sand en sus propios apartamentos, a veces en la ciudad. Naruto estaba contento de cualquier comida que ofreciera más comida que la comida casera de Shima-baa, pero aún así era incómoda.

Estaba atrapado entre estar enojado y querer reconciliarse. Sabía que no habían tenido la intención de hacerle daño. Pero estaban obligados a seguir en desacuerdo sobre la exclusión de su yo mayor en la guerra. En Suna, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba en su habitación.

Las cosas en el monte Myoboku eran mucho más sencillas y felices. Fukasaku alternaba entre el entrenamiento de Sage y los conceptos básicos de Frog Kata, la forma de taijutsu especializada en el Modo Sage.

Desafortunadamente, en teoría solo podían hablar de los movimientos más avanzados, porque muchos de ellos eran físicamente imposibles en un estado normal. No llegarían muy lejos hasta que pudiera usar el Modo Sabio.

Naruto se sentó a la sombra de una hoja gigantesca, meditando, haciendo todo lo posible por dominar la 'quietud'. Yamato se sentó en la hierba cercana, recostado contra el tallo de un helecho extrañamente grande. Fukasaku estaba listo con su bastón al lado de Naruto.

Hasta ahora no había habido _ningún_ signo de una transformación, ya sea bueno o malo, y fue cada vez más difícil para Naruto para permanecer sentado sin queja. Quizás era de esperar, pero el primer paso ya le estaba tomando más tiempo del que le había costado a su yo mayor.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el césped con un gemido muy fuerte y frustrado. " _Sé_ que puedo hacer esto. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacerlo como lo hizo Aniki? Deberíamos probar algo de ese aceite de sapo, al menos."

"Te dije que es demasiado arriesgado, Naruto-chan," dijo Fukasaku. "El propósito del aceite es atraer energía natural hacia ti, para que puedas sentirlo y asimilarlo más fácilmente. Pero ya estás atrayendo mucha energía. Cualquier más sería peligroso. Es peligroso ahora".

Naruto se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. "Todavía no lo entiendo realmente. ¿Cómo lo _uso_ , incluso si pude sentirlo? ¿Simplemente… respiro profundamente y espero que entre por mi nariz, o qué?"

Fukasaku se rascó la cabeza con un suspiro y luego puso sus manos en un sello de carnero. "Aprendiste acerca de la manipulación avanzada de chakra con el Rasengan, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo enfocar tu chakra en un punto específico y cómo controlar otras variables como el nivel de potencia y la rotación. Si recuerdo correctamente, también aprendiste a mezclar Wind Elemento de energía con todo eso ".

"¿Eh?"

"Todavía no", intervino Yamato desde donde estaba sentado, negando con la cabeza. "Aprendió a usar Fuuton poco antes de su entrenamiento Sage original. Esa fue también la primera vez que usó el Kage Bunshin para acelerar el entrenamiento".

"Hmm," murmuró Fukasaku. "Tienes incluso menos experiencia de la que pensaba. Sin embargo, como expliqué al principio, necesitas combinar la Energía Natural con tus energías físicas y espirituales normales. Es muy parecido a otros tipos de manipulación de chakras, excepto parte de lo que estás usando. viene de fuera de ti, en lugar de desde dentro ".

"Espera , _espera_ , _espera_ , _espera_ ", Naruto agitó los brazos. "Retroceda un minuto. ¿Puedo usar Fuuton? ¿Pueden ustedes enseñarme a hacer eso también?"

"Quizás sea mejor que aprendas el Modo Sabio primero esta vez", dijo Yamato. "El jutsu que creaste al agregar Fuuton a tu Rasengan terminó siendo inseguro de usar sin el Modo Sabio. Además, es fácil encontrar a alguien que te enseñe a usar tu elemento. Si tenemos tiempo después de que lo domines, puede ayudarlo a comenzar con la manipulación de la naturaleza de los chakras ".

"¡Está bien! Te juzgué mal, Moku-oji. ¡Estás bien!"

Así que fue con ese incentivo adicional que Naruto volvió a su postura de meditación.

_____________________________________

Como siempre, el entrenamiento duró hasta bien entrada la noche.

Yamato continuó mirando a Naruto pensativo. Esta versión fue tan entusiasta y dedicada a su entrenamiento como la anterior, pero en la mayoría de las otras situaciones, las dos fueron más diferentes de lo que esperaba.

En lugar del shinobi brillante, ruidoso e infaliblemente seguro que había llegado a conocer, el joven Naruto hacía bromas con amarga bravuconería y se enfurruñaba en su habitación cada vez que lo obligaban a volver con Suna.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba luchando por aceptar la forma en que eran las cosas en ese momento, y trató de ocultar su sensación de dolor y traición con un comportamiento imprudente. Era inmaduro, sin duda, pero sin duda fue un patrón al que volvió para protegerse. Cuando los pensamientos de Naruto estaban totalmente relacionados con el entrenamiento, se olvidó del acto y se parecía un poco más al joven en el que se convertiría.

Por eso Yamato lo lamentó más tarde esa noche cuando llegó el momento de dar la noticia. Yamato se levantó de la hierba y caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto, con el rostro arrugado y una expresión de máxima concentración. Un esfuerzo milagroso, considerando que no había estado haciendo nada más que meditación durante todo el día y claramente ya estaba harto de eso.

Yamato estaba a punto de hablar en voz baja, pero se detuvo cuando notó que algo finalmente estaba sucediendo.

Un pigmento naranja brillante rozó los párpados cerrados de Naruto como si estuviera pintado por una mano invisible, y Yamato contuvo la respiración. Fukasaku lo miró fijamente, listo. Naruto frunció el ceño, su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente mientras luchaba. De repente, sus mejillas y manos se hincharon rápidamente, expandiéndose a un tamaño cómico y antinatural en el lapso de un solo parpadeo.

"¡Ack—!" Naruto lloró mientras se plantaba de cara al suelo, cortesía de un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con el bastón de entrenamiento. Se sentó rápidamente, frotándose la nuca. "¡Owww! ¿Qué demonios, Sennin jii-chan? ¡Creo que finalmente sentí algo esa vez!"

"Si." Fukasaku sonrió ampliamente. "Finalmente pudiste aprovechar la Energía Natural esa vez, aunque te abrumó muy rápidamente. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto-chan."

"Felicitaciones", agregó Yamato con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto volvió a frotarse la nuca, sonrojado por el éxito, luciendo más avergonzado y feliz que dolido esta vez. "¡Sí, lo sentí! No sé qué pasó, pero ... lo que dijiste sobre el Rasengan me recordó lo que Ero-sennin me enseñó sobre la concentración. Finalmente entiendo lo que estabas diciendo sobre tener que equilibrar las energías. Es realmente difícil, pero ahora sé qué esperar. ¡Yosh! ¡Estoy listo para comenzar a entrenar con Kage Bunshin para poder acelerar mi progreso! "

"Está bien. Pero comenzaremos con solo uno. Como sospechaba, parece que la Energía Natural te abruma más rápido de lo normal una vez que pierdes el equilibrio. Tenemos que tener cuidado".

Como era de esperar, Naruto comenzó a quejarse, pero Yamato intervino antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos. "Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que volver con Suna ahora."

"¿Qué?" Naruto frunció el ceño sin perder el ritmo. "¡ _Acabo de_ empezar a acostumbrarme a esta cosa de la energía natural! ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos un poco más hoy? ¡Todavía es temprano!"

Yamato suspiró. Esto puede resultar complicado. "Eso es cierto, pero hay una razón para ello. Todos se están yendo, y tenemos que regresar ahora si quieres verlos antes de que se vayan".

Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con irte? ¿Irte para siempre?"

"Este ha sido el día de salida programado por un tiempo. Hubo algunos que pensaron que sería mejor que no lo supieras hasta después del hecho, pero negociamos que al menos podrías despedir a todos. Tú quieres, ¿no? "

Naruto se puso de pie. "Por supuesto", dijo con brusquedad. "No lo compensará por completo, pero no puedo dejar que se vayan sin decir adiós".

____________________________________

Apenas llegaron a tiempo a Suna. El Equipo 7, Neji y los hermanos Sand se quedaron en la parte de atrás de un gran grupo de shinobi justo afuera de la gran entrada de Suna. Todos los demás estaban charlando, leyendo mapas, hidratándose o revisando su equipo por última vez antes del comienzo.

Gaara fue el primero en notarlos. Se apartó de los demás y vio como Yamato y Naruto se acercaban. El resto dejó de hablar para seguir su línea de visión. Todos parecieron aliviados.

"¡Naruto!" Sakura trotó hacia él. Se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó, pero lo soltó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de responder. "Lamento no haberte dicho cuando nos íbamos. La gente del Daimyo no quería que supieras ninguna información, pero todos sabíamos que sería peor si nos íbamos sin despedirnos, así que Gaara puso su pie en el suelo . "

"Yo también lo siento", murmuró. Miró de cara a cara. Sakura, Sai y Neji llevaban chalecos antibalas de Konoha. Los hacía parecer tan adultos y oficiales, y sintió la brecha entre ellos aún más agudamente. Siempre era terrible con las despedidas, pero probablemente esto era lo peor que había enfrentado hasta ahora. No fue como cuando hizo nuevos amigos en misiones y tuvo que regresar a casa. Sus amigos iban a la _guerra_ y él tenía que quedarse.

Se había enojado con ellos, y por una buena razón. Pero podrían morir. Podrían morir y dejarlo en paz y él podría estar atrapado en este terrible futuro por todo lo que todos sabían, y ...

"No te preocupes por nosotros." Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No bajaremos fácilmente. Más importante aún, mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No está bien. Todos se van a pelear, y yo tengo que sentarme aquí. Sabes que no puedo…"

"Aa, lo sé."

Y eso fue todo lo que realmente pudieron decir. Habían discutido lo suficiente sobre eso.

"Naruto, toma esto." Sai dio un paso adelante y sostuvo un pequeño pergamino verde hacia él.

Tomó el pergamino y lo desenrolló un poco. Estaba completamente en blanco. "Uhh ... ¿gracias?"

"Si abres este pergamino a uno de mis Chojuu Giga, la tinta se colocará sobre él y mostrará todo lo que envié. Por lo general, necesito al menos una idea de dónde estoy enviando un mensaje, pero el sello en el centro de este pergamino es imbuido de mi chakra, y deberían poder buscarlo. De esa manera, podría encontrarte incluso en el Monte Myoboku. Puedo enviarte informes con la frecuencia que quieras. Aunque, no podrás responder ".

"Gracias, Sai", dijo Naruto con torpeza, poniendo el pergamino en su bolsa de herramientas. "Para que conste, lo ... siento haber dicho que no eras mi amigo. Y por ignorarte a ti ya los demás. Eres un tipo raro, pero eres amable, a tu manera".

"No te preocupes. Terminaremos la guerra antes de que tu yo mayor de cerebro de guisante pueda salir y arruinarlo todo. Y tal vez para cuando regresemos, habrás crecido un poco más".

"Oye-!" Naruto frunció el ceño. "No lo arruines ahora."

Sai solo se rió. A veces era difícil saber si estaba hablando en serio o usando su propio extraño sentido del humor.

"Neji." Naruto se volvió hacia él. "Sal y muéstrales lo que puede hacer un miembro de Branch House".

"Por supuesto," respondió Neji con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Gaara…" Naruto se sintió más incómodo que nunca, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por sonar ridículo. "No lo dije antes, pero me alegré mucho cuando descubrí que te convertiste en Kazekage. Sabiendo de dónde vienes, y no puedo imaginar por lo que tuviste que pasar después de eso, solo para llegar a donde estás. . Sé que debe haber sido realmente ... "

Gaara extendió su mano, sonriendo levemente. Naruto parpadeó.

"Lo sé. No eres muy bueno con este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?" él dijo.

"Correcto". Naruto se rió, estrechando la mano de Gaara.

"Intenta no darle a Baki-sensei demasiados dolores de cabeza mientras no estamos." Temari sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante con complicidad. "Pero entre tú y yo, siéntete libre de usar tus poderes naturales de molestia con cualquiera que intente entrometerse en el gobierno de Suna".

"¡Osu!" Naruto saludó, sonriendo. "¡Buena suerte a todos! Será mejor que vuelvan con vida, o les daré una paliza cuando vuelva al pasado y los haré entrenar conmigo todos los días para que no vuelvan a hacer nada estúpido como eso . "

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y si era solo para complacerlo o no, a Naruto no le importaba. Quería que lo recordaran.

Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse, Gaara y sus hermanos se dirigieron al frente del grupo y se los llevaron. Yamato y Naruto se quedaron atrás y observaron hasta que el grupo desapareció por completo detrás del horizonte.

____________________________________

El día siguiente fue sombrío, tanto en sentido figurado como literal. Raras nubes de lluvia se cernían sobre Suna desde temprano en la mañana, flotando ominosamente y bloqueando gran parte del sol habitual que horneaba las calles de arcilla durante el día.

A pesar de que el grupo de despedida no había sido tan grande, la ciudad se sentía extraña y vacía con la mayoría de los shinobi desaparecidos. Como de costumbre mientras estaba en Suna, Naruto se sintió ansioso por irse. Yamato lo había llevado al lugar de ramen local para tratar de animarlo, a pesar de las protestas de Naruto de que quería volver a entrenar lo antes posible.

"Moku-oji, sabes que no necesito comer de todos modos, debido a este extraño cuerpo vegetal mío ... lo más importante, ¡finalmente hice progresos en mi entrenamiento ayer!"

"Aún queda mucho tiempo antes de que Fukasaku-sama venga a buscarnos." Yamato lo condujo a la barra de ramen. "¿De _verdad_ tengo que preguntarte si prefieres comer ramen o pasar el rato en el edificio de la Administración con la Guardia de Daimyo?"

Naruto murmuró su asentimiento. A estas alturas, por supuesto, la mayoría de los civiles de Suna eran conscientes de la presencia de los jinchuuriki de Konoha entre ellos. Divididos entre la gratitud que sentían hacia su yo mayor y el miedo impulsado por asociarlo con un Gaara más joven, eran cautelosos pero tentativamente amistosos. El lugar de ramen que el grupo de Konoha había frecuentado últimamente no era tan agradable como el de Ichiraku, pero lo compensaba con variedades interesantes y un servicio cálido. La anciana que dirigía la tienda era incluso más amigable que la mayoría de la población, ya que había llegado a conocer al Naruto de esta línea de tiempo y le tenía mucho cariño.

"Buenos días Naruto-chan, Yamato-san," los saludó cuando entraron. "¿Son ustedes dos hoy?"

"Sí", dijo Yamato mientras se instalaban en el bar. "El resto de nuestro grupo se fue a Lightning Country ayer por la noche".

"Oh cielos, eso es correcto. Supongo que realmente no hay forma de detener esta guerra, ahora ... esperaba no vivir para ver a Suna involucrada en otra guerra".

"Pero esta vez, todos somos aliados. Si algo bueno puede salir de esto, sería el fortalecimiento de nuestros lazos y la esperanza de que todos se lleven mejor en el futuro".

"Verdad verdad."

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente apoyó el codo en la barra y la mejilla en una mano, trazando espirales imaginarias en el mostrador con la otra mano.

"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Naruto-chan?" preguntó la propietaria amablemente.

"Bueno." Se sentó un poco más. "En realidad, ¡di un gran paso ayer justo antes de que regresáramos! Probablemente ya lo habría dominado si Moku-oji me dejara quedarme más tiempo."

Sus ojos se arrugaron. "Si haces tu mejor esfuerzo, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás muy pronto, incluso con tus limitaciones de tiempo".

"¡Lo dijiste! ¡Algo así no me detendrá! Ah, ahora entonces ... hm ... quiero tener ... oye, Moku-oji, ¿está bien si obtengo el lujo con el rábano del desierto tempura y ... "Naruto se calló cuando notó que Yamato estaba volteado en su taburete y mirando hacia la calle. "¿Moku-oji?"

Yamato se puso de pie y levantó la cortina de la entrada para poder ver. Naruto se levantó y se paró a su lado para ver lo que estaba mirando.

Un grupo de cinco shinobi Suna caminaba por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de la Administración. Eso solo habría sido un poco inusual, dado que quedaban pocos shinobi en la ciudad, y los que quedaban custodiaban el perímetro y las entradas de la aldea.

Se veían claramente inquietos y seguían mirándose el uno al otro, así como a la mujer en el centro del grupo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y otra kunoichi caminaba detrás de ella, apuntando un kunai en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Un intruso?" Yamato se preguntó en voz alta, con los ojos entrecerrados. "No ... la situación parece demasiado tranquila para eso ..."

La mujer vestía un abrigo ancho de color claro típico de Suna, y le caía por delante y por detrás de la forma en que Temari lo usaba a menudo, pero claramente era una extraña. Debajo del abrigo, llevaba un top morado ajustado con mangas de malla que terminaban en los codos, pantalones cortos negros y botas moradas altas. Su cabello era de un tono más pálido de lavanda, atado en la parte superior de su cabeza en un pequeño moño y adornado con una rosa de papel delicadamente doblada.

Como si sintiera su mirada, volvió la cabeza para mirarlos. Sus ojos de color ámbar dorado se posaron en Naruto el tiempo suficiente para no ser incidentales antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado. A pesar de que sus manos estaban atadas, parecía completamente tranquila.

"Parece que la están llevando a Baki-san", dijo Yamato. "Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. Tengo la sensación de que pronto nos llamarán para responder por ella".

"¿Qué ... por qué, sabes quién es?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Nunca la conocí en persona, así que no la reconocí al principio, pero vi su archivo. Esa es la líder actual de Amegakure, kunoichi de rango S y ex miembro de Akatsuki, Konan".

"... _¿Qué?_ "

____________________________________

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina donde Baki llevaba a cabo sus funciones como líder suplente de Suna, todos los escoltas menos dos habían sido despedidos para regresar a sus puestos. Todo lo que quedaba era la kunoichi sosteniendo a Konan a punta de cuchillo, y otro shinobi parado a su otro lado. Baki estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, luciendo tenso, y Yamaguchi estaba observando la escena desde el costado con sus ojos redondos completamente abiertos.

"Nuestra información sugiere que de hecho eres el líder de Amegakure, pero también es bien sabido que tú y tu Aldea Oculta estaban anteriormente afiliados a Akatsuki. Sería una idiotez permitir que tu gente lo vigile. La Fuerza Aliada Shinobi ya lo ha hecho. Estuvo de acuerdo en que este es el mejor lugar. Lo siento, pero está completamente fuera de discusión ", dijo Baki.

"Disculpe", dijo Yamato para llamar su atención. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Yamato-san." Baki le lanzó una mirada desconcertada. "No estoy completamente al tanto de las alianzas de Konoha con países más pequeños. Tal vez tengas una mejor comprensión de por qué Ame tendría derecho a ofrecer otro escondite para los jinchuuriki de Konoha".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Yamato.

Konan se dio la vuelta tanto como pudo e inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña y educada reverencia. "Es como él dice. Escuché sobre la situación aquí con Naruto, incluida su reciente captura a manos de Uchiha Madara. He estado monitoreando las actividades de Madara muy de cerca desde que asumí el liderazgo de Amegakure. Creo que Naruto estaría más seguro". en Ame que en Suna. Nuestras fuerzas son poderosas y, lo que es más importante, están todas en casa. Es bien sabido que nadie puede entrar en Ame sin ser detectado. _Madara_ sobre todo ".

"¿Por qué ofrecerías algo como esto?" Preguntó Yamato. "Ame es neutral, no es parte de la Alianza. Ni siquiera eres oficialmente amigo de Konoha, a pesar de que tenemos un acuerdo de no agresión".

"Ame _lo hace_ tener una lealtad, no con Konoha, pero con Naruto Uzumaki, a sí mismo," explicó Konan con calma.

"¿Eh?" Naruto estaba terriblemente confundido.

"Es extraño que el líder de un Pueblo Escondido viniera solo para hacer una visita como esta, dejando su pueblo desatendido", intervino Yamaguchi. "Estoy seguro de que muchos países pequeños harían cualquier cosa para tener en sus manos un bijuu. , pero ¿llegar tan lejos? "

Konan lo examinó con frialdad. Ame es capaz de arreglárselas sin mí durante unos días. No estaré lejos por mucho tiempo.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo incómodo. Naruto tuvo la clara sensación de que algo estaba pasando por encima de su cabeza aquí.

"No importa lo que digas, no podemos dejar que Naruto-kun se vaya contigo", dijo Baki. "Aquí ya tenemos la situación bajo control, y él tiene su entrenamiento".

"¿Y si él quisiera venir a Ame, en cambio?" Preguntó Konan. "¿Sería tan impensable pedir _su_ opinión al respecto?"

Todos se volvieron reflexivamente para mirar a Naruto.

"Uh ... espera un minuto." Levantó las manos. "Supongo que te conozco en este momento o algo así, pero ahora mismo no tengo idea de quién eres. Moku-oji dijo que solías estar en Akatsuki, así que ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes simplemente ... estar aquí. El jefe sapo del monte Myoboku me dijo que Amegakure era donde vivía el líder de Akatsuki ".

"Sí", dijo Konan. "Akatsuki fue originalmente nuestro, pero fue corrompido por Madara. _Nuestra_ lealtad siempre fue hacia lo que originalmente representó: una nueva era de paz para Ame y el mundo. Perdimos nuestro camino, es cierto. Pero tu yo mayor nos ayudó a recordar nuestros ideales originales, un ideal que te ha sido confiado. También convenciste al Hokage de absolver a Ame de sus conexiones previas con Akatsuki. Incluso Madara te diría que Nagato y yo lo traicionamos ".

Nagato. Ese nombre tocó una fibra sensible en su memoria. Madara _había_ dicho que tenían ideales similares.

¡Esa era la persona que se suponía que debía encontrar!

Si Konan lo conocía ... ¿tal vez ella sabía dónde podía encontrarlo? Naruto no quería preguntarle frente a todos los demás.

El asintió. "Si el mayor acepta que Ame no está del lado de Madara, eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí también. Y no tengo que estar aquí para hacer mi entrenamiento, de todos modos. Creo que sería divertido ir".

"¡Qué, espera un minuto!" Yamato farfulló. "Tsunade-sama te ordenó que te quedaras aquí. No puedes irte a otro lugar solo porque 'suena divertido'."

"Entonces pregúntale si puedo ir. Entonces no debería ser un problema".

"Ese no es el problema real aquí ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Naruto preguntó obstinadamente.

"Naruto." Baki se frotó la frente. "Tú y Yamato-san se reunirán con Fukasaku-sama pronto, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no continúas y comienzas tu entrenamiento del día, y déjanos hablar un poco más sobre esto?"

"¿Qué, así que no tengo nada que decir?" Naruto alzó la voz. Cuanto más se resistía Baki a la idea, más deseaba aceptarla.

"Sigue adelante, Naruto", dijo Konan con calma. "No te preocupes, todavía estaré aquí cuando regreses". A pesar de que estaba hablando con él, estaba mirando al Daimyo del Viento de nuevo con una sonrisa educada. Yamaguchi la miró sin comprender.

"...Bueno." Naruto se volvió para irse, solo se detuvo una vez en la puerta para mirarlos.

Yamato suspiró aliviado y lo siguió.

_____________________________________

La concentración de Naruto se disparó por completo. Prácticamente no había nada que mostrar del progreso del día anterior.

Fukasaku golpeó el bastón de entrenamiento contra su propio hombro. "Naruto-chan, te falta concentración. Tal vez es hora de intentar mantener el equilibrio en los precipicios para mejorar tu quietud ..."

"Solo me estás dejando entrenar con un Kage Bunshin," respondió Naruto con irritación. "Quizás si me dejaras usar más, como aniki—"

"Aumentar el número de clones que no pueden quedarse quietos no hará nada. ¿Qué pasa? Pareces agitado hoy".

"Dime, Sennin-jiichan," dijo Naruto de repente, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Fukasaku. "Si tuviera que ir a otra aldea, todavía podría venir aquí para hacer mi entrenamiento, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?"

"Resulta que me ofrecieron un lugar para quedarme en Amegakure. Así que si voy allí, ya no tendría que quedarme en Suna con gente pendiente de mí".

"¿A- _Amegakure?"_ Fukasaku farfulló. "¿Qué… por qué querrías ir allí? Después de lo que te dije sobre Jiraiya-chan…"

"No lo olvidé", dijo Naruto en voz baja. "Siento que ... todos se van a la guerra. No queda nadie en Suna por quien me preocupe quedarme. No me gusta estar cerca del Daimyo del Viento, y la mayoría de la gente en Suna me tiene medio miedo. Y tal vez en Ame pueda encontrar más pistas sobre cómo volver a mi propio tiempo ".

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo te imaginas eso?"

"Es sólo un presentimiento que tengo".

Ame pudo haber sido donde murió Jiraiya, pero también fue donde vivió Pein. Si había algún lugar en el que pudiera encontrar pistas sobre la Nagato resucitada, era Ame. Y Naruto no pudo evitar la sensación de que, de alguna manera, Konan sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Por supuesto, no podía explicar su razonamiento sin revelar que Madara le contó todo sobre quién era Nagato y cómo deshacer el jutsu que lo mantenía en esta línea de tiempo. Todos pensaron que lo único de lo que Madara le había hablado era de Sasuke.

"Puedo ver por qué quedarse en Suna puede ser incómodo para ti", comentó Yamato. "Pero ir a Ame es demasiado arriesgado. Es muy seguro contra los forasteros, es cierto, pero eso incluye a la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada _así_ como a Akatsuki".

"Bien. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es buscar un camino de regreso a casa. La Alianza tiene suficiente en sus manos con la guerra, así que es mejor si no tienen que seguirme el ritmo".

Yamato suspiró. "No estoy completamente en desacuerdo, pero las posibilidades de que la ASF esté de acuerdo con esto son muy pequeñas. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, podría ver a Tsunade-sama permitiéndolo. Pero no debes hacerte ilusiones. Ya tenemos cosas trabajó con Suna, por lo que es poco probable que ella considere necesario o apropiado cambiar de plan ".

Naruto no estaba escuchando. Ya estaba discutiendo animadamente las posibilidades de continuar su entrenamiento Sage en Amegakure con Fukasaku.


	19. Akatsuki

Sasuke se detuvo en el pasillo. Tobi apareció frente a él sin hacer ruido, pero estaba claro que sabía que había alguien cerca.

"¿Qué quieres, Tobi?" él dijo.

Tobi no se molestó en saludar. "Voy a salir por un rato. Espera a que regrese antes de quitarte las vendas".

"¿Estás activando el Zetsu?"

"No. Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes. La líder de Amegakure está en Suna. Hay algo de esa aldea que necesito, y conseguirlo será mucho más fácil sin su interferencia".

"Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo".

"Esperarás. Sé que estás inquieto, pero tu tarea será mucho más fácil una vez que la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi esté preocupada. El Kazekage ya sospecha de un espía en Suna, y creo que la presencia del líder de Ame forzará el asunto".

Sasuke resopló. "Si crees que tienes a Orochimaru bajo control, eres un tonto. Puede que te arrepientas de haberlo dejado hacer lo que quiera."

Tobi miró hacia el techo, donde Zetsu esperaba en silencio. Reconoció la planta con un asentimiento.

"Espera," repitió Tobi. "Una vez que todo salga a la luz, podemos empezar".

___________________________________

Tobi sabía que la única razón por la que Konan apareció fuera de casa era porque quería que él lo supiera. Originalmente tenía la intención de cazar al Rinnegan después de soltar al ejército de Zetsu en el mundo, pero esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Ella lo estaba provocando. Y no le importaba.

Pero ahora, algo no parecía estar bien. Esperaba una trampa. No había esperado llegar al lugar de descanso de Nagato sin resistencia alguna. Fue ... demasiado fácil.

Tobi miró con cautela alrededor de la magnífica tumba, escaneando las sombras que colgaban alrededor de las tumbas de los dos antiguos líderes de Akatsuki.

Los cuerpos perfectamente conservados de Nagato y Yahiko yacían uno al lado del otro en un vasto lecho de rosas de papel, dominados por ángeles tallados en la pared de mármol detrás de ellos. Se burló de tan extravagante despliegue de duelo. Debido a su lealtad fuera de lugar hacia estos dos, Konan había seguido el ejemplo de Nagato al desafiarlo. ¿Por qué no podía entender que ayudar con Tsuki no Me le permitiría volver a verlos vivos?

Tobi saltó y aterrizó entre los dos cuerpos, tenso y alerta a cualquier trampa. Se agachó junto a Nagato y lo examinó cuidadosamente. No parecía haber nada. Sin cables, sin bombas de papel, sin ilusiones, sin sustitución. Era su cadáver real. Tobi movió su mano sobre el rostro pacíficamente sonriente de Nagato.

¡Ah! Por supuesto.

Faltaban los ojos. Los párpados hundidos le daban al cuerpo canoso y de aspecto esquelético una apariencia aún más espantosa.

"No los encontrarás en Ame", dijo alguien con calma.

Tobi saltó rápidamente del santuario y miró a su alrededor en busca del orador. Salió de detrás de un pilar de mármol y le dio a Tobi una sonrisa que imitaba la del cadáver.

El rostro de Nagato estaba más lleno, parecía más joven, y su cabello era de un rojo llameante en lugar de un blanco muerto. Sus ojos morados grabados con extraños anillos negros eran un eco de los mismos ojos que Tobi estaba buscando.

"Sabía que vendrías por ellos, así que los tomé y los escondí en algún lugar", continuó Nagato. "Soy el único que sabe dónde están ahora".

Tobi se puso rígido, evaluándolo. Entrecerró su único ojo visible. "Supongo que solo tengo que hacer que me lo digas, entonces."

"Puedes intentarlo," la sonrisa de Nagato se amplió lentamente. "Genjutsu no funcionará, incluso la sombra de un Rinnegan que tengo ahora lo volvería inútil. Soy Edo Tensei, así que no puedes matarme ni lastimarme, e incluso si pudieras, todavía no lo diría. Tú es mejor que te rindas ".

"Definitivamente te veremos en el campo de batalla más tarde, Madara." Otra voz vino detrás de él y Tobi se dio la vuelta. "Por ahora, te conviene dejar este pueblo en paz. ¿No crees?" Dijo Itachi.

Tobi maldijo internamente. Sin el poder del Rinnegan, sabía que no le iría bien contra Nagato e Itachi al mismo tiempo, especialmente como Edo Tensei. Incluso con el Rinnegan, sería un desafío. Y si ni siquiera estaba aquí, ¿cómo podría encontrarlo?

Solo había una opción. Primero habría que apartar a Nagato e Itachi. Tendría que sellarlos o conseguir que Orochimaru los volviera a poner bajo control.

"Tch", dijo Tobi. "Es sólo una cosa tras otra".

De hecho, había otra opción. Sabía dónde estaba Konan y dónde estaba Sasuke. Y ambos tenían cuerpos que podían morir.

Pero parecía que Nagato e Itachi estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo, sabiendo que Konan estaba ahí solo, sabiendo que Sasuke ya estaba en sus manos? Incluso podrían saber que Orochimaru estaba en Suna.

Todo el cuerpo de Tobi estaba tenso, listo para moverse ante la menor señal de ataque. Movió su ojo de un lado a otro entre Nagato e Itachi. Un frío silencio llenó la cavernosa habitación.

Itachi a su izquierda y Nagato a la derecha. No había nada más que lo mantuviera en esta habitación excepto las paredes físicas de piedra, que podían atravesar fácilmente. Sin mencionar si se trataba de eso, siempre podía teletransportarse en el acto. Podría arriesgarse a pinchar un poco más.

"Estoy sorprendido", dijo con cuidado. "Sabías que vendría aquí, pero elegiste confrontarme directamente, en lugar de intentar atraparme en una trampa".

"¿Quién dijo que esto no es una trampa?" Preguntó Itachi.

Tobi se tensó y barrió su Sharingan por la habitación de nuevo. Todavía no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera un genjutsu. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Itachi. "¿Quieres enfrentarme ahora, entonces?"

"Solo si es necesario," dijo Itachi. "Tuvimos que confrontarlo directamente para que no intentara saquear Ame en busca del Rinnegan. Si hace algo para amenazar la aldea, lo detendremos".

"Ya veo. Sabes que no puedes vencerme aquí sin arriesgarte a causar grandes daños a la aldea por encima de nosotros. Es por eso que estás dispuesto a dejarme ir, a pesar de que muchas más personas morirán en la guerra en la que estoy para empezar. Patético ".

"Hemos perdido el derecho a sopesar vidas y decir que una pérdida es más aceptable que otra", dijo Nagato con una leve sonrisa. "Demostramos que somos fracasos en esa área hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ne, Itachi?"

"Te equivocas al pensar que detenerte detendría la guerra, de todos modos", dijo Itachi. "Aunque sus objetivos finales son diferentes, estoy seguro de que Orochimaru encontraría un uso para el ejército que le entregaste."

Tobi gruñó. "¿Cuánto han descubierto ustedes dos sobre nuestros planes?"

Ellos no respondieron. No es que hubiera esperado que lo hicieran. No revelarían nada.

"Bueno, no importa. Supongo que ya sabes mucho, y que ocultar al Rinnegan es solo una parte de tu interferencia. Pero también tengo cartas en la mano. Sasuke. El pequeño Naruto. Y ahora, Konan." Se volvió para examinar a Nagato. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay vidas que estarías dispuesto a sopesar contra el Rinnegan?"

Cuando ninguno de los dos se estremeció, Tobi se dio cuenta de que habían estado esperando a que él hiciera este movimiento. Nagato no pareció perturbarse en absoluto por la amenaza. Él solo sonrió satisfecho y dijo: "Los subestimas".

____________________________________

Sasuke cortó con su espada, sintiendo el impacto mientras cada golpe pasaba suavemente a través de un maniquí de entrenamiento. Hizo una pausa, escuchando. Uno dos tres CUATRO CINCO. Cada uno de los maniquíes cayó pulcramente donde los cortó. Sasuke se levantó de su postura y envainó su espada. Había acertado los cinco sin fallar esta vez.

"¿Oh? ¿No los vas a freír a todos para terminar?" escuchó la perpetuamente divertida voz de White Zetsu.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Dijo Sasuke, molesto.

"No hay razón", dijo White Zetsu en un tono cantarín. "Sólo pensé que podría estar interesado en escuchar algo".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Algo sobre Zetsu se sentía diferente de lo normal. "¿Dónde está tu otra mitad? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Estás mejorando. Tobi ha ido a buscar al Rinnegan, y Orochimaru regresará pronto para mejorar mis clones, y todos se están preparando para comenzar la guerra ~! Estoy aquí para velar por ti hasta puedes volar solo, pajarito ".

Sasuke pensó por un momento, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Tobi y Black Zetsu estaban fuera. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que somos los únicos aquí ahora mismo?"

"Eh ... bueno ..."

Sasuke sonrió y se quitó las vendas que le vendaron los ojos.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos. Activó su nuevo Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Después de todos esos días de oscuridad, incluso la penumbra dentro de la sala de entrenamiento parecía brillante.

"Que eres-"

_Amaterasu!_

____________________________________

Naruto miró el techo de su habitación con tanta fuerza que era casi como si esperara hacer un agujero a través de él. No pudo dormir.

Konan, como había prometido, había estado allí cuando regresaron por el día del Monte Myoboku. Pero todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. No parecía muy preocupada de que el Daimyo del viento y Baki hubieran rechazado rotundamente su invitación. Se había quedado con ellos todo el día, intercambiando cortesías e intercambiando alguna que otra púa oculta con Yamaguchi. Naruto no podía ser tan paciente. Quería preguntarle cuál era el plan. Hubo más. Simplemente lo sabía.

¿Y si fuera con Konan ahora mismo y le dijera que vendría, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás?

Naruto se mordió el labio. Sería imprudente, dependiendo de qué tan bien reaccionara la Alianza ante su partida sin permiso. Que _era_ peligroso ir a un lugar que nunca había estado con alguien que no conocía, sobre todo cuando esa persona era un antiguo enemigo, y el lugar donde estaba su maestro había muerto.

Si la idea hubiera sido sugerida antes de que Madara lo capturara, Naruto probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado. Ahora, sin embargo ... tener cuidado no lo acercaría más a volver a casa. Probablemente no estaba más seguro en Suna que en Ame. Tener cuidado no le había ayudado mucho hasta ahora.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Hizo un kage bunshin y lo hizo meterse bajo las sábanas y fingir estar dormido.

Se escabulló de su habitación y usó un henge para parecer uno de los muchos Suna chuunin que había visto haciendo recados en el edificio de la Administración. No era un disfraz muy sofisticado, pero con suerte sería suficiente para llevarlo a los pisos superiores sin ser desafiado.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. Desde que los demás se fueron, solo él y Yamato estaban en este piso, pero eso no fue motivo de alivio. Naruto sabía que Yamato era el mayor obstáculo para escabullirse. Por lo general, dejaba a Naruto solo por las noches, lo que significaba que probablemente no se descubriría la estratagema del bunshin, pero no sabía qué hacía Yamato con su tiempo libre. No tenía idea de si el hombre estaría en su propia habitación, en otro lugar del edificio de la Administración o en la ciudad.

Manteniendo sus sentidos completamente alerta, Naruto se arrastró por las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Subió las escaleras y terminó en uno de los pasillos curvos del edificio sin ningún problema. O Yamato no estaba aquí abajo, o de alguna manera había echado de menos a Naruto escapando.

No estaba tan oscuro aquí como abajo, pero las cosas aún estaban muy tranquilas. Naruto comenzó a caminar rápidamente, como si tuviera un lugar en particular donde estar, por si alguien lo veía.

Se le ocurrió otro problema ahora que había llegado tan lejos. En realidad, no sabía dónde se alojaba Konan. Al ver que era una invitada inesperada, era muy probable que ni siquiera estuviera en este edificio. Tendría más sentido para ella estar en una de las posadas de la ciudad.

Naruto apretó las manos para evitar la creciente sensación de frustración. No podía rendirse ahora. Si descubría que Konan no estaba aquí, averiguaría qué hacer después de eso.

Naruto subió otro tramo de escaleras, yendo vagamente en dirección al apartamento de Gaara y las habitaciones más elegantes. Si ella no estaba allí, probablemente no estaba en este edificio en absoluto.

Se tensó cuando vio a un miembro de la guardia del Daimyo caminando en la otra dirección. Naruto lo miró pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible por lucir natural. El guardia lo miró pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Eso era otra cosa: el Daimyo del Viento también se estaba quedando aquí. Técnicamente, Naruto podía ir a donde quisiera, pero sería realmente difícil explicar por qué se escondía disfrazado cerca de la suite del Daimyo por la noche. Cuanto más se acercaba a las habitaciones de huéspedes, mayor era la posibilidad de encontrarse con uno de sus acompañantes.

Paradójicamente, lo primero que notó Naruto cuando llegó al último piso fue lo desierto que parecía. El silencio pesaba en el pasillo como aire frío y muerto.

Se quedó quieto por un momento y cerró los ojos, intentando tentativamente alcanzar cualquier energía externa a él, como le enseñó Fukasaku. No podía sentir nada, pero seguía sintiendo mal la energía natural. Naruto continuó, acercándose sigilosamente con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Escuchó un golpe suave desde adelante y se quedó paralizado, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante para averiguar de dónde venía el sonido.

Una puerta estaba entreabierta y supo de inmediato que tenía que ser. Quería investigar, pero ... esto se sentía cada vez más como una mala idea.

Pensando en ello de manera realista, no había razón para que este piso estuviera completamente vacío. Esto comenzaba a sentirse como una película de terror nocturna que había visto una vez. Eso le enseñó que no debería acercarse a puertas entreabiertas para escuchar ruidos misteriosos, sino correr lo más rápido posible en la otra dirección.

...No. Él era un shinobi. Si algo extraño estaba pasando, y existía la posibilidad de que Suna o el Daimyo del Viento estuvieran en peligro debido a eso, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Naruto caminó hacia la puerta lentamente y la abrió con una mano temblorosa.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo del Daimyo del Viento, extendido dentro de la puerta. El espacio desde su pecho hasta su cabeza no era más que un agujero desordenado y enorme, como si algo hubiera salido del interior de su cuerpo y hubiera dejado atrás el caparazón muerto. Su fina túnica de seda estaba empapada de sangre.

Naruto se tapó la boca con las manos para luchar contra el impulso de gritar o vomitar. Más atrás, la habitación mostraba claros signos de lucha. Había muebles volcados, kunai clavados en el techo y las paredes, y trozos de madera retorcidos que sobresalían del suelo.

Pero lo peor de todo fue la vista del conocido shinobi de cabello negro frente a él. Orochimaru se dio la vuelta tranquilamente. Los ojos de Naruto se movieron rápidamente desde la cara del hombre serpiente hasta sus pies, donde Yamato yacía. El usuario al estilo Wood parecía muy pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados. Una serpiente gigantesca envolvió todo su cuerpo con sus colmillos clavados profundamente en su cuello.

"¿Oh?" Orochimaru dijo con su voz seca y ronca. "Así que había una pequeña rata husmeando".

La intención asesina en la habitación se disparó, y Naruto hizo una mueca. Esto fue como aquella vez en el Bosque de la Muerte. Perdió el control de su henge y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban violentamente, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

"Déjalo ir", dijo Naruto con brusquedad. Sacó un kunai y se puso a la defensiva.

Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. "Todavía sabes cómo molestarte, ¿no? Pero tal vez debería agradecerte. Me has ahorrado un poco de tiempo viniendo aquí".

Las serpientes salieron de las mangas de Orochimaru y se desenrollaron en el suelo, silbando ligeramente. Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de golpe y miró a Naruto adormilado. Levantó la cabeza, un movimiento que parecía costarle bastante esfuerzo. El veneno de la serpiente le estaba pasando factura.

"Naruto ... corre", susurró débilmente.

Los brazos y piernas de Naruto estaban temblando, pero se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo un kunai frente a él en una postura defensiva. Inundado como estaba en la intención asesina de Orochimaru, era una maravilla que pudiera moverse en absoluto. Frenéticos recuerdos jugaban en el fondo de su mente: el Bosque de la Muerte y la amplia y pálida sonrisa de Orochimaru; Sasuke se encorvó de dolor; la mirada de shock del Sasuke mayor, las manos cubiertas de sangre de Naruto; un ojo rojo brillante asomando por una máscara en espiral. Todos se fusionaron en una secuencia confusa. Al igual que la última vez, el peso de esa intención asesina hizo que fuera difícil unir pensamientos coherentes.

Orochimaru tarareó tranquilamente, rompiendo sus pensamientos en espiral rápidamente. "¿Qué hacer con esta pequeña situación? Quería irme sin que tú lo supieras. Esto no será tan elegante como esperaba, pero supongo que no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora."

Naruto miró el rostro tenso de Yamato, todavía fijo en él como si quisiera gritar, pero no pudo. La liberación de Yamato tendría que ser lo primero si alguno de los dos iba a salir de esto.

"¿Qué quieres con Moku-oji?" Naruto trató de decir con fuerza, pero salió más como un graznido. "Soy yo a quien buscas, ¿no? Así que déjalo fuera de esto".

"Siempre son tan egocéntricos a esta edad". Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. "No todo tiene que ser sobre ti, Naruto-kun. Sigues siendo solo una distracción por el momento."

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Demandó Naruto. Sintió una oleada de ira en la boca del estómago e inmediatamente trató de agarrarla. Cualquier cosa para ahuyentar el fuerte frío de la presencia de Orochimaru. "Madara me lo dijo. Se te ocurrió el jutsu del viaje en el tiempo e hiciste que este chico Nagato lo interpretara. ¡Pero no entiendo _por_ qué querías hacer eso! Incluso Madara dijo que no lo sabía."

"Es un experimento, nada más que eso. Quería saber qué pasaría si tomara una huella de un alma viviente y la pusiera en un nuevo recipiente". Orochimaru levantó sus palmas en un encogimiento de hombros. "¿La mente permanecería igual? ¿Los recuerdos estarían intactos? ¿Comenzarían a divergir después de un tiempo? Estoy muy interesado en esas preguntas. Incluso podría recrear a la misma persona y ponerla en diferentes caminos para ver cómo sus almas cambian como resultado. Esto no es lo mismo que la clonación genética, entiendes, ”continuó Orochimaru mientras Naruto se quedaba cada vez más en blanco. "De hecho, es todo lo contrario. En lugar de que el cuerpo se duplique, es la mente; las energías mentales y espirituales que forman parte del chakra de una persona. Usted es sólo la primera prueba, por supuesto".

"¿Primero? ¿Eso significa que lo vas a hacer de nuevo?"

Orochimaru sacó un kunai con una etiqueta de papel pegada a él y lo hizo girar perezosamente. "Un primer intento rara vez es ideal. Pude crear un contenedor aún mejor para ti y el Kyuubi que el ya formidable con el que naciste. Pero como no estaba completamente presente, pudiste escapar".

Naruto ya no tuvo que tratar de alcanzar su enojo mientras miraba a la serpiente, su miedo disminuyó. Apenas entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaba diciendo Orochimaru, pero estaba completamente familiarizado con la actitud.

"No soy solo algo con _lo_ que puedes jugar. Tampoco el Kyuubi". Naruto miró desde el kunai en la mano de Orochimaru hasta el rostro de Yamato. Se sumergió bajo la guardia de Orochimaru justo cuando la serpiente Sannin le arrojaba el kunai a la cabeza.

Naruto se agachó y el kunai pasó zumbando bruscamente, clavándose en el suelo detrás de él. La etiqueta no explotó de la forma que esperaba, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en eso.

Patinó junto a Yamato y comenzó a apuñalar las brillantes bobinas envueltas alrededor del cuerpo tendido del ninjo mayor, tratando de que la serpiente gigante lo liberara. Era repugnante, pero se obligó a no detenerse. Trató de apuñalar a la serpiente en la cabeza, pero estaba tan preocupado de que el cuchillo pudiera fallar y golpear a Yamato que no ejerció la fuerza suficiente y simplemente se rascó las escamas.

Yamato gruñó de dolor cuando la serpiente le quitó los colmillos del cuello y escupió a Naruto con enojo. Sus esfuerzos estaban funcionando. La serpiente se retorcía de agonía, sangrando por múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Su agarre sobre Yamato se aflojó y movió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en confusión.

Naruto tiró del brazo de Yamato. "¡Vamos, Moku-oji! Tienes que—"

Una patada fuerte lo alcanzó en el costado, y Naruto voló hacia la pared de estuco de la habitación lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner una red de profundas grietas en ella. Se puso a cuatro patas, tosiendo. Un aluvión de serpientes más pequeñas vino detrás de él y comenzó a envolver sus brazos y piernas, pero Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie y tiró a la mayoría de ellas. Un dolor punzante se registró en su mente y vio que uno pequeño le había clavado los colmillos en la mano izquierda y no lo soltaría. Respiró hondo y lo sacó bruscamente con la otra mano, arrojando a la serpiente a través de la habitación en dirección a su amo. Se tomó solo un segundo para examinar los pequeños agujeros que supuraban en su mano, notando preocupado que no se estaban curando tan rápido como deberían haberlo hecho.

"¿Por qué estás tumbado, Moku-oji?" Gritó Naruto.

Yamato no respondió. Eso no fue una buena señal.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto llenó la habitación con tantos clones como pudo para crear un amortiguador entre él y Orochimaru. No era una solución permanente, pero le daría un poco de tiempo. Si Yamato no podía moverse, la única otra opción era causar suficiente conmoción para que otras personas corrieran. Hacer un agujero en uno de los edificios más importantes de la aldea con un gran y llamativo ataque sería suficiente.

Naruto se volvió hacia la grieta en la pared y le tendió la mano ilesa a uno de sus clones. Chakra brillante y arremolinado comenzó a girar en su mano justo cuando escuchó a docenas de clones apareciendo detrás de él, gritando y maldiciendo mientras caían.

" _¡Rasengan!_ "

La pared explotó hacia afuera, tan fuerte y tan llamativa como esperaba. Naruto no perdió el tiempo saltando a la calle. Su plan dependía de que Orochimaru lo siguiera en lugar de quedarse con Yamato, lo cual era arriesgado, pero era la única forma en que podía sacar a Yamato del peligro sin enfrentarse directamente a Orochimaru. Solo podía contar con la vieja serpiente que quería silenciarlo. Naruto tenía un plan para asegurarse de que lo seguiría.

"¡Ataque! ¡Ataque!" Gritó Naruto, corriendo alrededor del perímetro del edificio de la Administración, donde estaba seguro de que habría guardias. "¡Haz sonar la alarma! ¡Orochimaru de los Sannin está atacando la aldea! ¡El viejo y espeluznante serpiente en general! ¡HEYYY!"

"Oi, ¿qué es todo ese ruido ahí abajo?"

"¿De qué está gritando ese mocoso?"

"¡Ha habido una explosión! ¡El edificio de la Administración!"

"¡Atrapa al capitán! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Riéndose y satisfecho con su trabajo por el momento, Naruto patinó hasta detenerse a la sombra de una torre cercana que tenía el mismo estilo curvo que los otros edificios de la aldea. Volvió a examinar su mano. Los agujeros todavía estaban allí y el área alrededor de la picadura estaba adormecida y descolorida.

Naruto sacó otro kunai y se detuvo. La única forma que conocía de deshacerse del veneno era el método poco elegante de hacer una herida abierta y sangrante para eliminarlo, y Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que no volviera a hacerlo. Aún así, con su capacidad de curación y su cuerpo extraño, probablemente no sería peligroso.

"Eres persistente, te lo concedo", dijo una voz sedosa. Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando Orochimaru emergió de las sombras. "Pero me estás dando más problemas de los que tengo tiempo ahora".

Las serpientes salieron disparadas de las mangas de Orochimaru hacia Naruto y él se agachó debajo de ellas, se agachó y ...

Una sensación enfermiza y ardiente se apoderó de él, dejando tras de sí un incómodo hormigueo. Las piernas de Naruto se tambalearon, y mientras trataba de levantarse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara a la calle polvorienta.

 _¡Levántate!_ se ordenó a sí mismo e intentó mover los brazos. Se movían con lentitud, avanzando poco a poco en pequeñas contracciones como si solo escucharan a medias las órdenes de su cerebro. Se empujó un poco hacia arriba, pero sus brazos inestables no pudieron soportar el peso y lo dejaron caer al suelo arenoso.

"Fuiste capaz de resistir el veneno por más tiempo de lo que esperaba," escuchó a Orochimaru acercándose. Las sandalias de la serpiente Sannin se rascaron en la arena junto a su cabeza, y Naruto levantó la cara para tratar de mirarlo. "Supongo que no debería ser una sorpresa, ya que tienes el Kyuubi. No puedo atribuirme el mérito de este. Este es un veneno que Kabuto descubrió que suprime las células de Shodai. No te preocupes, desaparecerá. después de un rato ".

Naruto giró la cabeza lo más que pudo y vio a Orochimaru cernirse sobre él con otro kunai marcado en la mano.

"Hubiera preferido hacer esto más tarde, pero tus amigos en Akatsuki no me dejan mucho tiempo. No puedo llevarte conmigo ahora, pero te llamaré más tarde", dijo Orochimaru. Naruto se estremeció cuando la serpiente levantó el kunai sobre su cabeza como si fuera a apuñalar.

Respiró hondo ante el impacto. El cuchillo se clavó en la base de su cráneo. Naruto esperaba sentir un dolor insoportable, pero ya fuera por el veneno o por alguna otra razón, no sintió nada. Gritó en protesta de todos modos y trató de alejarse rodando, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

"Esta etiqueta de comando te devolverá a mi control, como la convocatoria de Edo Tensei," le informó Orochimaru con calma. "Si no quieres que eso suceda, debes asegurarte de venir de inmediato cuando te llame, para que no tenga que recurrir a anular tu voluntad".

La furia en el estómago de Naruto se sentía como si se estuviera extendiendo por sus venas, hasta la punta de sus dedos de manos y pies. Quería quemar todo el veneno para que al menos pudiera darle un buen puñetazo al rostro sonriente del bastardo.

"Finalmente. Esa es la mirada que deberías haber tenido todo el tiempo." Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. "Espero ver cómo te encuentras. Adiós por ahora". Se levantó de su posición agachada y se alejó, indiferente al resplandor que perforaba su espalda. 


	20. Corre

Kisame miró hacia el enorme agujero en el suelo que contenía el gigantesco esqueleto (ahora completamente desmantelado) de una pobre criatura de épocas pasadas. El fuego negro se extendía sobre los huesos, realzando el aspecto siniestro de toda la escena. Sus sospechas sobre su origen se confirmaron cuando Sasuke saltó lejos de los escombros y salió del agujero, enderezando su postura y envainando su espada. Incluso desde esta distancia, donde Kisame estaba escondido en un árbol, podía ver el Eterno Mangekyo brillando en sus ojos. El niño realmente lo había hecho, tal como Itachi predijo que lo haría.

No parecía que lo necesitaran mucho aquí. Sasuke se había rendido a sí mismo muy bien, e Itachi había dicho específicamente que no se acercara a menos que necesitara ayuda. Por alguna razón, Itachi parecía decidido a evitar a Sasuke el mayor tiempo posible. Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, Kisame decidió seguir al niño por un poco más de tiempo para ver a dónde se dirigía.

_____________________________________

Durante un tiempo, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. La mente de Tobi volvió a recorrer sus opciones. Su frustración estaba casi al punto de romperse, pero trató de mantener la calma. Un movimiento agresivo aquí no funcionaría. No podía vencer a Itachi y Nagato solo. Su intento de arrojarlos no tuvo ningún efecto, lo que implica que había algo que sabían que él no sabía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la retirada parecía la única opción en ese momento. Sin el Rinnegan, sus planes se vinieron abajo como un frágil castillo de naipes. Tenía que tener cuidado.

Sepáralos, captura a Nagato y reescribe su etiqueta de control, o usa un genjutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que revele la ubicación del Rinnegan—

Los pensamientos de Tobi se detuvieron cuando el aire de la habitación cambió. La atención de todos se dirigió bruscamente al suelo junto a él, donde estaba emergiendo una mancha. Se estiró, creció y se moldeó en Black Zetsu.

"¿Por qué está tardando tanto aquí?" Zetsu dijo, hirviendo de ira. "Tienes que volver. Sasuke tiene—"

Una ráfaga de fuego al rojo vivo lamió el aire y Tobi se apartó del camino. Black Zetsu se hundió de nuevo en el suelo y el suelo de piedra se quemó, agrietándose bajo el calor.

Itachi corrió a través de otro conjunto de sellos de mano demasiado rápido para ver y envió una ráfaga de bolas de fuego más pequeñas y directas donde Black Zetsu reapareció en las tallas de ángeles.

Sintiendo su única oportunidad, Tobi corrió hacia la distraída Nagato e hizo su máscara intangible el tiempo suficiente para exhalar una gran bola de fuego propia. Contaba con que Nagato reaccionaría absorbiéndolo en lugar de esquivarlo, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Nagato levantó las manos y absorbió el fuego con facilidad, pero en el momento en que parpadeó y desapareció, Tobi agarró su brazo extendido.

El espacio entre ellos se dobló y se arrugó por una fracción de segundo después de que los ojos morados de Nagato se encontraron con su único Sharingan visible. El rostro de Nagato se contrajo en una mueca.

"¡Shinra Tensei!"

Siendo completamente sólido mientras trataba de llevar a Nagato a la otra dimensión, Tobi fue golpeado con toda la fuerza del ataque y salió volando hacia atrás hacia el lecho de rosas de papel. Miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a Nagato saltar hacia él, un brazo mecánico estallando en su hombro. Nagato aterrizó en cuclillas a sus pies y le apuntó con un cañón brillante conectado al extremo de su brazo robótico. Un gemido agudo vino del dispositivo a medida que se hacía más brillante.

Tobi tomó eso como su señal para irse. Había perdido la oportunidad y ahora estarían en guardia. Se hundió entre las rosas arrugadas y no regresó.

Nagato se puso de pie con un suspiro y su brazo extra se contrajo suavemente hacia su cuerpo.

"Él huyó."

"El otro también," dijo Itachi, caminando de regreso al monumento. "Ojalá pudiéramos detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que Kisame y Sasuke se fueran sin muchos problemas".

"Parece que tu otouto hizo algo", se rió Nagato. Saltó al suelo suavemente. "¿Deberíamos ir arriba? Puede que ya haya un mensaje de Konan."

___________________________________

Orochimaru caminaba de regreso al edificio de la Administración de Suna. Naruto no sabía por qué la serpiente Sannin estaba tan decidida a ir tras Yamato de todas las personas, pero sería demasiado tarde.

"¡Espere!" Naruto articuló, pero todo lo que salió fue una respiración que sonaba tensa. Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron mientras hacía un esfuerzo por extender la mano.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" oyó la voz ronca de Baki cerca, y un grupo de otras voces más atrás, algunas murmurando, otras ladrando órdenes. Refuerzos. ¡Era cuestión de tiempo!

"Orochi ... maru", susurró Naruto con voz ronca. No podía señalar, pero no era necesario. Justo cuando había comenzado a decirlo, Baki vio a Orochimaru alejándose.

"¡Detente ahí, Orochimaru!" Baki se paró de donde se había agachado junto a Naruto.

Orochimaru se detuvo y se giró, su rostro mostró una sonrisa salvaje. "Las cosas no van tan tranquilas como esperaba, ¿verdad? No se puede evitar. Suna no podrá reaccionar rápidamente sin una cabeza". se volvió hacia ellos y dobló el cuello hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente.

 _Oi, Kyuubi,_ pensó Naruto experimentalmente, sin saber cómo 'hablar' en su cabeza. _¿No puedes hacer algo con este veneno?_

No estaba seguro de si el pensamiento llegó o no. No hubo respuesta.

Orochimaru echó la cabeza hacia abajo con un gruñido húmedo y una cuchilla salió disparada de su boca. Se disparó con una velocidad impactante hacia Baki, quien se hizo a un lado, pero Orochimaru siguió el movimiento con la cabeza y enterró la espada profundamente en su estómago.

"¡Baki-occhan!" Naruto lloró débilmente.

"¡Taichou!"

"Por qué tú-"

El otro shinobi comenzó a lanzar jutsu y shuriken a Orochimaru, pero saltó en el aire mientras retiraba la espada. Giró con gracia, y con ese impulso arrojó un aluvión de serpientes de las mangas de su camisa. Todos los que estaban al frente dieron un paso atrás.

De repente hubo un huracán de un blanco ondeante.

Una gran ráfaga de viento los atravesó, levantando una nube de polvo y enviando una pared de papelitos planos a través de su grupo sin mellar a una sola persona. Los cuadrados de papel se doblaron en shuriken y giraron en el aluvión de serpientes, explotando cada vez que sus bordes afilados se clavaban en la carne escamosa. Todos retrocedieron más y levantaron los brazos para protegerse la cara. Un humo de color marrón rojizo brotó del impacto y cubrió momentáneamente el área, obra de varias bombas de humo arrojadas. Trozos de carne de reptil desgarrados cayeron al suelo.

Naruto sintió una mano suave en su brazo, colocándolo en una posición sentada.

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo Konan, su voz apenas audible por las continuas explosiones. "¿Puedes pararte?"

"Yo ... no sé ..." Naruto intentó mover más sus brazos y piernas, pero todavía estaban muy lentos. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para mantenerse erguido. "Orochimaru me atrapó con algún tipo de veneno. Aunque creo que puedo sentarme así." Fue un alivio no estar más en la tierra, al menos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente". Los afilados ojos dorados de Konan parpadearon hacia donde estaba Orochimaru, escondido detrás del humo.

"No," Naruto trató de decirlo en voz alta para enfatizar, pero su cuerpo aún no estaba dispuesto a gritar. "Estaré bien. Dijo que desaparecería en poco tiempo. Está tratando de ir tras Moku-oji, así que preocúpate por eso primero. Ve al último piso, en la habitación del Daimyo."

Konan miró hacia donde un médico-ninja estaba encorvado al lado de Baki, con las palmas brillando de color verde sobre la herida en su estómago. Baki estaba consciente, aunque su rostro estaba retorcido por el dolor, y su respiración salía en jadeos agudos.

"¿Puedes enviar a alguien a recuperar a Yamato-san? Puedo retener a Orochimaru aquí por algún tiempo", dijo Konan.

Baki volvió la cabeza hacia ella y asintió lentamente.

"¡Qué, no, deberías ir a buscarlo!" Naruto protestó. "¡Ahí es donde va Orochimaru! Si él te da el desliz—"

"No puedo dejarte aquí", dijo Konan con firmeza. "Entiendo tu preocupación por Yamato-san, pero mi máxima prioridad es _tu_ seguridad. Estoy seguro de que él también estaría de acuerdo con eso."

"Envía a tres de los hombres a buscar a Yamato", dijo Baki a un shinobi arrodillado junto a su cabeza. "Cuidado con el Guardia. Es posible que estén del otro lado, y ya lo tienen".

Naruto sintió una sacudida. ¿Por qué no les había dicho de inmediato? "¡Baki-occhan! Orochimaru estaba fingiendo ser—"

"Lo sabemos", dijo Konan. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estábamos reuniendo nuestras teorías cuando decidió hacer su movimiento".

"¡Vete ahora! ¡El humo se está despejando!" Baki gruñó, agitando una mano desdeñosa hacia su shinobi. Se pusieron firmes y los tres elegidos desaparecieron sin discutir.

"Para ser honesto, existe la posibilidad de que Orochimaru ya se haya escapado", advirtió Konan. Pero dio un paso adelante y se colocó frente a Naruto, Baki y el puñado de shinobi de Suna.

La bruma marrón se estaba aclarando. Podían ver el tenue contorno de algo enorme antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos. Konan estalló en un remolino de papel cuando la nariz de la serpiente gigante golpeó el suelo donde había estado parada. Su lengua se movió con enojo y chasqueó las hojas de papel que revoloteaban cada vez más alto, balanceándose borracho en sus intentos de ver u oler al enemigo.

Konan apareció a medio formar en el cielo, con alas de papel alzándose desde su espalda de una manera que parecía más amenazante que angelical. Los cuchillos de papel afilados salieron disparados y apuñalaron los ojos de la serpiente. Su cabeza se agitaba salvajemente, la boca abierta, revelando hileras de afilados colmillos.

"¡No lo veo cerca de la convocatoria!" Gritó uno de los shinobi de Suna. "¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Debe haberse escapado!"

Tenía que ser verdad. Orochimaru no estaba a la vista. La serpiente que convocó escupió enojada a Konan y la golpeó, chocando contra un edificio cuando falló.

"Taichou, si esto sigue así, la aldea misma estará en riesgo", dijo el mismo shinobi concisamente. "No tenemos las fuerzas para repeler un ataque interno".

Hubo otra gran explosión en lo alto y un chillido extraño y penetrante de la invocación de la serpiente. La sangre y los escombros cayeron, esparciendo el área circundante. La gran serpiente retrocedió, rozó otro edificio y rodó por su superficie redondeada para caer a la calle, muerta.

Konan se materializó y aterrizó suavemente frente a ellos. "Malas noticias", dijo con gravedad. "Hay más convocatorias repartidas por toda la aldea. Pude ver al menos tres desde allí, y podría haber incluso más. Orochimaru quiere cubrir su escape dándonos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos. Va por la infraestructura de la aldea".

Baki trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor lo hizo estremecerse.

"Recuéstate, taichou," dijo el ninja médico con urgencia, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Me las arreglé para detener el sangrado, pero tienes que ir al hospital. Te desangrarás si tu herida se vuelve a abrir".

"¡Necesitamos evacuar!" Baki ordenó. "Haz sonar la sirena de evacuación y haz que todos los civiles sanos ayuden. Encuentra algunos voluntarios para vigilar las puertas y los postes del perímetro. Dales bengalas. ¡Reúne a los shinobi que nos quedan y organiza un contraataque contra la convocatoria!"

"¡Señor!" Dijeron, y todos se fueron excepto el único médico-ninja.

"Orochimaru ..." gruñó Naruto con fuerza, apretando los puños contra la arena. Odiaba a la serpiente Sannin, y odiaba su propia impotencia.

Baki lo miró, luego a Konan. "Sácalo de aquí."

Naruto miró hacia arriba tan rápido como pudo y casi perdió el equilibrio. "¿Qué?"

Konan permaneció imperturbable. "¿Estás seguro de esto? El Hokage no ha tenido tiempo de responder a nuestra solicitud."

"Enviaré un mensaje de que él está contigo. Es mejor que la alternativa, y no podemos estar seguros de que Orochimaru no regresará por él."

Konan asintió y sacó un pergamino de la bolsa de herramientas que llevaba. Lo tendió y un avión de papel lo suficientemente grande como para viajar en él apareció, suspendido en el aire. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de maravillarse antes de que los delgados y delgados brazos de Konan lo levantaran detrás de sus hombros y debajo de sus rodillas.

"¡E-espera! ¡Oi!" Dijo Naruto tan alto como pudo, en parte avergonzado de ser cargado por una chica, en parte enojado por que le dijeran que se fuera. "¿Pero qué hay de la aldea? ¿Y Moku-oji? Todavía puedo—"

"Incluso si no estuvieras paralizado por el veneno, no podrías enfrentarte a Orochimaru tú mismo", dijo Konan. "No sin usar el Kyuubi, e incluso entonces probablemente te mataría. Tienes que enfrentar los hechos. Es mejor que nos vayamos, así él tiene menos razones para quedarse. Esa es la mejor manera en que puedes ayudar a la aldea ahora mismo. . "

"Pero ..." Naruto se calló. No podía decir nada que pudiera convencerla. Aún no podía ni moverse.

 _¡Oye, cabrón peludo!_ Naruto llamó en su cabeza. Konan saltó al avión de papel con él en sus brazos y lo dejó firmemente en el profundo pliegue del medio. _No podrías echarme una mano ahí atrás, ¿verdad? Al menos podrías intentar deshacerte del veneno. ¿Esta usted escuchando? ¡OI!_

 _Cállate_ _,_ fue la respuesta gruñona, sorprendiéndolo. _No me inclino ante ti. Además, la mujer Ame tiene razón. No puedes ir contra Orochimaru sin mi poder, y no tengo ningún deseo de arriesgarme a ser absorbido por algo tan estúpido_ _._

_¡¿Estúpido?!_

Aa _. Solo me interesa que volvamos a nuestro tiempo. Ahora tenemos un pase libre para Ame, que es nuestra única pista en este momento para encontrar un camino. Idiota_ _._

"Vamos a movernos ahora, así que espera". Konan se sentó al frente dándole la espalda.

"Er, está bien." Naruto levantó las manos con dificultad y se aferró a las esquinas del pliegue. Sintió una sensación como si su estómago cayera hasta sus pies mientras el avión de papel se elevaba verticalmente sin ningún viento en contra, moviéndose rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para desalojarlos.

La aldea estaba a oscuras, pero cada vez más luces parpadeaban en las casas y los edificios a medida que la población despertaba de su letargo para encontrar peligro. Naruto sintió que también estaba dejando una parte de sí mismo allí abajo, mientras se elevaban más y más en el aire. Huir en un momento como este iba en contra de todo en lo que creía.

"Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca huiría, ni siquiera si mi vida corría peligro", dijo en voz baja.

Konan lo miró por encima del hombro. "Hay momentos en que retirarse muestra más sabiduría y coraje que quedarse para pelear. A diferencia de aquí, si Orochimaru decide ir tras de ti en Ame, estaremos listos para él".

El pueblo se estaba encogiendo rápidamente debajo de ellos, pero aún podían ver las tres o cuatro serpientes gigantes arrasando las calles. El avión dejó de ascender suavemente y comenzó a moverse horizontalmente.

"La cosa es que no creo que lo haga". Naruto se llevó una mano pesada e inestable a la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Puso un ... kunai en mi cabeza. Tenía una etiqueta como una bomba de papel, solo que debe haber sido un sello o algo así, porque no explotó. Dijo que le permitiría controlarme si no lo hacía '". Acudo a él cuando me llamó. Cuando trae gente de vuelta con el Edo Tensei, no tienen control sobre sí mismos. Se supone que todo lo que me hizo es así. Creo ".

Konan maldijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "Pensamos que el jutsu que te trajo aquí podría estar basado en el Edo Tensei, pero no me di cuenta de que sería así".

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Naruto, volviendo un tinte de su ira hacia Orochimaru. "¡No quiero ser controlado como uno de sus zombis!"

Konan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativamente. "Es posible que podamos sobrescribir la etiqueta de control. No se preocupe".

"Tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarme allí. ¿Qué pasa si comienza a controlarme y me hace atacarte o algo así?"

"Puedo enfrentarte", dijo Konan con un toque de diversión. "Los demás también. Razón de más para dejar a Suna. Orochimaru probablemente esperaba que Baki-san se negara a dejarte venir conmigo. No sabía que estábamos negociando a sus espaldas."

"¿Los demás?" Preguntó Naruto. Había estado tan concentrado en llegar a Ame que no había pensado mucho en lo que estaría haciendo allí, más allá de la vaga noción de investigar a Pain.

"Sí", dijo Konan. Volvió a mirar a Suna, observando cómo se alejaba cada vez más en el horizonte. "Itachi y Nagato."

"Itachi y…" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. "Pero, eso significa, ¿quieres decir que vamos a ver a Nagato? ¿Él simplemente está _ahí?_ Eso significa que él puede enviarme de regreso a mi propio tiempo. Él es el que tiene el Contrato de Invocación, ¿verdad? ¡el jutsu que me mantiene aquí! "

Konan se veía muy seria y bajó los ojos con pesar. "No."

"¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con no?" Demandó Naruto. "Eso es lo que Madara me dijo. ¿Estaba mintiendo?"

"No, no estaba mintiendo. Orochimaru hizo que Kabuto resucitara a Nagato, quien a su vez te convocó a ti. Estamos bastante seguros de que es el titular del contrato."

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

Konan suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Desafortunadamente, Nagato estaba siendo completamente controlado cuando te convocó. No tiene idea de cómo liberarlo. No recuerda cómo se hizo en primer lugar. Probablemente sea una secuencia de sellos manuales, pero no lo sabemos. cuáles, cuántos o en qué orden. Lo más probable es que solo Orochimaru lo sepa ".

Naruto sintió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se desplomó hacia atrás. "Entonces… tenemos que enfrentarnos a Orochimaru antes de que pueda regresar, después de todo."

"Es posible que podamos descubrir los sellos por nuestra cuenta", dijo Konan con suavidad. "Pero el proceso de descifrar el contador es a menudo más complicado que inventar el jutsu en primer lugar, especialmente porque no tenemos la fórmula escrita que se usó para iniciarlo. Sería casi más fácil derrotar a Orochimaru y ponerlo bajo genjutsu para averiguarlo ".

Naruto bajó la cabeza. "Justo cuando pensé que estaba a punto de irme a casa ..."

"Te irás a casa", le aseguró Konan. "Lo resolveremos, de una forma u otra. Nos tienes de tu lado".

_____________________________________

Las estrellas parecían tan cercanas. Finalmente habían salido del desierto, volando un poco más bajo ahora que había más nubes en su camino. Pero a pesar de que habían bajado un poco, el cielo despejado hacía que las estrellas parecieran lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse.

"¿Konan-nee?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estará bien la Tierra del Viento? Quiero decir, Orochimaru mató a su daimyo y atacó a Suna. Y Gaara y todos los demás ... ¿qué van a hacer? Quiero decir, la guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado y ya han perdido tanto ".

"Gaara-dono es el Comandante del Regimiento de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi", dijo Konan en voz baja. "La gente de Suna es muy fuerte. Harán lo que sea necesario para que esta guerra se complete. Y ya ha comenzado. Comenzó cuando Madara atacó la Cumbre de los Cinco Kage. Quizás incluso antes". Vio a Naruto temblar. "¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poco", admitió. Extendió y movió los brazos de forma experimental. "Creo que el veneno finalmente está desapareciendo".

Konan desenrolló un pergamino. Hubo una pequeña nube de humo y apareció una capa de color beige. Estaba hecho de un material pesado y resbaladizo y tenía una capucha.

"Te traje esto para que te lo pongas, ya que sospechaba que no habrías traído ropa de lluvia al desierto. Hará calor. Tendrás que ponértelo antes de que lleguemos allí, de todos modos. Está un poco lluvioso A donde vamos."

"Sí, eso tiene sentido." Naruto no estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de bromear o no. Se echó la capa de lluvia alrededor de sus hombros y rompió los botones que la mantenían cerrada en la parte delantera. Tenía un cuello alto, proporcionando una doble capa contra el viento y la lluvia cada vez que se levantaba la capucha.

Vio a Konan de pie en su visión periférica, y casi se ahoga cuando vio que ella se estaba poniendo un abrigo negro muy familiar estampado con nubes rojo sangre.

"¿K-Konan-nee?"

"¿Qué?" Sorprendida por su tono, miró a su alrededor.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que ya no estabas en Akatsuki!" Gritó Naruto.

"Oh." Konan hizo una pausa, luego se arrodilló para empacar el abrigo que había usado en Suna en su pergamino. "No quise asustarte. Usualmente uso esto todo el tiempo, pero habría sido demasiado cálido en el desierto. Y probablemente no me hubiera ayudado con el consejo de Suna."

"Entonces ... todavía _no_ estás en Akatsuki, ¿verdad?" Aventuró Naruto.

"Te lo dije, Akatsuki era originalmente nuestro," dijo con firmeza, enrollando el pergamino y metiéndolo de nuevo en la bolsa debajo de su abrigo. Ella volvió a sentarse, frente a él. "Madara puede haberlo torcido para sus propios propósitos, pero para mí siempre será la encarnación de nuestros sueños. Se suponía que representaba un amanecer de paz para Amegakure. Para el mundo. Aunque paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Ame estos días. Es mejor empezar con algo pequeño ". Ella le dedicó una sonrisa con la boca abierta, la primera que había visto de ella. "Protegerte es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el mundo, de todos modos".

Naruto se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello y se frotó debajo de la nariz con una risa nerviosa pero complacida. "¡Porque soy el mejor! ¡Y definitivamente seré Hokage algún día!"

"No tengo duda."

Muy apaciguado, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. "Entonces, entiendo que Madara convirtió a Akatsuki en algo malo, pero todavía no entiendo realmente cómo participo en todo esto. Sé que Nagato era Pein, y tú y él decidieron ir contra Madara al final. Pero si él era convirtiéndolo en algo que no aprobaste, ¿por qué lo aceptaste? Me está costando mucho conectar el Akatsuki del que me estás contando con lo que sé de mi tiempo y aquí ".

Konan miró el paisaje que pasaba, luciendo preocupado. Se quedó así durante tanto tiempo que Naruto pensó que había mencionado algo que no debería haber mencionado.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Pero Pein destruyó mi aldea y mató a mi maestro. No es que no _quiera_ entender, simplemente ... no lo hago".

"No. Es verdad. Por todos los derechos, deberías odiarnos. Fuimos manipulados por Madara, pero eso no cambia lo que hicimos. Cuanto más viejo ya hayas escuchado la historia, pero tal vez es hora de que la escuches también. . "

"Me lo dirás todo, ¿verdad? No te retrases eso".

"Por mi honor," dijo Konan solemnemente. "No hay devoluciones".

Ella comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo ella, Yahiko y Nagato se encontraron en el país devastado por la guerra alrededor de Amegakure. Cómo llegaron a ser entrenados con Jiraiya y cómo empezaron a defender a Ame bajo la bandera de Akatsuki. Naruto hizo comentarios y le hizo preguntas sobre sus días de entrenamiento y las misiones que emprendieron juntos en Akatsuki, pero se quedó muy callado cuando ella le contó cómo murió Yahiko y cómo Nagato quedó confinada.

"Todo cambió después de eso, por supuesto", dijo Konan en voz baja. "Con Yahiko muerto, éramos presa fácil para Madara. Nagato había estado en contacto con él durante algún tiempo sin decirnos. Al principio, vio que Madara era malvado. Pero su corazón deseaba tan desesperadamente el fin de la guerra que comenzó engañándose a sí mismo pensando que la respuesta de Madara era la correcta. Nunca abandonó por completo los ideales de Yahiko. Simplemente se retorcieron como todo lo demás ".

"¿Y usted?" Preguntó Naruto.

Konan miró hacia un lado y se rodeó con los brazos. "Fue la lealtad a Nagato lo que me hizo apoyar el plan de Madara. Pero también comencé a creer en él. Estaba cansada, cansada de pelear y lamentarme. Él ofreció una salida fácil. Era una solución que incluía a todos en el mundo. , también. Todo lo que tendría que ser sacrificado eran los jinchuuriki, un minúsculo subconjunto de la población. Y si alguien se interpusiera en nuestro camino, sería demasiado tonto para vivir en el mundo que íbamos a crear ".

Miró a Naruto, midiendo su reacción. Apretó la boca en una línea dura.

"Tienes todas las razones para odiarnos", repitió Konan. "Nos equivocamos."

"Sí. Pero ... lo entiendo."

Konan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Debería continuar?"

El asintió.

Konan continuó contando su historia hasta que estuvieron en las afueras de Ame.

Ella advirtió a Naruto sobre la pared de lluvia entrante, y rápidamente se subió la capucha.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie ahora? La lluvia empezará a acumularse y no será divertido sentarse".

Ella le ofreció la mano. Naruto se incorporó temblorosamente. Todavía se sentía débil, como si sufriera de agotamiento de chakra después de una larga y dura batalla, pero podía mantenerse en pie. Se inclinó un poco, estirando la espalda, lo que se sintió muy bien después de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Buscó su primera vista de Ame.

Navegaron sobre olas agitadas a una altura impresionante, al nivel de algunas de las torres más altas de la ciudad. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida. Las altas y delgadas torres perforaban el fondo de las nubes bajas con sus puntas afiladas, indistinguibles de la negrura del cielo nocturno excepto por las luces que brillaban a través de las ventanas.

"Whoa. ¡Nunca había visto edificios tan altos antes!"

"Hay muy pocos lugares como este en el mundo", dijo Konan con un toque de orgullo. "Gran parte de la tierra por aquí no es adecuada para construir. Puede encontrar asentamientos más pequeños en las áreas circundantes, pero esto se construyó principalmente en una plataforma sobre el agua. Construir en lugar de afuera era la mejor manera".

"Recuerdo que había algunos chicos Ame en los exámenes de Chuunin, pero por sus atuendos habría adivinado que vivían bajo el agua. Por otra parte, prácticamente lo _haces_ ".

Las gotas de lluvia habían estado cayendo sobre ellos durante un tiempo, pero se hacía más fuerte cuanto más se acercaban al pueblo. Cayó espeso y rápido, y lo habría empapado en un instante si no hubiera estado usando la capa, pero no estaba tan frío como había esperado.

"Creo que conozco el estilo de traje de buceo del que estás hablando", dijo Konan divertido. "No es por la lluvia. Las mascarillas estuvieron de moda durante mucho tiempo por aquí debido al uso extensivo de gas venenoso durante las guerras. Incluso mucho después de la última guerra, la gente fue cautelosa. El veneno era una táctica favorita de Hanzo. . "

Mientras volaban más cerca, Naruto pudo ver más señales de habitación. Los pilares que sostenían la ciudad tenían peldaños de escalera que conducían a muelles flotantes y pequeños barcos de pesca. Boyas con lucecitas subían y bajaban, y Naruto pensó que podía ver barcos más grandes anidando debajo de la plataforma. Si había alguien en el agua a esta hora tardía, no podía verlo porque estaba demasiado oscuro.

Ahora estaba claro que su destino era cierta torre en el corazón de la ciudad. Volaron entre los edificios y se elevaron aún más para encontrarse con un amplio balcón cubierto que sobresalía de él. El espacio entre el techo del balcón y sus rieles era lo suficientemente amplio para que pudieran volar, incluso estando de pie. Aterrizaron suavemente en el balcón y Konan despidió el avión de papel con una nube de humo blanco.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Naruto, estirando la cabeza para mirar las vigas graciosamente talladas de la cubierta del balcón. Más que nada, se parecía a un elaborado cenador suspendido del costado de la torre.

"Esta fue una vez la casa de Hanzo", dijo Konan. "Estuvo abandonado por un tiempo después de su muerte, pero lo hice reparar y comencé a vivir aquí yo mismo. Hanzo odiaba que cualquier cosa se desperdiciara, así que es apropiado. Y muchas de las medidas de seguridad que puso en él aún están intactas , lo que me facilita el descanso ".

Naruto se bajó la capucha y bostezó. Probablemente ya era cerca de la mañana, y la emoción de viajar y del ataque de Orochimaru estaba dando paso a la somnolencia. "Tengo muchas ganas de mirar a mi alrededor, pero estoy cansado".

"Dar una buena acogida."

Ellos giraron. La puerta corrediza que conducía al interior estaba abierta y un hombre de pelo rojo de longitud media salió. El cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero Naruto notó de inmediato su ojo morado con anillos. Hizo que su apariencia de apariencia inofensiva fuera inquietante.

Era exactamente como lo había descrito Konan. Naruto la miró con nerviosismo.

"Estoy en casa", dijo Konan con calma. "¿Hubo algún problema?"

"Aa, un poco de problemas, pero nada demasiado serio. Hola, Naruto, o tal vez debería decir que es un placer conocerte."

"¿Eres… Nagato?"

Nagato asintió y sonrió un poco incómoda. No intentó acercarse; se quedó parado en un lugar con incertidumbre, como alguien que teme hacer algo para no estropear su primera impresión.

Naruto no sabía lo que esperaba sentir, finalmente encontrándose con él cara a cara. Desde el comienzo mismo de su viaje al futuro, había oído hablar de las cosas que había hecho Pein, había oído hablar de la heroica victoria de su propio yo futuro contra él. Hasta hace muy poco, había dado por sentado que conseguir la ayuda de Nagato implicaría derrotarlo de nuevo.

La persona frente a él ... no parecía eso en absoluto. Naruto pensó que sentiría la misma ira o miedo que sintió hacia Orochimaru cuando lo conoció, pero no lo hizo. Incluso después de escuchar la historia de Konan, _todavía_ le costaba creer que era la misma persona que había causado tanta destrucción.

"¿Dónde está Itachi?" Konan le preguntó a Nagato.

"No quería asustar a Naruto apareciendo tan repentinamente. Aparentemente tienen la mala costumbre de encontrarse de esa manera."

Naruto rió, rascándose la nuca. "Sí. Creo que estoy bien ahora. Esta es probablemente la cosa más extraña que he hecho desde que llegué al futuro, pero ya estoy aquí, así que podría sumergirme. ¡Vamos a saludar a Itachi!"


	21. Fragmento

Apenas amanecía en el cielo el primer día de la guerra, y Gaara ya estaba sintiendo la tensión bajo una corriente de mensajeros e informes.

Estos fueron los hechos. Suna había sido atacado por Orochimaru, quien se había estado haciendo pasar por el Daimyo del Viento, probablemente desde antes de que abandonara la capital. El ataque dañó varios edificios, pero en general el daño estructural fue pequeño. Había habido una docena de bajas: tres muertos y nueve heridos, y ninguna de las muertes había sido de civiles. Realmente parecía que Orochimaru estaba más decidido a cubrir su escape que a dañar a la aldea.

El otro Kage seguía preguntando si tenía la intención de enviar tropas de regreso a Suna, pero todos los shinobi de Suna con los que habló, mientras estaban preocupados por su hogar, insistieron en quedarse. Baki también insistió en que Suna permanecería en la guerra, ya que parecía que Orochimaru no volvería después de conseguir lo que quería.

Las opiniones fueron encontradas sobre el joven Naruto buscando refugio en Ame. El Raikage se opuso, de hecho, con vehemencia. Pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto ahora, salvo enviar a alguien tras Naruto. Y si lo hicieran, ¿dónde más podrían ponerlo?

Luego estaba la situación de su lado.

Los sensores habían descubierto un ejército de clones parecidos a plantas que se movían debajo del suelo y que eran similares en composición al que enfrentaron en la Cumbre de los Cinco Kage. No hizo falta mucha especulación para averiguar por qué se habían llevado Yamato.

Para empeorar las cosas, estaban sintiendo la presencia de un número cada vez mayor de zombis Edo Tensei. Solo unos pocos habían sido identificados hasta ahora, ya que todavía estaban muy lejos, pero parecía seguro que eran todos poderosos shinobi de toda la historia.

Los capitanes de la compañía se habían levantado de sus camas no hacía mucho. El Kage había estado despierto antes de eso. Ahora toda la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi se estaba reuniendo en sus compañías para un discurso final antes de partir para comenzar la guerra.

"Gaara-sama." Mabui asomó la cabeza por la habitación. "Las tropas se han alineado. Los capitanes también se dirigen hacia allí".

"Entendido." Gaara se levantó y la siguió, repasando lo que quería decir en su mente.

Finalmente estaba comenzando.

____________________________________

Naruto, de 16 años, yacía de espaldas en la habitación en blanco llena de colores arremolinados, mirando hacia la nada con una mirada de mal humor en su rostro.

"Naru _a_ , holgazaneando, tan lento. La cara se parece a la de mi Bruzza en un espectáculo de enka. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sabes, Bee-occhan ... algo me ha estado molestando por un tiempo." Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con un bufido y frunció el ceño pensativamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"¿Qué?"

"Hmm ... no estoy seguro de cómo describirlo", dijo Naruto lentamente. "Hace un tiempo, pensé que había sentido el Kyuubi. Fuera de mí, quiero decir. No fue por mucho tiempo, así que pensé que tal vez lo había imaginado".

 _Mierda, ¿sintió su otro yo_ _?_ Gyuuki le murmuró a Bee.

"Probablemente te lo imaginaste", dijo Bee. "Mantente enfocado en tu entrenamiento y mantendrás el rumbo. No hay nadie con el Kyuubi más que tú, eso es un hecho".

 _Técnicamente, eso es cierto_ _,_ comentó Gyuuki secamente.

"Lo sé, pero ..." Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "No puedo dejar de pensar en eso por alguna razón. Se sentía como ... algo familiar. O algo que sería, si pudiera pensar en ello". El pauso. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada ahí fuera de lo que pueda sentir el chakra del Kyuubi?"

"No en estos días. Hace mucho tiempo, estaban el Kinkaku y el Ginkaku de Kumo. Ellos también tenían su chakra, eso es cierto, pero no como tú. Son un caso especial, los comieron y terminaron como desperdicio."

"¿Eh?"

"Ah no importa." Bee sacó su cuaderno y garabateó en él, murmurando para sí mismo con disgusto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, voy a tomarme un descanso por un tiempo. Ya me he acostumbrado al modo Kyuubi Chakra, así que voy a ver si los demás ya han llegado aquí". Se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo en el lugar para abrir la puerta. Se fue sin esperar respuesta. Bee todavía estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

_Abeja_ _!_

"¿Hm?"

_¡Naruto está a punto de salir_ _!_

"Sin embargo, tiene razón, no hay mucho más que pueda enseñarle".

_Ese no es el problema ..._

"No." Bee cerró su cuaderno y frunció el ceño. "Lo es. Está listo, ¿de acuerdo?"

____________________________________

Naruto caminó por la habitación de la estatua, mirando a los dos guardias Akimichi que estaban en la salida de la cascada. Cuando lo vieron, se tensaron y se miraron nerviosamente.

Eso fue extraño. ¿Y por qué estaban vigilando la salida, de todos modos?

"¿Ya han llegado Iruka-sensei y los demás?"

"Um", dijo el guardia de la derecha, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a su hermano.

"N-no estamos seguros", dijo el otro. "No hemos mirado".

"Bueno, está bien. Iré a buscar por mí mismo."

"¡No, no puedes!" soltó el primer Akimichi.

"¿Por qué?" Naruto se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

"No tienes que molestarte con eso. Yo ... iré a verificar".

"Oh, está bien, de verdad. De todos modos, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco".

Naruto comenzó a caminar entre ellos y ambos bajaron sus palos, bloqueando su camino.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante varios segundos. Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia ellos. Ahora _sabía que_ algo estaba pasando.

"Déjame pasar."

"No podemos".

"¿Por qué no?"

"No podemos decirte."

"¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso!" Akimichi izquierdo le siseó a su hermano.

"¡Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte!" Naruto cambió a una postura lista para la batalla. "No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero voy a salir _ahora mismo_ . Si no se mueven, tendré que moverlos".

____________________________________

Con cada persona viviendo repentinamente con el miedo de sus vecinos y camaradas más cercanos, algo iba a tener que ceder, muy pronto.

Esperaban que la lucha contra Madara y Orochimaru fuera dura, pero nadie podría haber predicho que los espeluznantes clones de plantas comenzarían a transformarse en aliados, infiltrándose en sus filas y matando a los shinobis desprevenidos cuando se volvieran de espaldas.

Sakura estaba en ese momento hasta el codo en el estómago de una de las extrañas cosas blancas, el sudor le caía por la frente bajo la fuerte luz del techo en la tienda médica. Al menos, estaba cavando alrededor del área donde _estaría el_ estómago de la cosa, pero su anatomía no se parecía en nada a la de un humano. Estaba formado por un tejido denso, blanco, ligeramente flexible y no mucho más.

Sin embargo, cortó una pequeña porción del tejido interno para examinarlo, por si acaso resultaba ser diferente de lo que habían raspado de la superficie de la piel de la criatura.

Después de dejar eso a un lado, Sakura dio un suspiro exhausto y se quitó los guantes, tirándolos a la basura antes de desplomarse en una silla en su escritorio. Tomó unos sorbos de agua de su cantimplora. Parpadeó cansada por la habitación, los ojos tensos después de mirar el cuerpo descolorido durante muchas horas infructuosas.

"Sakura", dijo Shizune en voz baja, sentándose con ella y extendiendo varios gráficos y notas. "Terminé el resto de los escaneos. Las células son absolutamente idénticas. La única diferencia es la lectura del chakra, y sabemos que pueden robar e imitar el chakra de cualquier persona perfectamente"

"Estas criaturas blancas no sangran", dijo Sakura en voz baja, un tono en su voz. "No tienen carne, sangre, órganos, cerebro, _nada_ dentro de ellos. No tienen la capacidad de recordar cosas que solo esa persona sabría".

"El hecho de que _no hayan_ demostrado la capacidad para hacer eso, no significa que _no puedan._ Tienes que aceptar la posibilidad de que ..."

La cantimplora vacía en la mano de Sakura se arrugó y se dobló como si no fuera más que una delgada lata de refresco.

Shizune lo miró por varios momentos.

"Volvamos al trabajo aprendiendo los secretos de esta cosa, para que podamos volver a tratar a nuestros pacientes reales". Sakura se puso de pie y tiró la cantimplora a la papelera junto a los guantes usados.

_____________________________________

Naruto aceleró a través de un campo abierto, el cuerpo en llamas con el chakra del zorro. Bee no se quedó atrás de él.

Podía decir que se estaban acercando a uno de los campos de batalla. Podía sentir mucha energía negativa cerca. Pero lo que se sentía como el chakra del Kyuubi fuera de él no parecía estar allí.

_¿Puedes sentir esa cosa que se sentía como tú aquí? Esta cerca?_

_Algo. Es muy lejos_ _._

Naruto frunció el ceño. Era extraño: lo había sentido un poco mientras meditaba, pero ahora que estaba fuera, no podía sentirlo en absoluto. Pero hubo mucha interferencia aquí.

Cuando se abrió paso por primera vez entre los guardias Akimichi usando el Modo Sabio, no solo había sido capaz de sentir la guerra, había sido capaz de sentir _esa_ energía, demostrando que existía en algún lugar fuera de él.

"Tengo que reunirme con algunos de los otros y ver si alguien lo sabe", dijo en voz alta. "¡Justo después de que termine _esto!_ "

Habían encontrado el primer grupo de clones de Zetsu disfrazados de shinobi. Naruto levantó la mano, la capa de chakra se extendió en una garra, y convocó una pequeña órbita de Rasengans con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Eso es ..." jadeó uno de los verdaderos shinobis.

Naruto saltó al aire y golpeó cada una de las bolas de energía en remolino contra uno de los impostores con manos de chakra. Se deleitaba con el poder y la satisfactoria sensación de atravesar la estrategia del enemigo.

Haría una diferencia en esta guerra, comenzando ahora mismo.

_____________________________________

Cuando el Naruto más joven se despertó con un ligero escalofrío en el aire y la ráfaga de lluvia por la ventana, parpadeó y luego se recostó aliviado. Ya había estado en Ame durante unos días, pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

Respiró hondo y lentamente, respirando el olor atmosférico de la lluvia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrado que se había acostumbrado a la sequedad del desierto, hasta que terminó en un lugar que era su opuesto.

Algo frío y húmedo le dio un codazo en la barbilla y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Había un gato calicó mirándolo directamente a la cara. Cuando vio que estaba despierto, comenzó a ronronear muy fuerte y se dio la vuelta, extendiendo su cuerpo a lo largo de su rostro.

"Oi," dijo Naruto rotundamente, su voz amortiguada por el peso esponjoso. El gato olisqueó su pelo y luego golpeó juguetonamente los puntiagudos mechones amarillos.

"OI." Se sentó, se quitó la cosa peluda de la cara y saltó de la cama. Naruto vio que la puerta corrediza de papel de su habitación estaba abierta lo suficiente para que el gato entrara.

"¿Que demonios?" Naruto bostezó, aún no completamente despierto. ¿Por qué había un gato en su habitación? Cuando se levantó de la cama, se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirándolo y maullando insistentemente. "¿Qué quieres? No tengo comida para ti, si eso es lo que estás buscando".

Caminó hacia la puerta y el gato trotó ansiosamente frente a él, con la cola en alto, doblada al final en un signo de interrogación. Naruto lo siguió, pensando vagamente que si el gato vivía aquí, probablemente alguien tenía comida para él en algún lugar. Además, el desayuno tampoco parecía una mala perspectiva para él.

La antigua casa de Hanzo estaba oscura y casi vacía. Una torre construida para acomodar quién sabe cuántas personas estaba habitada actualmente por solo cuatro, y aparentemente un gato.

A pesar del entorno sombrío, Naruto sintió que se le levantaba el ánimo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Nunca _prefirió la_ soledad, en absoluto, pero esta nueva libertad era refrescante. Gracias al jutsu de Nagato, que podía alertarlo en el instante en que cualquier forastero entraba en la aldea, no había necesidad de que nadie protegiera a Naruto en Amegakure. Podía ir a cualquier parte o hacer lo que quisiera. Para mejorar aún más las cosas, sus nuevos anfitriones nunca dudaron en responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Por supuesto, todavía extrañaba y se preocupaba por sus amigos. Las cosas entre ellos no se habían arreglado completamente antes de que se fueran a la guerra, pero pensar en ellos peleando y muriendo allí le hacía sentir mal.

Anoche, Itachi y Nagato lo habían puesto al día sobre su lado de las cosas: cómo habían recuperado repentinamente la conciencia, libres del control de Kabuto. Se dirigieron a Ame, mientras reunían información sobre las actividades de Tobi y Orochimaru, y las de los Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi. Cuando Naruto fue capturado por Tobi, se les ocurrió un plan para llevarlo a Ame. Al darse cuenta de que Orochimaru vendría por él pronto, trataron de evitarlo, y apenas lo lograron a tiempo.

Naruto todavía tenía muchas preguntas sobre sus planes para Orochimaru y Tobi, pero por primera vez, se sentía seguro de su progreso volviendo al pasado.

Cuando Naruto entró en la espaciosa cocina, se congeló al ver a Itachi parado al otro lado de la habitación de espaldas. El gato inmediatamente saltó hacia adelante y comenzó a frotarse contra las piernas de Itachi, maullando lastimeramente. Naruto notó que Itachi tenía una caja cuadrada de comida para gatos en su mano y estaba a punto de volver a llenar el tazón que estaba en el piso.

"Ahí lo tienes", dijo Itachi cálidamente, agachándose para rascar al gato detrás de las orejas. Llenó el cuenco del gato y le dio algunas mascotas antes de levantarse para poner la caja en un estante. "Actúa como si no la alimentáramos. ¿Te despertó? Ha aprendido a abrir las puertas corredizas". Itachi se giró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se movió más. Como Nagato, nunca hizo ningún movimiento repentino alrededor de Naruto, para hacerlo sentir más a gusto en esta extraña situación.

Naruto había estado a su alrededor un par de veces, pero eso había sido con Nagato y Konan alrededor, y realmente no habían hablado directamente. Atrapar a Itachi solo fue un poco incómodo y desconcertante. Al menos no tenía activado su Sharingan.

Naruto restó importancia a su parálisis momentánea con una risa. "¿Te gustan los gatos? De alguna manera eso no encaja con tu imagen".

"Sí, pero este no es mío. Adoptó este lugar y sobrevivió a base de ratones y sobras hasta que Konan se mudó aquí".

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Naruto se acercó y acarició el suave pelaje del gato, ignorando obstinadamente la forma en que sus instintos lo criticaban por mostrarle la espalda a Itachi.

"Nibbles".

"¿Qué? ¿ _Eso es_ todo?" Naruto rió.

"No me mires. Fue obra de Konan."

Naruto sintió que algo de la tensión lo abandonaba mientras Nibbles ronroneaba bajo su toque, aunque ella seguía masticando la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. La pobre probablemente había pasado hambre una o dos veces antes de que Konan se mudara.

"¡Entonces!" Dijo Naruto con total naturalidad, levantándose y colocando una silla para él en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Cuál es el gran plan? ¿Vamos a ayudar en la guerra? ¿Ir tras Orochimaru? ¿Derrotar a Madara y salvar el mundo? Ustedes me dejarán luchar, ¿verdad?"

Itachi ladeó levemente la cabeza. "Pensé que volver al pasado era tu máxima prioridad".

"Lo es, en cierto modo," admitió Naruto. "Pero tenemos que vencer a Orochimaru para hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

"Hm ..."

"O… Konan dijo que ustedes podrían ser capaces de descifrar los sellos. ¿Crees que puedes?"

"Tal vez, pero puede haber otra forma. Los otros sacaron esto a relucir anoche, y estoy de acuerdo." Itachi se sentó a la mesa frente a él.

" _¿Ehhh? ¿En_ serio?"

Itachi asintió. "Dado que el jutsu es esencialmente un contrato de invocación entre tú y Nagato, es posible que si algo le sucediera, el jutsu se desharía automáticamente. No puede morir, pero puede ser sellado. No sería tan difícil . "

Naruto se sorprendió por la sugerencia. Lógicamente, sabía que Nagato ya estaba muerta. También sabía que, incluso por el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, renunciaría voluntariamente a la pequeña apariencia de vida que tenía ahora sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Edo Tensei hizo que la vida de Nagato fuera menos valiosa? No. No para él. Era la misma sensación que había tenido de Konan cuando se conocieron en Suna. Un sentimiento de conexión, a pesar de que nunca se habían conocido antes.

"Nagato ya se sacrificó una vez. ¿Por qué no sellarme a _mí en su_ lugar? ¿No funcionaría?"

"Que podría." Itachi le dio una mirada seria. "El problema es que sabemos que las almas de Edo Tensei regresan al Mundo Puro cuando están selladas, pero no hay forma de estar seguro de _que_ regresarías al lugar de donde viniste. Sellarte podría atrapar tu alma en este plano. sé tan poco al respecto, sellar a Nagato es más seguro ".

"Supongo…"

"Él no se arrepiente, Naruto. Él y yo tendremos que regresar tarde o temprano. Al final, es tu decisión. Podemos intentar sellarlo, o podemos esperar y obligar a Orochimaru a que nos diga cómo deshacerlo. "

"¿Quieres decir que puedo elegir?"

"Es tu línea de tiempo. Tu vida".

Naruto pensó por un largo momento. "Yo ... quiero ayudar a luchar en la guerra, y contra Orochimaru. Incluso si no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Si puedo volver a casa cuando sea, ¿me dejarán ayudarlos? ataca, y si parece que Orochimaru o Madara me van a capturar de nuevo, puedes enviarme de regreso sellando a Nagato. Solo ... como último recurso, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Bien."

"Oh sí, ¿crees que hay algo que puedas hacer acerca de esta cosa de control mental que Orochimaru puso en mi cabeza?" Naruto señaló su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"No estoy seguro de que podamos quitarlo sin abrir tu cabeza. Pero ... podría negar su control sobre ti usando mi Sharingan", dijo Itachi vacilante. "Requeriría usar mi genjutsu contigo."

"Oh. Sí. Eso tiene mucho sentido." Naruto trató de sonar casual, hasta que el leve temblor chirriante al final.

"No tiene que ser ahora," Itachi se apresuró a asegurarle. "No podrás hacernos daño incluso si Orochimaru intenta algo. Y no hay forma de que te vayas de la ciudad sin que nosotros lo sepamos, así que tampoco puede hacer que te escapes. Entiendo si tú ... confía en mí todavía ".

"Confío en ti", dijo Naruto obstinadamente. "Ya he visto demasiadas cosas raras en este tiempo como para dudar de ti. Todo ha estado patas arriba por lo que sabía. Si no fuera por el hecho de que todos aquí recuerdan las mismas cosas que yo ..."

Itachi bajó un poco la cabeza. "Lamento no haber podido evitar que Kabuto me hiciera usar el Tsukuyomi contigo. Traté de luchar contra su control dentro de la ilusión, pero no estoy seguro si funcionó. No lo recuerdo muy bien".

"Gracias, pero no me pegaste con eso ... mi amigo Sai saltó frente a mí y quedó atrapado en su lugar".

"Ah." Itachi hizo una pausa. "No es de extrañar que puedas tolerar estar cerca de mí tan fácilmente. Pero lamento lo de tu amigo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue? Sai no me lo dijo."

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi se pusieron vidriosos y miró hacia otro lado. "Es mejor que no conozcas los detalles. Fue una visión de lo que Sasuke podría ser si continúa por el camino en el que está actualmente. Me imagino que tus amigos no te lo dijeron porque no querían recordarte qué se ha convertido en este tiempo ".

"Ni siquiera _sabía_ lo que le pasó a Sasuke en ese entonces", dijo Naruto, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. Hablar de Sasuke le trajo sentimientos que aún no había resuelto por completo. "No supe _nada_ hasta que ese tipo Madara-Tobi lo que sea que me secuestró y engañó a Sasuke para que me apuñalara con su Chidori—"

“ _¿Qué?_ ” Itachi apenas levantó la voz, pero la temperatura en la habitación de repente pareció bajar varios grados.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor por reflejo. "Pensé que ustedes ya sabían lo que sucedió. Madara comenzó a hablar de ustedes y Sasuke se enojó y simplemente se golpeó, sus ojos estaban vendados. Resultó bien porque mi cuerpo se curó, pero él ... Lo que hizo Madara fue un desastre. Luego me devolvió de inmediato, haciendo que todos pensaran que tenía que ser una especie de trampa colocada por Orochimaru. Y ni siquiera estaban equivocados, ¿verdad? Naruto enterró su rostro entre sus manos. "Eso es exactamente lo que soy, quiera o no serlo".

"¿Qué te dijo Madara?" Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron, pero el frío que lo rodeaba se había ido.

Naruto bajó las manos. "Muchas cosas. No me gusta pensar en eso. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a nadie más. Es muy difícil aceptar eso—" Su voz se atascó en su garganta. "Quiero decir, me temo que si hablo o pienso, voy a escuchar su voz en mi memoria de nuevo, y ... yo _no_ estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo _en absoluto_ , pero es que ... confuso, supongo. " Se pasó las manos por el pelo con un gemido irritado.

"Entiendo," dijo lentamente Itachi. "Pero si supiéramos lo que te dijo, podríamos averiguar más sobre sus motivaciones. Como qué tiene que ver con Orochimaru, o por qué decidió contactarte en primer lugar. Además ... tal vez eso te ayude . "

Naruto se encogió de hombros a medias. "Dijo que estaba ayudando a Orochimaru a cambio de ayuda en la guerra. No sé por qué están trabajando juntos, pero Madara actuó como si no pudiera importarme menos a menos que yo estuviera dispuesto a unirme a su lado. Él incluso me dijo que podía irme a casa si Nagato deshacía el jutsu ".

"¿Te dijo algo más sobre el jutsu?"

Naruto arrugó su rostro. Honestamente, había estado demasiado distraído como para preocuparse mucho por eso. Pero estaba aliviado de que Itachi se estuviera alejando de temas más incómodos, así que hizo todo lo posible por recordar.

"Veamos… Madara me dijo que Orochimaru me convocó aquí en una especie de cuerpo falso. No sabía por qué, pero Orochimaru dijo que era para… ¿ver cómo cambian las personas vivas? Me sonó como una mierda." Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Lo único que realmente entiendo es que me convocó en un cuerpo que haría imposible que el Kyuubi fuera sacado de mí para el plan de Madara. No entiendo por qué Orochimaru quiere ayudar a Madara en absoluto. realmente parecen estar del mismo lado ".

"Debe tener algo que ganar participando en la guerra. Pero dudo que desee que el plan de Madara tenga éxito".

"Entonces…"

Itachi pensó por un largo momento, antes de finalmente negar con la cabeza. "No tenemos suficiente información para hacer una buena conjetura. Lo que _sí_ tenemos es esto: nuestros enemigos probablemente tienen objetivos en conflicto. ¿Ves cómo esto puede ayudarnos, Naruto?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Naruto con confianza. "Es como ... ¿eh? Y ..."

"Eventualmente se volverán unos contra otros. Si tenemos la oportunidad, podemos usar su desconfianza mutua a nuestro favor".

"¡Yo sé eso!" Dijo Naruto en voz alta, cruzando los brazos. "¡Iba a decir eso, pero no me diste suficiente tiempo!" Luego recordó a quién le estaba gritando y se frotó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

"Mi error. Lo siento, Naruto", sonrió Itachi.

Naruto murmuró torpemente. "Entonces, ¿vamos a ir directamente tras ellos, o esperar hasta que se enfrenten entre sí?"

"Madara estará ocupada por un tiempo por el Rinnegan desaparecido, así que debemos enfocarnos en Orochimaru primero", dijo Itachi. "Él es el que realmente está liderando la guerra en este momento, y tenemos que llegar a él para enviarte de regreso y evitar que su Edo Tensei sea usado contra la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi".

"Bueno." Naruto respiró hondo. "Entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer para cancelar su etiqueta de control. Si vamos tras Orochimaru, no quiero que tengan que preocuparse por mí."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Naruto asintió con firmeza.

"Está bien", dijo Itachi en voz baja. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir eran de color rojo Sharingan, con tres marcas de tomoe que giraron brevemente antes de detenerse.

Naruto se agarró a los bordes de su silla, empujando hacia abajo la ansiedad inminente. ¿Cuál fue _mal_ con él? Lo había visto muchas veces en Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke también, aunque ese último pensamiento no fue precisamente reconfortante cuando lo asoció con el Sasuke de esta vez, con los ojos vendados.

Había decidido confiar en este Itachi. No tendría sentido volver a eso ahora.

"Está bien, adelante. Saca a ese bastardo serpiente de mi cabeza", dijo Naruto con más valentía de la que sentía. Se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada del Sharingan y no apartar la mirada. Tuvo un pensamiento breve y loco, la expresión que Sasuke de _su_ tiempo tendría si pudiera ver todo esto, antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

___________________________________

Itachi abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba de pie en una habitación grande, con poca luz, con sombras profundas que oscurecían el techo, lo que sugería su gran altura. Olía a humedad y almizcle aquí, y una energía malévola flotaba en el aire. Con su Sharingan todavía activado, podía ver los zarcillos de un abrumador chakra _rojo_ girando alrededor.

" _Uchiha_ ."

Itachi se giró y estudió las grandes puertas de oro, las intrincadas tallas alrededor del marco, el papelito que decía "sello" cerrándolo todo en su lugar ... y, por supuesto, la bestia detrás de las rejas.

"Se supone que podrías venir aquí. Maldito tú y tu clan olvidado de Dios," gruñó el Kyuubi, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo cerca de los barrotes, al nivel de la cara donde estaba Itachi.

Itachi solo lo miró con interés, tomando su forma masiva irradiando energía.

"Kyuubi," dijo Itachi simplemente. "Reconocería esta energía en cualquier lugar, aunque era muy joven la última vez que la sentí. Me sorprende haber terminado aquí. Pensé que estabas sellada lejos del alcance de cualquiera, gracias a este cuerpo".

El gran zorro le enseñó los dientes. "Sal ahora."

"Como habrás visto, solo intento ayudar. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar el sello de Orochimaru?"

"No, no quiero." El Kyuubi resopló. "No está aquí. Pero como el bastardo serpiente se lo metió en la cabeza al chico, te sugiero que mires allí."

Itachi vaciló. "Eso fue lo que traté de hacer, pero vine aquí. No estoy seguro de cómo debería intentar encontrarlo".

El leve tinte de chakra azul que acechaba detrás del sello de la puerta _pulsó_ , llamando la atención de Itachi. Se hizo más brillante por solo un segundo, la energía en su interior se hizo más fuerte en ese momento. Era diferente de la energía que tenía un sello normal. Parecía casi consciente de sí mismo. _Viva._ Y le resultaba familiar.

"¿Yondaime Hokage-sama?" Itachi murmuró, mirándolo con leve asombro. Si había incluido parte de su propia conciencia en el sello, incluso después de haber sido reclamado por los Shinigami, eso era realmente asombroso.

El sello brilló suavemente cuando Itachi habló, una acción que sería indetectable con un ojo normal. ¿Sabía la parte de Minato encerrada en el sello que estaba aquí, de alguna manera?

"¿Eres capaz de ver todo lo que está pasando?" Itachi le preguntó directamente al sello. El Kyuubi le entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero decidió no comentar. La energía que emanaba del sello se volvió más brillante hasta ahora en respuesta.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron. Lo más probable es que no pudiera hablar con el fragmento de Minato sin romper el sello, lo cual no podría hacer, incluso si quisiera, pero ese poco de conciencia definitivamente estaba viva y consciente.

"Así que eso es lo que parece cuando alguien almacena una parte de sí mismo en otra persona", reflexionó Itachi. "Lo entiendo. Gracias, Hokage-sama. Sé qué buscar ahora."

Se volvió y examinó la aparentemente interminable sombra negra que ocupaba el fondo de la habitación. No había forma de saber dónde terminaba. Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?"

"No lo sé," dijo Itachi simplemente, sin darse la vuelta.


	22. Lluvia

Itachi caminó por lo que pareció mucho tiempo.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero pudo mantenerse orientado estirando el brazo para tocar la pared. Mantuvo la guardia alta. Con la interferencia de Orochimaru, no había forma de predecir a dónde conduciría esto, o qué contendría la oscuridad.

Gradualmente se fue haciendo más tenue. Itachi todavía no podía ver nada, pero en lugar de estar completamente oscuro, su entorno se estaba volviendo marrón. Con el tiempo, el marrón se volvió más claro y tenía un tinte rojizo. Itachi pudo ver las paredes y el piso nuevamente.

Salió de las sombras y se detuvo.

Esto fue extraño. Estaba en el mismo lugar que antes.

La misma oscuridad ocultaba el techo y el pasillo detrás de él. El Kyuubi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y entrecerró los ojos brillantes.

Sin embargo, una cosa era notablemente diferente. La jaula que excluía a la bestia con cola era roja, no dorada. Y no había ninguna etiqueta de papel ni energía residual que cubriera la cerradura de las puertas. Itachi se acercó con cautela.

"¿Dónde diablos hizo _que_ viene?" preguntó el Kyuubi con rudeza, entrometiéndose en sus observaciones. "No me digas que esto es gracias a ese cuervo tuyo."

Este lugar _se_ siente sutilmente diferente. Y la bestia mencionó a su cuervo… el cuervo que dejó con Naruto, que contenía el Sharingan de Shisui.

"Tú eres el otro", dijo Itachi. "El de esta vez."

El gran zorro lo miró fijamente durante varios momentos. Luego levantó la cabeza y gruñó, profundo y bajo. "Naruto."

Itachi miró hacia arriba con curiosidad cuando escuchó el eco de la voz de Naruto por la habitación.

_"Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora. Voy a ayudar en la guerra, ¡y no me importa si piensas que es estúpido!_ _Podemos hablar más tarde"._

"¡No es eso!" ladró el Kyuubi. "Tenemos un invitado".

Naruto, el Naruto mayor, apareció junto a Itachi de repente, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada obstinada en su rostro.

"¿De qué estás hablando… _eh_ ? ¿Itachi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás…" Él saltó hacia atrás con los brazos levantados a la defensiva, luciendo nervioso. "Eres como esos otros tipos zombis. ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?"

"Sí, soy una invocación de Edo Tensei. Pero ya no estoy bajo el control de nadie. No estoy seguro de cómo llegué aquí". Itachi respondió rápidamente a sus preguntas. "Parece que ustedes dos están conectados de alguna manera. Yo vine del otro lado". Hizo un gesto hacia la extensión de oscuridad detrás de él.

"¿El otro lado?" Repitió Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. "Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso antes… ¿Qué está pasando, Itachi?"

"Es el otro yo", gruñó el Kyuubi, agitando sus colas detrás de él con agitación. "Es como dice el Uchiha, debemos estar conectados. He podido sentir su poder viniendo de allí con más fuerza de lo que puedo sentirlo afuera".

Naruto miró al zorro con sorpresa. "Supongo que eso explicaría por qué fui capaz de sentirlo más fácilmente cuando estaba meditando, también, pero ... ¿estás diciendo en serio que hay otro _tú_ por ahí?"

"No es solo el Kyuubi, Naruto", dijo Itachi. "También hay otro _tú_ ."

"¿Otro yo?" Naruto dijo inquieto. No parecía _sorprendido_ exactamente . Solo nervioso.

"Sí. Era parte del plan de Orochimaru, aunque no sabemos qué tiene que ver, si es que tiene algo, con que él eligiera participar en esta guerra. Él convocó una versión de tu alma de hace cuatro años, adjuntando cuerpo que sella el Kyuubi con tanta eficacia que nadie puede sacarlo ".

"¡Espera! ¡Espera un minuto!" Dijo Naruto, frotando sus manos por su cabello con agitación. "¡Pensé que Orochimaru estaba muerto! Sin mencionar todas estas otras locuras que estás diciendo. ¡Y todavía no entiendo cómo llegaste aquí!"

"Lo siento. Es una larga historia", admitió Itachi. "Me llevaría bastante tiempo explicarlo todo. En cuanto a lo que estoy haciendo aquí, Orochimaru es capaz de controlar sus invocaciones de Edo Tensei usando sellos especiales. Aparentemente, él puede hacer lo mismo con tu yo más joven. planté una etiqueta de control en él, y estoy tratando de encontrarlo y detenerlo. No esperaba terminar en el sello del Kyuubi. Desde allí, vine aquí. Los dos están conectados ".

"Por supuesto que lo somos", gruñó el Kyuubi. "Todas las bestias y jinchuuriki están conectados en algún nivel. Niveles que ni siquiera tú podrías alcanzar, Uchiha. Esto puede ser un poco diferente, pero no me sorprende en absoluto."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'todos los jinchuuriki están conectados', Kyuubi?" Preguntó Naruto, poniendo sus manos en un movimiento de "tiempo muerto".

"Hmph ... puede que hayas ganado más de mi poder, pero sigues siendo un idiota."

"¿Qué? Dilo de nuevo."

"Sin embargo," intervino Itachi, "cuanto más joven eres en Amegakure en este momento. Supongo que no has oído nada al respecto, pero lo pusieron en la clandestinidad, al igual que tú. Konan lo ha traído a la protección de Ame por el momento. Nagato y yo escapamos del control, también estamos allí ".

"Konan, ¿eh?" El rostro de Naruto se suavizó en una sonrisa. "Es bueno saber que ella y Ame están bien. Y contigo y Nagato allí también, sé que no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. No me gustan estas cosas de Edo Tensei, pero me alegro de que lo hayan hecho. vernos de nuevo ". De repente se iluminó. "Espera ... es cierto! Hay algo que tengo que preguntarle, Itachi. Madara me dijo la verdad sobre lo que hizo. Se _es_ cierto, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ambos, entonces?" Itachi dio un pequeño suspiro. "Maldito sea."

"No lo estás negando", observó Naruto, acercándose y examinando su rostro de cerca. "Sasuke también lo sabe. ¡Tienes que ir a hablar con él! Decidió ir completamente en contra de tu voluntad, ¡quiere destruir Konoha! Tal vez puedas hacer algo ..."

"No," dijo Itachi abruptamente.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Ya intenté determinar el camino de Sasuke para él. Fracasé miserablemente. Nunca cambié, nunca aprendí a confiar y dejarle las cosas a él, hasta el momento de mi muerte. Incluso tenía la intención de usarte para desencadenar un cierto jutsu contra él— el Kotoamatsukami, para hacerle pensar cómo yo quería que lo hiciera, _lo_ quisiera o no. Lo único bueno que puedo hacer por Sasuke ahora es llevar al otro tú a donde pertenece. El Sasuke en su tiempo lo necesitará. Y Me gustaría destruir el Sharingan que te di antes de que te encuentres con Sasuke de nuevo. Nos vemos pronto en el mundo real. " Itachi se giró para caminar de regreso al oscuro pasaje al fondo de la habitación.

"¡Espere!" Naruto trotó hasta el borde de la oscuridad y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Dijiste que el otro yo está del otro lado de esto? Yo también quiero ir".

Itachi se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. "No sé si es una buena idea. Podría ser peligroso. No se sabe qué ha hecho Orochimaru, o cómo pudo haber alterado el sello."

"¡Ja! No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, _ni a_ Orochimaru," dijo Naruto, golpeando una mano con la otra. La capa de chakra brillante cobró vida alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar como un sol en miniatura. "Puedo ver si está a salvo desde aquí".

Levantó una mano brillante y una garra de color amarillo anaranjado brillante salió disparada hacia la oscuridad impenetrable. Naruto observó con atención cómo la luz de las llamas del chakra iluminaba el pasillo.

"Hombre, ¿hasta dónde llega esta cosa?" se preguntó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por ver más lejos. "Ni siquiera puedo ver el final"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de repente y jadeó. Enredaderas largas y afiladas surgieron de la oscuridad, trepando por el brazo del chakra y llegando a su cuerpo principal. Dio un paso atrás, pero las enredaderas se envolvieron hambrientas desde sus pies hasta su brazo extendido. Las brillantes llamas alrededor de su cuerpo parpadearon y se apagaron.

"¡Gah—! ¡Es ... está absorbiendo el Modo Kyuubi!" gritó, luchando contra las enredaderas.

"¡Aléjate de ahí, idiota mocoso!" gritó el zorro.

Itachi corrió y sacó a Naruto del agarre dentudo de las enredaderas justo cuando comenzaban a enrollarse alrededor de su pecho. Lo arrastró lo más lejos posible de la oscuridad, colocándolo en la base de la puerta roja del zorro. Las enredaderas persistentes estallaron en llamas negras, se retorcieron como si sufrieran una agonía y volvieron a esconderse en la oscuridad.

____________________________________

En el mundo exterior, Naruto abrió los ojos con un grito ahogado. Su Modo Kyuubi Chakra también se había extinguido aquí. Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando había estado de pie hace un momento.

"¡Naruto-san! ¿Estás bien?" uno de los shinobi que había salvado preguntó con urgencia.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para aclararlo. "Maldita sea. Eso fue raro." Se puso de pie con cuidado.

"¿Ya terminado?" Bee preguntó, cruzando los brazos. "Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la pelea real todavía, baka yarou".

"No es nada. ¡Vamos!" Naruto juntó sus manos y su cuerpo fue envuelto en las llamas del Modo Kyuubi Chakra una vez más.

Bee lo miró. Era difícil saber qué pensaba el jinchuuriki Hachibi detrás de esas sombras oscuras. Lo más probable es que también pudiera sentir que algo inusual había sucedido. Pero optó por no comentar al respecto.

"¡Entonces, al campo de batalla!" dijo, lanzando una de sus espadas al aire y agarrándola con facilidad, sosteniéndola en una pose dramática. "¡No mear! Y no hagas pucheros. Vamos a ir a toda velocidad de aquí en adelante. ¡WHEE!"

"¡Yossha!" Naruto asintió con entusiasmo, y los dos volaron como las fuerzas de la naturaleza que eran.

Dejaron al pequeño grupo de shinobi detrás de ellos, mirando en su estela entre los nuevos árboles que acababan de brotar aquí.

____________________________________

Naruto y Bee habían escapado de la isla demasiado rápido como para que nadie los detuviera, pero la noticia de la fuga llegó al Cuartel General poco después del informe preliminar del Cuerpo Médico sobre los hallazgos de la autopsia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Hokage y el Raikage encontraran a sus jinchuuriki y los confrontaran. Ay y Naruto discutieron sobre si debían luchar o permanecer escondidos. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el otro problema, al menos, no hasta que Ay intentó apelar a Tsunade.

"¡Hokage! ¡Tú también di algo!" Ay ladró, volviéndose hacia su compañero mayormente silencioso. "¡Ya es bastante malo que dejemos que un espía se nos escape de los dedos! ¡Por lo que sabemos, es posible que el enemigo ya haya puesto sus manos en el chakra del Nueve Colas de esa pequeña falsificación suya! Lo último que necesitamos es el real para vagar libremente también ".

"¿Falso?" Demandó Naruto. "Espera ... ¿estás hablando del otro yo? ¿Por qué me mantuvieron en la oscuridad sobre todo esto y la guerra? ¡Puedo ayudar! ¿Y qué te hace decir que ese otro yo es un espía, de todos modos? ¿No fue traído aquí por Orochimaru? "

"¡Exactamente!" Ay dijo, señalando a Naruto con fuerza. "A estas alturas, has visto la destrucción causada por esas criaturas vegetales y su capacidad para imitar a las personas. Acabamos de recibir un informe del Cuerpo Médico. La llamada 'versión más joven' de ti tenía la misma composición corporal y el mismo chakra subyacente. como esas criaturas. Todo el mundo, incluido tu Hokage, el genio de la medicina, se dejó engañar por él, porque nunca habíamos visto nada parecido. Pero lo trajeron a Konoha desde el principio para que sirviera como una distracción y como un espía. sé de lo que son capaces esas cosas, no hay duda al respecto ".

"¿Qué?" Naruto gritó. "Me _acabo de_ enterar de que había otro yo, ¿y ahora me estás diciendo que era falso todo el tiempo?"

"No lo sabemos con seguridad". Tsunade dio un paso adelante por primera vez. "Mucha de la evidencia apunta de esa manera, es cierto, pero hay otras cosas que no cuadran. Las otras copias imitan a la persona exactamente como es en el momento en que se toma su chakra, no años más joven. Dudo que lo hicieran incluso ser capaz de eso. Y su disfraz es débil. Un golpe sólido les hace revelar su verdadera forma ".

"¡Naturalmente!" gruñó el Raikage con desprecio, volviéndose hacia Tsunade. "Cuando se producen en masa de esta manera, es probable que sean más débiles individualmente. Ese mocoso no solo sobrevivió, sino que se curó casi instantáneamente después de recibir un puñetazo. Eso no es normal, incluso para un jinchuuriki. En todo caso, prueba aún más que no es humano. ¡Viajar en el tiempo! Pensé que sonaba ridículo, incluso la primera vez que me enteré ".

"Tenía el chakra de Naruto y del Kyuubi exactamente como estaban en _ese_ momento, _no_ como él ahora. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?" Tsunade argumentó. "Sabía y recordaba cosas que solo el verdadero Naruto sabría. La personalidad era correcta. Estaba completamente devastado después de enterarse de Sasuke. ¿Por qué un espía haría eso? Hubiera sido más fácil fingir que nunca sucedió".

"¡Oi!" Naruto dijo en voz alta. "¿Cuándo exactamente se supone que soy este otro yo? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?"

" _Incluso si_ pudieran imitar perfectamente la apariencia, el chakra y los recuerdos de Naruto de esa época", continuó Tsunade, "él también tenía el collar de mi abuelo. Puede que no te parezca mucho, pero no debes tomarlo a la ligera. Ese cristal sería imposible que alguien pudiera replicar sin problemas ".

"¿Y cómo te enteraste exactamente del otro tú, chico?" Ay preguntó a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha, ignorando a Tsunade a su vez.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza. "No me importa decírtelo, pero es un poco extraño. Básicamente, yo y ... el otro yo, estamos conectados. Y de alguna manera, Itachi hizo genjutsu a través de esa conexión y me lo contó".

Ellos lo miraron. Naruto se rascó la mejilla. No era bueno para explicar cosas, especialmente cuando él mismo no entendía completamente esas cosas.

"¿Dijiste _Itachi_ ?" Tsunade se acercó a él con una mirada feroz que casi lo hizo estremecerse. "¿Me estás diciendo que Itachi está con tu yo más joven ahora mismo? ¡Naruto, estaba tratando de secuestrarte a tu yo más joven cuando llegó aquí por primera vez! ¡Pensé que se suponía que estaba a salvo en Amegakure!" Agarró a Naruto por el cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No es así, baa-chan!" Naruto se movió en su agarre. "Itachi escapó del control que tenía sobre él, así que ahora está ayudando. Él y Konan mantienen a salvo al pequeño yo en Ame. Nagato también está ahí".

"Naruto ..." Tsunade estaba temblando. Naruto se preguntó si estaría a punto de explotar. "Sé que se supone que Konan se ha reformado, y Nagato también antes de morir, pero ¿ _te_ das cuenta de que esto significa que tu yo más joven está actualmente en manos de algunos de los miembros más peligrosos que Akatsuki haya tenido?"

"Hmph", dijo Ay. "¿Ves? Si necesitas más pruebas de que realmente están trabajando juntos, no sé qué decirte".

"Mira, estás equivocado, ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto se alejó de Tsunade. "¡Es estúpido luchar por esto, de todos modos! Puedo sentir esas cosas blancas incluso cuando están disfrazadas. Hay algo en ellas que no creo que se pueda encontrar en ninguna prueba o escaneo normal. Si el yo más joven está en el lado equivocado , Podré decirlo. ¡Iré a ver por mí mismo! Y mientras estoy en eso, olfatearé todas las otras cosas blancas pretendiendo ser nuestro shinobi ".

Ay se movió frente a él. "Hay un problema con ese plan. No vas a pasar por aquí. No, a menos que estés planeando superar mi velocidad, y dudo que estés a la altura".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando un aura azul crepitante apareció alrededor del Raikage, haciendo que el pelo del fornido se erizara. Parecía que no había más remedio que huir más allá del Raikage. No importa lo rápido que decía ser, Naruto tenía mucha confianza en su propia velocidad. Alzó la mano y se ajustó la cinta para la cabeza con una sonrisa.

____________________________________

De vuelta en Ame, el joven Naruto recuperó la conciencia con un sobresalto. Lo primero que vio fue el Sharingan de Itachi, pero rápidamente se desvaneció en negro, solo un tono más claro que la esclerótica negra que lo marcaba como un zombi Edo Tensei.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose mareado.

"No pude encontrar el sello real que plantó Orochimaru." Itachi se puso de pie y llenó un vaso de agua. "Sin embargo, configuré un genjutsu para que se disparara en caso de que intentara iniciar el control. Te inmovilizará por un tiempo, con suerte el tiempo suficiente para que te impidamos escapar o hacer cualquier otra cosa".

Naruto aceptó el vaso. Tomó un sorbo de agua y se sintió ligeramente renovado. "No lo entiendo, tú y Nagato lograron romper el control. ¿Por qué no pudieron hacerlo?"

"No lo rompimos, escapamos", explicó Itachi, sentándose de nuevo en la mesa. "Kabuto nos convocó, y actualmente está siendo reprimido por Orochimaru. Orochimaru no puede controlarnos a menos que reescriba nuestras etiquetas, pero si Kabuto regresara, es posible que aún pueda controlarnos".

Naruto tomó un gran trago de agua y comenzó a toser. " _¿Qué? ¿_ Quieres decir que ustedes podrían volver a convertirse en zombis normales en cualquier momento?"

"No veo Orochimaru Kabuto liberar en cualquier momento pronto. No sería la pena para sólo nosotros dos, sobre todo cuando ha comenzado resucitar a la gente a sí mismo por la guerra. Pero hay una manera de que pueda romper _a mí mismo_ fuera de él, por lo al menos. Para eso, tenemos que ir a ver a tu yo mayor ".

"¿G-ir a ver a Aniki?" Naruto se levantó de su silla. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?"

"Deberíamos irnos pronto," escucharon la profunda voz de Nagato desde la puerta y miraron hacia arriba. Nagato y Konan entraron, los dobladillos de sus abrigos goteando agua sobre el piso de piedra. El gato, que había estado durmiendo la siesta en un rincón de la cocina, corrió hacia Konan y se frotó contra su pierna.

Konan sonrió. "Aparentemente, él y el jinchuuriki de Hachibi han escapado de su escondite. Y ... los clones de Zetsu han estado causando un caos masivo. Como esperábamos, Orochimaru ya ha comenzado a resucitar a muchas más personas".

"Pude interceptar varios mensajes enviados a través de los tipos de sensores en el cuartel general de la Fuerza", dijo Nagato. "Les oí mencionar a los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, así como a varios viejos Kage. No se sabe cuántos otros".

"¿Has descubierto lo que está haciendo Madara?" Preguntó Itachi.

Nagato negó con la cabeza. "Kisame no ha visto nada, y tampoco pudimos encontrar ningún rastro de él. Podemos asumir que hará otro movimiento pronto. No se quedará callado, no cuando seamos los únicos que sabemos donde están los ojos ".

Itachi asintió. "Naruto ha decidido quedarse aquí y ayudar con la guerra por el momento". Él sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. "Ya tenemos que ir tras Orochimaru para detener su Edo Tensei, así podemos conseguir que envíe a Naruto a casa mientras estamos en eso".

"Nagato," dijo Naruto con fuerza, levantando el puño con determinación. "Te necesitan aquí. No quiero que desaparezcas por mí. Si todo se reduce a eso, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no me importa esperar un poco más".

Nagato pareció levemente sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Gracias, Naruto."

"Recopilaremos un poco más de información antes de dejar Ame", dijo Itachi. "Sería una buena idea tener al menos una idea de dónde está Madara y qué está haciendo ahora mismo".

"Está bien, entonces, yo tampoco me voy a sentar", dijo Naruto con determinación. "¿Hay algún lugar en este lugar donde pueda entrenar?"

_____________________________________

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación y Nibbles entró de inmediato. Se rascó la percal detrás de las orejas y miró hacia el pasillo oscuro, escuchando.

Itachi le había dicho que no esperara despierto a su regreso, así que se fue a dormir a la misma hora que de costumbre. Pero se despertó después de unas pocas horas y ahora se sentía completamente despierto.

Seguramente ya estaban de vuelta.

Naruto vaciló por un segundo, luego caminó hacia el pasillo. Esta no era Suna. Orochimaru no podría pasar desapercibido. Ni siquiera Madara, con su jutsu de teletransportación, pudo colarse en Ame.

Desafortunadamente, la torre era enorme y estaba llena de habitaciones que probablemente nunca se habían usado. Naruto no sabía dónde se quedaron los demás. Siempre hablaban en una de las antiguas salas de reuniones o en el balcón de la glorieta. Por lo que sabía, los zombis de Edo Tensei nunca tenían que dormir.

Se encontró dirigiéndose hacia el balcón. Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, fue recibido con el sonido de un fuerte aguacero y una ráfaga de aire fresco. La piedra estaba fría bajo sus pies descalzos.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. Nagato estaba sentado solo en el borde del balcón, de espaldas hacia la puerta.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Naruto, medio para gritar, medio sorprendido. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado de regreso?"

Nagato se volvió para mirarlo. "No mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"No mucho, tampoco." Naruto se acercó para sentarse a su lado, dejando que sus pies colgaran sobre el borde. Eran un trecho tremendamente largo, pero no estaba preocupado. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Sabemos mucho sobre los movimientos de la ASF en este momento. Pero me temo que nada sobre Madara u Orochimaru. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que Orochimaru ha comenzado a convocar a Edo Tensei en masa para reforzar el ejército de clones de Zetsu de Madara. La ASF espera que lleguen al frente tan pronto como esta mañana, pero les está costando asignar suficientes personas para interceptarlos ".

Naruto miró sus puños cerrados en su regazo. Imaginar a todos los que estaban peleando le hacía sentir como un gran peso apretando su pecho. "¿Por qué todavía estamos aquí, entonces? ¡Deberíamos estar ayudando!"

"Lo haremos," prometió Nagato.

" _¿Cuándo?"_

"No sabemos qué está haciendo Madara en este momento. Nos iremos incluso si no sale nueva información, pero quiero estar seguro de que Ame y Konan estarán a salvo cuando nos vayamos".

"¿Qué? ¿Ella se quedará aquí?"

"Sí. Creo que hemos convencido a Madara de que lo que busca no está en Ame, pero él sabe lo que la aldea significa para nosotros. A estas alturas, puede que esté lo suficientemente enojado como para atacarla incluso sin nada que ganar. ese resultado, pero la gente que vive aquí no lo hizo ".

"Oh." Naruto miró la ciudad de abajo. A pesar de la hora avanzada, todavía había luces encendidas en muchos de los edificios. Estaban demasiado arriba para ver u oír a la gente de abajo, pero había señales de vida por todas partes. "Cuando lo pones de esa manera, creo que tal vez deberías quedarte aquí también. Itachi y yo podemos encontrar al yo mayor".

Nagato le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ame está en buenas manos ahora. E incluso si no estoy aquí, sabré si entra alguien. Hay algunas cosas más que preparar, pero podemos irnos mañana, pasado el día como muy tarde".

Naruto suspiró, pero no se quejó. Al menos lo estaban dejando ir. "Si podemos detener a Orochimaru, podré irme a casa sin remordimientos. La Fuerza Shinobi Aliada puede manejar las cosas de los clones de plantas. Y Madara, él tiene a los Cinco Kage _y_ ustedes van contra él. Yo no mira cómo puedes perder ".

Nagato no estuvo de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo. En cambio, dijo: "Escuchaste la historia de Konan".

"¿Eh? Oh. ¿Te refieres a todo lo que pasó con Akatsuki?"

Nagato asintió una vez. "Después de que nos vayamos, habrá menos oportunidades de hablar. No hay una manera fácil de sacar esto a colación, pero ... cuando regreses a casa, seremos enemigos de nuevo. Si hay algo que quieras saber ..."

"¡Si!" Naruto soltó un poco demasiado alto, y Nagato le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "Ups. Quiero decir, sí, cualquier cosa que puedas decirme ayudaría. Sobre tus habilidades. Y las otras personas en Akatsuki. Si lo sé todo desde el principio, Ero-sennin no tendrá que…" Se congeló. Su boca se le había adelantado.

Nagato cerró los ojos por un breve momento, luego miró hacia la ciudad. "No quiero aumentar tu carga. Incluso si lo sabes todo, no trates de manejarlo por tu cuenta. Saber _cómo_ derrotar mis Senderos no es suficiente. Lo mismo ocurre con los demás".

"Está bien. Pero todavía quiero saber tanto como pueda."

"Tienes razón. No es el momento de reprimirse." Nagato se estiró más allá del balcón como si quisiera atrapar la lluvia en su mano, luego lo pensó mejor y se retiró. "Muy bien. Empezaré por contarte acerca de mis Caminos".

____________________________________

Dos figuras corrieron por la campiña de Rain, creando pequeñas salpicaduras mientras sus rápidas pisadas golpeaban el suelo empapado. Llevaban capas oscuras idénticas, y ambos tenían caras que parecían porcelana rajada.

Uno de ellos era alto y tenía el pelo naranja puntiagudo. El otro era más bajo, con una salvaje maraña de negro que caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro con el viento.

En otra vida, había estado un poco mejor arreglado. Después de todo, él era un Uchiha.

"Oi, Carrot-top", dijo Shisui, apartándose el pelo de la cara por enésima vez, incluso cuando sus piernas desobedecían todas sus órdenes de dejar de moverse. "¿Tienes idea de adónde vamos? Hemos estado corriendo por un tiempo".

"Las cosas se ven cada vez más familiares", dijo sombríamente el hombre de cabello naranja. "Parece que quienquiera que nos haya llamado de regreso a este mundo nos está llevando directamente a Amegakure. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... "


	23. Familia

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se sentó a meditar en la sala de entrenamiento. No había progresado mucho con el entrenamiento de Sage, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo. No importa cuánto tiempo le tomara, estaba decidido a dominarlo antes de volver al pasado.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y la concentración de Naruto vaciló exactamente en el momento equivocado. Sus brazos, piernas y rostro se hincharon a un ritmo alarmante.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda!" chilló, agitando sus manos palmeadas.

"¡Naruto!"

Alguien lo golpeó en la espalda, con fuerza, haciéndolo caer hacia adelante y boca abajo sobre la alfombra. La mano descansaba en su espalda y… ¿sentía como si estuviera sacando toda la energía de él?

Naruto se sentó y vio que el brazo de Nagato se estaba convirtiendo en piedra. Gritó de nuevo.

"Relájate, está bien", dijo Nagato. Se cubrió la otra mano con un chakra de aspecto afilado y se cortó el brazo antes de que la energía pudiera extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. El brazo cayó al suelo y se derrumbó. Poco después de eso, Nagato rodó su hombro un par de veces y se estremeció, y una nueva mano apareció de su manga. Lo flexionó experimentalmente y Naruto chilló por tercera vez.

"Esa energía es impresionante, incluso ahora," musitó Nagato.

"W-lo _son_ , de todas formas?" Acusó Naruto, señalándolo. Escuchar acerca de las habilidades de Nagato no estuvo a la altura de verlas en acción.

Nagato le dio una palmada en la cabeza con su extraña mano nueva. "No sabía que ya estabas haciendo el entrenamiento de Sage. Es peligroso intentarlo por ti mismo, sabes. Ni siquiera Jiraiya-sensei lo dominó por completo. Aunque, tu yo mayor lo hizo, así que no debería sorprenderme." De repente miró al suelo. "¿Que es eso?"

Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio una pequeña criatura negra cerca de su pie. Parecía un ratón, excepto que era completamente negro y parecía extrañamente bidimensional. Parecía algo así como ...

"¡Oh! ¡Es uno de los animales de tinta de Sai!" Naruto sacó el pergamino que Sai le había dado de su bolsa de herramientas. "¿Supongo que se supone que debo aguantar esto?"

Desenrolló el pergamino y lo acercó al ratón. Se deslizó sobre el papel y se aplanó en un mensaje.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó Nagato, mirando el pergamino.

"Es mi amigo, Sai. Tiene la habilidad de enviar mensajes a personas como esta. Dijo que me encontraría siempre que mantuviera este pergamino conmigo". Naruto se inclinó sobre el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

_Naruto_

_El idiota mayor que tú se ha escapado, y convenció a todos para que lo dejaran luchar en la guerra. Ha estado preguntando incesantemente por ti, así que le hablé del pergamino que te di. Espero que aún lo tengas._

_De todos modos, dijo que quería escribirte, así que espera otro mensaje poco después de este._

_Sai_

Naruto respiró hondo. ¿Un mensaje ... de su yo mayor? Vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio otro ratón de tinta que se acercaba a él. Le tendió el pergamino con manos temblorosas y la tinta se aplanó sobre el papel.

Casi se sintió demasiado nervioso para leer el mensaje. Después de todo, todavía no sabía casi nada sobre su yo mayor. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Qué diría él? Naruto respiró hondo y lo miró. Sintió una extraña punzada al ver su propia escritura en el papel, alternando con líneas limpias y perfectas de la mano de Sai.

_"Um ... ¿qué escribo?"_

_'No lo sé. Esta fue tu idea, imbécil._

_'Uh ... hola hermanito, ¿cómo te va' ttebayo? '_

_'Sabes que no puede respondernos, ¿verdad?'_

_'¡Cállate! Estoy tratando de pensar en qué decir. Esto es realmente extraño '._

(Había varias líneas tachadas ininteligibles).

' _Oye, hermanito. Escuché que cuando te trajeron aquí, fue en una especie de cuerpo extraño que evita que Madara intente usarte para su estúpido plan lunar. Me alegro por eso. Pero otras personas no se sienten así. Quieren intentar argumentar que solo porque el enemigo te trajo aquí, debes estar de su lado. Lo sé, suena muy tonto, ¿verdad? Si te conozco tan bien como creo que te conozco, estás tratando de pensar en una manera ahora mismo de venir y ayudar en la guerra. Te estaré esperando. ¡Dales infierno!_

_Candidato # 1 del Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto_

_PD: esa es mi firma especial. No se le permite usarlo hasta que vuelva a su propio tiempo, lo siento._

Para cuando terminó el mensaje, Naruto estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que su rostro comenzó a doler, pero no le importó. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que de alguna manera se habían deslizado por sus ojos y comenzó a reír.

"¿Bien?" Nagato dijo con una sonrisa.

"Dijo ... ¡está esperando a que yo venga a pelear en la guerra!" Naruto le dio a Nagato un pulgar hacia arriba y se rió de nuevo. Su yo mayor no era como los demás en absoluto. Parecía _asombroso._

"No pasará mucho ahora. Konan se está reuniendo con líderes civiles para abordar sus necesidades específicas. Ellos no saben sobre nosotros, pero la amenaza que representa Madara se entiende lo suficiente como para que todos…" Nagato se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño de repente. Hizo una pausa como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Nagato se levantó abruptamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por la salida repentina, pero rápidamente recogió sus cosas y lo siguió. Naruto vio a Itachi venir corriendo desde un pasillo lateral e igualar el paso de Nagato.

"Intrusos," dijo Nagato con voz entrecortada. En la torre. Llegaron aquí tan rápido que debieron saber exactamente adónde iban.

"Si este lugar es su objetivo, debe ser Madara u Orochimaru."

"Alguien está afuera, dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Pero no se siente como ninguno de ellos. Puedo sentir…" Nagato se detuvo de repente. "No. No, no se _atreverían_ " El rostro de Nagato se torció en un desagradable gruñido que no le sentaba bien. Volvió a despegar y Naruto se obligó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y el balcón casi en poco tiempo, y Naruto llegó poco después, estallando bajo la lluvia que caía con un kunai ya en la mano, mirando salvajemente a su alrededor por el peligro.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y miró la escena frente a él, congelado en su lugar tan efectivamente como sus compañeros.

Había un hombre alto, de cabello anaranjado, parado en el borde del balcón. Frente a él había un niño que Naruto no reconoció, uno con cabello castaño desaliñado y una cara aún más desaliñada. Pensaba que parecían una niña, y solo un par de años más jóvenes que él, pero ambos eran difíciles de decir. Todo el mundo se estaba empapando de lluvia.

"¡Déjame ir!" la chica trató de apartarse, pero el hombre la agarró por el hombro. Luego dibujó un kunai y ella se quedó muy quieta.

"¡Hacer algo!" dijo inesperadamente el hombre de cabello naranja. Estaba mirando a Nagato. "Me tiene en una especie de… ¡No puedo controlar mis movimientos! ¡Nagato!"

Nagato no pareció asimilar las palabras. Estaba congelado, mirando.

"¿Yahiko?" Adivinó Naruto. Nadie le respondió.

"Fuimos convocados de regreso de alguna manera", dijo Yahiko. "Puedo decir que ha hecho esto está tratando de llegar a usted. Usted _tiene_ que hacer algo. No puedo ..."

Yahiko hizo una mueca, y la chica se estremeció cuando su mano tembló.

Pero luego su rostro se suavizó. Miró a Nagato con una mirada fría. "Escuché que ya no estabas en el negocio de pesar vidas".

La voz que salió ya no era la de Yahiko. Sonaba como ...

"¿Orochimaru?" Naruto gruñó. Todavía estaba listo, tenso. Miró de Yahiko a Nagato.

"Personalmente, lo dudo. Pero no estoy aquí para discutir el punto", dijo Orochimaru. "Es justo asumir que todavía te preocupas por la gente de esta aldea. Tobi piensa que simplemente no tenemos los recursos para pelear la guerra _y_ representamos una amenaza suficiente para Ame. Pero no creo que eso sea necesario. Después de todo, si No estás pesando vidas ahora, ¿no debería ser suficiente? "

Itachi dio un paso adelante pero alguien cayó justo en su camino y lo cortó con una espada corta, lo que obligó a Itachi a bloquear el golpe con un kunai.

"¡Itachi!" Naruto gritó.

"Perdón por esto, primo", dijo el recién llegado, sus ojos brillando en rojo Sharingan. "Supongo que tendrás que lidiar con mi empresa un poco".

"Shisui," suspiró Itachi, sus propios ojos se activaron mientras se empujaban unos contra otros.

"Este no es el momento de ponerse sentimentales. Estos chicos quieren algo. También están detrás de Sasuke. Es otro que planean usar si este pequeño truco no funciona".

"Sasuke está a salvo", dijo Itachi en voz baja. Lo dijo como un mantra.

"Hay más en juego aquí que su bienestar físico, hermano." Shisui negó con la cabeza, incluso mientras el resto de su cuerpo empujaba la hoja más cerca de Itachi. "Se dice que el pequeño Sasuke-chan está a dos pasos del final, y no estoy seguro de que lo que estos chicos están planeando vaya a ayudar".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El clan." Shisui frunció el ceño. "Ese bastardo espeluznante amante de las serpientes de alguna manera puso sus manos sobre casi todos ellos. Y no creo que tenga la intención de usarlos para darle a Sasuke una feliz reunión familiar." El equilibrio de colores en sus ojos comenzó a cambiar en un patrón diferente, fundiéndose en la forma de su Mangekyou. "Él hará lo que sea necesario para sacarte la verdad sobre el Rinnegan, ya sea que quieras cooperar o no".

Empujó a Itachi hacia atrás. Hubo un choque de metal contra metal.

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba entre Nagato frente a él y Yahiko cerca del borde del balcón. Todo parecía haberse quedado quieto excepto por la lluvia que caía.

"¿Por qué estás ahí parado?" La pregunta burbujeó en el pecho de Naruto hasta que se desbordó. "Si no vas a hacer nada, lo haré".

Orochimaru hizo que Yahiko inclinara la cabeza y sonriera. "Lo que estoy haciendo no es diferente de lo que hizo él en el pasado. Por eso".

La ira contra Orochimaru latió a través de Naruto, haciéndolo apretar los puños. "Tomar lo peor que les ha pasado y tirárselo a la cara, eso es más que bajo", gruñó, acercándose a Nagato. El pelirrojo lo miró rápidamente, pareciendo despertar un poco de la parálisis que se había apoderado de él.

"Naruto—" comenzó, pero Naruto comenzó a cargar hacia Orochimaru-Yahiko, dejando escapar un largo grito de batalla.

"No tan rápido," siseó la voz de Orochimaru desde el hombre de cabello naranja. Sostuvo el borde del kunai hasta la garganta del niño. "¿Tirarías la vida de alguien tan fácilmente? Estoy sorprendido de ti, Naruto-kun."

Naruto se detuvo en seco, haciendo una mueca, frustrado. "Ni siquiera te preocupas por el Rinnegan, así que ¿por qué irías tan lejos? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a ese tipo, cuando sabes lo que está tratando de hacer?"

"¿Ofrecerte como voluntario para ser el próximo? Esto no es algo que te preocupe". Orochimaru miró a Nagato. "¿Qué será, entonces? No es como si _usted_ los necesita más. Sin duda que la información no es worth-"

"No te atrevas." Konan se materializó en el aire sobre ellos. Se veía misteriosa, a medio formar.

"¡Konan!"

"¡Konan-nee!"

Yahiko-Orochimaru siseó e intentó cortarle el cuello a la chica, pero el cuchillo solo cortó papel. Hubo una fracción de segundo cuando sus ojos prestados se agrandaron, antes de que una poderosa explosión atravesara el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Una ola de luz y sonido arrojó gotas de lluvia afiladas a los rostros de Nagato y Naruto, y levantaron las manos reflexivamente. El balcón bajo sus pies dio un crujido que fue casi tan fuerte como la explosión misma.

Había demasiadas sensaciones para asimilar a la vez en ese momento. Todo se vino abajo. Naruto sintió que la piel de sus brazos ardía y se despegaba. Apartando su rostro de la explosión, pudo ver a Itachi y Shisui. Una gran figura esquelética fantasmal flotaba alrededor de Itachi, y Shisui dio un salto hacia atrás, sus ojos ardían en sus órbitas con una llama negra. Todos los sonidos se amortiguaron, salvo un zumbido en sus oídos. Naruto sintió un dolor terrible en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y solo notó vagamente que el balcón se desmoronaba y se movía bajo sus pies. Se sintió separado de sí mismo, como en un sueño.

Volviendo los ojos hacia arriba de nuevo, vio a Nagato gritando algo, con su mano extendida hacia él. Naruto quería extender la mano y tomar su mano, pero era como si las cuerdas que conectaban su mente con su cuerpo se hubieran cortado. No podía moverse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, pero de alguna manera no se sentía real.

Lo único que se destacó de la confusión fue la sensación de que los afilados ojos amarillos de Orochimaru lo miraban fijamente.

 _¿Ahora que?_ fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de desmayarse.

___________________________________

Naruto no pensó que había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo. En su mente, se sentía como si solo hubiera pasado un segundo desde que estaba al lado de todos los demás, luchando contra Orochimaru.

Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo se sentía tan _pesado_ , como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante años, o hubiera trabajado sus músculos al límite en una pelea. Le costaba respirar. El aire que tomó le hizo cosquillas en los pulmones, y Naruto luchó contra la necesidad de toser.

Abrió los ojos con lágrimas en los ojos. No es de extrañar, había una especie de máscara respiratoria sobre su nariz y boca. Naruto intentó estirar la mano y quitárselo, pero sus brazos aún no cooperaban. Miró hacia arriba y alrededor, observando los alrededores.

Parecía que estaba de nuevo en el hospital. El corazón de Naruto se hundió. Una vez más, no había podido ayudar cuando realmente importaba. ¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde estaban Itachi, Nagato y Konan? ¿Fueron capaces de vencer a Orochimaru?

Movió los ojos hacia un lado, tratando de ver más de la habitación, pero parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio un par de ojos verde claro mirándolo.

 _¡Sakura Chan!_ quiso gritar, pero salió más como un croar seco. "Sak ..."

Sakura gritó y hubo un fuerte estrépito cuando su silla cayó al suelo. Su voz parecía extrañamente aguda.

"¡T-Tsunade-sama!" gritó, volviéndose y corriendo hacia la puerta, con las sandalias golpeando el linóleo. Llegó a la puerta y salió al pasillo antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal en este escenario.

 _¡Sakura Chan!_ lo intentó de nuevo, pero su voz no funcionó mejor que antes.

Todo se estaba volviendo poco a poco borroso y distorsionado nuevamente. Naruto luchó por mantenerse despierto; con un gran esfuerzo, apenas logró levantar una de sus manos y enrollarla alrededor de la barandilla de la cama. Pero fue inútil. Su conciencia fue sacada de nuevo por una fuerza irresistible.

___________________________________

"... Naruto, ¿puedes oírme?"

Naruto parpadeó bajo la lluvia; sus ojos ya estaban abiertos cuando volvió en sí. Nagato y Konan se cernían sobre él. El cabello de Konan estaba descuidado, la flor de papel que solía guardar en él caía y su rostro estaba raspado. Estaba chamuscada, pero viva. Sostuvo a la chica que sollozaba protectoramente en sus brazos.

"¡Volví a mi tiempo!" Naruto jadeó, levantándose. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente y vio que faltaba la mitad del balcón. Alguien debió haberlo atrapado mientras estaba inconsciente. El choque entre las dos realidades diferentes fue desorientador.

"¿Qué?" El único ojo visible de Nagato se ensanchó. "¿Estás seguro, Naruto? ¿Qué viste?"

"Vi a Sakura-chan… estaba en el hospital—"

Naruto no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. El cuerpo Edo Tensei de Yahiko terminó de volver a formarse a partir de piezas esparcidas por la explosión. Naruto vio el movimiento y gritó.

Nagato y Konan se dieron la vuelta rápidamente. Yahiko-Orochimaru le lanzó un kunai a la cabeza de Nagato, pero Nagato lo esquivó y agarró los brazos de su mejor amigo, deteniendo su avance. Cables fuertes salieron disparados de las mangas de Nagato y se enrollaron firmemente alrededor del cuerpo de Edo Tensei. Al mismo tiempo, los trozos de papel de Konan se apresuraron ferozmente y se posaron sobre él como escamas, dejando solo el rostro visible. La Reanimación quedó efectivamente atrapada en su lugar.

"Me sorprendiste," la voz de Orochimaru salió riendo de la boca de Yahiko, la expresión luciendo mal en sus rasgos. "Pensar que tuviste el descaro de destruir a alguien a quien aprecias tan profundamente. Parece que incluso ahora debo tener cuidado de no subestimar a Akatsuki."

Nagato y Konan lo fulminaron con la mirada, una furia fría y siniestra irradiaba de ambos. Cuando Naruto miró hacia sus espaldas, pudo por primera vez apreciar, _realmente_ apreciar, que eran de clase S.

Habían sido tan amables con él, era difícil desde el principio pensar en ellos como antiguos enemigos. Pero la sensación de poder e ira que podían emitir sin ningún esfuerzo era escalofriante. Naruto se alegraba de que ahora _estuvieran_ de su lado.

"No soy el mismo de entonces", dijo Konan con frialdad. "Preferiría morir antes que ver a nuestra gente usada como moneda de cambio nuevamente. No olvidaremos esto, Orochimaru."

"Por supuesto," dijo Orochimaru, y su mirada pasó de Nagato y Konan a Naruto. Hicieron contacto visual, y Orochimaru-Yahiko dio una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción.

Nagato puso una mano en el pecho del Edo Tensei y se echó hacia atrás con una forma reluciente y fantasmal adjunta. Incluso cuando los ojos de Yahiko comenzaron a cambiar de blanco a marrón, permanecieron fijos en Naruto.

Esa sonrisa lo inquietó tanto como lo enojó. No _era_ la mirada de alguien que acababa de perder la pelea.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Demandó Naruto, levantándose de la piedra y poniéndose entre Nagato y Konan. "Sabes lo que pasó, ¿no? ¡Dime cómo puedo volver a casa, bastardo!" Extendió la mano para agarrar a Orochimaru-Yahiko por el cuello, pero Konan le puso una mano en el brazo.

"Ya se ha ido", dijo pesadamente.

El Edo Tensei estaba comenzando a desmoronarse cuando Nagato sacó el alma de Yahiko del cuerpo de invocación. Pero en el breve momento justo antes de que se marchitara por completo, Yahiko volvió a tener el control de sí mismo.

"Sabía que podías hacerlo", rugió lentamente. Nagato y Konan no dijeron nada. O tal vez no pudieron.

"Oye, no hagas muecas así". Yahiko esbozó una pálida sonrisa. "Ustedes dos tendrán que ser más duros que esto si quieren ganar una guerra contra algunos psicópatas que levantan muertos. Ya no puedo cuidar de ustedes, lo sabe".

"Nosotros—" comenzó Nagato, lucha evidente en su voz, "Lo siento—"

"Si crees que hay algo por lo que tienes que sentirte culpable, olvídalo," interrumpió Yahiko con impaciencia. "Maldita sea, sería muy propio de ti desperdiciar tu resurrección abatida por cosas viejas".

"Yahiko," dijo Konan en un tono levemente de reproche, pero estaba sonriendo a través de las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

"No tengas prisa por seguirme, ¿de acuerdo?" Añadió Yahiko en un tono más serio. "Cuídense. Estaremos todos juntos en casa de nuevo antes de que se den cuenta."

"Y Jiraiya-sensei también estará allí", dijo Konan en voz baja.

Se hizo un silencio, pesado y triste. Los tres permanecieron acurrucados juntos mientras Yahiko se derrumbaba y se desvanecía lentamente. Los rasgos de Yahiko se despegaron y desaparecieron, dejando atrás el cadáver de un hombre sin nombre; probablemente alguien que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Nagato y Konan soltaron sus respectivos jutsus de unión y se quedaron allí mirando el cadáver dejado por el Edo Tensei. Naruto se interpuso entre ellos para mirar.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja, con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. "¿Esto no es Yahiko?" era mitad pregunta, mitad declaración.

"... No," dijo Nagato después de un rato. "El Edo Tensei requiere un cuerpo para resucitar a la persona fallecida. El alma está unida al cuerpo con el sello de invocación. Romper el vínculo del alma con el cuerpo parece ser la mejor manera de detener el jutsu".

"Oh, cierto. Eso es como conmigo." Al menos Naruto sabía que no estaba ocupando el cadáver de otra persona. Eso habría hecho su situación aún más inquietante.

Nagato miró hacia un lado y Naruto siguió su mirada hacia Itachi, caminando hacia ellos. La entidad roja de aspecto esquelético se desvaneció lentamente.

"¡Itachi! ¿Qué pasó con ese — ese otro tipo?" Naruto espetó.

"Traté de sellar a Shisui, pero Orochimaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo llamó", dijo Itachi, inclinándose para recoger el kunai que Yahiko-Orochimaru le había arrojado a Nagato. Tenía una etiqueta de papel adherida. "No es de extrañar, ya que usé el mismo método de sellar a Orochimaru antes, y él sabía lo que pasaría."

"Parte de la razón por la que vino aquí debe haber sido para traernos de vuelta bajo control", dijo Nagato, notando el kunai que Itachi tenía.

"Aa. Él debe haber sabido que no había forma de ganar por pura fuerza, así que esperaba crear una apertura a través de la manipulación emocional. Shisui trató de atraparme con una también, aunque el objetivo era descuidado. El control de Orochimaru parecía vacilar por un momento."

"Itachi," dijo Naruto con urgencia. "Ese genjutsu que me pusiste, ¿hay alguna forma de que mi alma o lo que sea, abandone este cuerpo y vuelva al mío real, en el pasado?"

"No lo creo. ¿Por qué?" Itachi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Los demás también se volvieron para mirarlo con curiosidad y preocupación.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Algo ... algo extraño sucedió durante esa explosión. Podía sentir a Orochimaru, pero luego de repente no pude moverme. Al principio pensé que había tratado de apoderarse de mí, y tu genjutsu lo detuvo, como tú". dijo que lo haría, ¿sabes? ¡Pero luego me desmayé y me desperté de nuevo en el pasado! Estaba en mi cuerpo real, estaba en el hospital ... vi a Sakura-chan, ella tenía mi edad otra vez ".

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon mientras se hundía más y más. Hasta ahora, no había pensado mucho en cómo eran las cosas en casa. Simplemente había asumido que todo sería como estaba cuando se fue. Que no habría pasado el tiempo una vez que finalmente regresara. Pero ese no parece ser el caso.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente pasó?" Preguntó Konan. "Pudo haber sido una ilusión, o ..."

"No, sea lo que sea, no fue una ilusión," intervino Nagato. "Lo vi. Su energía vital casi desapareció. El daño que su cuerpo sufrió por la explosión tampoco debería haber sido suficiente para causarlo".

Al recordar, Naruto miró sus brazos. No mostraban signos de quemaduras por la explosión, pero el daño que había sentido antes definitivamente no era suficiente para explicar que su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Ya había soportado mucho más sin que eso sucediera.

"Fue culpa de Orochimaru", dijo Naruto con convicción. No tenía ninguna prueba más allá del instinto, pero era suficiente. "No tengo idea de cómo pudo haber sido él, pero ... sólo sé que lo fue".

"Tiene tanto sentido como cualquier otra posibilidad", dijo Konan. "Siempre anda a escondidas, haciendo algo detrás de escena que nadie más conoce".

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Itachi preguntó en voz baja. "Naruto, ¿dijiste que te despertaste en el hospital?"

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Sí. Y Sakura-chan estaba allí, pero actuó sorprendida de que estuviera despierta. Corrió para ir a buscar a Tsunade-baachan."

"Entonces parece que el tiempo sigue fluyendo mientras estás aquí".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Eso significa ... probablemente estén preocupados por mí. Y si no estoy allí, ¿eso significa que _ya_ comencé a cambiar cosas en el pasado, sin querer? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en mi tiempo ahora mismo? ? " le preguntó a Itachi. "¿Arruinará las cosas si me quedo en el hospital?"

"Por lo que me has dicho, creo que eres de la época en que Sasuke deja Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru. Tú y un grupo de otros genin van tras él, pero al final fallas. ¿Viste a Sasuke allí?"

"No, pero ... ¡eso podría haber sido una coincidencia! Puede que todavía haya tiempo suficiente para ..."

¿A qué?

El hecho de que supiera lo que iba a pasar, ¿significaba eso que podría detenerlo?

No. El "cómo" no importaba. Él _iba a_ detenerlo. El tenia que.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de volver más tarde?" Preguntó Nagato. "Podemos intentar enviarte de regreso ahora, si quieres. Si estoy sellado, el contrato debería ser anulado".

"Yo ..." Naruto estaba perdido.

No se sentiría bien irse ahora, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su yo mayor o ayudar en la guerra. Pero cada minuto que pasaba aquí aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde para detener a Sasuke en su propio tiempo. Naruto fue testigo de primera mano de a dónde conducía ese camino para su mejor amigo.

Si sólo estaba en juego _su_ vida ... pero eso fue lo que le hizo dudar. ¿Podría esencialmente sacrificar lo que quedaba de la vida de Nagato, especialmente después de escuchar a Yahiko decirle que siguiera viviendo mientras pudiera?

"Piénsalo bien", dijo Itachi. "En este momento, estás preocupado por lo que 'deberías' estar haciendo en tu tiempo. Pero el mundo realmente no funciona de esa manera. En la vida, no hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas, solo opciones diferentes. Nada de lo que haces es más o menos válido que lo que ha hecho el Naruto de esta época. Solo es diferente. No creas que no seguir el mismo camino conducirá inevitablemente al desastre ".

Naruto aún no estaba seguro. Este no era el tipo de elección que quería tener que hacer.

"Piénsalo de esta manera, entonces. Dijiste que estabas seguro de que era culpa de Orochimaru que sucediera, ¿verdad?"

"¿Si?" Dijo Naruto vacilante.

"Entonces deberías tener mucho más cuidado al basar tus decisiones más importantes en eso".

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Naruto estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza en serio al tratar de pensar en todos los 'qué pasaría si' a la vez. Esta era la razón por la que normalmente actuaba por instinto: las cosas generalmente salían bien y era _mucho_ más simple.

"Salgamos de la lluvia por ahora", dijo Konan en voz baja, mirando a la chica que todavía los miraba a todos con los ojos muy abiertos. Extendió una mano y hojas de papel envueltas alrededor del cuerpo dejado por el Edo Tensei. Naruto se sintió un poco enfermo de nuevo al ver a la víctima sin nombre del jutsu de Orochimaru.

Estaba seguro de que había sido Orochimaru, sí ... ¿qué más podía significar ese sentimiento? Pero eso todavía dejaba la pregunta de _por qué_ .


	24. Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

Sasuke se movió a través del bosque de apariencia engañosamente pacífica, la luz moteada se deslizó sobre él mientras caminaba bajo las hojas. Había estado viajando toda la noche con solo una vaga idea de adónde se dirigía, pero avanzó con determinación implacable.

Quería investigar la guerra y encontrar el resto de Taka, no necesariamente en ese orden. La guerra fue una distracción. Más que nada, sus nuevos ojos querían ver la destrucción de Konoha.

Sasuke se detuvo ante el sonido del agua corriendo cerca. El escondite que había incendiado con Amaterasu estaba a una distancia segura detrás de él. Ahora era un buen momento para detenerse y decidir el siguiente curso de acción.

El lugar era agradable, pero corriente. Una pequeña cascada se derramó en una piscina clara y poco profunda con grava blanca en el fondo. Sin embargo, Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la belleza natural del lugar — se congeló en seco al ver al menos cincuenta personas descansando casualmente en el espacio abierto, sentadas en la hierba y las rocas arenosas esparcidas alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron y cambiaron casi de inmediato al Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Había algo muy _extraño_ en esta escena. Las personas eran de diferentes edades y su ropa era una mezcla de diferentes estilos de diferentes períodos de tiempo. Pero casi todos llevaban el escudo Uchiha.

Sasuke puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, sus ojos pasaron de un rostro a otro, mientras más y más miraban hacia él. Sus rostros estaban agrietados; sus ojos completamente negros en la mayoría de los casos. Los que no eran negros sobre negro eran rojos sobre negro: el Sharingan.

"¡Sasuke!"

Una voz gritó y un peso suave corrió hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. La mano de Sasuke se deslizó de la empuñadura de la espada y cayó a su costado aturdido. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Confusión, pánico, ¿ _era esto real?_ Su cabello se apretaba contra su mejilla y podía jurar que olía exactamente como solía hacerlo.

"¿Kaa-san?" Sasuke susurró con la muy pequeña cantidad de aire que le quedaba.

Él se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. Mirando detrás de ella, vio lo que ya medio esperaba ver: su padre, de pie allí con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión sombría.

"Orochimaru nos trajo de regreso", dijo Mikoto en voz baja. "... Te has vuelto tan alto."

Enfado.

 _Ira_ , sí, eso era algo familiar, cómodo. Sasuke se aferró a esa llama ardiente en el momento en que la sintió parpadear dentro de él. Mantuvo todo lo demás bajo control un poco mejor.

"¿Por qué hizo esto?" preguntó, mirando alrededor a todos los Uchiha reunidos. Los demás continuaron mirando en silencio, como si esperaran ver qué sucedía. Ahora que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke pudo distinguir algunas otras caras que reconoció vagamente. Pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban familiarizados.

Orochimaru siempre había querido el poder del Uchiha. Ahora lo tenía. ¿Fue este el plan desde el principio? ¿Porqué ahora?

"Aparentemente, hay una guerra que él quiere que luchemos", dijo Fugaku con disgusto. "No nos dijeron por qué teníamos que venir aquí y sentarnos. Tenemos un control muy limitado sobre nuestras propias acciones".

Sasuke miró a su padre. El jefe del clan Uchiha estaba compuesto y ya parecía estar a cargo, tanto como era posible dadas las circunstancias. Era tan propio de él pararse frente al hijo que no había visto en ocho años y simplemente informar la situación.

Pero eso ... eso era más fácil de manejar. Hizo que Sasuke sintiera menos ganas de gritar y llorar. Todavía le costaba mirar a su madre directamente, como si fuera una luz brillante y abrasadora. Si perdía la compostura ahora, no creía que pudiera recuperarla.

"También escuchamos que Itachi resucitó. Pero no lo hemos visto", dijo Mikoto vacilante.

Sasuke se obligó a mirarla esta vez. No intentó abrazarlo de nuevo, sino que se quedó allí con las manos entrelazadas.

"¿Él también ha vuelto…?" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos a sus padres. "Escuché algo sobre él hace un tiempo. Que estaba actuando bajo órdenes cuando mató a todos en el clan. Que los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe. ¿Es eso cierto?"

La sonrisa de Mikoto se desvaneció y sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación.

Fugaku dio un paso adelante y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Cómo murió Itachi?"

"¡Yo soy el que hace preguntas!" Sasuke dijo bruscamente. "¿Es verdad o no?"

Fugaku cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Eras muy joven en ese momento, así que no lo entenderías. Incluso si estábamos destinados al fracaso, teníamos que intentarlo. De la misma manera, Itachi tenía que detenerlo. Todos estábamos siguiendo nuestras convicciones como un verdadero Uchiha. . No culpamos a Itachi por lo que tuvo que hacer. Continuar con eso ahora no cambiará nada ".

La garganta de Sasuke se movió. "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Me quedé solo sin saber nada, me pasé la mitad de mi vida creyendo una mentira, y todavía quieres hablarme como un niño? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Dio un paso hacia su padre. "Debería haber muerto contigo".

"Los Uchiha han terminado", dijo Fugaku con desdén. "Encuentra tu propio camino y vive siguiéndolo. Esa es la mejor manera en que puedes honrarnos ahora".

Sasuke se burló de una respuesta tan lamentablemente inadecuada. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Nada de lo que dijeran lo haría sentir bien por lo sucedido.

"Sasuke-chan," dijo Mikoto, enviando un dolor agudo a través de su pecho. "Sé que es difícil, pero por favor, intenta vivir. Sé lo fuerte que eres. Todavía tienes una oportunidad".

Era mucho más difícil no estar de acuerdo con ella. Casi deseaba poder decirle lo que quería oír.

"Es demasiado tarde para eso", murmuró. "No tengo una vida a la que volver. Ya no me aceptarán, no después de todas las cosas que he hecho. No me importa el futuro. ¡Terminó con todos ustedes! El sistema de la aldea está roto . Obligó a los Uchiha a servir o morir. Y ahora sé que todo es verdad ... me hace odiarlos aún más ".

Si Itachi también revivía, encontrarlo ahora tendría prioridad sobre todo lo demás. Esa era la única pieza del rompecabezas que aún faltaba. Si lo escuchara directamente de Itachi, sería crudamente, innegablemente real.

"Tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan", comentó Fugaku.

" _Eternal_ Mangekyo," corrigió Sasuke. "Estos son los ojos de Itachi."

Su padre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin una palabra.

"¡Tou-san!"

Fugaku continuó caminando, y el otro Uchiha se puso de pie en silencio y comenzó a seguirlo. Mikoto también comenzó a seguirlo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Parece que es hora de que nos pongan en cualquier uso para el que Orochimaru nos trajo aquí", dijo Fugaku sin darse la vuelta. "Tal vez finalmente podamos ver lo que está sucediendo. Esperar aquí se estaba volviendo cansado, de todos modos".

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se interpuso entre ellos, ignorando las miradas que los demás le estaban dando. Era una sensación extraña, encajar tan bien entre los muertos. Había símbolos Uchiha en todas partes donde miraba.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. No había terminado de hablar con sus padres, pero Itachi estaba en alguna parte.

Y los Uchiha estaban siendo usados como peones para esta guerra. Le quemó como ácido en la lengua verlos marcharse como tropas obedientes a dondequiera que Orochimaru los enviara. La serpiente había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Pero quedarse aquí no evitaría que sucediera. Sasuke tenía que encontrar a Orochimaru y asegurarse de que permaneciera muerto esta vez.

Dio varios grandes pasos para alcanzar a sus padres. "¿Sabes dónde está Itachi? ¿O Orochimaru?"

Ellos no respondieron. Sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos y blancos, y sus expresiones no mostraban indicios de que hubieran escuchado siquiera. Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Todos los demás Uchiha estaban en el mismo estado.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Sasuke siguió el ritmo del grupo mientras entraban en un amplio campo y comenzaban a correr. Probablemente se dirigían al frente de guerra, exactamente donde probablemente _no_ estaría Orochimaru . Itachi tampoco se pondría en medio de todo.

Pero Sasuke siguió siguiendo al grupo, porque era imposible dejarlos solos. De todas formas, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar a Itachi y Orochimaru.

Llevaban corriendo media hora cuando el grupo se separó. Sasuke vio a Uchiha a cada lado de él desviarse. Deteniéndose para mirar, vio que el grupo se dividía en tres unidades distintas, dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones.

Permaneció inseguro por un momento. Pero vio a sus dos padres continuando adelante con el grupo del medio, así que los siguió. Todo el tiempo, estuvo atento a cualquier enemigo al que fueran enviados.

Sasuke todavía no tenía un plan sólido en mente. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaran allí? Sería arrastrado a él. No tenía ningún deseo de pelear en la guerra, especialmente en una guerra en la que su familia se veía _obligada_ a participar. Solo arrastraría su nombre por el barro aún más. ¡Maldito Orochimaru!

Por difícil que fuera, la única forma de detener esto era dejarlos. Sasuke se detuvo en su lugar y vio como el grupo continuaba corriendo, completamente indiferente. Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de su padre mientras se alejaban cada vez más.

¿Por qué Itachi fue separado del resto de ellos? ¿Le habían ordenado hacer una tarea diferente?

"Parece que finalmente hiciste lo inteligente, ne."

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron y se dio la vuelta, con la mano yendo a la empuñadura de su espada una vez más. No tenía idea de por qué el miembro de Akatsuki lo estaba siguiendo, pero estaba contento de que el hombre tiburón finalmente decidiera dar un paso adelante.

"Tú de nuevo," gruñó, apuntando su Sharingan a Kisame. "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"Definitivamente no porque sea divertido. De hecho, es un dolor de cabeza. Pero quizás un poco interesante". Kisame se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke notó que ya no estaba usando el abrigo negro de Akatsuki. "Además, Itachi-san me lo pidió."

"¿Itachi—?" Sasuke gruñó. "Sé que es mentira. Itachi está atrapado por el Edo Tensei, al igual que el resto de ellos. Y tú estás con Akatsuki, eso significa que tú también eres parte de esto".

"¡No! Ambos están equivocados." Kisame sonrió con dientes afilados. "Usted no tiene que creerme si no quieres, pero _no_ sabe dónde Itachi-san es en este momento, si tienes curiosidad."

Sasuke sopesó las palabras de Kisame. Probablemente era una mentira, lo que significaba que Tobi finalmente lo había alcanzado. El hombre enmascarado ya había advertido que no se le permitiría dejar Akatsuki hasta que cumpliera su parte del acuerdo. El hecho de que Taka no pudiera capturar a los ocho colas significaba que todavía no estaban libres de problemas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que Kisame era leal a Itachi incluso en situaciones en las que esa lealtad lo ponía en desacuerdo con Akatsuki. La apuesta era si Edo-Itachi realmente le había pedido ayuda al hombre.

"Bien. Te escucharé."

_____________________________________

Finalmente estaba sucediendo. Salían de Amegakure.

Itachi detalló el plan. "Si Orochimaru captura a Naruto, o lo separa de nosotros por un período de tiempo, podemos asumir que intentará ponerlo bajo control. Lo mismo con Madara: ser capturado nuevamente terminará peor que antes. Si alguna de esas cosas sucede, Sellaremos a Nagato de inmediato. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Naruto? "

"Si." Naruto asintió.

Se quedaría en este tiempo por ahora, al menos hasta que supieran más sobre los planes del enemigo. Eso fue lo que acordaron.

A decir verdad, no quería irse todavía. Tal vez fue egoísta o tonto, pero huir al comienzo de la pelea no le sentó bien. Naruto esperaba que nada sucediera para alterar dramáticamente el pasado mientras él no estaba.

"Según Shisui, Madara y Orochimaru están trabajando de manera algo independiente el uno del otro en este momento", continuó Itachi. "Dijo que Orochimaru convocó a la gente e hizo planes para dirigirlos por su cuenta. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuán serio era Orochimaru acerca de encontrar al Rinnegan".

"Mientras tanto, todavía no sabemos dónde está Madara", reflexionó Konan. "Y no sabemos cuánto está involucrado en la guerra en este momento".

"Hay otro cabo suelto en el lado enemigo", agregó Nagato. "Black Zetsu."

"Cierto."

"¿Podemos _irnos_ ahora?" Dijo Naruto con impaciencia con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "¡Quiero apurarme y encontrarnos a Sasuke ya mí mayores y comenzar a ayudar a todos! Ya decidimos qué hacer si me meto en problemas, así que no tenemos ninguna razón para contenernos más".

A pesar de todo, estaba emocionado. Tal vez no podía luchar al nivel de algunos de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban, pero se sentía casi inmortal. Su cuerpo vegetal podría sufrir una cantidad increíble de daño, e incluso tenían un plan de contingencia si se separaba de los demás. No había razón para esperar, especialmente cuando cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto más que no estaba en casa.

"No estoy seguro de lo que estás pensando, pero es mejor si evitamos la parte principal de las fuerzas enemigas y la ASF por igual", dijo Itachi.

" _¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que nos estábamos involucrando! No estás tratando de protegerme como todos los demás, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es." Itachi negó con la cabeza. "Si nos encontramos con la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi, no podremos trabajar con tanta libertad. Se necesitarían muchas explicaciones solo para convencerlos de que estamos de su lado. Si quieres volver con ellos, por supuesto, puede hacerlo. Pero no podemos seguirlo, y es muy probable que lo escondan nuevamente ".

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Itachi tenía razón. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ver a Aniki?"

"Nuestros principales objetivos son encontrar a Orochimaru para detener al Edo Tensei y encontrar a Madara. Orochimaru es nuestra primera prioridad, ya que participa activamente en la guerra. Es casi seguro que tiene un motivo más allá de ayudar a Madara. De hecho, probablemente sea la menor de sus consideraciones ".

Naruto miró al suelo. "... ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?"

Hubo una larga pausa. Sabía que todos lo estaban pensando, pero aún no lo habían dicho. Shisui les había contado sobre el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha.

"Kisame lo está cuidando", dijo finalmente Itachi. "Dudo que Orochimaru los use para atacar a Sasuke. Lo que es más preocupante es que tiene la intención de usar al clan para la guerra".

Naruto miró hacia arriba. "¡Deberíamos encontrar a Sasuke para que puedas hablar con él! La última vez que lo vi, estaba realmente en problemas. Estoy seguro de que si hablas con él, todo saldría bien. Más o menos."

Itachi inclinó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "No, no lo haría. Alguien como yo, que solo le mintió a Sasuke, nunca podría alcanzarlo realmente. Dejo esa tarea a tu yo mayor, a ti, Naruto. Lo único que me alegra de tu situación es tal vez encuentres una manera de ayudarlo antes ".

Naruto sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Nagato y Konan.

"Cuídate." Konan dio una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos ambarinos.

"Pase lo que pase, nuestros caminos están entrelazados", dijo Nagato. "Puede que no tengamos la oportunidad de hablar así de nuevo. Así que déjame darte mis palabras de despedida ahora, en caso de que pase algo".

Naruto frunció el ceño. Odiaba las despedidas, especialmente cuando todavía no se estaban diciendo adiós. Guárdalos. Ya me has dado suficiente.

"Es importante. Me temo que estás demasiado acostumbrado a la forma en que estoy ahora. Cuando regreses, no cometas el error de reprimirte. Intentaré capturarte y matarte con todo mi ser. Necesitas luchar con la misma fuerza ".

"Pero, tiene que haber una manera de detenerte antes de que las cosas lleguen a ese punto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, en casa, todavía estás vivo. E Itachi, ¡estás vivo también!" Naruto se volvió hacia Itachi. "¿Cuál es el punto de saber qué va a pasar en el futuro si tienes que morir de nuevo?"

"Si muero, está bien", dijo Nagato. "Lo único que te pediría es, si es posible ... que me impidas matar a Jiraiya-sensei. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar. Pero no dejes que venga aquí. Ya he Te conté cómo funcionan mis habilidades, por lo que no hay necesidad de que él renuncie a su vida. Después de su muerte, yo ... me volví peor. Traté de sofocar mi propio dolor, el horror de lo que había hecho. Incluso con todo De lo contrario, lo había hecho hasta ese momento, fue necesario destruir a alguien a quien realmente amaba para matar lo último de mi humanidad. Nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al final, _tú fuiste_ el que me hizo darme cuenta de eso, Naruto. "

"No voy a dejar que Ero-sennin muera", dijo Naruto con firmeza, ignorando el escozor en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando Nagato comenzó a hablar de Jiraiya. "Pero tampoco quiero que mueras. Yo ... no me importa si eso no me hace mejor que Madara."

La voz del hombre enmascarado todavía perseguía a Naruto, desafiándolo a encontrar una razón por la cual su deseo de cambiar las cosas era mejor que el proyecto Tsuki no Me de Madara.

"No puedo dejar que la gente muera frente a mí, y sabiendo que va a suceder. No puedo. Eso te incluye a ti e Itachi también. Encontraré una manera. Te detendré _y_ salvaré a Ero-sennin. , y todos los demás ".

"Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú", dijo Konan. "Pero tomamos nuestras propias decisiones. A fin de cuentas, primero protege a tus camaradas y preocúpate por salvarnos al final".

"Claro," dijo Naruto obstinadamente. "De todos modos, no hay diferencia, ya que haré ambas cosas".

Itachi seguía mirando con una leve sonrisa. "Tenemos que evitar enfrentarnos a otras invocaciones de Edo Tensei tanto como sea posible, especialmente porque es posible que tengamos que separarnos. Creo que es mejor si voy tras Orochimaru. Alguien más debe ir con Naruto a donde él quiera ir, y nosotros También necesito encontrar a Madara ".

"Buscaré a Madara", dijo Konan, con expresión de acero.

"Konan…" comenzó Nagato. "Quiere encontrar al Rinnegan más que nadie"

"Y él no podrá aprenderlo de mí. Ustedes dos son los únicos que saben dónde está. El objetivo de mantenerme en secreto su ubicación era para que el enemigo no pudiera descubrirlo a través del genjutsu. permanecer fuera de la guerra, pero al menos puedo dirigir la búsqueda desde aquí ".

"Ambos pueden ir", dijo Naruto con fuerza. "Estaré bien, especialmente una vez que me encuentre con Aniki. ¡Los dos deberíamos poder manejar cualquier cosa!"

Itachi suspiró. "Esto será más fácil de entender una vez que sepamos más sobre la situación en el terreno. El Rinnegan está a salvo, así que podemos preocuparnos por Madara después de Orochimaru, si es necesario."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que el Rinnegan está a salvo, de todos modos?" Preguntó Naruto. "Quiero decir, ustedes son increíbles y todo, y estoy seguro de que encontraron un buen escondite, pero ¿está realmente bien dejar que Madara siga buscándolo?"

"Sería destruido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima", dijo Itachi sin sombra de duda en su voz. "Lo importante es mantenerlo pensando que hay una posibilidad, por lo que se demora en unirse a la guerra. Acabar con el enemigo de uno en uno será más fácil que enfrentarlos juntos. Tenemos suerte de que no estén tan unidos para empezar. . "

"¿Estamos listos?" Preguntó Nagato.

"¡Listo!" Naruto extendió la mano y apretó su hitai-ate.

Los tres saltaron al vacío y finalmente dieron el primer paso hacia el campo de batalla.

—————————————————

La llegada del Naruto mayor no podría haber sido mejor programada para la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada, incluso si algunos de ellos no quisieron admitirlo. Con su capacidad para detectar intenciones maliciosas y enviar clones a todos los frentes para encontrar a los impostores, la batalla estaba comenzando a tomar un giro más positivo.

Eso fue, hasta que algunas noticias muy inquietantes comenzaron a llegar al frente, gradualmente llegando a la sede y luego volviendo a salir.

El famoso clan Uchiha había resucitado. Aunque la ASF ya se había ocupado de parches de soldados de Edo Tensei aquí y allá, esta era la primera vez que lo enfrentaban a una escala tan grande.

El Uchiha apareció por primera vez en el bosque, creando una ola de respaldo para los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla. En una escena que se parecía a algo de la era de los Clanes en Guerra, una línea de Uchiha se sumergió en las batallas que tenían lugar en el bosque, sorprendiendo a las unidades de comando aliadas con la guardia baja, lo que obligó a algunos a retirarse y a otros a quedar atrapados fatalmente entre dos poderosos grupos de enemigos .

Cuando uno de los bunshin de Naruto llegó para respaldar a Sai, Kakashi, Lee y los demás, una gran cantidad de su gente ya había sido asesinada. Kakashi se veía golpeado y harapiento, Sai se veía tenso y Sakura se mordía el labio mientras luchaba por salvar a tanta gente como podía.

"Soy un bunshin. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kakashi-sensei?" Gritó, empujando a dos Uchiha atacantes lejos de Kakashi con una mano efímera con garras.

"Ya es hora." Kakashi intentó su habitual tono impasible, pero la tensión debajo era evidente. "Logramos sellar algunos de los Edo Tensei, pero luego aparecieron un montón de Uchihas. ¡Oye, presta atención!" Kakashi lo esquivó cuando una enorme espada silbó en el aire, con el objetivo de decapitarlos a ambos. Naruto se levantó de un salto y pateó a Edo-Zabuza en la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo.

La situación se volvía más inquietante a cada segundo. Escuchó que muchas personas habían resucitado, pero esto estaba muy _mal_ .

Él y Kakashi aterrizaron espalda con espalda. Kakashi había tomado la apertura que Naruto le había presentado, y tomó posesión de la Espada del Verdugo de gran tamaño.

"Gai y algunos de los otros fueron forzados en la otra dirección, hacia el bosque", dijo Kakashi. "Ve a buscarlos. No lo estamos haciendo tan bien aquí, pero están aún más superados en número que nosotros".

El bunshin miró alrededor del claro. No quería dejarlos en un estado tan obviamente malo, pero si los demás estaban peor, definitivamente necesitaban ayuda. "Podría enviar otro bunshin aquí ... pero tendría que disiparme para hacer llegar el mensaje al Jefe".

"Tenemos una radio", dijo Kakashi. "Podemos enviar el mensaje a través del Cuartel General. ¡Ahora vete!"

"Lo prometo, estaré-" comenzó Naruto, pero él y Kakashi se detuvieron en su conversación cuando los movimientos de sus enemigos cambiaron. Los Uchiha que se quedaron con su grupo (parecía haber alrededor de media docena de ellos) de repente se alejaron de sus oponentes y se retiraron.

Los espadachines Edo Tensei, sin embargo, se quedaron. Kakashi saltó frente a Naruto y bloqueó el kunai de Zabuza con la espada mientras Naruto estaba distraído viendo la retirada del Uchiha.

"¡Mierda! No sé si escucharon lo que estaba diciendo, o qué, ¡pero esa es la dirección en la que se dirigían los demás!" Kakashi gruñó, empujando a su oponente hacia atrás. "¡Tienes que seguirlos ahora!"

"¡R-Correcto!" El bunshin se volvió y siguió al Uchiha que se retiraba. Eran rápidos y se movían suavemente como una sola unidad cohesiva, pero Naruto aún era más rápido. Los vio delante, saltando a través de las copas de los árboles y saltó en su persecución.

"¡Uf!" Naruto fue a saltar a la siguiente rama, pero algo le agarró el tobillo y lo hizo tropezar. Lanzándose hacia adelante, se dio la vuelta y aterrizó con más o menos gracia sobre sus pies para evitar disiparse. "¿Que demonios?" Miró hacia la rama ofensiva, pero no vio nada.

Con cautela, el bunshin saltó hacia los árboles y continuó persiguiendo a los Edo-Uchiha, que ahora estaban más adelante. Algo extraño estaba pasando, podía sentirlo. Había clones de plantas alrededor, ¿en los árboles? Se miró los pies cada vez que aterrizaba para asegurarse de que no volviera a engancharse.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio que el Uchiha se había detenido repentinamente y estaba frente a él. Atrapado en el aire, Naruto decidió aterrizar en una rama frente a ellos.

Algo lo golpeó en la espalda, y ese impacto fue seguido por muchos más cuando fue abordado físicamente por un enjambre de esas criaturas blancas. Reaccionaron instantáneamente a su Modo Kyuubi Chakra, brotando en árboles y enredándolo.

"¡E-hey!" gritó el bunshin, pero solo tuvo tiempo de luchar por un momento antes de que la gravedad pasara factura y golpeara el suelo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, atravesado con raíces afiladas.

____________________________________

Naruto parpadeó cuando los recuerdos de otro clon lo golpearon.

Estaba surgiendo un patrón. Cada vez que un clon aparecía en una batalla, era atraído y disipado o atacado en el acto. Cualquiera de esas criaturas de plantas blancas en el área se arrojaría sobre el bunshin como si tuviera un deseo de muerte.

No había duda de ello. El enemigo lo estaba apuntando primero en el momento en que apareció en cualquier lugar.

Ahora que sabía eso, era posible ajustar su estrategia y evitar que sus clones se disiparan, pero eso significaba tener que enviar una ola completamente nueva, y muchos de los lugares que había visitado estaban _ahora_ en serios problemas . Sin duda Orochimaru estaba tratando de frenarlo.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Naruto puso sus dedos en el signo de la cruz para convocar a más Kage Bunshin.

"Oi, Naruto. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?" Comentó Bee, viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Recuerda lo que te dije sobre el Modo Kyuubi Chakra, baka yarou".

Naruto lo sabía. Mientras estaba en el modo Kyuubi Chakra, usando el chakra del zorro, el zorro pudo robar el suyo a cambio. Ese efecto solo se multiplicó cuando convocó a más bunshin.

"¡Hmph! El Kyuubi dejó de tomar mi chakra hace un tiempo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa determinada. "Solo está tomando una siesta o algo así, supongo".

 _En lugar de divagar como un idiota, tal vez deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno_ _, le_ espetó el zorro. _¿No los siente, yendo hacia aquí_ _?_

Naruto cerró los ojos brevemente antes de que volvieran a abrirse.

"¡Buen momento, dattebayo!" Dijo exuberante, golpeando el aire. "¡Apuesto a que saben lo que está pasando con el clan Uchiha! Además, hay algo que puedo aclarar para todos. Bee-occhan, ¿puedes cubrirme? Voy a hacer una visita rápida, no quiero que nadie sepa sobre todavía ".

Las cosas serían menos complicadas si fuera solo. Con las sospechas de todos sobre su yo más joven y los demás, sería mejor hablar con ellos primero.

"Eh ... seguro," dijo Bee encogiéndose de hombros.

"Intentaré darme prisa. Tenemos que conseguir ayuda para Kakashi-sensei y los demás."

Naruto se volvió y se lanzó lejos del rumbo que él y Bee estaban siguiendo. Poniendo una ráfaga extra de velocidad, se lanzó hacia esa energía nostálgica que era tan similar a la suya.


	25. Doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

No pasó mucho tiempo para dejar la Tierra de la Lluvia, pero todavía estaban a una buena distancia de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la lucha.

Aún no habían aparecido enemigos. El mayor obstáculo fue la falta de información sobre dónde _estaban_ Orochimaru o Madara . Hasta que encontraron una fuente de información, era tan bueno como conjeturas.

Nagato trató de rastrear la energía de Orochimaru desde el Edo Tensei, pero no funcionó porque él e Itachi ya no estaban bajo control y, por lo tanto, no recibieron ninguna orden que pudiera rastrearse hasta la fuente.

Después de viajar la mayor parte del día, el trío llegó a un amplio lago abierto. Primero se detuvo Nagato. Luego Itachi. Naruto se detuvo a trompicones detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué-" comenzó Naruto, pero luego vio.

Un destello de naranja llameante parpadeó a través de los árboles, moviéndose tan rápido que al principio fue difícil de seguir. Luego apareció más adelante, saltó sobre algunas ramas de árboles y aterrizó suavemente frente a ellos.

"¡Yo!" dijo el Naruto mayor alegremente, poniendo dos dedos en su sien y saludando. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

El Naruto más joven miró fijamente a su contraparte mayor durante varios momentos. Apenas podía reconocerse a sí mismo a primera vista. De alguna manera estaba _brillando_ , las llamas lamían todo su cuerpo, emitiendo calidez y luz dorada como el sol.

También había otras diferencias. Era más alto, con hombros más anchos y un rostro más anguloso. Sus ojos eran amarillos en lugar de azul claro, pero no parecían amenazadores. En cambio, parecía ... casi reconfortante, de alguna manera.

"¿Q-qué?" dijo el mayor con una risa nerviosa, frotándose la nuca tímidamente.

"¡Ahhhh, tan _genial!_ " , Dijo entusiasmado el más joven, acercándose y mirando a su contraparte de arriba abajo con entusiasmo. "¿Cómo estás en _llamas?_ ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo hacer eso? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Puedes mostrarme un jutsu genial?"

"Eheheh…" El anciano se rascó la mejilla, luciendo halagado. "Um ... veamos ... así es como se ve cuando estoy en el Modo Kyuubi Chakra. No sé si podría enseñarte, hay algún tipo de prueba de cascada que debes pasar primero. Te encontré porque puedo sentirte, el Kyuubi dice que hay algún tipo de conexión con jinchuuriki, así que supongo que eso también te incluye a ti. Estaba en un bosque extraño en la parte posterior de una tortuga gigante entrenando para usar el chakra del Kyuubi. ¿Y algo genial? fácil."

El Naruto mayor le tendió la mano. Pequeñas garras de chakra brotaron del aura brillante a su alrededor y se agitaron alrededor de su mano, moldeando chakra en su palma. Primero comenzó como una pequeña y familiar bola de energía giratoria: el Rasengan. Aún así, el Naruto más joven miró con atención, esperando que sucediera algo.

No tomó mucho tiempo. Un agudo gemido metálico comenzó cuando zarcillos blancos se arremolinaban alrededor del Rasengan, haciéndose más y más grandes, arremolinándose a su alrededor en forma de hojas blancas giratorias. El anciano la levantó por encima de su cabeza y las hojas se alargaron cada vez más, el giro generó un viento que recogió polvo y agitó su cabello.

"Fuuton: ¡Rasen-Shuriken!"

Se volvió y lanzó el Rasen-Shuriken al lago. Se movió a una velocidad increíble, pero solo durante una fracción de segundo. Antes de que golpeara el agua, hubo un chapoteo cuando Nagato se deslizó sobre la superficie del lago y levantó las manos, justo en el camino del Rasen-Shuriken. Cuando lo golpeó, se tambaleó, se deshizo y finalmente se disipó en la nada.

"¡Nagatoooo!" se quejó el Naruto mayor, agitando los brazos. "¡Lo arruinaste! ¡No es como si fuera a golpear algo!"

El joven Naruto no estaba seguro de qué era más sorprendente: el Rasen-Shuriken o Nagato deteniéndolo con sus propias manos. O que su yo mayor no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo cuando lo hizo. Por primera vez en la historia, se sintió como la persona más común de un grupo.

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos en este momento". Nagato caminó sobre el lago de regreso a ellos. "Si eso golpeó el agua, habría habido una salpicadura lo suficientemente grande como para mostrarse sobre las copas de los árboles. Y si fallara, habría despejado una buena cantidad _de_ árboles".

"Oh, vamos, no me iba a perder ..."

"¡ _Qué genial!"_ el joven Naruto chilló de nuevo, saltando de un pie a otro con entusiasmo.

"¿Bien bien?" el anciano se volvió de nuevo hacia él. "Y hay otra cosa en la que he estado trabajando recientemente, todavía no lo he aprendido del todo, porque tengo que aprender a equilibrar las energías roja y azul, o algo así, pero debería ser _realmente_ asombroso. - "

"Sé que ambos están muy emocionados de finalmente conocerse," intervino Itachi, no muy fuerte, pero aun así llamó su atención. "Sin embargo, nos _encontramos_ en medio de una guerra en este momento. Tenemos que encontrar Orochimaru tan pronto como sea posible, y detener el Edo Tensei."

Con el rostro poniéndose serio, el mayor de Naruto asintió. "Hay zombis de Edo Tensei por todas partes, además de esas cosas blancas. ¡Y…!" Se volvió para darle a Itachi toda su atención. "Itachi, ¿qué está pasando con el clan Uchiha? ¡Empezaron a aparecer por todos lados! Han estado trabajando juntos para deshacerse de cualquier Kage Bunshin que envíe al campo de batalla. Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque ¡Soy el único que puede distinguir a las cosas de las plantas blancas de los aliados reales cuando se transforman! Creo que puedo esquivarlos ahora, sé que están apuntando a mi bunshin, pero me llevará algo de tiempo enviarlos de regreso. . No podré mantener el Modo Kyuubi Chakra por mucho más tiempo ".

"¿El Zetsu Blanco?" Preguntó Itachi, inclinando levemente la cabeza. "¿Pueden transformarse en otras personas? Y solo tú puedes distinguirlos de los reales".

"¡Sí, como dije! ¿Quieres decir que no sabías sobre eso?"

"Nos hemos salido un poco del circuito. La mayor parte de nuestra información proviene de la interceptación de mensajes enviados al cuartel general de la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada".

El Naruto más joven sintió una creciente sensación de aprensión ante esta revelación. Ya era bastante malo que Orochimaru hubiera sido quien lo trajera aquí.

"¿Eso significa que yo también soy falso?" espetó ansiosamente, sorprendiendo a los demás. "Este cuerpo está hecho de esas cosas vegetales. ¿Cómo sé que no soy como ellos?" Se _sentía_ real, seguro. La mayoría de las veces no hubo diferencia. No le importaría tanto la forma extraña, si el Zetsu no estuviera claramente del lado del enemigo. Era el mismo miedo de siempre, el miedo a perder su libre albedrío en cualquier momento y volverse contra todos.

Su yo mayor lo miró en silencio por un momento. Luego se agachó frente a él, haciendo que el rostro del mayor quedara más bajo que el del menor.

"No eres falso", dijo el mayor. "Puedo decir que tienes la misma alma que yo. Y tou-chan y kaa-chan, puedo sentirlos cuidándote también. Podrás conocerlos algún día, ya sabes. Y habrá mucho de cosas realmente difíciles y dolorosas en el camino, pero puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti. Vas a mostrarles a todos lo que podemos hacer ".

Levantó un puño dorado y el más joven lo miró confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que el otro quería que golpeara el puño. Con una lenta sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, el joven Naruto levantó su puño. Pero justo antes de que se tocaran, las llamas doradas se retiraron de la mano del anciano y bajaron por su brazo, disolviéndose en su tono de piel y ropa normales. Los ojos del Naruto más joven se agrandaron cuando sus puños se encontraron.

"Te dije que no iba a durar mucho más", dijo el mayor. "Probablemente deberíamos tratar de no tocarnos cuando estoy en esa forma, de todos modos. No sé si pasaría, pero esas cosas blancas de Zetsu se convierten en árboles cuando hago eso". Cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de asentir decididamente para sí mismo. "¡Sí! ¡No hay duda al respecto! ¿Ne, Kyuubi?"

 _Te has puesto demasiado alegre, mocoso_ , el más joven escuchó el eco de la voz en su cabeza. _¿Qué pasó con todo ese odio tuyo ?_

El mayor de Naruto abrió los ojos levemente, los ojos en su otro yo, donde estaba el sello. "Tu lo descubrirás."

_Hmph. Es molesto, pero realmente te mete en la piel, este ._

Esta vez, la voz vino de afuera, pero también de adentro, de alguna manera. El Naruto más joven se dio cuenta de que era el _otro_ Kyuubi a quien estaba escuchando.

El mayor de Naruto se puso de pie y levantó el pulgar. "¡Yosh! Tan pronto como pueda usar el Modo Kyuubi Chakra de nuevo, enviaré más bunshin a los campos de batalla. Mientras tanto, necesito reunirme con Bee-occhan y ayudar a Kakashi-sensei y los demás. ¿ustedes van a hacer? "

"¡Voy contigo, por supuesto!" dijo el más joven emocionado. "Pero primero, tenemos que pensar en cómo debería llamarnos la gente cuando estamos en el mismo lugar. Podría ser confuso si estamos en una pelea y alguien intenta llamarnos". Se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Ehhhhh", el anciano sonó dudoso. "Soy mayor, así que debería ser yo quien mantenga mi nombre. Tú puedes ser, uh ... Shorty."

"¿Qué?" el Naruto más joven señaló al otro acusador. "Solo te llamas bajo, ¿lo sabías?"

"Vamos, dame un descanso aquí ..."

_____________________________________

Afortunadamente, ningún enemigo se _había_ percatado del pequeño truco con el Rasen-Shuriken, y su grupo pudo comenzar hacia el campo de batalla sin ningún problema. Se informaron mutuamente sobre lo que sucedió hasta ahora en la guerra y en Ame, mientras corrían y esperaban a que Naruto pudiera usar el Modo Kyuubi Chakra nuevamente.

Les habló del Edo-Uchiha y del problema que estaban causando a las unidades en el campo.

"El grupo de Kakashi-sensei se dividió y estoy más preocupado por ellos", explicó mientras corrían. "Pero con ustedes aquí, no tendré que esperar para conseguirles algo de respaldo. Podemos encontrarlos y ayudarlos".

Itachi miró a Nagato y al Naruto más joven. "Estamos tratando de evitar la ASF. Necesitamos encontrar a Orochimaru y hacer que detenga al Edo Tensei. Esa es la mejor manera en que podemos ayudar".

El anciano se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Y Konan decidió quedarse solo en Amegakure?"

"Quiere que Ame permanezca neutral en la guerra", dijo Nagato. "Y no se puede descartar que Madara vuelva a aparecer allí. Debe estar cada vez más desesperado, dado que Orochimaru no logró sacarnos información a través de la manipulación emocional".

"¡Ella estará bien! Viste la forma en que ella arruinó completamente los planes de Orochimaru en su cara", dijo el joven Naruto.

"Naru-chan tiene razón," dijo Itachi con una cara perfectamente seria.

"NO," dijo el Naruto más joven en voz muy alta. "Ustedes NO me van a llamar así. Aniki, ¿cómo pudieron traicionarse así?"

Se dio cuenta del momento en que el anciano lo sugirió. Lo que empeoró las cosas fue que Nagato e Itachi jugaron completamente en serio.

"Lo siento, era solo una broma. Una broma," insistió el mayor de Naruto, pero arruinó su ya mediocre disculpa riéndose. "No te lo tomes tan en serio, _Naru-chan ~._ "

El más joven gruñó y saltó hacia adelante para enfrentarse a su yo mayor, pero cuando hizo el impacto, el mayor se desvaneció en una bocanada de humo.

Un bunshin.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo… hey! ¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Al final, es su decisión", respondió Nagato a Itachi, sin inmutarse por los otros dos. "Konan hará lo que sea necesario para proteger la aldea y evitar que el enemigo la utilice".

Eso hizo que el Naruto más joven se olvidara de atacar a su contraparte mayor por un momento y mirara a Nagato. Originalmente, tenía sentido para él que el miembro no zombi de su grupo se mantuviera alejado de la guerra y de Orochimaru. Realmente no creía que quedarse atrás pudiera ser _más_ peligroso que acompañarlo.

"Estará bien", dijo, vertiendo tanto entusiasmo como pudo. "Les daremos tanto de qué preocuparse aquí, que ni siquiera _pensarán_ en acercarse a Ame de nuevo. ¡No sabrán qué los golpeó!"

"Sabes, es un poco extraño que ya conozcas a estos tipos", dijo el mayor Naruto, dejándose caer frente a ellos después de su breve desaparición. "Nadie me ha dicho lo que pasó desde que llegaste aquí. Es como si hubieras hecho cosas que no sé, aunque eres yo".

El más joven lo alcanzó, corriendo a su paso. "¿Quieres saber acerca de las cosas _que he_ hecho? ¡Me he estado preguntando por ti desde que llegué aquí! Y realmente quiero que me enseñes cómo usar el chakra del Kyuubi. _¡Por favor!_ Sabes que las cosas serían mucho mejor. ¡si pudiera hacerlo ahora en lugar de más tarde! "

El anciano frunció el ceño pensativo. "Sí, pero como dije, hay una prueba de cascada que tienes que hacer antes de poder comenzar. Tampoco entendí por qué al principio, pero lo entendí después de que comencé a trabajar para separar el chakra del Kyuubi de su intención maligna. . Y realmente no puedo decirte cómo hacerlo, porque no funciona a menos que lo averigües por tu cuenta. Por lo que sabemos, será diferente para ti de lo que fue para mí ".

"Entonces, haré la prueba por mi cuenta, ¡no hay problema! Eso no parece demasiado difícil".

El anciano siguió mirando hacia adelante, luciendo inusualmente serio. El joven Naruto se preguntó si la prueba era realmente algo terrible.

"Anik _iiiiiiii_ -tteba _yo_ !"

"Definitivamente no eres lo mismo que esas cosas blancas espeluznantes", murmuró. "Pero todavía estás muy lejos de dejar ir el odio".

Sus palabras y su tono pesado llevaron al joven a un silencio de sorpresa por un momento. Miró a Itachi y Nagato, y parecían igual de serios. Sus expresiones no tenían nada de la confusión que sentía.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Este no es el momento", dijo Nagato. "Ustedes dos pueden discutir las técnicas de entrenamiento después de que se establezca la batalla actual".

"¡Correcto!" El mayor de Naruto asintió, su comportamiento serio se derritió como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Le mostró una gran sonrisa a su contraparte más joven. "Te diré todo lo que pueda, hermanito. Pero primero tenemos que ayudar a todos contra esas criaturas blancas. Ustedes me están ayudando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Si!"

Itachi negó con la cabeza. "¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?"

"Ustedes no tienen que irse si no quieren. Pero yo me quedo con aniki", dijo el más joven. "¿De qué tienes que preocuparte? Puedes huir si la ASF cree que eres el enemigo".

"Podemos ayudar esta vez. Pero hagámoslo rápido", advirtió Nagato.

"¡Si!" Los dos Naruto chocaron los cinco.

____________________________________

Ahora estaban lo suficientemente cerca del campo de batalla más cercano para ver el destello ocasional de luz o humo de un ataque. Los días de finales de otoño eran más frescos, pero la hierba y los árboles que se extendían muy por debajo de ellos todavía estaban verdes. Estaba soleado y despejado. Sería un hermoso día, si no fuera por la guerra.

El grupo de los trapos descendió una pequeña colina hacia una línea de árboles más sombreados, la atmósfera cambió a algo siniestro cuando entraron en el bosque. Ahora estaban dentro del alcance de la batalla. Los enemigos ocultos podrían acechar en cualquier lugar entre los árboles. El joven Naruto estaba un poco nervioso, pero su yo mayor no parecía afectado.

"Espera a que vean qué tipo de ayuda traje", dijo el anciano emocionado, saltando y saltando sobre algunas ramas de los árboles. "¡Kakashi-sensei y los demás están adelante, chicos! ¡Vamos!"

Itachi se movió para correr al lado del menor. "Todos permanezcan en guardia. Con el Edo Tensei del enemigo, la situación puede cambiar en un instante. Naruto más joven, creo que debes evitarlos y concentrarte en los clones de Zetsu. Pueden ser más lentos para atacarte al principio, ya que pareces uno de ellos disfrazado. De todos modos, deberías tener una ventaja de fuerza sobre ellos ".

"O-está bien."

Tal vez fue porque había estado protegido y empujado una y otra vez desde que llegó en el futuro, pero no había esperado sumergirse tan abruptamente en la guerra. Sabía que era peligroso, y encontrarse con shinobi de su propio lado era un problema en sí mismo. Pero la perspectiva de ayudar con algo real disipó su aprensión. Podía sentir la emoción, la ráfaga de la batalla burbujeando desde adentro.

Cayeron en un claro abarrotado, atrayendo la atención del Cuerpo de Sellos que se encontraba cerca del borde. Defendían una colección de cuerpos sellados. Mucho peor fueron los pocos cuerpos _sin sellar_ esparcidos al azar por el gran claro, que simplemente estaban muertos, gente de su propio lado. Sus pérdidas parecían menos, pero era diferente perder personas reales y vivas a cambio de un zombi Edo Tensei o un clon de Zetsu.

¿Cuántos ya estaban perdidos, aquí y en los otros campos de batalla?

El Naruto mayor saltó frente al Cuerpo de Sellado, las brillantes llamas del Modo Kyuubi Chakra envolvieron su cuerpo una vez más.

"¡No vayas tras estos tipos, están bien!" dijo de inmediato, indicando a Itachi, Nagato y su yo más joven. "Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero están aquí para ayudar, así que no intentes sellarlos".

"¡Date prisa y encuentra a los impostores!" Instó un miembro del Cuerpo de Sellos. "No podemos movernos de nuestros lugares hasta que tú lo hagas, y Kakashi-san necesita ayuda."

"¡Yosh! Esos dos de allí", señaló Naruto a un par de shinobi Iwa cerca de la línea de árboles, "ese tipo con el pañuelo hitai-comió justo detrás de todos ustedes ... y hay otro pequeño grupo que viene por aquí que son _todos_ Zetsu. debería estar aquí en sólo unos minutos ". Giró y saltó hacia la batalla con el Edo Tensei todavía cerca. Itachi y Nagato lo siguieron.

El Naruto más joven se paró frente al Cuerpo de Sellos solo, atrayendo miradas confusas que rápidamente cambiaron hacia el impostor en medio de ellos. El falso Konoha-nin los fulminó con la mirada y dio un paso atrás mientras avanzaban hacia él.

Parecía que tenían esa situación bajo control. Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos impostores Iwa-nin tratando de hundirse de nuevo en la línea de árboles.

Esto fue. Una oportunidad para luchar. Apretó la diadema que el futuro-Iruka le había dado, con una fiera sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!"

Corrió hacia las figuras que se alejaban, dando vida a un mini batallón de Kage Bunshin. Algunos saltaron, tratando de aterrizar sobre los impostores y derribarlos. Otros pululaban a su alrededor desde abajo. Entraron corriendo con furia y gritos; no muy organizado, pero lo suficientemente abrumador tanto en energía como en número para traer al enemigo un dolor inesperado.

Los clones de Zetsu no eran particularmente hábiles, pero eran resistentes. Los dos a los que atacó estuvieron desprevenidos por un momento, luego gruñeron y apuñalaron a su bunshin. No podía decir si lo habían confundido con uno de los suyos, pero claramente no habían esperado tal ataque. Docenas de puños les lloraban de entusiasmo y los impostores giraban alrededor buscándolo en vano, gritando y cortando con frustración.

Continuó así un rato, cada bunshin tomando cualquier oportunidad que pudiera para asestar un golpe al enemigo. Fue una batalla campal.

Muchos de sus bunshin ya se habían disipado, pero el verdadero Naruto saltó del grupo y le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula de uno de los impostores. Ambos aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo, Naruto sujetándolo con su peso.

Fue entonces cuando la cosa debajo de él cambió de repente. Los rasgos prestados del Iwa-nin se desvanecieron, dejando atrás una cara blanca en blanco con ojos espeluznantes.

Entonces, ¿ _así_ era como se veían realmente estas cosas?

Naruto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y se levantó de un salto cuando el otro impostor lo atacó con una espada. Pero su reacción fue un poco demasiado lenta, habiendo estado demasiado ocupado mirando a la criatura Zetsu.

Levantó los brazos contra el ataque sin pensarlo. El bunshin que le quedaba abordó al Zetsu inmediatamente después, pero Naruto sintió el frío escozor cuando la hoja raspó su piel.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, rodó hacia atrás y miró para asegurarse de que su bunshin había apilado completamente al enemigo antes de echar un vistazo rápido a su herida. El corte era largo, pero no muy profundo, y se estaba sellando justo ante sus ojos. Pero aún más extraño, no estaba sangrando. Era una delgada línea de color más claro que su piel, sin ni siquiera una pizca de rojo.

"Que…?"

Eso no tiene sentido. Había _definitivamente_ sido capaz de sangrar antes. Tal vez fue solo una casualidad, una técnica de espada especial o algo así. Quizás el corte fue simplemente demasiado superficial. De cualquier manera, no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora. Naruto sintió a lo largo de la herida que se desvanecía rápidamente, pero pronto volvió su atención al segundo shinobi falso, presionado debajo de la pila de su bunshin restante. También se estaba transformando de un ser humano en una de esas criaturas vegetales. Su bunshin había logrado rematarlo.

"¡Muy bien, todos!" Naruto lanzó un puño al aire. "Aniki dijo que habrá más aquí en cualquier segundo, así que estemos allí para encontrarnos con ellos cuando lo hagan".

Se sentía como comandar tropas en batalla. Su bunshin rugió y parloteó de acuerdo, y el original se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la amenaza entrante. Hizo crujir sus nudillos con una sonrisa. Las cosas recién estaban comenzando. Se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentarse a cualquier número de peones de Zetsu en ese momento.

____________________________________

Suigetsu tosió exageradamente cuando una nube de polvo se elevó en su rostro. Se apartó de las nubes ofensivas con el ceño fruncido en el rostro, un diente enganchado asomando de su labio. "Hombre, este lugar es aún más espeluznante si no hay nadie".

"¿Estás seguro de que tu espada estaría en un lugar como este?" Preguntó Juugo, metiéndose en la oscura y polvorienta habitación en la que Suigetsu acababa de entrar. "No parece que nadie haya estado aquí en años. No aquí, al menos".

"¿Te vas a quejar o me vas a ayudar a buscar?" Suigetsu dijo enojado, buscando en lugares aparentemente aleatorios dentro de la habitación. "Si quieres que vayamos a buscar a Sasuke, primero tenemos que encontrar mi espada. Él puede esperar un poco después de dejarnos en la Cumbre. Se lo merece."

Juugo caminó amablemente hacia el viejo almacén, aunque no veía mucho sentido en buscar aquí. El escondite de Orochimaru era enorme, y este era solo _uno_ de ellos.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos fueron abandonados ahora. Él y Suigetsu ciertamente no eran los únicos sujetos de prueba que habían logrado escapar desde la caída de Orochimaru. Dado que se rumoreaba que estaba muerto, muchos de sus propios subordinados incluso se habían alejado, pasando a otras empresas.

"¡Ohoho! ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Suigetsu, y Juugo se dio la vuelta para ver qué encontraba. No había una espada a la vista, pero Suigetsu tenía un pergamino de aspecto polvoriento en sus manos y estaba leyendo atentamente su contenido. Juugo se acercó a mirar sin molestarse en verbalizar su curiosidad. Fue más rápido solo para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto.

Se elevó sobre el hombro de Suigetsu para mirar el pergamino. "Esto parece ..."

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y volvió a enrollar el pergamino. "Parece que encontramos algo bueno para llevarle a Sasuke, después de todo. Él debería encontrar esto bastante interesante." Metió el pergamino en la parte delantera de su abrigo. "Muy bien ahora. ¡Sigamos buscando!"

____________________________________

Tobi salió a la alegre luz del sol, una escena que no coincidía en absoluto con su estado de ánimo. Su mirada viajó por uno de los grandes y antiguos huesos que enmarcaban la entrada de la cueva.

Un shinobi de la Niebla que no reconoció estaba agachado allí como esperando. Cuando Tobi salió al sol, el extraño saltó y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando el hombre se acercó, pudo ver las facciones agrietadas y la esclerótica negra que lo marcaba como una invocación de Edo Tensei.

"Estoy empezando a cuestionarme seriamente si estás perdiendo mi tiempo por tu propia diversión", dijo Tobi, frío en la superficie, pero lleno de ira en el fondo. "Mantuve mi parte del trato. Si no me vas a ser útil, entonces mantente fuera de mi camino".

"¿Qué, no crees que me esforcé lo suficiente para encontrar el Rinnegan por ti?" Orochimaru dijo a través del cuerpo del shinobi de la Niebla sin nombre, su tono ligero y despreocupado.

Aparentemente, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios asuntos como para molestarse en reunirse en persona.

Tobi siguió caminando.

"O ¿Se siente frustrado a su propia incompetencia? Usted _no_ se da cuenta que podría haber destruido por ahora. Podrían ser que le conduce a una búsqueda infructuosa sólo para ganar tiempo, y aquí están bailando derecha a lo largo. Su desesperación es más que evidente . Que patetico."

"Cállate", dijo Tobi con dureza, volviéndose para caminar inquieto hacia la cueva para que pudieran, al menos, discutir cosas fuera de la vista.

La marioneta de Orochimaru lo siguió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se agachaban fuera de la luz del sol.

Tobi sabía que su impaciencia mostraba más de lo que debería, especialmente alrededor de Orochimaru. Pero estaban en el meollo del plan. Todo lo que sucediera en los próximos días determinaría su éxito o fracaso. Sus muchos años de preparación podrían desaparecer en un instante.

"No lo destruirán", dijo. "No hasta el segundo en que estén seguros de que caerá en mis manos. Necesitarán quedárselo, sacarlo como cebo en caso de que haga un movimiento contra la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Probablemente han tendido algún tipo de trampa eso lo destruirá si me acerco demasiado, pero ellos no conocen el alcance de mi poder. Puedo sortear cualquier cosa que hayan preparado para detenerme ".

"¿Es eso así?" Orochimaru dijo con voz ronca con un tono de diversión. "¿Tiene la intención de llamarles un farol? ¿O continuará corriendo frenéticamente, buscando donde se cruce primero por su mente?"

Tobi odiaba ser condescendiente, pero las represalias estaban completamente fuera de su alcance. Consideró desquitarse con el títere que Orochimaru estaba usando actualmente como portavoz, pero reinó en el impulso.

"¿Tu ejército de mascotas de Uchiha ha encontrado algo? Estoy seguro de que trajiste al ex jefe del clan ya su esposa también. ¿No saben dónde escondería algo su hijo?"

"Itachi siempre ha sido inescrutable, para sus padres más que para nadie", dijo Orochimaru. "De todos modos, yo _he_ hecho lo que prometió hacer. Usted está en su propia después de esto. Estoy a punto de recuperar mi verdadera forma, y luego mi verdadero trabajo puede comenzar."

"¿Tu verdadera forma?" Tobi demandó. "¿Quieres decir que quieres algo más que dirigir la guerra? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

"No te preocupes, lo que estoy haciendo no tiene nada que ver con tu guerra. Mantente concentrado. Ya tienes mucho para mantenerte ocupado".

Parecía que Orochimaru había decidido que la conversación había terminado. Un largo ataúd de madera se materializó detrás del shinobi revivido, aterrizando con un fuerte aplauso que hizo que Tobi se volteara rápidamente. Gruñó debajo de la máscara, pero la invocación de Edo Tensei ya se había ido. Se quitó la máscara y dejó que la frustración se mostrara cuando una sombra salió de su escondite.

"Necesitamos a Madara," dijo Black Zetsu con su voz grave, mirando desde la pared mientras Tobi caminaba agitado por el pasillo subterráneo. "A este paso, nunca vamos a capturar el Ocho y el Nueve Colas. Y no me gusta lo que está haciendo Orochimaru. ¿Qué harás si decide tomar el bijuu para él?"

"No podemos revivir a Madara sin el Rinnegan. Todavía puedo invocar la estatua de Gedo sin él. Aún podemos capturar al bijuu. Por ahora, Orochimaru mantiene ocupada a la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. No está interesado en el bijuu, todo lo que quiere". es reunir suficientes muestras para su pequeño proyecto favorito ".

"¿Apostarías tu vida por eso? Necesitamos a Madara. ¿Qué hay del Edo Tensei?"

Tobi hizo una pausa. El plan _no_ era revivir a Madara usando el Edo Tensei. Quería estar completamente vivo de nuevo cuando regresara, no una pálida imitación de ello. El viejo Uchiha lo había dejado muy claro antes de su muerte. Sin duda, se quejaría si usaran ese método.

Aún así, era una opción atractiva. Significaba que no tendrían que esperar al Rinnegan. Significaba que no tendría que sacrificar su vida para usar el Rinne Tensei.

"Madara no estaría feliz con eso, _o con_ el estado de nuestros planes en este momento", admitió Tobi. "Aunque no puedo negar que ayudaría a mover las cosas más rápido. No podemos confiar en Orochimaru. Dudo que esté tratando seriamente de derrotar a la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada. Desafortunadamente, debemos convencer a Orochimaru de que resucite a Madara, o forzarlo a revelar el método."

"Negociar con él tiene el potencial de ser realmente molesto", dijo Black Zetsu. "Pero si es necesario, lo sacaremos a la fuerza".

El Edo Tensei era un secreto tan fuertemente guardado que solo el Nidaime Hokage, Orochimaru y Kabuto habían aprendido a hacerlo. ¡Maldito todo! Deberían haberle sacado el secreto a Kabuto cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Habría sido más fácil de manejar. Pero ahora, no importa lo que hicieran, tendrían que lidiar con la Serpiente Sannin.

A no ser que…

"Dijo que iba a recuperar su propia forma", dijo Tobi, volviéndose hacia Black Zetsu. "Eso significa que ya no compartirá un cuerpo con Kabuto. Si sobrevive, Kabuto será débil después de la transferencia. Especialmente si Orochimaru tiene la intención de recuperar todo el poder que originalmente absorbió de él."

"Kabuto puede convocar a Madara, y puede que también pueda controlar a Itachi y Nagato", dijo Black Zetsu, entendiendo rápidamente. "Bien. Y el cuerpo de Kabuto ya contiene las esporas que necesitamos para rastrearlo. ¿Irás tras él antes que el bijuu, entonces?"

"Lo que sea que venga primero." Tobi se volvió a poner la máscara y su voz cambió de la normal a la de su disfraz de 'Madara'. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo continuará luchando contra ellos, o exactamente cuándo obtendrá su propio cuerpo. Enfrentaremos a Kabuto cuando vuelva a estar consciente".

Tobi no sabía qué pretendía Orochimaru para Kabuto después de la transferencia, pero esa era su oportunidad de poner a Nagato e Itachi bajo su control. Cuando tuvieran a Madara y al Rinnegan, todo finalmente cambiaría a su favor.

"Bien", dijo Black Zetsu, hundiéndose lentamente en el suelo. "Me he cansado de tratar de cooperar con Orochimaru. Una vez que tengamos a Madara, no importará lo que esté planeando."

Tobi vio al Black Zetsu irse. Sin duda tenía la intención de seguir las esporas incrustadas en el cuerpo de Kabuto, para atacar en el momento en que Orochimaru se fuera. Eso significaba que solo había un poco de tiempo antes de que todo comenzara. Caminó de regreso hacia la entrada de la cueva sintiéndose decidido y más tranquilo de lo que se habia sentido en días.


	26. Deslizarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

La ayuda adicional dio la vuelta a la escaramuza. Con los impostores de Zetsu atendidos, el Cuerpo de Sellos logró sellar casi todas las invocaciones de Edo Tensei del enemigo en el campo.

El joven Naruto se estaba cansando y su ropa mostraba algunos cortes y raspaduras, pero se enderezó con una sonrisa victoriosa. Los pocos Bunshin restantes cayeron al suelo.

Los Zetsu se extinguieron. Y la mejor parte fue que los había derribado a todos por su cuenta. Todos los demás habían estado demasiado ocupados luchando contra el Uchiha revivido y los otros zombis. Debido a que luchó, el Cuerpo de Sellos fue liberado para atrapar al Edo Tensei. Se sintió bien ayudar de una manera real.

Naruto pasó sobre un Zetsu con un gran cráter en su cuerpo desde su Rasengan, los múltiples bunshin restantes detrás de él se desvanecieron con bocanadas de humo. Quería ver cómo iban las cosas al otro lado del campo.

Ellos también estaban terminando de su lado. Todos estaban reunidos cerca de una fila de cuerpos sellados, todos lucían agotados y maltratados.

"Voy a enviar otra ola de bunshin antes de que el Modo desaparezca de nuevo", dijo el Naruto mayor. El más joven miró con asombro mientras llamaba algunas copias de oro llameante que saltaban en el aire y se alejaban a una velocidad increíble. Se alegró de haber disipado su propio bunshin de aspecto cansado y enclenque antes de venir.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué está pasando en los otros campos de batalla? ¿Qué hay del Uchiha revivido?" Dijo una kunoichi Suna del Cuerpo de Sellos.

Comenzó a explicar lo que sabían, hablando rápido y gesticulando salvajemente. El Naruto más joven no prestó mucha atención a su conversación. Se dio cuenta de que todavía había un cuerpo envuelto entre las rocas rotas y la tierra desgarrada del campo de batalla. Había un sellador allí, y Kakashi estaba de pie junto al cuerpo, sosteniendo su muñeca y mirando el proceso.

"¿Oye, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto saltó a su lado. "¿Qué pasa—" vio lo que su sensei estaba mirando, y su boca cambió a un sorprendido 'oh'. Reconoció el rostro agrietado y descamado del cuerpo en el suelo, rostro que pronto quedó completamente cubierto con una envoltura blanca a manos del sellador. "¡H-Haku!"

"Zabuza también estuvo aquí", dijo Kakashi, moviéndose para bajar su diadema sobre su ojo. "Siento que los extrañaras. Ellos también habrían encontrado interesante verte, ya que te recuerdan tal como eres."

No debería haber sido una gran sorpresa. A Orochimaru le gustaba usar el Edo Tensei para lanzar caras conocidas a la batalla. De repente se preguntó si Sasuke ya había visto al clan Uchiha. En la emoción de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto se había olvidado momentáneamente de la advertencia de Shisui. Orochimaru probablemente iba a obligar al clan a enfrentarse pronto con Sasuke.

"Escuché que lo pasaste mal en Suna", dijo Kakashi. "Escuchamos que lograste escapar después del ataque de Orochimaru, pero todos estaban preocupados. Probablemente eres el primer shinobi de Konoha en visitar a Ame y salir con vida en los últimos veinte años."

"¿Eh? Oh." Naruto seguía olvidando que sus nuevos amigos alguna vez fueron considerados criminales extremadamente peligrosos. Pero su yo mayor parecía tan cómodo con ellos como él se sentía, y esa era toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¡No tenías que preocuparte por mí, Kakashi-sensei! Ni siquiera Orochimaru puede enfrentarse a Itachi, Nagato y Konan. Ellos también me ayudarán a volver al pasado. Oh, espera, no lo he hecho". ¡Ni siquiera les he explicado todavía! Mira, cuando dejé a Suna ...

"Cuanto mayor explicaste un poco mientras estábamos peleando. Necesitábamos un poco de elaboración después de que él gritó que no los sellara". Kakashi miró más allá de Naruto y se tensó.

Naruto se giró para ver a Itachi, Nagato y su yo mayor acercándose. El Cuerpo de Sellos estaba empacando sus herramientas detrás de ellos.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Kakashi-senpai," dijo Itachi con una sonrisa abierta, una acción inesperada que lo hizo parecer de alguna manera más joven que cuando todavía estaba vivo.

Kakashi le dio una mirada de genuina sorpresa. "A-Aa. Gracias por cuidar de Naruto por nosotros."

Itachi asintió. "El Cuerpo de Sellos se puso en contacto con el cuartel general de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Han desarrollado una estrategia contra el enemigo que apunta constantemente a los clones del Modo Kyuubi Chakra".

"Nadie puede hacer mucho hasta que desaparezcan todas las falsificaciones", dijo el mayor de Naruto, golpeando una mano con la otra. "¡Pero una vez que hagamos eso, tendremos a Orochimaru huyendo! Y podremos terminar de limpiar todos los campos de batalla con sus zombis Edo Tensei".

"Perdóneme." La kunoichi Suna que había hablado antes vino a su grupo. Sostenía uno de los receptores de radio. "Hay un mensaje del cuartel general: el Hokage y el Raikage están exigiendo que el joven Naruto salga del campo de batalla. Solo he escuchado lo básico, pero debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. Ya es bastante malo que el mayor esté aquí, pero aún lo necesitamos. para encontrar a los impostores ".

" _¿Qué?_ " "Blehhh". Ambos Narutos expresaron su opinión al mismo tiempo.

"Incluso si no es un impostor como los demás, no debería estar aquí. No es seguro para él estar al aire libre donde el enemigo pueda encontrarlo".

El Naruto más joven miró a Nagato e Itachi. Le habían advertido sobre esto, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

"Han aparecido varios grupos grandes de Uchiha revividos", dijo Nagato. "Podemos explorar sus ubicaciones, y Naruto puede venir con nosotros a investigar. Nos mantendremos alejados de la batalla principal después de esto".

"Dile a baa-chan que estoy más seguro con estos chicos que en cualquier otro lugar", dijo el joven Naruto. "Ya lo hemos resuelto. Pueden enviarme de regreso a mi propio tiempo si pasa algo".

"¿Es eso realmente cierto?" Dijo la kunoichi, mirando de Naruto a Nagato.

"No hay certeza absoluta de que funcione", admitió Nagato. "Pero tenemos un plan. No tenemos la intención de permitir que el enemigo lo capture de nuevo. Con suerte, no tendrá que llegar a eso".

"Yo también iré", dijo el mayor de Naruto. "Se supone que debo reunirme con Bee-occhan, pero puedo quedarme un tiempo. Puedo llegar a cualquier lugar donde necesite estar muy rápido. No hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para pasar el rato juntos".

La kunoichi de Suna escuchó en el receptor por un momento mientras una voz que podían reconocer cuando llegaba la de Tsunade, aunque sus palabras exactas no estaban claras. Ella los miró y le entregó el receptor y la batería al Naruto mayor. "Hokage-sama dice que debería llevar una radio con usted, si decide ir con ellos. De esa manera, puede informar todo lo que aprenda sobre los Uchiha, y así el cuartel general puede llamarlo a donde lo necesiten de inmediato".

"Um ... está bien", dijo. Tomó la batería y el receptor, deslizándose torpemente en las correas del paquete. Se veía extraño en su espalda, con el chakra dorado brillante envolviendo su cuerpo.

"No te quedes lejos," advirtió Kakashi. "Sé que ustedes dos deben ponerse al día mucho por hacer, pero aún no hemos ganado la guerra. Logramos cambiar el rumbo por ahora, pero siempre podría cambiar. Debes mantenerte en guardia . Ustedes dos, _especialmente_ . Ustedes son el objetivo del enemigo ".

"¡Osu, Kakashi-sensei!" dijo el mayor de Naruto con un saludo, y el más joven lo copió con precisión con una sonrisa descarada.

Con eso, se separaron hacia el último lugar donde se había visto a un gran grupo de Edo-Uchiha.

"¡Buena salvación, Nagato!" El Naruto más joven le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. "Pensé que estaba a punto de quedarme atascado allí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Encontrar un grupo de Edo-Uchiha podría ser útil, así que bien podríamos ir. Si podemos atrapar a uno de los nuestros, tal vez podamos rastrearlo hasta Orochimaru".

El Naruto mayor volvió a ponerse en marcha con su homólogo más joven. Itachi y Nagato corrían delante de ellos.

"Entonces, ¿realmente han descubierto una manera de regresar?"

"¡Si!" dijo el más joven, aferrándose al tema con entusiasmo. "Porque Nagato es quien me convocó aquí. A pesar de que no recuerda cómo lo hizo, él e Itachi creen que me enviarán de regreso si se sella. Esto cancelará el jutsu. Así que acepté si me meto en algún problema, ellos podrían hacerlo ".

El anciano se rió. "Parece que has tenido un tiempo realmente extraño aquí. De todos modos, ¿cuándo exactamente vienes?"

"Baa-chan se convirtió en Hokage el día que me fui." Se puso más tranquilo. "En Ame, volví al pasado de nuevo por un minuto. Realmente no sabemos por qué. Cuando estuve allí, me di cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo. Eso significa que probablemente todavía está sucediendo mientras estoy aquí. cambiando cosas sin querer ".

Naruto miró a su yo mayor, fallando, por alguna razón, en decir lo que realmente quería decir. Su tiempo juntos siempre estaría limitado por la guerra. Y para cuando todo hubiera terminado, esperaba estar de vuelta en el hogar al que pertenecía. Todavía había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar.

Quería preguntar si era demasiado tarde para detener a Sasuke. Pero aún no habían tocado ese tema. No entendía por qué Sasuke estaba ahí afuera solo y con dolor, especialmente viendo lo fuerte que era su yo mayor. Tenía miedo de descubrirlo, que a su yo mayor ya no le importaba.

Pero _tenía_ que saberlo ahora. No habría muchas posibilidades de preguntar. Saber significaba que podía cambiarse. Así que siguió adelante.

"Por qué ..." comenzó el Naruto más joven. Su yo mayor lo miró cuando habló, pero no interrumpió. "¿Por qué no pudimos detener a Sasuke? ¿Por qué todavía está en problemas ahora? Escuché que se fue justo después de que yo lo hice. Podría haber sucedido ya, y no lo sabría."

El anciano dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio excepto por el susurro del viento a través de los árboles y sus pisadas golpeando ligeramente el suelo.

"No pude detenerlo porque estaba demasiado débil", dijo finalmente. "No lo entendí completamente en ese momento, pero la fuerza es lo único a lo que Sasuke prestará atención. Siempre ha querido más poder, pero en ese entonces, no nos dimos cuenta de a qué renunciaría por ello. más importante para él que los lazos, y definitivamente más que la aldea ".

El más joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nada podría haber sido más obvio que ver a Sasuke en persona, pero escuchar la verdad de su yo mayor realmente lo llevó a casa.

"Pero ..." el anciano se calló.

El más joven miró hacia arriba.

"Cuando se fue, y peleamos ... incluso si fue por un momento, nos entendimos. Sasuke me llamó su amigo. Lo dijo, directo a mi cara." El mayor le dedicó una amplia y brillante sonrisa que el menor no pudo evitar devolver, incluso vacilante. "Es posible que te hayas perdido de que lo dijera, pero sigue siendo cierto. Nos reconoció antes que nadie. Así que pase lo que pase, lo salvaré _y_ protegeré a Konoha. No es cuestión de elegir uno u otro. "

Así que su yo mayor no se había rendido. Naruto se sintió aliviado, pero también ansioso. Las cosas no serían lo mismo para él, ya no era lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa si _soy_ demasiado tarde, entonces no sabe que habría intentado detenerlo. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Cree que aún quedan, a pesar de que me pasara algo? Yo estaba en el hospital cuando me desperté en el pasado. No lo vi, pero ... no estuve allí mucho tiempo ".

El anciano se cruzó de brazos, pensando. "Honestamente, no creo que eso lo detenga. Enviamos un equipo para ir a buscarlo, pero tuve que presionar a todos para que eso sucediera en primer lugar. Y todos se lastimaron mucho ... si las mismas personas fueran tras él sin mí, no sé qué pasaría. Apenas lo logramos antes. Sasuke se fue a entrenar con Orochimaru, y había enviado a algunas personas poderosas para asegurarse de que sucediera ".

Orochimaru. No importa qué, siempre volvía a él. El Naruto más joven entendió mejor por qué Sasuke había intentado matar a la vieja serpiente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué el Orochimaru de esta época está tan interesado en _mí?_ ¿Por qué no intentó usarlo en Sasuke en su lugar?"

"No es difícil ver por qué te eligió, dado tu impresionante potencial", dijo Itachi inesperadamente desde más adelante. Los miró por encima del hombro. "Sasuke es, por supuesto, extremadamente talentoso. Pero puedes ser incluso más grande que él en términos de 'potencial oculto'. Si de eso se trata este experimento, tendría sentido. Aunque tú y Sasuke son notables en esa área. , eres alguien a quien pasó por alto a una edad más joven, una oportunidad perdida en un momento en el que estaba ocupado tratando de atraer a Sasuke con promesas de poder. Y estoy seguro de que incluso él se da cuenta de lo mucho que tú y los caminos de Sasuke están entrelazados ".

"¿Crees que podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Convocar a alguien más? Le pregunté, pero nunca dio una respuesta clara".

El mayor de Naruto frunció el ceño. "No me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Cómo podríamos luchar contra un zombi que no está muerto? ¿Un no-no-muerto, lo que sea?"

"Desafortunadamente, creo que es muy probable que Orochimaru intente replicar su experimento en algún momento", dijo Itachi. "La buena noticia es que no puede usarlo de manera imprudente. Dadas las complicadas circunstancias que puso en marcha para lograrlo la primera vez, debe conllevar un gran riesgo".

"Ya no estoy allí para soportar la peor parte", dijo Nagato con un toque de humor seco. "Por la forma en que todo fue arreglado, probablemente requiera doujutsu y una gran cantidad de energía. Quizás haya algunos dentro del clan Uchiha que puedan hacerlo. Esa sería otra razón para que él convoque a tantos de ellos."

El Naruto mayor soltó un bufido. "Y es otra razón para detenerlo antes de que tenga la oportunidad. Pensamos que los viejos impostores de Zetsu eran malos. No quiero ver cómo se verá eso"

____________________________________

El bosque se volvió más denso y oscuro a medida que Sasuke se alejaba más de la civilización. Se dirigía hacia un lugar al que la mayoría de la gente nunca iba, si tenían suerte. Era el escondite principal de Orochimaru en la antigua Tierra del Sonido. La tierra ahora fue revertida a su antiguo señor. Hasta donde todos sabían, era un lugar pacífico liberado de la influencia de la serpiente.

Sasuke hizo un balance mental a medida que avanzaba. Lo último que escuchó fue que Karin estaba prisionera en Konoha. Si lograba encontrar a los otros miembros de Taka aquí, viajarían allí a continuación para recuperarla.

Kisame le dijo que Itachi era el primero del clan en resucitar y que se las había arreglado para escapar del control de alguna manera. Aparentemente, Itachi estaba en Amegakure planeando ayudar a los antiguos líderes de Akatsuki a enviar al Naruto más joven de regreso al pasado.

Itachi ni siquiera había _intentado_ verlo. En cambio, estaba en algún lugar tratando de ayudar a eso ... fuera lo que fuera. ¿Por qué? ¿No le importaba verlo? ¿No estaba enojado porque los Uchiha estaban siendo usados como peones?

Si a su hermano no le importaba conocerlo, usaría a Taka para localizarlo una vez más. Si Itachi todavía estaba en Amegakure, podría ser complicado encontrarlo, sin mencionar peligroso. Era bien sabido que las personas que entraban allí tenían la costumbre de no volver nunca a salir.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Itachi era, después de todo, un Edo Tensei. Podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, dejando sin respuesta las muchas preguntas que perseguían a Sasuke. Ese fue un resultado inaceptable.

Sasuke desaceleró su paso mientras se acercaba al escondite, todos los sentidos en alerta. La mayoría estaban vacías en estos días, pero todavía tenían trampas en funcionamiento.

En lugar de asaltar la entrada principal de la base en el corazón de la antigua Aldea Oculta, Sasuke eligió una entrada auxiliar discreta. La escalera construida en el suelo conduce a uno de los muchos pasillos subterráneos del escondite.

Aún así, los sellos de seguridad de la base ya lo habrían detectado. Sasuke miró de un lado a otro antes de bajar las escaleras, con una mano apoyada en la espada atada detrás de él. Se suponía que los sellos le permitirían el paso, _si_ nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Sasuke descendía hacia la sofocante oscuridad. El salón olía frío y terroso, como siempre, pero carecía del olor a quemado de las antorchas que cubrían las paredes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encendieron.

Si Suigetsu y Juugo estuvieran aquí, ¿dónde estarían? No tuvo paciencia para una búsqueda larga.

Navegar en la oscuridad aquí no fue un desafío para Sasuke. Conocía muy bien el lugar. Aún así, activó su Sharingan después de ingresar a la primera gran cámara subterránea.

Si el resto de Taka estuviera aquí, probablemente los _escucharía_ antes de verlos, dado el gusto de Suigetsu por escuchar su propia voz, pero era mejor ser cauteloso.

Mirando alrededor mientras caminaba, Sasuke vio varios parches brillantes muy débiles moviéndose a lo largo de las paredes. Solo algunas ratas. Nada extraordinario allí. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir adelante, notó algo extraño en la forma en que se movían las ratas. Se apresuraron, no, _huyeron_ , todos corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de él.

Salían corriendo de esta habitación como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Sasuke sintió que algo rozaba sus sentidos, como una ráfaga de aire frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se dio la vuelta, sacando su espada rápida e instintivamente para abrirse paso a través de la espesa masa de carne y escamas cerca de él.

La serpiente, ahora en dos partes, cayó al suelo con un golpe húmedo acompañado de un silbido agónico. Continuó retorciéndose durante varios segundos antes de que se desacelerara gradualmente, luego se quedó quieto.

"¡Sal, Orochimaru! No estoy de humor para juegos en este momento," dijo bruscamente Sasuke, sacudiendo la mugre de su espada. Sintió la furia hasta la punta de los dedos.

"Tus reflejos solo han mejorado desde que implantaste los ojos de Itachi," la voz ronca de Orochimaru llegó en voz baja desde el pasillo izquierdo. Sasuke lo vio caminar a paso pausado, con una antorcha en la mano. Lo usó para encender algunas otras antorchas alrededor de la habitación, aparentemente sin miedo a darle la espalda a Sasuke para hacerlo.

"¿Por qué usaste Edo Tensei para revivir al Uchiha?" Preguntó Sasuke, la ira reprimida llenó cada sílaba de sus palabras.

"¿Realmente está más allá de tu comprensión, Sasuke-kun? Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan preguntas innecesarias. Tu clan es famoso por ser el mejor en la guerra. Lo hubiera pensado obvio."

"Esa no puede ser la única razón," gruñó Sasuke. "¡Como si a ti te importara la guerra más que a mí! Siempre has querido tener el poder de los Uchiha a tu disposición. Tener una guerra que pelear es solo una excusa."

"Quizás. Pero hay una diferencia semántica en este punto, ¿no es así?" Orochimaru dio un divertido 'hmph'. "¿No te alegra tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a tus padres y hermano?"

"¡No como esclavos sin sentido de tu jutsu!" Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron hacia el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan antes de que conscientemente lo deseara. A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, quería saber qué estaba tramando Orochimaru, _incluso_ por qué se presentaba ahora, sabiendo que estaría indignado por el uso del Uchiha. ¿Estaba la serpiente tratando de provocarlo?

"Has aprendido a no atacar imprudentemente al primer impulso. Estoy impresionado. La templanza es algo que me temo que te ha faltado _más_ en los últimos años, en lugar de menos".

"Eres más fuerte de lo que eras antes. ¿Cómo?" Sasuke observó el chakra de Orochimaru y descubrió que estaba muy lejos de estar en el estado enfermizo y debilitado en el que estaba antes.

"¿Cómo?" Orochimaru arqueó una ceja.

"Has cambiado de cuerpo".

"Muy bien, Sasuke-kun. No sé si lo escuchaste por ese pariente enmascarado tuyo, pero me hice cargo de Kabuto después de que inyectó parte de mí en sus venas. Ahora soy completamente yo mismo de nuevo, con la ayuda de otro de mis antiguos protegidos. Puede que te interese saber que Kabuto también ha vuelto a ser él mismo ".

"¿Por qué me importaría eso?" Preguntó Sasuke, golpeando con los dedos con impaciencia la empuñadura de su espada.

"Porque Itachi escapó del Edo Tensei solo porque estaba reprimiendo a Kabuto. Pronto, espero que Itachi note el cambio. No tendrá más remedio que apresurarse lo más rápido posible para detener a Kabuto. Él podría llegar a tiempo también. . Kabuto está muy débil en este momento y le llevará tiempo recuperarse ".

Sasuke lo miró por un momento. Luego su rostro se torció en un duro ceño. "¿Dónde está Kabuto?"

"En nuestro laboratorio cerca de la frontera del País del Rayo," dijo suavemente Orochimaru.

Sasuke se quedó indeciso, agarrando la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza. ¿Y si esto fuera algún tipo de truco?

"¿Seguirás aquí cuando regrese?" preguntó.

"No, pero puedes encontrarme si vas a Konoha. Suigetsu y Juugo están cerca. Si quieres conocer a Itachi, deberías darte prisa. Creo que tu amigo 'Madara' tiene un gran interés en prevenir eso, y nosotros no lo haríamos ''. No quiero que interfiera ".

Sasuke tenía mucho más que decirle a Orochimaru, pero la atracción de ver a Itachi era demasiado grande.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo por donde había venido antes de que pudiera volver a adivinar.

_____________________________________

"Entonces Yamato-taichou nos llevó a un balneario de aguas termales. ¡La comida era _increíble_ 'ttebayo! Pero lo hizo porque sospechaba de Sai, y quería poner una semilla en su comida. Nos hizo tomar a Sakura-chan y a mí. uno más tarde. Es más estricto que Kakashi-sensei ".

"¿En serio? Estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo Moku-oji y hacer que me compre ramen."

"Supongo que todavía no has visto lo aterrador que puede ser". El mayor de Naruto se estremeció. "Y no puedo creer que ya te guste Sai. Quería golpearlo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Supongo que ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Solo era un idiota por Danzo y Root."

"¡AHA! ¡Eso! ¡Cuéntame sobre eso!" —exigió el más joven, señalando dramáticamente con un dedo a su yo mayor. La gente seguía mencionando casualmente a Root sin explicación. ¡Incluso su yo mayor!

"¿Quieres decir que nadie te ha hablado de eso todavía? Bueno, es un—"

El anciano fue interrumpido cuando Itachi y Nagato dejaron de correr muy de repente. Ambos Naruto patinaron y casi chocan contra ellos.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué acaban de…?"

"Lo sentiste, ¿no?" Itachi preguntó tenso.

"Aa," dijo Nagato, sonando sombría.

"¿Chicos? Itachi—"

Itachi cerró los ojos y hubo un cambio en la energía del aire, como el olor de la atmósfera antes de una tormenta. El mayor de Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras que el más joven miraba a todos confundido.

Los ojos de Itachi comenzaron a gotear sangre. La forma grande y etérea de su Susano'o brilló a la vista, brazos esqueléticos que crecían rápidamente. Uno de ellos disparó una mano gigante hacia Nagato, golpeando su cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo del suelo, colgándolo en su agarre mortal.

"¿Puedes rastrearlo?" Itachi le preguntó, llamando por encima de los gritos de sorpresa de los otros dos.

"A las 12 — no, a la 1 en punto de aquí, aproximadamente a trece kilómetros," dijo Nagato, mirando en la dirección que había indicado. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a los costados por la mano grande, incapaz de moverse en el agarre del Susanoo. Pero no pareció sorprendido por el ataque.

"¡Oi!" el joven Naruto chilló, agitando los brazos en un ataque de agravio. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Kabuto ha sido liberado," respondió Itachi, volviéndose finalmente hacia ellos. Apuntó con su Mangekyou Sharingan al Naruto mayor. Podían volver a sentir el pesado cambio de energía atmosférico.

De repente, el anciano comenzó a ahogarse. Se agarró la garganta con las manos y soltó algunas mordazas a medio formar.

"¡Basta, Itachi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó el más joven. Quería ayudar a su yo mayor, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo mientras estuviera cubierto por el chakra del Kyuubi.

Algo estaba emergiendo de la boca del mayor de Naruto. Un pico negro afilado, luego una cabeza, luego un _cuervo_ entero salió moviéndose y luchando fuera de su boca. Agitó sus alas tan pronto como estuvo libre, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una de las cuencas de sus ojos contenía un Sharingan.

"Bien," se dijo Itachi.

"¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Alguien podría decirme qué está pasando!" El más joven señaló al cuervo que graznaba mientras giraba en círculos, dando vueltas en el aire un par de veces antes de sentarse en el hombro del mayor de Naruto. Se secó la boca y tosió varias veces.

Itachi se acercó a ellos. El Susano'o se movió junto con él, el cuerpo de Nagato aún apretado en su puño. "Ese es mi cuervo. Contiene el Sharingan de Shisui. Les dije antes sobre su habilidad Sharingan, el Kotoamatsukami. El ojo de ese cuervo estaba listo para emerger y lanzar un genjutsu cada vez que mi Mangekyou apuntaba a este Naruto. Originalmente lo coloqué allí. para ser usado contra Sasuke, quien sabía que me implantaría los ojos ".

"¿Q-qué?" gruñó el mayor Naruto, expresando exactamente los pensamientos de su yo más joven.

"En otras palabras, me ha dado un comando que debería anular la etiqueta de control que se colocó en mí. Como dije, Kabuto ha sido liberado de Orochimaru. Pero ahora no puede controlarme."

"Esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo si decide tomar el control", advirtió Nagato. "Tenemos que darnos prisa y detener al Edo Tensei antes de que pueda intentar usarme".

"¡E-espera!" gritó el Naruto más joven, con el rostro arrugado por el esfuerzo extremo que tomó mantener el ritmo de esta conversación. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que Kabuto está de regreso y que podría controlar a Nagato en cualquier momento? Pero tú, ¡ _no puedes_ deshacer el Edo Tensei! Si Nagato desaparece, yo también lo haré, ¿no es eso lo que dijiste? ¡Todavía no estoy listo para volver a casa! "

"¡Necesitamos que se queden aquí!" intervino el mayor, haciendo un gesto con entusiasmo como lo hacía su yo más joven. "¡Necesitamos que alguien vaya tras Orochimaru y _le_ impida controlar a los zombis de Edo Tensei en la guerra! ¿No hay alguna otra forma de romper el control de Kabuto sobre Nagato?"

"Lo siento, Naruto. Lo más seguro sería sellar a Nagato ahora mismo, antes de que Kabuto tenga la oportunidad de usarlo. Podría correr hacia donde está Kabuto en este momento e intentar detenerlo. Pero no hay garantía de que lo haga. a tiempo ".

"¡Pero - _tiene_ que haber otra manera! Ne, Nagato?" el joven Naruto intentó apelar al pelirrojo, mirando hacia donde colgaba sobre el suelo.

"Itachi podría mantener a Kabuto suspendido en un genjutsu durante el tiempo que necesitemos", admitió Nagato. "Sin embargo, sería extremadamente arriesgado intentarlo. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo para debatirlo, de cualquier manera".

"Está bien, está bien, ¿qué pasa con esto?" el mayor de Naruto interrumpió. "Itachi puede intentar detener a Kabuto, y _llevaremos a_ Nagato de regreso al Cuerpo de Sellos. Si parece que va a perder el control, podemos detenerlo. De esa manera, Kabuto no puede usarlo. contra ti, pero todavía tendremos una manera de sellarlo ".

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Itachi le dio una mirada seria. "Si Kabuto toma el control de Nagato, puede que intente capturar a uno o ambos."

"Puedo mantener a salvo a los más jóvenes, ¡no hay problema!" dijo el anciano, dándose un puñetazo en el pecho.

"Es mejor si me alejo de ustedes dos por completo", dijo Nagato. "Prefiero arriesgarme a convertirme en un peón que poner en peligro a cualquiera de ustedes". El pauso. "Conozco una forma que nos dará algo de tiempo. Puedo hacer que mi citación me lleve a su casa. Exactamente dónde está ubicado es un secreto incluso para mí, pero sé que está muy lejos de aquí. Pueden sellarme si Kabuto toma el control ".

Itachi suspiró. Estaba claro que pensaba que era una mala idea. Pero la mano de su Susano'o se aflojó y Nagato se dejó caer suavemente al suelo.

"Está bien," dijo Itachi. Volvió a apuntar su Mangekyou Sharingan al cuervo. Estalló en una columna de llamas negro azabache.

"¡Ahh!" gritó el mayor Naruto, alejándose rápidamente del pájaro que estaba siendo rápidamente consumido por las llamas de Amaterasu. "¿Y _ahora_ qué _?"_

"El Kotoamatsukami de Shisui no se podrá utilizar hasta dentro de diez años", explicó Itachi. "Es mejor que sea destruido ahora, en lugar de que caiga en las manos equivocadas más tarde".

"Avisa a alguien la próxima vez", refunfuñó el mayor de Naruto.

"Es hora de irse. Recuerda, muévete lo más rápido que puedas".

"Listo," dijo Nagato.

"¡Dispersión!"

Itachi, Nagato y los dos Naruto saltaron y comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas al mismo tiempo. El Naruto mayor condujo a su yo más joven, moviéndose lo que parecía increíblemente rápido, pero nunca lo suficientemente rápido como para perderlo.

Todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El más joven dedicó toda su concentración a correr. De esa manera, no tendría que pensar en despedirse para siempre.


	27. Nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

"Deberían estar aquí pronto", dijo Kabuto en voz baja para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el oscuro laboratorio.

Estaba muy débil por la eliminación completa del poder de Orochimaru de su cuerpo. En cierto modo, ese poder se había convertido en una parte sustentadora de su ser. Sin él, ya no era él mismo.

Estaba envuelto en una túnica de color claro, el cuerpo lo suficientemente delgado como para ver fácilmente los huesos debajo de su piel. Su cabello colgaba en mechones recortados alrededor de su rostro. No recordaba cuándo empezó a desgastarlo.

¿Era así como se sentía morir?

Con manos temblorosas, Kabuto tomó las gafas redondas que estaban sobre una mesa de examen de acero y se las puso en la cara. Se los subió por la nariz con un dedo.

Pero en realidad, no tenía sentido pensar que _era_ o _no era_ él mismo. En el mejor de los casos, era una observación superflua, cuando su existencia equivalía a una gran Nada; nada _más que_ nada.

Una nada tan fácil de reemplazar como de tirar.

____________________________________

"¡Nii-san!"

Realmente era él. Se _tenía_ que ser él.

"¡Nii-san, espera!"

Las ramas de los árboles abofetearon el rostro y las manos de Sasuke mientras corría desesperadamente hacia la figura que tenía delante. Este era uno de los sueños recurrentes que había tenido cuando era niño. Itachi justo frente a él, pero siempre fuera de su alcance. Siempre había sido mejor e hizo más a una edad más joven que él. Esos sueños habían continuado mucho después de la Masacre, adquiriendo una cualidad de pesadilla y asesina.

Pero esto no fue un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿No podía Itachi escuchar a su hermano llamándolo?

Apretando los dientes, los ojos de Sasuke se fusionaron con los colores invertidos de su Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Un gran brazo violeta se materializó a su lado y se acercó a Itachi. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el final, una mano roja similar se formó y la apartó. Itachi ni siquiera se detuvo o miró hacia atrás. Sasuke retiró la mano con una expresión de asombro. No había forma de que no fuera cierto. Ese era el Susano'o de Itachi.

" _¿Por qué?_ ", Preguntó Sasuke, un grito que provenía de las profundidades de los muchos años que había querido hacer esa pregunta. "¿Por qué no te detienes? ¡Escúchame!"

"Lo siento, Sasuke. No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora."

"Sé lo que estás haciendo", dijo Sasuke, aumentando su velocidad para acercarse a su hermano. "Estás tratando de llegar a Kabuto antes de que pueda recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a ponerte bajo su control. ¿No es así?"

Itachi no respondió al principio. Tal vez no esperaba que Sasuke estuviera tan consciente de su situación.

Finalmente, habló. "Si sabes tanto, entonces entenderás por qué es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí. Podemos hablar más tarde".

"¡No!" Sasuke cortó su mano en el aire con enojo. "No puedes tratarme como cuando era un niño y decir 'en otro momento, Sasuke', ¡no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras mientras me quedo en la oscuridad! Necesito respuestas, y no me iré hasta que las tenga ".

Itachi dio un suspiro silencioso, casi imperceptible. "Entonces ven, si es necesario. Pero tengo que encargarme de las cosas antes de que haya tiempo para hablar. Espero que lo entiendas".

"Tch ... bien." Eso era suficiente por ahora. No conocía todos los detalles sobre cómo funcionaba el Edo Tensei, pero no quería que Itachi fuera tomado como todos los demás. Eso solo retrasaría aún más su respuesta.

Se estaban acercando al laboratorio donde supuestamente estaba Kabuto, e Itachi desaceleró lo suficiente para que Sasuke finalmente lo alcanzara. Sus pasos se habían vuelto más vacilantes.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que probablemente conocía la dirección general y la distancia del escondite, pero no su ubicación precisa. Aceleró para pasar a Itachi, dirigiéndose a donde sabía que estaba la entrada oculta al laboratorio.

"¡Oi… Sasuke! ¡No corras adelante!" Llamó Itachi.

Sasuke se volvió a medio camino hacia él con una sonrisa triunfante, luego desapareció por una trampilla inteligentemente escondida detrás de una roca.

Itachi lo siguió rápidamente, pero con cautela.

"Sasuke," dijo en voz baja después de que entraron al pasadizo oculto. "¿Cómo sabías que venía aquí? ¿Orochimaru te dijo dónde dejó a Kabuto?"

"Si." Sasuke dejó que Itachi igualara su ritmo para caminar a su lado. "Sabía que vendrías aquí para intentar deshacer el Edo Tensei. También sabía que me gustaría saberlo".

"Sasuke—" comenzó Itachi, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Ya no soy un niño, nii-san. Sé que solo me lo dijo porque _quería_ que viniera aquí. Pero no me importa. Tenía que verte de nuevo, para preguntarte sobre todas las cosas que '' que he aprendido desde que moriste ".

"¿Sabes por qué quería que vinieras aquí?"

Sasuke soltó un bufido sin gracia. "¿No es obvio? No quiere que el Edo Tensei de Kabuto termine. Quiere que te detenga, o que me interponga en tu camino el tiempo suficiente para que vuelvas a caer bajo el control de Kabuto".

El pasadizo era oscuro y estrecho, pero no muy largo. Descendió bajo tierra en el poco tiempo que estuvieron hablando, y ahora llegaron al final. Lo que estaba frente a ellos era una puerta sencilla.

"No." Itachi puso su mano en la muñeca de Sasuke justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la manija. "Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no mató a Kabuto él mismo? Eso haría que el Edo Tensei continuara indefinidamente sin preocupaciones. ¿Por qué pondría en peligro sus planes basándose en lo que podrías o no hacer?"

Sasuke hizo una pausa. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Itachi tenía razón. Kabuto sería un cabo suelto para Orochimaru, uno que no podía permitirse dejar tirado si quería controlarlo todo. Sería mucho, mucho más inteligente para los Sannin matarlo.

De hecho, ¿no tendría aún _más_ sentido que Orochimaru obligara a Kabuto a liberarlos? ¿Por qué parecía contento con dejar que Itachi y Nagato deambularan libres, con tanto en juego?

Sasuke apartó su mano. "No sé qué está planeando. Pero si nos ha tendido una trampa aquí, estoy seguro de que los dos podremos manejarlo".

Itachi miró hacia la puerta. Su mano flotaba en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de abrirla, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

"Pensé que tenías prisa," dijo Sasuke. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," dijo Itachi, dejando caer la mano a su lado. "¿Sabes dónde estará Kabuto?"

"Todo lo que hay aquí es un solo laboratorio, con algunas habitaciones más pequeñas para vivir. Primero veremos en el laboratorio".

Itachi asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Sasuke abriera el camino.

Sasuke caminó con cuidado. Estaba seguro de que Itachi estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

¿Qué beneficio obtendría la serpiente de ellos viniendo aquí? Por lo que entendía, si obligaban a Kabuto a deshacer el Edo Tensei, el Naruto más joven volvería a casa.

¿Orochimaru _quería_ que volviera a casa? Eso parecía poco probable. Incluso si fuera cierto, Orochimaru podría haber hecho que Kabuto lo hiciera él mismo para asegurarse de que las cosas salieran como él quería. No. Tenía que haber algo más.

La entrada al laboratorio tenía un par de puertas batientes de aluminio con ventanas largas y delgadas. Un pequeño agujero en el suelo permitió cerrar las puertas con un pestillo deslizante. Pero no estaban bloqueados en este momento.

"Déjame entrar primero", dijo Itachi en voz baja, apoyando una mano en la puerta, lista para empujarla para abrirla. Sus ojos ya se estaban moviendo hacia el Sharingan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. No importaba quién entrara primero. Sería parte de lo que sucedió de cualquier manera.

Itachi empujó la puerta para abrirla lentamente y entró, Sasuke lo siguió. Ambos hermanos estaban en máxima alerta por peligro.

Estaba oscuro. El laboratorio tenía luces de techo grandes y redondas, pero actualmente estaban apagadas. La única luz provenía de una multitud de mesas de trabajo de acero que estaban iluminadas con lámparas de techo bajas, alineadas en filas cerca del frente del laboratorio. Itachi miró a su alrededor y vio un conjunto de interruptores en la pared. Puso una mano sobre una que estaba abajo, vaciló un momento y luego la levantó.

Las luces del techo se encendieron e inundaron la habitación con una fuerte luz artificial. Hubo un estruendo desde las profundidades del laboratorio, y un pequeño crujido inmediatamente después, como si saliera de una puerta. Itachi y Sasuke fijaron sus ojos en la dirección del sonido y se dirigieron cautelosamente hacia él.

Con todas las luces encendidas, el lugar parecía demasiado brillante, casi irreal. Las lámparas brillaban en las brillantes mesas de acero, y el suelo de baldosas blancas era casi doloroso de mirar. Las luces del techo zumbaban con poder, creando un ruido de fondo constante e inquietante a sus cuidadosos pasos.

"Kabuto. Sabemos que estás ahí, así que haz esto más simple para todos y sal ahora," ordenó Sasuke.

Una puerta anodina en la pared izquierda se abrió lentamente con un crujido. Una gran criatura de color burdeos emergió de él de una manera resbaladiza, saliendo gradualmente a la luz con movimientos inciertos. Era Kabuto, engullido dentro de una capa burdeos de gran tamaño. Una mano delgada apareció de una de las mangas y bajó la capucha grande. Tenía un patrón que parecía los ojos de una serpiente.

"Ahh, ¿tenías que encender las luces?" La voz familiar de Kabuto vino de debajo del capó. "Eso fue malo de tu parte. Mis pobres ojos no pueden soportarlo."

El Sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a fusionarse y cambiar, e Itachi se tensó ante el cambio en el aire que siempre precedía a Amaterasu.

"¡Sasuke, detente!" dijo bruscamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. El pico de energía se desvaneció, pero no soltó el Mangekyou.

Itachi dio un paso adelante. "No lo mates. Necesitamos cualquier información que pueda darnos sobre los planes de Orochimaru."

"Pero si muere, podrás quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras", dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes. "Dijiste que me hablarías de todo. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si él se hace cargo de ti de nuevo?"

"Eso es muy grosero, ya sabes, Itachi, _Sasuke_ -kun. Estoy aquí", dijo Kabuto a la ligera. "Ustedes dos no están siendo muy buenos invitados."

"¿Por qué Orochimaru decidió dejarte aquí, considerando el estado en el que te encuentras?" Preguntó Itachi, extendiendo su brazo ligeramente hacia Sasuke. "Parece contraproducente para sus planes. Tan débil como estás ahora, sería fácil para mí dominarte y hacerte deshacer el jutsu que tiene a Naruto aquí. Incluso si eso fallara, alguien de nuestro lado podría simplemente sellar a Nagato , y deshacer el jutsu de esa manera. ¿No es así? ¿Por qué, entonces, preparó todo esto? "

Kabuto levantó un poco la cabeza. Fruncía el ceño en las profundidades de su capucha.

"Estoy aquí porque soy un fracaso que Orochimaru-sama ya no quería seguir. Esa técnica fue la causa. Después de todo, si puedes recrear en cualquier momento, ¿por qué tolerar el fracaso? Pensé que podría averiguar quién era yo. era, pero terminé menos de lo que era al principio. Él ya no me necesita ".

"Entonces deberíamos sacarte de tu miseria", dijo Sasuke. Intentó caminar hacia adelante, pero Itachi lo detuvo de nuevo.

"Es cierto, la respuesta que elegí fue la incorrecta," Kabuto siguió hablando malhumorado, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, la voz subió gradualmente de tono mientras continuaba. "No logré descubrir quién era y perdí lo poco que tenía en el esfuerzo. Ahora no soy nada, _nada_ , voy a morir como nada, sin ninguna razón. ¡Maldita sea esta existencia sin sentido!" De repente, extendió una mano y tiró la cristalería de la mesa cercana al suelo. Los vasos de precipitados vacíos y esterilizados se rompieron y esparcieron trozos de vidrio por el suelo.

Pero incluso esa cantidad de esfuerzo pareció costarle. Kabuto se apoyó contra la mesa después de su arrebato, respirando con dificultad. Era difícil saber si estaba abrumado por la emoción o si la pequeña cantidad de esfuerzo físico le había hecho perder el aliento.

Itachi lo observó por un momento más. Sasuke también lo vio. La energía en el cuerpo de Kabuto era débil. Quizás Orochimaru no tuvo que preocuparse por matarlo. Después de perder su cuerpo por el poco de poder que había puesto en sus venas, solo para quedarse sin ese poder, parecía que ya estaba muriendo.

"No _puedes_ hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Itachi dijo en voz baja. "Es todo lo que puedes hacer para ponerte de pie. Ya no puedes controlar a nadie, o enviar a Naruto a casa. Por eso no eres una amenaza para sus planes".

Kabuto lo miró y hubo un breve destello cuando sus anteojos de montura metálica captaron la luz.

"¿Qué derecho tienes a sentir lástima de mí?" dijo con acritud. "Siempre has tenido algo por lo que pasar ... una aldea, un clan ... incluso tu propia habilidad. ¡Nunca has tenido que luchar con algo tan fundamental como quién eres en primer lugar!"

"Estás equivocado," dijo Itachi, levantando su mano una vez más para retener a Sasuke mientras trataba de dar un paso adelante. "Sé lo que es mejor de lo que piensas. Todo lo que sabía eran las cosas que otras personas me veían. Un miembro de mi clan, un ciudadano de Konoha ... desafortunadamente, llegó un momento en que los dos ya no podían coexistir. Yo tenía matar la ilusión de una identidad para mantener la otra. Al final, perdí incluso eso ".

"¡Pero no tenías elección!" Sasuke interrumpió, incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo. "Escuché lo que realmente sucedió. Esos bastardos de Konoha empujaron a los Uchiha a convertirse en lo que eran. Luego te ordenaron que mataras a los—"

"Siempre hay una opción", dijo Itachi, todavía mirando a Kabuto. "Pero no siempre es lo que piensas. En última instancia, esas decisiones te definen como persona. Pero no significa que la elección sea siempre libre. Cuando ninguna de las opciones es lo que realmente quieres, es cuando la lucha por quién eres surge. Ahí es cuando se vuelve fácil perder todo lo que pensaba que sabía sobre sí mismo ".

"¿Qué hay de malo en intentar tomar el asunto en mis propias manos?" Kabuto respiraba con dificultad, todavía inclinado sobre la mesa. "Todo lo que quería era acercarme a la perfección, seguir el único camino que finalmente logró capturar mi imaginación. Quería que mi búsqueda final fuera la misma que la suya, para poder tener la misma presencia, la misma grandeza. Eso es ¡Por qué tomé el poder de Orochimaru-sama por mí mismo! Él solo fue revivido por mí. Y sin embargo, me mira con desprecio, ¡todos ustedes lo hacen! "

"No hay nada de malo en emular a otra persona a la que consideras digna de elogio. Así es como todos aprendemos desde el principio. Pero tratar de _convertirnos en_ otra persona no te ayudará a descubrir quién eres".

"Nii-san, ¿por qué te molestas en hablar con él? ¡Solo obtén la información que quieres de él, ya!" Sasuke dijo con impaciencia.

La boca de Itachi se presionó en una línea delgada, pero dijo: "¿Sabes por qué Orochimaru quería que nos encontráramos aquí? ¿Sabes cuáles son sus planes para Naruto?"

Kabuto se apartó de la mesa y los miró. "Madara sabe cómo encontrarme, y hará cualquier cosa para poner sus manos en el Rinnegan. Tal vez Orochimaru-sama espera que usted y él se enfrenten en el proceso. En cuanto a Sasuke-kun," la voz de Kabuto recuperó algo de su antigua suavidad. , "No sé por qué está aquí. Quizás por el bien de una reunión familiar largamente esperada".

La capucha de la capa burdeos estalló en llamas negras y Kabuto se echó hacia atrás con un grito. Itachi se movió rápidamente para levantar el abrigo sobre la cabeza de Kabuto y tirarlo a varios pies de distancia sobre la baldosa prístina, donde pronto fue completamente envuelto por el fuego de otro mundo. Kabuto tropezó con el costado de la mesa y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, las gafas resbalaron al suelo frente a él.

Descubierto, era más fácil ver cómo las diversas transformaciones habían afectado su estado físico. Kabuto se veía muy diferente a la última vez que Sasuke lo había visto. Ya no tenía la piel escamosa de la posesión de Orochimaru, pero se veía casi igual de pálido. Sus brazos y piernas eran muy delgados, y su cabello corto caía flácido alrededor de su rostro. Sin sus lentes, es posible ver las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

"No nos va a decir lo que sabe", dijo Sasuke con frialdad. "Solo está aquí para perder nuestro tiempo, para que Orochimaru pueda hacer lo que esté haciendo sin interferencias. Si queremos obtener respuestas _reales_ , tendrá que someterse a un genjutsu".

"¿Por qué no me matas?" Dijo Kabuto, sonando sorprendentemente tranquilo. Alargó la mano para recoger sus gafas. Una de las lentes tenía una grieta cerca del borde, pero se las volvió a poner de todos modos. Miró a Sasuke. Su rostro estaba más delgado y demacrado ahora, pero el resplandor era inconfundible.

"No sé si su cuerpo podría soportar un genjutsu ahora. Muy probablemente _lo_ mataría", advirtió Itachi. "No lo hagas, Sasuke. Esta también es una elección. Y cada elección tiene sus propias consecuencias."

"¿Por qué deberíamos dejarlo vivo? No va a durar mucho más, de todos modos," Sasuke miró a Kabuto con su rostro arrugado en desprecio. "Orochimaru es el siguiente. Y luego, el pueblo de Konoha. Todos los que piensan que pueden usar nuestro clan y luego tirarlos como basura sufrirán".

"El clan no lo es todo. Aferrarse a él solo te mantendrá encadenado al pasado".

Sasuke miró a Itachi, pero no respondió. No había esperado que las almas revividas tanto de su padre como de su hermano dijeran casi lo mismo: esos dos, de todas las personas, estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo.

Pero no quiso aceptarlo. Todo había sucedido antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Algo que lo afectó tan profundamente sucedió sin su participación en absoluto. Fue fácil para _ellos_ decir que todo había terminado. Pero ya no veía el futuro.

Quizás los pensamientos de Sasuke se mostraban en su rostro, o quizás Itachi simplemente lo conocía tan bien. Dijo: "Podría haber sido un error ocultarte todo. No pensé que pudieras hacer nada para cambiarlo, y saberlo solo te habría puesto en peligro. Pensé que, más tarde, no saber incluso te permitiría ser feliz permaneciendo en el pueblo. Pero ahora creo que tal vez debería haberte dicho todo. Tal vez podrías haber cambiado las cosas ".

Kabuto comenzó a reír. Lentamente se puso de pie, agarrándose a un taburete y luego al borde de la mesa de trabajo para poder apoyarse.

"Oh, esto es tan, _tan_ conmovedor", dijo con maliciosa burla. "Los hermanos distanciados desde hace mucho tiempo, recuperando todo lo que han perdido. Sigan diciéndose bonitas mentiras para sentirse mejor".

Sasuke gruñó y dio un paso adelante de nuevo, pero pronto se detuvo. Ni siquiera fue Itachi quien lo detuvo esta vez. Vio la interrupción en el chakra de Kabuto, quizás incluso antes de que el hombre lo sintiera. Algo oscuro y vil de repente floreció en su pecho, consumiendo la débil energía que aún quedaba dentro de él. Kabuto se estremeció solo un segundo después, dejando escapar un grito de agonía mientras se aferraba a la presencia invasora en su pecho.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Sasuke, mirando rápidamente a Itachi. Podía ver muy claramente que este no era un acto extraño de Kabuto.

"Zetsu," dijo Itachi. Sus ojos también comenzaron a moverse hacia el Mangekyou.

Líneas negras, parecidas a venas, brotaron y crecieron desde arriba del corazón de Kabuto y a través de su pecho, por su brazo izquierdo, mostrando en los lugares donde la túnica que llevaba expuesta la piel desnuda. Subió por su rostro hasta que estuvo medio cubierto con una máscara negra como la tinta. Un ojo redondo los fulminó con la mirada desde la oscuridad, y el rostro de Kabuto se quebró en una sonrisa para rivalizar con el de Orochimaru.

"No debiste haberlo revelado tan temprano, Kabuto," la voz áspera de Black Zetsu provino de la masa oscura que se aferraba a su cuerpo. El brazo de Kabuto comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

"¡No te muevas!" Itachi ordenó, pero Zetsu golpeó la mano de Kabuto contra el suelo. Una serie de líneas negras y marcas de sellos se extendieron por el suelo por su toque, justo antes de que el cuerpo de Kabuto fuera abordado y clavado al suelo por la mano del Susano'o de Itachi. Sasuke dio un paso alrededor del alcance de su hermano y llamó a su propio Susano'o violeta brillante, una ballesta materializándose en sus manos, apuntando al hombre y criatura en el suelo.

"¿Qué hizo él?" Preguntó Sasuke tenso. "¿Falló la invocación? No apareció nada".

"No, sea lo que sea, podría haber sido convocado en otro lugar", dijo Itachi, acercándose al cuerpo boca abajo de Kabuto. Se aseguró de permanecer bajo la protección de las costillas de Susanoo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando Kabuto dijo que el enemigo podía encontrarlo, no se dieron cuenta de que eso significaba que Zetsu había incrustado esporas de rastreo en el cuerpo de Kabuto.

Ahora Sasuke entendía completamente por qué Orochimaru lo abandonaría aquí. Se había despojado de su antiguo asistente como una piel y se había vuelto imposible de rastrear.

"Parece que todos te subestimaron, Itachi", dijo Zetsu. "Has logrado escapar del control, lo que significa que no puedo hacer nada contigo ahora. Eso hace que esto sea un poco más difícil. Tendré que terminar rápido".

"Ya no puedes hacer señales con las manos, ahora que Kabuto está inmovilizado", dijo Itachi. "No hay nada más que puedas hacer. Suéltalo".

"Acabo de usar lo último de su menguante energía vital. Si lo suelto ahora, morirá. Es sorprendente que a un hipócrita como a ti le importe. Ah ... pero parece que no sabe adónde se fue Orochimaru".

El ojo descubierto de Kabuto estaba abierto solo un poco, curvado en una mueca. "Malditos ... cada uno de ustedes ..." sus ojos vagaron sin rumbo fijo por un momento, antes de enfocarse en el rostro de Itachi. "Mátame ... si no quieres que sepan todo. Ahora que tienen al verdadero Loco—" Kabuto jadeó y se atragantó, como si de repente le hubieran robado todo el aire de los pulmones. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su ojo visible se ensanchó. Podían ver cómo la energía vital de su cuerpo se apagaba, consumida desde el interior por un monstruo parásito.

La flecha de Sasuke aterrizó entre los dedos de la gran mano que sostenía el cuerpo de Kabuto contra el suelo. Se clavó en el brazo infectado y estalló en llamas. Itachi rápidamente retiró la mano y corrió hacia adelante para atrapar a la criatura oscura y retorcida que se retiraba del cuerpo de Kabuto. Lo atrapó bajo la mano de nuevo mientras trataba de deslizarse, pero se dobló, se retorció y salió por la abertura más pequeña. Otra flecha atravesó el aire por donde emergió y la cosa volvió a hundirse. Itachi cerró la mano del Susanoo lo más cerca posible a su alrededor para que no pudiera escapar.

"¡Ahora, Sasuke!"

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante y saltó sobre el dorso de la mano gigante, desenvainando su espada rápidamente. Él apuñaló a través del más pequeño de los espacios entre los dedos esqueléticos, y envió un chakra eléctrico brillante y agudo hacia la hoja y el espacio debajo. Permaneció allí durante varios minutos, vertiendo electricidad en la espada hasta que las baldosas del piso comenzaron a agrietarse, y estaba seguro de que nada podría haber sobrevivido. Luego saltó hacia atrás, envainó su espada y aterrizó suavemente junto a su hermano.

Itachi relajó cuidadosamente la mano. La baldosa blanca de debajo ahora estaba carbonizada y rota en muchos pedazos afilados. Pero la masa de tono negro no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Funcionó?" Preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi se maldijo suavemente para sí mismo. "Tengo el mal presentimiento de que logró escapar". Su Susano'o se disolvió lentamente y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se giró y dio un paso hacia Kabuto, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo.

La presencia de Black Zetsu invadiendo su cuerpo no dejó ninguna marca externa. Lo único que quedó fue un agujero quemado a través de su manga y una quemadura roja y brillante en su brazo. Itachi miró con curiosidad a Sasuke, quien evitó su mirada. Él mismo había extinguido las llamas de Amaterasu, dejando a Kabuto con solo una pequeña quemadura.

"Ya está muerto", dijo Sasuke, acercándose a Itachi.

"Automóvil club británico."

Se quedaron en silencio y el suave zumbido de las luces del techo volvió a imponerse en el espacio vacío.

¿Qué había estado a punto de decir Kabuto?

_Tienen el verdadero ... ¿Madara?_

"Sasuke," comenzó Itachi, muy tranquilamente, "Hay algo que todavía tengo que hacer. Se trata de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Puedes seguirme si quieres. Pero tengo que irme pronto."

Sasuke se burló. "No debería sorprenderme que quieras posponer las cosas aún más". Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, volvieron a la normalidad. "Quería decir lo que dije antes. Voy a perseguir a Orochimaru por usar nuestro clan, y luego a Konoha. ¿No te importa en absoluto que los Uchiha hayan sido sacados de su descanso y forzados a luchar? nuestros padres." Sasuke lo miró.

"Ir tras Orochimaru por tu cuenta no es prudente. Y el clan aún puede descansar, de la misma manera que el otro Edo Tensei."

"¿Por qué quieres ayudar tanto a Konoha y al resto de la Alianza? ¿No has hecho ya lo suficiente?" La ira comenzaba a infiltrarse en la voz de Sasuke. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que un cuervo se había materializado repentinamente en el hombro de Itachi. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Enviando un mensaje a Kisame." Itachi sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolso. "Tienes razón. No debería estar aquí. Dudo que la Alianza acepte siquiera si me ofrezco a ayudarlos directamente. Pero eso no es lo que quiero hacer. Mi verdadera preocupación es ayudar al Naruto más joven a volver su propio tiempo. Incluso si no tiene nada que ver conmigo, hay personas que necesitan que regrese ".

Terminó de escribir su mensaje y se lo entregó al cuervo. El pájaro tomó el pergamino con su pico afilado y luego desapareció en un estallido de plumas negras.

Sasuke sospechaba que Itachi se refería a _él_ . O más bien, su yo más joven. Itachi quería ayudar a una versión de Sasuke que nunca vería o conocería, si el extraño proyecto de ciencia de Orochimaru volviera a su origen.

"¿Cómo te encontraré de nuevo?" Dijo Sasuke, frustrado. No quería seguirlo, pero sabía que Itachi no se detendría hasta que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

"Puedo decirles dónde fue el último avistamiento reportado de un gran regimiento de Uchiha", dijo Itachi. "Algunas personas pueden estar peleando con ellos, pero si te vas, podrías asegurarte de que se sellen más. Ya sea que sigan allí o no, me reuniré contigo allí después de hacer lo que tengo que hacer. ¿suficientemente bueno?"

" _¿_ Y _qué_ estás haciendo exactamente?"

"Tengo que convencer a Naruto de que se vaya a casa. Puede que no haya ningún lugar en este mundo que sea seguro para él ahora".


	28. Trueno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

El Naruto más joven se desplomó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados. Su profundo ceño parecía no tener ningún efecto en Shizune, quien continuó dando brillantes garantías a su paciente. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron al hombre mientras agradecía a Shizune y se marchaba, saltando ligeramente con un pie dañado. Shizune tarareó mientras comenzaba a organizar los suministros médicos en una bandeja.

"¿Cuándo va a venir alguien a decirnos qué está pasando?" soltó, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

"¡Solo tienes que ser paciente, Naruto-kun!" Dijo Shizune, moviendo un dedo hacia él. "Recibiremos un mensaje tan pronto como el Cuartel General escuche algo".

Naruto resopló de frustración. ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así? Todo había ido muy bien.

Es cierto que Itachi y Nagato habían querido evitar la batalla, pero al menos él todavía estaría ahí _fuera_ . Ahora su grupo estaba dividido y él estaba bajo la vigilancia de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi nuevamente. Y eso significaba quedarse en el campo médico hasta algún momento vago e indefinido en el que averiguaran qué hacer con él.

Naruto se sintió un poco traicionado por su yo mayor, a pesar de que el mayor acababa de seguir las instrucciones de Itachi. Una vez que dejó al más joven allí bajo la vigilancia de Shizune y Sakura, se apresuró a ir a encontrarse con el jinchuuriki del Ocho Colas. Sin duda verían todo tipo de acción, mientras que el más joven se quedaba sentado en una silla bajo la supervisión de algún médico-ninja.

"Shizune-neechan, ¿por qué no puedo pelear?" Naruto refunfuñó, sabiendo que era inútil. "Ya probé que podía hacerlo. ¡Puedo enfrentarme a esas cosas blancas, no hay problema!"

"Sí, bueno, fue algo bueno que no te capturaran". Shizune se puso las manos en las caderas. "No sé en qué estaba pensando cuanto mayor estabas, dejándote ir a cualquier lugar cerca del campo de batalla. Por otra parte, _no_ es mucho mejor ..." Murmurando oscuramente, Shizune continuó organizándose con un poco más de fuerza que antes.

"¡Aww, vamos! Solo dices eso porque Itachi y Nagato eran quienes me cuidaban. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que algunas personas estaban molestas por eso." Naruto apoyó los pies en un taburete corto y se reclinó en la silla, balanceándola sobre dos piernas.

Shizune golpeó un instrumento contra el metal con un estrépito que casi hizo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio. Agitó sus brazos alrededor frenéticamente por un segundo, tambaleándose, antes de aterrizar la silla sobre cuatro patas nuevamente.

"¡No sabes _nada_ sobre el terror y el sufrimiento que atravesó nuestro pueblo a causa de ellos!" Dijo Shizune. Su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo, pero permaneció de pie donde estaba. Agarró los bordes de la bandeja de metal. Naruto notó que sus brazos temblaban.

Se levantó de la silla, desconcertado. "S-Shizune-neechan…"

Se quedó mirando la bandeja durante unos segundos, luego se dio la vuelta para salir por la solapa de la tienda.

"Perdóneme."

Sakura entró en la tienda, caminando alrededor de Shizune y viendo a la otra kunoichi alejarse.

Dejó una caja de rollos de vendas y se volvió hacia Naruto, confundida.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé." Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. "Supongo que no le gustaba que hablara de Itachi y Nagato. ¿Estaba realmente tan preocupada por mí?"

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron. Se volvió para desempacar la caja. "Probablemente. Todos lo estábamos. Primero Orochimaru viene tras de ti en Suna, luego desapareces en Amegakure donde nadie puede contactarte? Todo lo que teníamos era el pergamino de Sai, y eso solo va en una dirección."

"Supongo… realmente no lo pensé así", admitió Naruto. Se sintió desinflado. Parecía que su yo mayor era el único de esta época que sabía que esos tipos no eran realmente malos.

"Shizune lo tuvo bastante duro durante el ataque," añadió Sakura suavemente. "Quiero decir, mucha gente lo hizo. Los Senderos de Nagato atravesaron la aldea, tratando de que alguien le dijera dónde estabas. Finalmente descubrió que no estabas en la aldea, así que la destruyó. Pero Shizune fue la única lo descubrió. Ella todavía piensa que podría haber sido diferente. Pero todos sabemos que no fue su culpa. La mataron y la trajeron de regreso como todas las demás ".

Sakura miró a Naruto, un poco compadecida. Finalmente había dejado de inquietarse. Ahora estaba sentado con los hombros caídos y los ojos bajos, ya no estaba de humor para quejarse.

No era como si se hubiera olvidado de la destrucción de la aldea, o de quién lo había hecho, pero había una brecha entre lo que _sentía_ y lo que sabía. Todavía faltaba algo, algo que no entendía. Y se estaba quedando sin tiempo para averiguarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría quedarse aquí, después de todo? Si no se dio cuenta pronto, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a todos a regresar a su tiempo?

Sakura suspiró. "Naruto, lo siento, pero—"

Naruto entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Nah, ¿por qué lo lamentan? Ustedes tenían que proteger a todos mientras el mayor yo no estaba. ¡Pero no dejaré que vuelva a suceder! Encontraré una manera de detener a Akatsuki antes de que pase algo de eso, y salvarlos , también."

Sakura negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa exasperada. "Probablemente no quieras quedarte aquí en el campamento médico, ¿verdad? Escuché que tienes que luchar un poco contra los Zetsu."

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo." Pero las palabras de Sakura le recordaron algo. Naruto bajó los brazos y miró sus manos. "Fue un poco extraño. Hace un tiempo que supe que este no es mi cuerpo real, pero siempre fue fácil de olvidar. Ahora, cuando lo pienso ... no he comido nada desde el día". Ustedes se fueron a la guerra. Y desde que dejé a Ame, ni siquiera he tenido hambre o sed ni he tenido que ir al baño. Y cuando estaba peleando y me cortaron con una espada, tampoco sangré. "

Sakura se sentó en un taburete frente a él. "He hecho autopsias de esas cosas. Si bien son buenos imitando a las personas, por dentro no tienen nada que pueda considerarse humano. Sé que ese no fue tu caso. Pero como tu cuerpo se basa en ellos , debe tener la capacidad de cambiar también. Tal vez, cuando creías que estabas en tu cuerpo real, se transformó para coincidir con lo que pensabas. O tal vez simplemente no puede mantener una imitación total para siempre ".

"Supongo que tiene sentido", dijo Naruto de mala gana. Vagamente recordaba que Orochimaru, cuando estaba disfrazado de Daimyo del Viento, parecía sorprendido y curioso cuando dijo que tenía hambre.

"¡Ahí estás 'ttebayo!"

Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver a su yo mayor sonriéndole desde la puerta de la tienda. No estaba en el modo Kyuubi Chakra.

"¡Aniki!" saltó de la silla. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a encontrarte con el jinchuuriki de Ocho Colas? Kira — um, Ki ..."

"Asesino de abejas." Su yo mayor asintió. "Lo hice, pero envié un clon aquí para que se quedara contigo. Sé que apesta tener que estar en un lugar. Además, si algo pasa, el Jefe lo sabrá de inmediato. Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿dónde? ¿Vas a ir?"

"Saldré de aquí mientras pueda", dijo, mirando hacia atrás después de abrir la puerta de la tienda. "Diviértete, pero trata de no explotar nada".

"Haz lo que quieras." El bunshin se dejó caer en el taburete que ella dejó.

"¿Has escuchado algo sobre lo que les pasó a Itachi y Nagato?" preguntó el más joven de inmediato.

"Debieron haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que Kabuto hiciera algo, así que probablemente estén regresando aquí. ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?"

"No," admitió el más joven. "No quiero irme mientras todo esté sucediendo aquí ... pero ..."

"Escuché de lo que estaban hablando antes de entrar". El bunshin se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cómo está el Kyuubi?"

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero decir, se supone que ese cuerpo en el que estás debe mantenerlo cerrado con llave, ¿verdad? ¿Has visto si todavía está bien allí?"

"Yo-no." No era como si él hizo un hábito de hablar con el Kyuubi de todos modos, pero _no_ parece como si no hubiera oído hablar de él desde hace tiempo. Especialmente porque habían estado hablando de forma semi-regular al final de su tiempo en Suna.

"¿Crees que debería comprobar? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

Su yo mayor asintió.

"O-está bien ..."

Naruto solo había hecho esto unas pocas veces, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su interior. Subconscientemente pasó por el mismo proceso que cuando trató de meditar para el Modo Sabio.

Se sentó muy quieto, relajándose y tratando de crear una imagen mental de lo que quería hacer. Podía sentir débilmente la presencia de Energía Natural flotando a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía… pero no trató de alcanzarla en este momento. En cambio, trató de llegar hacia adentro, dentro de este extraño cuerpo.

Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Por un momento, Naruto sintió como si estuviera nadando en un vacío oscuro. Se dio cuenta con repentina y absoluta claridad de que ya no estaba sentado, sino de pie con el agua hasta los tobillos.

Naruto abrió los ojos y estaba un poco más claro, pero no mucho. Las delgadas luces que se alineaban en las paredes aún eran visibles, pero su luz se había atenuado considerablemente desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Miró la enorme puerta con barrotes que tenía delante, su altura perdida en la oscuridad.

"¿Kyuubi?" Dijo Naruto, acercándose a las barras y mirando hacia adentro. "¡Oye, Kyuubi! ¿Estás tomando una siesta o algo así?"

Miró fijamente a la oscuridad dentro de la jaula, tratando de ver un ojo, una silueta, cualquier cosa. Una vez que escuchó, pensó que podía escuchar una respiración muy grande. ¿El Kyuubi tenía siquiera que respirar? Independientemente, lo tomó como una señal relativamente buena. Naruto miró hacia el agua, luego se deslizó lenta y cautelosamente a través de los barrotes.

Con la esperanza de que el Kyuubi no estuviera de un humor desgarrador si lo despertaba, Naruto caminó con cuidado hacia la respiración. Un gran contorno oscuro pronto apareció frente a él, y cuando extendió las manos, pudo sentir un pelaje cálido.

"¡E-Oye!" llamó, tratando de sacudir el pequeño parche de piel que podía alcanzar. Los ojos de Naruto estaban comenzando a adaptarse a la penumbra, y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba de pie junto a una de las gigantescas patas del Kyuubi. Vio el contorno de una garra afilada y retrocedió varios pasos.

"¡E-Oye, despierta!" Naruto se tapó la boca con las manos mientras caminaba hacia los barrotes, por si acaso. "¡Eres un zorro grande, apestoso y feo! ¡Heyyyyyyyyy! ¡Apuesto a que no puedes atraparme! ¡Nyeeeehhhh!"

Nada ha cambiado. No hubo ni un gruñido ni un movimiento de oído. La espalda de Naruto golpeó los barrotes y se volvió para caminar a través de ellos. Se paró del otro lado y miró dentro de la jaula durante unos minutos más, esperando que _algo_ sucediera.

Pero no pasó nada. El zorro estaba inconsciente y no parecía despertarse pronto.

¿Fue por el cuerpo de la planta? ¿Lo estaba asfixiando lentamente, como había dicho el propio Kyuubi? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido así? Naruto apretó sus manos alrededor de las barras para evitar que temblaran. No le gustaba el zorro, pero ... era algo que siempre había estado ahí. Y no sabía qué pasaría si desaparecía.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja. "Debería haberte escuchado antes. Te prometo que nos iremos a casa pronto."

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio al bunshin de su yo mayor mirándolo intensamente.

"¿Bien?"

"No es bueno. El Kyuubi todavía está allí, pero no se despertará por mucho que grite. Creo que el cuerpo de la planta está consumiendo toda su energía, o algo así".

El bunshin se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza en una pose de pensamiento. "Eso no suena bien. Hmmm ... ¡ah!" golpeó un puño en su palma. "Itachi y Nagato ya deberían estar de regreso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eso crees?" El más joven se animó, sintiendo una aventura.

"¿Probablemente?" El bunshin se rascó la nuca. "Solo si Itachi llegó a Kabuto a tiempo. Pero debería ser capaz de sentir dónde están y si están bajo control. Si quieres volver lo antes posible, puedo llevarte con ellos".

"Yo ..." El hecho de que se le presentara una decisión de inmediato lo dejó paralizado. Pero luego pensó en el Kyuubi y asintió. "Tienes razón. No quiero irme, pero el Kyuubi necesita más ayuda, y volver es probablemente la única forma. Sé que ustedes estarán bien".

El bunshin se puso de pie. "Está bien. ¿Listo para escabullirse de debajo de las narices de la ASF?"

El Naruto más joven sonrió en respuesta.

_____________________________________

Kisame miró hacia arriba cuando un gran cuervo negro bajó del cielo, graznando ruidosamente.

Extendió el brazo y dejó que el pájaro se posara sobre él. Sacó el pergamino muy pequeño de su pico y lo desenrolló.

"Algo debe haber sucedido", murmuró Kisame. "Después de todo el trabajo que hice, también. Eres despiadado, Itachi-san."

Kisame metió la mano dentro de su abrigo, pero de repente miró hacia arriba, sintiendo algo. Su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa de dientes afilados. Si no hubiera perdido a Samehada, podría haberlo notado antes.

"Es bastante astuto usar ese cuervo para encontrarme, ne", dijo, volviéndose cuando Tobi se materializó detrás de él.

"Así que estabas vivo, después de todo", dijo Tobi, acechando hacia él y deteniéndose fuera de su alcance. "Tomaré eso ahora." Le tendió una mano hacia Kisame.

Pero Kisame seguía sonriendo.

Los ojos de Tobi se entrecerraron debajo de la máscara cuando un globo de agua repentinamente estalló alrededor de Kisame.

Ahora Tobi lo entendió. En su vida anterior, a Kisame se le había encomendado la tarea de proteger información importante sin importar el costo. Actuó sin vacilar, y nunca dejó de robarle al enemigo lo que sea que esté tratando de obtener. Sin embargo…

El Sharingan de Tobi rastreó el movimiento de Kisame dentro de la burbuja, detectando el pergamino de sellado en su mano. Corrió hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Varios tiburones pequeños aparecieron y destruyeron todo lo que había dentro. El agua se oscureció y se manchó de sangre.

... Y luego quedó claro de nuevo. Kisame estaba completo de nuevo, estaba a punto de convocar a los tiburones, pero Tobi siguió moviéndose y pasó la mano por el lugar donde sabía que estaba el pergamino de sellado. Llegó por el otro lado justo antes de que las antiguas criaturas comenzaran a revolcarse hambrientas en el agua.

Tobi se enderezó de su postura y se quitó la máscara. El único ojo oculto se desvaneció en un blanco muerto. Miró el pergamino. Estaba mojado con agua, pero por lo demás ileso.

Finalmente.

Sacrificar un ojo por dos no era nada malo.

____________________________________

En el Cuartel General de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi, poderosos tipos de sensores de todos los países de la Alianza monitorearon el estado de la guerra.

En la mesa de mando estaba Ay, el Raikage; Tsunade, el Hokage; Nara Shikaku, estratega líder; y Mabui, asistente personal del Raikage.

"La batalla está girando en todos los frentes", dijo Shikaku, mirando el mapa que habían extendido sobre la mesa. "Naruto ha sido de gran ayuda, eliminando a los impostores entre nuestras filas. Finalmente podemos movernos de nuevo. Todos han priorizado la protección de su bunshin para que el Uchiha no pueda disiparlos antes de que él tenga la oportunidad, y está funcionando".

"¿Y la situación de Uchiha cerca del paseo marítimo? ¿Cuándo podemos enviar ayuda allí?" Ay dijo, dando golpecitos con un dedo sobre la mesa.

Se habían enterado de que Orochimaru había dividido su ejército Edo-Uchiha en varias partes. La mayoría brindaba apoyo en los principales campos de batalla, trabajando juntos de manera muy efectiva para interferir con sus intentos de eliminar a los clones de Zetsu. Su fama en la arena de la guerra a lo largo de la historia aparentemente estaba _bien_ justificada.

Lo único que funcionó hasta ahora para contrarrestarlos fue concentrarse en la defensa, manteniendo el bunshin de Naruto el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a los impostores. Afortunadamente, finalmente estaban ganando terreno con sus esfuerzos.

Pero había otro grupo, la unidad exclusiva de Edo Tensei más grande en el campo hasta ahora. Estaba compuesto por unos veinte Uchiha, incluido el último Jefe del Clan y su esposa, y muchos guerreros conocidos de épocas anteriores. Claramente eran una fuerza muy peligrosa, pero aún no se habían unido a ninguna de las batallas. Su destino era desconocido, pero una de las unidades de la ASF los había atrapado cerca del paseo marítimo, tratando de detenerlos hasta que pudieran llegar refuerzos.

"Los que se enfrentan a la unidad exclusiva de Uchiha son los del grupo de Kakashi, junto con algunos otros", dijo Shikaku. "Es un pequeño grupo improvisado a partir de unas pocas unidades diferentes. Es poco probable que puedan resistir una batalla prolongada".

"¿Qué hay de Naruto? ¿Ha logrado enviarles ayuda?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"En el último informe, no. En el momento en que apareció su bunshin, todos los Uchiha fueron tras él, y no había suficientes de nuestra propia gente para defenderlo. Los Uchiha pueden atacar muy rápido, dejando poco espacio para un contraataque ".

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? No podemos dejar que lleguen a donde estén tratando de ir", gruñó Ay. Miró a Tsunade. "Si los clanes de Konoha no fueran tan laxos en proteger los restos de sus mejores guerreros, no estaríamos en este lío".

Tsunade soltó un enojado 'tsk' y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el gran globo de agua en el centro de la habitación. "Como si el pueblo alguna vez tuviera algo que decir sobre lo que los Uchiha eligieron hacer. La mayor preocupación es que Orochimaru logró recolectar tantos de ellos. A pesar de lo que piensas, no podría haber sido fácil."

"Este no es el momento de hablar de quién es la culpa", dijo Shikaku con impaciencia. "Podríamos dejarlos ir por el momento, esa _es_ una opción. O podríamos mover algunas tropas allí, lo que podría hacer que el progreso en los otros campos de batalla sea aún más lento. Sin embargo, están bastante cerca de la batalla del frente marítimo. Si nuestra gente puede aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que se decidan las cosas allí, el respaldo puede llegar rápidamente desde esa área ".

Ay emitió un zumbido dudoso. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, no convencida.

"Depende de cuánto más tarde", dijo. "Si la batalla del frente marítimo no se va a ganar muy pronto, deberíamos dejar de luchar contra los Uchiha y seguirlos. Si todos mueren, los Uchiha escaparán de todos modos".

"Eso podría ser tan arriesgado como dejarlos ir directamente, Tsunade-sama. No sabemos cuál es su objetivo", dijo Shikaku. "Aún así ... cualquier otra opción corre el riesgo de perder a los que están luchando ahora. Les preguntaremos cuánto tiempo más creen que pueden aguantar, luego decidiremos qué curso de acción tomar".

"No aguantarán mucho más sin ayuda. Eso es seguro", dijo Ay. "Pero con todas nuestras fuerzas atadas en otras batallas, ¿quién más puede dárselo?"

____________________________________

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el lugar del que le había hablado Itachi, saltando con fuerza de rama en rama. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y en realidad no quería ninguna de ellas.

Una de esas cosas era lo que estaba haciendo en este mismo momento. Tenía que confiar en que Itachi cumpliría su palabra y se reuniría con él en el lugar especificado.

Ese era el problema. Nunca debería haber perdido a Itachi de su vista después de encontrarlo finalmente.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que seguir a Itachi a la ASF sería más problemático de lo que valía, y simplemente lo perseguiría de nuevo si no aparecía.

Pero la verdad se compone de dos cosas ligeramente perturbadora, él _hizo_ la confianza Itachi, y que no quería ver a la supuesta 'más joven Naruto'.

Pero si resultó ser cierto, entonces ... ¿qué? ¿Qué importaba?

No fue así. El Naruto más joven no tenía nada que ver con él. Sería demasiado complicado acercarse a la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi en este momento. Aún tenía sus otros objetivos, y estaban lejos del campo de batalla. Tan pronto como Itachi le dijera todo lo que había que saber, se dirigirá hacia Konoha. Ver a los Uchiha usados como marionetas nuevamente fortalecería su determinación aún más.

Al menos, eso era lo que Sasuke seguía diciéndose a sí mismo. Quería creer que la actitud de Itachi hacia el clan y la aldea no tenía ningún efecto en sus propias opiniones. Pero admirar e idolatrar a alguien era un hábito difícil de romper.

Se estaba acercando ahora al lugar del que Itachi le había hablado. Aquí fue donde, al menos desde hace varias horas, se había visto a un gran grupo de Edo Tensei Uchiha.

Sasuke saltó de los árboles y caminó a un ritmo más lento, manteniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. No podía oír nada en esta área inmediata. ¿Era este el lugar correcto? Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando hacia una brecha en los árboles.

Aquí había un campo considerable, una mezcla de terreno rocoso y pasto. Sasuke se inclinó para sacar un kunai que estaba incrustado profundamente en el suelo. Había varios de ellos alineados aquí mismo, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio más esparcidos por el campo. Así que el Edo-Uchiha _había_ estado aquí ... y parecía que se habían enfrentado a la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. ¿Pero entonces, qué?

Sasuke no quería alejarse demasiado del lugar donde se suponía que debía encontrarse con Itachi, pero decidió continuar un poco más. Si estuvieran cerca, aún podría haber tiempo para ponerse al día.

Fue lo más rápido posible, atento a las trampas o personas. A medida que avanzaba, las señales de pelea se volvieron más intensas, e incluso encontró un par de shinobi muertos en el camino.

Y luego escuchó el choque de armas y personas que se daban instrucciones unos a otros más adelante. Sasuke se mantuvo oculto y miró por los árboles.

Los Edo-Uchiha estaban allí, y algunos ninja vivos luchaban contra ellos. Había un par de Iwa-nin tratando de bloquear su camino con altos muros de tierra. Vio uno con una radio y tres cerca trabajando juntos para tratar de separar y sellar algunos de los Uchiha.

Recordó haber visto al pálido antes. Ese era el que había estado con Naruto y Sakura cuando vinieron a buscarlo. El de las criaturas de tinta.

El otro era un poco más familiar, un shinobi de Suna con el que habían tomado los exámenes. El último, no lo sabía, pero era un espadachín con uniforme de Kumo. A pesar de que Sasuke no lo conocía, era muy probable que el Kumo-nin ya lo considerara un enemigo mortal, dados los sentimientos del Raikage hacia él.

De un vistazo, era fácil ver que las tropas de la Alianza eran superadas en número.

Mala suerte para ellos. Sería una batalla dura incluso si tuvieran el mismo número. Como estaban las cosas ahora, era probable que fueran masacrados.

Sasuke salió al aire libre. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los tres que estaban cerca de él se dieran cuenta.

"¡Sasuke!" dijo el pálido — Sai, así lo habían llamado. Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta, en guardia inmediatamente.

"¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?" preguntó el Kumo-nin, poniendo una mano en su espada y entrecerrando los ojos.

Todas estas otras personas podrían volverse molestas muy rápido. Pero hasta que finalmente llegara Itachi, el poder de lucha adicional probablemente sería necesario.

"Quiero ayudar", dijo Sasuke. "Estás trabajando para sellarlos, ¿verdad?"

Lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Sasuke sintió que su impaciencia crecía, no había tiempo para esto. ¿No podían entender que odiaba ver a los miembros de su clan siendo utilizados de esta manera?

Sasuke miró y notó que el shinobi con la radio, un Konoha-nin que no reconoció, lo estaba mirando. A este paso, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que _todos_ lo notaran y perdieran el tiempo mirando boquiabiertos en lugar de pelear. El Konoha-nin buscó a tientas por un momento con el auricular en sus manos, luego comenzó a hablar frenéticamente por él.

"HQ, ¿copia? Sí, lo sé. No, no es eso, es Uchiha—"

La radio y la batería atadas a la espalda del hombre fueron aplastadas repentinamente, atravesadas con las puntas de los dedos afilados y esqueléticos del Susano'o de Sasuke. El Konoha-nin soltó el paquete y puso algo de distancia entre él y el brazo extendido muy rápidamente.

"No necesito que interfieran con lo que estoy haciendo. No estoy aquí para luchar contra la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi". No todavía, de todos modos. Todavía no podía enfrentarse a las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, especialmente no solo. Por ahora, Konoha era todo lo que buscaba.

"Sí, son tu clan, así que tiene sentido y todo", dijo el titiritero Suna, Kankuro. El hermano del Kazekage. Había estado en la cumbre de los Cinco Kage. "¿Pero realmente crees que puedes aparecer aquí y unirte a nosotros porque se adapta a tus necesidades en ese momento? ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora que has destruido nuestra radio? Si la pelea se mueve de nuevo, ganamos". No ser capaz de decírselo a la sede ".

Sasuke ignoró a Kankuro y continuó mirando alrededor del campo de batalla, examinando la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _este_ grupo de personas en particular? Todos tenían una razón para no agradarle.

Finalmente respondió Kankuro. "Desde donde estoy parado, no parece que estés en posición de negarte. Esos muros no los detendrán por mucho tiempo. Y mientras estamos aquí hablando, tus aliados allá son aún más superados en número de lo que eran antes. ¿Tiene algún sellador? "

"Soy el único sellador aquí", dijo Sai. Estaba apuntalando un pergamino muy grande. "No hemos logrado retener a ninguno de ellos el tiempo suficiente para sellarlos. Se necesita un poco de tiempo".

"Bien. Tendremos que conformarnos con eso hasta que mi hermano llegue aquí. Ustedes otros dos, concéntrese en protegerlo. Yo tomaré sus lugares en la pelea."

El espadachín de Kumo le dio una mirada dura, apretando los dientes alrededor de la pequeña paleta que tenía en la boca. Kankuro lucía aún más irritado de que Sasuke estuviera tratando de tomar el mando.

Pero Sasuke no esperó a que se decidieran. Saltó a la batalla, manteniendo su Susano'o en alto como un escudo. Sai dejó su pergamino en el suelo y lo extendió, preparado para comenzar a sellar siempre que fuera posible.

"Ese bastardo arrogante," gruñó Kankuro. "Si hay _alguien_ que puede contener a nuestros objetivos, soy yo. Omoi, ¿puedes quedarte aquí y proteger a Sai?"

Omoi miró a Sai y luego a Kankuro y suspiró. "Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Pero qué quiso decir con 'hasta que su hermano llegue'?"

____________________________________

"¡Saaakura-chaaan!"

Sakura miró hacia arriba para ver al mayor Kage Bunshin de Naruto saludándola alegremente. Caminaba por el campamento hacia la hilera de lavabos al aire libre, donde estaba ella. Sakura abrió un grifo con el costado de su mano y puso sus manos jabonosas debajo del flujo.

"Oye, Naruto. ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que todavía estarías con tu pequeño tú ahora mismo."

"¿Eh? Bueno, tuve que irme para reunirme con Bee-occhan, ¿recuerdas?" el bunshin se rascó la cabeza, perplejo. "Pero decidí enviar un bunshin de regreso aquí para pasar un tiempo con mi yo más joven, ya que no sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que tenga que irse a casa. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Sakura miró al bunshin, dejando que el agua del grifo siguiera corriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

"¿Sakura… chan? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quieres decir que no enviaste un bunshin aquí hoy?"

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?"

Sakura no se tomó el tiempo de darle una respuesta. Cerró los grifos con fuerza y echó a correr hacia la hilera de tiendas de campaña, con el corazón acelerado. _No, no otra vez._ Naruto había escaneado este lugar hace unas horas. ¡No puede ser!

"¡Oye, oye!" Confundido, el bunshin comenzó a correr tras ella.

Sakura corrió todo el camino hasta la sala de examen donde había dejado al Naruto más joven solo, preparada para golpear algunas cabezas en el segundo en que entró. La puerta de lona se abrió de golpe, aleteando ruidosamente y tirando contra el marco de metal de la tienda, haciendo que toda la estructura se rompiera. influencia.

Estaba vacio. Ya se habían ido.


	29. Rayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

"¿Has sido capaz de sentirlos?" preguntó el joven Naruto, mirando alrededor mientras él y el bunshin de su yo mayor saltaban a través de los árboles. Estaban en la misma área boscosa que cubría toda esta región, pero Naruto realmente no reconoció dónde estaban. No era la misma forma en que habían viajado al campamento médico.

"¡Aa! Llegaron a tiempo", dijo el bunshin. Puso una ráfaga extra de velocidad que obligó al más joven a luchar para alcanzarlo.

"Me alegrará saber qué pasó con Kabuto", dijo Naruto, concentrándose en esquivar el crecimiento cada vez más espeso de los árboles. "Quiero decir, podría haber sido un desastre si hubiera logrado tomar el control de ellos. Supongo que esa es una razón más para sellar a Nagato y enviarme de regreso." No pudo detener la punzada de decepción en su voz.

"¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No quieres ir a casa?" El bunshin lo miró, navegando con facilidad a pesar de apartar la vista del camino que tenía delante.

"Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que sí. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo. Y sé que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer para ayudar en la guerra. Es solo que ... esa es la cuestión. ¿Y si algo ¿Qué pasa después de que me voy y extraño por completo oír hablar de ello? "

El bunshin asintió. "Esa es la verdadera razón por la que lo has estado posponiendo".

"Sí. Sé de la guerra, pero no sabré cómo termina si me voy ahora. ¿Qué pasa si todos terminan muriendo? ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo si no lo sé? Y quiero decir, obviamente estoy Intentaré evitar que esto suceda en primer lugar, pero ¿y si sucede de todos modos? No sabré cómo podemos ganarlo ".

"¿Todavía quieres salvar a todos, a pesar de que han estado guardando secretos todo el tiempo que has estado aquí?"

El bunshin lo dijo tan bajo que al principio, Naruto pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero, no, pasaron unos segundos, y el significado de lo que dijo su yo mayor no cambió en lo más mínimo, sin importar cómo lo diera vueltas en su mente.

"¡O-por supuesto que sí! ¿No harías lo mismo? Dijiste que nunca te rendirías con Sasuke, incluso después de todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco me rendiré."

"Entonces esa es tu respuesta. Sabes que quieres mejorar las cosas, aunque no lo sepas todo".

"Aunque…" Naruto frunció el ceño. "Cuando Madara me capturó, dijo que lo que queremos es lo mismo. Tiene razón, ¿no? Quiere borrar todas las cosas malas que han sucedido en este mundo y reemplazarlas con algo que _él_ crea que es mejor. Como si él pudiera decidir eso ".

"No creo que sea lo mismo", murmuró su yo mayor, y Naruto lo miró esperanzado. "Siempre sucederán cosas malas. Así son las cosas. Madara está tratando de evitar que el mundo cambie. Solo quiere recuperar algo que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Un callejón sin salida. Cuando lo piensas, es completamente diferente . Aprendes algo, luego cambias lo que haces debido a eso. Así es como cualquiera crece ".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño confundido. Aunque parecía un cumplido, no era algo que hubiera esperado que dijera su yo mayor. Había algo un poco frío en esa forma de pensar. Observó a su yo mayor por el rabillo del ojo. "No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. ¿Estás diciendo que _debería_ regresar y cambiar las cosas, solo porque puedo?"

"En realidad, no. Creo que tu trabajo aquí está lejos de terminar."

"Qué es lo que tú-"

Naruto se interrumpió cuando escuchó un sonido agudo y miró hacia abajo para ver un trozo de alambre delgado enrollado a su alrededor. Se apretó dolorosamente alrededor de su pecho, y cayó del aire en medio del salto y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo con un fuerte gruñido.

Se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo con los brazos atrapados a los lados. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor en busca de quién lo había atacado, el temor creció rápidamente al pensar que ya lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando su yo mayor bajó de los árboles arriba y comenzó a caminar hacia él, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No se veía bien, no era la sonrisa brillante que solía tener, ni siquiera el tipo de sonrisa astuta que obtenía mientras hacía una broma. Esta sonrisa no se veía agradable en absoluto y proyectaba una sombra sobre su rostro normalmente abierto.

"¿Q-qué diablos está pasando?" Naruto gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol.

"No soy tu yo mayor", dijo el falso bunshin. "Todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Pensé que te habrías vuelto más sabio después de que te engañé en Suna. Por otra parte, tal vez no sea justo si pretendo ser alguien en quien realmente confías."

"¡Orochimaru!" Naruto entrecerró los ojos y amplió su postura.

"No exactamente," dijo el falso, aún hablando con la voz de su yo mayor. Fue muy inquietante. Se acercó lentamente, indiferente. "Este es solo un clon ordinario de Zetsu imitando su forma. Funciona bien, ¿no? Ya ha causado bastantes problemas a la ASF, pero lo dejaron entrar directamente en el campo médico".

Naruto flexionó los brazos, tratando de crear un espacio en el cable, pero solo se apretó más a su alrededor. Siseó cuando el cable le mordió la piel. No sangraba, pero aun así dolía.

"Te traje aquí porque tu recipiente está corrupto, incompleto. Impresionante para un primer intento, ciertamente, pero no servirá por mucho más tiempo. Mi conexión contigo se está erosionando, al igual que tu conexión con el Kyuubi. No solo eso, sino cuando el poder se escapa de ti, hace que tu cuerpo reaccione. Eso me quedó muy claro cuando perdiste el control en Suna. He construido uno mejor para ti, pero para garantizar una transferencia sin problemas, se deben tomar medidas . "

Naruto miró hacia arriba y hacia ambos lados, tratando de idear un plan de escape. Pero solo tuvo un par de segundos para pensar antes de que Orochimaru atacara. Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio al clon-falso justo frente a él, extendiendo su mano hacia atrás con llamas azules en cada una de las yemas de sus dedos. Se estiró hacia atrás y golpeó el estómago de Naruto con la mano.

Había dolor, pero era un tipo de dolor extraño: era una incómoda mezcla de ardor y náuseas en el estómago. Naruto se dobló en dos y cayó de rodillas cuando el vértigo lo invadió, sintiendo que podría vomitar, pero sin saber si ya era posible. Orochimaru ya le había hecho algo así una vez, en la otra línea de tiempo. Fue igual de desagradable la segunda vez.

"Como ya sabrás, tu sello está diseñado para mezclar gradualmente el tuyo y el chakra del Kyuubi. He creado una barrera que bloqueará el intercambio entre ellos por un tiempo. Con suerte, ralentizará el proceso de desbloqueo del chakra del bijuu. de distancia. Sin embargo, no se preocupe. La transferencia ...

Las palabras del falso se cortaron muy de repente. Naruto escuchó y sintió una poderosa ráfaga, y se puso de rodillas lo suficientemente rápido como para ver grandes trozos del cuerpo del clon de la planta volando por el aire, golpeando los troncos de los árboles y los arbustos, completamente destrozados. Poniéndose de pie de nuevo, Naruto se volvió hacia la fuente del viento cortante y vio: ¿Nagato?

"¡Nagato!" gritó, pero vacilante. No solo no estaba seguro de asumir _la_ identidad _de alguien_ , después de lo que acababa de suceder, sino que la expresión de Nagato era tormentosa. Intimidante. El indicio de intención asesina que fluía de él era pesado, casi asfixiante. Era muy diferente a lo que Naruto estaba acostumbrado, al igual que cuando lucharon contra Orochimaru en Ame. Era como si perteneciera a una persona completamente diferente.

Nagato pareció darse cuenta de esto. Dejó de mirar los diezmados restos del clon y se acercó a él, suavizando el rostro. La sensación de tormenta en el aire se disolvió, como el sol después de una lluvia. Nagato vio el alambre y sacó un kunai para cortarlo.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó en voz baja, las manos moviéndose rápidamente en su trabajo, el alambre rompiendo y desenredando a los pies de Naruto.

Naruto todavía se sentía sorprendido por el breve incidente. Sucedió tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de prepararse para una pelea. Al menos Orochimaru en realidad no había estado aquí. De lo contrario, esa _cosa_ probablemente habría resistido más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que habías ido al lugar de tu citación".

"Me trajeron de regreso una vez que supe que Kabuto había sido derrotado". Nagato lo miró. "¿Orochimaru usó el Zetsu?"

"Sí. Envió ese clon al campamento médico, pretendiendo ser el mayor de mí. Nos escapamos", admitió Naruto tímidamente. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Itachi ahora había entrado en el claro, siguiéndolo lentamente mientras escaneaba el área circundante. "¡Itachi!"

"Orochimaru sabía que correría a buscar a Kabuto de inmediato", dijo Itachi, mirando al clon destruido mientras caminaba. "Él nos rodeó, en lugar de enfrentarnos directamente esta vez. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvo planeando algo como esto".

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?" Naruto espetó, recordando. Luchó contra el cable cortado de sí mismo y miró a Nagato. "¿Y cómo supiste que era falso tan fácilmente?"

"Las copias de Zetsu son generalmente indetectables, excepto por tu yo mayor. Pero no pude ver ningún indicio del chakra del Kyuubi en la falsificación. Eso es algo que no pueden replicar. Aparte de eso, la situación lo hizo bastante claro."

"¿Puedes _verlo_ ?" Eso asustó un poco a Naruto. Estaba familiarizado con la idea del doujutsu, y las personas que podían ver el chakra, por supuesto. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cuántas personas podían ver a la bestia sellada dentro de él. Nadie había mencionado algo así antes.

"Automóvil club británico." Los ojos de Nagato se posaron en su estómago. "¿Qué le hizo a la foca?"

"Um, bueno…" Naruto se levantó la camisa para mirarla. Ya no tenía esa sensación de ardor, pero podía ver que un sello diferente se había superpuesto al suyo. Ambos sellos ya se estaban perdiendo de vista. "Dijo que era para evitar que el chakra del Kyuubi se filtrara, ya que este cuerpo está tratando de absorberlo. Y dijo que ha creado un cuerpo que puede sostenerlo mejor". _Eso_ asustó a Naruto aún peor. Dejó caer su camisa e hizo un sonido de náuseas exagerado. "No quiero ser como él, y simplemente andar tirando de mi cara, o sacar mi cuello, ¡o todas las otras cosas raras que hace!"

"Creo que está bastante claro que intentará llevarte de nuevo pronto", dijo Itachi. "No sé cómo planea hacer eso, pero tenemos que llevarte a casa lo antes posible, antes de que tenga una oportunidad".

Naruto sabía que esta parte estaba por llegar. Tenían razón.

"Está bien", dijo de mala gana. "Supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa. Sé que solo mantendré a todos preocupados si me quedo aquí. Ya descubrí muchas cosas, así que ... trataré de ser más fuerte lo más rápido como pueda una vez que regrese. Pasará un tiempo antes de que comience la guerra, y puedo encontrar una manera de detenerla antes de eso ".

"Lo hiciste muy bien la primera vez, sin previo aviso. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y no trates de asumir todo tú solo". Nagato puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

"Sí," asintió Itachi. "Creo que eso es lo que más tendrás que aprender en los próximos años. No dejes que tu deseo de proteger a todos te impida confiar en ellos. Cuando obtienes poder, es fácil volverse arrogante y, finalmente, distante de la gente. a tu alrededor. Eso es lo que me pasó, y al final fallé. Tú también fracasarás si permites que lo que sabes te impida confiar en tus amigos. Saber el futuro es su propio tipo de poder, y puede llevarte por mal camino como cualquier otro ".

"Pero con Sasuke ..." Naruto miró hacia abajo. " _Todavía_ no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo. No quiero que termine como está en este momento, pero si regreso y él ya se ha ido, tendré que ponerme al día. No tengo años para saber qué hacer ".

"Tengo fe en ti." Itachi inclinó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. "Puede que sea demasiado tarde para evitar que Sasuke deje la aldea, pero si haces lo que siempre has hecho, eventualmente podrás tener éxito. Puede que no lo parezca desde tu perspectiva, pero Sasuke aún es muy joven. Nosotros son mayores y han hecho cosas incluso peores que él. Si lo comparas, no es demasiado tarde para él a largo plazo ".

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto."

La mirada de Itachi se desvió hacia la línea de árboles. "Hablando de Sasuke, lo vi no hace mucho. No puedo quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo. Prometí que iría con él para ayudar con el Edo-Uchiha."

"¡Espere!" Naruto lloró cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo viste a Sasuke? ¡Pensé que habías ido a detener a Kabuto! Ustedes todavía no me han dicho lo que pasó." Miró de Itachi a Nagato. Obviamente se las habían arreglado para mantenerse en control de sí mismos, pero aparte de eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Perdí el conocimiento por un momento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo. Kabuto estaba demasiado débil para aguantar", dijo Nagato. "No fue suficiente para que yo causara problemas, y ya me había ido para entonces. Cuando sentí que se había ido, me encontré con Itachi. Me contó cómo murió Kabuto."

"Él murió…?" Naruto miró boquiabierto a Itachi.

Itachi asintió. "Sasuke se enteró de la situación por parte de Orochimaru, y fue allí para tratar de encontrarme. Kabuto ya estaba muriendo cuando llegamos allí. La transformación que atravesó fue demasiado completa para ser reversible. Una vez que Orochimaru dejó su cuerpo, podría ya no sobrevive sin la presencia de sus células. Creo que la cantidad de tiempo que logró aguantar fue impresionante en sí misma ... pero claro, era un médico-ninja consumado que estaba muy familiarizado con el proceso. Debe haber sabido lo que ocurrir."

"¿Pero por qué Orochimaru haría eso?" Demandó Naruto, apretando los puños. "¡Pensé que eran amigos! O, al menos, del mismo lado. ¿No han estado trabajando juntos durante años?" Eso era algo que nunca jamás podría aceptar. No importa lo malo que fuera alguien, darle la espalda a un camarada era lo más bajo de lo bajo.

"Parecía que había perdido la integridad a los ojos de Orochimaru, por ir tan lejos para emularlo", murmuró Itachi. "Fue cruel, pero inevitable, quizás. Sin ayuda externa, Orochimaru tuvo que sacrificar a su subordinado para regresar por completo. También estaba tratando de escapar de las esporas implantadas en Kabuto por Zetsu. Black Zetsu apareció mientras estábamos allí, tratando de usar a Kabuto para encontrar información y controlarnos. Al final, eso fue lo que lo mató ".

Naruto se sorprendió al encontrarse sintiendo algo de lástima por Kabuto. Fue en parte por él que Naruto había sido arrojado a este peligroso futuro en primer lugar, pero era triste morir así, abandonado por aquel a quien sirvió durante tanto tiempo. Le recordó a Naruto la forma en que Haku había muerto. Se preguntó si, en el fondo, Orochimaru se sentía triste por eso, como Zabuza. ¿Había lugar para el remordimiento en su corazón?

"Debería irme ahora", dijo Itachi después de una pausa. "Puedes volver al campamento médico si quieres despedirte, pero no esperes a nadie que no esté allí. No sabemos qué intentará Orochimaru a continuación para pasar tu guardia. Por lo que sabemos , puede intentar interferir con nosotros para que te enviemos de regreso ".

"A-está bien." Naruto odiaba despedirse, y esta ocasión fue incluso peor de lo habitual. Pero tenía que volver, ¿no? No pertenecía aquí. E incluso si nunca volviera a ver _esta_ versión de sus amigos, estaría con algo como ellos dentro de cuatro años.

"Vamos," dijo Nagato en voz baja, indicándole a Naruto que viajara a su lado. "Yo también regresé al comienzo de todo esto, ¿recuerdas? Nos iremos a casa los dos."

_____________________________________

Incluso con la incorporación de Sasuke, las cosas en el frente de Uchiha no iban bien. Con Sasuke, Kankuro y los demás haciendo todo lo posible para detener al Edo-Uchiha, solo habían logrado sellar a algunos de ellos. Una ligera mejora, pero no el tipo de éxito que Sasuke esperaba traer a sus esfuerzos.

El problema era que este grupo de Uchiha no parecía particularmente interesado en luchar contra ellos de frente. Estaban inclinados con un enfoque resuelto a escapar por cualquier medio necesario, y tomó mucho esfuerzo y energía solo para mantenerlos a todos contenidos dentro de un área. Bloquearon, esquivaron y saltaron a su alrededor con cuerpos incansables, aparentemente contentos de prolongar el punto muerto hasta que sus oponentes vivos se cansaron. Y tampoco tendrían que esperar mucho más. Los Iwa-nin se estaban quedando sin chakra por bloquearlos continuamente con paredes de tierra, y los demás tenían pocas armas y resistencia. Los únicos que todavía luchaban decentemente eran Sasuke y Kankuro. Omoi y Sai se mantuvieron alejados de la pelea principal, listos para ayudar a sellar en cualquier momento.

Un par de Uchiha blandiendo una espada corrieron y saltaron sobre el muro de tierra más reciente como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. En lugar de intentar correr esta vez, saltaron al otro lado y sacaron sus espadas en el aire. Descendieron hacia los cuellos expuestos del exhausto Iwa-nin.

Uno miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver que su enemigo en realidad estaba atacando, gritó "¡Cuidado!" e intenté empujar el otro fuera del camino. Es casi seguro que los dos habrían sido decapitados, excepto cuando el Edo-Uchiha se abalanzó sobre ellos, un largo brazo violeta se estiró y agarró al Edo-Uchiha en el aire.

Sasuke los arrojó hacia Omoi, quien se alineó con los enemigos entrantes y les dio un corte largo y elegante. Las espadas de los Uchiha cayeron al suelo cuando sus brazos se desconectaron, pedazos como cenizas volaron por el aire. Los propios Uchiha cayeron al suelo poco después, los cuerpos se regeneraron rápidamente.

"¡Ahora, Sai!" Gritó Omoi.

"¡Correcto!" Sai rápidamente garabateó tinta con una mano experta sobre el gran pergamino en blanco que tenía delante. Dos tigres cobraron vida rugiendo desde la superficie del papel y se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha, clavándose con dientes y garras para arrastrar sus almas robadas al sello.

"A este paso, no podremos contenerlos", dijo Sasuke, mirando a los luchadores restantes, todos los cuales estaban llegando a sus límites. "Si comienzan a contraatacar cuando la gente se vuelve descuidada, ninguno de ustedes tendrá una oportunidad. Cualquiera que no sea útil en esta pelea debería irse ahora".

"¡Oi! ¡Sasuke! ¡No eres tú quien puede hacer esa llamada!" Kankuro gritó desde donde estaba encerrado en un punto muerto con varios Uchiha.

Sasuke lo ignoró y recorrió con la mirada el campo de batalla, tratando de localizar a sus padres nuevamente. Sabía que estaban aquí. Los había vislumbrado hace un momento, antes de volverse para ayudar con los que saltaron la pared.

"Siento llegar tarde", escuchó una voz familiar a su lado.

Sasuke se giró y soltó un bufido. "Itachi. Ya era hora."

Itachi miró a su alrededor. "Esta no es una batalla que se pueda ganar con los números aquí. Si no me equivoco, esta es la unidad de emboscada de la Alianza. No están pensadas para una batalla prolongada".

"Olvídalos. No escucharán lo que tenemos que decir, de todos modos. Nosotros dos podemos—" Sasuke dejó de hablar cuando finalmente vio a su padre de nuevo. Comenzó a moverse de esa manera, pero de repente el movimiento del Edo-Uchiha controlado cambió.

Era como si decidieran de una vez agruparse en pequeños grupos de dos o tres y hacer una carrera seria. Pusieron ráfagas de velocidad, abriéndose paso a través de las debilitadas defensas de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi y corriendo, todos en diferentes direcciones.

Sasuke maldijo y comenzó a correr detrás de sus padres nuevamente. Los dos se habían agrupado y lograron abrirse paso como todos los demás.

"¡Sasuke!" Itachi llamó, pero lo siguió poco después.

Sasuke no pasó desapercibido que el patrón de ataque del Uchiha cambió repentinamente cuando llegó Itachi. Había escuchado que este lote en particular de Edo Tensei tenía algún objetivo desconocido. Si solo habían estado complaciendo a la ASF hasta ahora, era posible que la presencia de Itachi hiciera que fuera demasiado problemático para ellos continuar la pelea por más tiempo. Si el grupo se dividía, él y Sasuke no podrían seguirlos a _todos_ … así que, por supuesto, sus padres serían incluidos como una distracción preparada para liberar al resto.

Sasuke lo sabía, pero no parecía importarle. Dio una mirada atrás y, al ver que su hermano lo seguía, se volvió y continuó la persecución de sus padres con toda su voluntad.

____________________________________

"Todavía no hemos podido contactar con el frente Uchiha", dijo Inoichi. "A juzgar por la forma en que fueron desconectados, su radio fue destruida o nadie allí puede usarla en este momento. De cualquier manera, están en problemas. Es posible que hayamos esperado demasiado para que se retiraran".

"¡Maldición!" Tsunade se levantó abruptamente de la mesa y comenzó a caminar inquieto. Después de unos segundos, se detuvo y se volvió hacia los sensores que estaban alrededor del globo gigante de agua. "Inoichi, ¿puedes hacer que Naruto envíe un bunshin para ver qué está pasando?"

"Si, entendido." Inoichi puso su mano en una señal de medio ariete y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Todos esperaron y observaron durante varios minutos mientras entregaba el mensaje.

"¿Qué?" Inoichi jadeó.

"¿Qué es?" Shikaku preguntó de inmediato.

"¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Naruto dice que falta su yo más joven!" Inoichi informó. "Envió a un bunshin al campamento médico para que le hiciera compañía. Pero cuando llegó allí, se dieron cuenta de que alguien había enviado a un bunshin impostor al campamento primero. El impostor y el Naruto más joven se habían ido. Sin duda, el impostor estaba capaz de convencer al Naruto más joven de que se vaya. Nadie sabe dónde están ".

"¡Solo una cosa tras otra!" Ay gritó, levantándose también de la mesa. "¡No podemos permitirnos el lujo de estar buscando niños perdidos en el campo de batalla! ¡Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas en las que hemos estado trabajando todo este tiempo para prevenir!"

"Dile que envíe más bunshin al campamento médico y que empiece a buscar desde allí. Debería poder sentir y encontrar a su yo más joven". Dijo Tsunade. "Pero todavía necesitamos a alguien que revise la situación en el frente de Uchiha, así que dígale que vaya allí también".

"S-Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Inoichi. Unos momentos más de silencio y suspiró. "Dijo que ya lo hizo, y que pudo sentir su yo más joven. Tal vez esto no sea un gran fiasco".

"Haga que se actualicen en el momento en que descubran algo", dijo Ay. "Incluso si el enemigo afirma que no puede usarlo para el Kyuubi, no podemos permitirnos correr ningún riesgo".

En ese momento, el gran globo de agua mostró varias ondas visibles. Todos se detuvieron para observar el disturbio.

"Algo nuevo ha aparecido cerca del frente del desierto", dijo Ao, concentrándose. "Habían sellado a todos los Kage, pero ... todavía hay un enemigo allí. Alguien poderoso. Y hay algo más ... el hombre enmascarado está en movimiento, con algunos otros a cuestas".

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"¿Se han reportado avistamientos sobre cualquiera de estos disturbios?" Añadió Shikaku.

"Nada todavía. Simplemente aparecieron", dijo Inoichi.

"No, espera." Ao levantó la cabeza con expresión tensa. "Espera ... ¡el del hombre enmascarado es Yondaime Mizukage-sama! Y los demás ... también son antiguos jinchuuriki."

"¿Y en el desierto?" A exigió. "¿Alguien ha visto lo que apareció allí?"

"Aún no…"

____________________________________

La abrasadora luz del sol se reflejaba en las arenas casi blancas, acentuando la sensación de desolación de este lugar. Este era un lugar bastante inusual para terminar, ¿no? Y eso no fue todo.

Uchiha Madara miró sus manos enguantadas, desenroscándolas lentamente. Algo no se sentía del todo bien. Ya no era un anciano, apenas se aferraba a la vida extrayendo energía del árbol que había cultivado utilizando las células de Hashirama. Eso, al menos, era seguro.

Pero tampoco estaba realmente _vivo_ . El ardiente chakra del que se enorgullecía todavía ardía bajo las yemas de sus dedos, pero no calentaba su sangre, no podía _sentirlo_ en sus venas como solía hacerlo. ¿Era este el Edo Tensei?

Algo debe haber ido mal en el camino después de su muerte.

¿Y dónde fue esto? En ningún lugar cerca de donde se almacenaba el Gedo Mazou bajo tierra, eso era seguro. ¿En algún lugar de la Tierra del Viento?

Madara comenzó a caminar, hundiendo los pies ligeramente en la arena cristalina. Si este fue el resultado de alguien que usó el Edo Tensei, ¿quién fue? Y donde estaban No podía sentir ningún chakra tratando de imponer su voluntad por sí mismo, no es que funcionaría, pero aún así.

De hecho, no parecía haber nadie por aquí.

No. Eso no es cierto. Madara hizo una pausa, escuchando sus sentidos. No ... este lugar estaba lejos de estar desierto, en realidad. Sintió la presencia de suficientes personas para formar varios ejércitos, y estaban justo sobre esa cresta. Continuó caminando hasta el borde, donde el viento se había llevado la mayor parte de la arena, revelando la tierra de arcilla cocida.

Abajo, el sol proyecta largas sombras a través de las formaciones rocosas naturales del valle. Y allí, entre ellos, estaba la gran fuerza que había sentido. Allí se reunió un ejército mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubieran visto en la Era de los Clanes en Guerra.

Sus cintas para la cabeza simplemente decían, 'shinobi'. Sin embargo, pudo ver que vestían ropa y equipo de los cinco Grandes Países Shinobi. Eso significaba que tenía algo que ver con los pueblos ocultos.

Allí era donde encontraría respuestas. Pero también…

Madara esbozó una sonrisa. Fue agradable volver a moverse libremente. Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para ver lo que podía hacer este cuerpo de Edo Tensei.


	30. Transferencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor: si encuentra algún error en la traducción puede avisarme para arreglarlo

Naruto sintió una mezcla de alivio y pavor cuando él y Nagato se acercaron al área amurallada donde estaba instalado el campamento médico.

"Espero que Sakura-chan y Shizune-neechan no me maten por escabullirse así", murmuró. "No pueden culparme por querer salir y _hacer_ algo, ¿verdad?"

"¡AHA! ¡ _Ahí_ estás!" el Naruto mayor apareció saliendo de los arbustos, haciendo que el más joven chillara fuerte y tropezara hacia atrás. "¡Je, eso fue realmente muy fácil!"

"Cálmate, Naruto. Es real. Un verdadero bunshin, de todos modos", dijo Nagato, agarrando el brazo del joven Naruto antes de que tropezara con un arbusto espinoso.

"¡Maldita sea, aniki! ¡No me asustes así!" gritó el más joven, recuperándose rápidamente y quitando el polvo de las hojas de sus pantalones.

"¡Oi! Esa es mi línea, ¿no crees?" dijo el bunshin con el ceño fruncido. "¡Supongo que te alejaste con un falso yo o algo así, como si ni siquiera pudieras notar la diferencia!"

"¡Oye! ¡Soy tú, eso significa que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, idiota!" el más joven señaló al mayor obstinadamente.

"¡No puedes llamarme idiota! Soy mayor y sé más ..."

"¿Hay selladores en el campamento médico?" Nagato se desvió pacientemente.

"¿Eh? Oh, cierto. No hay nadie aquí ahora, pero están llamando a alguien aquí para que no tengamos que acercarnos a los campos de batalla de nuevo." El Naruto mayor se rascó la nuca.

"Está bien. Nos quedaremos aquí para esperar."

"Está bien, eh, ¿qué pasó de todos modos? Todos estaban realmente preocupados de que te capturaran de nuevo, hermanito", dijo el bunshin mientras entraban al campamento médico. "Pero apareciste de nuevo antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de buscarte. Pude sentir que venían por aquí. ¿Supongo que Nagato pudo encontrarlos antes de que pasara algo malo?"

"Uh ... algo así", dijo el más joven.

Había guardias en la entrada. Parecían sorprendidos y más que un poco cautelosos. Sakura apareció detrás de ellos, estirando el cuello para mirar.

"¿Y quién eres _tú?_ ", Preguntó uno de los guardias a Nagato con sospecha, agarrándose con fuerza al largo palo que sostenía.

"Está con nosotros, está bien. Es una larga historia, así que no te preocupes". El bunshin agitó una mano casualmente.

El guardia frunció el ceño, pero Sakura los empujó antes de que pudiera responder. "¡Naruto! ¿En qué estabas pensando, yendo por tu cuenta así? ¿No aprendiste tu lección la primera vez? Lo juro ..."

"¡Vamos, no fue mi culpa! No hay necesidad de frotarlo", refunfuñó el más joven.

Sakura suspiró. "Al menos no te lastimaste. Pasa."

"Supongo que esto significa que te vas a casa, ¿eh?" dijo el bunshin mientras entraban al campamento. No había mucha gente allí, pero todos se detuvieron para mirar cuando pasaron.

"Sí", dijo el más joven. Miró de su yo mayor a Sakura. "Realmente no podemos esperar más. Supongo que Sai, Neji y todos los demás están peleando, ¿verdad?"

Sakura le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. "Me temo que sí. Todos fuimos puestos en diferentes unidades una vez que llegamos a Kumo."

"Sería un dolor decir adiós otra vez, de todos modos", murmuró Naruto, raspando el suelo con su pie. "¿Hay algo que quieran que les transmita cuando vuelva a casa?"

Saltó cuando Sakura de repente lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo. Su yo mayor también saltó hacia atrás, chillando en estado de shock.

"Eso es de mí para ti", dijo Sakura, retrocediendo y sonriendo. "Asegúrate de entrenar duro con Tsunade-shishou, y no dejes que te haga pasar un momento difícil. Siempre odié estar tan atrás de ustedes, así que utilicen eso si parece que estoy tratando de rendirme".

"¡Yo-me aseguraré de que no te rindas! Si tenemos que hacerlo, encontraremos a Sasuke juntos."

Su yo mayor se rió y se acercó a alborotar su cabello. "¡Ahora estás hablando! Solo saluda a todos por mí, incluso a Itachi y Nagato cuando tengas la oportunidad. Pero, ya sabes, eso no significa que tengas que ser fácil con ellos." El bunshin le sonrió a Nagato, quien negó con la cabeza con un bufido divertido.

"Te dije esto antes, pero no me importa lo que hagas con respecto a mí. Solo trata de salvar a Jiraiya-sensei, si puedes," dijo Nagato seriamente.

"Oh, sí. Ero-sennin puede ser extraño, pero escucha lo que tiene que decir en el entrenamiento, incluso si parece inútil", intervino su yo mayor. "No estoy seguro de que _todo_ tuviera sentido, pero creo que la mayor parte lo hizo".

"¿Pero no hay alguna manera de que pueda detenerte sin que Konoha sea destruida, o sin que tengas que morir?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Realmente no lo sé". Nagato miró hacia abajo. "La destrucción de la aldea fue más que una simple venganza. Me había vuelto mayormente indiferente a las circunstancias personales entre Konoha y yo, o tal vez debería decir que mis sentimientos estaban borrosos. Pero en ese momento, no era plenamente consciente de que las intenciones de Madara estaban en otra parte. . que quería lograr la paz en el _verdadero_ mundo, aunque el método no era ideal. no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes. Pero yo _tenía_ entendido que estaba usando nosotros para sus propios fines, por lo que cuando me di cuenta de que tenía lo que hizo falta para encontrar una mejor respuesta, lo traicioné. Siempre me disgustó la forma en que me veía a mí mismo, a Konan y Akatsuki ".

"Así que como no lo sabías ... ¿crees que lo traicionarías de nuevo si te dijera lo que estaba planeando?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

"No lo recomendaría," murmuró Nagato. "Tienes la capacidad de convencerme, pero el problema es terminar en una situación en la que tienes esa oportunidad. Como te dije antes, es simplemente demasiado peligroso. No podrás llegar a mi torre sin ser detectado, y entonces serías capturado ".

"Pero todos los jinchuuriki fueron capturados vivos, ¿verdad?" Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

"¡ _No_ vas a dejar que te capturen, Naruto!" Dijo Sakura, indignada. "Si se intenta que, voy a volver en el tiempo _a mí mismo_ y le dará el golpe en la cabeza obviamente necesita!"

"S-Sakura-chan," el Naruto mayor se frotó la nuca tímidamente. "Si es de Nagato y ninguno de los otros, tal vez no _es_ una oportunidad no habría suficiente tiempo a-! Hey! Soy un Bunshin, recuerde?" Levantó los brazos a la defensiva cuando ella le mostró un puño.

"Tengo entendido que quieres evitar que tu aldea sea destruida", dijo Nagato. "Pero si te capturan, es poco probable que Konoha simplemente se quede sentado y no haga nada. Si intentan asaltar Amegakure, solo los llevará a ser destruidos antes. Incluso podría comenzar una guerra como esta".

"Correcto." Naruto miró sus pies, pensando, luego miró hacia arriba. "Se me ocurrirá algo. ¡No dejaré que pase _nada_ de eso!"

"No te preocupes demasiado por qué camino tomar. Solo mantente con vida. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu aldea", dijo Nagato en voz baja.

Alguien se estaba acercando a su grupo y se volvieron para mirar. Era un sellador de aspecto nervioso de Suna, que llevaba un gran rollo de tela en los brazos.

"Lo siento, me tomó un tiempo llegar aquí", dijo. "¿Ustedes son los que HQ quería que conociera?"

"Sí," dijo Nagato. "Puedes sellarme en cualquier momento".

"¡Espera espera!" dijo el Naruto más joven apresuradamente. Se volvió hacia su yo mayor. "Aniki… hubo algo que dijiste antes, cuando nos conocimos." Apretó los puños con fuerza. Era hora de preguntar _ahora_ , antes de que perdiera los nervios. "Dijiste que podías sentir a nuestros ... nuestros padres cuidándome. Supongo que eso significa ... ¿sabes quiénes son?"

Naruto miró hacia arriba para mirar a su yo mayor a los ojos, curioso, pero un poco asustado. Si lo que le dijo el hombre enmascarado era cierto, eso significaba ... que su padre había sellado el Kyuubi en él. El Yondaime Hokage. Parecía demasiado loco para ser verdad y, sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del sentimiento ... un sentimiento como si ya lo supiera, de alguna manera.

Su yo mayor le devolvió la mirada en silencio durante un rato, luego las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Ellos querrán contarte la historia completa ellos mismos. De todos modos, tomaría un tiempo explicarlo todo. No estoy seguro de poder hacerle justicia". Se frotó debajo de la nariz con una sonrisa. "Pero nuestros padres fueron héroes que salvaron la aldea. Nos amaban mucho, ¿sabes? Y hubieran querido quedarse y estar allí para nosotros todos los días, pero dieron sus vidas para salvar la aldea del Kyuubi". Ese es el tipo de personas que eran. Somos una familia de shinobi orgullosos que harán cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que amamos. Eso es lo que aprendí cuando finalmente pude conocerlos. Tú también lo harás en algún momento, y luego tú ' lo entenderé ".

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Naruto, con la voz quebrada. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con ellos?"

Su yo mayor se arrodilló para mirarlo, como cuando se conocieron. Golpeó a su homólogo más joven en el estómago. "Dejaron parte de ellos mismos dentro del sello. Tou-chan te ayudará si el sello está a punto de romperse. Kaa-chan estará allí cuando estés listo para usar el chakra del Kyuubi. Te están cuidando, incluso ahora. Me pregunto qué pensarán de que vengas al futuro. Apuesto a que esperan que te vayas a casa pronto. ¿Crees que estás listo? "

Naruto sintió una extraña emoción brotar dentro de él, hormigueando en las esquinas de sus ojos. Era una especie de alegría confusa mezclada con tristeza. Tal vez _lo_ entendería cuando llegara el momento, pero ahora mismo, todo en lo que podía pensar eran en el millón de preguntas diferentes sin respuesta. ¿Por qué se había quedado solo? Si sus padres lo habían amado tanto, ¿por qué siempre lo habían mirado con ojos tan fríos y juzgadores?

"Yo ... estoy listo", se tambaleó. Finalmente estaba sucediendo. Naruto arrugó su rostro contra las lágrimas, pero no sirvió de nada. Comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas en un flujo constante, y se pasó un brazo por la cara para tratar de deshacerse de ellos.

"Vamos, no es exactamente como un adiós", dijo su yo mayor, levantándose y revolviéndose el pelo de nuevo. "¡El tiempo pasará antes de que te des cuenta! Y lo harás muy bien. Todos aquí creen en ti".

La confianza de su yo mayor realmente no detuvo el fluir de sus lágrimas; en todo caso, escuchar que realmente creían en él hizo que su garganta se cerrara aún más. Pero Naruto se volvió hacia donde estaban Nagato y el sellador. Él asintió con la cabeza, luego dejó caer las manos a los lados y trató de recomponerse.

"Empiezo ahora", dijo el sellador. Desenrolló un trozo de tela y se lo puso sobre el brazo, mirándolos en busca de confirmación. Nagato inclinó la cabeza y el Naruto mayor le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. El más joven apretó los puños y los relajó varias veces más, el nerviosismo impidió levemente sus otras emociones.

El sellador hizo una señal con la mano y la tela cobró vida, corriendo hacia adelante y envolviéndose constantemente alrededor del cuerpo de Nagato, cubriéndolo eficientemente de los pies hacia arriba.

"Gracias, Naruto, por todo lo que has hecho…" Nagato sonrió, la cara comenzó a pelarse y agrietarse, "… y por todo lo que harás."

La tela terminó de cubrirlo y aparecieron líneas de sellado, garabateando hacia abajo y sobre cada lado de la tela. El sellador dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó el cuerpo sellado al suelo. Él y todos los demás se volvieron para mirar a Naruto expectantes.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto se miró a sí mismo, cada vez más nervioso. Temía que todas sus conjeturas hubieran sido incorrectas ; después de todo, nunca supieron con _certeza_ que funcionaría. Pero unos segundos después, comenzaron a aparecer grietas y líneas en su piel. Las líneas se profundizaron, se volvieron tridimensionales, y las secciones entre las líneas comenzaron a pelarse ya flotar en el aire. Naruto volvió a mirar a todos, una extraña sensación de irrealidad lo invadió. Era la misma desconexión que había sentido antes cuando se deslizó hacia el pasado. El vínculo entre su alma y este cuerpo se estaba debilitando.

 _Lo prometo_ , dijo en su mente, ya no es capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Naruto se sintió flotando hacia arriba y lejos. Pudo mirar hacia abajo y ver a todos cada vez más pequeños por solo un segundo, hasta que todo quedó bañado en blanco. Fue muy parecido a quedarse dormido. Sus ojos podrían haber estado abiertos o cerrados, no podía decirlo. Pero entonces, ese concepto probablemente no tendría sentido sin un cuerpo.

Naruto no lo _vio_ exactamente, pero tuvo la impresión de que había alguien a su lado. Era un joven alto de cabello oscuro y ojos tranquilos pero divertidos.

Nunca había visto a esta persona antes, pero algo en él se _sentía_ cálido y familiar, como una cara o un olor de hace mucho tiempo. Su ropa era extraña, imposible de conectar con cualquier aldea que Naruto conociera.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

La imagen se desvaneció, se desvaneció en blanco, pero había otras, cada vez más difíciles de ver. La silueta de una larga bata blanca. Un destello de rojo. Una ráfaga de aire caliente en su rostro. Y luego, una negrura ácida y como la tinta. Pero esos fueron demasiado rápido para sacar algo sustancial de ellos.

Empezó a caer. Hubiera sido aterrador si hubiera sido posible ver algo. Pero el mundo se oscureció de un gris apagado a negro, y perdió el conocimiento hasta que, de repente, pudo sentir cosas de nuevo. Todo su ser se sintió sacudido por el peso repentino.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, el corazón latía con fuerza. Le costaba respirar y estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, pero se obligó a mirar a su alrededor sin hacer ningún movimiento repentino.

La cálida luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana le mostró las familiares paredes verdosas del hospital. El que ya no existía en el futuro. Estaba acostado de nuevo en la cama, con una máscara de respiración en la cara y todo tipo de instrumentos pegados a él. Naruto miró al lado de la cama, pero la silla estaba vacía. No había nadie allí ahora mismo.

Naruto levantó una mano para rodear la barandilla de la cama y se incorporó muy lentamente. Se sentía mucho, mucho más despierto esta vez, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. No fue fácil moverse. Miró hacia la ventana, tratando de ver bien los edificios afuera. Se fijó en una mesa con su viejo hitai-ate sentado sobre ella y un jarrón con un narciso de un solo corte. Parecía fresco. Naruto extendió la mano lo más lejos que pudo y tocó con las yemas de los dedos la placa frontal de metal de la diadema, con todas sus mellas y rasguños por el uso prolongado.

Se movió para intentar levantarse de la cama, pero estaba enganchado a tantas máquinas que al hacerlo lo jaló dolorosamente en varios lugares. Pero incluso desde aquí, podía ver que el horizonte fuera de su ventana era el mismo con el que había crecido.

Estaba en casa.

Se miró las manos y luego el resto de su cuerpo. También era extraño estar de vuelta en su propio cuerpo, aunque parecía que no le había ido muy bien sin él. Con suerte, unas cuantas comidas buenas volverían todo a la normalidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había ido?

Naruto comenzó a sacar las numerosas cosas pegadas a él, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Probablemente no era la mejor idea, pero quería levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana.

Varios minutos después, se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla de la cama y bajó los pies al suelo de linóleo. El proceso hizo que las extremidades temblaran por el esfuerzo. Su remedio habitual de comida y una buena noche de sueño podría no funcionar para esto, después de todo.

"Ow ... maldita sea", gruñó Naruto.

Todo el tiempo que pasó pensando en volver a casa, nunca se le ocurrió que podría estar en tan mal estado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a tener una ventaja en la prevención de la guerra si ni siquiera podía _caminar_ más?

"¡N-Naruto-chan!"

Naruto saltó, se balanceó y casi se cayó. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, agarrándose a la barandilla de la cama. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego Fukasaku saltó a su cama, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

"¿Sennin jii-chan…?" Naruto estaba confundido. ¿Por qué estaba aquí el sapo sabio? Nunca se conocieron en este momento, ¿verdad?

"¡Estas despierto!" Fukasaku exclamó, demasiado emocionado para cuestionar la reacción de Naruto hacia él. "¡Necesito hacerle saber a Jiraiya-chan sobre esto de inmediato!"

Eso puso en marcha el cerebro de Naruto. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con el corazón acelerado de nuevo. Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar sus nudillos ligeramente salientes. "¿Ero-sennin? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí?"

"Oh, perdón. Me dejé llevar y olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Fukasaku, uno de los sapos del Monte Myoboku. Le enseñé a Jiraiya-chan todo lo que sabe sobre las Artes Sabias. condición."

"¿Pero dónde está? No está aquí, ¿verdad?" Presionó Naruto.

"Ah, no," dijo Fukasaku, luciendo desconcertado por el comportamiento insistente de Naruto. "Ha estado de visita varias veces, pero las cosas han estado ocupadas desde que fuiste hospitalizado. En este momento, está investigando a Akatsuki".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y una congelada sensación de pánico se apoderó de él, arrastrándolo al suelo. ¿Y si su desaparición causaba que Jiraiya fuera a Amegakure _antes_ que antes?

Se sintió mareado. Esto no puede ser. No pudo.

"¡No!" Naruto se acercó al sapo. "¡Tiene que mantenerse alejado de Amegakure! Puedo decirle todo lo que necesite saber, yo puedo explicarlo todo, ¡pero no puedes dejarlo ir tras Akatsuki! ¡Por favor, Sennin jii-chan, tienes que detenerlo ahora mismo!" "

"Naruto-chan, cálmate," Fukasaku se acercó de un salto y puso una mano de rana en su brazo, preocupado y alarmado. "¿Qué te pasó? Pensamos que sería imposible que despertaras después de ..."

"¡Olvídate de eso ahora mismo!" Dijo Naruto con impaciencia. "Búscalo y haz que vuelva aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo explicar lo que pasó más tarde, así que vete".

"…Bien." Fukasaku retrocedió y lo miró a la cara con las cejas arrugadas. "Iré, pero debes asegurarte de descansar. No deberías estar tratando de caminar. Iré si vuelves a la cama y me dejas llamar a un médico".

Naruto apretó los dientes, pero hizo lo que le dijo el sapo y volvió a subir a la cama. Le costaba respirar y su cuerpo se sentía abrumado por el cansancio. ¿El simple hecho de permanecer de pie había hecho todo eso?

Fukasaku esperó hasta que Naruto se recostó y luego juntó las manos en un sello. Desapareció en una columna de vapor.

Naruto yacía de espaldas, mirando al techo mientras luchaba por respirar profundamente y mantenerse despierto. Una mano agarró con fuerza la tela de la sencilla camisa de hospital que vestía. No quería ver a un médico, quería ver a Jiraiya, vivo e ileso. Le había prometido a Nagato que no volvería a suceder. Les había prometido a todos los demás que nadie moriría esta vez. No podía fallarles ya, no tan pronto. ¡Si pudiera levantarse de esta cama!

¿Por qué era tan difícil respirar? ¿Se estaba desmayando? ¿Por qué se sintió como… por qué se sintió así antes, cuando su alma fue apartada? El cansancio hizo que le pesaran los párpados.

"¡No!" Naruto gruñó. Apretó sus manos en puños en un intento de mantener despiertos sus sentidos. Podía sentir esa presencia tintada y pegajosa de nuevo. ¿Qué era? No se sentía cómodo y correcto como las otras cosas de ese espacio intermedio.

"Déjame… irme…" sus párpados cayeron. "No puedo… tengo que…" Apenas podía sentir las uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Si solo hubiera alguien aquí, al menos podría decirles, advertirles sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. "Solo espera a que mejore, puedo hacerlo ... solo espera ..."

_Kyuubi ... ¿qué está pasando? Lo es…_

"¿El jutsu de la Encarnación del Tiempo? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

Naruto de repente escuchó una voz gruñona muy claramente, un contraste con la niebla que se apoderó de él hace un segundo. Al menos, se _sintió_ como un segundo. Después de que la oscuridad fría y en blanco se apoderara de su mente, ¿quién podía decir cuánto tiempo realmente era?

Y, sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que se desmayó por alguna fuerza oscura y sofocante, de repente se sintió bien. Realmente bueno. Ya no estaba cansado ni tenía ningún dolor.

"Y todo lo que tengo es este chico rubio al azar como compañía ... aunque realmente espero que no esté muerto", continuaron las quejas. "Eso es justo lo que necesito en este momento, ser maldecido por el fantasma de algunos ..."

Naruto se sentó de repente y la otra persona gritó. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un chico de su edad con el pelo negro puntiagudo, de pie con las manos levantadas a la defensiva y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

"¡No estoy muerto, idiota!" Dijo Naruto irritado, pero su molestia desapareció rápidamente cuando vio dónde estaban.

Estaba sentado en la cama de nuevo, pero definitivamente _no era_ el hospital. Era una habitación monótona, sin ventanas, con dos camas y muy poco más. La única salida visible era una puerta de metal de aspecto pesado con una delgada ranura horizontal.

¿Una celda de prisión?

Naruto se levantó de la cama rápidamente, mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo se movió con facilidad, la debilidad y el dolor de antes desaparecieron por completo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" el demando. Esperaba que esto fuera solo un mal sueño. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Ahora estaba en casa, ¡eso era todo! Ganaron en limpio y en blanco.

"¡Oye! ¡No puedes _llamarme_ idiota cuando ni siquiera sabes tanto!" insistió el otro chico. Se rascó la nuca. "Aunque ... yo tampoco lo sé. Yo también me desperté aquí. Pero has estado dormido por un tiempo desde que me desperté. Si tan solo pudiera descubrir qué está haciendo ese bastardo serpiente ... "

"Serpiente…?" Naruto se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama, mirando con incredulidad. "¿Orochimaru está detrás de esto?"

Si ese era el caso ... ¿eso significaba que estaba de regreso en el futuro? Eso explicaría por qué ya no se sentía cansado. Pero entonces, ¿cómo llegó aquí? Habían sellado a Nagato y ambos cuerpos se habían desintegrado. Se suponía que eso pondría todo de nuevo como estaba. Naruto bajó la mirada a sus manos, la mente corriendo aturdida alrededor de un bucle.

"Sí, ese bastardo vino aquí hablando un montón de tonterías sobre los jutsus de la Encarnación o lo que sea ... ¿y quién diablos eres _tú_ , de todos modos? No creo que te haya visto antes, pero pareces un poco familiar de alguna manera, en un manera extraña." el niño puso una mano en su cadera y frunció el ceño.

"Uzumaki Naruto," dijo Naruto, sin el vigor que solía poner en ello. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué pasó. Itachi dijo que Orochimaru posiblemente podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero sería difícil de lograr porque necesitaba a alguien con un doujutsu lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Significaba eso que había descubierto una manera?

"¿Uzumaki?" El chico de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos pensativo. "Entonces, ¿eres pariente de Kushina-san? Pero realmente no te pareces a ella ... ahora que lo pienso, en realidad te pareces mucho más a Minato-sensei."

"¿Quién se supone que _eres_ ?" Naruto respondió, señalando al chico. "Debes tener la misma edad que yo, y estás usando una diadema Konoha, pero nunca te había visto antes".

"Oye, no actúes como si _yo fuera_ el que se ve sospechoso en estas circunstancias", dijo el chico con altivez. Se dio la vuelta y señaló el escudo en forma de abanico de su chaqueta. "Uchiha Obito. Soy de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha, _y_ soy el hombre que algún día se convertirá en Hokage. Entonces, ¿qué tienes?"

"¡Je, sí claro! Si quieres ser Hokage, primero tendrás que pasar por m — espera ... ¿Uchiha?" Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en la cresta familiar que desapareció cuando Obito se dio la vuelta. "Si eres un Uchiha, entonces eso significa ... ¡eres uno de los zombis Edo Tensei de Orochimaru!" saltó de nuevo, preparándose para una pelea.

"¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a esos tipos de ojos espeluznantes que protegen este lugar? Me lo contaron", Obito señaló con el pulgar la puerta por encima del hombro. "Pero… oye, ¿no es ahí donde los muertos vuelven a la vida? ¡Ahora quién está acusando a alguien de estar muerto, idiota!" Señaló a Naruto, luciendo muy insultado.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Es cierto que no te pareces a ellos, pero ¿qué más podría ser? Todos los Uchiha están muertos".

Obito frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de broma mala es esa? ¿Estás buscando pelea?"

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Obito sabía quién era Orochimaru, y no parecía un zombi Edo Tensei… pero tampoco sabía sobre Naruto, o la caída del Clan Uchiha.

" _Supongo_ que podrías ser como yo y ser traído aquí desde el pasado, pero eso significa que hay otro tú en esta línea de tiempo". Naruto frunció el ceño. Deseó que Itachi, Nagato o su yo mayor estuvieran aquí para ayudarlo a resolver esto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Los ojos oscuros de Obito se entrecerraron. "Los guardias en realidad decían algo así. Acerca de atravesar el tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? El único ninjutsu del espacio-tiempo que he visto es el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Minato-sensei, y esto suena mucho más avanzado que eso. . " La clara implicación en el tono de Obito era que si era demasiado avanzado para su sensei, probablemente no existía.

"Este idiota enmascarado trató de explicarme parte de eso una vez, pero fue difícil de entender", admitió Naruto. "Pero, eh ... básicamente, este jutsu no hace que todos viajen a través del tiempo, solo su espíritu, o algo así. Entonces, si usted es como yo, eso significa que su cuerpo real está de regreso en su propio tiempo, y en el que estás ahora es algo que hizo Orochimaru. Y debería haber una versión anterior de ti corriendo en algún lugar en este momento, porque creo que solo funciona en personas vivas ".

Obito solo lo miró como si tuviera un tornillo suelto. "... Bien. Supongo que tendré que preguntar a los guardias qué está pasando de nuevo, a ver si me dicen algo útil." Se acercó a la puerta de acero y empezó a golpearla con el puño. "¡Oye, monstruo de ojos espeluznantes! ¿Todavía estás ahí afuera?"

"¡Oye, escucha lo que estoy diciendo, Uchiha-idiota!" Naruto se enfureció. Un Uchiha realmente no podría llamar espeluznantes a los ojos de otra persona, ¿verdad? "Tal vez no conozco todos los detalles, ¡pero he estado así más tiempo que tú! Acabo de regresar a casa ... y ahora estoy de regreso en este momento por alguna razón".

"¿Oh si?" Obito se volvió hacia él. "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber si eso es lo que me pasó? ¿Y por qué Orochimaru desee llevar _conmigo_ aquí en primer lugar? A menos que, tal vez _me_ convierto en Hokage en el futuro? Debo ser una persona realmente importante ahora, llegado pensar en eso ... "Obito se frotó la barbilla, una chispa en sus ojos.

"Uhhh ... nunca he oído hablar de ti, lo siento." Naruto se frotó la nuca. "Y sé que tienes que venir de antes cuando yo lo haga, porque casi todos los Uchiha están muertos en mi tiempo. Además, mi yo mayor aquí es sólo cuatro años mayor que yo".

Obito dejó caer su mano. "¿Estás diciendo que realmente no fue una broma? ¿Qué pasó con los Uchiha? ¿Cómo pudieron todos ellos simplemente ... morir? Espera - ¿y la aldea? ¿Qué pasó con la aldea? ¿Fue por la guerra?" Agarró a Naruto por la parte delantera de su camisa, con unas gafas naranjas pegadas a su rostro.

"¡Déjame ir!" Naruto dijo con un gruñido, soltándose del agarre de Obito. Podía entender la reacción de Obito, ya que él mismo había sido así. Pero aún. "En primer lugar, ¡ni siquiera sé de qué hora vienes! En cuanto al Uchiha ... no fue por una guerra ni nada por el estilo." Naruto bajó los ojos. No estaba seguro de cómo empezar. Definitivamente no era la persona adecuada para explicar el asesinato de los Uchihas.

Pero Obito tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no? No era como si Naruto quisiera ocultarle la verdad, no cuando sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

Tomó un respiro profundo. "Yo era muy pequeño cuando sucedió, así que nunca supe tanto al respecto. Pero puedo decirte lo que sé".

"Está bien", dijo Obito con cautela. "Pero hazlo rápido. No sé tú, pero…" Señaló con la barbilla hacia la puerta, luego miró a Naruto significativamente.

Naruto miró hacia la puerta. Por lo que dijo Obito, había guardias afuera. Pero tampoco tenía intención de quedarse callado.

"Si estoy de acuerdo."


	31. Fuego

"No hay duda de que los demás ya se han escapado", dijo Itachi, corriendo junto a Sasuke.

Todavía seguían a sus padres. El hecho de que se hubieran separado del otro Edo-Uchiha lo convirtió en una obvia distracción. Pero ninguno de los hermanos se había apartado todavía.

"No me importa", dijo Sasuke con tono duro. "Orochimaru nunca nos iba a permitir capturarlos a todos. Habrían eliminado a las fuerzas de la ASF una por una si no hubieras aparecido".

Entonces Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que al menos parte de su ingenuidad se había desvanecido en los últimos años; había desarrollado un sentido de cuándo estaba siendo manipulado. Aún así, su temperamento a menudo lo dejaba caer en él de todos modos.

"¿Irás tras Orochimaru después de que sellemos a Madre y Padre?"

"Aa," dijo Sasuke. "Quiere reunirse cerca de Konoha. Dependiendo de su explicación, continuaré allí solo para ocuparme del resto de ellos. No puedo seguir tus pasos, nii-san." Echó un vistazo.

Como de costumbre, Itachi guardó silencio sobre sus ambiciones. Sasuke lo dijo sabiendo que iba en contra de lo que el propio Itachi quería y creía, pero nunca dijo nada en contra. No expresó su opinión sobre el asunto en absoluto.

"¿Por qué me dejaste vivo?" Sasuke continuó con frustrada angustia. "Si tu decisión significó que todos tuvieran que morir, ¿por qué fui la excepción? Morir habría sido más fácil".

"Te lo dije. Pensé que todavía podrías tener la oportunidad de vivir una buena vida", dijo Itachi en voz baja. "No sabías nada. Habría sido una tontería".

"¿Eso fue todo?"

Itachi dio un suspiro silencioso. Se había comprometido con la honestidad. "... No. Pude asegurar tu seguridad al aceptar tomar la misión yo mismo. Sabía que era lo que se necesitaba hacer por la aldea, pero ... también quería que estuvieras protegido."

Itachi vio la cara de Sasuke contorsionarse antes de apartar la mirada. Estaba luchando.

"Sabías que los que dictaban esa orden eran corruptos, pero lo seguiste de todos modos. ¿Qué hay de la aldea que es tan importante que traicionarías a tu propio clan por ella?"

"No puedo hacer que lo veas. Solo puedo responder a tus preguntas y espero que encuentres algún tipo de resolución".

Sasuke le frunció el ceño, pero ambos hermanos se detuvieron cuando vieron que sus padres se habían detenido más adelante y ahora estaban volteados para mirarlos.

"¿Van a pelear?" Sasuke se preguntó en voz alta, pero su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando sus ojos repentinamente se enrojecieron.

Fugaku se inclinó hacia adelante y un feroz chorro de llamas brotó de su boca. Mikoto saltó detrás de él y les arrojó un molino de viento gigante shuriken directamente después. Sasuke e Itachi se esquivaron el uno del otro. Cuando la llama se disparó hacia ellos, devorando ansiosamente el aire, los shuriken escondidos en las llamas se extendieron en muchas direcciones.

Ambos hermanos activaron sus ojos para evitar los proyectiles al rojo vivo. En ese momento, Mikoto tiró de un cable conectado al primer shuriken, y se rompió en pedazos que volaron detrás de los demás de una manera que hizo que todo fuera muy difícil de esquivar. Fue un doble farol.

Itachi patinó hasta detenerse junto a Sasuke después de saltar y retorcerse para evitarlo, un hábito, aunque su cuerpo de Ego Tensei no podía ser realmente lastimado por eso. Sasuke había lanzado los proyectiles con un rayo antes de que cualquiera pudiera golpearlo.

"Como era de esperar, su combinación es perfecta", dijo Sasuke. "Puedes sellarlos, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo Itachi. Sus ojos se movieron, y la forma roja fantasmal de su Susano'o se materializó a la vista a su alrededor. Sasuke siguió su ejemplo y volvió a llamarlo.

Itachi siguió los movimientos de Fugaku y Mikoto, con la Espada de Totsuka lista. Cuando todavía estaba vivo, usar el Mangekyou Sharingan tantas veces en el lapso de unas pocas horas ciertamente lo habría dejado postrado en cama durante días. Lo hizo más consciente del innegable potencial de Sasuke.

Los movimientos de sus padres se volvieron más fáciles de rastrear usando el Mangekyou, especialmente con el nivel de control que se les impuso. No fueron tan rápidos o suaves en la ejecución de sus ataques como deberían haber sido.

Aprovechar una apertura debería ser fácil, pero los recuerdos grabados en el Mangekyou eran una distracción. Las imágenes de los rostros de sus padres de esa noche seguían superponiéndose a los indiferentes y vacíos que llevaban ahora.

En ese entonces, no había sido necesaria ninguna explicación. Lo habían sabido desde el momento en que Itachi apareció con su uniforme ANBU. Sabían que pelear o luchar sería inútil. En cambio, decidieron dejar el mundo con dignidad, manteniéndose fieles a lo que creían.

A pesar de sus diferencias, todavía lo miraban con amor y respeto.

"¡Nii-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Presta atención!" Sasuke gritó, desviando otra andanada de ardientes shuriken.

Itachi se liberó de los recuerdos, tratando de concentrarse. No habría pensado que esto sería tan desafiante. Comparado con esa noche, por supuesto, no fue nada. Pero el pasado y el presente se mezclaban demasiado. Lo mejor era acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Fugaku y Mikoto se estaban poniendo en posición para hacer otro ataque combinado. Sasuke los flanqueó, listo para atraer su fuego si era necesario. Miró a Itachi, quien asintió. Estaba listo.

Volvió los ojos hacia ellos, buscando ese pequeño momento de oportunidad, una pausa en su ataque. La Espada de Totsuka resplandeció intensamente y se disparó hacia adelante con un largo empuje, sincronizado en el momento exacto en que los dos cuerpos de Edo Tensei estaban alineados. Los atravesó a ambos, provocando que partículas parecidas a cenizas volaran por el aire mientras retrocedían silenciosamente. Itachi se mordió el labio, forzando nuevamente los recuerdos que intentaron asaltarlo. Esto era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Finalmente estaban quietos. Sus rostros se agrietaron aún más, pequeños pedazos cayendo y disolviéndose en el aire. Itachi se acercó, asegurándose de que su Susano'o mantuviera un agarre firme en la espada. Sasuke también había dejado de moverse; se detuvo una vez que vio que no había forma de que sus padres pudieran escapar. Su expresión estaba desprotegida.

Los ojos de sus padres estaban cambiando de rojo a negro. El blanco que indicaba un control total no estaba allí. Estaban volviendo a sí mismos mientras sus almas comenzaban a perder conexión con los cuerpos de Edo Tensei.

"Lo hiciste… Itachi", dijo Mikoto débilmente, con sus manos agarrando la espada brillante que la atravesó a ella ya su esposo. "Bien hecho, hijo."

"Kaa-san…" Sasuke dio un paso adelante, dejando caer su propio Susano'o y Sharingan. Hacía que se pareciera aún más a su yo más joven.

"Sasuke. Bueno, mírense a ustedes dos", dijo Mikoto, dándole una sonrisa brillante pero tensa. "Hay algo bueno en todo esto, después de todo. Me alegro de poder finalmente verlos ... chicos peleando uno al lado del otro".

Fugaku estaba de pie detrás de ella, y parecía que también había recuperado la conciencia. Pero simplemente los miró enigmáticamente sin hacer comentarios.

"Tou-san," Sasuke se acercó y lo miró también. "No puedo simplemente hacer lo que dijiste antes. No puedo simplemente olvidarme del clan y seguir adelante. Eso fue por lo que tú y Kaa-san dieron sus vidas, ¿no? Ya saben lo que hicieron esos bastardos de Konoha. Itachi lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de todo eso? "

Fugaku dio un suspiro inaudible. Al igual que Mikoto, su forma se estaba desmoronando rápidamente. No durarían mucho más.

"Ya no es nuestro lugar decirte lo que debes hacer. Ahora tienes la edad suficiente para elegir tu propio camino. Lo que hubiera hecho yo, lo que hubieran hecho tu madre o Itachi, eso no importa ahora. elige, siempre y cuando te mantengas firme en tus creencias ... Continuaré enorgulleciéndome de llamarte mi hijo ".

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron. Parecía haber sido golpeado.

"No tienes que soportar la carga de lo que hicimos por el resto de tu vida. Solo vive", susurró Mikoto, acercándose a él. Sasuke tomó su mano entre las suyas, con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

"No, no lo hiciste ... ellos fueron los que ..."

La protesta de Sasuke nunca se formó por completo. Un suave brillo rodeó a sus padres mientras una brisa de otro mundo levantaba las puntas de sus cabellos.

"Sasuke."

Itachi estaba a su lado ahora. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando se volvió para mirarlo, su hermano también estaba comenzando a desmoronarse.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" preguntó, quitando una mano de la de su madre para poder enfrentar a Itachi más completamente. "Yo-yo pensé que podrías quedarte."

"Lo siento, Sasuke," murmuró Itachi la frase familiar que sabía que Sasuke siempre odiaba escuchar. Comenzó a acercar lentamente una mano crujiente hacia él. "Resulta que esta es la última vez. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, y es hora de que yo también siga adelante".

Sasuke se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras Itachi se acercaba. Mikoto apretó su mano una vez, antes de que ella y Fugaku se desvanecieran por completo. El caparazón de sus imágenes se hizo añicos y se liberó de los cuerpos que los amarraban aquí, los escombros cayeron al suelo. El Susano'o de Itachi también se desvaneció, ya que él también comenzó a soltarse. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil durante todo eso, hasta que Itachi se inclinó y tocó sus frentes juntas. Sasuke parpadeó.

"Pero no tienes que perdonarme esta vez", dijo Itachi. "No importa lo que elijas hacer de ahora en adelante, yo ... siempre te amaremos".

El último hilo que lo sujetaba se rompió, y el alma de Itachi siguió a sus padres. Sasuke miró hacia arriba cuando se iba, visible solo por un momento antes de que la forma brillante y translúcida desapareciera. El cuerpo dejado atrás se desintegró.

Sasuke se quedó atrás con los cadáveres y las cenizas. Se quedó de pie en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, mirando los restos.

_____________________________________

Obito se quedó en silencio por un largo momento después de que Naruto le contara la historia.

"Uchiha Itachi." Las cejas de Obito se fruncieron bajo sus gafas. "He visto al hijo del Jefe de Clan antes, pero es sólo un pequeño chorrito".

"Es él", dijo Naruto con seriedad. "Tú y yo venimos de diferentes épocas. Entonces, si es un niño pequeño, cómo lo recuerdas, eso significa que el tú de este tiempo probablemente sea mucho mayor que el yo de este tiempo".

"Maldición." Obito se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. "No pareces un mentiroso, pero todo esto es realmente difícil de creer. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar seguro?"

"Tal vez, si pudiéramos averiguar dónde eres mayor…" comenzó Naruto emocionado, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta una vez más de dónde estaban. Sus hombros se hundieron. "Pero estamos atrapados aquí, y dudo que nuestros seres mayores sepan dónde estamos".

"¿ _Has_ visto a tu yo mayor?" Obito le preguntó con escepticismo.

"Sí. ¡Y apuesto a que puedo encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que todavía estoy aquí!"

Obito vio como Naruto se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, adoptando una postura meditativa. "¿Hah? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Los mayores pueden sentir a la gente desde muy lejos, así que creo que podría contactarlo", explicó Naruto con determinación. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

Obito emitió un zumbido poco impresionado. "Bueno, buena suerte con eso." Se acercó a la puerta, probablemente tratando de idear su propio plan de escape. Se puso de puntillas, tratando de mirar a través de la ranura de la puerta.

Naruto estaba un poco molesto por la obvia duda de Obito, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara su concentración. Continuó obstinadamente meditando, ignorando los continuos murmullos del otro chico. Incluso si Obito no hubiera aceptado completamente que estaban en el futuro, Naruto sabía que esa era la única explicación.

Eso significaba que Orochimaru lo había traído de regreso de alguna manera, y _eso_ significaba que regresar a casa para siempre iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban. Esperaba que el viejo sapo pudiera encontrar a Jiraiya y convencerlo de que regresara a casa.

El proceso de mirar hacia adentro fue un poco más rápido esta vez. Naruto estaba en la habitación con la puerta alta con barrotes. Miró hacia arriba y vio un par de ojos rojos gigantes mirándolo.

"¡Kyuubi! ¡Estás despierto!" gritó, dando un paso adelante. "¿Estás bien? ¡Parecías casi muerta la última vez que te vi!"

El gran zorro entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó para acercarse al nivel de Naruto. "Empecé a despertarme justo después de que Orochimaru colocara este sello. Pero todavía está en efecto, incluso ahora que hemos sido convocados a un cuerpo diferente. Ese sello regresó con nosotros al pasado".

"¿Qué?" Naruto jadeó. La voz del zorro estaba ahogada y distorsionada, y ahora que estaba prestando atención, Naruto pudo ver una ligera neblina cubriendo los barrotes. La barrera, como dijo, todavía estaba allí. "Supongo que mi sello original ha viajado conmigo todo este tiempo, así que es lo mismo ... pero dijiste que ahora estamos en un nuevo cuerpo, ¿eso significa que realmente hemos sido traídos de regreso?"

"Aa. Pero este recipiente se siente más estable que el anterior. Orochimaru probablemente está manteniendo el sello aquí para evitar que uses mi poder para escapar. Pero eso no importa. Este jutsu," señaló con una larga garra a Naruto. "Una vez que dejaste este mundo, debería haberle sido imposible recuperar esta versión exacta de ti mismo de entre todas las infinitas posibilidades. Fuiste engañado. La etiqueta que te dio fue para adjuntar una parte de sí mismo a ti, de modo que no siempre sería un ancla para encontrarte de nuevo. Una vez que lo probó, y estaba seguro de que funcionaría, no tenía ninguna razón para evitar que volvieras a casa. Tal vez, eso era incluso lo que quería ".

La boca de Naruto se abrió y retrocedió un par de pasos. Con las piernas debilitadas, se sentó en el suelo abruptamente con un pequeño chapoteo.

"De ninguna manera…"

Pensó, por una vez, que habían ganado. Finalmente se habían puesto un paso por delante de Orochimaru y lo enviaron a casa.

Y sin embargo, sin saberlo, le había dicho a Orochimaru que estaban a punto de enviarlo de regreso, y la serpiente no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Todo lo que hizo fue hablar de este nuevo cuerpo, de un traslado. Y solo había una forma de hacer eso, ¿no?

"Tuve que volver a casa, para ser convocado de nuevo en el nuevo cuerpo", susurró Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta. "Pero él no podía enviarme de regreso, porque no tenía forma de controlar a Nagato. Hicimos exactamente lo que él quería que hiciéramos."

"Estoy impresionado; parece que lo entiendes," gruñó el Kyuubi. "Aprendes bastante rápido, para un mocoso humano".

Naruto siguió mirando al suelo. Solo se había dado cuenta de eso porque era como todo lo demás que había sucedido hasta ahora, la forma en que siempre parecían jugar directamente en las manos de la serpiente. Se sentía como si su cerebro estuviera atascado, tambaleándose por el hecho de que todos lo habían pasado por alto. Si Orochimaru se hubiera tomado en serio la posibilidad de capturarlo, ¿no se habría presentado él mismo para hacerlo?

En cambio, envió una falsificación e hizo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que enviaran a Naruto de regreso lo antes posible.

Todo el tiempo que Naruto estuvo tratando de lidiar con esta nueva información, el zorro continuó estudiándolo.

"Entonces entiendes qué más significa esto, ¿no es así, Naruto?" el zorro bajó la garra hasta que arañó la superficie translúcida de la barrera. "Tenemos que encontrar una salida a esto nosotros mismos. Levántese. Voy a contarles algo de lo que sé".

"¿Eh?" Naruto miró al zorro y lo miró. Lentamente se puso de pie. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Solo escucha. Lo único bueno de esta situación es que este cuerpo es más estable. Eso nos da más tiempo para idear un plan sin preocuparnos. En segundo lugar, todavía estamos conectados muy débilmente con tu cuerpo en el pasado. Es algo bueno , también, o ya habrías terminado en un ataúd en lugar de en una cama de hospital. Así que todo lo que realmente tenemos que preocuparnos es cuánto tiempo puede aguantar tu cuerpo real. Afortunadamente, tienes a esa Princesa Slug de tu lado. "

"Espera, si todavía puedes sentir la conexión con mi cuerpo real ... ¿eso significa que puedes descubrir lo que está sucediendo allí ahora mismo? ¿Podrías poseerme lo suficiente para escuchar o hablar con alguien?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

Pero el zorro ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar. "No es más que energía residual. Tú y yo estamos obligados a este tiempo por el Contrato de Invocación. Alguien podría deshacerlo desde ese extremo si averigua qué era, pero dudo que eso suceda. Nadie sabe sobre esto jutsu ".

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración. ¿No había nada más? "Está bien, si no podemos contactar a nadie en el pasado, ¿qué pasa en este momento? Tu otro yo debería poder sentirte, ¿verdad?"

"No puedo sentirlo", dijo el Kyuubi, y sus muchas colas comenzaron a retorcerse en la oscuridad lentamente, llamando la atención de Naruto. "El sello de Orochimaru podría tener algo que ver con eso ... y probablemente también ha puesto una barrera alrededor de este lugar. Aunque, ese pasaje todavía está allí. Simplemente no puedo sentir nada de él." Una garra larga y afilada apuntaba sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar y vio el contorno de una entrada oscura y abierta a un pasillo que nunca antes había notado.

"¿Que es eso?" Naruto miró rápidamente desde la entrada hacia el zorro. "¿Siempre ha estado ahí?"

"Ese es el pasaje que Itachi solía hablar con tu yo mayor cuando estábamos en Ame. Pero dudo que funcione ahora."

"¿Tienes mejores ideas?"

"Pruébalo, si quieres. Quién sabe, tal vez Orochimaru pasó por alto algo. Pero no importa qué, tenemos que escapar de donde sea que nos esté reteniendo en este momento."

"¡Ni que decir!" Naruto golpeó una mano con su puño con determinación. "¡Obito y yo encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí, no hay problema!"

Podría haber jurado que el Kyuubi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Usa a ese chico para que te ayude si es necesario, pero deséchalo si es necesario. No me agrada, y además de eso, es un Uchiha".

"¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que quiere volver a su tiempo tanto como yo. Si aprende lo suficiente sobre lo que pasó, tal vez pueda evitar que el Uchiha muera en su línea de tiempo. Quiero ayudarlo".

"En cuanto a deshacer el jutsu esta vez," continuó el Kyuubi, ignorándolo por completo, "Tendremos que matar a Orochimaru o forzarlo a deshacerlo, asegurándonos de que primero quite el ancla. Pero eso es imposible para ti sin mi ayuda. , así que concéntrate en escapar por ahora ".

"Claro, claro. Estaba planeando hacer eso, de todos modos," Naruto ya se había vuelto para caminar hacia el pasillo oscuro, y movió una mano descuidadamente hacia el zorro. Todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un gruñido bajo.

Naruto caminó resueltamente hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde la luz se hacía cada vez más tenue. Mientras caminaba, todo se fue quedando en silencio. Ni siquiera podía oír la respiración y los movimientos cambiantes de una criatura gigantesca detrás de él, más allá de la barrera y la puerta con barrotes. Naruto intentó entrecerrar los ojos en la oscuridad cuando llegó a la entrada del pasillo, pero no sirvió de nada. Tampoco podía oír ni sentir nada proveniente de allí. La única forma de saberlo con certeza era comprobarlo.

Naruto mantuvo su mano en la pared mientras caminaba. Como no tenía sentido tratar de ver, cerró los ojos e intentó extender sus sentidos, de la forma en que el viejo Sapo Sabio le enseñó. Pero tampoco podía sentir nada en realidad. Era como si hubiera entrado en un vacío completamente en blanco.

Caminó por lo que se sintió como varios minutos sin cambio alguno. Pero entonces, había algo pequeño ... no más que una impresión, una sensación de que algo era diferente. Naruto dejó de caminar y abrió lentamente los ojos.

No podía verlo, pero definitivamente había algo frente a él en este momento. Extendió la mano y sintió gruesos alambres de metal entrelazados, algo así como ... no, _exactamente_ como una valla de alambre ordinaria. Era extraño encontrar algo tan normal en un lugar como este, pero Naruto supuso que esta debía ser la 'barrera' de la que había hablado el Kyuubi.

"¡Aniki!" llamó, pasando los dedos por los enlaces. Su voz hizo eco, pero eso fue todo lo que escuchó. No hubo respuesta. "¡Heyyyyy!" Naruto pasó su otra mano y trató de sacudir la cerca, pero no se dobló ni se movió como una cerca normal en absoluto. "¿Qué demonios es esto, de todos modos? ¡Aniki! ¡Otro-Kyuubi! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Oiiiii!"

Murmurando para sí mismo cuando no pasó nada, Naruto se preguntó si sería posible escalar la valla. Probablemente no, pero ¿podría valer la pena intentarlo? Comenzó a golpear la cerca con los puños. "¡Oye, maldita sea! ¿Por qué nada ...?"

Naruto golpeó sus puños con un estallido extra de fuerza, y el lugar donde impactó creó un repentino destello de luz blanca. Estaba en silencio y sin calor, pero Naruto sintió una onda expansiva de energía que lo tiró hacia atrás, completamente fuera de sus pies.

Cayó con fuerza sobre el frío suelo de cemento. Al abrir los ojos, vio que estaba de regreso en el mundo real, en la habitación donde Orochimaru los sostenía.

"¡Te reto a que me digas eso en la cara, bastardo de ojos espeluznantes!" escuchó a Obito gritar.

"¿Por qué no puedes quedarte callado por una vez?"

Naruto se sentó y vio a alguien mirando por la ranura de la puerta desde afuera. Un par de ojos verdes con esclerótica negra, ¡una de las invocaciones de Edo Tensei de Orochimaru!

Naruto se puso de pie. La persona en la puerta lo miró brevemente antes de volver su atención a Obito.

"Te dije que fueras paciente. Orochimaru-sama sólo te retiene aquí por el momento. Serás liberado cuando él esté listo para ti."

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a creer eso?" Dijo Naruto, repicando junto a Obito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Los dos se acababan de conocer, pero ya estaban en la misma página cuando se trataba de permanecer en esta celda. No iban a esperar en silencio por lo que sea que Orochimaru había planeado.

"No importa lo que creas. Si esperas, lo verás pronto. Parece que estás tan impaciente como siempre, Naruto", dijo el guardia.

"Uh ... ¿te conozco?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, alejándose de Obito, que estaba mirando a los bordes de la puerta.

"En esta línea de tiempo, sí". La plácida voz del joven y lo poco que Naruto podía ver de su rostro no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. "Nos conocimos alrededor de la edad que tienes ahora, de hecho. Cuando todavía estaba vivo, trabajaba para Orochimaru-sama. Y ahora que he resucitado, puedo continuar ayudándolo, sin nada de lo físico defectos que tuve en la vida. Un jutsu de Katon de bajo nivel no será suficiente para derretirse a través de esta puerta ", agregó, con los ojos parpadeando de regreso a Obito.

Obito claramente no le importaba. Terminó una secuencia de señas con las manos y dio un paso atrás, el pecho se expandió mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Naruto se apartó aún más del camino cuando el rostro del guardia se apartó de la pequeña ventana y se perdió de vista.

Con suerte, esto podría crear una apertura. Naruto convocó a un bunshin.

Obito lanzó una larga ráfaga de fuego a la puerta, golpeando el centro de la misma al principio, haciendo que las llamas salieran disparadas de la ranura hacia el espacio más allá. Tampoco se detuvo en solo unos segundos. Extendió el asalto tanto como pudo, moviéndose desde el medio hasta los bordes, quemando el metal.

Como dijo el guardia, no parecía estar derritiéndose. Pero tal vez, si pudiera debilitarse lo suficiente ...

Naruto le tendió la mano al bunshin que esperaba. Usar su chakra se sintió un poco resbaladizo, como la primera vez que vino aquí, pero apenas se notaba. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente lleno de energía. ¿Era esto lo que el Kyuubi había querido decir con una nave más estable?

Derramando más y más chakra en él, Naruto trató de hacer que el Rasengan fuera lo más denso y hermético posible. Siempre había un límite en el que ya no podía mantener unida la energía que giraba rápidamente, y esta vez extendió ese límite lo más posible, concentrándose mucho en el control de su chakra como el Sapo Sabio le había enseñado. El Rasengan se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande y pesado en su agarre, y el bunshin mantuvo ambas manos alrededor para contenerlo.

La corriente de llamas disminuyó lentamente y se extinguió, y Naruto estaba medio paso atrás cuando lo hizo. Obito dio un paso atrás, jadeando y llevando el dorso de la mano a sus labios quemados, mientras Naruto y su bunshin se lanzaban hacia adelante con un grito de batalla. Empujó la densa bola de energía contra la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, obligándose a sostenerse con fuerza y no dejar que se deshaga. La puerta se dobló con un chirrido penetrante y se abrió para crear un espacio en la parte superior lo suficientemente grande como para pasar.

"¡Vamonos!" Naruto le gritó a Obito. Se subió a las manos ahuecadas de su bunshin para obtener un impulso claro hacia arriba y a través de la abertura.

Obito no perdió el tiempo siguiendo su consejo. Corrió hacia el bunshin y dejó que también lo impulsara, pero sus gafas estaban empañadas y eso le hizo perder el equilibrio por un segundo. Instintivamente apoyó las manos contra el metal y gritó de dolor cuando la superficie al rojo vivo le quemó la piel.

"¿Estás bien?" el Naruto real tiró de él el resto del camino desde afuera, tirando de sus mangas. Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando Obito se cayó torpemente.

"¡Olvídalo, tenemos que movernos!" Obito trató de gruñir, aunque su voz era más aguda de lo normal por el dolor. Empujó a Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, desenredándolos.

Naruto miró rápidamente hacia la puerta destruida que colgaba a mitad de camino del pasillo. Su guardia todavía estaba allí, más atrás, observándolos.

Sin embargo, Naruto no perdió el tiempo buscando por mucho tiempo. Obito y él corrieron en dirección opuesta.

"Tus heridas deberían sanar rápidamente", dijo Naruto mientras corrían por el oscuro y lúgubre pasillo sin ningún sentido de dirección. "Orochimaru nos convocó a estos cuerpos falsos. Puede que se parezcan a nosotros, pero no lo son. Son estos clones de plantas con increíbles poderes curativos".

Obito se frotó las gafas con una manga y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos, viendo cómo la carne y la piel quemada se curaban justo ante sus ojos. Se tocó los labios y descubrió que también estaban completamente curados.

"¡Si ese es el caso, podemos luchar sin detenernos! No me importa lo que le pase a un cuerpo falso". Obito miró a Naruto. "Entonces, has estado aquí más tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"No quise decir en _este_ lugar exactamente, solo en el futuro. Pero estamos destinados a terminar en algún lugar si seguimos adelante, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto, estresado.

"Funciona para mi." Obito sonrió salvajemente.

No tenían ningún plan ni idea de adónde iban. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso. La única salida era seguir avanzando.


	32. Encarnacion

Naruto sintió que algo pasaba por su mejilla, dejando un corte largo y sin sangre. Miró por encima del hombro y gritó cuando vio al guardia de la prisión que lo perseguía de cerca.

El joven de pelo blanco extendió las manos hacia ellos y una especie de protuberancias redondas y pequeñas salieron disparadas de la punta de sus dedos hacia ellos.

Obito también estaba tan ocupado mirando hacia atrás que chocaron mientras trataban de esquivar los extraños proyectiles.

"¡Oye, ten cuidado!" Naruto empujó a Obito hacia atrás, pero no dejó de correr. "¡Argh, maldita sea! ¡Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

El salón se llenó instantáneamente con las copias de Naruto, bloqueando el camino y la vista de su perseguidor. Naruto empujó a Obito por un pasillo que se cruzaba, y el otro chico se dio cuenta rápidamente, recuperando el equilibrio y aumentando la velocidad para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y el guardia.

"Eres bastante bueno", dijo Obito mientras doblaban otra esquina, haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir sus huellas. "Pero si ninguno de nosotros sabe adónde vamos, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a escapar?"

"Tú tampoco estás mal", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Solo tenemos que encontrar una salida, entonces tal vez pueda contactar a alguien. ¿Tienes mejores ideas?"

"No, pero si salimos, no estaré esperando a que ese tipo con esos dedos raros me alcance. Así que, a menos que puedas…"

Obito gritó y se detuvo, sacudiendo violentamente su pie. Naruto vio una pequeña serpiente volar contra la pared, y miró al suelo para ver una corriente de cosas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Sigue corriendo!" Naruto gritó, y los dos chicos tropezaron y siguieron corriendo. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

"Supongo que esto significa que Orochimaru nos alcanzó, ¿eh?" Obito llamó, saltando sobre un montón de serpientes con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

"¡Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te muerdan!" Naruto giró bruscamente alrededor de una serpiente en su camino y corrió de lado a lo largo de la pared antes de volver a saltar al suelo. "Hay una buena posibilidad de que estos tengan una especie de veneno que está hecho para paralizar nuestros cuerpos. Orochimaru me atrapó hace unas semanas."

"¡Pero hay tantos! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?"

Naruto cruzó los dedos para crear otra andanada de kage bunshin. Para no quedarse atrás, Obito se levantó de un salto y se sujetó al techo. A través de una rápida serie de señales con las manos, una gran corriente de fuego salió de su boca una vez más, incendiando a las serpientes que se retorcían en el suelo. Naruto tuvo que saltar a su lado para esquivarlo.

"¡Oye! ¡Vas a golpear mi bunshin!"

Y lo hizo, al menos algunos de ellos, pero la mayoría de ellos fueron capaces de apartarse del camino, gritando y pisoteando por el pasillo para retrasar a las serpientes más atrás. Obito y Naruto volvieron a saltar al suelo, ahora completamente libre de serpientes. Miraron hacia el pasillo donde los bunshin todavía estaban luchando, uno apareciendo justo detrás del otro.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer si Orochimaru aparece él mismo?" Obito continuó, mirándolos.

"Uf, es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso."

Al final, sus esfuerzos solo retrasaron a las serpientes que los perseguían.

Una _gran_ ola de ellos estalló repentinamente a través del bombardeo, sus cuerpos relucientes se deslizaron uno sobre el otro en una gran masa ininterrumpida.

Los dos preadolescentes chillaron, agarrándose de los brazos del otro, luego rápidamente hicieron un descanso de nuevo sin tener que discutirlo.

"¿Qué… _diablos?_ ", Resopló Obito, con los ojos bien abiertos por el terror.

Naruto no podría haberlo resumido mejor él mismo. Sus cuerpos eran fuertes, pero no completamente incansables. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir corriendo sin rumbo fijo así, evitando los colmillos de las serpientes?

Al final resultó que, no mucho. Después de hacer otro giro, se encontraron atrapados en un callejón sin salida. Naruto y Obito se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo cuando vieron la pared en blanco bloqueando su camino. Todo lo que hizo falta fue esa pequeña pausa. El aluvión de serpientes, que parecía haberse hecho más grande a medida que corrían, rodó sobre ellas como en un maremoto sibilante y retorcido. Naruto se tensó y retrocedió al sentir las ásperas escamas rozar su piel, los brazos levantados a la defensiva. Quería gritar, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca. Sintió varias punzadas de dolor cuando lo mordieron: en el brazo, cerca del tobillo, incluso en el cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el efecto adormecedor del veneno se estableciera.

"Obito—" intentó decir Naruto con los dientes apretados, pero cuando las serpientes se retiraron, pudo ver fácilmente por sí mismo que lo mismo le había sucedido. Obito cayó de rodillas, los brazos y las piernas se sacudieron torpemente mientras intentaba y no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Naruto también se desplomó en el suelo cuando sus piernas dejaron de funcionar.

"Hmph."

Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver al guardia de Edo Tensei caminando hacia ellos con calma, una extraña espada de color blanco puro en su mano. Se veía muy afilado.

"Te dije que todo lo que tenías que hacer era esperar allí en silencio. ¿De verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil escapar?"

"Ya es suficiente, Kimimaro," dijo una voz ronca y familiar, sonando divertida. La mirada de Naruto se deslizó más allá de Kimimaro. Unas pocas serpientes restantes se deslizaron hacia Orochimaru y se escondieron en las mangas sueltas de su camisa.

"Sí, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro se hizo a un lado para dejarlo acercarse a los fugitivos. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo la combinación única de ira y desesperanza que solo Orochimaru podía inculcar en él. Casi se imaginó que esa sonrisa de satisfacción propia era solo para él, burlándose de él por creer que volver a casa había sido su elección solo.

"Ustedes dos ciertamente tienen mucho espíritu". Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. "Pero como dijo Kimimaro, todo lo que tenías que hacer era practicar un poco de paciencia, y luego entenderías todo. No te traje aquí solo para mantenerte encerrado en una celda, después de todo".

"Siempre supe que había algo sospechoso en ti," gruñó Obito, con la voz tensa por el esfuerzo que tomó hablar. "¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Veremos si sigues sonriendo una vez que Sandaime-sama o Minato-sensei te atrapen—"

Fue interrumpido por la risa de Orochimaru cuando resonó en el pasillo. No sonaba burlón, pero realmente divertido, como si estuviera encantado con las amenazas de Obito. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que sabía por qué, considerando la mención del Tercero por parte de Obito.

"Me temo que estás un poco atrasado, Obito-kun. Nuestros dos senseis están muertos. De hecho, tenemos mucho en común cuando se trata de eso, pero esa es una historia para otro momento. Kimimaro, ve adelante y llevarlos a su nueva habitación. No podrán moverse por un tiempo, dada la cantidad de la nueva fórmula que tomaron ".

"¿Muerto?" Obito susurró mientras Kimimaro se acercaba y Orochimaru comenzaba a alejarse. Miró a Naruto, que todavía estaba allí tendido con los dientes apretados por la frustración. Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada mientras Kimimaro los recogía y los llevaba debajo de cada brazo.

Los llevó todo el camino de regreso, más allá de la puerta arrugada de su celda y subió un tramo de escaleras. Naruto no pudo ni siquiera mover su dedo meñique.

"¿Por qué nos retienes aquí?" dijo, la voz sonaba tensa y débil.

"Todavía estás tratando de sacarme información, ¿eh? Ciertamente eres tenaz. Por supuesto, eso es parte de lo que te hace tan intrigante. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Naruto. ¿No lo ha hecho Orochimaru- sama ya te lo dijo varias veces? "

"Sí, pero en qué mundo es una respuesta suficientemente buena ..."

"Tendrás que esperar aquí un poco. Al cabo de un rato vendrá alguien con el antídoto".

Kimimaro los había llevado a una habitación que parecía forjada en una cueva natural. A diferencia de la última habitación, se sentía más como una residencia permanente. Los muebles eran más bonitos y más espaciosos. Todavía no había ventanas, por lo que probablemente todavía estaban bajo tierra, pero la puerta era completamente normal. No se ven rejas ni cerraduras. Kimimaro los puso a cada uno en una de las camas a ambos lados de la habitación.

"No nos vamos a _quedar_ aquí, ya sabes", dijo Obito con desdén.

"Sí, lo eres", dijo Kimimaro. Luego simplemente se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras salía.

Aún así, ninguno de los dos pudo moverse. Una vez más, Naruto estaba atrapado mirando hacia el techo esperando lo que fuera que la serpiente iba a hacer. Su alma estaba literalmente bajo el control de Orochimaru. Puede que no hubiera intentado controlarlo directamente como una de las invocaciones de Edo Tensei, todavía, pero tenía el poder de arrastrar a Naruto (y presumiblemente a Obito) de un lado a otro del pasado tanto como quisiera. ¿Cómo iban a luchar contra ese tipo de poder?

"Hey, Naruto."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que ese bastardo dijo sobre el Sandaime, y mi sensei… ¿es cierto?"

"Probablemente, sí", dijo Naruto pesadamente. "No sé sobre tu sensei, pero el Sandaime fue asesinado por Orochimaru. Sucedió en mi tiempo. Orochimaru atacó la aldea."

"Se imagina que haría algo tan deshonesto como eso. ¿Pero cómo es posible que no sepas quién es mi sensei? ¡Pensé que ya sería el Hokage! Si no soy yo, quiero decir." Obito hizo una pausa. "¿En serio estás diciendo que no conoces el Destello Amarillo de Konoha, Namikaze Minato? Quiero decir, _todos_ lo conocen. Es un jounin. Y es rubio, como tú."

"No," dijo Naruto con irritación. "Quiero decir, su nombre me resulta familiar, pero no es como si recordara todo de la Academia".

Sintió que ahí era donde lo había escuchado antes. Y no solo una vez. Tal vez fue como dijo Obito, y él _era_ uno de los viejos Hokage.

Espere. Naruto recordó lo que había dicho el hombre enmascarado. El Yondaime, su padre, que selló el Kyuubi en él. Recordó lo que había dicho su yo mayor: murió protegiendo la aldea. Lo que siempre le habían dicho durante toda su vida, que sus padres murieron en el ataque al Kyuubi. La imagen completa estaba empezando a encajar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se habría levantado de la cama por la descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó, si fuera posible.

"Creo ... creo que era mi padre."

"¿Eh? ¿ _Crees?_ ", Dijo Obito con descarada confusión. "¿No sabes el nombre de tu propio padre?"

"Nadie me lo dijo nunca", dijo Naruto, sintiendo nuevamente la frustración. "Solo sé que murió defendiendo la aldea del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas".

Pero entonces, con la misma rapidez, se dio cuenta de otra cosa: podía preguntarle a alguien más, alguien que había estado allí y había visto todo. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

_Kyuubi ... ¿es realmente cierto? ¿Fue él?_

O el zorro no escuchó su pregunta o no tuvo ganas de responder. Todo lo que escuchó durante unos segundos fue silencio, hasta que Obito habló de nuevo.

"Entonces, en el futuro, Sensei está muerto ... ¿y nunca pudo conocer a su propio hijo? Eso es un desastre".

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que me crees así?"

"Sí", dijo Obito en voz baja. "Cuando dije que no parecías un mentiroso, lo que realmente estaba pensando es que me recordabas a él. Y eso que hiciste, con la bola de energía, él también puede hacer eso".

Naruto giró la cabeza lo poco que pudo, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a Obito en el mismo estado que él, acostado de espaldas hacia el techo.

Obito conocía a su papá, ¿eso significaba que también conocía a su mamá? Y la aturdida incapacidad de Obito para aceptar cómo habían cambiado las cosas en este tiempo le recordó a él mismo cuando llegó por primera vez en el futuro. En cierto modo, se alegraba de no estar enfrentando todo esto solo. Quizás juntos podrían encontrar una salida a este lío.

"Ne, Obito, ¿sabes? Eso es en este tiempo. Aún no ha sucedido de donde vienes, ¿verdad? Eso significa que puedes evitar que suceda. Solo tenemos que averiguar cómo regresar. Mi shishou está muerto en este tiempo, también. Pero voy a volver para salvarlo. No puedo salvar a mi mamá ya mi papá, pero ... tú puedes. Y entonces tal vez pueda crecer conociéndolos en alguna parte ".

"Supongo que eso significa que también eres pariente de Kushina-san", dijo Obito con tristeza. "Pero sí ... tienes razón. Oye, espera. Si eres el hijo de Minato-sensei, ¿cómo es que nunca me conociste antes? ¿Y cómo es que nunca supiste quién era? ¡ _Definitivamente_ te lo habría dicho! te hubiera acogido si nadie más fuera a hacerlo! "

"¿En serio? Yo ... no creo haber conocido a nadie que lo conociera tan bien." Excepto, ¿no se dijo que Jiraiya también enseñó el Yondaime? Y si el Yondaime era su padre, ¿no debería Jiraiya saber muchas cosas sobre él?

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de Rin o Kakashi?" Obito dijo, sonando molesto.

"Ka— _¿Kakashi? ¿_ Te refieres a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Él es el instructor jounin de mi equipo! ¿Estás diciendo que conocía a mi papá?"

"Lo conocía, ¡ _por supuesto_ que lo conocía!" Obito estalló, logrando levantar la cabeza unos centímetros antes de que volviera a caer. "¡Ese idiota está en un equipo conmigo, Minato-sensei y Rin! ¿Nunca te contó historias sobre nosotros cuando eras pequeño, o algo así?"

"Escuché que estaba en ANBU cuando yo era un niño. Solo lo conocí después de convertirme en genin". Era extraño imaginar a Kakashi acercándose a él cuando era pequeño, como Obito parecía pensar que debería haberlo hecho. Era extraño saber que podría haber tenido una _razón_ para hacerlo.

"Supongo que lo haría", murmuró Obito. "Supongo que eso es de esperar de un _prodigio de élite_ como él. Está bien, pero ¿qué pasa con Rin? Sé que no dejaría pasar algo así".

"No, no la conozco."

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! No lo sé, tal vez venimos de lugares que son completamente diferentes. ¿Sabes? Como si algunos de los nombres fueran los mismos, pero todo lo demás es una especie de otra cosa extraña. . Por otra parte, si Sensei muere y es solo Kakashi alrededor, y no Rin y yo, ¿podría eso significar… podríamos habernos fugado? " La voz de Obito se convirtió en un murmullo entonces, y Naruto no pudo escuchar sus palabras exactas, pero sonaba como si estuviera teniendo un intenso debate consigo mismo.

"Um ... no lo sé, pero ... digo que deberíamos averiguar qué pasó, y luego enviarte de regreso para que puedas evitar que mi mamá y mi papá mueran en el ataque del Kyuubi", dijo Naruto con determinación. "Y yo también voy a volver a casa. No puedo simplemente esperar en un lugar como este".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Naruto no vio a nadie al principio. Tuvo que girar la cabeza más hacia un lado para ver a su pequeño visitante. Era un chico más joven que ellos con cabello plateado y ojos oscuros e inteligentes que los observaba desde debajo de sus gafas de montura metálica. Se detuvo por un momento en la puerta antes de caminar hacia la cama de Naruto, cargando una pequeña bandeja de metal con varias jeringas.

"¿Para que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto con voz aguda. Odiaba los disparos, y _definitivamente_ no confiaba en ninguno que venía de este lugar.

"No te preocupes, es solo un antídoto para el veneno. Por favor, quédate quieto", dijo el niño, dejando la bandeja y levantando una de las agujas.

Naruto pensó que su alma podría dejar su cuerpo en ese momento, por lo que ya no era necesario encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, pero se distrajo de su pánico al ver bien el rostro del niño mientras le clavaba la aguja en el brazo. Una especie de confusión entumecida reemplazó al miedo, pero hizo que Naruto se sintiera como si lo hubiera mordido una serpiente nuevamente.

La cara del niño, adornada con esas gafas redondas que le parecían demasiado grandes, le resultaba horriblemente familiar.

" _¿Kabuto?_ "

No había manera.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el chico con cautela, mirando a Naruto y empujando el borde de sus lentes hacia atrás.

"P-Pero dijeron que estabas muerta, yo no, ¿eres un Edo Tensei?"

"Ah ... es posible que el veneno te haya causado algo de confusión. Por favor, trata de no esforzarte", dijo Kabuto cortésmente. Sacó la aguja, ahora vacía, y la volvió a colocar en la bandeja.

"¿Qué te pasa y piensas que todos están muertos?" Obito intervino desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Conoces a este niño o algo así, Naruto?"

"Ah, no, me temo que tu amigo está equivocado", dijo Kabuto, volviéndose para caminar hacia la cama de Obito con la bandeja. "No sé cómo sabe mi nombre, pero nunca nos habíamos conocido".

"¡Conozco a Kabuto de mi época!" Naruto dijo en voz alta. "Y esta vez, también ... ¡él es quien me trajo al futuro para empezar! Pero él es mayor que yo ..."

"¿Y qué, crees que Orochimaru también trajo una versión pasada de él?" Obito levantó la cabeza para tratar de mirar a Naruto, pero vio la nueva aguja que Kabuto estaba empuñando. "¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo. No dolerá".

Tenía que ser eso, ¿no? Era lo único que tenía sentido y, sin embargo, no lo tenía, porque Kabuto estaba muerto. Pero este no parecía un Edo Tensei, y de todos modos, ¿no era parte del poder de este nuevo jutsu el hecho de que pudiera llamar a alguien de todos los puntos diferentes de su vida? No podía hacer eso con el Edo Tensei, ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Naruto, agravado por la completa calma de Kabuto. Alguna sensación estaba comenzando a regresar a sus extremidades, y flexionó una mano lentamente. "¿Por qué no eres un prisionero como nosotros? ¿Estás trabajando para Orochimaru?"

"Por favor, descanse y tómese las cosas con calma. El veneno de su sistema tardará un poco en eliminarse". Kabuto volvió hacia él, sonando genuinamente preocupado. "Sí. Me trajeron aquí para trabajar para Orochimaru-sama, para que mi orfanato pueda recibir los fondos que necesita. También me dijeron que les asegurara que no son prisioneros. Solo están retenidos aquí por ahora."

"¿Eh?" Naruto todavía estaba confundido, pero se sentía un poco menos entumecido ahora, así que se sentó temblorosamente. "Está bien, pero _¿por qué?_ Y si no somos prisioneros, ¿a qué se llama exactamente retenernos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad?"

Kabuto bajó la cabeza con pesar. "Lo siento, eso es todo lo que me dijeron. En cualquier caso, no hay forma de que salgas de aquí antes de que Orochimaru-sama esté listo para liberarte. Solo saldrás lastimado si lo intentas."

"¿Quieres apostar por eso?" Naruto se movió, lenta y bruscamente, pero se movió, empujando sus pies hacia el borde de la cama y más. Estaba seguro de que esto no era tan malo como el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo real en casa. Puede que haya existido la misma debilidad, pero no el dolor.

"Naruto-san, por favor, no deberías intentar levantarte de la cama todavía." Las cejas plateadas de Kabuto se fruncieron con preocupación mientras lo miraba.

"Vamos, Obito. Ve si puedes moverte un poco. Vamos a escabullirnos de nuevo mientras ellos no lo esperen."

"¡Si!"

Naruto se agarró al borde de la cama mientras sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con ceder debajo de él.

"Eso realmente no es una buena idea". Kabuto flotaba junto a Naruto con incertidumbre. "Si intentas hacer eso, simplemente serás noqueado y devuelto".

"Tal vez sea así, pero ... ese sería el caso si esperáramos también, y ahora mismo apuesto a que no creen que lo hagamos de nuevo", dijo Naruto con determinación. Se apartó del costado de la cama y extendió los brazos, balanceándose de lado a lado por un segundo antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta, un pequeño paso a la vez, y dio unos pasos lentos y pesados hacia Obito, que estaba tratando de incorporarse.

Kabuto lo siguió. "Por favor, no hagas esto, ¡nos meterás a todos en problemas! Y luego me enviarán de regreso, y mamá tendrá que ganar mi parte también ..."

Naruto no estaba prestando atención a sus súplicas en voz baja. "Obito, mira si puedes ponerte de pie. Aférrate a algo si es necesario."

"Ugh ... no sé si puedo, pero lo intentaré. Se siente como si apenas pudiera moverme".

"Basta", dijo Kabuto con un poco más de fuerza. "S-si no lo haces, yo ... ¡saldré corriendo ahora mismo y les diré lo que estás planeando!"

"¿Eh?" Naruto giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. "¡Qué ... ahh!" El acto de girar la cabeza en una dirección diferente a la de su cuerpo le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con un gruñido de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" Kabuto se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Verás, no puedes llegar muy lejos así. Solo acuéstate hasta que el veneno desaparezca".

"No estamos ..." Naruto se levantó del suelo lo suficiente como para descansar sobre sus manos y rodillas. "No vamos a cooperar con lo que sea que nos tengan aquí. No me importa si parece inútil, imposible o lo que sea. Incluso si todo lo que hacemos es de alguna manera parte de ello, y parece que podemos Si no ganamos, no sabremos si nos acostamos y no hacemos nada ". Volvió la cabeza para mirar de soslayo a la versión infantil de Kabuto, quien se estremeció y se deslizó hacia atrás. "¿Estás feliz de quedarte aquí, Kabuto? Eso es lo que realmente debería preocuparte. ¿No quieres ir a casa en absoluto?"

Kabuto cruzó las manos en su regazo y miró hacia abajo. "Extraño a mamá ... ya mis amigos. Pero no puedo volver al orfanato ahora. Dependen de los fondos de Konoha para seguir adelante. La aldea necesitaba un huérfano para trabajar para ellos y convertirse en shinobi, así que me ofrecí como voluntario. para ir. Si regreso, se llevarán a otra persona, o peor aún, mamá tendrá que llevar la carga sola ".

"¿De verdad crees que esto es Konoha?" Obito preguntó desde donde estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Finalmente había logrado levantarse. "Es Orochimaru. Y probablemente ni siquiera sea el Orochimaru que conoces. Nos trajo aquí para algún tipo de experimento. Naruto dice que eres mayor que él en este momento, así que probablemente eres igual a nosotros y traído aquí desde el pasado. ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a tu madre oa quien sea cuando ya ni siquiera estás en el mismo mundo? "

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kabuto miró a Obito con los ojos muy abiertos y se paró del lado de Naruto.

"No hay tiempo para explicarlo en este momento. Solo ... vamos a detener este jutsu de alguna manera, y entonces tú también podrás irte a casa". Naruto levantó una de sus rodillas, apoyó las manos contra el piso y comenzó a trabajar en usar sus piernas para levantarse del suelo. Fue un proceso terriblemente lento. "Así que no te preocupes ... porque nos aseguraremos de ponerle fin. Quédate aquí y definitivamente ... ¿eh?" Naruto miró hacia arriba cuando sintió la mano de Kabuto en su hombro nuevamente. Sintió un pellizco en su brazo y lo miró para ver a Kabuto inyectándolo con otra jeringa. —¡Qu… espera! ¿Qué es eso?

"Otra dosis del antídoto". Kabuto se subió las gafas. "No saldrás de aquí sin que te atrapen. Pero al menos con esto, podrás moverte un poco mejor".

"Kabuto," dijo Naruto, aturdido. La sensación en su brazo estaba regresando rápidamente, y eso se estaba extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo. Hubo un pequeño destello en los ojos oscuros del chico, y Naruto recordó lo que dijo Orochimaru la primera vez que lo inmovilizó el veneno.

_No puedo atribuirme el mérito de este. Este es un veneno que Kabuto descubrió y que suprime las células de Shodai._

A pesar de lo que le sucedió al yo mayor de Kabuto al final, Orochimaru todavía lo reconoció en algún nivel. Por eso estaba aquí. ¿No había dicho Itachi que Orochimaru estaba fascinado con el potencial?

Entonces, ¿eso explicaba por qué Obito estaba aquí también?

"Je. Ahora estás hablando." Naruto sonrió. Se puso de pie lenta y cuidadosamente. El antídoto adicional estaba ayudando, pero aún tardaría unos minutos en funcionar realmente. "Está bien, ahora dale un poco más a Obito, ¡y estaremos listos para intentarlo de nuevo!"


	33. Espejo

Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo en el escondite. Naruto y Obito se deslizaron lentamente de un pasillo al otro.

Todavía no podían moverse lo suficientemente bien como para correr. Obito se estaba recuperando del veneno más lentamente que Naruto, y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared con ambas manos para apoyarse mientras caminaban.

"Sé que dijiste que encontraríamos la salida y todo, pero ¿cómo se supone que haremos eso sin encontrarnos con nadie? No es como si pudiéramos luchar contra ellos ahora mismo", se quejó Obito en voz baja.

"Eso podría no suceder si nos quedamos callados", dijo Naruto, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los pasillos cuando se encontraron con una esquina. Hizo un gesto a Obito para que siguiera. "Recuerdas lo que Kabuto nos dijo justo antes de que nos fuéramos. Orochimaru todavía está ocupado dirigiendo cosas en la guerra, así que probablemente no se preocupará demasiado por nosotros en este momento. Y si solo hay cinco guardias para todo este lugar, definitivamente podemos evitar ellos."

"Quizás aquí, pero ¿qué pasa cuando encontremos una salida? Estarán vigilando las salidas".

El joven Kabuto les había dado toda la información que podía, pero aún así insistía en que no saldrían sin ser atrapado. Solo él y Kimimaro estaban ayudando a Orochimaru dentro de la base, pero los otros cuatro guardias estaban afuera, impidiendo que alguien entrara o saliera. Se necesitaría mucha suerte para pasar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Eso explicaba por qué ya no se molestaban en mantener a Naruto y Obito encerrados. Tenían tanta confianza en que los dos no pasarían a los guardias.

"¡Je! He estado merodeando por los ANBU desde que era un niño. Esto ni siquiera será un desafío", dijo Naruto, con un toque de arrogancia.

Obito arqueó una ceja. "Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que no tienes un plan. ¿Estás seguro de que eres el hijo de Minato-sensei?"

"Uh, no, no al cien por cien. Ya te lo dije." Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo, de todos modos? No podemos hacer un plan si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Es por eso que tenemos que enfrentarlos de frente ahora. Si no lo logramos , entonces tendremos algo por lo que pasar la próxima vez. Es beneficioso para todos ".

"Suena como si lo acabaras de inventar."

"¡Oye, cállate! No veo que _tengas_ mejores planes."

Obito movió su cuerpo para apoyarse en la pared con solo una mano, probando más peso en sus piernas. "Tengo una ahora mismo. Yo digo que si nos _hacemos_ atrapados en esta ocasión, debemos causar daño suficiente para que Orochimaru apareció de nuevo. Vamos a tener que luchar de todas formas si los guardias nos atrapan, ¿verdad? Así que Vería a qué nos enfrentamos, como dijiste, pero luego podremos averiguar más sobre lo que realmente está pasando aquí. Quiero hablar con el mismo Orochimaru y obtener algunas respuestas ".

"Supongo que no ha existido debido a la guerra, pero ... me pregunto por qué todavía se está molestando con eso, de todos modos. Pensé que en realidad no le importaba".

"¿Qué guerra? Ustedes seguir hablando de _la_ guerra, pero en mi tiempo no había _la_ _guerra,_ y estoy realmente esperando que no es la misma."

"No, este es nuevo", dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Hizo una pausa para mirar y asegurarse de que su camino estuviera despejado antes de doblar otra esquina. "Es ... una especie de guerra extraña. No son los diferentes países peleando entre sí. Es todo el mundo contra este tipo, con Orochimaru ayudándolo".

"¿Cómo es eso una guerra? Eso suena un poco tonto. No te ofendas".

"Hay más que eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos son los que están detrás de todo, pero en realidad tienen un montón de gente, er, cosas de su lado. Orochimaru convocó a un grupo de Uchiha como zombis para luchar en la guerra. Y estos Los chicos de Edo Tensei no pueden ser heridos ni asesinados. Además de eso, tienen esas cosas de plantas clon. _Y_ el que está detrás de todo es Uchiha Madara ".

" _¿Madara? ¿_ Como mi antepasado, Madara? ¿No ha estado muerto durante mucho tiempo?"

"No lo sé. Las cosas con la guerra han sido tan raras y desordenadas. Ya he visto muchas cosas increíbles". Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Conocí a Madara una vez. Me contó sobre el jutsu que Orochimaru solía traernos aquí. Pero lo importante es que Madara está tratando de ganar suficiente poder para lanzar un genjutsu sobre el mundo entero. Quiere hacer que todos vivan en un sueño controlado por él, por lo que nunca habrá más peleas ".

"¿Qué? Eso suena como si quisiera controlar a todos."

Naruto no estaba tan seguro. Pensó lo mismo cuando escuchó por primera vez sobre el plan del enemigo, pero después de hablar con él, tuvo la sensación de que los motivos del hombre enmascarado eran genuinos. En todo caso, eso lo hacía más peligroso. Pero era difícil de explicar sin entrar en muchos más detalles sobre la reunión de los que él quería.

"Así que es por eso que todos se enfrentan a él. Los Cinco Kage hicieron una alianza entre ellos, y probablemente estén ahí afuera tratando de detener a Madara ahora mismo. El mayor yo también está con ellos. Probablemente podría ayudarnos, pero tal vez sea bueno que no pueda contactarlo. La gente de este tiempo necesita su ayuda en la guerra ".

"¿Así que cuanto mayor eres es bastante fuerte?" Obito inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Creciste para ser genial como Minato-sensei?"

"¡Hah! ¡El yo mayor es _definitivamente_ genial! ¡Y fuerte! ¡Y rudo, y completamente increíble! ... Espera, ¿estás tratando de decir que no soy genial ahora?"

"Ojalá pudiera descubrir cómo es mi yo mayor. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada?"

"No hay forma de que tu yo mayor sea más asombroso que el mío. Pero tal vez has estado en una especie de misión de espionaje ultrasecreto en un país extranjero desde que era pequeño", adivinó Naruto.

"Hm ... eso parece muy apropiado para un hombre como yo. Apuesto a que una vez que desperté mi Sharingan, no tuve problemas para subir de rango. ¡Probablemente incluso hice jounin antes que _Kakashi!_ Oh, oye, detente. Mira hacia abajo. " Obito se dejó caer en un susurro. Apoyó el hombro contra la pared y miró por un pasillo por el que estaban a punto de pasar. "¿No crees que se ve diferente de esa manera de lo que hemos estado viendo?"

"¿Diferente cómo?" Naruto se detuvo y miró hacia el pasillo. Al igual que en todas partes, el pasillo estaba iluminado con espeluznantes antorchas en forma de serpientes con la boca abierta. Era largo y terminaba con una amplia escalera de piedra iluminada desde arriba.

"¿Ves cómo el piso va de madera a piedra al final? Y también es más ancho por aquí. Apuesto a que esas escaleras conducen a alguna parte".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver el otro extremo de donde venía la luz. Casi parecía que la luz del sol descendía por las primeras escaleras, y ahora que estaba prestando atención, también había un flujo de aire notable que venía de esa manera.

"¡Tiene que ser la salida!" Siseó Naruto, agarrando el brazo de Obito. "¡Vamos, tienes que moverte más rápido!"

"¡No me jales! Además, ¿y si esto es otra trampa?" Obito avanzó a lo largo de la pared, mirando hacia el camino mientras se acercaban un poco más.

"Incluso si lo es, lo peor que puede pasar es que las serpientes nos persigan nuevamente".

"Excelente."

Obito se apartó de la pared para probar su equilibrio, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo junto a Naruto.

Ambos estaban mucho más firmes ahora, y Naruto confiaba en que podrían huir si se encontraban afuera. Miró hacia atrás cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, luego se volvió para mirar hacia arriba y vio la luz del sol y los árboles. Pero no vio a nadie alrededor además de ellos dos.

"Iré allí para mirar alrededor primero", susurró Naruto.

"Espera, ¿no deberías enviar un bunshin o algo así?" Obito lo miró.

"Bien, está bien." Naruto estaba impaciente, pero probablemente eso _era_ lo mejor que podía hacer. Cruzó los dedos y llamó a dos kage bunshin.

"¿Para qué es el otro?"

"Él regresará y se parará al final del pasillo, en caso de que alguien venga por aquí mientras esperamos aquí".

El primer bunshin los saludó de manera importante, luego trotó por el pasillo. El otro se deslizó por las escaleras, deteniéndose en la parte superior con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suelo y la otra mitad debajo.

"Oye, ¿ves algo?" Obito preguntó en un susurro.

"Cosas azules", dijo el bunshin.

"¿Eh?" Obito miró el original como si pidiera una traducción.

" _¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?"_ Naruto llamó / susurró con sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca.

"Solo ven y mira. No veo a nadie". El bunshin les indicó que se acercaran.

Naruto y Obito se miraron, luego subieron las escaleras.

Pronto emergieron a un bosque verde y exuberante, de esos que se sienten como en casa. ¿Significaba eso que estaban en la Tierra del Fuego?

Efectivamente, no parecía haber nadie alrededor. Pero cuando miraron hacia arriba ya través de los árboles, pudieron ver claramente una enorme pared azul translúcida que rodeaba toda el área.

"Lo entiendo ahora. Esta debe ser la única forma de entrar o salir de la base", dijo Obito. "Está bien, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es atravesar esa barrera".

"Ja, buena suerte con eso, chico. A menos que creas que puedes romper el trabajo de un maestro de barreras."

La voz vino de detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica sentada en el suelo detrás de la entrada a la base. Las paredes azules se juntaron en un ángulo de 90 grados y fue en este rincón donde ella se sentó, mirándolas lascivamente a través del brillo azul que la envolvía.

"Me preguntaba cuándo iban a aparecer finalmente, niños. Ha sido tan aburrido aquí sin nada que ver más que las ardillas y los pájaros". La chica dentro de la barrera les sonrió. Sus ojos eran en su mayoría negros, otro Edo Tensei.

"¿Qué te pasó al no ver a nadie aquí?" Obito disparó acusadoramente al bunshin de Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¡Ella se estaba escondiendo allí! Pero mira, hay cosas azules, como dije."

"¡Fíjate en lo que es realmente importante la próxima vez, idiota!" Dijo Naruto, agarrando su bunshin por el cuello.

"Bueno, yo soy tú, entonces, ¿qué dice eso sobre ti?"

"¡Eso es todo, estás fuera!"

"¡Hey! ¡Dejen de ignorarme, malditos mocosos!" gruñó la chica. Todos miraron. El bunshin en manos de Naruto sacó la lengua y desapareció.

"Sí, ¿quién eres tú, de todos modos? ¿Qué es esto?" Ordenó Obito.

"Hn. Ya era hora. Mi nombre es Tayuya de la Puerta Norte. Y ustedes, niños, deberían alegrarse de que no pueda moverme de este lugar. Solo con mirar sus rostros idiotas me dan ganas de patearles el culo a ambos en la próxima semana. No puedo creer que Orochimaru-sama quiera que yo mantenga una barrera para un par de genin idiotas ".

"Estoy _no_ un Genin," gruñó Obito. "¡Soy un chuunin, _y_ uno que será promovido a jounin muy pronto!"

"¿En serio? Deben haber estado dispuestos a promover a cualquiera durante los días de la guerra".

La cara de Obito se enrojeció, y pisoteó hacia donde estaba sentada Tayuya y pateó la barrera que la rodeaba. "¡Ven aquí y pelea conmigo, entonces! ¡Te lo mostraré!"

"¡Hey! ¡Aleja tu pie sucio de mí! Estoy pensando seriamente en romper esta barrera para darte una lección, pequeña mierda."

"Tayuya, haz _eso_ y tendrás más de qué preocuparte que de estos niños", la voz de Kimimaro llegó desde la entrada a la base, y todos se volvieron. Naruto, que era el más cercano, se puso en posición de lucha. Obito dejó de patear y se dio la vuelta.

Solo Tayuya parecía imperturbable. "Relájate, no es como si realmente fuera a hacerlo, chico bonito".

"¿Qué pasó con el bunshin que tenía vigilando el pasillo?" Demandó Naruto. Sabía por el tiempo que pasó entrenando en el Monte Myoboku que su bunshin debería haberle transferido sus recuerdos si se hubiera disipado. ¿Cómo no sabía que venía alguien?

Kimimaro suspiró. "Me sorprende que pensaras que algo así sería difícil de evitar. Tus clones no están exactamente atentos. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que los dos regresaran conmigo. vagó lo suficientemente lejos ".

Naruto miró de nuevo a Obito, quien asintió levemente. No tenían ninguna posibilidad en este momento, pero ¿qué importaba?

El bunshin que Naruto había dejado en el pasillo repentinamente atacó a Kimimaro por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto aprovechó la distracción para crear más clones, pero a pesar de que tenía como objetivo al menos cincuenta, solo aparecieron una docena.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reunir a las tropas, Kimimaro apareció justo frente a él, moviéndose increíblemente rápido. Naruto vio sus ojos verdes destacando crudamente contra la esclerótica negra de Edo Tensei justo antes de que Kimimaro lo pateara con fuerza en el pecho. El aire salió rápidamente de él y voló hacia atrás, se estrelló con fuerza contra la barrera y luego se deslizó al suelo. Sus clones instantáneamente aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar a Kimimaro una vez más.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Obito se arrodilló a su lado mientras Naruto lentamente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

"Haz algo para mantener a ese tipo ocupado", gruñó Naruto mientras se sentaba. "Voy a intentar entrar en el Modo Sabio. Es lo único que podría tener una oportunidad de romper esta barrera".

"¿Vas a qué?"

"Solo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que me ganes suficiente tiempo para reunir energía".

"Si tú lo dices ... pero sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, trata de hacerlo rápido". Obito se puso de pie y corrió hacia la pelea junto con los clones de Naruto.

Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Estaba completamente en contra de su instinto quedarse quieto y no luchar, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar. No importa que ni una sola vez lo haya logrado con éxito, _sabía_ que era posible si seguía intentándolo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer su yo mayor.

_Sienta la energía natural en el aire. Siente cómo fluye a través de todo lo que te rodea, tocando y conectando todo lo que existe._

Podía sentirlo. Como de costumbre, se sintió pesado, casi abrumador; Fukasaku había dicho que lo atraía. El peligro era tratar de controlar esa energía una vez que la absorbía. Las pocas veces que Naruto había logrado aprovechar la Energía Natural, siempre había sido demasiado, volcando el equilibrio fuera de control en un instante.

Pero como le habían dicho Jiraiya e Iruka antes de eso: la clave para hacer que algo como esto funcionara era concentrarse.

Por supuesto, nunca había intentado hacer esto en medio de una pelea, con los gritos y el arrastrar los pies entrometiéndose en sus sentidos mientras Obito trataba de ganar algo de tiempo. Los recuerdos de un bunshin disipado lo interrumpían cada pocos segundos.

 _¡Concéntrate, concéntrate!_ Naruto se ordenó a sí mismo desesperadamente. Como el Rasengan. Se trataba de la cantidad correcta, el equilibrio correcto, con energía externa lanzada a la mezcla. Sencillo.

Podía sentir la energía pinchando la superficie de su piel, abrazándolo como un amigo. Comenzó a mezclarse con su propia energía muy gradualmente, estaba siendo tan cuidadoso como podía. Naruto luchó por ignorar la emoción que lo atravesaba mientras la energía comenzaba a combinarse con la suya. Casi ahí. Solo unos segundos más, y sería suficiente para ...

"¡Oye, Kimimaro! Deja de soñar despierto y ven aquí. Este chico está haciendo algo." La voz de Tayuya cortó su concentración desde muy cerca. Todavía estaba sentado cerca de la barrera.

Naruto frunció el ceño, un movimiento involuntario mientras trataba de recuperar rápidamente el enfoque. Abrió los ojos, vio que el mundo cambiaba de manera extraña por solo un segundo, pero no fue suficiente. Cayó hacia atrás una vez más cuando Kimimaro lo pateó, rodando por un segundo antes de terminar de espaldas, toda la energía que había reunido se disipó por completo.

Kimimaro se cernió sobre él. "Está claro que ustedes dos todavía tienen mucho que aprender".

Pisó el pecho de Naruto y levantó dos hojas largas y afiladas, luego las bajó para clavarlas en las palmas de sus manos. Naruto gritó de dolor e intentó patear a su atacante, pero su golpe fue bloqueado por picos afilados que repentinamente salieron del cuerpo de Kimimaro.

Obito corrió y trató de lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Kimimaro capturó el brazo de Obito en el hueco de su codo y estallaron más púas, clavándose en el brazo atrapado de Obito. Obito gritó y trató de alejarse, pero la acción hizo que las púas se convirtieran en profundos cortes, rasgando la manga de su abrigo y la piel debajo. Saltó hacia atrás sujetándose del brazo, la sangre brotaba de la manga hecha jirones en finos riachuelos.

"Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy capaz de transformar los huesos de mi cuerpo a voluntad para usarlos tanto en ataque como en defensa. Deberías dejar de intentar golpearme".

Naruto miró las extrañas espadas blancas clavadas en sus manos. Aunque dolía, el material prístino estaba completamente sin manchas.

"¡Obito! ¡No olvides que ese no es tu cuerpo real! ¡Cualquier cosa que te haga, puedes hacer que desaparezca en unos segundos con solo pensar en ello!" Llamó Naruto. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, luego se sentó, tirando de sus manos tan fuerte como pudo para liberarlas. Los bordes afilados que le cortaron las manos le picaron terriblemente a pesar de que no sangraba, pero ignoró eso y siguió adelante. Los ojos de Kimimaro se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Naruto se lanzó hacia él.

La caja torácica de Kimimaro se disparó en un instante para bloquear el golpe que Naruto y un par de sus bunshin restantes le apuntaban al pecho. El pie de Naruto terminó atrapado, y las campanas de alarma en su mente se dispararon cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mismo que le había pasado a Obito era inminente.

"Esto es completamente inútil". Kimimaro golpeó con sus puños puntiagudos a los dos bunshin, disipándolos. Luego empujó a Naruto hacia atrás, y este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas de nuevo, con líneas profundas y sin sangre raspando dolorosamente su pierna.

"Estás olvidando algo muy crucial en esta pelea. Soy Edo Tensei. Podemos destrozarnos todo el día, pero a diferencia de ustedes dos, nunca me cansaré ni me quedaré sin chakra. Me sorprende que lo estés manejando tan bien después de haber sido paralizado por el veneno, pero esta es una batalla perdida para ti ".

"¿Qué, ya se acabó? Qué timo", se quejó Tayuya desde la esquina.

Naruto miró hacia el techo azul de la barrera por encima de sus cabezas, preguntándose desesperadamente qué hacer a continuación. Ni siquiera habían logrado crear suficientes problemas para sacar a Orochimaru.

_Deshacer el sello. Usa mi poder. El sello de Orochimaru también será destruido. Podemos deshacernos de su control sobre ti y escapar de aquí_ _._

Naruto cerró los ojos casi con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras consideraba lo que dijo el Kyuubi. Tal vez funcione. Tal vez era la única cosa que _sería_ trabajar.

¿Pero y si fuera un truco? Lo que el zorro estaba diciendo sonaba demasiado parecido a cómo intentaría persuadir a Naruto para que renunciara al control en el pasado _._

 _Yo también quiero volver,_ _¿_ _recuerdas_ _?_ gruñó el Kyuubi.

Pero eso no fue lo único. Ya había visto lo que sucedió cuando parte del poder del zorro se filtró y reaccionó con las extrañas células que formaban los cuerpos de las plantas.

 _¿Qué pasaría si todo saliera de una vez?_ Le preguntó Naruto. ' _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pasar el sello de Orochimaru para alcanzarlo, de todos modos?'_

El Kyuubi no respondió. Parecía estar considerando los pensamientos de Naruto. Quizás esperaba un rechazo absoluto.

Kimimaro pateó de nuevo y Obito aterrizó junto a Naruto con un golpe y un gruñido. Todos los clones de Naruto se disiparon y los chicos no estaban en buena forma. Fue como dijo Kimimaro: no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

"Si ustedes dos tienen tantas ganas de pelear, pronto tendrán la oportunidad". Kimimaro los miró con frialdad mientras todos los huesos se hundían de nuevo en su cuerpo. "Sin embargo, es sorprendente que hayas logrado usar tu jutsu. Me pregunto si tal vez te dieron una dosis más alta del antídoto de lo que pretendíamos".

"No, solo somos buenos para sorprender a la gente", dijo Naruto obstinadamente.

"¿Cómo deberíamos saberlo, de todos modos?" Obito replicó.

"Ustedes dos van a regresar a su habitación, y permanecerán bajo tierra de ahora en adelante. Son libres de moverse por la base, pero vengan aquí de nuevo y serán encerrados en una celda".

Obito estaba murmurando maldiciones en voz baja cuando Kimimaro los puso de pie y los arrastró de regreso al pasillo, empujando continuamente hasta que comenzaron a caminar por su cuenta.

 _... A pesar de que este cuerpo es más estable, cree que reaccionará si dejaras mi poder completamente fuera. Eso arruinaría todo para él. Es por eso que el sello todavía está allí, incluso ahora_ _,_ dijo el Kyuubi.

 _'¿Eh?'_ Se preguntó Naruto, confundido por la repentina intrusión.

_Lo único que le queda por probar es dónde está esa línea_ _._

_'¿Comenzarías a tener sentido, ya? ¿De qué estás hablando?'_

_Orochimaru te obligará a usar mi poder. Quiere ver cuánto puede soportar este nuevo cuerpo antes de que comience a corromperse, como antes_ _._

_'¿Qué?'_ Naruto dejó de caminar abruptamente, lo que le valió otro empujón en la espalda de Kimimaro. _Pero eso ... ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_Recuerda lo que dijo antes. Él quiere que puedas usar mi poder, pero este jutsu es uno que nadie ha hecho antes. Tú, como jinchuuriki, le aportas una complicación adicional._ _Tiene sentido que convoque a más sujetos de prueba. Pero si quiere que tengas acceso_ _a él, ¿por qué mantener el sello_ _?_

_—Dijiste antes que era para que no pudiera escapar._

_Hay más. No quiere que intentes usarlo para escapar, porque no sabe cuánto puedes soportar ahora. Si el cuerpo de la planta comienza a transformarse fuera de control y absorbe todo mi chakra, ambos moriremos. Orochimaru ya ha invertido tanto tiempo en esta versión particular de ti que no quiere arriesgarse. Te has vuelto valioso para él_ _._

_Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto? ¡Yo tampoco quiero morir!_

_Podemos usar eso en su contra. Tendrá que aflojar o quitar el sello para poder hacer una prueba como esa. Y como eres valioso para él, si podemos escapar en ese momento, tendremos algo de influencia con la que trabajar_ _._

_'Realmente no entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero ... si realmente crees que se va a quitar ese sello pronto, ¡definitivamente creo que deberíamos intentar escapar entonces!'_

Habían vuelto a la habitación. Kimimaro les dio un último empujón, les advirtió de nuevo que no salieran del suelo y se fue. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero aunque Naruto escuchó, no escuchó que se girara una cerradura.

"¿Estás bien? Estabas un poco espaciada ahí afuera", dijo Obito, hundiéndose tristemente en su cama.

"S-sí," dijo Naruto, sorprendido por el comentario. "Solo estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de aquí".

"Sí, yo también. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pasar esa estúpida barrera con Orochimaru y ese espeluznante hombre de huesos?"

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decir. Quería compartir la posible oportunidad de escape que había visto el Kyuubi, pero eso significaría que tendría que explicar su estado de jinchuuriki a alguien que acababa de conocer. Pero probablemente iba a ser difícil evitarlo para siempre, especialmente si el Kyuubi tenía razón sobre el plan de Orochimaru.

"Um ... oye, Obito."

"¿Eh?" Obito lo miró y parpadeó, desconcertado por la repentina seriedad en el tono de Naruto.

"¿Recuerdas cómo dije que mis ... padres murieron luchando contra el Kyuubi?"

"¿Si?"

_¡No le hables de mí, mocoso idiota! ¡Es un Uchiha_ _!_

"Bueno ... había algo más que eso. No sabía mucho sobre cómo sucedió antes de llegar aquí, pero mi padre no solo hizo que el Kyuubi se fuera. Él ... bueno, él lo selló. Dentro de mí. Soy lo que ellos llaman un jinchuuriki ".

La boca de Obito se abrió, y Naruto se apresuró a decir más, presa de una especie de pánico leve. "Como dije, no estoy completamente seguro de cómo sucedió, y recientemente me enteré de quién era mi papá, pero el mayor de mí dijo que lo hizo para salvar la aldea. Que lo entendería algún día, y no "No, pero sí, básicamente es eso".

"No puedo creer que él hiciera eso". Obito frunció el ceño, y el alivio que Naruto sintió por esa declaración fue fuerte e inesperado. "Sé que es después de mi tiempo y todo, pero no puedo imaginarlo haciéndole eso a su propio hijo". Obito permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, luego miró a Naruto de nuevo, examinando su rostro como si estuviera buscando algo. "¿Eso es lo que esto ...?" Tocó sus propias mejillas inmaculadas.

"Probablemente, sí."

Obito se cruzó de brazos y pareció considerarlo un poco más. Después de un minuto de silencio, comenzó a hablar de nuevo con tono brusco.

"Creo que no se sabe muy bien, tampoco. Me _hago_ saber Minato-sensei haría cualquier cosa por la gente que se preocupa. Uno de He de las mejores personas que conozco, pero también uno de los más inteligentes. Es a veces casi de miedo, ¿cómo bueno, él está planeando con anticipación. Ha habido momentos durante las misiones en las que nos pedía que hiciéramos algo, y no lo entendemos en absoluto, ni siquiera el sabelotodo de Kakashi, pero lo haríamos de todos modos, porque sabía que siempre nos cuidaba. Y cada vez, resultó que era brillante y había visto algo que nadie más había visto. Esto probablemente también sea así ".

El intento de Obito de consolarlo fue incluso más inesperado que su aceptación. Naruto quería llorar de nuevo, pero eso era vergonzoso, así que rechazó con fuerza el impulso.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con lo que quería decir. "De todos modos, esa es una de las razones por las que Orochimaru me trajo a este momento. Pero el Kyuubi dice—"

"Whoa, espera, ¿puedes _hablar_ con él?" Preguntó Obito, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés. "¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí?"

 _Naruto_ _,_ gruñó el zorro.

"Sigue gritándome por decirte cosas, porque no le gusta el Uchiha". Naruto se sentó en su propia cama y se estiró casualmente. "Pero escucha ..."

Naruto le explicó todo lo que el Kyuubi le había contado sobre su teoría, sobre el sello que Orochimaru había colocado y la posibilidad de que lo aflojara como prueba.

Eso inevitablemente lo llevó a explicar más sobre la guerra, cómo Madara había robado casi todo el bijuu para su plan y lo que Naruto había estado haciendo en el futuro hasta que pensó que había encontrado el camino a casa.

Hablaron durante un buen rato, haciendo un balance de la situación. Después de enterarse de cómo tanto el joven como el mayor Naruto estaban conectados con la guerra y las acciones de Orochimaru en ella, a Obito solo le quedaba una pregunta sin responder.

"Entonces, ¿por qué _yo?_ "

"No te preocupes, lo averiguaremos. Incluso si tenemos que sacarle una respuesta", dijo Naruto con determinación, golpeando una mano con el puño.


	34. Despertar

Pasaron el día siguiente sin incidentes, lo que en sí mismo fue notable.

Al menos, podría haber sido un día. Fue desde que se despertaron hasta que se volvieron a dormir. Era imposible saber la hora con precisión dentro de la guarida subterránea.

La única otra persona que vieron fue Kabuto, quien volvió a ver cómo estaban. Intentaron persuadirlo para que los acompañara en su próximo intento de fuga, pero él se negó. Parecía que estaba decidido a permanecer del lado bueno de Orochimaru por el bien de su madre y sus amigos. Por frustrante que fuera, no podían culparlo por eso.

De todos modos, no importaba. Iban a encontrar una manera de salvarse a sí mismos _y a_ él. Si encontraban una manera de deshacer el jutsu, todos podrían irse a casa.

Pensando que podrían encontrar pergaminos u otras pistas alrededor de la base, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, Naruto y Obito pasaron mucho tiempo explorando. Debido a que nunca salieron a la superficie donde estaba la barrera, ni Kimimaro ni nadie más intentó detenerlos. Era inquietante viajar por los pasillos en la penumbra y el silencio. Llenaron el tiempo con charlas y bromas para disipar la atmósfera espeluznante.

Orochimaru tenía que estar en _algún lugar_ dentro de la base, ¿de qué otra manera podría dirigir la guerra mientras los vigilaba? Pero a pesar de las horas que pasaron recorriendo el lugar, nunca lo vieron.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando se toparon con una habitación que no habían visto antes, que finalmente descubrieron por qué se había tomado la molestia de encarcelarlos juntos durante todo ese tiempo.

_____________________________________

"No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido algo tan grande antes. ¿Para qué crees que es esta habitación?" Naruto se inclinó sobre la barandilla para mirar hacia la gran habitación circular. Le recordó dónde habían tenido los preliminares del examen de Chuunin, excepto que era redondo en lugar de cuadrado, y el piso de abajo estaba lleno de puertas misteriosas. Se pararon en el balcón de arriba, mirando hacia la habitación oscura y vacía.

Obito se subió las gafas para ver bien. "Esas puertas _tienen_ que llevar a alguna parte. Vamos a comprobarlo". Apoyó las manos en la barandilla y saltó sobre ella, aterrizando suavemente abajo. Naruto lo siguió rápidamente. No había otra forma de llegar al fondo.

"Está bien, comencemos con este y trabajemos nuestro camino". Naruto señaló la puerta más cercana a él. Se volvió y alcanzó la manija de la puerta, solo para bajar la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba. "¡Oye! Eso es molesto ... ¡no hay pomo de la puerta!"

Obito miró a su alrededor. "No hay ninguno en ninguno de estos. ¿Supongo que tendremos que irrumpir?"

"No deberías hacer eso. Preferiría que te quedaras aquí un poco más".

Los dos muchachos volvieron la cabeza hacia el balcón. Orochimaru los miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Kimimaro se paró a su lado y dio un respetuoso paso atrás.

"¡Ya es hora de que muestres tu estúpida y fea cara de nuevo!" Obito gritó, volviendo a cubrirse los ojos con las gafas como si se preparara para luchar.

"Hay algo aquí que no quieres que veamos, ¿es eso?" Naruto señaló a Orochimaru dramáticamente.

"Oh, me temo que no estás aquí para hacer turismo. Lo siento, ha sido aburrido para ti mientras yo estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Te prometo que ahora mismo tienes toda mi atención".

Una sensación de hormigueo y hormigueo se abrió camino hasta los brazos de Naruto ante la declaración. Tenía la sensación de que no era una coincidencia que acabaran aquí.

Naruto lo miró con los puños cerrados. "Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, merecemos algunas respuestas. Obito—"

"Sé que le has contado todo, y que has descubierto parte de por qué te traje aquí ahora," interrumpió Orochimaru. "Aunque estoy seguro de que tuviste la ayuda del Kyuubi. No puedo ver lo que pasa en tu mente, pero con mi etiqueta de control, puedo ver a través de tus ojos y escuchar a través de tus oídos. Es similar a la forma en que uso mi Convocatoria de Edo Tensei ".

"¿Qué?" Los pensamientos de Naruto se descarrilaron, pasando de desafiantes a extremadamente confusos. ¿Orochimaru podía ver y escuchar todo lo que hacía? ¿Fue eso literal? "¿Desde cuándo? La etiqueta de control ... ¿quieres decir, desde _Suna?_ "

Orochimaru solo sonrió. Parecía contento de dejar que él mismo lo resolviera.

Una sensación de frío se apoderó de Naruto mientras miraba a los ojos de Orochimaru, esos siniestros ojos amarillos que a menudo sentía observar en el espacio entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. No debería haber sido una gran sorpresa, dado que el Kyuubi ya le había dicho que Orochimaru podía usar la etiqueta de control como un ancla para arrastrarlo de regreso del pasado. Pero la serpiente nunca lo había usado para controlarlo, por lo que parecía relativamente benigno. Tan fácil de olvidar con todo lo demás.

Orochimaru se echó a reír, primero como una risa baja, convirtiéndose en una carcajada que hizo eco por toda la habitación vacía. La risa que despreciaba, la que podía hacer hervir su ira en cuestión de segundos.

"Estuve cerca de ellos todo ese tiempo ... ¡Puse a todos en peligro!" Naruto gruñó. ¿Por qué siempre resultaba así? _¿Siempre?_

"Has hecho un buen trabajo cultivando tu ira". Orochimaru hizo un gesto hacia él. "Espero que pronto veamos resultados que ameriten tanto esfuerzo".

El desapareció. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando los puños. Sabía lo que vendría una fracción de segundo antes de que sucediera. Orochimaru golpeó con la mano el sello que había colocado antes, haciendo que Naruto soltara un gruñido de dolor y se desplomara.

"Oye, ¿qué le hiciste?" Demandó Obito, golpeando a Orochimaru, quien simplemente se alejó tal como había venido, aterrizando de nuevo en el balcón.

"Preocúpate más por ti, Obito-kun. Esto significa tanto para ti como para mí."

"¿Qué _diablos_ significa eso? Oi, Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Obito sacudió su hombro.

"Estoy bien, él solo, solo se quitó el sello que bloquea el chakra del Kyuubi", dijo Naruto con dificultad, usando el brazo de Obito para levantarse. Una incómoda sensación de hormigueo comenzaba en cada una de sus extremidades, como si todo su cuerpo tuviera que adaptarse a la circulación del nuevo chakra.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de la presencia constante que tenía antes. Pero el Kyuubi había dicho:

"Espera, Obito, ¡tienes que salir de aquí!"

"No me voy, ¿eres estúpido?" Obito lo sacudió de nuevo, esta vez por frustración. "Querías que ese bloque se fuera, ¿verdad? Estarás bien. ¡Deberíamos huir mientras tengamos la oportunidad!"

"No, no es que ... él está a punto de ..." la voz de Naruto se volvió ronca mientras se inclinaba, sosteniendo el sello como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de estómago. Ya no podía hablar. Quería seguir diciéndole a Obito que huyera, pero cada vez era más difícil mover la boca.

"Tienes razón. Te mereces una pequeña aclaración por todo tu arduo trabajo", dijo Orochimaru con calma, levantando su mano en un sello de medio ariete. "Sí, Suna es donde todo cambió. Después de que suprimí a Kabuto, quería contratarte conmigo lo antes posible. Itachi y Nagato eran cabos sueltos, y no podía dejarte escapar por ellos. Mi control la etiqueta te trajo a un contrato conmigo. El resto debería ser obvio ".

Naruto no pudo responder. Estaba esforzándose por moverse incluso la menor cantidad.

"¿No? En Ame, perdiste tu control sobre el mundo porque te envié a casa. Quería probar el contrato y deshacer la trampa que Itachi te había puesto. No manipulé a la ASF para que te enviara a casa porque no podía. No lo hago yo mismo. Deshacer el jutsu sellando a Nagato dejó de ser una posibilidad antes de que lo conocieras. Solo lo quería fuera del camino ".

Naruto todavía estaba encorvado, agarrando el sello que ardía constantemente. No podía ponerse de pie porque algo pesado lo sujetaba. Era poder, energía, ardía y picaba, pero también se sentía bien. Fue una respuesta a la desesperanza que trató de roerlo.

 _Naruto. Está eligiendo decirte esto ahora por una razón. Él espera que reaccione emocionalmente. ¡Contrólate_ _!_ gruñó el Kyuubi.

"Liberé el jutsu cuando Nagato fue sellada, para que creyeran que te habían enviado con éxito a casa. Necesitaba deshacerlo de nuevo de todos modos, para llamarte de nuevo usando este nuevo cuerpo. Veamos ... ¿dejé algo fuera? Oh, sí. Obviamente, la razón por la que no puedes moverte ahora es porque yo estoy controlando tus movimientos. No puedo permitir que intentes escapar solo porque puedes usar el Kyuubi de nuevo. "

Naruto intentó mirar a Orochimaru, mover la cabeza, hacer _cualquier cosa_ , pero fue inútil. Podía sentir el poder fluyendo a través de él, pero no lo estaba dirigiendo. El deseo de usar el poder del Kyuubi se desvaneció rápidamente una vez que esto se asimiló. El zorro tenía razón.

"¡No ... haré algo solo porque tú quieres!" Naruto gruñó en voz baja con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, incapaz de hablar más fuerte. Su ira se estaba convirtiendo en un rugido sordo, que ya no lo abarcaba todo.

Pero la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo no se detuvo. Atascado a medio camino encorvado en el suelo, Naruto podía ver las uñas de sus manos alargándose en garras afiladas.

El ardor fue tan intenso que hizo que sus pensamientos se entumecieran.

Fue entonces cuando todo se convirtió en un borrón al rojo vivo.

____________________________________

"¡Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo! ¡Deja ir a Naruto!" Obito le gritó a Orochimaru, posicionado a la defensiva junto a su nuevo amigo sin la menor idea de cómo ayudar. Pero tenía que hacer _algo._

Este era el hijo de su sensei, después de todo. Todas las veces que Minato estuvo ahí para Obito y los demás, enseñándoles, hablando con ellos, esas eran todas las cosas que su hijo también debería haber tenido, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

Todo fue por el Kyuubi y personas como Orochimaru que querían usarlo para sus propios objetivos egoístas. Obito no entendía por qué su yo mayor no había estado ahí para Naruto de la forma en que Minato estaba para él, pero ahora era el momento perfecto para corregirlo. O lo sería, si tan solo pudiera descubrir cómo ayudar a Naruto a liberarse del control de Orochimaru.

"Vamos. ¡Levántate!" Obito tiró del brazo de Naruto. "Podemos atravesar una de esas puertas y descubrir el resto desde ... ¿qué?" Lo soltó y dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de azul claro a rojo oscuro, con pupilas rajadas de aspecto enojado.

Las marcas de bigotes en su rostro se hicieron más gruesas y un aura burbujeante de energía se materializó alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Naruto finalmente se puso de pie, lentamente, volviéndose hacia Obito justo cuando una formación en forma de cola crecía del aura. Permaneció ligeramente encorvado, con las manos bajas.

“La forma aún es estable en una cola,” dijo suavemente Orochimaru. "Ahora, ¿qué hay de dos?"

Obito lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio que una segunda cola comenzaba a formarse. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba exactamente, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Volviendo la mirada de Naruto a Orochimaru de nuevo, Obito rápidamente tomó una decisión sobre qué hacer. La única forma de detener esto fue en la fuente.

Obito corrió hacia el borde de la habitación y saltó a la pared, corrió hasta que estuvo al nivel del balcón, luego empujó y se lanzó hacia Orochimaru.

Orochimaru no hizo ni un solo movimiento en defensa, ni tampoco Kimimaro, que seguía mirando desde más atrás. En cambio, cuando Obito se lanzó hacia Orochimaru, sintió que algo se envolvía alrededor de su pierna y lo arrojaba con fuerza al suelo.

Un dolor intenso diferente a todo lo que había sentido alguna vez atravesó la extremidad afectada, y soltó un grito de agonía mientras trataba de rodar fuera del alcance de la cosa. Fue como si alguien le aplicara una plancha caliente directamente sobre la piel.

Obito vio una enorme y efímera garra retroceder y reunirse con el aura que rodeaba a Naruto, que había crecido aún más, y, ¿tenía ahora _tres_ colas? Miró hacia abajo y vio que el aura le había quemado la pernera del pantalón, dejando ronchas en su piel que eran de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro. Pasó un par de segundos tratando de pensar en ellos, como todas sus heridas antes, pero permanecieron.

"Interesante. Así es como reacciona el chakra del Kyuubi con esas células en su forma corrosiva", dijo Orochimaru, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para ver mejor. "Tenemos que tener especial cuidado de que no dañe su propia nave. La cuarta cola fue cuando se volvió dañina para su cuerpo humano, así que tal vez la mantengamos por debajo de ese número hasta que veamos si las heridas de Obito-kun se curan o no. . "

"¿La capa de cuatro colas no causa daños en todo el cuerpo? A una escala mucho mayor", dijo Kimimaro. "Una pequeña marca en la pierna no es suficiente para probar completamente la capacidad de curación de las células".

"Muy cierto. Quizás debería haber un poco más."

"¿Qué?" Obito jadeó cuando Naruto se acercó a él lentamente, arrastrándose a cuatro patas ahora como una bestia salvaje. Su rostro estaba arrugado, mostrando dientes puntiagudos, y sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Era como si no reconociera a Obito en absoluto.

"N-Naruto—" Obito trató de ponerse de pie, pero poner peso sobre la pierna lesionada envió otra ola de dolor agonizante a través de ella. Maldijo en voz alta y dio un paso hacia atrás y de lado fuera de la línea de visión directa de Naruto, saltando ligeramente a medida que avanzaba. Respiraba pesadamente después del dolor y luchaba por correr.

"¡Vamos, tienes que salir de esto! ¡Por favor!"

La cabeza de Naruto se volvió hacia él lentamente, y luego soltó un fuerte grito que estaba a medio camino entre un chillido y un rugido. La energía burbujeante a su alrededor se volvió a formar una garra gigantesca y se disparó hacia Obito.

Logró tirarse a un lado para evitarlo, y la garra atravesó la pared, creando un agujero del ancho de varias puertas. Polvo y pedazos de ladrillos rotos volaron por todas partes, y Obito puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza para bloquear los proyectiles afilados. Se sentía como si todo el lugar se derrumbara pronto.

Naruto chilló de nuevo, un sonido inquietante y aterrador. Las tres colas se alargaron y se balancearon salvajemente, y el concreto debajo de sus pies se agrietó. Obito entrecerró los ojos a través de los escombros, con la boca seca y el miedo se apoderó de él por el poder puro que podía sentir del chakra del Nueve Colas. Había tanto ruido y destrucción que podría escapar a través del agujero en la pared, incluso con una pierna lesionada, pero ... no podía simplemente huir y abandonar a Naruto a este trato cruel.

¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Orochimaru por esto? ¿Dejaría morir a Obito? ¿Era realmente solo un extra prescindible para él, puesto aquí por el bien de este único experimento?

Obito se puso de pie de nuevo. No moriría. Él salvaría a Naruto, y _ambos_ iban a salir de aquí y regresar a casa. ¿Pero cómo?

_¿Cómo?_

En contra de su mejor juicio, Obito corrió hacia Naruto en lugar de alejarse, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos moviéndose frenéticamente, esperando su próximo movimiento. Los rasgos animales lo hacían apenas reconocible, pero la parte más inquietante era lo en blanco que estaba la expresión de Naruto. ¿Estaba siquiera consciente de lo que estaba pasando?

Obito se agachó cuando una de las colas salió disparada y trató de arrancarle la cabeza. Se consideró afortunado de haberlo evitado. Los colores que rodeaban a su amigo se habían vuelto aún más vibrantes, el inmenso poder casi dolía de ver. Cuando Obito se agachó, el dolor volvió a atravesarlo, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y darse la vuelta sobre su espalda. Naruto saltó sobre él y soltó otro gemido ensordecedor, levantando una mano con garras en alto.

Obito se estremeció ante el rápido movimiento, levantando las manos a la defensiva. Fue muy tarde. Cerró los ojos ... luego los volvió a abrir, entrecerrando los ojos a la figura que estaba encima de él cuando, después de un segundo, no pasó nada.

La gran garra hecha de chakra flotaba justo encima de su pecho, con puntas afiladas destinadas a destrozarlo al menor movimiento. Miró a Naruto a los ojos. La garra comenzó a retraerse, y la energía corrosiva se agitó y se hundió nuevamente en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Obito se sentó rápidamente, mirando con incredulidad mientras los ojos de Naruto se volvían azules y las garras y los dientes volvían a la normalidad. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron y se desplomó al suelo en un peso muerto.

"¡Naruto!" Obito se levantó y cojeó hacia él, dándole la vuelta a Naruto. Simplemente parecía inconsciente. La energía corrosiva no lo había arañado en ninguna parte.

"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó a Orochimaru, quien todavía los miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ngh ..." Naruto se movió levemente. Entonces, no había perdido el conocimiento.

Obito volvió a mirarlo y trató de despertarlo más. "Naruto, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?"

"Ugh ... ¿eh? ¿Obito?" Naruto se parecía a sí mismo otra vez, ya no en blanco ni aterrador. Miró hacia arriba y alrededor a la destrucción de la habitación, luego a Obito. "¿Qué pasó - w-whoa!" exclamó después de mirarlo, retrocediendo un poco con sorpresa. "¡Obito, tus ojos! ¡Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías el Sharingan!"

"Yo… _¿qué?_ ", Gritó Obito. Rápidamente se quitó las gafas, pero no había nada reflectante que pudiera mirar. Tiró de su hitai-comió para soltarlo y entrecerró los ojos, esperando ver algo en su superficie de metal pulido. Todo en él se veía como manchas, pero ... ¡había manchas rojas donde estaban sus ojos! ¡Él estaba seguro de ello!

Obito estuvo emocionado durante unos cinco segundos, antes de recordar. Naruto con capa de Kyuubi se había convertido de nuevo en Naruto normal después de ver sus ojos.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto". Se volvió para mirar a Orochimaru con sus nuevos ojos. "¡No puedes seguir usándonos así! ¡No somos tus juguetes, ni tus secuaces! Supongo que todo eso estaba destinado a asustarme, ¿eh?"

“No del todo,” dijo Orochimaru. "Eres mucho más útil para mí con ese Sharingan tuyo. Sin él, bien podrías ser destrozado por el Kyuubi. Yo diría que logramos mucho hoy".

"Él ..." Naruto agarró el brazo de Obito. "¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que no podía moverme ... y luego ..." una expresión terrible apareció en su rostro y lo soltó, mirando a su alrededor a la destrucción de la habitación como si no pudiera creer la evidencia en frente a él.

Obito odiaba admitirlo, pero apreciaría incluso la ayuda de Kakashi en este momento. El Hatake era un idiota de clase mundial, pero también era bueno planificando, resolviendo las cosas en situaciones estresantes.

"Intentemos atravesar ese agujero en la pared, ¿de acuerdo?" Obito le siseó en voz baja a Naruto. "Primero tenemos que escapar, luego podemos preocuparnos por las otras cosas".

Hubo un fuerte estruendo repentino en las cercanías de la pared dañada y un grito revelador de jutsu de relámpago. Obito se dio la vuelta salvajemente, los ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Ya medio esperaba ver a Kakashi empuñando su hoja de chakra, cargada con un rayo. Hubo otro estruendo y más de la pared de ladrillos explotó hacia afuera.

"¿K-Kakashi?" Obito se preguntó en voz alta, tosiendo en el polvo que fue levantado por esta nueva explosión.

Alguien salió del polvo, pero no fue Kakashi.

Obito no sabía quién era, pero era obvio a simple vista que era un Uchiha. Si su rostro y cabello no eran lo suficientemente pistas, sus ojos definitivamente tenían el Sharingan, aunque era un patrón que Obito nunca había visto antes.

"¡Sasuke!" Naruto tosió. El polvo también le había afectado. Obito lo miró y luego volvió a mirar al Uchiha. _¿Ese_ era Sasuke? ¿El del equipo de Naruto? Pero no parecía ... espera, eso era correcto. Era la versión más antigua del compañero de equipo de Naruto.

“Nos encontraste,” dijo Orochimaru. "No pensé que Kabuto te retrasaría mucho, pero llegaste antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Entonces, fuiste a buscar a Karin primero?"

"No. Suigetsu ha estado en esta base antes. ¿Por qué no estabas en el lugar que acordamos encontrarnos?"

"Mis disculpas, Sasuke-kun, pero estabas tardando mucho y no podía esperar. Te lo habría explicado cuando llegaste allí, si no hubieras matado a la serpiente-bunshin que dejé para ti. . "

Obito vio a un hombre alto y de anchos hombros detrás de Sasuke por un lado, y un chico de aspecto furtivo con cabello blanco por el otro. No tenía idea de quiénes eran estas personas, de qué estaban hablando o qué estaba pasando. Pero ni el grupo de Sasuke ni Orochimaru les estaban prestando atención en este momento. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta.

"Date prisa," murmuró, tirando del brazo de Naruto de nuevo. "Mientras están distraídos. ¡Vamos!"

Naruto pareció despertar. Miró a Obito, luego miró el enorme agujero donde había estado la pared. "Ve y vete. Necesito hablar con Sasuke."

"¿Qué? ¡Este no es el momento para eso!" Obito tiró con más insistencia mientras Naruto trataba de alejarse. "¡Habla con él en otro momento, cuando Orochimaru no esté allí listo para controlarte, o volver a poner ese sello, o lo que sea!"

"Obito, solo sal, no tienes que estar atrapado en…"

"¡No te voy a dejar atrás! ¡Incluso si eres un idiota!"

Su pelea hizo que los ojos amarillos de Orochimaru se posaran sobre ellos por un segundo. Obito prácticamente arrastró a Naruto en dirección a la abertura.

"Ugh—" Naruto se estremeció. Ya no se resistía, pero disminuyó la velocidad, su mano libre volviendo a su estómago. "Quema."

"¡Mierda!" Obito siseó. ¡Esto no funcionaría si Orochimaru se hiciera cargo de Naruto nuevamente! No tenía idea de si sacarlos de esta habitación ayudaría en absoluto, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Kimimaro, asegúrate de que nuestros ratoncitos no se escapen. Le daré a Sasuke-kun la charla que quiera", dijo Orochimaru. Kimimaro saltó al suelo con gracia. Maldiciendo aún más entre dientes, Obito cojeó y apartó a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo. La pared se estaba derrumbando, no parecía exactamente segura, pero era la única salida.

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Kimimaro se había detenido por alguna razón. Obito no podía ver ni oír muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero el hombre alto al lado de Sasuke había llamado a Kimimaro, interrumpiendo sus pasos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Obito. Se volvió y avanzó con dificultad con la boca en una línea sombría. Estaba preocupado por Naruto. Ese aura de chakra corrosivo no había reaparecido todavía, pero su piel estaba ardiendo. Le picaba incómodamente las manos de Obito y la parte posterior de su cuello mientras pasaba el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros. Esa energía era realmente como un ser sintiente por sí solo.

Llegaron a la abertura que se desmoronaba y alguien los llamó desde la habitación. Obito se apresuró a trepar mientras arrastraba a Naruto, su agarre apretándose en pánico.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo desde arriba. ¿Alguien estaba atacando?

Hubo más gritos. Estaba completamente oscuro en el pasillo.

¿Funcionaría esto siquiera? La barrera exterior todavía estaba levantada, ¿verdad?

Otra grieta directamente encima de ellos. Este continuó durante varios segundos antes de que algo pesado cayera justo en su camino.

Obito dio marcha atrás lo más rápido que pudo, jurando una tormenta. Todo el salón se estaba derrumbando.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, su talón se atascó en un trozo de escombros en la oscuridad, lo que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran. Se golpeó el codo dolorosamente, pero lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta en una fracción de segundo de que los pedazos que caían se derramaban desde arriba, demasiados para escapar.

____________________________________

"Kimimaro", dijo Juugo, con los ojos muy abiertos. La sorpresa de verlo aquí tan repentinamente lo dejó completamente aturdido.

Kimimaro se levantó de la posición en cuclillas donde había aterrizado y se detuvo antes de volverse hacia Juugo.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa. "Podemos ponernos al día después de que me ocupe de esto".

"Juugo, concéntrate en Orochimaru", dijo Sasuke.

La orden hizo que Kimimaro frunciera el ceño. "No quiero pelear con ninguno de ustedes, pero si planea moverse contra Orochimaru-sama, tendré que hacerlo." Miró de Sasuke a Juugo. Suigetsu se alejó de todos ellos, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

"No te preocupes por este grupo," dijo Orochimaru desde arriba. "Solo trae de vuelta a los otros dos. Podemos reanudar la prueba después de que Kabuto se ocupe de sus heridas."

"Entendido." Kimimaro asintió. Se apartó de ellos y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde Obito estaba trepando por la pared destruida.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien, Sasuke?" Murmuró Suigetsu, acercándose sigilosamente a su lado. "Esa era la versión más joven de tu antiguo compañero de equipo, ¿verdad? Por lo que escuchamos, ¿no se suponía que había sido enviado de regreso?"

Todos se volvieron cuando una fuerte serie de choques sacudió toda la habitación. Kimimaro se detuvo, luego se precipitó hacia la nube de polvo que se derramó por el agujero.

"¿Tenemos que charlar aquí? ¡Todo este lugar se está cayendo!" Suigetsu gritó, mirando al techo con recelo.

Todo el ruido y el estrés fue demasiado para Juugo. Su cuerpo comenzó a fundirse en gris. Con un grito salvaje propio, comenzó a golpear la pared, destruyendo aún más.

"¡Está bien, eso no va a ayudar! ¡Sasuke!" Suigetsu se volvió hacia él, sonando molesto, pero también derritiéndose un poco por los bordes de todo el caos.

Sasuke pudo ver que el colapso también había distraído a Orochimaru. A juzgar por la forma en que se inclinó sobre la barandilla y miró hacia donde había ido Kimimaro, esto no era algo que hubiera estado dentro de los cálculos de la serpiente. Casi parecía dispuesto a saltar allí él mismo.

"¿Qué es?" Orochimaru llamó cuando Kimimaro salió unos minutos después de que él entró, completamente con las manos vacías.

Kimimaro trepó todo el camino y miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño con consternación. "Deberíamos despejar todo para estar completamente seguros, pero ... no están allí. El pasillo estaba bloqueado y no estaban debajo de la pieza que caía cerca de la entrada. Desaparecieron".

____________________________________

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos. Estaba acostado sobre una superficie dura y fría, con la cara presionada por un peso en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Recordó haber entrado y salido por un tiempo, desde que Orochimaru comenzó a controlarlo. Pero ahora, ese sentimiento pesado y opresivo se había ido.

Naruto apoyó sus manos contra el piso y se levantó, moviéndose desde debajo del brazo de Obito.

Todo estaba en silencio aquí, pero ... ¿dónde _estaba_ aquí?

Al principio pensó que debían volver a encerrarlos en una celda. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que este lugar era demasiado grande para eso.

Era tan grande que no podía ver las paredes ni el techo. ¿Fue incluso en interiores o al aire libre? Todo lo que Naruto vio fue una extensión extraña hecha de bloques blancos y columnas cuadradas de diferentes alturas. Había suficiente luz para ver todo, pero no había indicios de su procedencia. Poco a poco se fue oscureciendo cada vez más, hasta que los bordes se oscurecieron por completo.

"Oye, Obito, despierta." Naruto trató de despertar a Obito, pero se dio la vuelta con el empujón y no se movió. El rostro del joven Uchiha se veía muy pálido. ¿Le pasaba algo?

"¡Oye! Oyeaaaa. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Oye!"

Eso fue preocupante. Tan pronto como Naruto se sintió nuevamente en control de sí mismo, Obito tuvo que desmayarse. ¿Y si Orochimaru y los demás estuvieran cerca?

Sin embargo, no parecía que lo fueran. No importa cuánto escuchó, no pudo escuchar nada. Y no tenían motivos para esconderse.

Naruto se puso de pie para aumentar su línea de visión, pero realmente no ayudó. Seguramente si hubiera alguien más aquí, se destacarían entre todos estos bloques blancos, ¿verdad?

"¿Sasuke? ... ¿Alguien?"

Nada cambió, no importa cuánto llamó. Solo había silencio y el extraño paisaje geométrico que se extendía hasta el infinito.

"¿Dónde diablos estamos?"


	35. Aire

Intrigante.

Inesperado, pero intrigante.

Orochimaru nunca esperó que Obito usara la habilidad especial de Sharingan tan pronto después de despertarlo. La habilidad estaba latente incluso en el nivel más bajo. Eso significaba que era incluso más valioso de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Y todo ese potencial e intriga acababa de escapar.

Orochimaru había averiguado bastante sobre el Obito de esta vez, y sabía que la mitad de su cuerpo había sido reemplazado por células de Shodai. Le dio la capacidad de usar uno de los Rinnegan de Madara y controlar múltiples jinchuuriki revividos a la vez. ¿Quién sabía de lo que sería capaz esta versión, con el tiempo?

Y si todo eso no fuera lo suficientemente interesante, Orochimaru ya no podía ver a través de los ojos de Naruto usando la etiqueta de control. De hecho, no podía sentir a Naruto en absoluto. Incluso cuando el joven jinchuuriki había regresado al pasado, eso había sido posible. Eso significaba que estaban en _otro_ lugar , en algún lugar completamente aislado contra interferencias externas. Orochimaru sonrió. Había tanto sobre el jutsu dimensional que todavía no sabía.

Bajó la mano del sello de medio ariete y volvió a centrar su atención en todos los que estaban abajo. Al no encontrar a sus fugitivos, Kimimaro había ido a calmar a Juugo antes de que agregara aún más agujeros en la pared. Sasuke seguía mirando hacia arriba, mirando a Orochimaru con los ojos entrecerrados, y Suigetsu estaba detrás de él.

"¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó Orochimaru. "Me seguiste hasta aquí, incluso después de todos los problemas por los que tuviste que pasar. Supongo que es por el pergamino ... ¿a menos que haya más?"

"¿No vas a ir tras ellos?" Dijo Sasuke con voz plana.

"No. Es inútil. Ahora están fuera de mi alcance." El pauso. "De hecho, me alegro de que hayas venido aquí. Lo que más me interesa ahora es ayudarte en el camino que elijas tomar a continuación ..."

"Deja de mentir y dime lo que realmente estás tratando de hacer". La voz de Sasuke cortó con dureza el final de la declaración de Orochimaru. "¿Por qué estarías todavía en la guerra, a menos que tuvieras algo que todavía quisieras sacar de ella?"

Orochimaru suspiró. "Sasuke-kun, ¿qué debo hacer para que me creas? Seguiré lo que sea que quieras hacer. Tienes mi palabra. ¿Te gustaría ir a Konoha?"

"Suelta el Edo Tensei".

Incluso Kimimaro y Juugo se volvieron para mirarlo entonces. Sasuke dio una sonrisa sombría. Estaba seguro de que Orochimaru no renunciaría a su ejército Uchiha, especialmente mientras la guerra aún continuaba.

"Quiero que sus almas regresen a donde pertenecen", continuó Sasuke. "No son peones para usar en su plan".

"Las cosas con Itachi deben haber ido bien."

Sasuke solo esperó.

"Ah, bueno. No se puede evitar."

Sin más demoras, Orochimaru corrió a través de las señales, sin molestarse en esconderlas de los ojos atentos de Sasuke. Sostuvo el último por un segundo más que el resto, luego dejó caer las manos a los lados.

Todos se volvieron y miraron con incredulidad mientras Kimimaro comenzaba a brillar, un halo de luz rodeaba su cuerpo. Aparecieron finas líneas que se abrieron por todo él.

Incluso él parecía sorprendido, mirando sus propias manos desintegradas como si apenas pudiera creerlo. Miró a Juugo y sonrió como si. Y muy pronto, se fue. Un montón de cenizas y un cadáver fue todo lo que dejó atrás.

Sasuke miró con el resto, luego se volvió hacia Orochimaru sin perder el ritmo. "¿Cómo sé que no lo enviaste a él y no a los demás?"

"Si vas a la superficie, encontrarás que nuestros guardias también han desaparecido, y la barrera se ha ido", dijo Orochimaru, levantando sus palmas en un descuido encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo que no puedes verificar el resto sin ir al campo de batalla, pero te prometo que todos han sido disipados. ¿Hay algo más?"

"¿Por qué los convocaste en primer lugar? La verdadera razón esta vez. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí y de la guerra?"

"Los Edo Tensei estaban ayudando con mi proyecto al mantener distraída a la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi mientras mis clones de Zetsu recolectaban muestras vivas. Los Zetsu están perfectamente adaptados para esa tarea, y no quería que fueran eliminados demasiado rápido. Y yo Admito que tampoco quería que llegaras aquí demasiado pronto. Todavía tenía que terminar una o dos pruebas en el jutsu de Encarnación en el tiempo antes de que pudiera considerarse completo ".

"¿Piensas usarlo conmigo también? ¿O ya lo has hecho?" Preguntó Sasuke con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos.

"No, no lo haré. No esta vez."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _esta_ vez?"

"Si estoy en lo cierto, este jutsu me permitirá alcanzar tantas veces y dimensiones como quiera. Ver en ellas, influenciarlas. Y eventualmente, viajar a ellas yo mismo. Pero eso es algo para mucho más tarde. Me quedaré aquí en este un tiempo, y por eso, el camino del Sasuke justo frente a mí es mucho más atractivo que revivir los viejos tiempos. Estoy mucho más interesado en ver a dónde irás desde aquí, el futuro. , desafortunadamente, es algo que solo puedo ver segundo a segundo mientras sucede ".

"¿Qué hay de Kabuto?" Preguntó Juugo, caminando junto a Sasuke para mirar a Orochimaru. "Sasuke dijo que dejaste que lo mataran. Pero vimos la versión más joven de él hace un rato. ¿Eso significa que quieres revivir el entrenamiento _? ¿_ Y qué hay del resto de nosotros?"

"No tengo ninguna intención de que las cosas con Kabuto sigan igual que antes. Era solo una prueba para ver qué pasaría si una persona moría después de que hice una copia de ellos. Pensé que había una posibilidad de que morir significaba todas las formas de una persona". en el mismo plano sería negado. Como viste, eso no sucedió. Una vez creado, uno es completamente independiente del otro. Eso es, de hecho, lo más valioso de este jutsu ".

"Lo dejaste morir solo por eso." Juugo frunció el ceño.

"No parezcas tan desaprobador. _Tenía_ que ser verificado, y la forma menos derrochadora era usar a alguien que ya iba a morir. Su implicación en la guerra me hizo imposible moverme libremente mientras seguía atrapado dentro de él. Hay _un_ método de separación que puede que no lo haya matado, pero no es posible sin ayuda externa ".

"Eso sigue siendo bastante duro", murmuró Suigetsu.

"A veces es necesario deshacerse de la piel vieja y muerta", reflexionó Orochimaru. "Es por eso que quiero quedarme aquí por el momento. Después de estar atrapado dentro de Kabuto, me di cuenta de algo. Él imitó la forma en que vivía y trató de poseer todo, y falló. Así que ahora, tengo curiosidad por el camino diferente Sasuke ha elegido. Por ahora, es por eso que su futuro está antes que el de cualquier otra persona ".

Sasuke consideró esto por un momento. Luego metió la mano en la manga y sacó el pergamino que Suigetsu y Juugo encontraron. "Muy bien entonces. Decidiré adónde iré desde aquí, después de que pueda hablar con ellos."

___________________________________

Naruto vagó por un rato, tratando de averiguar dónde habían terminado él y Obito. O al menos, averigüe si todavía estaban en peligro. Era difícil saberlo en ese momento.

Por un lado, nadie más parecía estar aquí y no pasaba nada. Por otro lado, no vio ningún final ni escape de este lugar oscuro y misterioso.

Y Obito todavía estaba inconsciente. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguía siendo preocupante.

Naruto se aseguró de no alejarse demasiado. Tenía miedo de perderse en este lugar donde todo parecía igual y, sobre todo, no quería separarse de Obito en un momento como este. Después de caminar varias veces en círculo con la forma boca abajo de su amigo en el centro, Naruto regresó y se dejó caer con un suspiro. Cruzó los brazos y las piernas y se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de esto.

_Naruto_ _._

"¡Ah! ¿Eh?" Naruto saltó y perdió el equilibrio, giró los brazos y estuvo a punto de caer antes de enderezarse. "¡Kyuubi! ¡Me asustaste!"

_No me hables en voz alta. No sabes quién puede estar por aquí_ _._

"¿Eh? Oh, cierto." Naruto se cruzó de brazos de nuevo e intentó enviar sus pensamientos de la forma en que lo hacía antes. _Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está este lugar?_

_Estamos en otra dimensión. Ya no puedo sentir la conexión de Orochimaru con nosotros. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la que se molestaba en convocar al mocoso Uchiha. Quiere la habilidad Sharingan del niño_ _._

_"Espera, entonces estás diciendo ... ¿Obito nos trajo aquí?"_ Naruto miró a Obito, tirado en el suelo. _'Eso tiene sentido. Si tuviera algún tipo de habilidad especial, por supuesto que Orochimaru querría participar. ¿Pero eso no significa que estamos estancados hasta que Obito se despierte?_

_Sí_ _._

Parecía que el zorro quería decir más, pero vaciló. Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Definitivamente no era propio de él. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar, el Kyuubi continuó.

_Podríamos estar en tanto peligro como antes. Creo que este chico es Madara_ _._

"¿Qué?" Naruto exclamó en voz alta antes de que pudiera recuperarse. _¿Tiene un tornillo suelto o algo así? Madara es un viejo incluso mayor que el pueblo, ¿verdad? ¡Obito conoce a mi papá! Estaba en un equipo con Kakashi-sensei '._

_No me refiero al verdadero Uchiha Madara. Me refiero al que se ha estado llamando así mismo, escondido bajo una máscara para que nadie pueda ver cómo se ve realmente_ _._

_'¿De qué estás hablando?'_

_Conocí a Madara. La persona que conocimos tenía algo que le recordaba a él, pero también se sentía diferente. Y su jutsu de teletransportación se sintió exactamente como el que usaba este chico. El Madara que yo conocía no podía hacer nada como eso, a pesar de que debía haber sabido todo sobre el jutsu espacio-tiempo del Nidaime Hokage_ _._

_El hecho de que_ _nunca lo_ _hayas_ _visto hacerlo no significa ..._

_El hombre enmascarado es falso. Y él es la versión mayor de este chico_ _._

_¡Obito nunca llegaría a ser ese tipo horrible!_ Naruto enfureció mentalmente. _Si nos trajo aquí, significa que acaba de salvarnos la vida, ¿verdad? Incluso si es la misma habilidad, por lo que sabemos, Madara robó el poder de Obito para sí mismo, al igual que Orochimaru está tratando de hacer. Puedo ver por qué lo querrían. Pero si ese es el caso, debemos darnos prisa y averiguar qué sucedió, para poder salvarlo de Madara en su propio tiempo. Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme._

Dentro de la jaula formada por el sello, Kurama se acostó con las patas delanteras cruzadas, ofendido. Sus colas se curvaron y desenrollaron lentamente. _Robar la vista para obtener nuevas habilidades no es infrecuente en ese clan. Pero el chakra de ese chico, su olor ... no es exactamente el mismo que el del hombre enmascarado, pero cualquier similitud es sospechosa_ .

' _¡Concentrado!'_

_¿Qué está tratando de hacer_ _?_

' _Usted ha dicho que nadie puede llegar a nosotros desde el exterior, ¿verdad?'_ Naruto se movió y se acomodó lo más cómodamente posible en una posición meditativa. _Pero tal vez haya una posibilidad de que podamos llamar en su lugar. Voy a probar el Modo Sabio una vez más y veré si puedo llamar a uno de los Toads. De todos modos, no podemos hacer nada más hasta que Obito se despierte._

Naruto unió ligeramente sus manos en su regazo y cerró los ojos. Una ventaja de estar atrapado en este lugar, al menos, era su total silencio y quietud.

La desventaja, por supuesto, era que no había nadie aquí para salvarlo si todo iba mal y comenzaba a convertirse en piedra.

Pero eso solo significaba que tendría que hacerlo bien esta vez, ¿no?

Naruto respiró hondo y lo soltó lentamente, tratando de activar sus sentidos para detectar la presencia de Energía Natural. Nunca tomó mucho tiempo obtener esa parte, pero en este momento ni siquiera ese primer paso parecía estar funcionando. Podía sentir algo de eso, pero era muy débil, nada parecido a lo que solía sentir.

¿Pero tal vez eso fue por dónde estaban? No parecía que hubiera ningún ser vivo alrededor.

Naruto se sentó recogiendo energía gradualmente, tratando de moldearla junto con la suya propia de la manera que los Toads le habían enseñado. Esa parte se sentía mucho más fácil, pero tratar de obtener lo suficiente para equilibrarse con su propia gran energía estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Era como intentar llenar una tina de agua con un grifo. Si se impacientaba o dejaba que su mente divagara, podría echarlo todo a perder.

Pero gradualmente, estaba funcionando. Al menos, Naruto esperaba que lo fuera. La energía se movía, circulaba con la suya.

Podía sentir sus rasgos comenzando a transformarse como lo hacían antes, pero se concentró mucho para detener el miedo a perder el control.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que sus manos se habían vuelto palmeadas, y sus dedos de los pies también se veían cómicamente como una rana. Lentamente se palpó la cara y notó que las mejillas y la nariz estaban hinchadas y que le crecían verrugas en la piel.

¿Pero al menos no parecía estar empeorando? La energía dentro de él era estable, más o menos. No era tan refinado como lo que Fukasaku dijo que podía hacer su yo mayor, pero era algo. ¡Esto podría funcionar!

"Esto es 'ttebayo", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo. "Ahora entonces ..."

"¡WhaaAAAH!"

Naruto sintió cuando Obito se movió, cuando se sentó, y ya se estaba levantando y apartando una pierna hacia él. Saltó antes de darse cuenta conscientemente de que se estaba moviendo, empujándose del suelo con una mano y aterrizando suavemente a unos metros de distancia. Todo el espacio a su alrededor era una extensión de sí mismo.

"¡Obito, soy solo yo!" Naruto se enderezó. "Te desmayaste, oh sí, y estamos en una especie de otra dimensión o algo así, y el Kyuubi cree que fuiste tú quien nos trajo aquí".

"¿Que demonios?" Obito demandó. "¿Que le pasó a tu cara?"

"Oh, claro. Debería apurarme antes de que desaparezca." Naruto se mordió el pulgar y repasó los signos de las manos. "¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Golpeó su mano contra el suelo, con el rostro arrugado por la concentración. Hubo una bocanada de humo, luego apareció un sapo viejo, profundamente dormido bajo una pequeña manta.

"¡Sennin jii-chan!" Dijo Naruto sorprendido; en parte porque había funcionado, y en parte porque en realidad se las había arreglado para conseguir el sapo que quería, incluso en este lugar.

"¿Un sapo?" Obito se preguntó, clamando por ponerse de pie.

"... ¿Eh? ¿Wassat?" Fukasaku se sentó lentamente y parpadeó, luego saltó presa del pánico. "¿Qué? ¿Naruto-chan? Ah-espera, ¿estoy soñando?" Dejó de saltar y se pellizcó el brazo.

"No, Sennin-jii," dijo Naruto emocionado, inclinándose. "¡Perdón por arruinar tu siesta, pero te llamé aquí! Y usé el Modo Sabio, ¡mira!" Levantó las manos para mostrárselo, pero volvieron a la normalidad. "Oh. Supongo que lo usé. ¡Pero aún así, lo hice! Puedes preguntarle a Obito."

"¿Era por eso que tu cara estaba tan rara e hinchada? Pensé que algo te había picado", dijo Obito.

"Si eso es lo que pensabas, ¿por qué trataste de patearme?"

"Yo también pensé que estaba soñando. Todavía no estoy seguro de que no lo esté".

"Naruto-chan, pensé que habías vuelto al pasado", interrumpió Fukasaku, saltando frente a Naruto para llamar su atención. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y dónde _está_ aquí?"

Naruto respiró hondo, luego se lanzó a hacerlo, hablando muy rápido y haciendo grandes gestos todo el tiempo. "Tipo de una larga historia Es. En primer lugar me regresó al pasado, y luego vi _que_ , lo que era muy raro, porque no sabíamos el uno al otro en ese entonces. Pero usted dijo que todos tomaban turnos mirándome, y Ero-sennin estaba tratando de averiguar qué pasó. Y _argh,_ lo que debería haber hecho en ese _momento_ fue contarte lo que pasó, pero pensé que habría tiempo para eso más tarde, ¿sabes? De todos modos, pude sentir algo tirando de mí. y antes de darme cuenta, estaba de vuelta en el futuro otra vez, y Orochimaru me había capturado a mí y a Obito. Obito es como yo, él también es del pasado. Entonces Orochimaru usó la estúpida etiqueta que tenía en mí para _apoderarse de mi cuerpo_ y luchar contra Obito para que obtenga su Sharingan, oh sí, es un Uchiha. Obito, quiero decir. Y lo hizo, y el Kyuubi cree que Obito nos trajo aquí a una dimensión separada con sus nuevos poderes oculares ".

"Um-" comenzó Obito.

" _¿Qué?"_ Gritó Fukasaku. "¿Fuiste capturado por Orochimaru? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Es complicado. Dijo que pudo rastrearme, pero escapamos, así que ahora tenemos que deshacer el jutsu de una manera en la que no pueda volver a hacer eso"

"¿Podemos retroceder un segundo aquí?" Obito interrumpió, haciendo un gesto para detener la conversación. "¡Sigues diciendo que yo nos traje aquí, pero ni siquiera sé dónde está esto! ¿Qué pasó?"

"Podemos hablar de todo eso más tarde. Sennin-jii, ¿crees que puedes sacarnos de aquí?"

"Quizás," dijo Fukasaku, perplejo. "Podría intentar salir de aquí y traerlos a ustedes dos. ¿Este joven no sabe cómo sacarnos?"

"No sé dónde es esto, o cómo llegamos aquí. Supongo que podría haber sido yo, pero no sé cómo deshacerlo. ¿Por qué el Kyuubi cree que fui yo?" Obito le preguntó a Naruto con curiosidad.

"Es muy viejo y sabe muchas cosas. Yo estaba un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento, pero supongo que aún podía ver lo que pasó", dijo Naruto. No quería sacar a colación las acusaciones del zorro sobre la identidad de Obito por el momento. No sabía cómo abordar el tema y, de todos modos, no importaba mientras estuvieran atrapados aquí. "Pero que tengas algún tipo de habilidad especial explicaría por qué Orochimaru decidió traerte aquí. Es lo único que tiene sentido."

"Sabes ..." dijo Fukasaku lentamente, mirando a Obito. "Siento que te he visto en alguna parte antes."

"¿Eh? No te recuerdo, viejo sapo. Lo siento. ¡Oh! Minato-sensei tuvo una convocatoria de sapo. Tal vez te llamó a una misión alguna vez."

"¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡Estabas en el equipo de Minato-chan!" Fukasaku dio una palmada en la palma de su mano. Pero luego su amplia sonrisa de comprensión se desvaneció y se veía profundamente confundido y preocupado. "Pero espera, eso no parece correcto ... podría haber jurado ..."

"¿Qué es? ¿Sabes algo sobre mí?" Obito preguntó, agachándose rápidamente para mirar a Fukasaku.

"Pensé ..." el sapo miró a Naruto y luego a Obito. "Mi memoria podría estar yendo aquí, pero pensé que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo. Minato-chan no lo demostró mucho, pero podríamos decir que se lo tomó muy mal. Todos lo hicieron."

"¿Pero que?" Obito se puso de pie, frotándose el cabello con las manos con frustración. "Estoy _no_ muerto! Orochimaru, básicamente, confirmó que no era como uno de esos zombis Edo Tensei! ¿Qué me pasó?" el demando.

"¿Fue la Masacre de Uchiha?" Dijo Naruto, revoloteando intensamente sobre el sapo.

"Lo siento, nunca supe mucho al respecto", dijo Fukasaku, desconcertado. "Minato-chan y yo no trabajábamos juntos muy a menudo, porque Jiraiya-chan a menudo necesitaba mi ayuda durante la guerra. Solo recuerdo haber visto a su equipo una vez, y vino a visitar el Monte Myoboku poco después ... _pensaron_ que eras muerto. Lo sé con certeza. No pudo haber sido la Masacre, porque eso fue mucho después de que Minato-chan muriera ".

"¡Nada de esto tiene _sentido!_ ", Murmuró Obito.

"Cuando vine aquí por primera vez, había muchas cosas confusas que yo tampoco entendía", le dijo Naruto. "Eventualmente lo descubrí. También resolveremos esto. Solo tenemos que dejar este lugar y encontrar a Kakashi-sensei. Si alguien puede decirnos qué pasó, es él. Pase lo que pase, puedes detenerlo cuando No puedes rendirte, no mientras tengas la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas ".

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Obito, apretando los puños. "Sennin-jii, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí? Realmente no sé cómo hacerlo".

"Puedo salir yo mismo, pero no sé ustedes dos. Dudo que pudiera sentirte si me fuera, así que tendría que transportarnos a todos a la vez. Puede que no funcione. Pero, yo ' Haré lo que hizo Naruto-chan, y lo intentaré usando el Modo Sabio ".

Obito y Naruto intercambiaron miradas mientras Fukasaku se sentaba a meditar. Naruto estaba contento de que su idea tuviera al menos una oportunidad de funcionar, pero podía decir que Obito estaba preocupado. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Una vez que lo lograron, _tuvieron_ que llegar al fondo de lo que sucedió y por qué ya no parecía estar cerca.

____________________________________

Aparecieron en el Monte Myoboku en un bosque de tallos de colores brillantes llenos de vitalidad y vitalidad. El contraste con el mundo pálido y muerto del que habían venido era casi tan desorientador como el viaje en sí. Obito y Naruto perdieron el equilibrio al llegar, y Fukasaku se desplomó por completo, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Estás bien, Sennin-jii?" Preguntó Obito, ayudándolo a sentarse.

"Gracias. Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Dudo que alguno de los más jóvenes pudiera haberlo hecho", dijo Fukasaku con cansancio.

"¡Esto no está cerca del campo de batalla!" Dijo Naruto, apoyándose en un tallo para recuperar el equilibrio. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ponernos al día con todo lo que está pasando en la guerra? Además, tenemos que encontrar a Kakashi-sensei y hablar con él."

"Tenía que estar aquí, de lo contrario no habría funcionado", dijo Fukasaku, con una rara nota de agravamiento en su tono. "Además, no creo que ustedes dos deban acercarse al campo de batalla. Por lo que hemos escuchado, las cosas se han vuelto extremadamente peligrosas allí. Nadie podrá protegerlos, y dudo que alguien tenga tiempo para hablar. Lo siento, pero tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que todo termine ".

Naruto se apartó del tallo y se inclinó hasta la altura de Fukasaku. "J-sólo espera un segundo. ¡Obito y yo no tenemos tiempo para esperar hasta que termine la guerra! Apuesto a que podemos manejarnos tan bien como muchos de esos shinobi. Somos fuertes, y nuestro ¡los cuerpos nuevos son prácticamente indestructibles! Además, ahora puedo usar el Modo Sabio ".

De repente, un pequeño sapo con gafas y un arnés saltó entre ellos. Croó ruidosamente, inflando su cuello de una manera que parecía particularmente urgente.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto?" Fukasaku tomó el pergamino del arnés que llevaba el sapo mensajero. Saludó y se alejó. Desenrolló el pergamino y hojeó su contenido rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Yo-no puedo creerlo. ¡El Edo Tensei ha sido deshecho! ¡El Edo-Uchiha y los demás se han ido!"

Fukasaku y Naruto se volvieron para mirar a Obito, quien lucía igual de sorprendido. "¿Supongo que eso prueba que realmente no soy uno de ellos?"

"Parece así. Pero no entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido esto tan repentinamente. ¿A menos que el escape de ustedes chicos de Orochimaru tuviera algo que ver con eso?"

"Fue Sasuke," dijo Naruto con resolución. "Apareció justo antes de que nos fuéramos. ¡Apuesto a que golpeó a Orochimaru y le hizo deshacer el Edo Tensei!"

"Ah ... hm," Fukasaku se aclaró la garganta. "No sé si ese es el caso o no, pero de cualquier manera, la desaparición de todos los Edo Tensei debería ser de gran ayuda para la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi".

"¡Esa es una razón más para dejarnos salir! Además, incluso si dices que no, encontraremos la manera de dejar esta montaña nosotros mismos. ¿Verdad?" Naruto miró a Obito.

Fukasaku se cruzó de brazos. "Puedes intentar irte si quieres. Te llevará meses llegar allí, incluso _si_ descubres el camino correcto a seguir".

"Sennin-jii, podemos manejarlo", intervino Obito. "Escucha, si voy a morir o _lo_ que _sea_ cuando regrese a casa, necesito averiguar cómo y cuándo. Y Naruto dice que nuestros cuerpos reales todavía están de donde venimos, y fue internado en el hospital cuando regresó. ¡Hay muchas posibilidades de que muramos de todos modos si no llegamos a casa a tiempo! "

"Hmm. Eso puede ser cierto. Está bien. Te llevaré allí ... _si_ Naruto-chan me muestra que puede entrar constantemente en el Modo Sabio."

"¡Jaja, sí!" Naruto se levantó de un salto y golpeó el aire. "¡Esto debería ser pan comido!"

____________________________________

Solo que no lo fue. Para la inmensa frustración y decepción de Naruto, entrar en el Modo Sabio en el mundo normal fue mucho más difícil de lo que había sido en la dimensión de Obito.

Quería darse prisa y superar esto para que pudieran irse, pero su impaciencia solo empeoró las cosas. El Modo no era algo que se pudiera forzar o apresurar. Odiaba que se hubieran topado con otro obstáculo más, y odiaba que su yo mayor hubiera dominado esto en una fracción del tiempo.

Podía dar el primer paso perfectamente en cada intento, pero todavía era muy difícil controlar la enorme cantidad de energía que se dirigía hacia él. Podía decir que lo haría muy poderoso una vez que lo consiguiera. El problema fue llegar allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Obito se aburriera de ver entrenar a Naruto y Fukasaku, y decidió entrenar por su cuenta mientras estaban atrapados aquí. Estaba ansioso por probar su nuevo Sharingan y quería descubrir cómo llegar a ese otro espacio cuando quisiera. Y después de escuchar que era alumno de Minato, los Toads estaban felices de entrenar con él.

Naruto y Obito pensaron que dejarían la montaña rápidamente, pero terminaron quedándose y entrenando hasta que las sombras se alargaron.

"Sabes, Gamaden, esto es realmente muy divertido", dijo Obito, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Habían estado entrenando toda la noche, y hacía mucho que se había deshecho de la chaqueta, pero se mantuvo obstinadamente las gafas puestas sin importar cuánto le hicieran sudar la cara. "Cuando regrese a casa, me pregunto si podría convencer a Minato-sensei de que me deje unirme al contrato de los Toads. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Eso dependería de él y del Jefe", dijo Gamaden, recostándose bajo la sombra de una hoja. "Sin embargo, Minato era bueno, realmente impresionante para un humano. Todos vimos su pelea con el Kyuubi, el jefe también estaba en esa pelea, así que todos queríamos ver qué pasaría. Si planeas salvarlo, tienes mi votar."

Obito se sentó, con la cara puesta en determinación. "Lo haré. Incluso si no puedo pensar en ninguna manera de detenerlo, estoy seguro de que él sabrá qué hacer una vez que se lo advierta. O si nunca descubro lo que me pasó. tampoco sabes nada al respecto, ¿verdad? "

"No, no lo sé. Lo siento, chico."

Obito se echó hacia atrás de nuevo con un suspiro, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño al ver el cielo extrañamente colorido que se cernía sobre la montaña.


	36. Ilusion

Era de noche antes de que se dieran cuenta. Naruto estaba cansado, y la nuca, el cuello y los hombros le dolían por todas las veces que lo golpearon con un palo. Pero había persuadido a Fukasaku de que le permitiera usar clones para acelerar el entrenamiento, y estaba ayudando. Solo mantenía dos a la vez, pero cada vez que aparecía uno, Naruto tenía una mejor idea de qué hacer y qué no hacer. Cada uno agudizó su sentido de equilibrio y control.

Casi estaba allí. Podía tocar esa sensación de sentidos extendidos que había sentido en la otra dimensión. Naruto intentó presionar un poco más sus sentidos, frunciendo el ceño mientras se concentraba.

Lo primero que sintió fue un extraño rastro de energía que comenzaba donde él estaba sentado y se extendía, como un hilo invisible que se extendía por millas.

Naruto frunció el ceño y extendió la mano medio conscientemente, enroscándola alrededor de la pequeña corriente.

Una luz blanca brilló detrás de sus ojos como el destello brillante de una cámara, paralizando todo su cuerpo. Un par de ojos amarillos que se avecinaban brillaron y quiso gritar de sorpresa, pero todo se congeló durante esa fracción de segundo.

Luego desapareció y se lanzó hacia adelante debido a un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Owww! ¡Oye, lo tuve esa vez!" Naruto refunfuñó, frotándose la nuca. Miró hacia arriba. Le habían quitado toda la energía natural y ya no podía sentir el hilo.

"Lo siento. Parecía que el equilibrio cambió por un segundo. Pensé que ibas a perder el control de la energía", dijo Fukasaku. También parecía cansado.

Naruto se apoyó en sus manos, estirando las piernas por un momento. ¿Fue Orochimaru? Todavía podía tener una conexión desde la etiqueta de control ahora que estaban de regreso en el mundo normal, y si era así, ¿eso significaba que aún podía ver y escuchar todo lo que Naruto hacía?

"Naruto-chan, ¿necesitas tomarte un descanso?"

"¡No! ¡Definitivamente lo tengo ahora!" Naruto se sacudió las manos y volvió a ponerse en posición. "Al menos un intento más. Ya casi llego".

La sensación de todo lo que lo rodeaba regresó lentamente, como una imagen que gradualmente se fue haciendo cada vez más clara.

Pudo sentir el hilo de nuevo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de intentar tocarlo, se acercó a él. Recorrió un largo camino antes de desviarse, atravesar objetos y seres vivos como si no estuvieran allí.

Cambiando su atención, Naruto extendió sus sentidos por todos lados, emocionado de ver hasta dónde podían llegar.

Era como si cada cosa llevara a la siguiente sin casi ningún esfuerzo. Captó visiones extrañas y descoloridas de todo lo que tocaban sus sentidos. Su vista fluía con el movimiento de la energía del mundo.

Sus sentidos fueron arrastrados a la corriente de alguna irregularidad lejana, algo que torció la energía del mundo a su alrededor.

Algo enorme. Inmenso. Completamente incomprensible en escala.

En el segundo en que Naruto lo vio, casi perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, pero volvió a controlar la energía antes de que el palo volviera a volar hacia él.

¿Qué _era_ esa cosa?

Naruto afinó su enfoque, una extraña especie de miedo se apoderó de él. Esta no era como las muchas veces que había temido por su vida o la vida de otra persona. Era una especie de pavor casi indiferente.

Sabía que esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, era tan vasta e indiferente como el sol o el océano.

 _Reconozco esa energía. ¡Es el Juubi_ _!_ gruñó el zorro dentro de él, el pelaje erizado en respuesta a la inmensa presión que sintió Naruto.

Naruto pospuso preguntar sobre eso por el momento. Hizo todo lo posible para evitar distraerse para poder mirar más.

Fue difícil en el huracán de energía caótica. No podría mantener el Modo mucho más tiempo.

Un rostro con bigotes apareció en su visión. ¡Su yo mayor!

No estaba en su Kyuubi Chakra o incluso en el Modo Sabio. De hecho, no parecía estar haciendo nada en absoluto. Estaba mirando hacia arriba con una mirada horrorizada en su rostro. Confundido, Naruto trató de buscar para poder descubrir qué estaba mal.

Se dio cuenta de que su yo mayor se aferraba a alguien. Al principio no los había visto porque no tenían energía vital dentro de ellos.

Estaban muertos.

Las extremidades comenzaron a temblar imperceptiblemente, Naruto luchó por concentrarse en el rostro de la persona. Esto ... esto no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

_"Neji, sal y muéstrales lo que puede hacer un miembro de la Branch House"._

_"Por supuesto."_

A pesar de su control vacilante, por un momento, Naruto pudo ver todo tan claramente que era casi como estar allí. Alguien estaba hablando. Podía escucharlos tan fácilmente como si estuviera sentado en el mismo lugar que su yo mayor y Neji.

"Esas palabras ... 'Nunca dejaré morir a mis camaradas'. ¡Ahora mira a tu alrededor y dilo de nuevo! "

Silencio. Pero el yo mayor de Naruto miró lentamente a su alrededor, y el más joven hizo lo mismo. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cuerpos. Muchos de ellos fueron empalados con raíces afiladas, otros fueron aplastados. El sentimiento de muerte estaba en todas partes.

Se sintió como un sueño terrible. Todo se volvió confuso. Las palabras que se gritaban ahora se mezclaban con impresiones y recuerdos que Naruto había tratado de olvidar. Todos los hilos de energía se retorcían juntos alrededor de la masa de incalculable poder cercano, haciéndolos difíciles de distinguir entre sí.

_"Todo esto es realidad"._

"¿Por qué debes aferrarte a la realidad?"

_"¿Honestamente crees que eso es diferente de lo que estoy tratando de hacer?"_

Fue el.

La voz sonaba diferente, pero Naruto estaba seguro de ello. Madara estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes.

La ira persiguió la confusión que se tambaleaba y nublaba la visión de Naruto.

¡ _No le escuches! ¡También trató de llegar a mí!_ Naruto intentó gritarle a su yo mayor, pero no funcionó. Giró su vista alrededor, siguiendo la mirada de su yo mayor para localizar al hablante.

La _cosa_ masiva que sintió estaba allí. Naruto rápidamente trató de no concentrarse en eso, era un vacío que distorsionaba todo cuando lo miraba. Arrastró su mirada hacia arriba, donde dos figuras estaban sobre la espalda de la cosa.

Había un hombre que vestía una armadura anticuada que parecía un Edo Tensei, ¿no se suponía que se habían ido todos? Pero estaba un poco más atrás. El que estaba buscando estaba más cerca y mirándolo con fiereza ... a su yo mayor.

Fue el. No llevaba la máscara, pero ...

Pero...

Esa cara no se veía exactamente igual. La mitad, la mitad con el Sharingan, parecía aplastada y arrugada. El otro ojo tenía un Rinnegan. Y la mirada que tenía, la mirada dura y mordaz que tenía definitivamente no era la misma. Pero era la misma cara. Y la misma energía.

"Obito", susurró Naruto en voz alta, con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué?" La voz del Obito más joven cortó su sorpresa, y Naruto lo escuchó caer al suelo a su lado.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y sus sentidos de largo alcance se disolvieron.

Toda esa muerte. El Juubi. La mirada desesperada en el rostro de su yo mayor.

El Kyuubi tenía razón. Naruto había conocido a Obito mucho antes. Pero no quería que tuviera razón. No fue justo.

Ese Obito no era el mismo a su lado en este momento. No debería haber sido así.

"¿Qué sucede, Naruto-chan? Lo estabas haciendo bien antes de que se acabara", dijo Fukasaku. "¿Por qué no te moviste una vez que entraste en el Modo Sabio? ¿Sentiste algo?" El pauso. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"Lo que le está haciendo a mi yo mayor en este momento es _exactamente_ lo que trató de hacerme en Suna", murmuró Naruto, frotándose las sienes. "Lo reconozco. Es como cuando empujó a Sasuke en mi cara. Ya lo había pasado y lo superé una vez, pero el mayor no lo ha hecho. Y no quiero que eso le suceda.

Obito tampoco. Así que no puedo dejar que esto me frene en este momento ".

Eso fue correcto. No podía dejar que esto lo asustara. Ambos de sus seres mayores estaban en problemas en este momento.

Sobre todo, _tenían_ que llegar al campo de batalla. Ya habían pasado por demasiado juntos como para permitir que las circunstancias entre ellos mismos lo detuvieran.

_Idiota. ¿Y quién crees que lo hizo de esa manera? Deberíamos estar más preocupados por el Juubi. Olvídese del mocoso Uchiha y concéntrese en volver a nuestro propio tiempo_ _._

Cierto. Tal vez ese había sido el objetivo de encarcelarlos juntos, pero Naruto no podía echarse atrás en lo que sabía. Si Orochimaru quería un espectáculo, le daban un espectáculo.

"En serio, ¿estás bien? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tuviste una insolación o algo así?" Obito preguntó con escepticismo.

"Sennin-jii, ¿puedes llevarnos a la batalla ahora mismo?" Dijo Naruto con urgencia, volviéndose hacia el sapo. "Has visto que puedo usar el Modo Sabio, ¿verdad?"

"Hmmm, no diría que lo dominas", dijo Fukasaku. "Todavía te ves como un sapo cuando lo usas. Pero, supongo que está bien. Jiraiya-chan nunca lo dominó por completo, tampoco. Podrás hacerlo cuando seas mayor, o tal vez con mucha más práctica. . "

"¿Por lo que entonces?" Naruto se levantó de un salto emocionado.

Fukasaku dio otro 'hmm', y luego un suspiro. "Ya está oscuro y debes estar cansado a partir de hoy. Cenamos, durmamos bien por la noche y luego salgamos por la mañana. Yo también puedo ir".

"¿Qué? ¡Pero teníamos un trato!" Obito se quejó.

"Está bien, Sennin-jii," dijo Naruto, interrumpiéndolo. "¿Pero está bien si nos quedamos fuera y entrenamos un poco más, siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en no quedarnos despiertos hasta muy tarde? Shima-baa puede enviarnos un bento o algo".

"Bueno ... no podría doler, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado del aceite mientras yo no estoy".

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Vamos, Obito", dijo Naruto, tirando de Obito, quien continuó expresando sus quejas hasta que estuvieron bien lejos.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vas a esperar por aquí sin siquiera pelear?" Obito dijo después de que lo llevaran a una arboleda con un pequeño estanque y pequeñas estatuas de sapos.

"No. Tenemos que irnos tan pronto como podamos, pero tengo la sensación de que nadie nos dejará ir si descubren lo que vi hace un minuto". Naruto mantuvo la voz baja y miró a su alrededor en busca de oyentes cercanos. "¿Ya has descubierto cómo volver a esa dimensión? Tal vez si vamos allí, podemos salir de allí en algún otro lugar".

"Lo he intentado, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué viste? Has estado actuando raro desde que entraste en el Modo".

Naruto respiró hondo. "Descubrí dónde está tu yo mayor".

"¿Qué?" Obito se volvió para darle toda su atención, con los ojos muy abiertos debajo de las gafas. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y dónde está él, yo, lo que sea?"

"De la forma en que funciona el modo Sage, puedo sentir todo tipo de energía y personas, incluso desde muy lejos". Naruto siguió caminando mientras explicaba, poniendo más distancia entre ellos y el campo de entrenamiento, y Obito lo siguió. "Sentí esta gran perturbación a lo lejos, así que intenté usar el Modo para averiguar qué era. Comencé a ver destellos de diferentes personas, y no estaba muy claro hasta el final, pero ... definitivamente vi a los mayores tú. Su energía se sentía como la tuya, y vi su rostro. Pero ... "

"¡Síss! ¡Así que ahora sabemos que no morí!" Dijo Obito, empujando enérgicamente a un lado los lirios de gran tamaño por los que estaban caminando. "Sabía que no podía ser verdad. Tenía este sentimiento. ¡Podemos ir a hablar con él directamente! Pero, eh ... ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Quería ir donde nadie pudiera oír", dijo Naruto. Echó un vistazo cuidadoso a su alrededor, luego se volvió hacia Obito. "Escucha, cuando dije que Madara me capturó y me contó sus planes, estaba equivocado. No era realmente Madara, sino alguien que pretendía ser él".

"¿Eh? Está bien." Obito pareció desconcertado por la sombría urgencia en el tono de Naruto.

"¡Estoy diciendo que fue tu yo mayor!" Naruto lo agarró por los hombros. "¡Es por eso que nadie sabe lo que te pasó, porque comenzaste a usar una máscara y te llamas Madara! No sé cómo, ¡pero tu yo mayor es el que está detrás de esta guerra!"

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota mocoso? ¡Te lo dije, olvídalo! Esto es solo otra distracción_ _,_ gruñó el Kyuubi, pero Naruto lo ignoró. Tal vez el zorro había tenido razón sobre Obito, pero Naruto estaba ferozmente en contra de permitir que las cosas se mantuvieran en este camino, fuera lo que fuera. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Obito dio un paso atrás, luciendo confundido y un poco sospechoso. "¿Qué?"

"Sigo pensando que tenemos que ir a verlo, pero si Sennin-jiichan o uno de los otros se da cuenta, no hay forma de que nos dejen ir. Quiero decir, ya que eres tu yo mayor—"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" Obito demandó, apretando los dientes. "Nunca has hecho ese movimiento antes, ¿verdad? Obviamente, cometiste un error".

"¡Te estoy diciendo lo que sé para que tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto!" Naruto se estaba preparando para una pelea. "El Kyuubi dijo que también pensaba que eras tú, pero no le creí hasta que lo vi yo mismo. Y él y todos los demás querrían que lo dejáramos en paz, pero estoy harto de escuchar a otras personas decir qué Puedo y no puedo hacerlo. ¡Así que nos vamos de aquí y hablamos con él nosotros mismos! Está bien si no me crees, porque podrás verlo por ti mismo una vez que lleguemos ".

"No tiene ningún sentido", dijo Obito, la ira se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Su postura se desplomó visiblemente. "Odio la guerra. ¿Por qué querría empezar una?"

Parecía disgustado, y con esa expresión, Naruto pudo ver un parecido aún mayor entre el Obito más joven y el mayor. Pero eso no lo hizo vacilar. De hecho, le hizo comprender aún más. El Obito mayor también odiaba la guerra. Incluso lo había dicho.

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Obito. "He escuchado muchas cosas impactantes desde que llegué al futuro, incluida la pérdida de mi maestro, y ... aunque mi yo mayor está bien, mi mejor amigo quiere destruir la aldea. Lo que sea que esté pasando con tu yo mayor, Sé que el tú que estás aquí ahora es un amigo. No es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto cuando llegues a casa. No importa lo que haya pasado, puedes cambiarlo. Lo resolveremos ". Naruto sonrió. "Ahora mismo, lo que tienes que hacer es usar tu jutsu de teletransportación para llevarnos al campo de batalla. Tu yo mayor podría hacerlo, así que sé que tú también puedes".

"Pero ..." La voz de Obito se apagó de forma extraña. "No sé cómo hacerlo ... quiero decir, especialmente en un lugar en el que nunca he estado antes. Ni siquiera sé cómo funcionaría".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Si al menos puedes sacarnos de esta montaña, tal vez podamos averiguar cómo llegar allí después. Debería poder encontrar el lugar usando el Modo Sabio. Y tal vez el mayor yo sienta que también estamos aquí".

"Está bien", dijo Obito en voz baja. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y dio otro paso hacia atrás, con la cara puesta en una expresión de concentración.

____________________________________

Pero aunque saber acerca de su yo mayor le dio un sentido de importancia y urgencia a la tarea de teletransportarlos al campo de batalla, Obito no pudo averiguar cómo hacerlo realmente.

Se concentró durante lo que le parecieron horas. Obito intentó todo tipo de cosas, imaginándose mentalmente apareciendo en esa dimensión, tratando de enfocar más chakra en sus ojos, mirando fijamente al aire con la esperanza de ver una grieta o algo que le diera una pista.

Después de haber estado allí un tiempo, pasó un pequeño sapo con una nota de Shima y un par de cajas bento para ellos. Obito quería aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar un descanso en ese momento, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio el onigiri hecho de orugas.

"No necesitamos comer de todos modos, ¿recuerdas?" Naruto dijo con impaciencia, tirando la comida tan pronto como el sapo se fue. "¡Solo date prisa y descubre cómo teletransportarte!"

"Sí, solo haré eso, no hay problema", gruñó Obito. "Sabes, creo que esto no va a funcionar. Incluso si llegamos a ese lugar de otra dimensión, ¿no estaremos atrapados allí de nuevo? Entonces tendrás que llamar al viejo sapo de nuevo, y todos recibirán en nuestro caso por intentar escabullirnos. Y todavía no hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte ".

"¡No está de más intentarlo! Es demasiado pronto para hablar de dejar de fumar. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste la primera vez?"

"Te lo dije, en realidad no estaba pensando en nada. Solo estaba tratando de alejarte antes de que Orochimaru pudiera hacer esa cosa de control corporal nuevamente. El techo estaba a punto de caer sobre nosotros, pensé que ambos íbamos a morir. , y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba despertando en ese otro lugar ".

Naruto se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba en ese momento. No recordaba nada útil.

Pero tenían que hacer algo. A este ritmo, nunca llegarían allí. Tenía sentido que Obito pudiera activar el jutsu en una situación de vida o muerte, pero no era como si pudieran replicar eso aquí.

¿O podrían ellos?

Naruto recordó la primera vez que logró hacer una Invocación adecuada. Jiraiya le había dicho que usara el chakra del Kyuubi, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, Naruto parecía no poder usarlo sin la amenaza del peligro. Fue entonces cuando Jiraiya decidió empujarlo por un precipicio, para forzarlo a una situación amenazadora. Funcionó tan bien que logró convocar a _Gamabunta_ .

"¡Bueno!" Dijo Naruto de repente. "Creo que sé adónde tenemos que ir".

"¿Eh?" Obito lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"¡Sí! Estaba pensando, tal vez si vamos al lugar correcto, podrás concentrarte mejor. Hay un lugar muy alto donde Sennin-jii y yo fuimos cerca del comienzo de mi entrenamiento. Dijo que es un buen lugar para la meditación. Tal vez te ayude ".

"Tal vez. Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Obito sin mucho entusiasmo.

"No está tan lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos!"

Naruto se alejó de un salto y Obito lo siguió.

Naruto ya se estaba felicitando a sí mismo por su brillante plan.

El lugar, como había dicho, no estaba muy lejos. Estaban cerca del punto más alto de la montaña, donde los acantilados y las impresionantes cascadas dominaban los frondosos bosques que cubrían el monte Myoboku. Realmente era un lugar bonito, con un dosel de estrellas arriba y las llamadas de miles de sapos abajo.

"Está por aquí", dijo Naruto, conduciendo a Obito hasta el borde de uno de los acantilados más altos, haciendo un espectáculo de mirar el paisaje. "Mira, párate aquí. ¿No puedes sentir la energía alrededor de este lugar?"

"En realidad no. No veo cómo esto es diferente", dijo Obito. Sin embargo, activó su Sharingan y se quedó donde estaba Naruto, colocándose en una posición con los pies separados y las manos en un sello de carnero.

Naruto retrocedió lentamente detrás de él, tratando de no raspar sus sandalias en el suelo e incitar a Obito a moverse.

"Es una linda vista", dijo Obito después de un segundo. "Al menos, si voy a estar aquí parado sin hacer nada ..."

Empezando a correr, Naruto abordó a Obito a mitad de la frase. Su impulso los mantuvo avanzando, y ambos se volcaron por el borde del acantilado.

La gravedad se invirtió y se lanzaron cabeza abajo, corriendo hacia los picos distantes en la base de la montaña. El cielo nocturno estrellado se extendía interminablemente bajo sus pies.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Obito gritó. Trató de luchar para liberarse, pero Naruto lo sujetó con fuerza. Este lugar no era tan resbaladizo como el desfiladero por el que Jiraiya lo había empujado. No tenía que haber ninguna posibilidad de que Obito encontrara un lugar para aferrarse al costado del acantilado.

"¡Teletransportanos a un lugar seguro!" Naruto gritó sobre el viento impetuoso. "¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! De lo contrario, nos empalaremos unas cien veces, ¡y no quiero saber si podemos sobrevivir a eso!"

"¿Estás _loco?_ "

El rostro de Obito se puso en una mueca de terror. Naruto vio que el tomoe en sus ojos cambiaba y dejaba espacio para más. Ahora tenía tres en cada ojo.

El suelo se estaba volviendo rápidamente más visible. Naruto realmente esperaba que Obito se diera cuenta. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de material duro, pero este era el tipo de caída de la que sería mejor morir que sobrevivir.

Casi se sentía como si estuvieran disminuyendo la velocidad. El espacio a su alrededor se estiró y se dobló ligeramente, como arrugas en un fondo de papel. El paisaje arriba y abajo se volvió más pálido, casi transparente. A través del material cada vez más delgado de ese lugar y momento, casi podían ver algo ... algún otro lugar.

Entonces fue como si no estuvieran en ninguna parte. Todavía se sentía como si estuvieran cayendo, pero arriba o abajo ya no tenía sentido. Obito apretó los dientes, esforzándose por hacer que la otra dimensión se hiciera más visible, hacerla más sólida.

Naruto escuchó la voz de alguien. Resonaba a su alrededor en breves fragmentos, como una radio rota sin estática.

"No te has dado cuenta."

¿Alguien estaba hablando? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? No pudo ubicar la voz.

"Has estado tratando de fusionar tu yo pasado con el Naruto actual ... escuchando al viejo tú en las palabras de Naruto."

"¿Que demonios?" Obito se preguntó en voz alta, pero su voz no viajó. Por su expresión, Naruto se dio cuenta de que también podía escuchar la voz.

Hubo más palabras, pero surgieron solo para desvanecerse antes de que pudieran ser escuchadas. A veces se superponen entre sí en fragmentos desconectados.

"Todo lo que puedo darte es la muerte".

La otra persona dijo algo en respuesta, pero fue borrado, amortiguado.

El mundo normal de repente se hizo más visible a su alrededor.

El suelo estaba muy cerca.

"¡Obito!"

El grito de Naruto lo logró.

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" Obito cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración.

El mundo exterior parpadeó.

Aterrizaron sobre una superficie dura y plana, pero fue una caída muy corta. Se sintió como despertar repentinamente del vértigo. Naruto se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se topó con una de las muchas columnas cuadradas que formaban la otra dimensión. Él miró a su alrededor.

Obito abrió los ojos. Ambos habían logrado mantenerse conscientes esta vez. Naruto dio una sonrisa victoriosa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Está bien", dijo Obito. "Todavía estoy realmente enojado porque hiciste eso, pero—"

Hubo una explosión a cierta distancia y ambos saltaron. Sin tener que discutirlo, tanto Naruto como Obito se pusieron de pie y miraron con cuidado por el borde de la columna.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar cada choque o golpe, pero definitivamente había otras personas aquí, y estaban peleando. La gran explosión fue causada por un combatiente que bloqueó una bola de fuego lanzada por el otro.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo hay alguien más aquí?" Naruto siseó, manteniendo la voz baja a pesar de que había muy pocas posibilidades de que la gente los escuchara.

"Tenemos que acercarnos".

Fue emocionante, incluso si no lo entendieron. Finalmente, algo estaba sucediendo.

Naruto y Obito se deslizaron alrededor de esa columna hasta otra de la misma altura, acercándose gradualmente. La pelea continuó y la gente no se dio cuenta.

Naruto se detuvo y agarró el brazo de Obito con fuerza cuando toda el área fue iluminada por una luz azul brillante. Rodeó el cuerpo de uno de los combatientes, electrocutándolo con el áspero chillido de un rayo.

"¿Qué? Tenemos que acercarnos. ¿No me digas que te estás acobardando?" Obito se volvió hacia él, molesto.

"Es Kakashi-sensei."

"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?" Obito estiró la cabeza sobre la columna detrás de la cual estaban parados, y Naruto hizo lo mismo. "Entonces quien es el otro-"

Los dos cuerpos chocaron entre sí, y los chicos se detuvieron y miraron, congelados en su lugar. La pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, porque ahora era completamente obvia. El kunai realzado por un rayo iluminó el escudo Uchiha en la parte posterior del abrigo del Obito mayor, porque él y la mano de Kakashi lo habían atravesado. Mientras tanto, Kakashi fue apuñalado en el costado con una vara negra.

Hubo un horrible segundo en el que todo quedó en silencio, atrapado en la macabra imagen, pero luego el kunai cayó lentamente de la mano de Kakashi y cayó al suelo. El cuerpo del mayor de Obito se agitó y tosió sangre. Se apartaron el uno del otro. Kakashi cayó de rodillas y sacó la vara de su costado.

"Se acabó, Obito."

El Obito más joven se quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, viendo cómo todo se desarrollaba frente a él, sin comprender. Vio a su yo mayor sentarse y medio reír, medio toser. Levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa que hizo temblar al más joven.

"Puedes tener esta batalla. ¡Pero no voy a abandonar la guerra!"

El aire se arrugó de nuevo, convergiendo en una espiral alrededor del único Sharingan del Obito mayor. En unos segundos, había desaparecido por completo.

Las manos del más joven en el borde de la columna se agarraban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Apretó los dientes y se incorporó, saltando por encima de la columna. Naruto intentó agarrarlo por su abrigo, pero falló. Obito saltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de la batalla, con todas sus extremidades temblando.

Kakashi aún estaba desplomado de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Pero miró hacia arriba cuando Obito saltó a los bloques en ese nivel.

Los ojos disparejos se agrandaron, Kakashi se puso de pie y tropezó hacia atrás.

Pero su sorpresa solo duró un segundo. Recuperando el equilibrio, la expresión de Kakashi cambió a una mirada furiosa. Levantó una mano temblorosa y estalló con una energía azul aguda.

"Te lo dije, no estoy interesado en tus ilusiones", dijo.


	37. Contusion

Nada podría haber convencido a Obito tanto como ver la verdad él mismo. Eso no significaba que fuera fácil de aceptar.

Dejó de caminar para mirar a Kakashi, imprudentemente, sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estar dentro del alcance de ese jutsu relámpago. Estaba demasiado enojado para tener miedo.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto sucediera?" Obito gritó con los puños cerrados. "¿Por qué no pudiste detenerme? ¡Siempre pudiste vencerme antes! ¿Por qué no ahora?"

"¡Suficiente!" Kakashi dijo con dureza. Dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor, listo para defenderse de cualquier lado. "Te dije que eso no funcionará. Si aún quieres pelear, sal y podemos terminar esto".

Obito gruñó y saltó hacia Kakashi, levantándose para darle un puñetazo. Sin esperar que un ataque viniera de la 'ilusión', Kakashi se dio la vuelta y lanzó una patada que aterrizó directamente en el medio del pecho de Obito. Obito se estrelló contra el suelo y rodó un par de veces antes de volver a saltar, Sharingan ardiendo debajo de las gafas.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y dudó.

"¿Te transformaste a ti mismo?" se preguntó en voz alta. Volvió a la posición de lucha.

_____________________________________

Naruto trepó por la columna, maldiciendo en voz baja. Saltó de un bloque a otro y llegó al fondo a tiempo para ver a Kakashi y Obito chocar, enviando al joven Uchiha a volar.

¿Por qué estaban peleando?

Cuando Obito volvió a ponerse de pie, Kakashi se acercó a él con una mirada fija y sombría que a Naruto no le gustó en absoluto. Era como si se hubiera resignado a lo peor.

Esto se parecía mucho a lo que había sucedido cuando Naruto conoció al Sasuke mayor. Las cosas _no_ iban así esta vez.

"¡Para!" Naruto saltó a la plataforma. "¡Kakashi-sensei, detente! Esto probablemente te resultará bastante extraño, pero no es lo que ..."

"¿Naruto?" Kakashi se detuvo de nuevo, confundido. "Que es..."

Naruto caminó hasta que estuvo parado entre ellos dos. Obito se acordó de sí mismo y desactivó el Sharingan, pero siguió frunciendo el ceño. Kakashi miró a Obito y luego a Naruto de nuevo, la sospecha persistía en sus ojos incluso ahora. Miró con inquietud el espacio vacío a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué te molestas en esconderte así ahora? No te servirá de nada fingir."

"¡Maldita sea, somos reales! Escucha—" Naruto intentó acercarse a Kakashi, pero saltó hacia atrás en el momento en que Naruto hizo un movimiento hacia él. Cuando aterrizó, sacudió sus heridas e hizo una mueca, sujetándose el costado y hundiéndose de rodillas. La parte delantera de su chaleco estaba lo suficientemente cortada como para que la sangre se filtrara.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto corrió hacia él, mirando en caso de que Kakashi decidiera pelear con él también. Nunca antes había visto a su mentor normalmente imperturbable tan conmocionado. "¿Estás bien? Tómatelo con calma. Mira, soy yo, Naruto del pasado, ¿verdad? Lo sé, todos pensaron que fui enviado de regreso, y lo fui, pero Orochimaru me trajo a este tiempo nuevamente. Este Obito aquí, él como yo. Orochimaru también lo trajo al futuro. Él no es ese ... el tipo con el que acabas de pelear ".

Kakashi lo miró, levemente sin aliento y obviamente dolorido. Miró a Obito parado allí como antes, luego se bajó la diadema sobre su ojo Sharingan. Naruto de repente se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se había preguntado por qué su sensei lo tenía. Kakashi se desdobló de su posición defensiva y se sentó en el suelo.

Al ver que la situación se había difuminado un poco, Obito se acercó, luciendo a partes iguales cauteloso y preocupado.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Kakashi con cansancio. No se encontró con la mirada de Obito, en cambio, miró cuidadosamente a Naruto.

"¡Eso es lo que queremos saber! Hemos estado todos fuera del circuito. Er, pero ..." Naruto ejerció moderación por una vez y respondió primero a la pregunta de Kakashi. Quería asegurarse de que Kakashi entendiera que no eran un truco o un genjutsu. "Es una historia bastante larga, pero lo importante es que escapamos de Orochimaru al llegar accidentalmente a este lugar, y ya nos hemos enterado de lo que le pasará a Obito en el futuro. Y es por eso que tenemos que encontrar otra forma de volver. ¿Verdad? " Naruto se volvió hacia Obito.

"...Correcto."

Kakashi miró a Obito y luego se alejó de nuevo antes de que su mirada finalmente regresara. Era como si tuviera que adaptarse a mirar algo que era demasiado brillante.

"Si Orochimaru es el que está detrás de esto, tiene sentido", dijo finalmente Kakashi. "Él comprende las fuerzas detrás de la guerra. Pensar que usaría ese jutsu de nuevo ..."

"No somos los únicos", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "También trajo una versión infantil de Kabuto. Todavía está allí, y quién sabe cuántos más Orochimaru intentará arrastrar. Tenemos que hacer que deshaga el jutsu por completo si queremos enviar a todos de regreso".

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. "Está bien. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacarlos de aquí. No sé dónde los vamos a retener en este punto, pero no es seguro que permanezcan en esta dimensión".

"Espera un minuto." Obito dio un paso adelante, gesticulando. "Te equivocas si crees que nos vamos a esconder en alguna parte. Pasamos por un tiempo increíble solo para llegar tan lejos. Y quiero hablar con mi mayor edad. Si me dices lo que pasó, tal vez ¡Puedo detenerlo! O puedo encontrar algo útil. Luego, cuando vuelva a casa, puedo hacer que nada de esto suceda en primer lugar ".

Kakashi miró hacia otro lado de nuevo, dudando.

"¡Kakashi!"

Él todavía no respondió de inmediato. Parecía dolorido, distante.

¿Qué razón había para reprimirse? ¿Quizás la aparición de Obito aquí fue demasiado repentina, o sus heridas estaban dificultando la concentración? Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Obito cuando este hizo un sonido impaciente.

"Lo sé," comenzó Kakashi lentamente. "Es extraño ... incluso después de todos estos años, sé lo que estás pensando. Siempre fue muy sencillo contigo. Si puedes descubrir lo que pasó, puedes cambiarlo, y entonces todo será perfecto ... ? "

"¿Me estás dudando? ¿Usted _quiere_ que yo termino como alguien que hace cosas por el estilo _que_ a mis propios compañeros de equipo?" Indicó los profundos y feos cortes en el pecho de Kakashi. "¿Qué otra cosa se supone que tengo que hacer después de encontrar algo como eso? Usted _tiene_ que decirme lo que pasó. Y dónde está Rin en todo esto, de todos modos?"

"No es duda. Ese es el problema. Lo que sucedió en el pasado podría repetirse de nuevo si lo supieras. No quiero que termines de la misma manera. El problema es que parece que no puedo pensar en una manera para decir que no terminará con el mismo resultado ".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Resultará lo mismo si no _me lo_ dices, ¿verdad? ¡Te lo digo aquí y ahora que no dejaré que eso suceda!" Obito dijo, frustrado.

"Nadie sabe qué consecuencias podrían surgir de cambiar el pasado. Pero es difícil imaginar que esta situación empeore", reflexionó Kakashi. Se quedó mirando frente a él un rato más.

Los chicos esperaron. Se miraron a un lado el uno al otro. Tuvieron que convencer a Kakashi para que dijera algo. Si el yo mayor de Obito regresaba, no habría tiempo para escuchar historias.

Obito se movió como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero luego Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

"Supongo que primero, solo quiero decir que lo siento. Por cómo solía actuar cuando éramos niños, y por no poder detener esta situación actual. Decir que tengo algo de culpa sería quedarse corto".

"Kakashi-sensei—" comenzó Naruto, pero Obito lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano. Estaba mirando y escuchando con atención.

Kakashi inclinó la placa frontal de su diadema antes de dejar caer su mano nuevamente. "Probablemente ya lo hayas descubierto, pero este solía ser tu ojo. Supongo que la forma más rápida de comenzar sería con ese incidente".

Cambió de posición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Naruto y Obito siguieron su ejemplo.

"Nuestra misión era destruir el Puente Kannabi para cortar las fuerzas de Iwagakure", comenzó Kakashi. "Se suponía que debía estar fuera del camino de la pelea principal, y no demasiado peligroso. Si sucede de la misma manera en tu línea de tiempo, será poco después de que haga Jounin. Así es como lo sabrás. Pero así de simple La misión terminó saliendo mal. En el camino, Rin fue capturada por un Iwa-nin. Querías salvarla de inmediato, pero como el capitán interino en ese momento, dije que no. Pensé que deberíamos completar la misión por encima de todo . "

“ _¿Qué?_ ” Obito apretó los puños.

"Estabas tan decidido a ir por tu cuenta que nos separamos. Antes de que te fueras, me dijiste algo que nunca olvidé. Creo que es importante que lo escuches, especialmente si eres capaz de regresar y esto nunca sucede. Dijiste, 'En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados basura. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son incluso más bajos que eso'. "

Naruto miró hacia arriba rápidamente. "¡Eso es lo mismo que nos dijiste cuando hicimos la prueba para convertirnos en genin!"

Obito le frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia Kakashi. "Algo que dije ..."

"Tenías razón. Al final me di cuenta y volví para ayudarte. Pude llegar a tiempo, pero perdí el ojo tratando de defenderte de una de las personas que habían capturado a Rin. Todo sucedió bastante rápido después de eso. Pudimos sacarla, pero una piedra comenzó a caer en mi punto ciego cuando nos íbamos, y tú me empujaste fuera del camino. Se cayó sobre ti. La mitad de tu cuerpo fue aplastado, y no pudimos ' No hagas nada para sacarte ". Kakashi estaba hablando en completo silencio ahora, mientras Obito y Naruto estaban sentados allí, paralizados. "Nosotros ... teníamos que irnos, o de lo contrario terminaríamos enterrados debajo de las rocas también. Pero lo entendiste. Querías que saliéramos. Hiciste que Rin trasplantara tu ojo para reemplazar el que perdí. Y luego nos fuimos . Todos pensaron que habías muerto entonces ".

Kakashi hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca y favoreciendo su costado empalado. Su respiración se quedó corta durante unos segundos.

"Quiero decir, pero no lo hice, obviamente." Obito estaba pálido. "¿No puedes darme más para continuar? Por ejemplo, ¿cuándo ocurre exactamente esto? ¿Cuántos enemigos había? ¿Dónde estaba Sensei?"

"Por su cuenta, haciendo otra parte de la misión", dijo Kakashi, con voz superficial. "Tendrás que conformarte con eso, porque hay más por venir. Nos vamos de aquí en unos minutos, ya sea que hayas terminado de escuchar o no. Así que esto tiene que ser un poco más apresurado que cualquiera de nosotros. quisiera. No puedo decirlo con más suavidad ".

Naruto quería preguntar si Kakashi estaba bien, o cómo iban a irse de aquí, pero echó un vistazo a la expresión afligida de Obito y guardó silencio.

"No puedo decir exactamente qué te pasó después de eso, porque no lo sé," continuó Kakashi. "Sé que en algún momento decidiste rechazar la realidad y empezar a trabajar para crear un mundo de sueños donde todos pudieran tener su propia vida idealizada. Sin embargo, no pudo haber sucedido de la noche a la mañana. El verdadero catalizador no llegó hasta más tarde". El pauso. "Dejé que Rin muriera."

Esta vez, cuando Obito intentó golpear a Kakashi en la cara, en realidad conectó. Kakashi cayó a un lado, apoyando sus manos contra el suelo. Luego volvió a sentarse lentamente, mirando fijamente a Obito con su único ojo descubierto. Obito se puso de pie, Naruto se levantó de un salto y puso sus brazos debajo de los de Obito para detenerlo.

"¡Obito! Detente, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres verlo golpeado, creo que cuanto mayor te encargaste de eso."

Esto hizo que Obito dejara de moverse. Volvió a sentarse, con los brazos cruzados y la postura rígida. "¿Qué quieres decir con _que dejaste morir a Rin?_ ¿Qué, la dejaste sola en otra situación, ya que yo no estaba allí para hacerte cambiar de opinión?"

"No," dijo Kakashi en voz baja, sintiendo su mejilla. "Fue capturada por Kirigakure, pero fui a buscarla lo antes posible. Para cuando pude sacarla, la habían obligado a ser la jinchuuriki de Sanbi. Rin se dio cuenta cuando nos perseguían a casa. nos perseguían para hacernos llegar más rápido, para que pudieran desatar el Tres Colas en Konoha. Una vez que Rin se dio cuenta de eso, quiso evitar regresar a cualquier costo. Traté de eliminar a todos los que nos perseguían, pero ... . Mientras estaba peleando, Rin de repente saltó frente a mi ataque. Fue a propósito. Ella quería asegurarse de que el Sanbi no pudiera ser usado más por ellos ".

Obito estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con las manos en las rodillas agarrando la tela con fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Obito ..." comenzó Naruto. La historia era lo suficientemente difícil de escuchar, y todo había sucedido incluso antes de que él naciera. No podía creer que no hubiera sabido tanto sobre su propio sensei. "Es ... eso no ha sucedido en tu mundo. Y no sucederá, porque ahora lo sabes".

Kakashi dio un suspiro largo, casi silencioso. "Desafortunadamente, eso no es lo suficientemente bueno".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Obito preguntó con brusquedad.

"Puede que no tenga derecho a decir esto, y no sé si me escucharás. Pero deberías, porque escuché esto directamente de tu yo mayor. Obito, no comenzaste la guerra porque estabas enojado conmigo por no proteger a Rin. Es la dureza de la realidad misma contra la que te rebelas. Imaginar que todo será perfecto si puedes detener este evento en particular, que no es muy diferente de querer esconderte en un mundo donde no puede ser lastimado. Tu yo mayor nunca aceptaría una solución tan incierta, lo que significa que en algún lugar profundo, tampoco será lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Incluso si lo logras, no significa que nunca le suceda nada malo. tú." Miró a Naruto. "He visto lo suficiente de nuestro mundo como para saber que le suceden cosas malas y sin sentido a personas que no lo merecen. Las personas se lastiman entre sí. Es por eso que he seguido fortaleciéndome para proteger lo que puedo ".

Kakashi sonrió a su manera extraña, donde era posible decirlo a pesar de que la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto. Naruto se frotó la nuca tímidamente. Eso era lo mismo que le había dicho a Kakashi, justo después de llegar al futuro por primera vez. Lo había olvidado.

Y entendió lo que Kakashi quería decir. Desde que juró cambiar el pasado, sabía que las cosas no siempre saldrían bien. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que detener una cosa empeorara la situación. No había forma de saberlo.

"Pero tenemos que intentarlo, siempre que podamos", dijo Naruto, mirando a Obito. "No te rindes cuando las cosas no salen como quieres, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, esa es la impresión que tengo desde que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, podría estar equivocado".

Obito frunció el ceño ante el jab. "Si puedo salvar a Rin, podré enfrentar cualquier otra cosa que suceda. Puedes contar con eso."

"Espero que sea cierto". Kakashi miró hacia arriba y alrededor, escaneando el área nuevamente. "Hay una última cosa que tenemos que resolver antes de irnos. Pero si el Obito mayor regresa, nos iremos de todos modos. Sobre este jutsu de Orochimaru. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo lo realiza? Si tuviéramos incluso los sellos usado, eso sería un comienzo. "

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Itachi dijo que Orochimaru probablemente no pueda usarlo tanto como el Edo Tensei, porque era más difícil. Pero probablemente tendremos que capturarlo antes de que podamos deshacerlo, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy seguro." Kakashi hizo una pausa. "Como el Edo Tensei, toma tu alma de otro mundo y la une a un cuerpo anfitrión en este. La diferencia es que el otro tiempo y lugar probablemente no existen hasta que te quitan de él. Ese es el punto divergente".

Obito levantó una ceja y Naruto inclinó la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

"El lugar de donde vienes es diferente de algún lugar como el Mundo Puro. Probablemente sea otra dimensión. De lo contrario, tus seres mayores serían capaces de recordar todo esto", explicó Kakashi. "Eso automáticamente lo haría más complicado que el Edo Tensei".

"¡Espere!" Obito intervino, inclinándose hacia adelante. " _Se_ supone que _esto también_ es otra dimensión, ¿no? ¿ _Eso_ significa que puedo teletransportarme a casa si quisiera?"

"No lo sé. Tanto mi kamui como tu yo mayor van a esta dimensión. No parece posible que vayamos a ningún otro lado. Nunca digas nunca, pero no podemos confiar en eso para llevarte a casa. viajar entre aquí y allá sería incluso más difícil de lo que ha hecho Orochimaru. No puedo imaginar qué tipo de poder se necesitaría ".

Eso provocó algo en la memoria de Naruto. "¡Eso es lo que dijo el Obito mayor! Apuesto a que sabe si es posible o no. Quiero decir, si podemos llegar hasta aquí, ¿por qué no? Excepto, si nos vamos ahora, Orochimaru podría encontrarnos de nuevo. Con eso etiqueta de control de su ... "

"No creo que me haya puesto uno todavía", interrumpió Obito, señalando su frente con el pulgar. "Quiero decir ... no recuerdo que eso sucedió, y nunca lo escuchamos regodearse por eso. Y él podría haberme impedido sacarte de ahí, ¿verdad?"

"Entonces, si podemos hacer que deshaga el jutsu, estarás libre en casa", intervino Naruto emocionado.

"Sí, pero ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Tiempo fuera," interrumpió Kakashi. "¿Qué etiqueta de control?"

Naruto se frotó la nuca. "Es algo que Orochimaru me puso cuando peleamos en Suna. Es similar a la forma en que controla las invocaciones de Edo Tensei. Según él, puede usarlo para ver lo que veo y escuchar lo que escucho. Pero si puedo hacerlo en casa, aunque sea por un momento, tal vez pueda decirles qué lo está causando. Al menos hasta que consigamos arrinconar a ese bastardo serpiente ".

"Veo." Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. Naruto podía sentir su ira apenas disimulada. "Tenemos que decidir qué hacer ahora. No sé qué ha pasado en el exterior desde que aterrizamos aquí. Es posible que necesiten mi ayuda, y no los voy a dejar solos".

"Bien, entonces llévanos contigo!" Dijo Obito. "Todavía necesito hablar con el yo mayor. Quizás pueda averiguar cómo llegar a casa".

"Esa no es una buena idea. No creo que le importe que seas la misma persona. Destruirá cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. Y no quiero que Naruto se acerque demasiado al enemigo". Kakashi pensó durante unos segundos. "Pero ... no tengo suficiente chakra para hacer más de un viaje."

"Kakashi-sensei, necesitas un médico", dijo Naruto con firmeza. "Además, no quieres dejar la batalla todavía, ¿verdad? Llévanos contigo. Estaremos bien."

"... Está bien. Pero solo digo eso porque dejarte aquí sería peor. Aterrizaré lejos de la pelea. Naruto, cuando lleguemos allí, quiero que llames a los Toads y que te lleven su montaña ".

Naruto estaba a punto de decir que si quería volver a la montaña, simplemente los llamaría aquí, pero Obito pasó a su lado agresivamente.

"Como sea, vámonos. No quiero que te derrumbes y nos dejes atrapados aquí."

Kakashi parecía saber que sus advertencias tuvieron poco efecto. Miró de reojo a Obito mientras estaba entre los dos, un poco más alto que cualquiera de ellos, y apoyó una mano en cada uno de sus hombros.

_____________________________________

Estaba oscuro donde aterrizaron. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y no se podía ver nada más en el área inmediata. Naruto escuchó el sonido del agua, como el océano o un lago agitado cercano.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia adelante, sin aliento. Todavía los sostenía, en busca de apoyo esta vez.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Se preguntó Naruto en voz alta, sosteniéndolo firme. Dondequiera que estuvieran, era agradable ver el cielo nocturno y respirar aire fresco de nuevo. La otra dimensión fue útil, pero espeluznante.

"Estamos a una buena distancia del frente," dijo Kakashi. Estaba a punto de decir más, pero se detuvo de repente y los soltó. Se agachó y sacó algo encajado en la roca, algo que brillaba contra el fondo negro como la tinta.

"¿Qué es?" Obito estiró la cabeza para mirar. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Era un kunai de aspecto inusual. Tenía tres puntas afiladas y un pesado mango de madera con una especie de sello pintado.

Los tres lo sintieron al mismo tiempo. Una increíble cantidad de energía cargó el aire, haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se erizaran con electricidad estática.

 _¡Está cargando un bijuudama! ¡Ese idiota probablemente planea enviarlo aquí_ _!_ dijo el Kyuubi.

"¿Bijuudama?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta.

_¡Vamos a morir si nos quedamos aquí! ¡Diles ahora_ _!_

"Uh, ah, ¡el Kyuubi dice que moriremos si nos quedamos aquí!" Naruto soltó en pánico.

"Veo." Kakashi se puso de pie, todavía mirando el kunai en su mano. "Probablemente no tenga sentido correr, así que regresa a la dimensión Kamui".

"¿Qué?" Naruto estaba extremadamente confundido.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Obito demandó.

"No tengo suficiente chakra para ir de nuevo. Para empezar, pudiste llevar a Naruto ya ti mismo, así que deberías poder hacer eso".

Tal vez fue la confusión, o la intensa y opresiva energía que cargaba el aire, pero Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado. Se sintió extrañamente desconectado de la escena, como si de repente lo estuviera viendo desde lejos.

"¿Crees que te vamos a dejar aquí?" Obito gritó. Agarró a Naruto por el brazo y luego a Kakashi, acercándolos a todos. "¡No te disculpes por ser un idiota y luego me pidas que te deje atrás en algún lado, idiota Kakashi!"

El espacio a su alrededor se retorció en una espiral, y esta vez ni siquiera tomó mucho tiempo.

Su aterrizaje dentro de la dimensión Kamui no fue elegante. Todos se tambalearon por el impulso, perdieron el sentido de la gravedad por un momento y casi se caen. Naruto tropezó con una columna, mareado, pero ya no sentía la extraña desencarnación de hace un momento.

' _¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar, Kyuubi?'_

_El Juubi estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque masivo. No estaba dirigido a nosotros, pero con ese kunai allí, sabía que teníamos que irnos para estar completamente seguro_ _._

" _Si usted lo dice. ¿Sigues pensando que Orochimaru no puede vernos en esta dimensión? '_

_No puedo sentirlo aquí. Pero en el momento en que nos vamos, su conexión sigue ahí. Es exasperante_ _._

"... No me importa lo que digas, ¡tenemos que volver! Mira, mientras podamos venir aquí, no pueden tocarnos", dijo Obito.

"Creo que te estás olvidando de alguien muy importante, que puede venir aquí con la misma facilidad que tú".

"Oye, Obito," interrumpió Naruto. "¿Tuviste una sensación extraña justo antes de dejar esa roca?"

"Me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?"

"No, fue como ... casi como flotar, o quedarse dormido, pero no".

Obito frunció el ceño. "Tal vez. Aunque no lo creo. Podría haber sido solo el darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir. Me acostumbraré a eso a este paso."

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, perplejo. Esa sensación le resultaba familiar y en realidad no podía confundirse con otra cosa. Se sentía como si la conexión con su cuerpo de clon vegetal se hubiera aflojado por solo un segundo.

Pero que sucediera exactamente en ese momento fue extraño. La única causa en la que podía pensar era el bijuudama.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Fue porque podía matarlos, sin lugar a dudas?

"Escucha," dijo Naruto lentamente, frotando sus manos por el cabello como solía hacer cuando estaba tratando de pensar. Era solo un presentimiento que tenía, pero había algo en ello. Tenía que haberlo. "Hay algo sobre la energía del bijuu. Es una de las únicas cosas que pueden lastimarnos, ¿verdad? No creo que Orochimaru quiera que nos maten. Él tampoco quiere que yo caiga en las manos del enemigo. Traernos aquí no fue fácil de hacer, y no es como si quisiera dejar que el mundo se acabe si me capturan ".

Obito y Kakashi lo miraron mientras eso se hundía.

"Eso podría ser cierto." El ceño de Kakashi se frunció. "Pero todavía no es una idea buena para ustedes dos a participar en en la parte delantera. Demasiadas cosas podrían ir mal. Y aunque Orochimaru _hizo_ un-convocatoria a que se guarda del peligro, podría traer de vuelta. Usted quedaría atrapado de nuevo ".

"Sí, lo sé. Pero Obito volvería a casa, al menos. Dudo que Orochimaru pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo sin una etiqueta. Si tuviera que hacerlo, podría escapar de nuevo. Quiero decir," añadió Naruto rápidamente ante la mirada en el rostro de Kakashi. . "Solo digo, es mejor estar en peligro ahí fuera que aquí, porque Orochimaru no puede ver nada pasando aquí. Eso es todo."

Kakashi siguió mirándolo, dándole su mirada patentada. "Aa, lo entiendo. Podrías tener razón. Estoy seguro de que Obito nos llevará de regreso a la pelea de todos modos, sin importar lo que diga. Pero, Naruto ... ten en cuenta que este mundo podría terminar si caes en el manos equivocadas. Aparte de Orochimaru, llegar a un lugar seguro debería ser tu prioridad número uno ".

Había otro significado bajo sus palabras: 'Sé lo que estás pensando. No hagas nada precipitado '.

Naruto tragó. Incluso él no estaba completamente seguro de tener razón, pero hacer certezas a partir de las incertidumbres era su especialidad, ¿no?

"Está bien", dijo. "Obito, podríamos separarnos después de esto, así que necesito que me prometas _completa_ y _absolutamente_ que arreglarás las cosas cuando vuelvas a casa. No te conviertas en un idiota malvado, tampoco, o encontraré una manera de patea tu trasero ".

"Como si pudieras. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" Obito inclinó sus gafas. "Ya tengo el Sharingan y un nuevo jutsu increíble, así que podré proteger a todos. Te lo prometo".

"Bueno."

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie, viejo-Kakashi?" Dijo Obito. El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió un poco por la sorpresa cuando su ex compañero de equipo se agachó debajo de su brazo para levantarlo. Naruto sonrió y entrelazó los brazos al otro lado de Obito mientras se preparaba para transportarlos a todos.


	38. Nueve

Aterrizaron en una escena completamente diferente a la anterior.

No estaba tan oscuro aquí, pero la tierra estéril y la roca rasgada era todo lo que tenían para un paisaje. Pero eso no lo hacía aburrido de ver.

La enorme barrera roja y la monstruosa criatura dentro de ella se encargaron de eso.

Naruto lo miró con la boca entreabierta. Esta fue la primera vez que pudo ver al Juubi, ya que nunca había estado claro cuándo usó el Modo Sabio.

También había gente a su alrededor, pero era difícil notarlos con algo así en el medio. Eran tan diminutos en comparación a esta distancia que parecían pulgas saltando.

"¡Sí! ¡Pude acercarnos más!" Obito apretó el puño.

"Qué ..." Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo. Aunque Obito se había encargado de transportarlos esta vez, las peleas y los saltos anteriores estaban pasando factura. "¡Más cerca no era lo que debías haber estado buscando, Obito!"

"Ve a buscar a tu yo mayor. Él debería estar donde está esa cosa grande y fea, el Juubi", dijo Naruto. "Probablemente encima de su cabeza. Podemos lidiar con las cosas aquí. Pero no dejes que te mate. Tengo un plan para recuperarnos, así que es posible que no tengas mucho tiempo".

Obito lo miró fijamente por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Kakashi y luego se dio la vuelta. "Aa. Ten cuidado también. Y si pasa algo, bueno ..."

Le tendió la mano. Naruto lo sacudió, ignorando el cosquilleo en sus ojos.

"Apesta que no nacimos en la misma generación. Realmente podríamos haber pateado traseros como equipo. Pero ganaré a Kakashi para convertirme en instructor en mi tiempo". Obito se volvió para alejarse.

"No, detente—" Kakashi trató de pararse, pero sus piernas temblaban mucho cuando cambió su peso hacia ellas. Naruto lo atrapó mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado, luego lo ayudó a volver al suelo.

"Solo descansa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y los demás deben asegurarse de salvar este mundo. Nos preocuparemos por volver al nuestro".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Naruto no respondió. Se alejó unos pasos de Kakashi y miró al Juubi que se avecinaba delante.

Realmente no hubo mucho tiempo.

Alguien en este campo de batalla seguramente los notaría tarde o temprano, y entonces podría perderse la oportunidad. Y aunque necesitaba que Obito se fuera para no escuchar lo que Naruto iba a decir, sería malo si llegara a su yo mayor demasiado rápido.

"Naruto, dime lo que estás planeando. No hagas nada imprudente por tu cuenta."

Naruto volvió a mirar a Kakashi y se alejó unos pasos más, solo para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de su alcance. Plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y miró hacia arriba.

"¡Orochimaru! ¡No sé qué estás haciendo en un momento como este, pero es mejor que te detengas y escuches!" le gritó al cielo, con los puños al descubierto. "En este momento, Obito se dirige directamente hacia el medio del peligro. No sé si te preocupas lo suficiente por él como para salvarlo tú mismo, pero te va a importar en solo unos segundos".

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás seguro de que él puede escucharte?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto continuó. "Si no nos envías a _todos de_ regreso, Obito, Kabuto y cualquier otra persona que no conozcamos, en los próximos treinta segundos, deshaceré el sello que retiene al Kyuubi. Buena suerte tratando de controlarlo". ¡con esa etiqueta tuya! Y estaremos aquí, al aire libre, donde el enemigo pueda vernos ".

"¡Naruto!"

"Pero," dijo Naruto más fuerte, "Si cooperas y nos envías de regreso, este mundo no solo no terminará, sino que podrás mantener tu etiqueta conmigo cuando me envíes a casa. Eso es realmente lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No? ¿Para ver qué haré cuando vuelva? "

Naruto sintió una sensación de ardor comenzando en su sello. Era la misma sensación que antes, cuando Orochimaru había comenzado a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Tropezó un poco y se rió en voz alta. Estaba funcionando. La serpiente definitivamente podía escucharlo.

"Eso no funcionará. Al menos puedo ir contra ti el tiempo suficiente para arrancar el sello. Solo tomará un segundo."

Dentro del sello, Naruto y el Kyuubi estaban mirando a un gigantesco ojo rojo. El zorro miró a Naruto a través de los barrotes mientras se cernía frente al sello, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaban por debajo del borde del papel.

" _No tienes la llave,"_ gruñó el Kyuubi, entrecerrando los ojos. _"La única manera es forzar mi energía y romperla, y tu mente tiene que estar completamente dispuesta a que eso funcione"._

"Lo es", dijo Naruto. Su yo mayor le había dicho lo que sucedería cuando se quitara ese sello. Incluso si el Kyuubi estuviera a punto de ser liberado por completo, estaría bien. Su papá lo salvaría. Naruto cerró los ojos, apretando los nudillos alrededor del borde del papel.

"¡Naruto!"

La voz provenía del mundo exterior, pero esta vez no era la voz de Kakashi. Naruto abrió los ojos y sintió las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros. Levantó la vista para ver un rostro de Edo Tensei, con ojos azules contra negros, y rasgos agrietados que adquirieron una expresión de preocupación.

"Naruto, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Para ti-?"

En el momento en que su concentración vaciló, Naruto fue golpeado con la sensación de control de nuevo, esta vez incluso más agresivamente. Gritó, tropezando, las extremidades temblando por el esfuerzo de resistir. Todo terminaría si Orochimaru lograba controlarlo. Apenas era consciente de ello cuando Minato lo atrapó y lo bajó al suelo. Comenzó a inspeccionar el sello, con las cejas amarillas fruncidas por la preocupación.

"Kakashi, ¿sabes lo que está pasando?"

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron al ver a Minato frente a él, pero pudo responder con bastante rapidez. "Orochimaru ha puesto una etiqueta de control en este Naruto. Este jutsu suyo que invoca versiones pasadas de personas vivas es como el Edo Tensei. Puede manipular y controlar a quienquiera que convoque".

"Escuché algo al respecto", dijo Minato. "Orochimaru también nos trajo aquí. Pero ahora está en otro lugar."

"Es capaz de ver y oír a través de Naruto. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo ... aprovechándose de eso al intentar provocar a Orochimaru para que soltara el jutsu".

Minato hizo una pausa, con las manos sobre el sello. "Si este jutsu es como el Edo Tensei, tenemos que sellar el alma de Naruto de una manera que Orochimaru no pueda volver a alcanzarlo, pero aún así lo deja de regreso donde pertenece".

"No," gruñó Naruto con esfuerzo. Alzó la mano para agarrar la tela blanca del abrigo de su padre. "Si haces eso, no podré salvar a Obito. Orochimaru simplemente lo dejará morir".

"¿Obito?" Minato miró a Kakashi, confundido.

"También trajo a Obito del pasado. En este momento, Obito está tratando de ir a donde está su yo mayor".

Minato todavía se veía confundido y un poco preocupado. Naruto se puso su abrigo, deseando que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero le resultó difícil sacar sus pensamientos.

"Orochimaru perdería a Obito ahora si muriera o fuera enviado de regreso, de cualquier manera. No puede recuperarlo sin un ancla", explicó Naruto, con la voz tensa. "Así que Obito es inútil para él ahora, pero yo no. Esa conexión tiene que permanecer, porque es la única forma en que me escuchará. No me importa. Salvar a Obito es más importante que salvarme a mí, porque hacer eso también te salvará a _ti_ ... y al yo en su mundo, y a muchas otras personas ".

Minato lo miró, pensando, con el ceño fruncido levemente. Pero su postura se relajó después de unos segundos.

"No puedo quitar la etiqueta en sí, ya que está adherida a tu alma, si es como la convocatoria de Edo Tensei. Pero si no quieres que tu alma esté sellada lejos del alcance de Orochimaru, al menos podría bloquear él de controlar su cuerpo. " Minato levantó una mano y comenzó a brillar. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron el movimiento con cautela mientras aplicaba la mano a su sello.

"Itachi intentó hacer eso con genjutsu, pero sólo funcionó una vez. Y no ayudó mucho".

"Esto durará más. Pero no eliminará la etiqueta por completo. Tampoco sé si durará para siempre".

La cara de Naruto se arrugó ante el leve cosquilleo que vino de Minato manipulando el sello. Podía decir que estaba funcionando. Gradualmente se hizo más fácil pensar, más fácil moverse. Se sentó lentamente y flexionó las manos, mirando hacia abajo mientras las apretaba en puños.

"Bueno." Naruto se puso de pie, torpemente al principio, luego se mantuvo firme. "Ahora que no puede controlarme, no puede detenerme".

"¿Que planeas hacer?"

Naruto cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo. ' _¿La etiqueta todavía funciona? ¿Todavía puede ver lo que estamos haciendo?_

_Aa, eso creo. Minato sabe de lo que está hablando ._

No iba a ser fácil. Naruto había perdido el elemento sorpresa, Orochimaru sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Con suerte, no era demasiado tarde para lograrlo de todos modos.

Naruto se volvió cuando su padre se paró detrás de él, y Kakashi miró hacia arriba desde un poco más atrás.

"Encontraré una manera que no se meta con el sello. No se preocupen", les dijo, apoyando una mano en su pecho. "Pase lo que pase, si esto funciona o no, no volverás a ver _esta_ versión de mí. Pero todavía tienes el yo mayor. Preocúpate más por él y concéntrate en evitar que el mundo se acabe. He llegado al fin de lo que puedo hacer aquí en el futuro. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es salvar el pasado a mi manera ". Mordiéndose el labio, se volvió hacia Minato. "Cuida de Kakashi-sensei y Obito y del yo mayor. Tendremos — tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, pero el yo mayor podría no hacerlo. Así que ..."

Lo que quería decir era salir más torpe y menos heroico de lo que quería, así que Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejándolos allí.

"... Estoy orgulloso de ti," dijo Minato suavemente.

"Sensei, el Juubi," dijo Kakashi.

Algo sobre la energía en el aire había cambiado. Una serie de ataques estalló en la distancia. El Juubi se agitaba salvajemente dentro de la barrera.

"Mi cuerpo principal está en la barrera. Algo está a punto de suceder. Necesitamos llegar a quien esté controlando el Juubi de inmediato". Minato sacó uno de sus kunai especializados. "¿Estarás bien aquí?"

"Sí. Solo necesito recuperar algo de chakra."

"Mi otro hijo debería poder encargarse de eso, si alguna vez llega aquí". Minato le devolvió la sonrisa por encima del hombro y luego desapareció.

Obito corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la enorme criatura contra la que todos luchaban, con los ojos fijos en su cabeza, como si tuviera alguna esperanza de ver a su yo mayor a esta distancia.

Cuanto más se acercaba, se hacía más claro que alcanzarlo no sería fácil. La barrera masiva fue solo el primer paso.

Obito quería permanecer fuera de la vista de todos en _ambos_ lados de la guerra. No tenía tiempo para preguntas, y ya sea que lo reconocieran o no, Obito dudaba que alguien lo dejara acercarse a la pelea.

Saltando y agachándose tan hábilmente como pudo, Obito presionó su espalda contra un fragmento de roca y miró hacia la barrera. Estaba cerca de él ahora, pero la distancia entre él y el Juubi era mayor de lo que pensó originalmente.

"¿Obito?" dijo una vieja voz que sonaba asombrada.

Obito se estremeció y miró a su alrededor salvajemente. ¿Ya lo habían descubierto? ¿Por quién?

Vio a un anciano vestido con equipo de batalla sentado frente a la barrera, con las manos en un sello. Pero actualmente estaba mirando a Obito con los ojos muy abiertos. Obito también lo reconoció.

"¿Sandaime-sama?" se escondió detrás de la roca. "¡Lo que sea que estés pensando, no es lo que piensas! Espera". Se asomó de nuevo. "Pensé que estabas ... um, muerto en esta línea de tiempo. Asesinado por Orochimaru."

"Aa, y él también me trajo de regreso. ¿Cómo conoces a Naruto? No me digas, ¿eres uno de los traídos aquí del pasado?"

"¿Sabes sobre eso?" Obito preguntó con cautela.

"Solo un poco. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso!"

"Tengo que ver a mi yo mayor". Obito salió de detrás de la roca. No parecía que el Sandaime pudiera moverse de la posición en la que estaba. "Estás sosteniendo esta barrera, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes dejarme pasar?"

"Soy uno de ellos. ¡Y absolutamente no! ¡Hay una bestia lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a toda la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada de una vez, sin mencionar al hombre detrás de esta guerra!"

"¡Lo sé!" Obito gritó. "¡Ese hombre es el mayor de mí! Y si no lo enfrento ahora, probablemente nunca tenga la oportunidad! Así que tienes que dejarme pasar. ¡Por favor!"

Hiruzen pareció sorprendido y luego sombrío. "Lo siento. Entiendo por qué querrías verlo, pero cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, es demasiado peligroso".

Obito frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a través de la barrera. Había gente al otro lado, corriendo hacia el Juubi. Parecía que todavía podían usar su jutsu allí.

¡Por supuesto! Ya tenía la sensación de aterrizar donde quería usando el kamui. Y esta vez, incluso pudo ver el lugar al que quería ir. Entonces, si se concentraba realmente, debería poder hacer un aterrizaje preciso.

"Entiendo. Solo estás haciendo tu trabajo. Pero tengo que irme", dijo Obito. Activó su Sharingan y miró al Juubi, tratando de encontrar un toque de energía familiar encima.

Allí.

Obito respiró hondo, se concentró en adónde quería ir y dio un paso adelante. El espacio a su alrededor se retorcía y se doblaba a su orden.

"Obito—"

La voz del Sandaime se cortó cuando Obito se deslizó hacia la otra dimensión. Pero esta vez, no se molestó en materializarse allí hasta el final. Lo atravesó, concentrándose en su destino, y llegó al otro lado con la misma facilidad que atravesar una puerta. A pesar de lo graves que eran las cosas, se sentía eufórico. Esta habilidad se estaba volviendo cada vez más natural para él.

Un chillido fuerte y aullante lo recibió al otro lado. El Juubi se agitaba y gritaba.

La boca de Obito se abrió. Su yo mayor estaba justo frente a él, pero su apariencia había cambiado dramáticamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la lucha, la mitad estaba en algo oscuro. Sus manos estaban encerradas en un sello y su cabello comenzaba a ponerse blanco.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Obito demandó, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!"

Sin saber qué más hacer, puso sus manos sobre las de su yo mayor y trató de separarlas.

Solo entonces su yo mayor pareció prestarle atención. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por la sustancia negra, pero el izquierdo se movió hacia abajo para mirarlo, estrechándose. Era un ojo aterrador, de color púrpura con anillos que irradiaban desde el centro.

Contra su voluntad, el Obito más joven se congeló de miedo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Esta persona estaba tan lejos de su alcance que no parecía posible que pudieran tener la misma alma.

Esa mirada no tenía conmoción, confusión o cualquier otra cosa remotamente humana en ella. Hacía frío. Todo lo que veía su yo mayor era alguien que intentaba interferir.

Los brazos se envolvieron repentinamente alrededor de él por detrás, levantando a Obito y alejándolo de su yo mayor. Al mismo tiempo, una forma naranja brillante y resplandeciente con llamas negras que irradiaban de ella apareció donde había estado. Obito gritó en estado de shock cuando vio un chorro de sangre brotar de un corte en el pecho de su yo mayor. Luego parpadeó y, de repente, volvió a estar en el suelo.

Obito tropezó en su prisa por darse la vuelta, listo para luchar. Solamente...

Su mentor se paró frente a él, sonriendo.

"¡M-Minato-sensei!"

"Mucho tiempo sin verte." Minato hizo una pausa y se frotó la nuca. "Bueno, supongo que eso solo se aplica por mi parte, ¿no?"

"¡Ah—! ¡Eres un zombi!" Obito lloró, notando los ojos de Minato y las grietas en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, no estoy bajo el control de nadie", dijo Minato. Se acercó a Obito y le puso una mano en el hombro. La piel debajo se quemó por solo un segundo antes de que la sensación se desvaneciera.

Obito tiró de su cuello hacia un lado para ver una secuencia familiar de líneas onduladas contra su piel. "Oye, ¿para qué fue eso?"

"Prueba," dijo Minato. "No sé si esa marca permanecerá contigo cuando regreses. Pero si lo hace, podría ser útil. Para los dos. Además, Naruto me pidió que cuidara de ti."

La mano de Obito cayó. Miró hacia abajo, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza. "S-Sensei, yo ... todo lo que pasa aquí. Es mi culpa."

"No," dijo Minato gentilmente. "Debo asumir parte de la culpa, también. Si hubiera llegado allí a tiempo, todo podría haber sido diferente. Pero sabes ... hasta hace un minuto, ni siquiera sabía que tu yo mayor todavía estaba vivo en este momento."

"¿Eh?" Obito lo miró.

"Aa. Eso—"

Obito parpadeó cuando su sensei desapareció repentinamente con un pequeño sonido, dejando atrás una columna de humo a la deriva.

¿Un bunshin?

"Esto es algo inusual, aunque no diría que disfruto el momento. No eres solo una construcción de chakra. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, muchacho?"

La voz vino de un hombre sentado casualmente en una roca detrás de donde el bunshin de Minato había estado parado hace un momento. Tenía una gran cantidad de cabello negro puntiagudo y ...

Obito dio un paso atrás y apuntó con su Sharingan al extraño. Este hombre tenía el mismo tipo de ojos que tenía su yo mayor.

La tierra se inclinó hacia abajo mientras Naruto se acercaba más y más al frente de batalla. Incluso a esta distancia, los restos de la pelea eran demasiado evidentes.

Mientras trepaba por las rocas, abriéndose paso a través de cuerpos llenos de basura y tierra rota, se preguntó de nuevo si esta era la mejor manera. Después de todo, Orochimaru fácilmente podría decidir abandonarlo _,_ y entonces todo estaría perdido. Eso era doblemente probable ahora que la primera oportunidad estaba arruinada.

Pero no pensó que eso pasaría. Lo que hizo que esto fuera realmente difícil fue ver la destrucción que estaba causando esta pelea. Naruto seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto y hecho en el futuro. ¿Había sido suficiente? ¿Sería capaz de hacer alguna diferencia en el resultado si regresara al pasado? ¿O era como había dicho Kakashi, y pasarían cosas malas sin importar lo que hicieran los demás?

Aún así, no había otra opción que huir de la realidad.

No importa lo que sucediera, nunca se rendiría a eso. No había duda de que eventualmente, el Obito de su época trataría de convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

Estaba listo para eso.

' _Kyuubi, ya casi estamos allí. ¿Me ayudarás?'_

_Sí_ _._

El mayor de Naruto se había distraído con la presencia de su yo más joven desde que éste llegó al campo de batalla. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando sintió que el bunshin de Minato se unía a él y a Kakashi, pero por alguna razón se fue, dejando al yo más joven de Naruto vagando solo por el borde de la destrucción.

Por enésima vez, extendió sus sentidos, tratando de averiguar adónde iba el más joven.

¿Fue esto real? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Debería enviar un bunshin para saber qué estaba pasando?

 _Oye, gaki. Déjame tomar el control por un minuto_ _._ Dijo Kurama, con la barbilla apoyada en una pata con indiferencia.

' _¿Para qué?'_ Preguntó Naruto, un poco sospechoso. La última vez que el zorro preguntó eso de la nada, terminó lanzando a Kakashi directamente al ataque del enemigo.

Todo había salido bien, pero aún así.

_Simplemente hazlo. Estuve hablando conmigo desde el otro momento. Él y el pequeño tienen un plan_ _._

' _¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de plan? ¿Y qué diablos están haciendo aquí? ¡Pensé que los habíamos enviado de vuelta!_

_Date prisa y hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré más tarde_ _._

Naruto refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que le pedían y cedió el control al zorro.

Con el interruptor, sus ojos cambiaron y las líneas oscuras en su rostro del Modo Kyuubi Chakra se volvieron más gruesas y salvajes. Kurama puso el rostro de Naruto en una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados.

"Perdón por esto, chico."

Al instante se volvió y comenzó a huir del frente de batalla, con llamas brillantes detrás de su velocidad. Algunas personas gritaron, pero Kurama las ignoró. Podrían conformarse con el bunshin de Naruto por unos minutos.

' _¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?'_ Gritó Naruto. _¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tou-chan y Sasuke podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda! '_

"Solo cállate y mira. Créeme."

El Naruto más joven los estaba esperando entre el suelo revuelto detrás de todo, donde casi no había nadie. Miró hacia arriba, viendo como Kurama saltaba el último tramo de distancia y aterrizaba frente a él.

"Hola, pequeño mocoso. Será mejor que me agradezcas por tomarte todos estos problemas. Tu yo mayor es un dolor en el trasero", dijo Kurama. Agarró los antebrazos de Naruto con ambas manos, y Naruto se aferró a sus brazos a cambio.

"Si gracias." Naruto sonrió.

Las llamas de los chakras lamieron la piel del joven Naruto, levantando sus brazos como por una fuerza magnética invisible. Ni siquiera fue necesario ajustar la energía para transferirla.

Y no tardó mucho.

El joven Naruto hizo una mueca y siseó, de repente apretando su agarre. Sus brazos estaban comenzando a transformarse. Se formaron crestas resistentes en la superficie de su piel y se movieron hacia abajo, alargando sus dedos. Las ramas en ciernes comenzaron a brotar.

"Pronto, será suficiente para iniciar una reacción en cadena que nadie puede detener", dijo Kurama, sonriendo con malicia. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los del zorro.

Escuchó la voz de su yo mayor.

'¡ _Kurama, detente! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Los matará si esto sigue así!_

"Aa, lo sé. En cualquier segundo, esta forma se desequilibrará y comenzará a absorber todo lo que pueda, incluida la energía dentro de ella, y morirán". Kurama miró directamente a los ojos del joven Naruto. "Él tiene mucho valor, pensar en algo como esto, ¿no? Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse por si es un engaño o no. Debes saber que no soy suave como un humano, Orochimaru. Incluso si el niño me dice que deje de hacerlo en este punto, no lo haré ".

"Y yo ... no voy a hacerlo," gruñó Naruto, estremeciéndose cuando la energía se abrió paso por sus hombros. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo. "Entonces, a menos que quieras que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora se arruine ..."

Naruto se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando de repente escuchó una risa familiar dentro de su cabeza. Se hizo eco en voz baja, y luego más fuerte, sonando encantado.

La transformación que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba experimentando en respuesta a la energía era agonizante. Las células se endurecieron y al mismo tiempo se multiplicaron rápidamente. Ya no podía mover las piernas porque estaban literalmente clavadas en el suelo. Era difícil no entrar en pánico con esa risa resonando en su cabeza.

¿Adivinó mal?

El Kyuubi en la forma de su yo mayor se soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras las ramas intentaban clavarle sus puntas afiladas.

La transformación estaba más allá del control de cualquiera ahora.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Podía decir que el Kyuubi había dejado que su yo mayor volviera a estar a cargo, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el proceso. La mirada de horror en su rostro lo hizo evidente.

Todo este intento fue otro fracaso. Pero al menos la consecuencia fue solo para él. Todavía había una oportunidad de salvar a Obito y Kabuto. Si la gente de este tiempo pudiera ganar la guerra, podrían rastrear a Orochimaru después.

"Gana", dijo Naruto débilmente. "Y ... protege a Obito."

La expresión confusa de su yo mayor fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Había sido una posibilidad remota, intentar burlar a alguien mucho mayor, más inteligente y más fuerte que él. Pero había hecho todo lo posible.

El dolor se desvaneció gradualmente. Naruto se encontró inundado por una luz suave y agradable. Al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba pegado al suelo, abrió los ojos.

Lo único que había alrededor era una blancura en blanco y ... Naruto intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no funcionó.

El tipo de antes estaba allí, el que no había podido reconocer.

"¿Estoy muerto?" Naruto espetó.

"No", dijo. "Sin embargo, estuvo muy cerca".

"Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?"

"La parte más profunda de tu alma. Un lugar al que solo puedes llegar cuando existas sin un cuerpo. Todo lo que llevas contigo vive aquí. No te preocupes. Deberías regresar pronto a tu cuerpo natural".

"¡Espere!" Naruto llamó cuando sintió que comenzaba a caer. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Pero todo desapareció rápidamente y no obtuvo la respuesta.

Todo el cuerpo de Obito estaba tenso, listo para pelear, pero el shinobi sentado en la roca ni siquiera se movió de su pose casual. Observó a Obito como si fuera un objeto ligeramente interesante.

"Incluso si tu cuerpo es solo una imitación, tu chakra es exactamente el mismo que en ese entonces. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Te conozco?" Obito preguntó con rudeza.

"¿Todo ese tiempo juntos y no me recuerdas? Bueno, supongo que no lo harías. No si eres exactamente lo que pareces".

"Como sea. No estoy de humor para un juego de adivinanzas en este momento. Necesito volver a hablar con Naruto." Obito se dio la vuelta.

"¿Oh?"

Obito empezó a caminar.

"Tienes los dos ojos".

"¿Y qué?" Obito dijo con irritación, pero no dejó de caminar.

"Probablemente ni siquiera sepas cuánto poder te da. Después de todo, un par de ojos siempre funcionan mejor juntos".

Obito se detuvo esta vez. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hm. Por casualidad, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del Puente Kannabi?"

Obito se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre. Estaba sentado allí igual que antes, sonriendo y apoyado en una mano.

"Pasé mucho tiempo cerca de allí, hace algunos años. A veces podía ser muy aburrido, es decir, hasta que aparecía un niño interesante. Le faltaba un ojo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aplastado más allá del reconocimiento, pero aún así tenía suficiente poder para encontrarme. No creo que esas cosas sean mera coincidencia. Algunas reuniones están condenadas ".

Obito sintió escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral.

El hombre se puso de pie con un suspiro. "¿Otra vez? Me estoy cansando de esto."

Obito se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña multitud de personas corriendo hacia ellos, pero en realidad eran solo dos personas, multiplicadas varias veces. Había visto sus fotos antes, en la Academia.

"¿Shodai-sama? ¿Nidaime-sama?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Una brillante explosión en la distancia llamó su atención. ¡Algo estaba pasando con el Juubi!

Olvidando al grupo extraño, Obito comenzó a correr hacia él para ver qué estaba pasando.

Al mismo tiempo, lo invadió una extraña sensación. No fue como hace un momento, cuando estaba asustado.

Era más como ... como la vez que él y Naruto se habían quedado atascados entre dimensiones. Todo el paisaje a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo.

Obito se detuvo y miró sus manos. El color los estaba abandonando rápidamente. Su visión cambió. Todo parecía lejano de repente. Se sintió de pie en el suelo, pero también se sintió flotando hacia arriba y alejándose.

Era exactamente como lo había descrito Naruto.

Obito miró hacia arriba una última vez, rastreando la energía de su yo mayor a lo lejos. Todo lo que había visto y oído desde que llegó aquí volvió a él de inmediato, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¡Nadie determinó su destino excepto _él!_

"Te lo mostraré", gruñó desafiante mientras se desvanecía.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro, tratando de calmar el corazón que latía rápidamente que podía sentir una vez más en su pecho.

Hundió los dedos en las sábanas y apretó las manos en puños sueltos y temblorosos. Casi tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Después de todos los fracasos y cuasi accidentes, no parecía que pudiera ser real.

Incluso si lo fuera, no todo había salido a la perfección. El sello de Orochimaru no fue destruido, solo contenido. Pero dejar que algo fuera para la serpiente era la única esperanza que tenía para llegar a casa _y_ salvar a Obito en el proceso.

Esperaba que Orochimaru también hubiera atendido sus demandas sobre el envío de Kabuto. No saber con certeza si lo había logrado o no le pesaba mucho en el pecho.

_Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, gaki_ _._

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa y soltó un bufido silencioso, empañando la máscara de respiración en su rostro.

' _Entonces ... Kurama, ¿eh?'_

 _¿Qué_ _?_ espetó el Kyuubi.

' _Ne, ne. Así es como te llamó, ¿verdad? ¡Lo escuché!'_

_Hmph. Cual es tu punto_ _?_

La diversión de Naruto disminuyó rápidamente cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Abrió un ojo un poquito antes de volver a cerrarlo.

"... caso de aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca. Podría ser solo otro hipo aleatorio, pero fue un pico tan grande como la última vez que se despertó. Necesitamos observarlo de cerca, para estar preparados en caso de que vuelva a suceder".

Fue Tsunade. Naruto escuchó el ruido de sus tacones en el linóleo mientras caminaba hacia el costado de su cama, deteniéndose allí para jugar con la máquina emitiendo pitidos constantes. Lentamente abrió los ojos para mirarla.

Todo parecía tan claro. Tenía que ser real, ¿verdad? Naruto sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Levantó la mano lentamente. Parecía incluso más delgado que la última vez. Pero era suyo. Extendió la mano, tocando la áspera tela del haori de Tsunade.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" la enfermera que la había seguido adentro jadeó.

Tsunade lo miró, sus ojos ambarinos se agrandaron.

"H ... hey, baa-chan," dijo Naruto con una voz oxidada, dándole su mejor sonrisa. 


	39. Encontrado

Aterrizaron en una escena completamente diferente a la anterior.

No estaba tan oscuro aquí, pero la tierra estéril y la roca rasgada era todo lo que tenían para un paisaje. Pero eso no lo hacía aburrido de ver.

La enorme barrera roja y la monstruosa criatura dentro de ella se encargaron de eso.

Naruto lo miró con la boca entreabierta. Esta fue la primera vez que pudo ver al Juubi, ya que nunca había estado claro cuándo usó el Modo Sabio.

También había gente a su alrededor, pero era difícil notarlos con algo así en el medio. Eran tan diminutos en comparación a esta distancia que parecían pulgas saltando.

"¡Sí! ¡Pude acercarnos más!" Obito apretó el puño.

"Qué ..." Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo. Aunque Obito se había encargado de transportarlos esta vez, las peleas y los saltos anteriores estaban pasando factura. "¡Más cerca no era lo que debías haber estado buscando, Obito!"

"Ve a buscar a tu yo mayor. Él debería estar donde está esa cosa grande y fea, el Juubi", dijo Naruto. "Probablemente encima de su cabeza. Podemos lidiar con las cosas aquí. Pero no dejes que te mate. Tengo un plan para recuperarnos, así que es posible que no tengas mucho tiempo".

Obito lo miró fijamente por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Kakashi y luego se dio la vuelta. "Aa. Ten cuidado también. Y si pasa algo, bueno ..."

Le tendió la mano. Naruto lo sacudió, ignorando el cosquilleo en sus ojos.

"Apesta que no nacimos en la misma generación. Realmente podríamos haber pateado traseros como equipo. Pero ganaré a Kakashi para convertirme en instructor en mi tiempo". Obito se volvió para alejarse.

"No, detente—" Kakashi trató de pararse, pero sus piernas temblaban mucho cuando cambió su peso hacia ellas. Naruto lo atrapó mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado, luego lo ayudó a volver al suelo.

"Solo descansa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y los demás deben asegurarse de salvar este mundo. Nos preocuparemos por volver al nuestro".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Naruto no respondió. Se alejó unos pasos de Kakashi y miró al Juubi que se avecinaba delante.

Realmente no hubo mucho tiempo.

Alguien en este campo de batalla seguramente los notaría tarde o temprano, y entonces podría perderse la oportunidad. Y aunque necesitaba que Obito se fuera para no escuchar lo que Naruto iba a decir, sería malo si llegara a su yo mayor demasiado rápido.

"Naruto, dime lo que estás planeando. No hagas nada imprudente por tu cuenta."

Naruto volvió a mirar a Kakashi y se alejó unos pasos más, solo para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de su alcance. Plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y miró hacia arriba.

"¡Orochimaru! ¡No sé qué estás haciendo en un momento como este, pero es mejor que te detengas y escuches!" le gritó al cielo, con los puños al descubierto. "En este momento, Obito se dirige directamente hacia el medio del peligro. No sé si te preocupas lo suficiente por él como para salvarlo tú mismo, pero te va a importar en solo unos segundos".

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás seguro de que él puede escucharte?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto continuó. "Si no nos envías a _todos de_ regreso, Obito, Kabuto y cualquier otra persona que no conozcamos, en los próximos treinta segundos, deshaceré el sello que retiene al Kyuubi. Buena suerte tratando de controlarlo". ¡con esa etiqueta tuya! Y estaremos aquí, al aire libre, donde el enemigo pueda vernos ".

"¡Naruto!"

"Pero," dijo Naruto más fuerte, "Si cooperas y nos envías de regreso, este mundo no solo no terminará, sino que podrás mantener tu etiqueta conmigo cuando me envíes a casa. Eso es realmente lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No? ¿Para ver qué haré cuando vuelva? "

Naruto sintió una sensación de ardor comenzando en su sello. Era la misma sensación que antes, cuando Orochimaru había comenzado a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Tropezó un poco y se rió en voz alta. Estaba funcionando. La serpiente definitivamente podía escucharlo.

"Eso no funcionará. Al menos puedo ir contra ti el tiempo suficiente para arrancar el sello. Solo tomará un segundo."

Dentro del sello, Naruto y el Kyuubi estaban mirando a un gigantesco ojo rojo. El zorro miró a Naruto a través de los barrotes mientras se cernía frente al sello, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaban por debajo del borde del papel.

" _No tienes la llave,"_ gruñó el Kyuubi, entrecerrando los ojos. _"La única manera es forzar mi energía y romperla, y tu mente tiene que estar completamente dispuesta a que eso funcione"._

"Lo es", dijo Naruto. Su yo mayor le había dicho lo que sucedería cuando se quitara ese sello. Incluso si el Kyuubi estuviera a punto de ser liberado por completo, estaría bien. Su papá lo salvaría. Naruto cerró los ojos, apretando los nudillos alrededor del borde del papel.

"¡Naruto!"

La voz provenía del mundo exterior, pero esta vez no era la voz de Kakashi. Naruto abrió los ojos y sintió las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros. Levantó la vista para ver un rostro de Edo Tensei, con ojos azules contra negros, y rasgos agrietados que adquirieron una expresión de preocupación.

"Naruto, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Para ti-?"

En el momento en que su concentración vaciló, Naruto fue golpeado con la sensación de control de nuevo, esta vez incluso más agresivamente. Gritó, tropezando, las extremidades temblando por el esfuerzo de resistir. Todo terminaría si Orochimaru lograba controlarlo. Apenas era consciente de ello cuando Minato lo atrapó y lo bajó al suelo. Comenzó a inspeccionar el sello, con las cejas amarillas fruncidas por la preocupación.

"Kakashi, ¿sabes lo que está pasando?"

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron al ver a Minato frente a él, pero pudo responder con bastante rapidez. "Orochimaru ha puesto una etiqueta de control en este Naruto. Este jutsu suyo que invoca versiones pasadas de personas vivas es como el Edo Tensei. Puede manipular y controlar a quienquiera que convoque".

"Escuché algo al respecto", dijo Minato. "Orochimaru también nos trajo aquí. Pero ahora está en otro lugar."

"Es capaz de ver y oír a través de Naruto. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo ... aprovechándose de eso al intentar provocar a Orochimaru para que soltara el jutsu".

Minato hizo una pausa, con las manos sobre el sello. "Si este jutsu es como el Edo Tensei, tenemos que sellar el alma de Naruto de una manera que Orochimaru no pueda volver a alcanzarlo, pero aún así lo deja de regreso donde pertenece".

"No," gruñó Naruto con esfuerzo. Alzó la mano para agarrar la tela blanca del abrigo de su padre. "Si haces eso, no podré salvar a Obito. Orochimaru simplemente lo dejará morir".

"¿Obito?" Minato miró a Kakashi, confundido.

"También trajo a Obito del pasado. En este momento, Obito está tratando de ir a donde está su yo mayor".

Minato todavía se veía confundido y un poco preocupado. Naruto se puso su abrigo, deseando que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero le resultó difícil sacar sus pensamientos.

"Orochimaru perdería a Obito ahora si muriera o fuera enviado de regreso, de cualquier manera. No puede recuperarlo sin un ancla", explicó Naruto, con la voz tensa. "Así que Obito es inútil para él ahora, pero yo no. Esa conexión tiene que permanecer, porque es la única forma en que me escuchará. No me importa. Salvar a Obito es más importante que salvarme a mí, porque hacer eso también te salvará a _ti_ ... y al yo en su mundo, y a muchas otras personas ".

Minato lo miró, pensando, con el ceño fruncido levemente. Pero su postura se relajó después de unos segundos.

"No puedo quitar la etiqueta en sí, ya que está adherida a tu alma, si es como la convocatoria de Edo Tensei. Pero si no quieres que tu alma esté sellada lejos del alcance de Orochimaru, al menos podría bloquear él de controlar su cuerpo. " Minato levantó una mano y comenzó a brillar. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron el movimiento con cautela mientras aplicaba la mano a su sello.

"Itachi intentó hacer eso con genjutsu, pero sólo funcionó una vez. Y no ayudó mucho".

"Esto durará más. Pero no eliminará la etiqueta por completo. Tampoco sé si durará para siempre".

La cara de Naruto se arrugó ante el leve cosquilleo que vino de Minato manipulando el sello. Podía decir que estaba funcionando. Gradualmente se hizo más fácil pensar, más fácil moverse. Se sentó lentamente y flexionó las manos, mirando hacia abajo mientras las apretaba en puños.

"Bueno." Naruto se puso de pie, torpemente al principio, luego se mantuvo firme. "Ahora que no puede controlarme, no puede detenerme".

"¿Que planeas hacer?"

Naruto cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo. ' _¿La etiqueta todavía funciona? ¿Todavía puede ver lo que estamos haciendo?_

_Aa, eso creo. Minato sabe de lo que está hablando ._

No iba a ser fácil. Naruto había perdido el elemento sorpresa, Orochimaru sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Con suerte, no era demasiado tarde para lograrlo de todos modos.

Naruto se volvió cuando su padre se paró detrás de él, y Kakashi miró hacia arriba desde un poco más atrás.

"Encontraré una manera que no se meta con el sello. No se preocupen", les dijo, apoyando una mano en su pecho. "Pase lo que pase, si esto funciona o no, no volverás a ver _esta_ versión de mí. Pero todavía tienes el yo mayor. Preocúpate más por él y concéntrate en evitar que el mundo se acabe. He llegado al fin de lo que puedo hacer aquí en el futuro. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es salvar el pasado a mi manera ". Mordiéndose el labio, se volvió hacia Minato. "Cuida de Kakashi-sensei y Obito y del yo mayor. Tendremos — tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, pero el yo mayor podría no hacerlo. Así que ..."

Lo que quería decir era salir más torpe y menos heroico de lo que quería, así que Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejándolos allí.

"... Estoy orgulloso de ti," dijo Minato suavemente.

"Sensei, el Juubi," dijo Kakashi.

Algo sobre la energía en el aire había cambiado. Una serie de ataques estalló en la distancia. El Juubi se agitaba salvajemente dentro de la barrera.

"Mi cuerpo principal está en la barrera. Algo está a punto de suceder. Necesitamos llegar a quien esté controlando el Juubi de inmediato". Minato sacó uno de sus kunai especializados. "¿Estarás bien aquí?"

"Sí. Solo necesito recuperar algo de chakra."

"Mi otro hijo debería poder encargarse de eso, si alguna vez llega aquí". Minato le devolvió la sonrisa por encima del hombro y luego desapareció.

Obito corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la enorme criatura contra la que todos luchaban, con los ojos fijos en su cabeza, como si tuviera alguna esperanza de ver a su yo mayor a esta distancia.

Cuanto más se acercaba, se hacía más claro que alcanzarlo no sería fácil. La barrera masiva fue solo el primer paso.

Obito quería permanecer fuera de la vista de todos en _ambos_ lados de la guerra. No tenía tiempo para preguntas, y ya sea que lo reconocieran o no, Obito dudaba que alguien lo dejara acercarse a la pelea.

Saltando y agachándose tan hábilmente como pudo, Obito presionó su espalda contra un fragmento de roca y miró hacia la barrera. Estaba cerca de él ahora, pero la distancia entre él y el Juubi era mayor de lo que pensó originalmente.

"¿Obito?" dijo una vieja voz que sonaba asombrada.

Obito se estremeció y miró a su alrededor salvajemente. ¿Ya lo habían descubierto? ¿Por quién?

Vio a un anciano vestido con equipo de batalla sentado frente a la barrera, con las manos en un sello. Pero actualmente estaba mirando a Obito con los ojos muy abiertos. Obito también lo reconoció.

"¿Sandaime-sama?" se escondió detrás de la roca. "¡Lo que sea que estés pensando, no es lo que piensas! Espera". Se asomó de nuevo. "Pensé que estabas ... um, muerto en esta línea de tiempo. Asesinado por Orochimaru."

"Aa, y él también me trajo de regreso. ¿Cómo conoces a Naruto? No me digas, ¿eres uno de los traídos aquí del pasado?"

"¿Sabes sobre eso?" Obito preguntó con cautela.

"Solo un poco. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso!"

"Tengo que ver a mi yo mayor". Obito salió de detrás de la roca. No parecía que el Sandaime pudiera moverse de la posición en la que estaba. "Estás sosteniendo esta barrera, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes dejarme pasar?"

"Soy uno de ellos. ¡Y absolutamente no! ¡Hay una bestia lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a toda la Fuerza Shinobi Aliada de una vez, sin mencionar al hombre detrás de esta guerra!"

"¡Lo sé!" Obito gritó. "¡Ese hombre es el mayor de mí! Y si no lo enfrento ahora, probablemente nunca tenga la oportunidad! Así que tienes que dejarme pasar. ¡Por favor!"

Hiruzen pareció sorprendido y luego sombrío. "Lo siento. Entiendo por qué querrías verlo, pero cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, es demasiado peligroso".

Obito frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a través de la barrera. Había gente al otro lado, corriendo hacia el Juubi. Parecía que todavía podían usar su jutsu allí.

¡Por supuesto! Ya tenía la sensación de aterrizar donde quería usando el kamui. Y esta vez, incluso pudo ver el lugar al que quería ir. Entonces, si se concentraba realmente, debería poder hacer un aterrizaje preciso.

"Entiendo. Solo estás haciendo tu trabajo. Pero tengo que irme", dijo Obito. Activó su Sharingan y miró al Juubi, tratando de encontrar un toque de energía familiar encima.

Allí.

Obito respiró hondo, se concentró en adónde quería ir y dio un paso adelante. El espacio a su alrededor se retorcía y se doblaba a su orden.

"Obito—"

La voz del Sandaime se cortó cuando Obito se deslizó hacia la otra dimensión. Pero esta vez, no se molestó en materializarse allí hasta el final. Lo atravesó, concentrándose en su destino, y llegó al otro lado con la misma facilidad que atravesar una puerta. A pesar de lo graves que eran las cosas, se sentía eufórico. Esta habilidad se estaba volviendo cada vez más natural para él.

Un chillido fuerte y aullante lo recibió al otro lado. El Juubi se agitaba y gritaba.

La boca de Obito se abrió. Su yo mayor estaba justo frente a él, pero su apariencia había cambiado dramáticamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la lucha, la mitad estaba en algo oscuro. Sus manos estaban encerradas en un sello y su cabello comenzaba a ponerse blanco.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Obito demandó, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!"

Sin saber qué más hacer, puso sus manos sobre las de su yo mayor y trató de separarlas.

Solo entonces su yo mayor pareció prestarle atención. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por la sustancia negra, pero el izquierdo se movió hacia abajo para mirarlo, estrechándose. Era un ojo aterrador, de color púrpura con anillos que irradiaban desde el centro.

Contra su voluntad, el Obito más joven se congeló de miedo mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Esta persona estaba tan lejos de su alcance que no parecía posible que pudieran tener la misma alma.

Esa mirada no tenía conmoción, confusión o cualquier otra cosa remotamente humana en ella. Hacía frío. Todo lo que veía su yo mayor era alguien que intentaba interferir.

Los brazos se envolvieron repentinamente alrededor de él por detrás, levantando a Obito y alejándolo de su yo mayor. Al mismo tiempo, una forma naranja brillante y resplandeciente con llamas negras que irradiaban de ella apareció donde había estado. Obito gritó en estado de shock cuando vio un chorro de sangre brotar de un corte en el pecho de su yo mayor. Luego parpadeó y, de repente, volvió a estar en el suelo.

Obito tropezó en su prisa por darse la vuelta, listo para luchar. Solamente...

Su mentor se paró frente a él, sonriendo.

"¡M-Minato-sensei!"

"Mucho tiempo sin verte." Minato hizo una pausa y se frotó la nuca. "Bueno, supongo que eso solo se aplica por mi parte, ¿no?"

"¡Ah—! ¡Eres un zombi!" Obito lloró, notando los ojos de Minato y las grietas en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, no estoy bajo el control de nadie", dijo Minato. Se acercó a Obito y le puso una mano en el hombro. La piel debajo se quemó por solo un segundo antes de que la sensación se desvaneciera.

Obito tiró de su cuello hacia un lado para ver una secuencia familiar de líneas onduladas contra su piel. "Oye, ¿para qué fue eso?"

"Prueba," dijo Minato. "No sé si esa marca permanecerá contigo cuando regreses. Pero si lo hace, podría ser útil. Para los dos. Además, Naruto me pidió que cuidara de ti."

La mano de Obito cayó. Miró hacia abajo, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza. "S-Sensei, yo ... todo lo que pasa aquí. Es mi culpa."

"No," dijo Minato gentilmente. "Debo asumir parte de la culpa, también. Si hubiera llegado allí a tiempo, todo podría haber sido diferente. Pero sabes ... hasta hace un minuto, ni siquiera sabía que tu yo mayor todavía estaba vivo en este momento."

"¿Eh?" Obito lo miró.

"Aa. Eso—"

Obito parpadeó cuando su sensei desapareció repentinamente con un pequeño sonido, dejando atrás una columna de humo a la deriva.

¿Un bunshin?

"Esto es algo inusual, aunque no diría que disfruto el momento. No eres solo una construcción de chakra. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, muchacho?"

La voz vino de un hombre sentado casualmente en una roca detrás de donde el bunshin de Minato había estado parado hace un momento. Tenía una gran cantidad de cabello negro puntiagudo y ...

Obito dio un paso atrás y apuntó con su Sharingan al extraño. Este hombre tenía el mismo tipo de ojos que tenía su yo mayor.

La tierra se inclinó hacia abajo mientras Naruto se acercaba más y más al frente de batalla. Incluso a esta distancia, los restos de la pelea eran demasiado evidentes.

Mientras trepaba por las rocas, abriéndose paso a través de cuerpos llenos de basura y tierra rota, se preguntó de nuevo si esta era la mejor manera. Después de todo, Orochimaru fácilmente podría decidir abandonarlo _,_ y entonces todo estaría perdido. Eso era doblemente probable ahora que la primera oportunidad estaba arruinada.

Pero no pensó que eso pasaría. Lo que hizo que esto fuera realmente difícil fue ver la destrucción que estaba causando esta pelea. Naruto seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto y hecho en el futuro. ¿Había sido suficiente? ¿Sería capaz de hacer alguna diferencia en el resultado si regresara al pasado? ¿O era como había dicho Kakashi, y pasarían cosas malas sin importar lo que hicieran los demás?

Aún así, no había otra opción que huir de la realidad.

No importa lo que sucediera, nunca se rendiría a eso. No había duda de que eventualmente, el Obito de su época trataría de convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

Estaba listo para eso.

' _Kyuubi, ya casi estamos allí. ¿Me ayudarás?'_

_Sí_ _._

El mayor de Naruto se había distraído con la presencia de su yo más joven desde que éste llegó al campo de batalla. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando sintió que el bunshin de Minato se unía a él y a Kakashi, pero por alguna razón se fue, dejando al yo más joven de Naruto vagando solo por el borde de la destrucción.

Por enésima vez, extendió sus sentidos, tratando de averiguar adónde iba el más joven.

¿Fue esto real? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Debería enviar un bunshin para saber qué estaba pasando?

 _Oye, gaki. Déjame tomar el control por un minuto_ _._ Dijo Kurama, con la barbilla apoyada en una pata con indiferencia.

' _¿Para qué?'_ Preguntó Naruto, un poco sospechoso. La última vez que el zorro preguntó eso de la nada, terminó lanzando a Kakashi directamente al ataque del enemigo.

Todo había salido bien, pero aún así.

_Simplemente hazlo. Estuve hablando conmigo desde el otro momento. Él y el pequeño tienen un plan_ _._

' _¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de plan? ¿Y qué diablos están haciendo aquí? ¡Pensé que los habíamos enviado de vuelta!_

_Date prisa y hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré más tarde_ _._

Naruto refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que le pedían y cedió el control al zorro.

Con el interruptor, sus ojos cambiaron y las líneas oscuras en su rostro del Modo Kyuubi Chakra se volvieron más gruesas y salvajes. Kurama puso el rostro de Naruto en una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados.

"Perdón por esto, chico."

Al instante se volvió y comenzó a huir del frente de batalla, con llamas brillantes detrás de su velocidad. Algunas personas gritaron, pero Kurama las ignoró. Podrían conformarse con el bunshin de Naruto por unos minutos.

' _¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?'_ Gritó Naruto. _¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tou-chan y Sasuke podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda! '_

"Solo cállate y mira. Créeme."

El Naruto más joven los estaba esperando entre el suelo revuelto detrás de todo, donde casi no había nadie. Miró hacia arriba, viendo como Kurama saltaba el último tramo de distancia y aterrizaba frente a él.

"Hola, pequeño mocoso. Será mejor que me agradezcas por tomarte todos estos problemas. Tu yo mayor es un dolor en el trasero", dijo Kurama. Agarró los antebrazos de Naruto con ambas manos, y Naruto se aferró a sus brazos a cambio.

"Si gracias." Naruto sonrió.

Las llamas de los chakras lamieron la piel del joven Naruto, levantando sus brazos como por una fuerza magnética invisible. Ni siquiera fue necesario ajustar la energía para transferirla.

Y no tardó mucho.

El joven Naruto hizo una mueca y siseó, de repente apretando su agarre. Sus brazos estaban comenzando a transformarse. Se formaron crestas resistentes en la superficie de su piel y se movieron hacia abajo, alargando sus dedos. Las ramas en ciernes comenzaron a brotar.

"Pronto, será suficiente para iniciar una reacción en cadena que nadie puede detener", dijo Kurama, sonriendo con malicia. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los del zorro.

Escuchó la voz de su yo mayor.

'¡ _Kurama, detente! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Los matará si esto sigue así!_

"Aa, lo sé. En cualquier segundo, esta forma se desequilibrará y comenzará a absorber todo lo que pueda, incluida la energía dentro de ella, y morirán". Kurama miró directamente a los ojos del joven Naruto. "Él tiene mucho valor, pensar en algo como esto, ¿no? Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse por si es un engaño o no. Debes saber que no soy suave como un humano, Orochimaru. Incluso si el niño me dice que deje de hacerlo en este punto, no lo haré ".

"Y yo ... no voy a hacerlo," gruñó Naruto, estremeciéndose cuando la energía se abrió paso por sus hombros. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo. "Entonces, a menos que quieras que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora se arruine ..."

Naruto se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando de repente escuchó una risa familiar dentro de su cabeza. Se hizo eco en voz baja, y luego más fuerte, sonando encantado.

La transformación que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba experimentando en respuesta a la energía era agonizante. Las células se endurecieron y al mismo tiempo se multiplicaron rápidamente. Ya no podía mover las piernas porque estaban literalmente clavadas en el suelo. Era difícil no entrar en pánico con esa risa resonando en su cabeza.

¿Adivinó mal?

El Kyuubi en la forma de su yo mayor se soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras las ramas intentaban clavarle sus puntas afiladas.

La transformación estaba más allá del control de cualquiera ahora.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Podía decir que el Kyuubi había dejado que su yo mayor volviera a estar a cargo, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el proceso. La mirada de horror en su rostro lo hizo evidente.

Todo este intento fue otro fracaso. Pero al menos la consecuencia fue solo para él. Todavía había una oportunidad de salvar a Obito y Kabuto. Si la gente de este tiempo pudiera ganar la guerra, podrían rastrear a Orochimaru después.

"Gana", dijo Naruto débilmente. "Y ... protege a Obito."

La expresión confusa de su yo mayor fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Había sido una posibilidad remota, intentar burlar a alguien mucho mayor, más inteligente y más fuerte que él. Pero había hecho todo lo posible.

El dolor se desvaneció gradualmente. Naruto se encontró inundado por una luz suave y agradable. Al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba pegado al suelo, abrió los ojos.

Lo único que había alrededor era una blancura en blanco y ... Naruto intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no funcionó.

El tipo de antes estaba allí, el que no había podido reconocer.

"¿Estoy muerto?" Naruto espetó.

"No", dijo. "Sin embargo, estuvo muy cerca".

"Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?"

"La parte más profunda de tu alma. Un lugar al que solo puedes llegar cuando existas sin un cuerpo. Todo lo que llevas contigo vive aquí. No te preocupes. Deberías regresar pronto a tu cuerpo natural".

"¡Espere!" Naruto llamó cuando sintió que comenzaba a caer. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Pero todo desapareció rápidamente y no obtuvo la respuesta.

Todo el cuerpo de Obito estaba tenso, listo para pelear, pero el shinobi sentado en la roca ni siquiera se movió de su pose casual. Observó a Obito como si fuera un objeto ligeramente interesante.

"Incluso si tu cuerpo es solo una imitación, tu chakra es exactamente el mismo que en ese entonces. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Te conozco?" Obito preguntó con rudeza.

"¿Todo ese tiempo juntos y no me recuerdas? Bueno, supongo que no lo harías. No si eres exactamente lo que pareces".

"Como sea. No estoy de humor para un juego de adivinanzas en este momento. Necesito volver a hablar con Naruto." Obito se dio la vuelta.

"¿Oh?"

Obito empezó a caminar.

"Tienes los dos ojos".

"¿Y qué?" Obito dijo con irritación, pero no dejó de caminar.

"Probablemente ni siquiera sepas cuánto poder te da. Después de todo, un par de ojos siempre funcionan mejor juntos".

Obito se detuvo esta vez. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hm. Por casualidad, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del Puente Kannabi?"

Obito se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre. Estaba sentado allí igual que antes, sonriendo y apoyado en una mano.

"Pasé mucho tiempo cerca de allí, hace algunos años. A veces podía ser muy aburrido, es decir, hasta que aparecía un niño interesante. Le faltaba un ojo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aplastado más allá del reconocimiento, pero aún así tenía suficiente poder para encontrarme. No creo que esas cosas sean mera coincidencia. Algunas reuniones están condenadas ".

Obito sintió escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral.

El hombre se puso de pie con un suspiro. "¿Otra vez? Me estoy cansando de esto."

Obito se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña multitud de personas corriendo hacia ellos, pero en realidad eran solo dos personas, multiplicadas varias veces. Había visto sus fotos antes, en la Academia.

"¿Shodai-sama? ¿Nidaime-sama?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Una brillante explosión en la distancia llamó su atención. ¡Algo estaba pasando con el Juubi!

Olvidando al grupo extraño, Obito comenzó a correr hacia él para ver qué estaba pasando.

Al mismo tiempo, lo invadió una extraña sensación. No fue como hace un momento, cuando estaba asustado.

Era más como ... como la vez que él y Naruto se habían quedado atascados entre dimensiones. Todo el paisaje a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo.

Obito se detuvo y miró sus manos. El color los estaba abandonando rápidamente. Su visión cambió. Todo parecía lejano de repente. Se sintió de pie en el suelo, pero también se sintió flotando hacia arriba y alejándose.

Era exactamente como lo había descrito Naruto.

Obito miró hacia arriba una última vez, rastreando la energía de su yo mayor a lo lejos. Todo lo que había visto y oído desde que llegó aquí volvió a él de inmediato, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¡Nadie determinó su destino excepto _él!_

"Te lo mostraré", gruñó desafiante mientras se desvanecía.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro, tratando de calmar el corazón que latía rápidamente que podía sentir una vez más en su pecho.

Hundió los dedos en las sábanas y apretó las manos en puños sueltos y temblorosos. Casi tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Después de todos los fracasos y cuasi accidentes, no parecía que pudiera ser real.

Incluso si lo fuera, no todo había salido a la perfección. El sello de Orochimaru no fue destruido, solo contenido. Pero dejar que algo fuera para la serpiente era la única esperanza que tenía para llegar a casa _y_ salvar a Obito en el proceso.

Esperaba que Orochimaru también hubiera atendido sus demandas sobre el envío de Kabuto. No saber con certeza si lo había logrado o no le pesaba mucho en el pecho.

_Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, gaki_ _._

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa y soltó un bufido silencioso, empañando la máscara de respiración en su rostro.

' _Entonces ... Kurama, ¿eh?'_

 _¿Qué_ _?_ espetó el Kyuubi.

' _Ne, ne. Así es como te llamó, ¿verdad? ¡Lo escuché!'_

_Hmph. Cual es tu punto_ _?_

La diversión de Naruto disminuyó rápidamente cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Abrió un ojo un poquito antes de volver a cerrarlo.

"... caso de aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca. Podría ser solo otro hipo aleatorio, pero fue un pico tan grande como la última vez que se despertó. Necesitamos observarlo de cerca, para estar preparados en caso de que vuelva a suceder".

Fue Tsunade. Naruto escuchó el ruido de sus tacones en el linóleo mientras caminaba hacia el costado de su cama, deteniéndose allí para jugar con la máquina emitiendo pitidos constantes. Lentamente abrió los ojos para mirarla.

Todo parecía tan claro. Tenía que ser real, ¿verdad? Naruto sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Levantó la mano lentamente. Parecía incluso más delgado que la última vez. Pero era suyo. Extendió la mano, tocando la áspera tela del haori de Tsunade.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" la enfermera que la había seguido adentro jadeó.

Tsunade lo miró, sus ojos ambarinos se agrandaron.

"H ... hey, baa-chan," dijo Naruto con una voz oxidada, dándole su mejor sonrisa. 


	40. Fantasma

Cuando Minato los llevó de regreso a la aldea sin el último miembro de su equipo, fue un momento tenso para todos.

Kakashi parecía casi demasiado ansioso por dejar atrás a Obito para que pudieran regresar a la hora programada.

Rin estaba claramente reacia a irse, y se movió lentamente cuando llegó el momento de empacar y seguir adelante.

Minato estaba dividido entre su deber como sensei y como líder de equipo, y escondió uno de sus marcadores en lo alto de un árbol antes de irse. Silenciosamente decidió llevarse a los otros dos a casa lo más rápido posible y regresar solo en su próxima oportunidad.

Uchiha Obito fue declarado desaparecido en acción unos días después de que no pudo reunirse con su equipo durante la misión cerca de la frontera del Lightning Country.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y su nombre fue llamado en voz alta en el servicio periódico con los demás que habían muerto o desaparecido en el cumplimiento del deber durante ese tiempo. Pero como todos aquellos cuyos estados no estaban claros, Obito no consiguió grabar su nombre en la piedra conmemorativa.

Realmente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La guerra todavía continuaba, por supuesto, por lo que su equipo continuó en sus misiones sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto. No hablaron mucho de eso. Era un tema delicado entre Kakashi y Rin especialmente.

La decisión de irse sin encontrar a Obito no se sentó tan bien en la conciencia de Kakashi como esperaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Rin se reprendió internamente por no insistir en que se quedaran y miraran más tiempo, pero nuevamente, se lo guardó para sí misma.

Aún así, cada vez que iban a una misión, estaban atentos a cualquier señal que pudiera llevar a donde había ido Obito. Si fue una pregunta casual de Minato a un jounin que había pasado por esa área recientemente, o Rin y Kakashi mirando discretamente a su alrededor cada vez que iban a un lugar nuevo, relevante o no.

Todos sintieron el peso silencioso y persistente de la ausencia de Obito. Estaban en el limbo, sin saber si llorar o tener esperanza.

¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que duraría esta terrible incertidumbre?

____________________________________

Obito escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo, e inmediatamente llamó la atención sobre lo resecas que estaban su boca y garganta. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y miró a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza.

Estaba acostado en un futón dentro de una habitación pequeña y sencilla, con una puerta corrediza a su izquierda y una abertura a su derecha que parecía un área de cocina.

No reconoció este lugar en absoluto.

Obito parpadeó cuando vio movimiento en la cocina. Una anciana salió de detrás del tabique y se detuvo cuando vio que estaba despierto.

Su memoria volvió rápidamente. Había estado en el campo de batalla hace apenas un segundo, con Naruto y Juubi, y Kakashi era mayor y su sensei era ...

"¿Qu-quién eres? ¿Dónde está esto?" Obito se sentó y se arrastró hacia atrás cuando la mujer entró en la habitación. El dolor que atravesó su cuerpo cuando se movió lo hizo llorar en voz alta.

"Ahora, quédate quieto y cálmate. Vaya, me sorprende que finalmente hayas logrado despertar." Se arrodilló junto a su cama y puso una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su corazón. Obito vio y sintió el chakra médico emitido por sus manos.

"¿Quién eres tú, obaachan?" preguntó de nuevo después de unos segundos.

Se sentó y puso las manos en su regazo. "Mi nombre es Fumi. Estamos en una pequeña aldea rural en el País del Rayo. Un shinobi de Kumogakure te descubrió flotando río abajo. Pensaron que debías ser del clan Uchiha, a juzgar por tu ropa, así que te trajeron Volví a Kumo para hacer uso de ti. Afortunadamente para ti, nunca te despertaste, y después de una investigación se descubrió que eres un pequeño Chuunin sin el Sharingan. Te enviaron aquí con la esperanza de que pudiera traerte de vuelta a la conciencia. tiene la intención de hacer lo que sea necesario para activar su Sharingan y tomarlo cuando se despierte ".

Entonces, ¿regresó a su propio tiempo? Obito retrocedió de nuevo y trató de pararse y correr, pero había otro dolor agudo debajo de sus costillas, y fue casi suficiente para hundirlo nuevamente. Agachado, su mano fue a su costado y sintió las vendas que estaban envueltas.

"Qué..."

Fumi caminó a su alrededor y suavemente lo tomó de los brazos, moviéndolo de regreso al suelo. "Por favor, siéntese. Está casi completamente curado y no quiere empeorarlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué me pasó?" Obito se echó hacia atrás de mala gana, haciendo una mueca.

"Quemaduras. Esa gente encantadora en Tortura e Interrogatorio intentaron despertarte con un hierro candente. Repetidamente."

"¿Hicieron _qué?"_ La rabia nubló su voz, Obito se movió de nuevo, pero el dolor le recordó que se quedara quieto.

"Fue bueno que no te despertaras. Las cosas habrían sido mucho peores para ti entonces".

"Pero obaachan, si te pusieran a cargo de curarme, entonces ..."

Fumi lo miró a la cara y luego se puso de pie. "No te preocupes, niña. No tengo ninguna intención de entregarte a ellos."

"¿Eh?"

Obito la vio regresar a la cocina, su confusión crecía. Si estaban en el País del Rayo, entonces la gente aquí era leal a Kumogakure, ¿verdad? No tenían ninguna razón para querer ayudar a alguien de Konoha.

Después de varios minutos, Fumi regresó con una bandeja con un plato de sopa fina y un poco de té.

"Mi nieto tenía más o menos tu edad cuando salió a la guerra". Sus pequeñas manos sacaron cosas de la bandeja una a la vez. "Maa, bueno, puedo ser el mejor sanador del país, pero no soy un shinobi. Estoy cansado de que las guerras se lleven niños. Aquí. Puedes sentarte, pero ten en cuenta tus heridas."

Obito hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó lentamente, favoreciendo su lado derecho. La sopa estaba completamente insípida, pero se la bebió todo, sintiendo que su estómago se despertaba después de un rato.

"Ahí. Con un apetito como ese, yo diría que tienes una gran posibilidad de recuperarte. Puedes tomar un poco más en un momento, pero no demasiado a la vez".

"Gracias." Obito volvió a dejar el cuenco en la bandeja. "Pero si no me delatas y ellos se enteran, ¿no estarás en problemas?"

"¿No eres dulce?" Fumi se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes por mí. Es posible que hayas causado un poco de alboroto al principio, pero creo que se han rendido contigo. Escuché que consideraron hacer una solicitud de rescate cuando no te despertabas, pero lo abandonaron. idea después de saber que no eras alguien importante en el clan Uchiha. Alertar a Konoha causaría más problemas de los que vale la pena. Probablemente esperaban que murieras en silencio aquí. Bueno, yo también lo hice ".

Ella se rió de nuevo y la cara de Obito se puso caliente. Incluso si terminó salvándole la vida, todavía lo cabreó un poco.

"Si tengo que hacerlo, puedo decirles que te escapaste mientras yo estaba de espaldas. No arrestarán a una pobre anciana por eso".

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Obito dudoso. "Entonces, ¿cuándo crees que podré ir a casa? Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Había sido difícil marcar el paso del tiempo cuando estuvo atrapado en el escondite de Orochimaru todos esos días.

"Oh, has estado aquí durante una semana. Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro de cuándo te encontraron. ¿Un par de semanas, tal vez? Lo único que estoy seguro es que deben haberte encontrado muy poco después. cayó inconsciente. En el estado en el que se encontraba, no podría haber sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin atención médica ".

Obito frunció el ceño. Naruto le había explicado que dejaron atrás sus cuerpos reales cuando se fueron al futuro.

Tenía suerte de estar vivo, pero eso era malo. ¡Tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible! El mayor de Kakashi dijo que todo comenzaría a suceder justo después de que se convirtiera en jounin, pero se olvidó de mencionar exactamente cuándo sería.

"Necesito regresar antes de que eso suceda", murmuró Obito.

"¿Hm?"

"¡Ah… um, no es nada!" dijo, agitando las manos rápidamente. "Pero necesito irme a casa pronto. Mi equipo probablemente piense que ya estoy muerto".

Peor aún, ¿era posible que su desaparición ahora cambiara algo? Realmente esperaba que no. Las cosas iban a ser lo suficientemente difíciles como estaban. Pero mientras pudiera salvar a Rin, todo estaría bien.

"Tienes razón. Bueno, me gustaría tenerte hasta que tu quemadura sane por completo, al menos. No quiero que se infecte". Fumi se levantó pesadamente y tomó la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina.

Obito se recostó de nuevo. Trató de calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar a casa, pero Lightning Country era grande. Puede ser desde unos pocos días hasta más de una semana para viajar de regreso a Konoha. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Fumi dónde estaban cuando regresara a la habitación.

Probablemente ahorraría tiempo a largo plazo si esperaba hasta que se curara, pero era tan difícil pensar en esperar aquí cuando algo podría estar sucediendo en casa.

No. Se iría en unos días, como máximo, independientemente de lo que dijera Fumi. No podía arriesgarse a que el shinobi de Kumo volviera a ver cómo estaba.

____________________________________

Obito apretó los dientes mientras Fumi aplicaba ungüento a las muchas quemaduras que le tatuaban el costado. No había esperado con ansias el momento en que tendrían que cambiarle las vendas, y ahora su aprensión estaba completamente justificada.

"Fue mucho peor que esto antes", dijo Fumi con total naturalidad cuando Obito dejó escapar un siseo en respuesta a su toque. "Agradece que estabas inconsciente por todo eso."

"Sí, no es broma, ¡uf!" Obito se tensó involuntariamente en un punto particularmente dolorido, justo en medio de la quemadura más grande, pero esa parte terminó rápidamente. Fumi volvió a cubrirlo con vendajes, con movimientos suaves y expertos. Cuando terminó, se volvió a un lado para guardar sus suministros.

Pero entonces el mortero en la mano de Fumi se escapó de su agarre, haciendo un fuerte estrépito cuando estalló contra el suelo de piedra. Ella y Obito gritaron cuando sintieron que una energía fría y penetrante cortaba el aire. Obito fue capaz de reconocerlo por lo que era: un intento asesino de fuerza aterradora.

Vieron un destello brillante de movimiento, y Fumi fue empujada contra la pared con las manos a la espalda. Obito saltó del mostrador con la boca abierta.

"¡M-Minato-sensei! ¡Detente!"

Los ojos azules entrecerrados se volvieron hacia él, antes de que la expresión dura de Minato cambiara a una de sorpresa confusa.

_"¿Obito?"_

Minato echó un rápido y amplio vistazo a toda la habitación, luego dejó ir a Fumi.

"De repente sentí uno de mis sellos Hiraishin. Pensé que alguien había tomado uno de mis kunai para atraerme aquí".

"Uno de tus sellos…" Obito giró el cuello para mirar por detrás del hombro. Se volvió para mostrarle a Minato el sello estampado allí, tan claro como el día.

"¿Qué?" Minato se acercó para mirarlo, la confusión era aún más evidente en su rostro ahora. "No recuerdo haber hecho eso, pero no hay duda".

"Ah," dijo Obito, frotándose la nuca con torpeza. "De todos modos, esta es Fumi-obaachan, ella me salvó. Iba a dejarme ir pronto para tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso".

"¿Es eso así?" Minato se volvió hacia la mujer, adoptando la misma pose tímida que Obito. "Lo siento mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mi estudiante".

Fumi se apoyó contra la pared, mirando a Minato. "Tú ... eres ..." parpadeó y luego pareció muy seria. "Ambos deben irse lo antes posible."

"Ne, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?" Obito dijo, caminando alrededor de Minato para hablar con ella. "Si descubren que me ayudaste a escapar ..."

"No es culpa de Fumi-san que me enteré de dónde estabas y entré en su casa para traerte de vuelta. ¿Verdad?" Minato le guiñó un ojo, sacó uno de sus kunai y lo puso sobre la encimera. "Dejaré esto para ti. Probablemente querrán destruirlo, pero puedes hacer que parezca que ataqué aquí."

"¿Pero no es eso malo también?" Preguntó Obito, alzando la voz. "Quiero decir, técnicamente no estamos peleando con Kumo en este momento—"

"Si quieren quejarse de eso, tendrían que admitir que te aceptaron en primer lugar. Eso los haría implicarse". Minato apoyó su mano en el hombro de Obito, arriba de donde estaba el sello. "Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Por favor, perdone la grosera intrusión."

Lo miraron como si estuvieran mirando a un fantasma. En cierto modo, eso es exactamente lo que sentía. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía al cambiar la forma del tiempo y la realidad.

Sabiendo lo que le esperaba en un futuro muy cercano, Obito pudo sentir la misma sensación en la boca del estómago mientras cojeaba hacia sus compañeros de equipo, apoyándose en una muleta.

"¿O-Obito?"

"¡Obito!"

Rin corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y ella lo soltó, disculpándose inmediatamente y cubriéndose la boca en estado de shock y horror mientras él se levantaba la camisa para mostrar la quemadura casi curada. Kakashi estaba un poco más atrás, pero su expresión era diferente a la habitual. Sus ojos color carbón se agrandaron cuando vio a su compañero de equipo regresar de entre los muertos, se parecía mucho más a su yo mayor.

Obito sonrió y fingió que las lágrimas en sus ojos provenían del dolor. Pero en realidad, todavía recordaba la sensación temporal de los brazos de Rin a su alrededor y el remordimiento en el rostro del mayor Kakashi.

De ahora en adelante, volvería a escribir la realidad.

___________________________________

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés despierto, Naruto."

La frase, hablada con tanta tranquilidad y sinceridad, lo sorprendió y lo guardó en silencio durante unos segundos. Principalmente porque era Sakura quien hablaba, _esta_ vez era Sakura, no la mayor la que se preocupaba y se preocupaba por él.

Pero esa no era la única forma en que se parecía a su yo mayor en este momento. También estaba en su sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa extraña y dolorosa que tenía cuando lo visitó en el hospital en el futuro.

¿Era ya el momento en que empezó a hacer eso?

"¡Por supuesto! Debes saber que no caeré tan fácilmente, Sakura-chan," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Pero gracias por visitarme cuando me noquearon. Me alegro de que hubiera alguien allí cuando me desperté por primera vez, ya que les hizo saber a todos que podía volver. Oh, sí, ¿qué pasó esa vez, de todos modos?"

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más pequeña, pero parecía menos forzada. "Realmente me asustaste entonces. Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama pensaron que no serías capaz de despertar hasta que atraparan a quien te hizo eso y les hicieran revertir su jutsu. ¡Supongo que hay una razón por la que te llaman impredecible! "

Naruto se congeló. Espera ... eso significaba ... ¿ella ya lo sabía? No lo había considerado mucho, pero eventualmente tendría que lidiar con que sus amigos volvieran a enterarse de su estatus de jinchuuriki, ¿verdad?

Kakashi había estado parado cerca de la puerta, pero se adelantó ahora.

"Sí, gracias a Dios. Todavía no sabemos qué lo causó, pero es un alivio que pudieras salir por tu cuenta".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Pero, Kakashi-sensei—"

"Escuché todo sobre esto por Tsunade-sama," interrumpió Kakashi alegremente.

"Oh." ¿Significaba eso que no se lo decían a nadie?

Tsunade había dicho que lo mantendrían en secreto por ahora, pero Naruto no sabía que eso también se refería a Sakura y al resto de sus ex compañeros de clase.

Sería mejor no tener todo el mundo quejándose sobre él acerca de los peligros de Akatsuki (que tenía _un montón_ suficiente de eso en el futuro). Al mismo tiempo, se sentía incómodo tener la verdad oculta de esa manera.

Sakura acercó una silla y se sentó. "Naruto ..."

"¿Si?"

Sakura miró hacia abajo en su regazo. Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza y sus hombros apenas temblaron.

"Yo ... yo-lo siento. No pude detenerlo ... debería haber hecho algo diferente, debería haber ... Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no hice nada al respecto. para cuando finalmente intenté hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde ".

"¿Qué? ¡No, no fue tu culpa, Sakura-chan!" Dijo Naruto, poniendo tanto énfasis como pudo. "¡Me alegro de que no te hayas atrapado con esos Oto-nin! Hubiera sucedido de cualquier manera, créeme. Ya sabes cómo es ese tipo cuando quiere hacer algo. Te habrías lastimado, entonces..."

Sakura se estremeció visiblemente ante sus palabras, haciendo que Naruto se tambaleara aún más, tratando de encontrar lo correcto para decir.

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Escucha, sé que se ve bastante mal, pero podemos recuperarlo. Podemos salvarlo, Sakura-chan. Entonces, en lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora es en volvernos lo más fuertes que podamos, tan pronto como podamos. Lo llevaremos de regreso _y_ patearemos el trasero de Orochimaru mientras estamos en eso ".

"... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sakura dijo en voz baja.

"Porque yo—" Naruto se detuvo, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba. ¿Cómo _se_ suponía que todo eso encajaría exactamente con todo lo demás? ¿Estaba realmente bien dejar que Sasuke terminara como estaba en el futuro, atrapado entre Orochimaru y el Obito mayor?

"Porque te lo prometo", dijo con firmeza. Sakura lo miró. "Lo prometo."


	41. Granos de arena

**Me convertiré en el viento**

**Capítulo 0: Granos de arena**

_Reinado del Godaime Hokage, año uno_

La linterna de gas se encendió y Kabuto apagó la cerilla en la bandeja de metal debajo de ella. Se dio la vuelta para examinar las estanterías sobrecargadas que cubrían el estudio. A pesar de sus muchos años trabajando para Orochimaru, aún no había entrado en esta habitación.

Técnicamente, no debería estar aquí. El sello de la puerta fue diseñado para responder solo a Orochimaru. Kabuto lo había solucionado con un poco de traición: robando algo de la sangre de Orochimaru.

Tiempos desesperados, como dicen.

No tenía idea de si habría algo útil entre esos libros y pergaminos polvorientos. Pero el equipo enviado para escoltar a Sasuke llegó muy tarde. Demasiado tarde para que se convierta en el recipiente de esta iteración. Ambos lo sabían.

Todavía. El fracaso inquietó a Kabuto. Le irritaba su naturaleza perfeccionista. Así que para evitar dar vueltas en círculos sobre _cómo_ una y otra vez en su mente, se fue a explorar.

Su mano se detuvo sobre un volumen delgado que parecía encuadernado a mano, una especie de diario de investigación. Lo sacó del estante y lo hojeó lentamente.

Parecía menos un registro científico y más una serie de reflexiones. El interés de Kabuto se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era teórico.

Entonces las palabras 'Edo Tensei' llamaron su atención y rápidamente retrocedió hasta el comienzo de la entrada.

_Con todo su misterio, la esencia de los seres vivos puede entenderse como_ _energía_ _._

_La única diferencia entre un alma viva y una muerta es lo maleables que son. Las almas muertas nunca pueden cambiar. Incluso si son devueltos al mundo viviente, deben permanecer como estaban en el momento de la muerte. Esa es una de las pocas formas de derrotar la técnica de invocación de Edo Tensei._

_Por otro lado, no importa lo que le ocurra a un alma viviente, seguirá creciendo, creciendo, adaptándose hasta que el cuerpo muera. Esa tenacidad es más poderosa que cualquier cosa que pueda producir el Edo Tensei._

_Mi existencia, libre de los límites de una forma física, ya lo ha demostrado._

_Pero hay aún más posibilidades, aún sin explotar._

"Bueno, ahora. ¿Espiando en habitaciones selladas mientras estoy atrapado en la cama?"

Orochimaru se apoyó pesadamente en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro naturalmente pálido estaba húmedo y tenso con un dolor apenas oculto. Pero estaba sonriendo.

"No." Kabuto bajó el cuaderno y empujó el puente de sus lentes hacia atrás. "Pensé que podría haber algo más para ayudar a mejorar tu condición. Dicho esto, deberías descansar más. Sasuke-kun llegará pronto."

"Por todo el bien que hará ahora". Orochimaru rió oscuramente. "No encontrarás nada de eso aquí. Estos proyectos son todos fracasos. O, para mirarlo con optimismo, problemas que aún no tienen solución".

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El jutsu de resurrección de Nidaime?" Dijo Kabuto, volviendo al libro con interés.

"Es un prototipo basado en las teorías de Nidaime. La conclusión natural de su investigación sobre el espacio-tiempo y la transferencia de energía. O, eso es lo que yo diría, si fuera posible. No hay recipiente que pueda contener almas vivientes de otro plano . Ni siquiera una réplica genética perfecta del objetivo. No es lo mismo que dividir la energía de uno horizontalmente dentro del mismo plano, como en el jutsu Kage Bunshin ".

"... Ah." Ya sin interés, Kabuto volvió a poner el libro en el estante junto con los demás. "Orochimaru-sama, por favor recuéstate. Te traeré tu medicina."

Una extraña expresión se instaló en el rostro de Orochimaru. Físicamente, todavía se veía pálido y desgastado, estirado hasta el límite de su nave actual. Pero la fatiga de sus ojos había desaparecido y parecía mucho más intrigado de lo que la situación actual podía explicar.

"Está en el lugar equivocado".

"¿Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ese libro. No estaba aquí. ¿Lo moviste a esta habitación?"

Kabuto se subió las gafas, luciendo acosado. "Te lo aseguro, no lo hice."

"... No. Sería lo contrario, ¿no? Aquí no es inusual. Lo inusual es encontrarlo en otro lugar."

"¿Debería traer esto?" Kabuto se inclinó hacia el estante con incertidumbre. No tenía idea de a qué se refería Orochimaru.

"No. Déjalo ahí." El breve destello de entusiasmo se fue, y Orochimaru se volvió para regresar dolorosamente a su habitación.

Kabuto dio una última mirada dudosa al estante, luego apagó la lámpara.

Más tarde, después de que Orochimaru encontró un nuevo recipiente y recuperó su fuerza, Kabuto le preguntó si quería el libro nuevamente. Orochimaru estaba demasiado preocupado con otras cosas y lo ignoró.

Kabuto atribuyó el extraño momento a la tensión física y el agotamiento.

____________________________________

El día después de que Naruto se despertó en su propio cuerpo y línea de tiempo, no se le permitió tener muchas visitas, ni siquiera levantarse de la cama. Solo Sakura estuvo allí después de que se durmió de nuevo.

Naruto se alegraría cuando su fuerza volviera a la normalidad. Era tranquilo y aburrido, tener que quedarse en la cama y no ver a casi nadie. Estaba agradecido de no estar completamente solo, pero Sakura casi siempre se sentaba y leía un libro.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando Jiraiya vino a visitarlo esa noche, justo después de esa mañana, cuando se había comportado demasiado ocupado para quedarse.

"¿Cómo te va? ¡Veo que Tsunade no ha tenido que ponerte las restricciones todavía!" La voz jovial de Jiraiya llegó desde la puerta, y Naruto y Sakura lo miraron. Sakura se levantó de su silla.

"No tan alto, Jiraiya-sama," dijo con el más mínimo tinte de desaprobación. "Se supone que debemos mantener un ambiente tranquilo".

Naruto le dio a Jiraiya una mirada suplicante.

Jiraiya se rió. "Ya veo. Obtienes el segundo Tsunade en su lugar. Iba a cantar, pero supongo que te perdonaré. ¡Tada!" Reveló la mano que tenía detrás de la espalda. Dentro había una pequeña caja de cartón, abierta para revelar un pastel.

"Tsunade-sama dijo que todavía no hay alimentos sólidos", dijo Sakura; sin embargo, había un brillo innegable en sus ojos mientras tomaba la caja y la colocaba en la mesita de noche de Naruto.

"¿Para qué es esto, Ero-sennin?" Dijo Naruto, mirando la caja.

"Pensé que tal vez no lo sepas, ya que has estado inconsciente todo este tiempo. ¡Fue tu cumpleaños ayer! ¡Feliz trece afortunados, chico!"

"¿Ehhhhhh?" Naruto se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de la cama para examinar su pastel. Se le había olvidado por completo. ¿Significaba eso que había pasado parte de su cumpleaños en el futuro? ¿O fueron los días completamente diferentes?

"Estuviste a punto de perderte tu propio cumpleaños. Traté de negociar para sacarte por un tiempo, pero no fue posible. Tendrás que conformarte con esto".

"Hombre, esto es lo peor", se quejó Naruto, pero la sonrisa delató su falta de sinceridad. Es cierto que estar atrapado en el hospital fue una decepción. Pero el tiempo se estaba moviendo hacia adelante con él _en el_ nuevo.

"Sakura, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Tsunade si podemos dejarle a Naruto algo de este pastel?" Dijo Jiraiya, agitando un servidor de pasteles que sacó de la nada. "No creo que mi aspecto de cachorro sea tan efectivo como el tuyo. Lo he usado en exceso".

"Hmmm, puedo intentarlo." Sakura cruzó los brazos a la espalda y se balanceó sobre sus talones. "Si no es así, habrá que confiscarlo".

"Sakura Chan…"

Sakura dio una sonrisa traviesa y caminó hacia la puerta. "¡Vuelvo enseguida!"

Naruto murmuró algo incoherente y Jiraiya dejó el servidor de pasteles al lado de la caja. Luego caminó y se sentó en la silla vacía.

"Deberías tomarte el tiempo para recuperarte bien, porque nos iremos bastante rápido después de eso. Tengo cosas que hacer mientras tanto, pero me mantendré en contacto".

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Esta era la noticia que más quería escuchar. "Vamos a estar entrenando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de cosas vamos a hacer?"

"Originalmente estaba pensando que podríamos trabajar para aprovechar la energía del Kyuubi". Jiraiya se reclinó en su silla, rascándose la barbilla. "Pero por lo que me dijiste sobre el sello, parece que debemos tener especial cuidado allí. Sigue siendo una opción. Sin embargo, lo principal es comenzar a trabajar con tus puntos fuertes. Dijiste que puedes usar el Modo Sabio ahora ? "

"¡Sí! Aunque no lo he probado con mi cuerpo real."

"En ese caso, no lo intente hasta que haya recuperado algo de su fuerza física. La energía física es una parte importante del equilibrio. Mientras esté atrapado aquí, puede practicar la meditación. Pero no intente presionar usted mismo en el Modo ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, decepcionado.

"Veremos hasta dónde podemos estirar sus habilidades, luego pasaremos a encontrar formas únicas de incorporarlas a su estilo. No tengo ninguna duda de que descubrirá algunas".

"Mi yo mayor podría usar bunshin para reunir energía para él." Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante emocionado. "¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!"

Jiraiya soltó un tarareo comprensivo. "Eso suena bien. Pero no puedes limitarte a lo que se le ocurrió a ese _otro_ . Intenta hacerlo incluso mejor que él, ¿de acuerdo? Usa tu tiempo de recuperación para pensar en algunas buenas ideas".

"¡Osu!"

_Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi_

"Detectar enemigos es una habilidad vital para cualquier shinobi", comenzó Namikaze Minato a los estudiantes de la Academia sentados a su alrededor.

Sus rostros ansiosos estaban absortos en atención al gran héroe de Konoha. La mayoría de ellos habían comenzado a asistir a la Academia después de que comenzara la guerra, por lo que rara vez tenían la oportunidad de ver al Destello Amarillo en persona.

"Afortunadamente, nuestros cerebros son buenos en esto, incluso antes de que recibamos entrenamiento shinobi. ¿Alguna vez has salido por la noche y has confundido un poste o un bote de basura con una persona parada allí? El peligro potencial lo hace evidente para nosotros. mano, probablemente nunca hayas visto a una persona y pensaste que era un bote de basura ".

Los estudiantes rieron. Obito giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Kakashi. En respuesta, este último hizo un mal uso grosero de su talento para hacer señas con la mano.

Molesto.

"Pero esa es también la razón por la que los shinobi pasan tanto tiempo desarrollando técnicas para torcer las percepciones de los enemigos. La mente acepta rápidamente lo que ve como realidad. Por eso tenemos que tener cuidado. Siempre asume que tus sentidos pueden estar mintiéndote".

Los ojos azul claro de Minato se deslizaron hacia su equipo en la parte de atrás, descansando en ellos por un segundo antes de regresar a los niños. Rin se inclinó hacia adelante y arqueó una ceja hacia Obito, quien inmediatamente bajó el ceño y miró al suelo.

Fue solo otro día en el Equipo Minato. Técnicamente, estaban de licencia después de su última misión, una misión de la que Obito no había sido parte, porque estaba demasiado ocupado estando muerto.

Pero hoy estaban en la Academia reemplazando al Sandaime, quien se suponía que debía darles a los niños su charla inspiradora dos veces al año. Algo importante había surgido de repente, dejando a Minato para llenarlo.

Ese tipo de cosas estaban pasando mucho últimamente. Pero no fue hasta los últimos días que Obito entendió por qué. El propio Minato parecía ajeno a ello, siempre accediendo obedientemente sin cuestionarlo.

"Me preocupo por la aldea si se supone que esos serán nuestra próxima ronda de genin", dijo Kakashi después de que finalmente estuvieron libres por el día. Caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Obito quería patearlo. En general, de verdad.

"Nadie empieza sabiendo todo. Para eso es la Academia", dijo Rin. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le dirigió una sonrisa tolerante a Obito. Hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. "Has mejorado tus habilidades de lanzamiento. Trata de no entrenar demasiado por tu cuenta mientras aún te estás recuperando".

"¡Estoy… estoy curado! No quiero retrasarnos en nuestra próxima misión".

"Todos ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo hoy", dijo Minato. "Todavía estaremos en nuestro descanso mañana, pero me gustaría que hagamos algunos ejercicios en equipo por la mañana para asegurarnos de que estamos todos sincronizados. Hasta entonces, asegúrate de descansar".

Todos fueron por caminos separados. Pero Minato pronto se puso al lado de Obito.

"Yo también voy a regresar por aquí. Estaba pensando en almorzar en este nuevo lugar de ramen llamado Ichiraku's. ¿Ya has estado allí?" Su sonrisa era como una versión más tranquila de la de Naruto.

"Iba a irme a casa. Estoy un poco cansado", inventó Obito.

Por ahora, estaba manteniendo el viaje en el tiempo y sus nuevas habilidades en secreto. Así que tuvo que usar cada momento disponible por sí mismo para practicar. Esta noche iba a intentar usar kamuifor por primera vez desde que regresó.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo," dijo Minato suavemente.

Obito podría haberse golpeado en la frente. Por supuesto que Minato estaba preocupado por él. Él y todos los demás pensaban que Obito había pasado las últimas semanas cautivo en territorio enemigo.

Era cierto, pero _muy_ lejos de la verdad.

"En realidad, espera", dijo. Minato se volvió hacia él. "Iré contigo. No tengo nada bueno en casa, de todos modos."

Minato visiblemente relajado. Para un jounin de alto nivel, a veces puede ser fácil de leer. A Obito no le gustaba tener que engañarlo, ni siquiera por un tiempo. Planeaba contar la historia completa una vez que estuviera seguro de que no cambiaría demasiado la línea de tiempo.

"Realmente has estado trabajando duro, incluso en días como hoy", dijo Minato mientras caminaban. "Prestaste más atención que cualquiera de los estudiantes".

"Sí. Me di cuenta de que necesito esforzarme más si quiero ser Hokage algún día."

"Veo." Minato sonrió.

____________________________________

Obito esperó hasta que el pueblo estuvo oscuro y silencioso antes de hacer su movimiento. Si se deslizaba hacia la dimensión kamui y se atascaba, como la primera vez, al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para recuperarse antes de que alguien viniera a buscarlo.

Extendió las manos frente a él. Innecesario, pero le ayudó a visualizar lo que estaba buscando. Atravesar la barrera entre las dimensiones puede ser fácil o difícil, suave o inflexible. Todo lo que necesitaba era el _empujón_ correcto .

Obito se concentró, separando las manos, empujando como si simplemente estuviera cruzando una cortina.

No hubo tensión. Solo un cambio notable en la luz y la sensación del aire. Abrió los ojos.

"¡Si!"

La dimensión kamui se extendió en todas direcciones, extendiéndose tanto que desapareció en una misteriosa oscuridad.

La euforia latía por sus venas. Por sus venas _humanas_ . Todavía funcionó. Su mejor arma regresó a casa con él.

Sonriendo a la nada, Obito corrió y trepó al bloque más alto cerca de él. Su mente ya estaba zumbando con las diferentes formas en que podría usar esto. Entrenar en secreto sería mucho más fácil. Podía guardar armas y suministros adicionales sin siquiera tener que llevar rollos de almacenamiento. Y, lo más importante, era el lugar perfecto para huir en caso de peligro.

Una irregularidad en el paisaje angular llamó la atención de Obito. Desde su posición ventajosa, parecía una extraña mancha negra en la superficie gris uniforme de uno de los bloques.

Saltó y se acercó a él con cuidado, la emoción dio paso a la precaución.

No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que la mancha negra no era lo único. Una pared delgada e independiente se encontraba en el bloque, medio derrumbada. Al otro lado había un agujero. Había manchas negras más pequeñas por todas partes.

Obito se agachó frente a la gran marca negra, sintiendo que su respiración se volvía superficial. Puso su mano sobre la fría piedra, un dedo trazando una línea a través del hollín.

Este era, sin duda, el mismo lugar donde su yo mayor y el mayor Kakashi habían luchado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La recarga ahora está completa. C:
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Apprendí mucho trabajando en esta edición.
> 
> No tengo planes de reescribir la secuela en este momento, así que ve y corre libre a 'Me convertiré en el viento.'
> 
> !Hasta la próxima!


End file.
